Ojos de una Geisha
by Lele Cane
Summary: CAP 19: "Los Gemelos Himura" - Battousai sabía que estaba perdido, el peso de las almas tomadas por sus manos, estaba transtornándolo. Fuerte, ágil y hábil Kenshin es el más poderoso y temido de todos, pero una jovencita logrará derribar todas sus barreras. Con solo una mirada.
1. El Hombre que Era Leyenda

**Ojos de una Geisha  
****オホス****デ****ウナ****ヘイシャ****  
**"El hombre que era Leyenda"

Kyoto estaba bullicioso aquella noche. Las tenues luces de los locales nocturnos, sombreaban las pedregosas calles, las formas irregulares de las estructuras de las casas daban un bonito espectáculo. El cielo se había tragado a las estrellas, oscureciendo a toda la ciudad. Se podía sentir el aire a guerra. Esa noche parecía particularmente sanguinaria. Luego de haber oído de una baja de diez hombres líderes del bakufu, los habían mandado a patrullar las calles. Eran tiempos brutales, donde vivir y poder respirar durante la siguiente hora, era realmente un regalo divino. Donde no se podía más que aspirar a defender un ideal o corromperse bajo el mando de los corruptos; de alguna u otra forma el final de vivir en aquella época, era la muerte. Final que los esperaba a todos y cada uno, en algún momento. Camino junto a su compañero alerta. Aquella oscuridad parecía perfecta para los asesinos.

Durante los últimos meses el Shogun había dado órdenes de ser más duros y severos con los Inshin shishi o cualquier persona que ayudara o simpatizara con los "Patriotas de la Restauración". La fuerza revolucionaria estaba haciéndose más fuerte cada vez y los líderes del Shinsengumi aún no se dignaban a aparecer. El bakufu estaba perdiendo demasiados soldados a manos de los expertos asesinos de los revolucionarios. Muchos miembros inconformes del Shogun exigían la presencia de los Shinsengumi, rápidamente.

- Últimamente Kyoto esta muy turbulento… - El hombre robusto olfateo el aire - … Huele a muerte… -

- Huele a sangre… - Corrigió. Miro el sendero oscuro que tenía por delante - … Desde el comienzo de la guerra… hueles así… y creo que aún que pasen cien años, seguirá oliendo de la misma manera… -

- No creo que vivamos para corroborarlo, Tetsu… -

- No es necesario corroborarlo, Kanzaki… - El hombre menudo sonrió, cansado - … se ha derramado tanta sangre sobre estas calles que estoy seguro de ello… aún que no viva para garantizártelo… -

- ¡Malditos Patriotas!, Si no fueran por sus absurdas ideas de adquirir la cultura occidental… - Se ofusco Tetsu - … Pero ya verán… matare a tantos rebeldes que Kyoto se convertirá en un cementerio de Patriotas!!!… en nombre del Shogun — Prometió. Kanzaki asintió.

- Debemos acabar con la vida de aquellos que están interfiriendo en el perfecto futuro que nos espera bajo el mano del señor Tokugawa… - Caminaron conjuntamente hasta llegar a una arboleda. Tetsu sonrió al mirar al frente.

- Creo que luego de que termine la guardia, pasare por aquí… - Kanzaki volteo para mirar mejor el local que se erguía enfrente. Una casona grande y pulcra, con las luces prendidas se levantaba con imponencia. Su fachada denotaba sobriedad y elegancia. Y un cartel mediano y precioso, tenía una leyenda con letras y caligrafía preciosa que rezaba: "Gaia".

- Creo que te acompañare… según he oído se ha convertido en el mejor de los burdeles de la zona, ¿no? — Tetsu asintió enérgico.

- Tiene a las mujeres más hermosas y tentadoras del lugar… - Arrugo se ceño. - … Aún que dicen que los Inshin shishi vienen asiduamente a este lugar… -

- ¡Matare si veo alguno! — Bramo Kanzaki. Caminaron más allá, perdiéndose calle abajo. Tetsu amarro mejor su espada contra su hakama, la había sentido resbalar. Y en aquellos tiempos, no podía permitirse ni un error. Eso significaría la muerte.

- ¿Sabes que he oído?… - Pregunto Kanzaki misterioso. - … Al parecer el que mato a diez de los líderes del Shogun fue un patriota de la restauración… un Hitokiri muy violento y feroz… -

- ¿No será… - Kanzaki miro su alrededor, temblando.

- No lo digas… - Susurro.

- Battousai?… - Termino Tetsu. - … Dicen que es un Demonio… Un enviado del mismísimo Diablo hecho carne… Solo espero que no salga esta noche a cazar… -

- ¡No lo digas ni de broma!… Estoy seguro que ese hombre hizo un pacto con el diablo… - Kanzaki trago en seco, asustado - … Nadie puede ser tan veloz y fuerte como dicen los rumores… -

- No lo creo… - Dijo una voz cerca de su oído. Kanzaki grito asustado y desenvaino su espada con torpeza. Tetsu y el recién llegado, rieron. - … ¿Le tienes miedo a un restaurador?… ¡Vamos, es solo uno más!… Ese tal Battousai no es un Dios… solo un hombre como nosotros… los rumores son mentira y no hacen más que crear temor contra alguien ilusorio… - Kanzaki hizo una reverencia.

- Señor Tokiyo… - Satsuma Tokiyo era uno de los jefes enviados del Shogun para acabar con los Inshin shishi. Alto, moreno y respetable. Sonreía a ambos samuráis. - … Disculpe, señor… Yo… - Satsuma levanto su mano. Kanzaki callo.

- No lo culpo por su repentina cobardía… - Lo miro duramente - … Pero el día de hoy, no necesitamos precisamente personas asustadizas… -

- Lo siento, señor… - La voz le tembló. - … Pero… usted no ha visto a Battousai en acción… - Los ojos de Kanzaki se abrieron, mostrando temor. - … Es como… - Su nuez de Adán se movió cuando trago en seco. - … Cuando el elige matarte… no hay salida… - Un silencio seco le siguió a la declaración. Tetsu mostró seriedad y espanto. …l jamás lo había visto y esperaba no hacerlo.

- Bah… me dijeron que no es más que un niño… - Dijo Satsuma, arrogante - … apenas tiene veintitrés años… menudo y pelirrojo… ¡hasta la descripción parece el de una mujer! — Rió. Tetsu sonrió apenas, más confiado - … No hay por que temer… nosotros tenemos el apoyo del Shogun… - Aseguro confiado - … Somos invencibles… - Kanzaki sonrió desconfiado aún, pero no era bueno llevarle la contra a su señor. - … Exista o no. ¡Aplastaremos la rebelión rápidamente! -

- Tiene razón… - Dijo con respeto, haciendo un reverencia. — Somos más fuertes… -

- ¡Así se habla!… no olvide que prometí a su mujer hacerlo un hombre de bien… - Explico Satsuma, sonriente. - … Además, en este momento todo el mundo trata de encontrar algo de Felicidad… usted que la tiene debería protegerla… - Kanzaki asintió, más animado. Satsuma miro al cielo tranquilo - … Se esta haciendo tarde… - Comenzó a caminar - … Debemos apresurarnos… - Kanzaki y Tetsu emprendieron viaje a ambos lados de su jefe. La noche caían como manto negro sobre la gran ciudad. Tres hombres partidarios del régimen del Shogun de la dinastía Tokuwaga, caminaban tranquilamente bajo las sombras de las irregulares calles de Kyoto. Mientras conversaban amenamente, sin saber el final que les esperaba. Una sombra oculta los seguía con sigilo. Controlando enteramente su respiración y cada uno de los posibles signos que pudieran delatarlo. Salió de entre la oscuridad.

- Tú debes ser uno de los partidarios del Shogun, Satsuma Tokiyo… uno de los jefes del distrito de Kyoto… - Satsuma, Tetsu y Kanzaki voltearon al oír la voz. Un hombre pelirrojo, menudo y de unos penetrantes y fríos ojos color ámbar, los observaba cautelosamente. Tenía un ogi azul y una hakama blanca. Kanzaki retrocedió, asustado. Aquellos ojos asesinos le atemorizaba enormemente. Era él.

- ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Satsuma entrecerrando sus ojos, al igual que Tetsu, no podía ver bien en la oscuridad. Kanzaki palideció y agarro del brazo a su compañero para que detuviera su marcha. Tetsu lo miro, preocupado.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Kanzaki? — Satsuma se adelanto.

- ¿Para que darle mi nombre a un cadáver? — Preguntó con tono frío. Satsuma y Tetsu, petrificados, desenvainaron sus espadas automáticamente. Aquel filo de voz les había provocado escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Di tú nombre! — Exigió nervioso, Satsuma. No. ¡No podía ser el habilidoso asesino de los Patriotas!

- Battousai Himura… - Corto el aire una voz. Kanzaki cerró sus ojos, preso del miedo. Tetsu no retrocedió de donde estaba y Satsuma agarro más fuerte su espada.

- Un realista Meiji… - Escupió con asco, Satsuma. - … ¡Te mataremos!… - Battousai envaino su espada y se coloco en posición. Listo para pelear. Kanzaki cayó al suelo lleno de temor y retrocedió con pánico. Tetsu fijo su mirada en el pelirrojo.

- No les tengo ningún rencor. Pero por el nacimiento de una nueva era… debo acabar con sus vidas… - Tetsu petrificado, jadeo. Satsuma observo con asco a su oponente. Kanzaki vio con verdadero terror como Battousai desenvainaba su espada a una velocidad nunca antes vista y cortaba la cabeza de su jefe en dos, separándola de su cuerpo. Y todo se tiño de Sangre. El crujir de la espada cortando los músculos, tendones y huesos del cuello de su señor, resonó repetidas veces en ambos hombres. Battousai se acercó donde yacía el cuerpo de su enemigo tendido y tomo su ropa para limpiar la sangre de la espada. Su mirada asesina se poso en ambos atónitos hombres. — Siguen ustedes… - Espeto despacio.

- N-no… P-p-o-or fa-v-vor… - Kanzaki se levanto del suelo como pudo y comenzó a correr, lejos de allí. Tetsu vio a Battousai impulsarse con sus piernas y saltar a una impresionante altura en dirección hacía su compañero.

- ¡Ryu Tsui Sen! — El pelirrojo cayó con todas sus fuerzas, y el filo de su espada, sobre Kanzaki, quien cayó muerto al instante. Tetsu oyó el chirriar de algo duro romperse. Cuando vio a Kanzaki tirado en el suelo, se dio cuenta que había oído el cráneo de su amigo resquebrajarse instantáneamente. Ningún ser humano hubiese resistido tal golpe letal. El borboteo de la sangre salir y la masa encefálica fuera de su cabeza, había supuesto su muerte segura. Tetsu abrió sus ojos, lleno de pánico y se lanzo a correr lejos de allí. Battousai le cerró el paso, fácilmente. - … Esta noche, no te escaparas de tu muerte segura… - Y de un solo golpe, cayó al suelo, sin vida. EL pelirrojo miro sin emoción ninguna al hombre en el piso. Otra vez, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre. Dos hombres salieron entre las sombras, pasmados y mirando con respeto al espadachín.

- Queríamos saber como estabas, Himura… - Dijo uno, mirando de hito en hito a los tres cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo flotando en un mar de sangre.

- Bien, gracias… - Respondió secamente. Limpiando su espada y guardándola.

- Parece que fue una noche fácil para ti, ¿no? — Preguntó el otro, con algo más de confianza. - … Tres hombres en menos de tres minutos… - Fanfarroneo. - … Creo que ni los Shinsengumi podrían contra ti… - Recibió un golpe de su compañero. Battousai estaba de espaldas a ellos.

- Deja de decir estupideces… no hemos venido para presumir sobre el poder de Battousai… - Alguien gruño, malhumorado. - … Señor Himura… el señor Idzuka estaba buscándolo, dice que es urgente… - Battousai despareció sin dejar rastro.

- Es siniestro… -

- Siniestro, pero de nuestro lado…- Kenshin se alejo rápidamente del lugar. Necesitaba con urgencia un lugar donde lavarse las manos. De lejos, pudo verla. Una casa grande, sobria y de fachada pulcra de tres pisos de alto. Aparentaba una respetable casa de huéspedes sin más que unos abstemios ventanales y una puerta corrediza, frontal. Cualquiera que pasara por fuera, no le daría mayor importancia. Sin embargo, era uno de los cuarteles generales de los Inshin shishi a cargo del jefe Kogoro Katsura, uno de los tres grandes reformadores de la nueva era. Sobre el lado derecho había un cartel, minucioso, que rezaba: "Hospedaje Kohagi". Entro tranquilo y se dirigió al lavabo más cercano a la puerta. Lleno un recipiente con agua y sumergió sus manos allí, frotándoselas frenéticamente. Las saco, y luego de mirarlas, las sumergió de nuevo, lavándoselas. 

- El olor a sangre… - Saco ambas manos del agua - … No desaparece… - Las miro, estaban manchadas de sangre.

- OH, Himura… llegas tarde hoy… - Kenshin se asusto. Una mujer anciana pero de rostro y expresión enérgica apareció en la puerta del lavabo. - … Tomoe estuvo preguntando por ti… estaba preocupada… - Con la toalla que tenía en el hombro, se seco las manos. No tenía manchas de sangre. Se dio vueltas y miro a la anciana de vivarachos ojos negros.

- Buenas noches, Sra. Aiko… - Aiko era la dueña del Hospedaje y el cuartel general encubierto. Una señora muy vital que, al parecer, le gustaba poner en aprietos a Kenshin. - … ¿Dónde esta Tomoe? — 

- En su habitación… - Le sonrió - … Estas flaco, te deje tu comida con Tomoe — Se iba - … Cualquiera diría que no te damos de comer… Idzuka te esta esperando en el Comedor… - Kenshin salió del lavabo, saludo a Kojiro y a Oda, dos compañeros encargados de recaudar información sobre el enemigo. Cuando entró en el Comedor, Idzuka no estaba solo. Kogoro Katsura estaba sentado a su lado, esperándolo, al parecer. Otro hombre, sentado en la habitación, lo miro entrar.

- Buenas noches, Himura… - Saludo Katsura. Idzuka le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le sonrió. El tercer hombre presente, frunció su ceño. De ojos y cabellos castaños, Akira Kawamura era un asesino de los patriotas. Kenshin hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de donde estaba Akira antes sentado. - … Aún que pasen cien años… - Los miro a ambos - … Nunca entenderé por que tienen esa absurda adversión entre ustedes… - Akira bufo y Kenshin gruño. 

- Diferencias irreconciliables, diría yo… - Rectifico Akira. Kenshin miro directamente a Katsura, sin prestarle atención.

- A veces… parecen un matrimonio!!! — Rió Idzuka; pero callo inmediatamente cuando sintió al aura asesino de ambos jóvenes. Katsura sonrió.

- Yo diría que tuvieras más cuidado al hablar… - Sugirió Kogoro. Akira respiro profundo. Kenshin le lanzo una mirada matadora al Idzuka. - … Por favor, Akira… siéntate… -

- Sabes que no me gusta estar en la misma habitación que Himura… - Admitió Kawamura.

- Sabes que no quiero que se me pegue lo idiota… - Escupió Kenshin con malicia.

- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE, CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!? — Grito Akira, enojado. Kenshin se levanto y encaro a su oponente, furioso.

- ¡LO QUE OÍSTE, CARA DE PAPA! — Rugió molesto.

- ¡Y con eso hacemos una buena Sopa! — Se alegro Idzuka. Akira y Kenshin, tomaron sus espadas y las colocaron a ambos lados del cuello del molesto compañero. Katsura soltó una carcajada al ver a Idzuka en aprietos. — Chicos, solo bromeaba… -

- ¿Ah si? — Pregunto enojado Akira.

- …Pues nosotros también estamos bromeando… - Siguió rojo, Kenshin. Ambos se miraron, recordando que tenían una pelea pendiente, y bajaron sus espadas. Katsura los invito a sentarse, de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo te fue esta noche, Himura? — Pregunto.

- Todos los que me dijiste, están muertos… - Akira miro a Kenshin. ¿Cómo hacía aquel hombre para no mostrar ninguna clase de sentimientos cuando mataba gente? …L no podía y era por eso que Himura era el mejor de todos. Frío hasta la medula.

- Bien hecho… - Sonrió Katsura - … ¿Y a ti como te fue, Kawamura? —

- Tuve que disfrazarme de vendedor de medicinas… emborrachar al administrador de Gion y sonsacarle toda la información… el Shogun piensa dar un golpe masivo dentro de poco… aquí en Kyoto… -

- Deben estar realmente desesperados para realizar un choque tan frontal… - Opino Idzuka, pensativo.

- Los Shinsengumi están moviéndose… - Dijo Kenshin, apacible.

- ¡Eso es imposible! — Bramo exaltado Akira - … Los Shinsengumi están en Tokio… muy lejos de aquí… - Kenshin negó.

- Eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer… - Refuto el pelirrojo, tranquilamente - … Pero, ¿crees realmente que si quisieran atacarnos frontalmente y darnos un golpe masivo, prescindirían de sus tropas más adiestradas y fuertes? — Razono - … Eso solo lo haría un idiota… y el Shogun no es ningún idiota… no es bueno subestimar a los enemigos… -

- Piensa lo que quieras… - Akira miro a Katsura - … Los Shinsengumi no vienen hacía acá… - Katsura miro a ambos.

- Idzuka… averigua si lo que dice Himura es verdad… - El moreno asintió. - … No se preocupen, esto lo aclararemos luego… ahora descansen… se lo merecen… - Kenshin se levanto y salió del Comedor. Camino rumbo al segundo piso, subiendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerro, a sus espaldas.

- Llegas tarde… - Un aroma a cerezos blancos, inundo la nariz de Kenshin. Una hermosa mujer de penetrantes ojos negros, lo miraba expectante. Kenshin se sentó junto a la ventana abierta, que daba justamente contra el jardín interno de la casa.

- El lugar asignado para mi misión estaba lejos… - Explico. Sintió una mano fría recorrer su cara. Cuando volteo su rostro se encontró cerca del de ella. - … Tomoe… - Kenshin se detuvo a un palmo de su boca, respirando su aliento.

- ¿Si? —

- Te extrañe… - La beso. Ella recargo su peso en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, recibiendo con mayor delicia el contacto. Kenshin rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven. Tomoe Yukishiro, era una joven encantadora que había captado el corazón de Battousai Himura. No tenía familia, ni mucho menos a nadie en el mundo, por eso vivía con Kenshin en el Hospedaje. Todos la consideraban la mujer de Himura. Se separaron para acostarse en el futón. Tomoe beso con urgencia el cuello de Kenshin, haciéndolo gemir. Le encantaba verlo entregado.

- Yo también… Battousai… - Kenshin se sintió vació, al solo escuchar su nombre de patriota salir de sus labios. …l se dio vuelta, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo. Abrió un poco su kimono y beso el nacimiento de sus pechos. Tomoe se arqueo contra su cuerpo, invitándolo. Kenshin se despojo de su espada, dejándola a un lado. Se meció dulcemente contra su cuerpo, tratando de encajar su despierta virilidad entre los suaves y tersos muslos de ella. Necesitaba apagar su fuego, aún que sea en el frío hielo del cuerpo de Tomoe. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió las heladas manos de ella, recorriendo su espalda. Siempre se había preguntado por que ella siempre estaba helada. Cada parte de su cuerpo, y la mayoría de sus gestos, eran fríos. Continuamente parecía indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No le interesaba que él fuera un asesino. Al parecer, lo único que quería era estar a su lado. Pero en el fondo, ella tenía un corazón bueno. Tomoe nunca iniciaba un acercamiento, pero con Kenshin, había tenido que aprender a hacerlo. Himura levanto la mano y apago las luces, para volver al lado de su fría amada.

-.-.-.

Dejo el cepillo y el balde con agua a un lado, suspirando se sentó contra una de las paredes y miro a través de una de las pocas ventanas abiertas que tenía aquella casona. Desde que tenía memoria había vivido allí. Según Okami, quien era la dueña y administradora de la Okiya, ella había sido abandonada a su suerte, y luego de ser encontrada por ella misma, había ido a parar a sus compasivos y generosos brazos. No había día en que Okami no le recordara que estaba allí de prestado.

"Gaia" se había convertido en la Okiya más recurrida, durante los últimos dos años. Su éxito era tremendo y, en tiempo de guerra como aquellos, los burdeles eran lugares neutrales, gracias a Dios. Por que eso era lo que era "Gaia", uno de los mejores burdeles de la ciudad. Desde que recordaba Okami siempre había sido muy estricta con todas las habitantes de la casa, todas ellas Geishas. Ella era una simple sirviente que estaba pagándole con su trabajo el alojamiento y comida para subsistir. Durante toda su vida, se había encargado completamente del mantenimiento de toda la gran casona. A los ocho años, Okami había enfurecido y la había golpeado hasta cansarse, por no haber encontrado indicio de una potencial Geisha en ella. Una vez pasado el enojo, había vuelto a sus habituales tareas.

Mantener aquella enorme casa limpia y enorme era toda una Odisea. Las maiko, quienes eran aprendices de Geisha, eran las más revoltosas y desordenadas de todas. Okami siempre la regañaba cuando algo, que las maiko habían hecho, estaba fuera de su lugar. Las Geishas mayores eran el gran problema. Mayormente durante la tarde, cuando no tenían absolutamente nada que hacer, desordenaban o manchaban cosas deliberadamente para que ella tuviera más trabajo. Una vez cansada, le había gritado a una de las Geishas más antigua de la Okiya, Okami la había golpeado de tal manera que había tenido que hacer tres días de reposo para recuperarse.

Sin embargo, más allá de las desagradables enemigas, tenía amigas. Amigas de las cuales, se había hecho inseparable. Misao era una Geisha de ojos y cabellos negros, apenas con dieciséis años de edad, enérgica y vital, era el alma de la casa. Cómo la edad las acercaba, pasaban cuanto tiempo podían juntas. La imaginación de ambas no tenía fin cuando de salir de esa casa se trataba. Misao, al igual que ella, había crecido desde pequeña en el burdel, encerradas. Y cuando Okami no las veía, soñaban despiertas a que un apuesto príncipe iba a sacarlas de allí y casarse con ellas. Muchas veces la cruda realidad las despertaba a escobazos. Era Okami que les gritaba por andar haraganeando según ella.

También estaba Megumi, bonita y presumida, pero una buena amiga. Ella había llegado de transferencia de un burdel de Yokohama. Las primeras dos semanas se llevaban a las patadas; pero luego de unos cuantos acercamientos y sinceramientos, ambas se transformaron, junto a Misao, en muy buenas amigas. La Geisha Kumatsu, era sin dudas, la más especial de sus amigas. Decían los rumores que tenía una seria relación con uno de los lideres de los Inshin shishi, y en ocasiones Okami le daba permiso para salir del Okiya, cuando las reglas estipulaban que estaba estrictamente prohibido, para asistir a su cuartel general a verlo. Kumatsu era elegante, virtuosa y encantadora. Todas y cada una de las cosas que ella nunca llegaría a ser. Muchas veces se quedaban largas horas de la noche charlando. Kumatsu le contaba todo sobre ser Geisha y sus encantos y como debía comportarse. Sin dudas, Kumatsu encontraría marido y se iría de allí, pronto. 

- ¡Kaoru! — La pelinegra nerviosa, se levanto del suelo - ¡Kaoru! —

- ¡Ahí voy! — Dijo. Con rapidez abrió la alacena y dejo allí el balde y el cepillo. Con paso presuroso salio de la cocina rumbo al Comedor. Aquella casona era antiquísima y hermosa por dentro, de colores cremas y pasteles, las paredes presentaban una tonalidad apreciable a la vista. Los escasos y elegantes muebles, estaban pintados con una fina capa de barniz. Las cortinas blancas y azules, ocultaban tenuemente las luces de noche. El Comedor tenía una larga mesa y sillas europeas, un capricho que Okami había conseguido con ayuda de los clientes del lugar. Sin dudas un comedor digno de una familia adinerada.

- ¡Chillas como un hombre! — La reprendió la anciana y vivaz mujer. De apenas cincuenta y tres años, Okami frunció su ceño, mirándola fijamente - … ¿Cuándo aprenderás que las señoritas no chillan, solo obedecen?… ¡tenía razón cuando decidí dejarte de sirvienta!… ninguna mujer con juicio te pondría de Geisha… - Arremetió. - … Solo arruinarías el negocio!!! —

- ¿Qué desea, Okami? — Kaoru sabía que la única manera de contentar a la señora del lugar, era trabajar el doble. Siendo obediente, sumisa y callada.

- ¿Ya terminaste con lo que te dije? — Pregunto secamente. Kaoru asintió. - … ahora prepara la cena… y recuerda que debe estar en media hora… los clientes comenzaran a llegar no más de las nueve… ¡Apresúrate muchacha! — Okami bramo. - … ¡Y si llego a verte hablando con Misao o Megumi, las castigare a las tres!, ¿entendido? — Kaoru salió del Comedor y se metió, de nuevo, en la cocina. Ese era su pequeño mundo. Su diminuto, rutinario y aburrido mundo. Estaba confinada a vivir dentro del Okiya hasta los últimos días de su vida. Salir de allí significaba la muerte. La guerra se estaba cobrando demasiadas vidas inocentes y Kaoru, no quería ser una más de ellos. Saco verduras, y otros condimentos, deshueso el pollo e hirvió el agua. Una sustanciosa sopa aquella noche les vendría bien a sus amigas, para la ardua actividad que les esperaba. Si bien no aprobaba la vida de prostitutas que llevaban sus compañeras, esa era su elección y como amiga, solo podía aceptarla. Aquel era el único lugar neutral de la guerra. Si, a pesar de haber estado tentada a irse, prefería quedarse allí. 

- ¡Kaoru! — La pelinegra salto en su lugar. Una risa cantarina llego a sus oídos y la reconoció al instante. Le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y saco el cucharón de la gran olla.

- ¿¡Quieres acaso que nos castiguen!? — Misao la miro, curiosa - … ¡Okami dijo que nos iba a castigar si nos veía juntas!… - La charlatana se rió.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!… ¡Tienes diecisiete años y todavía le temes a Okami! —

- ¡Me golpea! — Justifico. Misao enarco una ceja.

- ¿Y no puedes defenderte? — Cuestiono Misao.

- ¡Me da de comer! — Evidencio Kaoru - … ¡Y a ti, también!, así que deja de hablar en su contra!!! — Apuro la joven.

- ¡Kaoru, puro corazón! — Se burlo Misao - … Megumi me mando para buscarte… quiere que veas algo… - Kaoru miro hacía la puerta de la cocina, con pánico.

- Si entra Okami y no me ve… ¡La que se nos arma! — Explico. Misao tiro de sus ropas. En ese momento Kaoru fue más consciente que nunca de sus gastados trajes. Medios sucios y completamente sencillos. No como los de Misao, que eran propios de una Geisha, bonitos y elegantes. Se sonrojo de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó curiosa. Kaoru tosió.

- Nada… es que hace calor aquí… - Misao tiro de su manga.

- ¡Vamos!… solo será un rato… - La mirada suplicante de su amiga, logro convencerla. Luego de dejar a fuego lento la sopa, se escabullo escaleras arriba. "Gaia" albergaba a veinte de las mejores Geishas de Kyoto. Okami era de las mejores administradoras, por eso el local había llegado a ser un éxito. Llegaron a uno de las habitaciones finales del corredor. Misao golpeo y entro. Kaoru la siguió.

- ¿Por qué golpeas, si igualmente vas a entrar sin mi autorización? — Replico irritada Megumi.

- Deja ya de quejarte… - Contesto airada - … Aquí esta Kaoru… - Megumi sonrió y se levanto de donde estaba sentada. La saludo con un beso.

- Hola Kaoru… Ahora vamos a lo nuestro… - Dijo emocionada. Kaoru la miro caminar hasta un baúl que tenía en una de las esquinas del cuarto. No entendía nada.

- Creo Megumi… que no hay nada a que ir… - Replico mosqueada, todavía recordaba vividamente cuando por culpa de Megumi había recibido una buena golpiza. - … Y realmente no necesito más problemas… - Amago con ir hacía la puerta. Misao la detuvo.

- No te vayas… - Pidió Misao.

- ¿Todavía estas enojada por el desastre de la cocina? — Kaoru la enfrento, molesta.

- ¡No fuiste tu la que recibió los palos en la espalda, precisamente! — Se ofusco. Megumi le sonrió, conciliadora.

- Sabes que lo lamento, Kaoru… - Kaoru bufo y luego la miro, apenada.

- Lo sé, Megumi… - La abrazo.

- Bueno… dejen las lagrimas para después… - Comento Misao - … ¡Muéstrale eso y cuéntale de nuestro plan! - Chillo excitada. Megumi corrió hasta el baúl y lo abrió. Una extensa tela color blanco salió de allí. La coloco sobre su cama y sonrió hacía Kaoru.

- Dentro de unas semanas se celebra el festival de Bon… - Kaoru entendió por que sus amigas estaban tan emocionadas. Ella misma estaba comenzando a sentir la alegría de poder salir de allí. Las Geishas tenían derecho a salir solo dos veces al año del Okiya. Una en el festival de Bon y otra a fin de año. Su cara cambio de la euforia a la desilusión, muy rápido. - … Y queremos que vayas… - 

- No puedo salir… No soy una Geisha, soy una simple sirvienta… - Contesto Kaoru. - … Y aún que Okami me dejará… no tengo buena ropa y… -

- Y allí es donde Megumi nos ilumina con su genial Plan, amiga… - Dijo Misao. Megumi la acercó hasta la cama. Kaoru se llevo una mano a la boca, pasmada. Un hermoso Kimono de seda color blanco se extendía a sus anchas sobre la colcha del lecho de su amiga. Misao sonrió al verla tan obnibulada. - … Te disfrazaremos como Geisha… y lo haremos tan bien… que Okami no te reconocerá… - Kaoru negó.

- No creo que sea buena idea, chicas… - Opino - … ¡Si Okami nos descubre! —

- Deja de pensar por una maldita vez en Okami y arriésgate!!! — Se sulfuro Misao - … ¡Es la única vez en el año que nos dejan salir de esta cárcel, aparte de fin de año, y vos te preocupas por lo que pueda llegar a pensar! —

- Para ti es sencillo decirlo Misao… - La aludida la miro, desafiante - … ¡A ti no es a quien golpean si desobedeces!… ¡Eres una Geisha, golpearte seria arruinar el negocio! — Razono - … ¿Qué no entienden?, estoy confinada a vivir aquí… -

- ¡Eso no es cierto! — Vocifero Megumi, cansada. - ¡Eres una más de nosotras! — Kaoru le cerró la boca con una mano.

- Habla más bajo… te puede oír Okami… - Misao rodó sus ojos, fastidiada.

- ¡Esta clasificando sus preciadas fotos por tamaño y color! — Dijo la pequeña Makimachi - … ¡Deja de estar al pendiente de ella!… El plan es ese… sacarte, ese día disfrazada de aquí, para que puedas respirar aún que sea un poco… Okami te explota!!! No te deja salir nunca!!! —

- Es mí deber… - Proclamo Kaoru, triste - … Estoy pagándole por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… -

- ¿Qué?… ¿Le estas pagando por haberte golpeado, aporreado y mancillado todos estos años? ¿Por haberse aprovechado de ti? — Exploto Megumi. Kaoru la miro, sorprendida. Generalmente era Misao quien le echaba en cara esas cosas. La agarro del hombro y la llevo hasta al lado de su cama. - … Probate ese vestido… ahora… -

- Pero, Megumi… -

- Yo que tú, no le llevaría la contra… - Observo Misao. Kaoru les pidió que se voltearan. No estaba acostumbrada a ponerse Kimono, por lo tanto tardo un poco. Pero cuando estuvo lista, carraspeo para hacerse saber. Misao y Megumi, abrieron sus bocas y ojos, pasmadas. Kaoru la miro, incomoda.

- Sabía que no era una buen idea… - Murmuro arrepentida. Las Geishas tenían la elegancia y hermosura a flor de piel. Ella simplemente carecía de eso, y se lo recordaba cada dos por tres, Okami. Había crecido entre Hakamas y ogis viejos, vestiduras propias de hombres, y con los cuales se sentía cómoda. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, estaba avergonzada. - … Me lo sacare… -

- ¡No! — Chillo Misao. Kaoru las miro, extrañada.

- ¡Estas hermosa! — Apenas gesticulo, Megumi. Misao asintió. Kaoru era una joya en bruto, sus delicados rasgos y su blanca piel, le daban una delicadeza y elegancia pura. Su rojiza boca rellena y sus largos cabellos negros le daban un toque misterioso. Pero sin dudas lo que más resaltaba en ella, eran sus almendrados ojos de un único y raro color, que no era común en Kyoto. Azules zafiro. Definitivamente ese sería su mayor arma de seducción. Era una mujer hermosa. Pero Misao estaba segura de que si se lo decía, ella nunca se lo creería.

- Gracias… - Aunque la mirada de Kaoru, les dijo a ambas, que no estaba convencida de ello. La puerta de la habitación de azoto con violencia. Misao, Megumi y Kaoru gritaron y dirigieron sus miradas asustadas hacía el umbral. Okami estaba furiosa. Y se puso más furibunda cuando vio a Kaoru con un kimono puesto. 

-.-.-.-.- 

Gente algunas aclaraciones, como el fic esta ambientado en el Japon de la era Meiji, me parece apropiado aclarar:

**festival de Bon:** Un festival tradicional en Japón, que posee bailes tradicionales, generalmente celebrada en Febrero. Las Geishas antiguas, solo podían salir de sus lugares dos veces al año. En el festival de Bon y durante el fin de año. Para celebrar y festejar juntos con el resto de los civiles.

**Okiya:** lugar o casa que alberga a la Geisha.

**OKami:** Sra. Encargada y administradora de la Okiya donde viven las Geishas, estas le deben abtoluto respeto y obediencia.

Otro temita... se que las Geishas son solo mujeres de entretenimiento y entiendo perfectamente su función dentro de la tradicional vida social japonesa. Pero en este Fics serán acompañantes intimas de los hombres que asistan a la Okiya, demostrando algo que solo en mi Fics es.

Espero que opinen!!!... es la primera vez que hago un fics así!!!


	2. Belleza Escondida

**Capítulo 2**

**Belleza Escondida**

**べじぇさ****えすこんでぃだ**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Muchas Gracias por la cantidad de Review que me dejaron!!!, luego les respondo a cada uno… ténganme paciencia, apenas y me alcanza el tiempo para subir el Capítulo!!!, siento que esta vez sea tan corto… pero es lo que hay!!!, aún que sea déjenme comentarios con tomatazos, igualmente serán bien recibidos… en cuanto a la trama… debo decir que poner a Tomoe y a Kaoru en un mismo Fics, fue arriesgado… por que se iba a complicar las cosas, creo que es uno de los primeros Fics que hace esto, espero poder desarrollarlo de una manera en que les guste!!!…_ _Los dejo y comenten!!!... es lo que hay!!! _

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Gracias… - Aunque la mirada de Kaoru, les dijo a ambas, que no estaba convencida de ello. La puerta de la habitación de azoto con violencia. Misao, Megumi y Kaoru gritaron y dirigieron sus miradas asustadas hacía el umbral. Okami estaba furiosa. Y se puso más furibunda cuando vio a Kaoru con un kimono puesto. Corrió hasta donde estaba la pelinegra y la agarro de los pelos, arrodillándola.

- Así que querías disfrazarte de Geisha, ¿no? — Kaoru sollozo, temblorosa. - … ¡Me desobedeciste!… y dejaste que la cena se echara a perder!!!… ¡te lo advertí! — La obligo a pararse. - … ¡Ahora conocerás las consecuencias! —

- ¡Okami, no! — Chillo Misao.

- Por favor… discúlpela… - Susurro Megumi. La anciana les dirigió una mirada rabiosa.

- ¡Con ustedes saldare cuentas luego… ahora prepárense lo clientes no tardan en llegar! — Cuando cerró la puerta, Okami la arrastro con fuerza hasta la cocina. La tiro al suelo y Kaoru se levanto y alejo cuanto pudo. La anciana la miro con odio. - … Pensaste que no me daría cuenta, ¿verdad? —

- Okami… por favor…- Susurro Kaoru, temerosa. La última vez la había quemado con agua caliente, Gracia a Dios no le había quedado cicatriz.

- ¡Conoces las reglas!… - Le grito - … ¡No puedes acercarte a las Geishas! — La abofeteo. - ¡Sabes perfectamente que tu no eres como ellas! — La golpeo con una cuchara de madera que tenía cerca. - ¡Y nunca lo serás! — Le tiro el pelo con rabia. Le dio varios golpes más, y cuando pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente herida, la dejo. Kaoru cubría con sus manos su cabeza, asustada y tirada en el suelo. - … No vuelvas a desobedecerme otra ves, Kaoru… te lo advierto… - Okami agarro la olla y tiro su contenido - … ¡Vuélvelo a hacer! — Se levanto del suelo y recogió la olla, para lavarla. Su cara le dolía al igual que su cabeza. Okami le había dado duro esa vez. Volvió a cortar las verduras, puso a hervir de nuevo agua y preparo la mesa del Comedor para las Geishas y Okami. Le llevo media hora más terminarla y servir la comida. Llamo a Okami y le aviso a las Geisha que estaba lista la cena. Luego de eso, se refugió en la cocina. No quería que sus compañeras la vieran de esa forma. Observo atentamente su reflejo contra el agua. Su pómulo derecho y su labio, estaban hinchados. Un gran moretón cubría su ojo izquierdo, y sangre seca llenaba su cachete. Estaba hecha un harapo. Sonrió al recordar que Misao o Megumi habían fantaseado con hacerla pasar por una Geisha. Ella jamás podría ser una.

- ¿Kaoru? — La pelinegra se sobresalto e hizo caer al suelo un recipiente lleno de arroz. Kaoru mortificada miro al suelo, ahora tendría que recoger grano por grano. Alzo la vista. Kumatsu la observaba fijamente. - ¡OH, por Dios mira como tienes la cara! — se acercó hasta ella y le agarro su rostro, para verla mejor. Kaoru se corrió y se arrodillo para levantar el arroz.

- Srta. Kumatsu, ¿Qué hace por aquí? — Preguntó nerviosa. Kumatsu se arrodillo a su lado y no le quito la vista de encima.

- Fue Okami, ¿verdad? -

- ¿Necesita algo? — Volvió a insistir.

- Si, que me digas la verdad… - Kaoru clavo su mirada en la de Kumatsu.

- ¿Quiere que me vuelva a castigar? —

- Por supuesto que no… - Dijo la Geisha, firmemente.

- Entonces vuelva al comedor y cene, por favor… - Kaoru se trago las ganas de llorar allí mismo. Kumatsu había mostrado ser una amiga de confianza y benevolencia - … Okami no tardara en llegar, si nota que usted esta demorándose en la cocina… -

- Kaoru… si necesitas hablar con alguien… yo estoy aquí… - Sonrió la mujer, maternalmente. Kaoru le agradeció con la mirada. Se levanto y salió de la cocina, llevando una servilleta. Kaoru se dispuso a levantar el grano y cuando termino, limpio toda la cocina. Después de una hora, en la cual había lavado los recipientes donde las geishas comían y limpiado el comedor, se pudo sentar a cenar. A las nueve de la noche comenzaba el negocio. Sus amigas trabajaban sin parar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y a ella se le tenía terminantemente prohibido salir de la cocina. Un gran bullicio y el sonido de pasos, dieron la pauta de que los hombres habían llegado. Era la misma rutina de cada noche, algunas eran elegidas para el dormitorio, donde tenían intimidad con ellas; y otras, simplemente bailaban provocativamente mientras los hombres las miraban libidinosamente tomándose una copa de sake frío. Ciertamente esa era la peor parte de ser Geishas, el uso de su cuerpo. Pero tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando venían hombres verdaderamente apuestos, como algunos Inshin shishi. Lavo sus platos y puso todo en su lugar. Debía estar alerta por si Okami necesitaba algo. Muchas veces soñaba despierta que un hombre guapo iba por ella al Okiya y la sacaba de allí. Agradecía mucho la ayuda de Okami, pero ella deseaba más de su vida. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, había despertado a la cruda realidad. Ella no era nada, y no tenía a nadie. Sin dudas en un tiempo de guerra como aquel, ningún asesino tendría compasión alguna y la mataría al instante. Sus más anhelados deseos habían desaparecido de forma aplastante ante aquella propia revelación, al salir de _"Gaia"_ no tendría más de dos minutos de vida. Los tiempos eran violentos, y la guerra entre los Inshin shishi y los partidarios del Shogun, era encarnizada. Muchos inocentes habían muerto en medio de estos dos bandos, y al parecer aquello duraría más de lo previsto. El Shogun tenía poder y los Inshin shishi estaban obteniendo fuerzas, esas hostilidades y asesinatos no tenían fin. Un golpe contra la puerta, una risa y dos personas entrando a la cocina hizo a Kaoru volver a la realidad. Un hombre y una Geisha se besaban apasionadamente. Kaoru se sonrojo, nunca antes había visto a dos personas besarse, y al parecer aquel gesto era demasiado intimo para verlo. La Geisha la vio y se separo del hombre, quien se recompuso al instante.

- Sabes que no pueden entrar aquí, Hitomi… - Reprendió ligeramente Kaoru a la joven Geisha castaña.

- Lo sé… lo siento, no vi donde entrábamos… - Se disculpo. El hombre tenía ambos ojos puestos sobre Kaoru, mirándola con fijeza. Hitomi saco su cabeza por la puerta, espiando. Agarro al hombre por la manga. - … ¿Me esperas aquí, Kojiro? Quisiera ver si hay habitaciones libres arriba… - Y salió inmediatamente de la cocina. Kojiro quedo en su lugar, observándola con insistente molestia. Kaoru se removió incomoda.

- ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto el hombre. Kaoru lo miro de frente y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba hipnotizado. - ¿Cómo te llamas? — Dudo en decirle, pero por sus ropas azules, reconoció que era un Inshin shishi. Y no era recomendable negarles algo a los restauradores.

- Kaoru… - Respondió. Kojiro camino hasta llegar cerca de la mesada que había entre ellos. Los turbados ojos de él, no le daban buena espina.

- ¿Eres una Geisha? — Cuestiono mirándole las ropas que llevaba puesta. Kaoru negó con la cabeza, avergonzada con aquel detalle. - ¿Vives aquí? —

- Si… -

- Eres hermosa… - Soltó casi sin aliento, Kojiro. Aquella mujer era la más linda de los Ángeles. No podía dejar de mirarla. Kaoru sorprendida clavo su mirada en él. - … Tus ojos… - Jadeo. Hitomi entro alegre y agarro del ogi al hombre, sonriéndole a Kaoru.

- Gracias, Kaoru… - Le dijo - … Vamos Kojiro… - El siguió mirándola hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Kaoru se sentó en el suelo, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que un hombre le decía un cumplido, Y realmente no sabía como sentirse. Era real que jamás había tenido contacto con ningún hombre, Okami se había encargado que fuera así. Pocas veces había visto a una persona del género masculino, y esa era la segunda vez. La primera vez había sido una mala situación. Okami había llevado un amante y ella los había visto intimar; aquella fue una de sus más grandes palizas cuando fue descubierta. Estuvo toda la noche despierta, ayudando a Okami desde la cocina. Si había que hacer más te, servir sake en los pocillos o simplemente lavar sabanas, ahí estaba ella, por supuesto sin poner un solo pie fuera de la cocina. Por alguna extraña razón, Okami le había prohibido terminantemente salir de allí. Y si no quería terminar nuevamente golpeada, era mejor obedecerla. Así estuvo toda la noche, hasta que el ultimo cliente se fue, con algo de suerte podría dormir un poco.

-.-.-.- 

Inhalo el aire fresco de la madrugada, le gustaba levantarse temprano. La Sra. Aiko, dueña del Hospedaje ya le había advertido acerca de no hacer ruido, pero era inevitable cuando quería entrenar y estar en forma. Katsura más de una vez lo había reprendido por romper algunos arbolados que pertenecían a la casa. Sonrió al recordar la gran perorata que le había lanzado también, Battousai Himura, quien era su amigo. Lo quería como a un hermano sin dudas, y junto a Yahiko, un pequeño informante de los Inshin shishi, se llevaban de maravillas.

- ¿Algo te dio en la cabeza? — Pregunto una voz - … ¡Es raro que estés despierto tan temprano!… - Sanosuke se dio vuelta.

- Es raro que arriesgues tu vida así… - Dijo - … ¿Queres morir joven? — Yahiko se sentó a su lado, aquel jardín interno, era precioso.

- Si me matas, el Sr. Katsura va a enfurecerse… - Predijo. Sanosuke sonrió.

- Si lo hago parecer un accidente, no… - Yahiko lo miro con pánico. 

- Solo te estaba jodiendo, Yahiko… - Susurro una voz, ronca. Sanosuke rodó sus ojos, fastidiado. Yahiko sonrió al verlo. Kenshin estaba en el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín. Serio, impasible e imponente. Battousai tenía una fama, innegable. Terrible si, pero grande. - … Sabes que Sano, solo alardea… -

- ¿Solo alardeo, eh? — Bramo tenso el moreno, acercándose hasta Kenshin. - … Yo solo hablo y nunca cumplo… - Kenshin fijo sus ojos ámbar en los castaños de Sano.

- Me conoces… - Siseo, seco - … Sabes que no quise decir eso… - Sanosuke abrió sus boca, pasmado. Yahiko lo imito.

- ¡Este es un gran día! — Chillo el chico. Sano asintió.

- ¡Kenshin, dijiste más de dos palabras seguidas! — Battousai abrió su espada, molesto. Sanosuke y Yahiko se alejaron.

- Casi me olvido que es Battousai… - Gorgojeó Yahiko.

- Si… es igual a esa mujer suya que tiene… - Bramo el luchador - … ¡Unos agrios, los dos! —

- Sanosuke… - Advirtió en un tono helado de voz. Aún no sabía con seguridad que era, pero Sanosuke parecía tenerle mucha adversión a Tomoe. Desde la primera vez que la vio, no pudo quedarse en el mismo lugar, era conocido por todos que Sanosuke no toleraba a la mujer de Himura. El año pasado, las fiestas, las había aguantado junto a Tomoe solo por Kenshin, quien se lo había pedido. Pero en cuanto pudo, le aclaro a Kenshin, sus puntos.

- ¿¡Que?!… - Bramo - … ¡Es la verdad!, nunca sonríe y nunca se enoja… ¡Esa mujer tiene la frialdad de un cubito de hielo! — Kenshin sabía que tenía razón, pero no iba a dársela. Miro con frialdad a Sano.

- Es mi mujer… - Siseo - … Y no me gusta que hablen así de ella… - Yahiko trago en seco. Sanosuke era testarudo, pero Kenshin lo era más. Sanosuke hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

- Como quieras… mientras no me vuelvas a obligar a salir junto con ella… - Reclamo fastidiado. - … Sabes lo que opino… no me obligues a repetírtelo…-

- No será necesario… - Exclamo parco. Yahiko sonrió a ambos, pese a las diferencia en caracteres y pensamientos, ambos se querían como hermanos, y lo sabían.

- Dejen de jugar y vamos a desayunar… nos esperan… - Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko observaron a la Sra. Aiko señalarles el camino. Cuando entraron al Comedor, la mayoría de los Inshin shishi, estaban sentados y desayunando. Kenshin recibió unos cuantos saludos y sonrisas de parte de sus otros compañeros, un gesto obsceno de parte de Idzuka quien recibió un golpe de Sanosuke y una sonrisa conciliadora de parte de Katsura. Sabía que debía tener paciencia. Sanosuke e Idzuka, eran peor que niños. Se sentó junto a Tomoe, a quien le dio un beso. Yahiko se sentó cerca.

- ¿Por qué me golpeas, idiota? —

- ¡Exacto, eres un idiota! — Reclamo Sano

- ¡No, tú eres un idiota! — Idzuka bramo.

- ¡Y tú un imbécil! —

- ¡Vaya!, puedes inventar más de un insulto, ¡tú vocabulario ha avanzado! —

- ¡No molestes, Baka! — Sonrió Sano, Idzuka estaba rojo como la grana. Katsura levanto su mano, ambos callaron y lo miraron.

- ¿Podríamos desayunar en paz? — Sano e Idzuka se sentaron en sus lugares, molestos. Akira, desde su lugar, le mando una mirada fulminante a Kenshin. Yahiko bufo, le daba mala espina aquel hombre. Sanosuke lo miro.

- ¿Y a ti que te sucede enano? —

- ¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO!? — Se sonrojo el niño. Kenshin bufo y Tomoe los miro.

- Yahiko… no grites, es de mala educación… - Corrigió la mujer. Sanosuke tenso su rostro y Yahiko frunció su ceño.

- También es de mala educación meterse donde no la llaman… - Tomoe le lanzo una mirada fría al luchador. Kenshin, le advirtió con la mirada.

- Corregir a un niño, para que el día de mañana no tenga los modales de un cavernícola, como usted… no me parece mala educación… es solo prevención… - Remato. Sanosuke le hizo un gesto molesto a Kenshin, dándole a entender que no soportaría más la situación, si él no se dignaba a pararla. El pelirrojo tomo la mano de Tomoe entre las suyas. Ella no necesito más para entender.

- Bien… enano, come o te desmayaras… - Yahiko comió, molesto. Sanosuke desvió su mirada hacía donde estaba Kojiro, Oda y Akira. Estaban hablando tan fuerte que era imposible no escucharlos. Tomoe salio de la habitación, para ayudar a la Sra. Aiko, mientras Kenshin prestaba atención en la misma dirección que lo estaba haciendo Sano.

- Les juro… nunca había visto algo igual… - Dijo - … de todas las mujeres que habían allí, ella era la más hermosa de todas!!! — Kojiro miro hacía un punto desconocido, como si estuviera soñando despierto - … Es la viva imagen de una musa… tiene sus cabellos negros como la noche… - Oda sonrió - … Y la piel más blanca, perfecta y tersa que jamás haya visto… - Akira, frunció su ceño, curioso - … Sus manos, pequeñas y delicadas… -

- Hablas como si ella fuera una diosa… - Opino Sanosuke. Kenshin desvió su mirada a su plato.

- Apuesto a que si la vieras, dirías lo mismo que yo… - Indico Kojiro, sonriente - … pero lo que más llama la atención de ella… son sus ojos… - Fascino Kojiro a Sano. Kenshin miro al interlocutor, incauto - … Son del color más raro y precioso que haya visto en toda mi vida… - Akira se removió, atento. - … Y entonces me di cuenta, que estaba viendo al alma más pura que existe en Kyoto… por que sus ojos, eran los espejos de su alma… - Kenshin dejo de comer. Había algo en el relato de Kojiro que lo inquietaba. Nadie, en esa época, eran tan puro como decía. Sano sonrió.

- ¡Una mujer te dejo, tarado! — Se burlo - … ¿Y como se llamaba la Geisha? — Kojiro sonrió, arrogante.

- ¿Y saben que es lo más interesante de esto? — Cuestiono, sin hacer caso de los comentarios.

- ¿Qué? — Pregunto Oda, curioso. Akira tomo un poco de Sake.

- Que ella no era un Geisha… - Akira escupió su bebida sobre Sanosuke. Oda rió a carcajadas y Kojiro sonrió de forma, triunfal.

- ¡Imbécil! — Bramo Sagara, levantándole - … Eres miope, ¿o que? — Akira miro a Kojiro, sin prestarle atención al luchador manchado.

- ¿No era una Geisha? — Pregunto, pasmado - … ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser estando en un _Okiya_? — Kojiro levanto sus hombros.

- No sé… lo único que se es que vive allí… - Sanosuke estaba rojo de la rabia y Yahiko estaba peleando con Oda, por un bocadillo.

- ¡Es mío! —

- ¡Yo lo vi, primero! — Rugió Yahiko, molesto.

- ¡Idiota! — Insulto, Sanosuke a Akira.

- ¿Seguro que no era una Geisha? — Pregunto Akira, Insistente. Kenshin vio a Tomoe entrar, nuevamente al Comedor. 

- Ella misma me lo dijo… - Aseguro Kojiro, desconcertado. Tomoe se sentó junto a un molesto Kenshin. No le gustaban las mañanas latosas. Katsura, sonrió y levanto la mano, llamando la atención.

- Si bien me alegra que esta mañana, todos estén tan vigorosos… - Kenshin bufo, irritado - … pero tenemos cosas más urgentes que tratar… - Katsura miro a Idzuka.

- Bien… como sabemos dentro de poco será el festival de Bon, donde asistirán feriantes, civiles y opositores… - Explico Idzuka, mirándolos atentamente a través del duro silencio - … Al parecer el Shogun enviara de sus hombres a hacer un poco de revuelo… -

- Por eso quiero que ustedes estén ese día, mezclados entre la gente… - Ordeno Katsura, serio - … No maten a ningún civil, pero si es necesario, háganlo por el futuro de una nueva era… No importa cuantos mueran… lo único que importa es la nueva era que será construida para nuestras generaciones venideras… -

- Entonces, señor… ¿habrá lucha en el festival? —

- Así es, Sanosuke… - Afirmo Katsura - … Quisiera que se prepararan… habrá Shinsengumi, también… - Kenshin clavo sus ojos ámbar en los castaños de su jefe.

- ¿Saito? —Pregunto parco. Katsura sonrió.

- Todavía no olvidan la vieja rivalidad, ¿eh? — Sonrió Kogoro - … A veces pienso que ustedes dos, cuando pelean juntos, lo hacen por diversión… -

- Si… Battousai es solo un niño… - Opino hiriente, Akira. Kenshin desenvaino, velozmente, su katana y la coloco en el cuello de su rival. Katsura lo miro preocupado, la ira de Kenshin podía ser muy vengativa y destructiva. Akira jadeo, sorprendido. Lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Tomoe, Yahiko y Oda, los miraron atónitos. Idzuka sonrió. La puerta del Comedor se abrió y la Sra. Aiko entró.

- OH… Himura, deja ya de jugar y ayúdame con esto… - Kenshin guardo su arma y corrió al lado de la dueña del hospedaje. Katsura sonrió, a pesar de todos los asesinatos crueles cometidos por su mano, él tenía su corazón intacto. La Sra. Aiko repartió bebidas para todos. Akira bufo, molesto. Cuando Katsura terminó de dar las ultimas indicaciones, Kenshin salio hacía el patio interno de la casa junto a Tomoe. Quería estar un rato a solas con ella.

- El festival de Bon… es único en todo Japón… - Susurro la mujer, sentándose en una de las bancas que adornaba el jardín. Kenshin se sentó a su lado, indiferente. Los arbolados se mecían tranquilamente al compás del ligero viento, aquella mañana estaba soleada y prometía un hermoso día. El cielo azul y sin nubes, mostraba su mejor cara. — va a haber mucha gente… quizás vea a alguien conocido… - Kenshin se levanto de su asiento, con el ceño fruncido.

- Tú no iras al festival… - Reto seco. Tomoe volteo su cara y fijo su mirada en el rostro de Kenshin. El pelirrojo trato de entrever alguna expresión, pero ella se mantenía inalterable. A veces esa clase de actitud, sacaba de sus casillas a Kenshin. No podía creer que ella no pudiera gritarle o increparle en algo. Generalmente, cuando discutían, solo Kenshin exteriorizaba sus sentimientos con cierta agresividad. Tomoe se mantenía firme y exasperantemente serena, como si la situación no la afectara en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Por qué? — Pregunto. Kenshin bufo. Simplemente a eso se limitaban sus discusiones, si es que se le podía llamar así. Kenshin le decía que no podía hacerlo, ella pedía explicaciones, y sin siquiera replicar, asentía a lo que él le ordenaba. Muchas veces sentía la necesidad de que ella le llevara la contra. Para poder apreciar la participación de ambos en la relación. Aquellas aptitudes de parte de ella, le molestaban. A veces, sentía que la relación se estaba extinguiendo. Pero él la amaba. Y por sobre todo, la quería a su lado.

- Por que estarás en peligro… oíste bien lo que dijo Katsura, estarán los Shinsengumi y no podré luchar si tengo que defenderte… - Tomoe se levanto de donde estaba y se acercó, hasta quedar a un palmo del pelirrojo.

- Gracias por cuidarme… mi amado… - Le tomo la mano. Kenshin cerró el espacio que los separaba, besándola. Un beso dado con ternura y devoción, pero que solo consiguió la frialdad e indiferencia acostumbrada - … A cambio, yo seré tu funda… - Le acarició el rostro - … Y te protegeré de tu locura… -

- Lo que necesito… es que muestres entusiasmo al tenerme a tu lado… - Tomoe se separo, y lo miro, extrañada.

- No puedo darte algo que no soy… - Kenshin, suspiro - … Solo se amarte, a mi manera… -

- Y lo aprecio, realmente… Yo te protegeré… - Prometió. - … De cualquier cosa… - Kenshin acerco su cuerpo al de ella, y la abrazo. - … Te necesito… - Tomoe cerró sus ojos. - … más de lo que te imaginas… -

- Eres muy impulsivo y pasional, Battousai… - Susurro, contra su oído - … Pero no importa… yo te contendré… - Kenshin aspiro su aroma, se sentía vació. …l no quería que lo domaran, quería liberarse. Ser impetuoso y arrebatado. No quería contenerse. Pero sabía que era necesario. Katsura había otorgado a Tomoe como su funda, y él no iba a separarse de ella.

-.-.-.- 

La mañana del Festival de Bon, las Geishas amanecieron entusiasmadísimas. El festival de danzas comenzaba al alba, y aún faltaban muchos detalles por terminar. La Sra. Okami estaba histérica, gritaba, aullaba y gruñía mejor que cualquier otro animal en todo Kyoto. Por suerte Kaoru no podía ser el blanco de sus quejas, por que se mantenía bastante ocupada atendiendo a las Geishas del segundo piso. Kumatsu parecía una verdadera líder, al dar ordenes y establecer mandatos a todas las demás. La expectativa de salir a un festival tan importante, al que acudían personas de todo Japón, y poder ver el cielo y respirar el aire fresco pegarte en la cara, era el motivo más fuerte por el cual las mujeres del Okiya estaban tan alteradas.

Cada una de las Geishas, debían salir con el Kimono más elegantes y bonitos de sus guardarropas. Resaltar al máximo su belleza y promocionarse como Geisha del "Gaia". Función que esperaba Okami, cumplieran bien. Danzar y cantar en el festival, era una de las tareas que debían cumplir si querían salir. Misao había hecho movimientos raros, según ella, para bailar mejor. Megumi, tocaba el arpa, maravillosamente. Y Kumatsu era la mejor danzando. Cada una tenía un don para resaltar. Era costumbre que la Okami, acompañara a sus Geishas al festival. Por eso, Kaoru se quedaría sola en la Casona. Kaoru estaba terminando de arreglar un moño en el cabello de Hitomi, cuando se sintió arrastra al interior de una de las habitaciones.

- ¿¡Pero que… -

- Shh… cállate, ¿acaso queres que nos oiga, Okami? — Pregunto una voz familiar. Kaoru abrió sus ojos y vio a una sonriente Megumi, mirándola.

- Explíquenme que sucede… - Exigió saber, reacia. Soltándose de Misao. 

- Te vas con nosotras al festival… - Asevero feliz, Megumi. Kaoru las miro con el ceño fruncido. ¡no podía creer cuan insistentes eran!

- No voy… - Dijo firme - … Okami llega a reconocerme y me mata!!! ¿Pueden entender eso? — Replico enojada por que no entendieran algo tan sencillo. Misao puso ambas manos en jarra.

- ¡Tú iras!, mereces salir de aquí tanto como nosotras… - La tomo de la mano, empujándola hacía la cama - … No tenemos tiempo para discutirlo, salimos en menos de veinte minutos… - Y junto a Megumi, no le dieron tiempo a replicar. La desvistieron, le pusieron un Kimono azul con flores bordadas, moradas. La peinaron y por ultimo la maquillaron. Cuando terminaron, Kaoru no tuvo ni tiempo para mirarse al espejo o hablar con sus amigas, Okami estaba golpeando la puerta. 

- ¡Nos vamos! — Rugió a través de la puerta. Kaoru se sentía ridícula, grotesca y fachosa. Ella no era una Geisha, no era una mujer atractiva y por sobre todo, no sabía como atender a un hombre, sencillamente por que nunca había estado con uno. Se sintió nerviosa al darse cuenta de que habría personas del género masculino, esperando su atención. Miro a Misao y a Megumi con pánico. ¿Qué debía hacer si un hombre se le acercaba? ¿Cómo reaccionaria si un hombre la besase de la misma manera que había visto a Hitomi y aquel hombre, en la cocina? ¡Por merlín, estaba a punto de darle un sincope! Misao le tiro la manga y salieron por la puerta. Kaoru bajo su rostro al pasar junto a Okami. Estaba segura que las chicas del burdel estarían celebrando pronto de su velorio, si Okami la descubría. Camino autómatamente entre Misao y Megumi, al parecer el resto de las Geishas no se habían dado cuenta de su disfraz, todas menos Kumatsu, quien le guiño un ojo, cómplice. Le sonrió escuetamente, devolviéndole el saludo.

-.-.-.-

Dejen Review!!! Gracias!!!… Ténganme paciencia!!!, soy media despelotada!!! Los quiero!!!

**.:Adelanto Del Próximo Capítulo:.**

_Se tambaleo al levantarse y levanto la cabeza para observar hacía donde se dirigía. Se sorprendió cuando encontró dos orbes doradas mirándola fijamente y paro de golpe; era más alto que ella y llevaba su precioso cabello pelirrojo en una coleta alta, su piel algo tostada y sus labios rectos le daban un aire peligroso… _

Besos!!!, nos vemos!!!!...


	3. Festival de Bon

Capítulo 3

_**Festival de Bon**_

**フェスティバル****デ ****ボン**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Muchas Gracias por aguantarme todos estos días!!! Es que estoy rindiendo finales en la facultad y estoy hecha un embole total!! Soy un desastre descomunal!!! Y como esta historia todavía esta en proceso… voy subiéndola a medida que la hago… esta semana ah sido estresante!!!… bien, quería responder a una persona que me dejo un Review muy interesante… __**yK**__ primero que nada gracias por tu Review!!! Con respecto a las Geishas, se que son personas de arte… no son prostitutas… hasta que conseguían Danna no salían de sus Okiyas por orden de sus Okamis… Conozco del tema… sin embargo, y creo haberlo aclarado, si no lo hago ahora… yo, particularmente voy a utilizar a las Geishas como personas de la noche… solo hasta un punto… Se que no tendría que darles la mala fama, por que en realidad son de entretenimiento… pero para mi Fics… necesito hacerlas de esta manera… Lo siento!!!… ah… y antes de que me maten por este Capítulo… piensen en la cantidad de nenes que tengo a cargo… soy animadora de dos grupos!!!... Besos y nos vemos!!!!…_

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Nos vamos! — Rugió a través de la puerta. Kaoru se sentía ridícula, grotesca y fachosa. Ella no era una Geisha, no era una mujer atractiva y por sobre todo, no sabía como atender a un hombre, sencillamente por que nunca había estado con uno. Se sintió nerviosa al darse cuenta de que habría personas del género masculino, esperando su atención. Miro a Misao y a Megumi con pánico. ¿Qué debía hacer si un hombre se le acercaba? ¿Cómo reaccionaria si un hombre la besase de la misma manera que había visto a Hitomi y aquel hombre, en la cocina? ¡Por merlín, estaba a punto de darle un sincope! Misao le tiro la manga y salieron por la puerta. Kaoru bajo su rostro al pasar junto a Okami. Estaba segura que las chicas del burdel estarían celebrando pronto de su velorio, si Okami la descubría. Camino autómatamente entre Misao y Megumi, al parecer el resto de las Geishas no se habían dado cuenta de su disfraz, todas menos Kumatsu, quien le guiño un ojo, cómplice. Le sonrió escuetamente, devolviéndole el saludo.

Las calles estaban colmadas de personas de diferentes distritos de todo el País, Hombres, mujeres y niños con distintos acentos se aglomeraban alrededor de las calles, haciendo casi imposible el caminar. El sol mostraba su cara más radiante aquella mañana, haciendo del calor un riguroso instrumento que amenazaba con acompañarlos hasta después del mediodía. Las escasas nubes danzaban por el cielo, irregularmente. Los arbolados se mantenían firmen e imponentes a causa de la inexistente brisa. Misao y Megumi observaban a su alrededor sin mucho entusiasmo, Kaoru con envidia recordó que las Geishas salían hace mucho tiempo, únicamente dos veces al año. Era febrero y el fin de año había sido hace poco menos de dos meses, cuando había salido para festejar y danzar.

En cambio, Kaoru miraba todo con innegable interés. Quería ver, oler, tocar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Entusiasmada miraba a las mujeres comunes y corrientes pasear del brazo de sus maridos o pretendientes. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser normal, pasear con algún hombre apuesto y decente que la cortejara. Casarse, tener una familia. Un hogar. Aspiraciones que dolorosamente se le hacían inalcanzables; Cada uno de los detalles que observaba estaba más lejos por ser real. Ansiaba con todas sus ganas poder irse de "Gaia" vivir su vida, trabajar independientemente, hacerse de amigos. Solo pedía una vida normal.

Llegaron hasta la plaza más importante de todo Kyoto. Donde se montaba un escenario y allí empezaban los números de diferentes artistas que entretenían al público, toda la tarde. Okami les había dado instrucciones precisas de acompañar a todos los hombres solteros y recorrer las cercanías de la plaza, consiguiendo clientes para el "Okiya". Kaoru vio con pánico que Misao y Megumi se alejaban de allí, ¿Qué haría ella, completamente sola? Era obvio que su inexperiencia con los hombres espantaría, más que atraería, a los hombres del lugar.

- ¿Vamos? — Kaoru se sobresalto y se dio vueltas, rogando que no fuera un hombre. Aún que no sonaba como uno. Le sonrió agradecidamente a Kumatsu. Seguramente debía intuir sus miedos.

- Si, Gracias… - Comenzaron a caminar, esquivando gente.

- Debo decir… Que Misao y Megumi son muy intrépidas… y que tú eres valiente, Kaoru… - La melodiosa vez de Kumatsu, la tranquilizo. - … Yo no hubiese desafiado de esa manera a Okami… - Kaoru sonrió, nerviosa.

- Estas haciendo que me arrepienta… -

- No te estoy diciendo eso… - Los ojos castaños de Kumatsu se posaron en los azules de Kaoru - … Eres muy esforzada y tienes un temple increíble… te admiro por eso… merecías salir de esa casa… estuviste durante diecisiete años encerrada allí, soportando cada uno de los maltratos de Okami… Y ahora que te veo bien… eres hermosa… no se por que Okami nunca quiso educarte para Geisha… - Kaoru se sonrojo.

- Yo no soy como Megumi y Misao… - La miro avergonzada - … No soy como tú… -

- No necesitas ser como nadie… solo tu misma, Kaoru… - Suspiro - … Te empeñas en negar todo lo que eres… no puedes apreciar bien tu brillo interior… Sin embargo, yo si puedo verte bien… ¿Y sabes que veo?… - Kaoru negó con la cabeza - … Veo a la mujer más bonita y hermosa de todo el Okiya, aún que intentes negarlo… Tú Kaoru, eres más despampanante que Megumi, más tenaz y bonita que Misao y mucho más elegante que yo… Tienes todas y cada una de las cualidades que cualquier mujer envidiaría… solo que tú no las ves… - Los ojos de Kaoru tenían lagrimas, asomándose. 

- Gracias… - Dijo, agarrándola del brazo y siguiéndola. Megumi miraba animadamente a cada hombre que se le cruzaba enfrente, algunos acompañados por unas muy aburridas mujeres, al parecer. Misao trago en seco luego de que una muchacha joven la fulminara con la mirada.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? — Reclamo molesta. - … ¡A mi es a quien miran mal!… -

- ¿Qué? — Misao tiro del brazo de Megumi.

- ¡Que dejes de mirar a los hombres como si fueran un pedazo de carne y llevaras un mes en ayunas! — Rugió molesta.

- ¡Baja la voz! — Susurro Megumi - … Vas a asustar a la clientela… -

- ¿Clientela?… Megumi, son hombres casados!!! — La aludida miro a una de las parejas, la mujer agarraba con fuerza a su hombre y miraba con odio a Megumi y Misao.

- Perdón… - Agarro el brazo de Misao y corrió lo más lejos posible. Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo cansada. Misao la miro mal.

- Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías? — Megumi comenzó a caminar, torciendo su cabeza y observando duramente a Misao.

- Deja de molestar y apurate que hay que conseguir clientes… No quiero que Okami vuelva a encerrarme durante días!!! — Renegó. Misao palideció. - … Y no pongas esa cara de… - Se choco contra algo duro y Cayó al suelo, golpeándose el trasero. Risas y carcajadas llegaron hasta los oídos de Megumi. Misao la ayudo a levantarse.

- Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar, preciosura… - Megumi abrió sus ojos. Tres hombres y un niño la miraban, risueño. Ella los miro con cierto desprecio. Más al cabeza de escoba que había hablado con tanta arrogancia. - … En estos días cualquiera hubiese aprovechado la situación… -

- Solo un degenerado lo haría a plena luz del día… - Completo con cierta irritación. El hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños, frunció su ceño. Misao miro sus ropas y tiro del Kimono de Megumi. No era bueno meterse con los Inshin shishi. Oda, Akira y Yahiko miraron divertidos a aquella Geisha, solo Battousai se atrevía a conocer a un Sanosuke cabreado.

- No me molestes, mujer… - Soltó brusco - … No me pongas a prueba… - Megumi se acercó un poco hasta él.

- ¿Si no, que? — Lo desafió. Sanosuke, la miro furioso. Oda, Akira y Yahiko apenas contenían las risas. Misao los observo, con nerviosismo. - … ¿Me golpearas? —

- Soy un caballero… - Dijo indignado. Megumi rió.

- No lo pareces, ¿te lo han dicho? — Respondió con sarcasmo. Sanosuke agarro la cabeza de Megumi y cerró el espacio que los separaba, besándola. Oda, Akira, Misao y Yahiko abrieron sus bocas, pasmados. Sano y Megumi se separaron y miraron, fijamente.

- ¡Sos un idiota! — Megumi lo abofeteo. Sano sonrió y la agarro de la mano, reteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo. Megumi lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada.

- Soy un idiota encantado por una Geisha… - La mano de Megumi apretó al de Sanosuke. Misao suspiro.

- Encontré a mi cliente, Misao… - Sonrió Megumi mirando a Sanosuke. Misao rodó sus ojos ante la rara situación. Y comenzaron a caminar. Misao miro a los otros tres.

- Soy Misao Makimachi, ¿Y ustedes? —

- Yahiko miyogin… - Se presento el niño.

- Akira Kawamura… - Misao miro al castaño. 

- Y yo soy Oda miyakamin… - Misao le sonrió.

- Al parecer tendremos que pasear juntos hasta que esos dos, se separen, ¿no? — Megumi y Sanosuke, se daban cariños y empalagosos que revolvían el estomago de Yahiko.

- Espero que sea pronto… - Susurro Oda a Akira - … Tenemos un trabajo que cumplir… - Akira asintió. Tenían que estar atentos, cualquier partidario del Shogun, sería una amenaza. Akira recorrió el lugar con la mirada. 

-.-.-.-

Kojiro suspiro aburrido por decimotercera vez. La guardia junto a Battousai no era para nada entretenida. Callado, reservado e irritante Battousai caminaba despacio entre la gente mirando y observándolo absolutamente todo, cada detalle. Su katana estaba amarrada del lado izquierdo con firmeza. Muchas mujeres y hombres adultos se corrían de su camino, reconociéndolo. Numerosas personas se preguntaban con horror ¿Qué hacía Battousai mostrándose a plena luz del día?

- ¿Hace calor, no? — Murmuro Kojiro, tratando de establecer una conversación. Kenshin miro atentamente a los unos hombres con espadas no muy lejos de ellos. - … Contigo es imposible hablar, ¿no? —

- No me gusta hablar… -

- ¡Vaya, lo que debe sufrir Idzuka tratando de conversar contigo! —

- … Nosotros matamos, no conversamos… - Kojiro suspiro.

- Entiendo… eres más frío que la nieve, Battousai… - Kenshin fijo sus ojos, al parecer había algo que les llamaba poderosamente la atención. Había algo que los estaba distrayendo de sus puestos de trabajo. Reconoció al instante, entre sus ropas, el emblema del Shogun.

- Son hombres de Tokugawa… - Kojiro siguió atentamente la mirada de Battousai.

- Al parecer están muy entretenidos, ¿verdad?… ¿Qué demonios estarán mirando? — Pregunto curioso. Kenshin siguió con precisión los ojos de los hombres. Y entonces se quedo desconcertado. Creyó ver una visión. Una mujer de las más hermosas que hubiese visto en su vida, caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Kumatsu, la mujer del jefe. Su piel blanca como la nieve contrastaba agraciadamente con sus sedosos y largos cabellos negros; su pulposa boca rojiza parecía bailar al ritmo de las suaves palabras, sus pequeñas y finas manos, se movían delicadamente al compás de la conversación. Su esbelta pero delgada figura, la hacía verse aún más elegante bajo ese Kimono. Su rostro con rasgos finos y delicados, destacaban su innegable belleza y perfección. Pero había una cosa que llamaba más la atención sobre ella. La forma almendrada de sus ojos y, el raro y único color, azul zafiro. Lindos y Preciosos. Poderosamente atractivos y atrayentes. Kojiro miro en la dirección que Battousai y los hombres de Shogun miraban, entretenidos. Jadeo al reconocerla. - ¡Es ella! —

- ¿Cómo? — Kenshin lo miro, sorprendido.

- Es ella de la que les hable!!! — Indico eufórico - … La mujer que trabaja en "Gaia" —

- Dijiste que no era una Geisha… - Ambos la miraron, estaba vestida como una y andaba junto a Kumatsu promocionando el Okiya. Kojiro la miro confundido.

- Ella me dijo que no era una Geisha… - Volvió a obstinarse Kojiro. Kenshin desvió su mirada hacía los guardias del Shogun, ellos eran más importantes que una simple cara bonita. 

- De todas maneras… olvídalo… - Escupió con cierta molestia - … Debemos concentrarnos en el trabajo… - El hombre bufo.

- ¡Claro, lo dices por que tú tienes a Tomoe! — Battousai lo miro fríamente. - ¡Mírame a mi!… tengo treinta y siete años!!!… -

- La autocompasión es la defensa de los débiles… - Señalo con seriedad. Clavo sus ojos dorados en la figura de las tres personas que se desplazaban a través de las personas. Se estaban alejando. Kojiro, enrojeció.

- ¡No puedes entenderme por que aún tienes veintitrés años y… - Kenshin comenzó a seguirlos a distancia prudente. Kojiro indignado, lo siguió - … ¡Battousai! — El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y con su mano, golpeo ágilmente la nuez de Adán de Kojiro, dejándolo instantáneamente sin habla.

- Cierra la boca… - Ordeno irritado. Kojiro temeroso lo dejo en paz. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que seguían a Kumatsu y a la otra Geisha. Las rodearon cerca de un callejón sin salida. Kenshin y Kojiro, se ocultaron, observando la escena. Uno de los hombres más grandes y en forma de gorila miro a ambas de manera lujuriosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — Pregunto con brusquedad la pelinegra. Kojiro sorprendido la miro con orgullo, en aquella época no era común que las mujeres tuviesen ese ímpetu para enfrentar a cualquier hombre espadachín y mucho menos si eran del regimiento del Shogun. Pero Kaoru en realidad, estaba más atemorizada que nunca. Battousai la observo con detenimiento. Kumatsu jadeo, con horror y agarro a Kaoru de la manga de su Kimono. Los tres hombres rieron.

- Esta puta si que tiene carácter… - Dijo uno con el ojo parchado. Kumatsu se arrodillo e hizo una inclinación ante la sorpresa de Kaoru.

- Disculpen a mi tonta pupila… - Rectifico desesperada. Kumatsu sabía que podían llegar a matarlas, si querían. Esos hombres no respetaban la vida, para nada. El más grande de todos con dientes amarillos, agarro a Kaoru del brazo con brusquedad.

- Esta me gusta… es preciosa y me excita cuando las perras ponen pelea… - Kaoru forcejo duramente, tratando de zafarse. Pero el tremendo gorilón la sostenía contra su cuerpo, restregándole su virilidad. Kaoru sintió asco de ello.

- ¡Soltame animal! — Chillo desesperada. Kumatsu Se levanto del suelo y corrió a golpear al hombre que estaba manoseando a Kaoru. Unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.

- Tú eres mía, preciosa… - Kojiro amago la intención de levantarse pero Battousai lo detuvo, mirando detenidamente la escena. Eran simples estúpidos tratando se mitigar sus primitivos impulsos.

- Suéltame… ¿Qué no ves que las van v violar? ¡No puedo permitir que suceda eso!!! — Kojiro miro impotente al pelirrojo. Parecía que no iba a intervenir para nada. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando la mujer del jefe esta siendo ultrajada? — Kenshin clavo sus ojos dorados en los negros de Kojiro.

- ¿Kumatsu esta aquí? -

- Si, Kumatsu es la mujer del jefe… - Informo - … Y si me sueltas, podré ir a ayudarla… no quiero que el jefe me corte la cabeza cuando se entere de que deje que violaran a su mujer mientras miraba!!! — Termino sarcástico. Kenshin dirigió su mirada hacía donde las dos Geishas, estaban gritando y forcejeando.

- Mierda!… - Battousai soltó a Kojiro y desapareció de donde estaba. Desenfundo su espada y al instante, tres cuerpos ensangrentados, yacían sobre el suelo. Kumatsu abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando diviso a un pelirrojo. Kaoru separo sus parpados y vislumbro la sangre que las rodeaba; con pánico noto que los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres la rodeaban cercanamente. Se tambaleo al levantarse y levanto la cabeza para observar hacía donde se dirigía. Se sorprendió cuando encontró dos orbes doradas mirándola fijamente y paro de golpe; era más alto que ella y llevaba su precioso cabello pelirrojo en una coleta alta, su piel algo tostada y sus labios rectos le daban un aire peligroso. Pero lo que más atemorizaba de ese hombre eran sus ojos fríos y sanguinarios, y su aura oscura, densa y bestial. Aquel hombre desprendía una energía espesa, tenebrosa y feroz. Retrocedió instintivamente.

- Battousai… - Kaoru reconoció la voz de Kumatsu. El hombre limpio su espada ensangrentada y la enfundo con cautela. Al parecer se llamaba así. Kaoru se desmayó, perdiendo la conciencia. - … ¡Kaoru!… - Kenshin estiro su cuerpo y alcanzo a atraparla antes de que impactara en el suelo. La miro observando casa detalle de su rostro, nunca había visto tanta paz e inocencia en una sola persona. Levanto el cuerpo fácilmente y la cargo en brazos. Kojiro estaba ayudando a Kumatsu a levantarse.

- Sra. Kumatsu, ¿esta usted bien? — Ella sintió regalándole una sonrisa agradecida. Kenshin con Kaoru en brazos se acercó hasta ellos. 

- Battousai… - Kenshin la miro - … Gracias… -

- Así que tú eres la Geisha de mi jefe… - Escupió escudriñándola. Kojiro se sorprendió de la familiaridad de la voz de Battousai al hablarle. Kumatsu sonrió. - … Después de tanto tiempo, lograste lo que querías… -

- Me costo… pero estoy aquí… - Sonrió. 

- Debemos irnos de inmediato… no tardaran en descubrir los cuerpos… - Razono Kojiro mirando el blanquecino rostro de Kaoru. Kenshin se aparto de ellos y comenzó a caminar. Kumatsu, ayudada por Kojiro, los siguió. Apenas dieron unos pasos cuando una anciana con rostro rudo los paro.

- Disculpe… pero ellas son dos de mis Geishas… - Kumatsu se sorprendió al oírla hablar de esa manera. Okami no solía ser respetuosa con nadie. Luego de entender, sonrió. Seguramente había reconocido a Battousai. Su nombre era leyenda, el mejor asesino de la época y el más temido, también. Debía ser cortes y educada si no quería perder la cabeza allí mismo. Battousai era conocido por ser voluble. Kenshin clavo sus orbes doradas en la mujer, quien inconscientemente tembló.

- Dígame donde esta su Okiya y las llevare… - Okami obedeció calladamente y los guió a través de la multitud que los observaba curiosos. Kumatsu pudo ver, que Megumi y Misao, en ese mismo instante presentaban su número sobre el escenario. Caminaron sin decir palabra la mayor parte del tiempo. De ves en cuando, Okami le dirigía una fría mirada a Kumatsu. Al parecer les esperaba un castigo ejemplar. Seguramente había reconocido a Kaoru, pese a estar vestida y maquillada como una Geisha. Okami los hizo entrar hasta el living y Battousai dejo, delicadamente, a Kaoru sobre un futón improvisado en medio de la sala.

- El Señor Himura y el Señor Kojiro nos salvaron la vida… - Dijo Kumatsu - … ¿No le parece Okami que merecen un agradecimiento por ello? — Okami asintió y le hizo un gesto a Battousai, para que la siguiera. — Estoy segura que el Sr. Kojiro la acompañara bastante bien — Kojiro siguió a la Sra. Dejándolos solos. Kumatsu se giro y encaro a Kenshin - … Battousai, necesito un favor… necesito que regreses al Okiya cuando los Inshin shishi vengan aquí… -

- No me gustan estos lugares, Midori… - Kumatsu se sorprendió. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie más la llamaba así. Solo Kogoro.

- Por favor… - Suplico. — Hazlo por los viejos tiempos, ¿si? — Battousai fijo sus ojos dorados en los Negros de ella.

- Los tiempos pasados se quedan donde están… - Respondió tajante y seco - … Ya no soy él que solía ser… - Kumatsu sonrió.

- Se nota… te recuerdo como un niño curioso y travieso… - Suspiro - … Ahora no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras… Shinta - Kenshin la agarro con fuerza del brazo, zamarreándola. Ese nombre le traía demasiados recuerdos.

- No entiendes nada… no te atrevas a tratar de entenderme… - Rugió molesto. Kumatsu encogió su rostro de dolor. El agarre era muy fuerte. Kenshin la soltó. Kumatsu lo miro con ternura.

- Solo necesito este favor, Battousai… necesito que regreses… - Miro hacía donde yacía la pelinegra dormida - … Necesito que protejas a Kaoru… - Kenshin ladeo su cabeza, fijando su mirada en la mujer desmayada - … Ella no es como el resto… no es una Geisha, a pesar de que esta vestida como una… Okami la tiene como esclava y sirvienta… ella ha servido a esta casa desde que tenía cuatro años… no tiene a nadie en el mundo y seguramente Okami la molerá a palos en cuanto ustedes se vayan… - Battousai miro el rostro sereno de Kumatsu - … Ella es la persona más inocente, pura y compasiva que conozco… y seguramente si tu regresas pidiendo verla o simplemente te pasas por aquí… preguntando por ella, Okami no la fastidiara tanto — Battousai pudo ver suplica en los ojos de Kumatsu. Si bien le importaba un comino el destino de aquella mujer llamada Kaoru, sabía que le debía muchas cosas a Kumatsu. Y Battousai era un hombre de palabra. Con un fastidio del tamaño de Kyoto, Kenshin asintió. Kumatsu sonrió al verlo acceder. Okami y Kojiro regresaron y pronto, ambos se fueron de la casa de Te. Caminaron unas cuadras, callados. Kojiro suspiro con fuerza sacando de sus cavilaciones a Battousai.

- el Sr. Katsura seguramente querrá probar de este sake… según Okami es el mejor y más antiguo de la casa de Te… - Battousai bufo. — Veo que estas de excelente humor, ¿no? — Termino sarcástico. El pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada matadora. 

- Hemos perdido el día… - Respondió con molestia, bruscamente. Kojiro puso cara de bobalicón.

- Pues yo no… después de tanto tiempo pude ver a Kaoru… a mi hermosa Kaoru… - Vociferó con ensoñación. - … ¿Viste Battousai?, No mentía… Kaoru es la más hermosa de las mujeres… - El pelirrojo siguió caminando, sin decir palabra. Tenía que admitir que aquella mujer pelinegra tenía algo que era llamativo. Pero demasiado inocente para una época brutal y desmedida como aquella. Entraron al Hospedaje rápidamente. La Sra. Aiko les sonrió y les indico el comedor. Todos estaban allí. Akira lo miro con odio y Tomoe lo beso.

- No habían Shinsengumi… La persona que nos informo lo hizo mal… quedamos en evidencia… - Expuso molesto Oda. Yahiko recibió una mirada escrutadora de Katsura.

- Señor… la información es de primera mano… - Se excuso nervioso - … Yo… yo le juro… señor… - Sanosuke le pego en la nuca y miro a Katsura.

- Jefe yo le creo al niño… - Aseguro, salvándolo - … pero también creo que alguno de nosotros desembucho… -

- ¿Estas insinuando que hay un traidor? — Pregunto Idzuka algo molesto.

- No lo estoy insinuando… lo aseguro… - Akira miro a Battousai atentamente. Kojiro se mantuvo al margen, tenía pensamientos propios para toda la noche después de haber visto a la pelinegra de sus sueños.

- ¿Por qué nos traicionarían? ¡Somos más fuertes que los Shinsengumi! —

- ¡Precisamente por eso!, ¿Quién es nuestra arma secreta? — Todos en la habitación, incluida Tomoe, miraron a Battousai, quien bufo. Katsura estaba de acuerdo con Sanosuke, hasta el momento. Los Inshin Shishi no eran nada sin Battousai. - … Ellos saben que necesitan destruir a nuestra arma secreta para desbaratarnos a todos nosotros… Y para eso, es bueno tener a alguien encubierto en el bando contrario… siguiendo cada uno de los pasos de Battousai… pensemos en todas las posibilidades, compañeros… es mejor pensar en todo y no dejar nada librado al azar… -

- Un plan muy retorcido… - Admitió Oda. 

- Pero podría ser una posibilidad… - Lo pensó, Katsura. Idzuka frunció el ceño.

- No puede ser que creas esa basura, Kogoro… - Sanosuke bufo, fastidiado. - … No tienen suficientes pruebas para decir algo así… -

- Averigüémoslo… - Dijo sencillamente Sanosuke - … Investiguemos a todos los Inshin Shishi en secreto… -

- Me parece coherente… - Apoyo Oda.

- ¡Tendríamos que investigar a más de cuatrocientos soldados Inshin Shishi en todos los distritos de Japón! ¡Eso sin contar los informantes encubiertos! — Reclamo Idzuka.

- Manos a la obra, entonces!!! — Sanosuke sonrió.

- ¿¡Estas loco?! — Katsura levanto una mano, callándolos.

- ¿Qué piensan al respecto Kawamura, Himura? — Ambos se observaron con rencor.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sanosuke, señor… - Dijo escuetamente el pelirrojo. Akira gruño. 

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sanosuke también, señor… - Repitió con antipatía Kawamura. Katsura sonrió. Era raro que aquellos dos estuvieran de acuerdo. Idzuka bufo.

- Entonces eso se hará… vigilaremos a cada uno… puede que haya un traidor que les haya dicho a los hombres del Shogun o a los lobos de mibu que íbamos a estar hoy en el festival de Bon… -

- Cambiando de tema… ¿cómo estuvo el festival? — Pregunto Idzuka. - … Hubiese ido pero el jefe… - Lo miro mal - … Tenía trabajo para mi hoy… -

- No te moriste, ¿o si? — Rió Katsura. Todos rieron, menos Tomoe y Kenshin.

- ¡Sanosuke encontró compañía y me parece que se terminara casando! — Se burlo Yahiko, quien recibió un golpe de parte del Kendoka. Katsura enarco una ceja, curioso. Idzuka estallo a carcajadas.

- ¿Sanosuke con una mujer? — Lo fastidio. El luchador lo golpeo con la punta de la katana de Akira. - ¡Auch! —

- Es del Okiya _"Gaia"_ — Dijo algo sonrojado. Kenshin sonrió internamente. - … Es una Geisha llamada Megumi… iré a verla mañana en la noche, Katsura… -

- Creo que te acompañare… - Todos en el comedor, quedaron petrificados. ¿Cómo uno de los jefes de los Inshin Shishi iba a concurrir a un burdel, siendo la estrella de la oposición? - ¿Qué? — Pregunto con gracia. Oda se atraganto.

- Pero tú… - 

- Quiero ira a ver a Kumatsu… la extraño… - Explico con sencillez. Kenshin rodó sus ojos. A veces Katsura podía ser muy banal. - … Bien, luego de un día largo… merecen descansar… Me retiro, tengo que atender cosas… - Battousai salió del comedor seguido de cerca por Tomoe. Cuando llegaron a la habitación que compartían, Kenshin fue a sentarse a la ventana que daba hacía el patio interior del Hospedaje. Tomoe recogió los hilos y agujas con las que había estado tejiendo. Con pasividad las coloco en su lugar y luego se sentó frente al pelirrojo.

- El viento esta cambiando de dirección… - Observo Battousai. Tomoe miro con tranquilidad el cielo obscurecido, la candidez con que el viento mecía los cabellos pelirrojos del asesino, era hipnotizador. 

- Eso es malo… - Kenshin volteo su cara para verla fijamente. Con su característica apacibilidad, Tomoe destilaba belleza y seriedad. Era un bálsamo. No podría dejarla nunca. La amaba completamente.

- ¿Por qué? — Pregunto curioso.

- Por que los cambios, no son buenos… - Kenshin miro el cielo nuevamente. Pensando que lo que tuviera que cambiar, cambiaría. Y ni él, ni mucho menos ella podría evitar, el destino. La abrazo embriagándose con su perfume, y la beso, perdiendo total control sobre su cuerpo.

-.-.-.- 

Kaoru gimió al mover su brazo para alcanzar la tinta, su pincel cayó al suelo. Kumatsu la miro con pena y la ayudo a arreglar el desastre. Megumi y Misao, observaron con desaliento la escena. Okami le había propinado una buena paliza a Kaoru por haberse hecho pasar por una Geisha; la pelinegra había tenido que ser atendida por un doctor por lo severo de la golpiza. Kumatsu se había librado con ocho días de encierro, solamente. La ira de Okami no había tenido límites y en cuanto todas las Geishas y Maikos estuvieron en casa, la llevo a la cocina, y por los fuertes aullidos y gemidos, la había matado a golpes.

Kumatsu, Megumi y Misao habían pasado los últimos días, sanando sus heridas. Kaoru no había tenido ni siquiera un solo halito de aliento para levantarse durante los tres días que le siguieron a la paliza. Con moretones y magulladuras por todo su cuerpo, que todavía no desaparecían, Okami la había obligado a volver a sus actividades rutinarias. Kumatsu Y Okami habían discutido fuertemente, por eso le habían subido el castigo de cuatro a ocho días.

Kaoru sonrió agradecida a Kumatsu. Dio gracias a Dios de que Okami hubiese salido, por que definitivamente no la hubiese dejado practicar ortografía antigua con las Geishas. Hitomi y Ami, dos de las Maiko más jóvenes, le sonrieron. Noriko, una de las Geishas más antiguas, bufo cansada. Tres jóvenes más la rodeaban, sirviéndole fascinadas. Noriko solía causar admiración por su actitud.

- Hace mucho calor aquí… ¡Y esa vieja nos mantiene aquí dentro! — Gruño Noriko, fastidiada, dejando a un lado el papiro y el pincel. Una muchacha castaña le entrego un vaso de limonada. Kumatsu sonrió. 

- Deberías hablar con mayor prudencia, Noriko… - La aconsejo Kumatsu. Kaoru vio a Noriko mirar con cariño a Kumatsu. Se habían conocido en el Okiya y mantenían una fuerte amistad.

- Nos tiene como esclavas y lo sabes, Kumatsu… - Megumi rodó sus ojos - … ¡No podemos salir más de dos veces al año, cuando sabemos perfectamente que en el distrito de Tokio las dejan salir a todos los eventos sociales! — Kumatsu suspiro.

- Lo sé… pero no nos queda más que obedecer… Sabes lo que les pasa a las Geishas que se atreven a abandonar sus Okiyas… - Termino con rudeza. Megumi, Hitomi, Ami, Misao y Kaoru bajaron sus miradas. Salir de la casa que las albergaba era alta traición, y la traición era castigada con la muerte.

- Eso es lo único que me detiene de salir de aquí… - Explico seria. Las tres muchachas que acompañaban a Noriko, temblaron.

- Lo único que tendría que mantenerte aquí es tu sentido de supervivencia… Con todos los ataques y asesinatos que se están cometiendo en Kyoto desde el inicio de la guerra, lo más lógico es mantenerse aquí y al margen de todo… - Refuto Megumi con tono grave.

- Vaya, pensé que realmente no entendías lo que estaba sucediendo en tu país… después de todo… esta más que comprobado que juventud y sabiduría son dos rutas que van en paralelo… - Respondió sarcástica y suficiente, Noriko. La vena de la sien de Megumi aumento, alarmantemente.

- ¡Oye! — Se quejo la pelinegra. Misao la sostuvo, con fuerza.

- Noriko… - Advirtió Kumatsu. La Geisha bufo.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpo con Megumi. - … Aún que no me arrepienta en serio!!! — Kaoru rodó sus ojos, cuando Megumi estaba sacando fuego por la boca. Misao la tranquilizo, rápidamente.

- Eres muy irascible, Megumi… - Corroboro Misao, practicando su ortografía - … ¿Cómo pretendes conseguir marido de esa manera? — Noriko rió.

- Seguramente los hombres, escapan… - Megumi le hizo un gesto obsceno. Las tres muchachas que estaban con Noriko, se horrorizaron. Kumatsu y Kaoru rieron.

- Creo que la guerra terminara antes de que Megumi consiga marido… - Dijo Kaoru con gracia. Megumi la miro dolida.

- ¿Tú también, Kaoru? — Hitomi sonrió. 

- ¿Cuándo fue tu ceremonia de Mizuage, Megumi? — Pregunto interesada Ami. Misao se destornillo de la risa, al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga. Noriko, Kaoru, Kumatsu y Hitomi la miraron con curiosidad. La ceremonia del Mizuage consistía en la perdida de la virginidad de una Geisha al precio del mayor postor. Todas sabían que aquella era la única vez en sus vidas que serían capaces de juntar la suma más grande de dinero en toda su carrera.

- Y-yo… emm… cuando tenía catorce… - Contesto, avergonzada.

- ¿Dolió? — Kumatsu y Noriko, abrieron sus ojos y se largaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Hitomi! — Chillo escandalizada Misao. Megumi sonrojada como un tomate, tosió.

- Creo que eso lo sabrás cuando sea tu ceremonia del Mizuage… - Espeto, terriblemente abochornada. Ami miro a Misao.

- ¿Y tú? — Misao sonrió.

- Yo a los quince… - Respondió con ligereza. Kaoru sonrió y Megumi quiso matarla por la soltura de sus respuestas. Hitomi miro a Kaoru.

- ¿Y tú, Kaoru? — La aludida se ruborizo, terriblemente turbada. Kumatsu se puso seria, de pronto.

- Kaoru no es una Geisha… - Aclaro secamente. Megumi se sorprendió por su reacción. - … Ella no contempla ninguna ceremonia y por lo tanto no participa de ninguna de las celebraciones comunes de una Geisha… -

- "sea que todavía sos pura!!! - Sonrió Ami. Kaoru asintió. - … Yo estoy preparándome, me faltan dos meses para cumplir quince y Okami dice que tiene varios interesados para mi ceremonia… -

- Ojala sea un guapetón como Akira Kawamura de los Inshin shishi… - Comento bobalicona, Hitomi. Noriko frunció su ceño. Megumi y Misao, se sobresaltaron.

- No es recomendable meterse con ninguno de los Inshin shishi!!! — Chillo Noriko - … Están involucrados en una Guerra… y si tenemos preferencia por cierto sector, nos veremos involucradas en esto, tomando partido de uno de los bandos… mantengamos al Okiya neutral… -

- No estaba diciendo que iba a ofrecerme a él… - Dijo herida, Hitomi - … Solo comentaba lo buen mozo que es… - Kaoru rió.

- Si hablamos de buen mozo… ¡No dejen afuera a Katsura, el líder de los Inshin Shishi! - Agrego Noriko mirando sugestivamente a Kumatsu, quien rió - … Aquí tenemos a alguien que nos lo puede corroborar… - Kumatsu tosió.

- ¡Megumi encontró el amor durante el festival de Bon, un Inshin Shishi también! — Indico Misao, picadamente. - ¡Sagara, Sanosuke! — Megumi, quien estaba practicando su ortografía, hizo un mal trazo al escuchar el nombre de aquel luchador atractivo - … ¡El prometió volver a verla!… seguramente estará mañana aquí — Noriko, palideció.

- Ojala mañana no se les ocurra a los hombres de Shogun, caer por aquí… - Dijo - … Pero por lo que veo… aquí hay más mujeres de los Inshin Shishi de lo que pensé… - Bufo. Kumatsu sonrió.

- ¿Y a ti, Kaoru? — Preguntó Ami - … ¿Qué hombre te parece atractivo? — Kaoru recordó al héroe pelirrojo y se sonrojo, profundamente. Misao, Hitomi y Ami la miraron con picardía - … ¿Quién es?… -

- Eh… yo… -

- Kaoru apenas ha visto hombres en su vida… - Intervino Kumatsu, seria - … No puede opinar de algo que no sabe… - El orgullo herido de Kaoru, la hizo enfadarse hasta el punto de contestar.

- Hay un hombre… - Bramo más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado. Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que tenía la atención de todas las Geishas de la casa. Avergonzada, suspiro sabiendo de que no había vuelta atrás. Debía hablar - … Un hombre que me parece interesante… - Misao y Megumi, fruncieron su ceño. Ellas no sabían absolutamente nada de aquello. Seguramente estaban tan o más pasmadas que el resto.

- ¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De donde es? ¿Están saliendo? — Bombardeo una Geisha.

- ¡Hitomi! — Reto Ami. Noriko sonrió. Las mejillas de Kaoru, estaban sonrojadas. Kumatsu la observo en silencio tenso.

- Lo vi en el festival de Bon… - Kumatsu la miro, incrédula - … Un pelirrojo valiente que nos ayudo a Kumatsu y a mi de unos extraños hombres… - Los últimos días, desde el accidente, no había pasado un solo minuto en que no pensara en el seductor pelirrojo. De vez en cuando, se encontraba soñando despierta con sus atrayentes y raros ojos o con su morena y tentadora piel. No sabía que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención de aquel desconocido, pero deseaba volver a verlo.

- ¡Battousai! — Soltó aprensiva, Kumatsu. Noriko, Megumi y Misao jadearon.

- ¡No podes estar interesada en ese hombre! — Chillaron Noriko y Kumatsu, al unísono. Hitomi y Ami, fruncieron sus ceños, curiosas. Kaoru acomodo el pincel y el papiro sobre el suelo y se dispuso a mirarlas, inquisitivamente. Megumi y Misao se observaron, preocupadas.

- ¿Por qué no?… - Quiso saber la Ojiazul. Las tres acompañantes de Noriko, abrieron su boca pasmadas.

- ¿No sabes quien es Battousai? — Pregunto recelosa, Noriko. Todas miraron a la Geisha. Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

- Déjala… ella no sabe… - Se apresuro a decir, Kumatsu. Todas las mujeres del Okiya, giraron sus cabezas, para poder verla mejor. Kaoru enarco una ceja.

- ¡Entonces díselo! ¡No puede interesarse en ese cruel asesino! — Kaoru abrió sus ojos, pasmada.

- ¿Asesino? — Pregunto descolocada. Megumi asintió y Misao tembló. 

- Battousai es el asesino más sanguinario y despiadado de los Inshin Shishi… - Informo Misao - … Según dicen… es el hijo del mismísimo diablo… - Kaoru palideció, asustada - … Es el más cruel y trastornado de todos los asesinos… y su nombre es leyenda, por que ha matado a tantos hombres, como su gran agilidad y habilidad con la espada, se lo permite… -

- Se rumorea que ha llegado a matar a niños y mujeres, al igual que hombres… - Susurro Megumi, mirando alrededor, como si las paredes tuvieran orejas - … es un Psicópata perturbado que disfruta ver sangre en el cuerpo de sus enemigos… Sus mismos compañeros no se atreven a dirigirle siquiera la palabra… dicen que al matar a tanta gente y ver tantos cadáveres, con el tiempo, se ha vuelto inhumano, demente y neurótico… - 

- Ese hombre es una bestia… - Termino Noriko, segura. - … ¿Y sabes que es lo más irónico?… Battousai es joven, y ha vencido hasta los más expertos y veteranos espadachines… comentan que su técnica es única e inigualable… pero él esta lo suficientemente loco, como para usar su técnica de manera errónea… - Kaoru bajo su mirada. No, no podía ser. Aquella descripción encajaba perfectamente con su apariencia feroz e intimidante. Pero no con aquella luz que se escondía en sus ojos y ella, seguramente de manera equivocada, había podido vislumbrar. Aquel hombre no era como sus amigas pensaban. Aquel pelirrojo tenía humanidad en su ser. Y de manera especial, llamaba poderosamente su atención. 

- Según dicen… es atractivo… - Opino Hitomi.

- ¡No importa cuan atractivo, guapo o atrayente sea!… - Dijo Noriko - … Es un asesino!! -

- De cualquier manera… - Kaoru se sobresalto, saliendo de sus pensamientos - … tenes que dejar de pensar en él… - Kaoru bajo su mirada, confundida. No sabía que pensar. Sus amigas de toda la vida le advertían del joven, pero eso lo hacía más atrayente aún. Pese a todo, Battousai era todo un reto y ella sabía que más temprano que tarde sabría de él.

-.-.-.-.- 

**Autora:** _¡Espero no me maten!… Por el encuentro que NO se realizo… déjenme alcanzar algo para amortiguar los piedrazas!!! El capítulo no es la gran cosa, pero se deja leer… Muchas Gracias… también quiero dar las gracias a: _

**kisa-Chan-sohma**

**Kasumi Shinomori**

**BattousaiKamiya**

**just Eowyn**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**kyoko chan**

**kagomekaoru**

**Yuki-Kudo**

**Esmeraldy**

**Athena Kaoru Himura**

**yK**

**marcela**

**joy**

**Yine**

**Kaoru Takarai**

**Kaoru23**

**Mika**

**Sakura dark angel**

**.:Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo:.**

_- Así que al parecer, eres tú… - Musito Katsura, mirándola. Okami y Kumatsu lo observaron, sorprendida. - … Eres tú quien a tenido a mis hombres hablando de ti, durante tres días seguidos… - Sus hombres se sonrojaron y tosieron - … No sabía como hacer para encontrarte, me daba curiosidad conocer a la persona que había alterado las hormonas de mis soldados… así que me tome la molestia de pedirle a Yahiko que te ubicara… al final todo resulto como había planeado, Kaoru Kamiya… -_

Gracias a todos!!! Y ténganme paciencia, en cuanto puedo, actualizo!!!


	4. Contacto

Capítulo 4

**Contacto **

-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola!!! FELIZ AÑO!!! Este es un regalo de año nuevo… ¡Espero que la estén pasando fenómeno… yo estoy hecha una bola!!! Comí como condenada y ahora estoy sufriendo "el día después de"… Creo que voy a tener que meterme en una de esos centros de Rehabilitación, pero para obesos!!!... ¬.¬ en todo caso, espero que disfruten de este Capítulo… he tardado, pero ténganme paciencia!!!... los quiero!!! _

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

- Dobla el Futón, por favor… - Le pidió su mujer. Battousai la miro de lado, fascinado. Su alto y delicado perfil, le proporcionaba una belleza rara. Sus movimientos acompasados eran un arte para sus ojos. Tomoe Batió sus cortos cabellos que le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo del hombro.

- ¿Quieres salir al jardín? — Pregunto el pelirrojo, luego de acomodar el futón en el armario. Tomoe asintió, seria.

- Vamos… - Abrieron la puerta, bajaron las escaleras, saludaron a compañeros de Kenshin y salieron al patio interno de la Casona. Si bien no era un bosque entero, Aquel Jardín era bastante más grande y espacioso, de lo que eran comúnmente los jardines internos de las casas en aquellas épocas. Caminaron juntos hasta un descansillo que estaba justo del árbol más antiguo y sagrado de la Casa. Tomoe se sentó y Kenshin aspiro el aire puro, mirando vaciamente hacía el cielo. - … ¿Cuándo nos mudaremos? —

- ¿Eh? — Kenshin enfoco la negra mirada de Tomoe.

- ¿Cuándo nos mudaremos?… - Volvió a cuestionar - … Oí a Katsura decir que nos íbamos a mudar de central, no me extraña con la cantidad de cosas que estas causando… -

- ¿Qué estoy causando? — Kenshin observo fijamente los movimientos de los cabellos de su mujer. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle? - ¿Qué queres decir? ¿Qué toda esta guerra que esta sucediéndose es por mi culpa? — Frunció su ceño, molesto.

- En gran parte así es… - Farfullo tranquila - … Tú eres la fuerza de los Inshin Shishi, si dejaras de pelear… esta guerra quizás podría tener fin… - El cuerpo del pelirrojo se tenso, incomodo.

- ¡¿Estas insinuándome que me rinda?!… ¡Estoy luchando por un ideal, por un sueño que con muchos de mis compañeros compartimos juntos! ¡Hemos perdido tantas o más vidas que los hombres del Shogun! ¡Rendirme sería traicionar a mis colegas y traicionarme a mi mismo! ¡A mis sueños de ver a un Japón más abierto! — Rugió aspirando aire - … Me extraña que me lo digas tú, Tomoe… que compartes tu vida conmigo… -

- ¡No lo digo por eso!, no me malinterpretes, Kenshin… - Se apresuro a aclarar, asustada por su reacción, tomándolo del brazo. - … Yo te amo… y quiero ser feliz contigo y para siempre… pero esta guerra nos esta alejando… Y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarme vencer por una absurda guerra!!! — Bramo molesta, levantándose y enfrentándolo. Kenshin, sorprendido, retrocedió - … ¡Yo voy a pelear por nuestro amor!… deja la guerra, escapemos juntos lejos y no nos preocupemos por todo lo demás… - Los ojos de Kenshin resplandecieron dorados, se veía furioso, se soltó del agarre de su cuerpo y se alejo de ella.

- ¿Cómo podes pedirme algo así? — Rugió letalmente despacio - … ¿Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza que yo voy a dejar de pelear por la gente que es este instante esta sufriendo? … Yo no soy tan egoísta como para pensar en mi mismo… - Tomoe le sostuvo la mirada. - … Si deje a mi maestro fue para pelear por aquellos que no podían hacerlo… -

- ¿Aún a costa de tu propia felicidad? — Pregunto con rudeza, Tomoe.

- Aún a costa de eso… - Asevero decidido. Ella apretó sus manos, conteniéndose.

- ¡Yo no lo voy a permitir!… ¡No voy a permitir que acabes autodestruyéndote! — Rugió - … Te quiero para mí!!! —

- Tú no me puedes prohibir nada… necesito pelear… esta es mi guerra… - Y Kenshin ingreso a la casa, molesto por la repentina conducta de Tomoe. Camino hasta el Comedor, tratando de olvidar el mal rato. No necesitaba que ahora su mujer también lo fastidiara, ya tenía suficiente con Sanosuke y Yahiko. Oda e Idzuka lo miraron.

- ¿Saben donde esta Sanosuke? — Pregunto irritado. No le hacía gracia juntarse con sus compañeros. Por lo general él era un antisocial, no le caía bien mostrarse y charlar o estar en medio de una fiesta. Era un solitario y solo Tomoe, conseguía sacarlo de su mutismo absoluto.

- En unos momentos estará el almuerzo!!! — Dijo contento Idzuka.

- Esta en su habitación… -

- Gracias por ser útil, Oda… - Musito con sarcasmo Battousai. Oda sonrió ante la mala cara de Idzuka.

- Siempre la ligo, ¿no? — Subió las escaleras y golpeo justo en la habitación frente a la suya. Un ruido fuerte y un grito se oyeron a través de la puerta. Sanosuke salió con el rostro negro, se aparto y lo dejo pasar, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. Kenshin frunció su ceño, apenas entro en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? —

- Shh… nadie sabe que estoy haciendo esto… - Se sentó frente a un montón de instrumentos raros. - … Unos objetos circulares llamados "bombas"… Son lo último en armamento… Geniales, ligeras y muy destructivas… el mejor compañero de un luchador… - Kenshin sonrió. - ¡Vaya lo logre! — Battousai regreso a su semblante arisco. - ¡Logre hacerte sonreír! —

- Con dificultades… - Declaro sentándose frente a su amigo, quien bufo.

- Nunca vas a admitirlo, ¿no? — Kenshin se tentó en sonreír, pero mantuvo su expresión.

- No… -

- ¿Qué sucede? — Kenshin desvió su mirada.

- Necesitaba estar con alguien de confianza… - Dijo.

- Te peleaste con Tomoe… - Aseguro. Kenshin mantuvo su seriedad, no necesitaba escuchar a Sanosuke picándole sobre su relación con Tomoe. - … respondo por ti… Si, te peleaste… Kenshin, Tomoe no es la mujer … -

- No quiero oírte, Sanosuke… - Dijo tajante - … Sabes que no me gusta oírte hablar mal de Tomoe… - Sanosuke hizo un gesto gracioso, conteniéndose.

- Lo sé… pero entiende, yo te pensaba con otra persona… - Kenshin rodó sus ojos - … Una persona, digamos… más expresiva… -

- ¿Expresiva? — Sano fue quien bufo, esta vez, impaciente.

- Eres algo lento para tus veintitrés años… - El pelirrojo agarro su espada y Sanosuke prefirió dejar de gastarlo. - … A ver, Tomoe es demasiado tú… - Kenshin lo observo, sin entender - … Tú eres frío, calculador, insensible… en el buen sentido de la palabra, por supuesto… ella se parece demasiado a ti, tú relación debe ser muy divertida me imagino… - Termino con sarcasmo.

- Yo la amo y ella me ama… eso es lo único que necesitamos… - Explico, como un niño.

- Podes ser el espadachín más fuerte y veloz de Japón, pero de relaciones no entendes nada… el amor es un elemento fundamental, tenes razón… pero hay otras cosas que cultivan una relación… -

- ¿Algo más, aparte del amor? — Sanosuke asintió. Kenshin miro hacía la gran ventana que daba al jardín interno de la casa, pensativo. - ¿Qué puede ser mejor que el Amor de una persona? —

- El compañerismo… el acompañamiento mutuo… el concordar y estar de acuerdo con la persona que estés compartiendo tu vida… - Sanosuke sonrió, inconscientemente - … Aparte del amor, que es una sólida base para iniciar una relación, necesitas sentirte querido, acompañado y coincidir con tu pareja en varios puntos de sus vidas… por que recuerda que ya no estas solo, si no que tiene a alguien con quien compartir tus vivencias… lo malo y lo bueno… por eso, en adelante, las decisiones deben tomarla juntos y tratar de vivir en armonía y equilibrio… obviamente no hay pareja que este exentos de peleas y altercados, pero juntos lo superaran… - Kenshin miraba fija y concentradamente a Sanosuke, mientras hablaba. Su relación carecía de muchas de las cosas que había escuchado. A Tomoe no le gustaba opinar sobre su trabajo, a veces llegaba a pensar que él no le interesaba. Muchas veces no coordinaban en nada, poseían pensamientos e ideas diferentes. Para lo único que coincidían era para ir a la cama. Ese ínfimo instante de pasión y después, todo se volvía frío. Hasta su vida.

- Tomoe es la única mujer que me ha acompañado… la amo y eso no podrá cambiarse nunca… - Respondió, tratando de convencerse. Sanosuke sonrió, lastimeramente.

- Eso lo sé… y te lo digo, desde el fondo de mi alma — Repuso triste. Kenshin curvo sus comisuras. - ¡Estas sonriendo… dos en un día, debe ser mi record! —

- Cállate… - Ordeno.

- Sabes… hoy a la noche Oda y los chicos va a ir a "Gaia"… obviamente voy a ir, tengo una cuenta pendiente con cierta linda señorita del lugar y Kojiro esta tan entusiasmado de ver a su "Diosa", que no puede esperar… - Kenshin sintió una insistente molestia por aquella mención de Kojiro - … ¿venís? — Le propuso. Bufo, inconscientemente. Había hecho una promesa y ¿que mejor momento que ese para cumplir su palabra con Kumatsu? Lo único que debía hacer es ir a ese lugar, preguntar por la mocosa y largarse inmediatamente de allí. Y asunto completamente olvidado. No entendía su propia reticencia a aceptar. …l no solía frecuentar aquellos lugares y menos, teniendo a una mujer como Tomoe a su lado. No le parecía correcto. Sin embargo, su promesa debía cumplirla. Battousai era un hombre de palabra. Sanosuke, suspiro, sabiendo su respuesta. Aún antes de haber conocido a Tomoe, Kenshin no le gustaba frecuentar esa clase de lugares. Y aún que se negara quinientas veces, Sanosuke le viviría preguntando hasta el cansancio.

- Si… - Kenshin agudizo más su olfato. Olía a flores blancas. Molesto, endureció su mirada.

- ¡OH tú y tus acciones comedidas, algún día tendrás que… - Sanosuke se detuvo en seco, pasmado - … ¿Acabas de decir que si? — Pregunto incrédulo. 

- Si… - Le aseguro Kenshin, divertido. Sanosuke no pudo salir de su estupor hasta que Battousai se levanto de donde estaba sentado. — Y es mejor que vaya a bañarme antes… - Sanosuke percibió un ruido detrás de la puerta, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

- ¿Te golpeaste con algo? — Cuestiono aún sumido en el sopor de su respuesta. Battousai sonrió, obligadamente. Sanosuke era endiabladamente gracioso. - ¡Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte!… Sonreíste tres veces en menos de una hora y aceptaste mi invitación para ir a un Okiya… -

- No te ilusiones… tengo que cumplir una promesa, si no, no iría… - Declaro colocando su espada en su cinturón, con cautela y parsimonia.

- ¿Promesa?, ¿Qué clase de promesa? — Indago curioso, el luchador. Kenshin bufo.

- Deja de ser entrometido y ocúpate de tus asuntos… - Sonrió - … ¿Recuerdas que te sucedió en Hokkaido el año pasado por ser tan metiche? — Le espeto apenas aguantándose las carcajadas. Sanosuke sonrió internamente, era raro ver a Kenshin de tan buen humor, quizás estar lejos de Tomoe, lo ponía así. Frunció su ceño y el rictus de su cara se volvió más tensa. Otro ruido extraño, le llamo la atención.

- ¡No te burles, mi nalga izquierda jamás volvió a ser la misma desde entonces! — Gruño. Battousai abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- Nos vemos más tarde… -

- En el Comedor… - Le indico Sanosuke - … Nos juntamos en el Comedor… -

- Ahí estaré… - Prometió el pelirrojo, apacible. Saliendo se la habitación de su amigo y adentrándose en la suya. Tomoe estaba sentada cerca de la puerta, lo vio entrar y suspiro. Kenshin camino hasta el pequeño placard que compartían y saco toallas, indiferente a la presencia de su mujer.

- Kenshin… -

- Hoy salgo… No me esperes… - Le cortó, fríamente.

- ¿A dónde… - Tomoe solo escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y una ráfaga de viento, mover su precioso cabello. Kenshin se había ido. Anonadada por su gesto glacial, abrió la puerta e inspecciono ambos pasillos vacíos. - … vas? — observo como la puerta, justo enfrente a la suya, se movía. Sanosuke con su peinado habitual, le sonreía burlonamente.

- ¿Problemas maritales? — Tomoe le mando una mirada fría y cortante.

- Ya quisieras… -

- No intentes esconder lo obvio, querida… - Acarició con una sonrisa irónica y una voz empalagosamente dulce. Tomoe sabía que estaba disfrutando de ese momento. - … Es innegable que estas al borde de una ruptura… -

- Eso te gustaría, ¿no? — Chillo, histérica — Que Kenshin y yo nos separáramos… -

- No te voy a negar que la idea me tienta… - Comento descaradamente.

- Eres un maldito hijo de puta!!! — Sanosuke se carcajeo - ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente entender que Kenshin me ama y yo soy su mujer? ¿tanto detestas la idea? —

- Sinceramente, estas en lo cierto… - Dijo - … La idea de ustedes dos juntos, me repugna… Kenshin se merece a alguien más… - La miro, despectivamente - … De su clase… - Ahora fue le turno de Tomoe de sonreír.

- Yo soy a quien Kenshin Eligio… y si estas en desacuerdo, ¿Por qué no te quejas con él? —

- Ya lo he hecho… pero ya vez, Kenshin es tan idiota que comete una y otra vez el mismo error!!! — Sanosuke sonrió y Tomoe se puso seria.

- Escúchame bien, Sagara!!! — Los ojos de Tomoe, brillaban amenazadores - … Amo a Kenshin y ni tú ni nadie lograra nunca, separarnos… ¡Juro por esta maldita guerra que él jamás me dejara!… él esta destinado a morir a mi lado… en esta vida y en las anteriores!!!… Si él llega de dejarme… si él se atreviera a dejarme… - Bufo. Sanosuke, sabía que ahora estaba hablando en serio. Pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

- Déjate de payasadas… Kenshin es él único que tiene derecho a opinar sobre su vida… no tú… Y por lo visto, esta eligiendo a todos, menos a ti!!! — 

- ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación? — Pregunto escandalizada.

- No más de lo que vos escuchaste la nuestra… - Tomoe se sonrojo. Había estado oyendo detrás de la puerta del luchador, la conversación de Kenshin y Sano. - … Conmigo no es necesario que lleves ese disfraz de mosquita muerta… - Sonrió - … Reconozco perfectamente a una arpía cuando la veo… - Tomoe clavo incisivamente sus ojos negros en los castaños de Sanosuke - … Ah y no te preocupes, Kenshin también se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando… pero como él es un caballero, no te menciono nada… Deberías confiar más en tu pareja, ¿no te parece? — Tomoe cerró sus ojos, entendiendo que había metido la pata hondo. Kenshin estaba perdiendo su confianza en ella. Escucho un sonido rasposo y cuando abrió sus ojos, la puerta enfrente a la suya, estaba nuevamente cerrada. Todo se estaba complicando.

-.-.-.-.- .-

- No creo que resulte… -

- Deja de ser tan pesimista, Saito… - Se quejo otra voz. Saito se sentó correctamente y miro con fijeza a la persona que recién había hablado.

- No es cuestión de ser o no pesimistas, Okita… - Repuso, molesto - … Los Inshin Shishi están cada vez más fuertes… No podemos preocuparnos por buscar a una mocosa de vaya a saber uno donde esta, solo por que suponemos es la hija de Mutsuhito… - Un hombre de rasgos duros, bufo.

- ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, Saito!… Mutsuhito es el candidato para ser Emperador Meiji y líder de los Inshin Shishi!!! — Razono un miembro del Shinsengumi. Okita asintió - … Si podemos encontrar a aquella hija perdida y retenerla, tendremos una fuerte ventaja sobre los Patriotas… no creo que la Cabeza de los Inshin Shishi este dispuesto a perder a su hija… ¡Lo tendremos en nuestras manos! —

- ¿Así?… y dime, Nagakura… ¿Dónde pretendes comenzar a perder tu tiempo? — Pregunto con sarcasmo, Hajime - … ¡Por que me apena decirte que podría estar en cualquier parte de Japón!… ¡Ni si quiera sabemos con seguridad si tiene una hija!, Quizás la oculto tan bien, a causa de la guerra, que ni él mismo sabe donde esta actualmente… -

- Tendremos que averiguarlo… - Susurro Okita, débil.

- ¡Esa no es nuestra prioridad! — Bramo furioso, Saito.

- ¿Así? Y decime, Según tú… ¿Cuál es nuestra prioridad? — Cuestiono Nagakura, irritado.

- ¡Derrotar a Battousai y a los Inshin Shishi! — Grito exasperado - … ¡No ser niñeras de una mocosa perdida! —

- ¡Pues esa mocosa perdida podría ser nuestra salvación, Saito! — Rugió Okita - ¡Podría ser la persona que salvará nuestros traseros!… -

- ¡Estas malditamente obsesionado con Battousai, desde la ultima vez que pelearon! — Le recrimino Nagakura - … ¡Me gustaría que también pudieras ver más allá de esa cabeza pelirroja!… - Saito golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

- ¡Battousai mato a tres de nuestros hombres durante el Festival de Bon!, ¿Y pretenden que me quede callado y sin rechistar cuando quieren desviar el plan para ser niñeras de una niña? —

- No es cualquier niña, Saito… ¡La hija del que puede llegar a ser, si no ganamos la guerra, el próximo Emperador Meiji!… ¿Cómo no ves la diferencia? — Cuestiono Nagakura, molesto.

- ¡POR QUE ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LA MOCOSA! — Saito bufo, podía llegar a ser muy duro. Okita suspiro.

- ¡NO TIENES COHERENCIA LO QUE DICES! ¡ESA NI–A ES LA CLAVE PARA DESHACERNOS DEL MALDITO MUTSUHITO! — Bramo sulfurado, Nagakura.

- ¡YO HARE MATARE AL MISMISIMO MUTSUHITO SI HACE FALTA! — Rugió, colorado Hajime. Okita se levanto de donde estaba sentado, extendiendo sus brazos, conciliador. 

- Hagamos una cosa… Saito se ocupara personalmente de matar a Battousai… mientras nosotros nos ocuparemos del frente a los Inshin Shishi y de buscar a la hija del Emperador… - Nagakura y Saito, se miraron reticentes. Asintieron poco convencidos - … Bien, ¡Yamazaki!… - Llamo. Desde la oscuridad, una sombra se removió rápidamente, delatando su ubicación. Yamazaki Susumu, era uno de los mejores espías de los Shinsengumi. - … Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de las mujeres que han estado con Mutsuhito… y que me digas sus ubicaciones actuales y si han hecho movidas raras durante los últimos años… - La sombra desapareció, velozmente. - … Bueno, me parece que quedamos de acuerdo entonces… - Saito irritado, salió de la habitación dando un duro portazo. 

-.-.-.-.-

Escucho la puerta de la casa, abrirse. El sonido de las pasos de los hombres recién llegados y el eco de las voces varoniles y masculinas, se abrían paso danzando a través de la puerta de la cocina. Kaoru agarro nuevamente un pequeño puñado de arroz entre sus dedos y se lo llevo a la boca, tragándolo. Ese día, había sido la ultima en comer. Luego de su aburrida rutina de lavar y secar todos los platos de la cena, se había tenido que cocinar algo rápido para ella. Seguramente aquella noche sería tranquila, como todas las demás.

Si bien todavía no estaba totalmente recuperada de la paliza que Okami le había propinado, podía decir que estaba mejor que ayer. Había aprendido duramente la lección. Para gente nacida en la esclavitud, no se le estaba permitido salir de la casa que los albergaba. Estaba destinada a pasar el resto de sus días confinada a jurarle lealtad a aquellas limpias paredes.

Sin embargo, no se resignaba a soñar en que un día, su príncipe azul vendría a salvarla. Muchas veces divagaba despierta, cometiendo trastadas a su paso. Un valiente hombre venía a rescatarla; extrañamente nunca tenía rostro. ¡Se golpeo por ilusa! Tonta Kaoru, Tonta. Lo mejor era despertar a esa realidad, pero tampoco quería sumirse en la absoluta depresión a causa de su miserable vida. Necesitaba con todas sus ansias soñar en algo y no hundirse en la sórdida realidad.

El grito excitado y alborotado de las Geishas de la casa, las saco de su ensimismamiento. Kaoru frunció su ceño, ¿Qué era aquello que las había provocado para gritar de esa manera? Su curiosidad llego a su límite cuando recordó que su mundo llegaba hasta la puerta de la cocina, más aún cuando llegaban clientes de afuera. Pero eso no impidió que acercara su oreja hasta pegarla contra la puerta. Su expectación creció aún más cuando oyó a Okami, saludarlos respetuosamente y escucho a Megumi reír como una adolescente. ¿Megumi como una adolescente? ¡El mundo estaba volviéndose loco! Escucho pasos hacía la cocina y se apresuro a hacer cualquier cosa que no delatara que había estado escuchando algo. Misao entró, sonrojada. Kaoru frunció su ceño al verla.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? — Pregunto curiosa Kaoru mirando las mejillas de su amiga. - ¿Por qué estas ruborizada? -

- Estas preguntona hoy, ¿no? — Misao le lanzo un Kimono, púrpura. — Okami quiere que te vistas con esto, te arregles y que salgas a servir Sake a los Señores… - Kaoru tenso su cara. Okami nunca antes la hubiese dejado salir, a menos de que fuera una urgencia, evitaba por todos los medios hacer saber que Kaoru vivía en esa casa junto a las Geisha.

- ¿Por qué quiere que salga? — Misao miro incrédulamente a Kaoru, dándose cuenta de la orden. - ¿Qué esta sucediendo allí, Misao? — 

- Inshin Shishi… - Soltó - … Parece que hoy es su día libre y todos coincidieron en venir aquí… incluso el jefe de ellos, Katsura quien ya reservo la noche con Kumatsu… Son muy apuestos — Misao se sonrojo - … no hay ninguno feo… algunos ya subieron con Noriko y Hitomi a sus habitaciones… Otros aún están eligiéndonos… - Misao se acercó hasta Kaoru y la ayudo a desvestirse - … Debemos apurarnos u Okami se enfadará… quiere tratar como reyes a los Patriotas… nos ordeno complacerlos, no quiere problemas con ellos… - Kaoru termino de ponerse el Kimono y Misao la ayudo con el maquillaje y con el peinado.

- No quiero que me pongas eso blanco que ustedes se ponen… - Misao estupefacta se detuvo - … Si me maquillas, que sean la boca y los ojos… lo demás, déjamelo al natural, por favor… -

- Pero Kaoru… -

- Por favor, Misao… - la aludida bufo, bajando el maquillaje blanco. Kaoru le sonrió. Cuando terminaron, Misao sonrió al verla totalmente cambiada. Tenía que reconocer que Kaoru era la más hermosa de todas las Geishas de la casa, aún que Okami no la considerará una. Ambas llenaron varios recipientes de Sake.

- Estas hermosa… - Misao le sonrió - … Esta noche no podrá resistirse… -

- ¿Cómo? —

- Que esta noche caerá rendido a tus pies!!! - Kaoru frunció su seño, agarrando una bandeja llena de Sake y deteniéndose en la entrada de la puerta.

- ¿Quién? — Misao le coloco una orquídea lila entre el cabello, dándole un toque de inocencia.

- ¿No te lo dije? — Pregunto con un tono falso de inocencia - … ¡Seguramente se me paso!… Battousai esta aquí… - Kaoru abrió sus ojos sorprendida e incrédula. Misao sonrió ante su cara y la empujo hacía fuera de la cocina. Esa noche iba a estar llena de encuentros. Cuando salió de la cocina, percibió un aire denso y espeso. Observo a varios hombres sentados y besándose con Geishas, algunos eran arrastrados divertidos, escaleras arriba. Otros tantos de pie hablando con Okami, quien le hizo una seña para que se acercará. Kaoru desvió su mirada hacía la silla más lejana al resto, una persona estaba sentada y, al parecer, la miraba directamente. Un magnetismo atrayente y seductor emanaba de aquel individuo que no podía distinguir con claridad, por las luces obscurecidas que poseía el lugar. Algo le decía que se acercará hasta donde estaba. Camino con paso seguro hasta Okami y sonrió a los cinco hombres que la miraban, fijamente. Kaoru ofreció la bandeja de sake y se sonrojo profusamente.

- Gracias… - Idzuka, Oda, Kojiro y Akira mostraban nada disimuladamente su admiración por la belleza de Kaoru. Misao sonrió. Kaoru Parecía tenerlos fascinados por su presencia, Kumatsu quien estaba al lado de Katsura se tenso. Okami, que también se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, bufo irritada. Kogoro miro suspicazmente a sus hombres. Aquella jovencita parecía tenerlos en trance y recordó una charla que Kojiro había precedido.

- Así que al parecer, eres tú… - Musito Katsura, mirándola. Okami y Kumatsu lo observaron, sorprendida. - … Eres tú quien a tenido a mis hombres hablando de ti, durante tres días seguidos… - Sus hombres se sonrojaron y tosieron - … No sabía como hacer para encontrarte, me daba curiosidad conocer a la persona que había alterado las hormonas de mis soldados… así que me tome la molestia de pedirle a Yahiko que te ubicara… al final todo resulto como había planeado, Kaoru Kamiya… - Todos se sorprendieron. Kaoru lo miro, pasmada. Kumatsu agarro con fuerza el brazo de Katsura, quien siguió impasible observando a la joven, incrédula.

- ¿Cómo sabe… - 

- Te lo acabo de decir… puse al mejor de mis informantes para encontrarte… - Sonrió agradablemente - … Aún que uno de mis hombres se irrito mucho por eso… - Y miro justamente en dirección a la esquina que tanto le había llamado la atención. - … De todas maneras esta noche me gustaría que acompañaras a alguno de mis colegas… - Aquella proposición tan directa excito a los hombres e hizo palidecer a todas las mujeres presentes. Kumatsu se puso rígida y hablo. 

- Ella no es una Geisha… - Aclaro - … Es la sirvienta de la Casa… - A Kaoru se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, Kumatsu nunca antes la había humillado de aquella manera. Se sintió traicionada. Misao bufo detrás de ella, seguramente impotente por no poder decir nada. Kumatsu quiso golpearse con algo por ser tan brusca, pero no podía permitir que Kaoru se mezclara con aquel ambiente.

- Una sirvienta muy bonita, si me permite… - Dijo Kojiro fascinado con ella.

- ¿Qué tiene que sea sirvienta?… si es lo suficientemente hermosa como para que un hombre la admire… - Indico Akira, obnibulado. Idzuka y Oda, sonrieron indulgentemente. Aquella era competencia suficiente como para sumarse. Kumatsu envió una mirada a una de las esquinas, nerviosa. Kaoru se sonrojo con violencia.

- Ella es la sirvienta de la casa… no esta para el negocio… - Declaro irritada Okami, por la atención que estaban poniendo sobre Kaoru.

- Considerando que tiene fascinados mis hombres… me gustaría que reconsiderará su decisión… - Kumatsu se puso, nerviosa. Okami miro a Kaoru, indecisa. Misao frunció su ceño. - … Ya se, le pagaré el doble de lo habitual… - Se digirió hacía Kaoru - … Solamente es acompañar, no ir a la habitación o intimar… -

- Esta bien… Kaoru acompañara al hombre que usted ordene… - Kumatsu lanzo otra mirada hacía la esquina y bufo, alterada. - … Ahora debe elegirlo… - Kojiro y Akira, se miraron desafiantes, reconociendo la competencia entre ellos. Kaoru poso su mirada en ambos, nerviosa. Era la primera vez que iba a acompañar a un hombre y se sentía insegura. Nunca antes la habían instruido en los modos sobre complacer al hombre. Perpleja vio a Katsura, el jefe de ellos, pensarlo.

- Jefe, creo que yo debería ser su acompañante… - Opino osadamente Akira - … Soy bueno para la conversación y prometo que solo quiero conocerla… - La miro con fijeza, encantado - … Una mujer tan elegante y seductora solo se merece alguien que sea capaz de respetarla, como yo prometo hacerlo… - Kaoru se removió incomoda en su lugar, nunca antes un hombre la había halagado de esa manera. Misao, sonrió fanfarronamente, ella sabía que Kaoru era una exquisitez de mujer. Kojiro se adelanto, molesto con su compañero.

- Señor, debería ser yo el acompañante de la Srta. Kaoru… - Dijo intrépidamente - … Después de todo, fui quien la descubrió primero… y quien termino perdidamente seducido por presencia… - Los ojos de Kaoru y Kojiro se cruzaron, ella los desvió rápidamente, perturbada.

- ¡Yo también quiero que esa preciosura me acompañe, señor! — Grito uno de sus hombres, que estaba sentado detrás de ellos y parecía un gorila.

- ¡Yo quiero que pase la noche conmigo! — Bramo otro riendo, Kumatsu lo fulmino con la mirada. Otros seis de los hombres que estaban sentados, miraron apreciativamente a Kaoru y comenzaron a lanzar gritos de pedidos y algarabía. Katsura sonrió ante el alboroto y las pasiones que la presencia de la Srta. Kaoru despertaba en sus hombres.

- He decidido… - Todos callaron - … La Srta. Kaoru acompañara a todos los hombres que no tengan una Geisha… les servirá sake y se pasará por las mesas, supervisando que ustedes no hagan alboroto… - Los miro a todos, serio - … Quien se atreva a ponerle una sola mano encima se las vera conmigo… - Y se retiro escaleras arriba junto a Kumatsu. Kojiro, Akira, Oda e Idzuka se sentaron en una de las mesas del living tranquilamente, mirándola con atención. Misao le sonrió a Kaoru.

- ¡Vaya que despiertas pasiones en los hombres, Kaoru! — Susurro, pasmada. Kaoru suspiro, tratando de calmarse.

- Creí que se armaba la guerra… - Dijo. Okami, se acercó hasta ellas y miro enojada a Kaoru.

- Ahora encárgate de servirles a su gusto… - Bufo - … Más tarde hablaremos sobre esto… - Y subió escaleras arriba. En ese momento, Ami bailaba brindando un espectáculo a los hombres que no elegían Geisha. Un hombre robusto agarro a Misao por el brazo y se perdieron, escaleras arriba. Kaoru volvió a la cocina, tratando de que su ritmo cardíaco bajara. Ahora que cada uno de los hombres que estaba allí afuera había demostrado un interés particular en ella, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada. Sacó la botella y lleno los recipientes con Sake, salió de la cocina y comenzó por una de las mesas más cercanas a donde bailaba, Ami. Varios ocupantes de la mesa se le insinuaron descaradamente, pero Kaoru les sonrió y siguió trabajando. Estaba decidida a que aquello no le afectara en lo más mínimo; si bien era una de las pocas veces que tenía contacto con hombres, estaba terriblemente nerviosa por ello. Llego a la mesa donde estaban los hombres que la habían pedido expresamente para esa noche, de pronto sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Siento mucho la escena que tuvo hace unos momentos, Srta. Kaoru… - El hombre que estaba hablándole agarro su blanca y delicada mano y la beso. Kaoru se sonrojo. - … Disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Akira Kawamura y espero no haberla incomodado… - Kojiro, bufo molesto. Kaoru le sonrió.

- No hay problema, Sr. Kawamura… - Oda rió por la cara de irritación que parecía tener Kojiro. Idzuka sonrió tontamente a Kaoru, también.

- Yo también siento mucho haberla incomodado… pero es que su presencia es de lo más encantadora… - Le hizo una reverencia y beso su mano, también - … Soy Kojiro a sus ordenes… - Kaoru titubeo, sabiéndose acaparada por los hombres de esa mesa. Miro a los otros dos hombres que no habían abierto la boca.

- Yo soy Oda… - Miro a su compañero - … y el es él idiota de Idzuka… - 

- Y yo soy el idiota de Idzu… ¡Oye! — Trato de golpearlo. Pero Oda se alejo, esquivándolo. Kaoru rió. 

- No te enojes, haz hecho sonreír a la Srta. ¿No le alegra eso? — Idzuka sonrió. Akira y Kojiro, bufaron. Kaoru terminó de servirles Sake y se alejo hacía la siguiente mesa. Sirvió en otras dos mesas más, resistiendo los embates que le prodigaban los hombres. En algún momento de la noche sopeso la ridícula idea de buscar pretendiente entre todos esos varones, pero desistió al darse cuenta de que la miraban libidinosamente. Ella era más que simple hermosura y no usaría su cuerpo para formar la familia que deseaba tener. Necesitaba un compañero, y no lo iba a encontrar precisamente entre esa excedida cantidad de testosterona que exudaban aquellos individuos. Sirvió el último Sake que le quedaba, a uno solo de la anteúltima mesa y, con curiosidad, desvió su mirada hacía la mesa más alejada, que estaba justo en la esquina. Abrió sus ojos pasmada y camino con rapidez hacía la cocina. Una vez dentro, recordó respirar.

- Díos mío… - Murmuro, regulando su inspiración y exhalación. Era él. Era aquel hombre que la había salvado de ser violentada. Abrió la botella y lleno más recipientes con Sake. La única y última vez que lo había visto, se había desmayado. No había le había agradecido correctamente, seguramente pensaba que era una desconsiderada. Por alguna extraña razón sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar todo. Había algo en él que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, algo que estaba más allá. Algo que la impulsaba a querer sentarse junto a él, y quedarse ahí toda la noche. Un extraño hormigueó en la base del estomago, la sacudió. Cerró sus ojos y se tranquilizo. Lo mejor era no demostrar cuanto la afectaba. Salió de nuevo de la cocina, les sirvió Sake a los hombres de la anteúltima mesa que faltaba y se dirigió hasta la mesa del fondo, donde solamente estaba sentado un individuo.

Kenshin suspiro, dejando salir toda su tensión. Su charla con Katsura había resultado ser mucho más vergonzosa de lo hubiese creído. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que su Jefe podía ser tan banal, el haberle hablado sobre Kaoru, había derivado en un montón de erróneas conclusiones de parte de su superior. Y de no haber detenido la gran imaginación de Katsura, esa misma noche su Jefe la hubiese pedido en matrimonio, para él.

Aún que si bien, no le había gustado en absoluto el semejante alboroto que los imbéciles de Kojiro y Akira habían hecho por solo solicitar la compañía de Kaoru, debía admitir que incluso él, viéndola con ese Kimono, hubiese intervenido en la contienda. Sin embargo, su razón no le permitía acceder a las burdas exigencias que su cuerpo rugía por acallar. Cuando escucho a Katsura pedirle a Okami, el permiso de que Kaoru por esa noche fuera acompañante. Se sintió incomodo de una manera nunca antes experimentada. Muchos de sus compañeros eran unos brutos y no quería imaginar, por que pensarlo hacía que se le hirviese la sangre, de que serían capaces esos bárbaros si la tuviesen a su merced.

Sus ojos la seguían cautelosamente por todo el lugar, mientras ella se encargaba de servirle a todo el mundo. Bufo, cuando se detuvo en la mesa donde estaban Kojiro, Akira, Oda e Idzuka. Sintió adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo cuando ella les sonrió a los cuatro y se pregunto internamente que se sentiría que aquella sonrisa fuese dirigida a él. Bajo su mirada, no podía estar haciendo eso. No podía estar haciéndoselo a Tomoe. No cuando la amaba. La sintió alejarse y desaparecer del lugar. Sintió frío. Y la percibió volver, cuando olas de su tibio calor corporal llego hasta él, inundándolo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió perturbado.

La sintió acercarse y posar delicadamente la bandeja sobre la mesa. Observo fascinado la pequeñez de sus blancas y finas manos; decidió no alzar la vista, eso debía terminar allí. Ella saco de la bandeja un recipiente chico lleno de Sake frío y lo colocó cerca de él, con parsimonia. Kenshin presto profunda atención cuando sus manos se retiraban, quería grabar aquel momento. Cerró sus ojos y aspiro a su alrededor. Jazmines. Toda ella olía a Jazmines. Cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos, se llevo una sorpresa. Una orquídea lila, estaba a su lado. La flor que ella había estado llevando. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con que aún seguía allí. A su lado, Sonriéndole de una manera única. Sus fantásticos ojos, brillaban de una manera insuperable. Kenshin se había quedado prendado de ellos. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Autora:** _Espero que les haya gustado… les dejo un pequeño adelanto… _

**.:Adelanto:.**

_Lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser… - Kumatsu lo miro, asustada. _

_¿Y por que? – _

_Por que la he reservado durante un mes… - Y Battousai se levanto, sin mirar atrás, y salió de la casona hacía la cruda noche. Kumatsu se quedo sentada, pasmada y sin saber como reaccionar. _

-.-.-.-.-


	5. El deseo del Patriota

Capítulo 5

"_El deseo del Patriota"_

**エル ****デセオ****デル ****パトリオタ**

La sintió acercarse y posar delicadamente la bandeja sobre la mesa. Observo fascinado la pequeñez de sus blancas y finas manos; decidió no alzar la vista, eso debía terminar allí. Ella saco de la bandeja un recipiente chico lleno de Sake frío y lo colocó cerca de él, con parsimonia. Kenshin presto profunda atención cuando sus manos se retiraban, quería grabar aquel momento. Cerró sus ojos y aspiro a su alrededor. Jazmines. Toda ella olía a Jazmines. Cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos, se llevo una sorpresa. Una orquídea lila, estaba a su lado. La flor que ella había estado llevando. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con que aún seguía allí. A su lado, Sonriéndole de una manera única. Sus fantásticos ojos, brillaban de una manera insuperable. Kenshin se había quedado prendado de ellos.

- Gracias por salvarme… - Su melodiosa voz, llego rápidamente hasta sus oídos. Battousai, frunció su ceño no podía dejarse encantar de esa manera. …l era más fuerte que eso. La ignoró completamente. Kaoru le sonrió y aquello irrito mucho a Kenshin. — Estoy profundam… -

- Estaba salvando a Kumatsu… Tú solo estabas en el camino, así que no tienes que actuar tan agradecidamente… era tú día de suerte… - Aclaro. La pelinegra se quedo con la palabra en la boca. Así que ella solo había estado "en el camino". Solo eso. Se sintió totalmente abochornada, solo estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a él. Tuvo unos irrefrenables impulsos de tirarle el Sake en la cara, pero se contuvo, sabiendo el castigo que recibiría si hacía aquello. Se sonrojo sumamente avergonzada, frunció su ceño molesta y lo miro fijamente indignada. Al parecer el cambio de humor de Kaoru fue percibido por las otras mesas Oda, Kojiro, Akira e Idzuka, los observaban atentamente.

- Siento mucho interrumpir su velada con tan buena acompañante como el aire… Sr. Battousai… - Kenshin clavo sus ojos dorados en los de Kaoru, quien se sobresalto bruscamente. Kaoru Trago en seco, no era bueno tentar su suerte con un hombre como Battousai. Oda, quien tenía buen oído, sonrió burlescamente. Kenshin se juro, más tarde, saldar cuentas con él. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo enfrentaran de esa manera.

- Y tú tienes una lengua muy afilada para ser una simple sirvienta… - La recorrió con la mirada, enteramente. La pelinegra se sonrojo. Aquel hombre poseía la particular característica de hacerla sentir abochornada de sus actitudes. Su persona desprendía carácter, una frialdad aplastante y una seguridad arrolladora. En una sola palabra, Battousai era atrevido. Atractivo, de una manera atrevida. Kenshin la volvió a ignorar olímpicamente. El aroma a jazmines recién cortados, lo hizo volver a la realidad. ¡Maldito Olor! - … ¿Todavía estas aquí?… - Se irrito, sin mirarla. La violencia que desprendía la sola respiración alterada de Battousai, le producía escalofríos. Todo su cuerpo se denotaba tenso y su rostro demostraba inflexible. Kaoru se alejo de la mesa, sintiéndose desbordaba por la cantidad de emociones que su cuerpo estaba tratando de contener. Rabia. Temor. Atracción. Frustración. Entro a la cocina, sonrojada y se topo con Kumatsu.

- No quiero que vuelvas a verlo… - Bramo molesta, La Geisha - … …l no es para ti… no es recomendable acercarte demasiado a Battousai… Es un demonio… - Kaoru sintió su sangre hervir. Luego de la humillación que le había hecho pasar frente a todos los invitados, ¿Se molestaba?

- Lo que yo haga con mi vida es un asunto menor en esta casa… - Camino hasta la mesada que estaba en medio de la cocina y dejo la fuente vacía que tenía entre manos, dándole la espalda - … Después de todo, soy simplemente una sirvienta… - Se volteo y clavo sus exóticos ojos azul zafiro, en los negros de Kumatsu - … Tú lo dejaste bien claro, hoy frente a todo el mundo… - Terminó, furiosa. Kumatsu, suspiro cansada.

- Kaoru… sinceramente ahora no estoy para chiquilinadas… ese hombre no te conviene y punto… - Kaoru sonrió cínicamente. Y la miro con insolencia. Se sentía terriblemente decepcionada de Kumatsu.

- Bien, por que de todas las personas que imagine que nunca me tratarían de aquella manera, era usted… y Honestamente, si usted no esta para chiquilinadas, yo no estoy para instintos maternales tardíos… - La miro con rudeza - … Soy lo suficientemente capaz de saber discernir que hombres o compañías me convienen o no… Y ese hombre llamado Battousai, no es un demonio… Solo es un simple hombre solitario con una carga muy grande sobre sus hombros… es irritante si, pero amable… - Kumatsu jadeo, era la primera vez que veía que alguien defendía a Kenshin. Generalmente las personas se peleaban, pero solamente para tratar de cortarle la cabeza. Estremecimientos, recorrieron el cuerpo de la Geisha, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaoru había realmente entendido la enloquecida alma de Battousai. Aquello significaba peligro. Kumatsu, jamás permitiría que Battousai arrastrara a Kaoru a la demencia total. Battousai estaba perdido entre el delirio de la guerra y locura de su espada sangrienta. El alma pura de Kaoru no debía caer en las manos ensangrentadas de Battousai. Aquello no podía suceder. Era como ofrecerle un sacrificio al demonio. 

- Buenas Noches… - Kaoru se volteo a guardar las cosas, que estaban desparramadas. Kumatsu salió de la cocina y se dirigió rápidamente hacía la mesa donde estaba el solitario pelirrojo, ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Se sentó frente a él, quien la ignoro. - … No quiero que te acerques a Kaoru… - Kenshin se mantuvo impasible, mirando su copa de Sake. - … ¿Me escuchaste?… -

- Recuerdo que eras más amable… - Se burlo - … Yo solo estoy aquí por la promesa que te hice… me dijiste que asuste un poco a la Okami del lugar y lo he hecho… - La miro con fijeza y frialdad. Kumatsu trago en seco - … No estoy acostumbrado que me den ordenes… solo mi superior, me dictamina algo… -

- Gracias por cumplir… ahora no necesito más de tus favores… ya puedes dejar de verla… - Termino feliz. Battousai, bufo.

- Lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser… - Kumatsu lo miro, asustada.

- ¿Y por que? —

- Por que la he reservado durante un mes… - Y Battousai se levanto, sin mirar atrás, y salió de la casona hacía la cruda noche. Kumatsu se quedo sentada, pasmada y sin saber como reaccionar.

-.-.-.-.-

Sanosuke se levanto feliz aquella mañana, descansado como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Sonrió al recordar a Megumi, el haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche, lo había dejado completamente exhausto. Esa Mujer si que era insaciable. Se peino como pudo, se vistió y abrió su puerta para salir al pasillo, encontrándose cara a cara con Tomoe. La ignoro, indiferente. Tomoe cerró rápidamente su puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido y se volteó para encarar al luchador. Parecía no ser una buena mañana para ella. 

- ¿Dónde estuvieron anoche? — Pregunto alterada. Sanosuke recorrió con la mirada, el brazo extendido que ella exponía, para no dejarlo pasar. Enarco una ceja, divertido.

- Me parece que no te han enseñado modales… Primero que nada, buenos días… aún que por lo que veo para ti… no son tan buenos… - Observo con gracia, el ceño fruncido de ella.

- No estoy para juegos, Sagara… - Bramo bruscamente - … Se que anoche todos los Inshin Shishi fueron a un lugar juntos a celebrar… aún que no se donde… -

- ¿Y por que no se lo preguntas a Kenshin? — Se mofo el castaño. Tomoe apretó sus labios, tensándolos. No le gustaba para nada que Kenshin saliera de fiesta con los del grupo. - … ¿O acaso no te animas?… -

- Quiero que me lo digas… ¿A dónde fueron? —

- No me simpatizas tanto como para decírtelo… - Se burlo, alegre. - … Además, deberías hablar estas cosas con él y no conmigo… - Tomoe se tenso.

- Exijo saber a donde fueron anoche… -

- No quiero tener los mismos problemas que vos estas a punto de tener… - Explico con actuada inocencia. Tomoe frunció su ceño.

- ¿Cómo… - La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a un pelirrojo que por su cara, parecía furioso. Sanosuke sonrió descaradamente. Tomoe, bajo su mirada.

- Sano… dile a Katsura que en unos momentos bajo… - Siseo el pelirrojo dejándole espacio a Tomoe para que entrara. Ella, sin decir palabra, ingreso hacía la habitación.

- No hay problema, amigo… - Se iba, sonriente - … Tomete todo tu tiempo… - Un fuerte golpe, le hizo saber el nivel de enfado que poseía en esos momentos. Kenshin aspiro suficiente aire como para ahogarse. Irritado y enfadado, se sentó cerca del alfeizar de la ventana interna del hospedaje y enfrento su mirada con la de ella.

- No me gusta que me vigilen… - Dijo en un rudo y áspero tono - … Y mucho menos que me controlen… - Ella arrugo su ceño.

- Soy tu mujer, Kenshin… No tu Geisha… - Respondió como un látigo. Tomoe se volvió más fría de lo que él recordaba - … No me gusta que salgas de noche por ahí… no me agrada que busques por afuera, lo que tienes dentro… - Kenshin se levanto de donde estaba y la miro fijamente. 

- No esperes respuesta… por que no las tengo… - Rectifico, crispado e impenetrable. Camino hasta la puerta, pero el cuerpo de Tomoe, no le permitió salir. — Déjame salir, Tomoe… - Ella clavo sus ojos en el rostro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué no me dices adonde fuiste? ¿Por qué te empecinas tanto en negármelo? — Kenshin frunció su ceño, enigmático. Ella tenso su boca y pómulos. - … ¡¿Por qué no me dices de una maldita vez que tienes una Geisha?! ¡Y que saliste anoche a verla! — El pelirrojo se mantuvo, inalterable.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? —

- ¡NO IMPORTA QUIEN ME LO DIJO! — Chillo descontrolada. El miedo a perderlo estaba latente.

- No estoy para celos absurdos, Tomoe… - Trato de soltarse, pero ella lo empujo con su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir el calor corpóreo. Kenshin se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que la veía fuera de sí. Acostumbrado a la controlada y sistematizada Tomoe, se sintió terriblemente feliz y enfadado, a la misma vez.

- ¡No son absurdos! — Lo miro - … Yo soy tu mujer… y la única con derecho a tocarte… -

- No soy una propiedad de nadie… - Aclaro rudo con sus ojos ambarinos, centelleando de furia - … y no me gusta que me investiguen… - La corrió y salió de la habitación que ambos compartían.

- Kenshin!!! — Grito ella, corriendo hasta la puerta y viéndolo alejarse. Con la frustración a flor de piel cerró con violencia la puerta y golpeo con bronca el armario que ambos compartían. Se arreglo el cabello, salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y salió del hospedaje hacía el tibio día. Camino por las calles, aún molesta por la actitud de Kenshin. Sabía perfectamente que era un asesino, pero no lo juzgaba, solo necesitaba tenerlo. …l era suyo y no dejaría que ninguna otra se le acercara. Esquivo una carreta y se adentro en una casa de te. Saludo a las mujeres que conocía y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar. Espero pacientemente.

- ¿Autocompadeciéndote Yukishiro? — Pregunto una irritante voz. Se sentó frente a Tomoe y sonrió al verla pálida. La mujer dejo a un lado su paraguas y sonrió cínicamente. - … Por lo que veo no has tenido un buen día… ¿qué sucede? ¿Problemas con tu chico?… - Tomoe, arrugo su nariz.

- Me recuerdas odiosamente a una persona… - La mujer enarco una ceja con sarcasmo, mientras la camarera tomaba su pedido. Tomoe bufo.

- Es un gusto saber que me odias tanto como tus enemigos… -

- No molestes Noriko… - Los ojos negros de Yukishiro, brillaron - … Ahora quiero que me digas… ¿Dónde estuvo mi marido anoche? —

- ¿Así que te casaste? — Pregunto con burla.

- ¡No te hagas la estúpida! — Rugió furiosa. - … ¡Ahora solta todo! —

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te voy a contar todo? — Pregunto altiva, Noriko. 

- ¡Lo mismo que me hace pensar que no quieres que nadie sepa que fuiste una cortesana! — Rectifico con amenaza.

- Refrescare tu memoria, Tomoe… - La miro con furia - … Tú también fuiste una cortesana!!! — Tomoe rió.

- Te da miedo que todo el mundo lo sepa, sin embargo te paseas por allí, como si estuvieras orgullosa de ser una Geisha… -

- La gran diferencia es que las Geishas tienen a una administradora, la cual puede abstenerlas a estar con un cliente, que vela y las cuida… al contrario de las cortesanas, que andan solas errantes por el mundo y muchas veces pierden la cuenta de con cuantos hombres se han acostado en una noche para comprar una sola sopa rancia… - Dio en el clavo. Tomoe palideció al instante de rabia. Noriko sonrió. 

- Sarcástica como siempre, ¿no? — Noriko sonrió.

- No… solo acertada, diría yo… - La camarera llego con el pedido y se fue. Noriko sacudió su cabeza y estiro su cuello, para luego tomar la copa de Sake frío que tenía entre sus manos. Tomoe siguió cada movimiento, fijamente - … Deja de mirarme así o pensare que eres rara… -

- Déjate de estupideces, Noriko… necesito saber… - Tomoe sonrió - … ¿O quieres que te diga "tía"? — Pregunto ante el nerviosismo de la Geisha.

- Tú madre esta muerta… solo un trato de conveniencia nos une… - Le corto - … un trato en la que tú llevas las de perder, querida… - Saco un instrumento largo y se dispuso a fumar. - … Además… ¿Para que quieres saber tanto?… Battousai es un pez gordo, tuviste la suerte de atraparlo… consérvalo y cerra la boca… es mi mejor consejo… -

- Quiero saber que hace… a donde va… él es mío y de nadie más… - Dijo, posesiva. Noriko sonrió con cinismo.

- Sabes perfectamente que es un asesino y se debe a su espada… Battousai es solo fiel a su espada… en estos tiempos, creo que con eso, deberías conformarte… - 

- ¡No!… él es mío… quiero saber todo sobre él… absolutamente todo… - Reclamo exasperada. - … Por que si esta poniéndome los cuernos, lo mato!!! — La risa de Noriko, lleno el lugar. Tomoe, bufo furiosa.

- ¿Tú? ¿Matar a un Hitokiri? — Rió - … Ni en tus mejores sueños, Tomoe… -

- Te juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa… Battousai es solo mío… - Noriko pudo apreciar la fiereza en los ojos de Tomoe - … Y no permitiré que ninguna perra se le acerque… -

- Ya, calmate… anoche solo acompaño a los muchachos al "Gaia" no estuvo con ninguna de las chicas… te lo puedo afirmar… - Sonrió cínicamente - … Tu perrito, te fue fiel… - La mujer de Battousai dejo salir el aliento que estaba conteniendo y tomo un sorbo de te, calmándose. - ¿Mejor, Yukishiro? — Tomoe la miro mal.

- Lo suficiente como para pagar la cuenta, tía… - Noriko se tenso.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así, mocosa insolente… - Reclamo molesta, mirando a su alrededor. Tomoe rió. 

- No te preocupes… absolutamente nadie sabe que tengo familia… ni mucho menos que tú eres mi tía… -

- Gracias a Dios… - La miro con asco - … No se que sería de mí reputación si supieran lo que me une contigo… - 

- ¿Tienes de eso? — Preguntó sarcástica, Tomoe sonriendo. - … Después de todo, ya no eres la plebeya que eras… esa época terminó junto contigo… ni la elegancia ni la sofisticación que una vez tubo mi madre… - Las fosas nasales de Noriko se agrandaron, mostrando cuan molesta se encontraba.

- Mi hermana, ¿demostró acaso la sofisticación y elegancia de la que tanto hablas cuando se caso con un simple sirviente? ¿con tu Padre?… - Escupió hiriente - … ¡Demostró ser todo lo que yo sabía que era: una cualquiera! — Tomoe se sonrojo.

- ¡Como tú!… - Chillo - … ¿ó acaso no eras tú quien estaba también enamorada de mi Padre? ¡Por eso siempre odiaste a mis Padres y por que él solo tenía ojos para mi Madre! — Noriko miro furiosa a Tomoe, levantándose de donde estaba.

- Esto es lo último que necesitaba oír… - Tomoe la agarro del brazo con fuerza.

- Tenemos un trato, tía… - Noriko la miro con asco.

- Eso depende de cómo controles tu bípeda lengua… - Y se fue, dejándola desolada. Tomoe lanzo furiosa una taza al suelo, se levanto y dejo el lugar. Tan molesta como sus tensas facciones demostraban.

-.-.-.-

Misao vio, nerviosa, a Kumatsu dar puntadas desiguales a la seda que estaba cociendo. Fijo su mirada en Okami, quien estaba corrigiendo a Megumi sobre una hebra que había hecho mal. A su lado Hitomi se encontraba lanzando, de vez en cuando, una furtiva mirada hacía la tela de Kumatsu, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y las facciones de su rostro tensas. Ami, tosió asustada, Okami sabía del temperamento de Kumatsu y en cualquier momento parecía a punto de estallar.

Kumatsu había estado irritable desde la llegada de los hombres del Inshin Shi Shi, la noche anterior. Había gritado, vociferado y chillado a todas las personas que se cruzaron por su camino, aquella mañana. Su mal humor se había regado por todo el Okiya. Solo Kaoru parecía indiferente a lo que sucedía, y aquello era realmente extraño por que Kumatsu y ella eran muy amigas. Toda la casa se había enterado también de la fuerte pelea de Kumatsu y Kaoru, luego de que la Ojiazul no le dirigiera la palabra en lo que iba del día. Al parecer aquello irritaba más aún a Kumatsu.

- ¡Mierda! — Kumatsu se había pinchado el dedo. Misao apresuro nerviosa su costura. El silencio que se cernía en la sala, era sepulcral.

- Cuida tu vocabulario, Midori… - Kumatsu lanzo una mirada hacía la puerta. Noriko entraba por ella, sonriente. - … ¿Qué van a decir las maiko si te oyen? — Se sentó cerca de Ami y comenzó a costurar. - … Que las Geishas somos unas maleducadas… -

- Solo tú, Noriko… - Lanzo en un susurro, furiosa. La aludida sonrió. 

- OH vaya… parece que no estamos de buen humor, ¿no? — Kumatsu bajo la tela que estaba cociendo y fijo sus ojos negros en su compañera.

- No, no estoy de buen humor… y si me permites, puede que no mejore en todo el día… - Noriko miro a Okami, quien seguía con Megumi, pero al parecer Takani solo tenía ojos para la pelea verbal que estaban teniendo las dos Geishas más antiguas del lugar, al igual que toda la sala. Solo Okami parecía indiferente.

- OH… y cuéntame, ¿Por qué ese mal humor? ¿Acaso Okami no te cumplió algunos de tus caprichitos? - Noriko enebro el hilo en la aguja con facilidad - … déjame refrescarte la memoria, Kumatsu… este no es ningún hotel y Okami no es tu criada… hasta que consigas Dana, le debes todo a esta casa… así que no hagas escándalos y trata de no malograrnos el día… - Kumatsu sonrió, irónica.

- Es gracioso que precisamente tú me lo recuerdes, Noriko… - Se miraron fijamente - … tú, que ni siquiera tienes un cortejante decente… - La punzo. Noriko se sonrojo.

- Espero que Katsura te deje… - Trato de herirla. Kumatsu sonrió.

- Katsura es mi cortejante y seguramente mi futuro Dana… no te preocupes, creo que puedo con mis responsabilidades, mejor de lo que tú puedes con las tuyas, ¿no? — Noriko tenso sus hombros, pero al mirar nuevamente a Okami, sonrió con cinismo. 

- Okami, ¿es verdad lo que he oído? — Preguntó con una voz dulzona - … Solo tú puedes despejar mis dudas… - Okami se giro y la miro, reacia - … ¿Es verdad que Battousai reservo a una de nosotras durante un mes?… - La respiración de todas se altero. Kumatsu apretó sus puños y Noriko disfruto de ello.

- Si, es verdad… - Ami y Hitomi acercaron sus cabezas para comenzar a cuchichear. Misao le lanzo una mirada de asombro a Megumi, quien se la devolvió. Otras Geishas y Maiko susurraban excitadas sobre la preferencia del asesino. Desde la visita de Battousai al Okiya, Las geishas más jóvenes y las maiko no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera del atractivo pelirrojo. Se había vuelto popular, y más de una había caído rendida a sus peligrosos encantos.

- ¿A quien de nosotras ha reservado, Okami? — Preguntó curiosa, Misao.

- ¡A Kaoru y es por eso que estoy tan furiosa! — Chillo Kumatsu, enojada. Noriko abrió sus ojos, pasmada. Un estruendoso ruido llamo la atención, desde la puerta Kaoru miraba anonadada a todas las presentes. La vajilla rota en el suelo y desparramada, hacía un ruido infernal. Okami transformo su rostro, por uno más duro.

- ¡Levanta eso ahora mismo! — Le grito - … ¡Si no queres recibir un castigo!… - Kaoru se tiro al suelo y comenzó a levantar las cosas que se le habían caído - … ¡Pero quien te has creído niña ingrata!, solo por que uno de los asesinos de los Inshin Shi Shi te quiere para él, no creas que se te daran privilegios especiales en esta casa… - Kumatsu bufo, enojada.

- Y no pudiste negarte, ¿no es así Okami? — Rugió furiosa - … ¿¡No pudiste decirle que NO a un patriota de la restauración?! — Okami se levanto de donde estaba, con la cara tensa y se acercó hasta Kumatsu, quedándose a un palmo de su cara.

- No es cualquier Patriota… - Siseo, apretando sus dientes - … Es Battousai… - Afirmo - … El asesino de más sangre fría de todo Japón, ¿acaso me tomas por estúpida?… aparte, me pago muy bien por Kaoru… - Kumatsu apretó sus manos, impotente. - … Además… ¿Qué te interesa?, Kaoru es tan parte de esta casa como tú… Y yo puedo disponer de ella como quiera… -

- ¡No, no puedes!… sabes que no puedes… - Se miraron, como si sus ojos ocultaran secretos. - … Tú no… -

- Okami… - Llamo Kaoru, quien estaba parada. Kumatsu la miro, pero Kaoru solo tenía puesta su mirada sobre Okami - … Será un honor servir a esta casa, y esperare ansiosa la llegada del Sr. Battousai todas las noches que usted disponga… - Okami sonrió.

- Vaya… al parecer tenes buena madera para esto, después de todo… -

- No… Kaoru tú no… - Kaoru se retiro, dejando a Kumatsu con la palabra en la boca. Okami la retuvo. — Suéltame, tengo que ir a hacerla entrar en razón… - 

- Entra tú en razón, Midori… - Noriko estaba mirándola, fijamente - … Kaoru ha tomado una decisión, no creo que se eche atrás… - Kumatsu suspiro, compungida. 

- Tú sabes cuan peligroso es Battousai… - Recalco. - … Ella puede… -

- No va a matarla, solo estará con ella… - Trato de tranquilizarla, Misao.

- Kaoru es una de las personas mas justas y coherentes que conozco… ella estará bien… - Acoto Megumi. Okami soltó a Kumatsu.

- ¡Ahora todas vuelvan a sus quehaceres!… si escucho una sola charla más, ¡estarán todas castigadas! -

Cuando terminó de limpiar, se sentó en el suelo. Kaoru tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué había movilizado a Battousai, al asesino más poderoso, a reservarla durante un mes cuando parecía haberla rechazado en todas sus formas cuando se conocieron? ¿Por qué había pagado por ella, si incluso la había mirado con asco? ¿Qué tendría su escuálida figura como para llamarle la atención? Quizás no fuera por su cuerpo, sonrió para si misma. Obviamente no era por eso, ciertamente en el Okiya estaban las Geishas más hermosas del distrito. ¿Qué podía querer él de ella? Sentía curiosidad por averiguarlo. También, tenía miedo. Miedo de su fama, miedo de él mismo. Miedo del asesino. ¿Y si solo quería matarla por haber perturbado su noche de paz? ¿Y si quería descuartizarla simplemente por placer? ¿Battousai sentiría placer al matar a sus victimas? Demasiadas preguntas merodeaban su cabeza, demasiadas ganas de saber más sobre él. 

Ciertamente, Kaoru no se consideraba una persona celosa. Por que obviamente nunca antes había tenido a una persona para celar, pero con Battousai era diferente. Desde su visita al Okiya, las Geishas y las Maiko, no había parado de comentar, hablar y dialogar sobre lo atractivo, seductor, atrayente, interesante y peligroso que parecía Battousai. De alguna manera, aquello había sacado de quicio a Kaoru, quien se sentía terriblemente irritada de que todas posaran sus ojos en el pelirrojo. Misao y Megumi, aprovechando esto, se habían dispuesto a molestarla. El limite llego cuando Kaoru escucho a sus dos mejores amigas, hablar sobre los guapo que era.

Con ganas descubrió que hubiese ahorcado a Misao y Megumi, sin que nadie se lo pidiese. Pero debía mantenerse serena, aquella era la primera noche que Battousai iría a visitarla y su excitación y curiosidad no hacía otra cosa más que ir en ascenso. Se había descubierto más nerviosa y ansiosa de lo que hubiese deseado. ¡Por Dios era solo un hombre!

- No, Kaoru… Battousai no es solo un hombre… - Kaoru se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo, mientras Megumi y Misao se reían de ella. Al parecer, había hecho el comentario en vos alta. ¡Quería colgarse! — Es tú hombre… - Río Misao.

-.-.-.-

**Nota de la Autora:** _¡Trataré de no hacerlas sufrir más, lo siento! Mi retraso se debe a múltiples situaciones, pero espero que sepan disculparme y seguir leyéndome… no me dejen!!! Nos vemos dentro de poco, lo prometo… _

**.:Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo:.**

_- Esta noche tendrás sexo… - Soltó Misao, mirándola. Kaoru palideció y soltó un jadeo, al mismo tiempo. Todas las ideas de lo graciosas que se veían sus amigas y el posible funeral de Misao a manos de Megumi, desapareció por completo de su mente. El sonido de un quejido la devolvió a la normalidad. _

_- ¿Por qué me pegaste? – Cuestiono, Misao sobándose. Megumi se agarro su cabeza, como si repentinamente le hubiese dado una jaqueca. _

_- Podrías haber sido menos bruta al decírselo, ¿no? – Le reprocho. Misao arrugo su ceño. _


	6. Aproximaciones

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

"_Aproximaciones"_

**アプロヒマシオネス****  
**

**0o0o0o0**

_¡Háblame! Que tu voz, eco del cielo,  
sobre la tierra por doquier me siga...  
con tal de oír tu voz, nada me importa  
que el desdén en tu labio me maldiga._

¡Mírame!... Tus miradas me quemaron,  
y tengo sed de ese mirar, eterno...  
por ver tus ojos, que se abrase mi alma  
de esa mirada en el azul infierno.  
  
**0o0o0o0**

- No, Kaoru… Battousai no es solo un hombre… - Kaoru se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo, mientras Megumi y Misao se reían de ella. Al parecer, había hecho el comentario en vos alta. ¡Quería colgarse! – Es tú hombre… - Río Misao.

- ¿Quieren dejar de burlarse de mí? – Se fastidió.

- OH vamos, ¿no tenes sentido del humor? – Preguntó Megumi, sonriente. Kaoru bufo.

- No cuando voy a estar con un asesino… - Sentenció, caminando hasta su cama y tirándose encima. Misao se acercó.

- Un asesino muy atractivo… -

- Si no te hubiera reservado durante un mes, debo decir que hubiese entrado en mis planes conquistarlo… - Megumi se lamió los labios de forma provocativa - … Es todo un reto… - Rió. Kaoru le lanzo una almohada directo a la cara que la mujer esquivo - … ¿Por qué las violencias?, si dijiste que no te interesaba… - Kaoru se sonrojo. - … ¿Acaso te gusta?… - El silencio fue revelador. Misao estallo a gritos.

- ¡A Kaoru le gusta Battousai! – Canto, divertida esquivando a una enfurecida Kaoru. Megumi sonrió.

- Debes entender una cosa sobre las Geishas… Por que al parecer Okami desea convertirte en una… - La miro - … Solo te falta entrenamiento… Ser Geisha te define como una obra de arte en movimiento… Tú les entregas, a tus clientes, belleza utópica e idealizada… un mundo efímero que demuestra todo lo que ellos desean ver… te limitas a satisfacer sus anhelos y aspiraciones… Y debo advertirte que hay muchas cosas que se nos esta prohibido… - Misao entristeció.

- Una Geisha no puede siquiera soñar con enamorarse… - Explico Misao, abatida. Kaoru abrió su boca, indignada.

- ¡Eso es cruel! – Dijo - … Pero sus Danna… -

- Los Danna son nuestros protectores… quienes nos liberan de nuestra deuda para con el Okiya a cambio de nuestros servicios… - Le cortó Megumi - … Que nuestros Dannas nos deseen, no quiere decir precisamente que nosotras los deseemos a ellos… -

- Son muy pocas y afortunadas las Geishas que tienen un Danna del cual están enamoradas… - Sonrió Misao - … Y sin embargo, una Geisha, en estos tiempos no puede permitirse desairar a un pretendiente cuando este la quiere para convertirse en su Danna… - Kaoru bajo su mirada. Debía ser muy dura para ellas ser Geisha. - … Tienes mucho que aprender, Kaoru… pero te advertimos desde ya que saques a Battousai de tus pensamientos… - La aludida se sonrojo.

- No se de que me hablan… - Desvió - … Ustedes dieron por sentado un sentimiento que jamás antes había expresado tener… - Misao rió.

- Tienes unos ojos muy transparentes, Kaoru… - Sonrió Megumi, mofándose - … No es necesario que hables… solo tenemos que ver como te pones cuando hablamos de lo apuesto y tentador que nos parece Battousai… - Kaoru arrugo su ceño.

- ¿Y Cómo me pongo, según tú? – Apremió.

- ¿Ves? – Acuso Misao - ¡Como si te hubiésemos puesto un palo en el culo! –

- ¡Misao! – Chillo Kaoru, escandalizada.

- Simplemente asquerosa, querida compañera… - Declaro formalmente Megumi, sin muestras de estar sorprendida. Misao era ciertamente una desvergonzada al máximo. - … Pero estamos aquí para explicarle a Kaoru las complicadas reglas del juego… ¿no? – Miro para nada disimuladamente a una despistada Misao.

- ¿Ah?… - Los ojos asesinos de Megumi hubiesen matado a la más letal de las serpientes - … ¡Ah, si!, ¿Hablas de "Esas" Reglas? – Kaoru reprimió una sonrisa, Misao era la persona más despistada del mundo y Megumi la más impaciente, una pareja demasiado antagonista.

- Si, Misao… de "Esas" reglas… explícaselas… - Apuro.

- ¿Explicarlas? – Megumi, bufo irritada. Kaoru sintió pena por Misao. - … ¿Estas segura que… -

- ¡Claro que lo estoy, idiota! – Se sulfuro la Geisha. Misao callo abruptamente - … Tienes que decírselo, ¿Cómo se supone que enfrentara eso si no se lo explicas?… tendría que saber algo siquiera… - Kaoru las miraba entretenida y divertidamente. Ambas, juntas, siempre representaban un espectáculo gracioso. Miro a Misao nuevamente, tendría que decir algo para salvarla de las miradas matadoras de Megumi, no quería asistir a un funeral tan joven.

- Esta noche tendrás sexo… - Soltó Misao, mirándola. Kaoru palideció y soltó un jadeo, al mismo tiempo. Todas las ideas de lo graciosas que se veían sus amigas y el posible funeral de Misao a manos de Megumi, desapareció por completo de su mente. El sonido de un quejido la devolvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué me pegaste? – Cuestiono, Misao sobándose. Megumi se agarro su cabeza, como si repentinamente le hubiese dado una jaqueca.

- Podrías haber sido menos bruta al decírselo, ¿no? – Le reprocho. Misao arrugo su ceño.

- Pero si eso va a hacer… Kaoru tendrá sexo con Battousai… - La aludida se sonrojo hasta la última raíz de su pelo. El solo hecho de siquiera imaginárselo, le aceleraba el corazón. Avergonzada, bajo su cabeza. Megumi chillo, molesta.

- En términos técnicos, si… Pero podrías tener un poco más de tacto, que tú estés familiarizada con eso no quiere decir que Kaoru también… -

- Tampoco soy una guarra… - Se defendió Misao. - … Solo me aseguro de que Kaoru lo entienda todo… -

- Tampoco soy tan bruta… - Intervino Kaoru, sonrojada - … Se como se hacen los bebes, ¿sabes? – Misao se sentó derecha y la miro con inocencia fingida.

- ¿Así?… ¿Cómo? – El sonrojo de Kaoru le cubrió todo el cuerpo. Megumi cansada, golpeo a Misao - ¡Auch, eso me ha dolido! –

- Te pasa por bocazas!! – bufo, mirando a Kaoru - … ¿Qué Kimono te vas a poner esta noche? – La miro evaluativamente - … No pensaras recibirlo con esas vestiduras, ¿no? – Chillo indignada - … Este Okiya es el mejor del distrito y Tú no arruinaras nuestra reputación con esos harapos… - Kaoru se sonrojo, avergonzada. - … vamos… - Megumi salió por la puerta de entrada con velocidad. Misao le guiño un ojo.

- No te preocupes… suele ser dura pero solamente es por que te quiere… - Kaoru le sonrió. Ciertamente no tenía afinidad por los arreglos personales, había pasado toda su vida entre baldes, escobas y ollas como para querer aprender a esa altura de su vida como vestirse y maquillarse. Y aunque aún preservaba aquella idea, se dejo arrastrar por una eufórica Misao, por agradarle a Battousai. El mero recuerdo del pelirrojo, la incitaba a querer hacer miles de maravillas para él. Pero el terror cubrió su rostro cuando, dentro de la habitación, observo a Megumi con muchos frascos alrededor de lo que parecía, una cámara de tortura. Todavía debía lidia con su lado femenino y eso ya era decir mucho para Kaoru Kamiya.

**0o0o0o0**

- Quédate quieta, Midori que me mareas… - Exclamo irritada Noriko mientras cosía un Kimono ante la exasperada mirada de Kumatsu.

- No puedo… sabes que no puedo… - Dijo - … Estoy tratando de relajarme… - Noriko enarco una ceja, sarcástica.

- No creo que caminar en círculos sea exactamente conductivo a la relajación… - Farfullo de manera cáustica dejando de un resoplido la costura y mirándola fijamente. - … ¿Por qué no dejas a tus piernas en paz, de paso a mí, y te resignas a que trasero toque el suelo? –

- ¡No puedo! –

- ¡Me rindo! – Rugió levantando los brazos, molesta - … ¡No se por que te tengo de compañera de cuarto! – Bufo - … Le voy a decir a Okami que me traslade inmediatamente… estoy segura de que las maiko pueden dormir más apretadas – Kumatsu Midori suspiro.

- Lo siento, Noriko… - Se disculpo - … Realmente lo siento… Es que… tengo miedo… - Noriko se puso tensa, al instante. - … Tú mejor que nadie sabes… -

- Entiendo… - La corto - … Pero deberías controlar más tus impulsos… ¿Imaginate que lo hubiese descubierto? –

- No… Kaoru no puede descubrir quien es su Padre… - Dijo exasperada ante la simple idea - … ¡Yo jure protegerla! ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Y ahora no puedo hacer absolutamente nada por impedir que pase la noche con Himura! – Noriko enarco una ceja.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – Pregunto asustada. Midori asintió, dejándose caer pesadamente en el suelo.

- Le dije que asustara un poco a Okami para que esta dejara un poco en paz a Kaoru… - Noriko la miro con frialdad.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió a nadie mejor para esa tarea?… ¡A alguien menos asesino! – Reclamo - ¡Por Dios, Kumatsu! Ahora entiendo perfectamente tú frustración… -

- ¡Estaba desesperada, entiéndelo! – Se trato de defender.

- Comprendo que lo hayas conocido desde pequeño… pero hubo mucho tiempo en que ustedes estuvieron separados, sus vidas tomaron caminos diferentes y el de él, parece que fue mucho más turbio que el tuyo… - La regaño - … No puedes venir y esperar que él siga siendo el mismo niño adorable que conociste alguna vez… ¡Es un asesino impecable, Dios Santo! ¿En que mierda estabas pensando?… ¿Acaso ves a la misma persona que conociste en él? – Kumatsu miró hacía la ventana, que estaba abierta, con aire pensativo.

- Pese a que tiene un espíritu asesino demente… A veces logro avistar el dulce y tímido niño que parece querer no ahogarse entre tanta locura… - La miro. Noriko la miraba incrédulamente.

- ¿El mejor y más despiadado asesino, tiene escondido el alma de alguien dulce y tímido? – Chillo como si estuviera loca - … ¡Tengo que preguntarle a katsura que mierda de droga te da, para que pienses de esa manera! –

- ¡Dios, ese no es el tema ahora! – Se paro de nuevo - … Necesito encontrar la manera de que ese encuentro no se produzca, ¿entiendes? – Suspiro - … Kaoru no puede convertirse en la mujer de Himura… -

- Himura ya tiene mujer… - Dijo con un deje de aspereza, Noriko - … Una puta cualquiera llamada Tomoe… - Kumatsu dio un pequeño grito.

- ¡Tampoco quiero que se convierta en su Geisha! –

- ¿Por qué no? – Midori quiso golpearla por preguntar eso. Aún que Himura no fuera un distinguido caballero, tenía un aire salvaje y exótico que transformaba la admiración de muchas en pasiones. Estaba segura de que Kaoru, como mínimo, ya había caído en el letargo del atractivo de Himura.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?! – Chillo escandalizada.

- Piénsalo bien, idiota… - Dijo - … Si Kaoru fuera la protegida de Himura, ¿Crees que alguien se atrevería a tocarla o molestarla siquiera? ¡Estaría a salvo! –

- ¡A salvo de todos, pero no a salvo de él! – Noriko sonrió, entendiendo.

- ¿Tienes miedo a que Kaoru se enamore de Himura? –

- Soy muy consciente de que Himura es atractivo y deseable… -

- Así es… A ti misma te gusta Himura… - Kumatsu asintió.

- Pero estoy enamorada de Katsura… - Aseguro Midori, inquebrantable - … No quiero que el alma y la bondad de Kaoru se corrompan… Con un hombre como Himura, Kaoru sufriría mucho… - Noriko rió.

- Déjalos ser, mujer… - Vocifero - … Si se terminaran enamorando, sería mucho mejor para todos… -

- No para mí… - Noriko la miro, divertida.

- Es cierto, ¿Qué diría Mutsuhito si supiera que su única hija y heredera esta enredada con el asesino más mundano y feroz de todos los Patriotas? – Midori hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de Mutsuhito.

- Estoy segura que mandaría a matar a Battousai… -

- ¿Matar a Battousai? – Rió Noriko - … ¿Acaso nunca lo viste pelear?… Quienes conocemos la leyenda de ese joven sabemos que tratar de matarlo es lo mismo que tratar de alcanzar el cielo con las manos… - Su rostro de ensombreció - … No lo hagas enojar, Midori… Se dice que mato a sus propios compañeros cuando, en un ataque de ira, los desmembró… ¡Eres una total ilusa! Creo que al jefe de los patriotas no le quedaría otra que separarlos, únicamente… No creo que quisiera perder al arma más potente de su bando, querida… además, únicamente estamos especulando – Rió - … Por que… Que yo sepa Mutsuhito no sabe de la existencia de Kaoru, ¿no? –

- ¡Y nunca la sabrá! – Aseguro.

- Estas jugando con fuego, Midori… - Explico - … Si él se llegase a enterar… Creo que te colgaría… -

- ¡Tengo tanto derecho como él con respecto a Kaoru! – Gruño - … ¡Es mi hija, tanto como suya! – De pronto, Kumatsu se sintió más liviana, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. Suspiro aliviada. Noriko sonrió.

- La pequeña princesita de los Patriotas y el despiadado asesino, ¿No te parece el titulo de una obra? – La miro - … ¿Te sientes mejor? – Kumatsu asintió - … Lo que a mi me parece, es que deberías decirle que eres su madre… -

- ¡Eso nunca! – Dijo - … Me odiaría para toda la vida… no puedo decírselo, ni ahora ni nunca… -

**0o0o0o0 **

Kenshin bufo exasperado por decimocuarta vez aquella noche, Idzuka lo miraba tímidamente. Tenía en mente burlarse del episodio que había tenido con la joven de ojos zafiro en el _"Gaia"_ pero la poca paciencia y lo irritado que parecía, le hacían intuir que era mejor no tentar su suerte.

Akira entro al lugar seguido de cerca por Katsura. Ambo se sentaron, cerrando el círculo. Idzuka miro entretenidamente a su Jefe, mientras Kenshin y Akira se lanzaban miradas mortales.

- Necesito que hoy trabajen juntos… - Kenshin ni se inmuto, sin embargo el rostro de Akira adquirió un tono rojo tomate cuando entendió, al fin, la orden de su superior. Katsura le hablaba a ambos.

- ¡Ni de broma! – Barboto Akira, molesto.

- Lo que digas… - Acepto Kenshin, sin rodeos. Akira lo miro furioso.

- ¡No pienso trabajar con una mierda como vos! – Grito descolocado, Idzuka miro sorprendido la reacción de Kenshin, sin embargo el pelirrojo seguía sin reaccionar. - ¿Es que acaso no te importa tener que trabajar juntos? ¡Soy un asesino solitario, trabajo por mi propia cuenta! –

- Son ordenes de mi Jefe… - Dijo fríamente - … Si para llevar a cabo la misión que me ha encomendado tengo que superar ciertas "molestias"… lo haré… - Katsura miro orgulloso a Kenshin, el era el Hitokiri perfecto. - … Esa es la diferencia entre los Hitokiris y los patéticos asesinos como tú… -

- ¿Molestia? – Musito apenas incrédulo, Akira. - … Katsura, ¿Qué es realmente lo que quieres conseguir uniéndonos? ¿Qué devastemos Japón entero o que terminemos matándonos? –

- No he dicho eso, muchacho… - Sonrió Katsura - … Necesito que hoy me hagan un solo encargo… - Les paso a ambos una hoja doblada, la cual seguramente, tenía el nombre de la persona elegida. - … Y los he elegido por que creo que son los mejores… - Kenshin enarco una ceja.

- Dirás que yo soy el mejor… - Akira se levanto para pegarle, pero Idzuka lo detuvo. Katsura rió, le gustaba la intrépida arrogancia del pelirrojo. Himura se levanto de donde estaba sentado - … Movete o perderemos de vista al objetivo… - Kenshin salió inmediatamente de la habitación. Idzuka soltó a Akira, quien enfundo su espada.

- Akira… - El aludido detuvo su camino, sin voltearse - … En realidad quiero que cubras a Himura… déjalo a él hacer el trabajo sucio… - Akira se volteo a mirarlo, pasmado. - … …l debe ser quien elimine al enemigo, esta vez… - Akira dejo caer sus brazos.

- Pese a odiar a ese maldito Hitokiri, siento lastima por él… - Idzuka se sorprendió. - … Su locura esta rozando el limite… - Miro a Katsura - … No se cuanto tiempo más seguirá tus ordenes… Agradece a Dios que no ha encontrado en Yukishiro una razón más importante que la de los Inshin Shi Shi… -

- Y pienso darle una razón para vivir… - Katsura sonrió - … Pienso darle una razón para tener ganas de volver a vivir… si bien Himura me ha servido fielmente durante todos estos años, me siento en deuda con él… y como el final de esta batalla se avecina, pienso compensarlo por todo su trabajo, dándole una razón para querer vivir… -

- ¿Una puta nueva? –

- Una Familia… - Akira frunció su ceño.

- Himura no sabe lo que es el Amor… no sabe lo que es el deseo por alguien amado… él solo nació para matar, es un burdo juguete… no sabe lo hermoso que es vivir para conocer a la persona amada… -

- Lo sabrá… - Sentenció Katsura - … Y es aquí donde tú entras… iras con él, pero no intervendrás, solo asegúrate de que vuelva vivo… - Akira sonrió, sarcástico.

- Tus deseos son ordenes, pero déjame aclararte algo por si no te has dado cuenta a tiempo… - Se mofo - … Himura es demasiado desequilibrado, como para volver a llegar a ser una persona normal… su demencia no le permite discernir el Amor… jamás lo conoció, ¿Y tú pretendes dárselo a conocer ahora que es un adulto? – Sonrió - … Solo estas condenándolo a más dolor, Kogoro… solo eso – Akira salió del cuartel general con muchos sentimiento encontrados con respecto a Himura, pero en cuanto lo vio esperándolo afuera, entre las sombras de la noche, su rudeza se volvió inquebrantable. Llego junto a su lado y emprendieron el camino en silencio y entre las sombras de los árboles y espacios oscuros de las calles de Kyoto. Se deslizaron en silencio, unos pocos transeúntes caminaban a pasos apresurados por las desiluminadas calles, sabían que aquellas eran horas de muerte. Los asesinos elegían la noche para matar y lo mejor era estar lo más lejos posible. Eludir el peligro. Akira tenía que reconocer que Himura era el mejor asesino de todo el Japón. Su respiración era imperceptible y su paso era veloz y decidido. Akira apenas podía seguirlo de cerca, ni siquiera hacía el menor ruido que pudiese advertir a su adversario que estaba a punto de ser atacado. Sin dudas el mejor entre mejores, sin embargo reconocer aquello le costaba horrores. Kenshin le hizo una seña con dos dedos y Akira se detuvo de repente, estacado en su lugar. Siete hombres con la insignia del Shogun salían totalmente borrachos desde un local. Kenshin resoplo molesto, al parecer aquello no representaba ninguna diversión para el pelirrojo.

- Quédate aquí… - Susurro Kenshin.

- Esta bien… - Soltó Akira. Kenshin volteo y frunció su ceño. ¿Desde cuando el arrogante guerrero y asesino Akira, dejaba a sus presas en mano de otro? Suspiro quitándole importancia al asunto e hizo frente a la parvada de inútiles con la que aquélla noche iba a acabar.

- Pobres diablos… - Sonrió Akira al ver la velocidad de Battousai. - … Creo que ni siquiera en el infierno, sabrán quien los mato… - En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kenshin estaba a su lado, limpiando su espada llena de sangre. Akira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda.

- Realmente no entiendo por que Katsura querría que tú vinieras conmigo… - Se mofo. - … Quizás por que quería que aprendieras mirando… - Akira quiso golpearlo pero se detuvo cuando vio a más de diez hombres dirigirse hacía ellos, corriendo y maldiciéndolos.

- Creo que por eso… - Señalo hacía los hombres. Kenshin sonrió.

- Puedo con ellos, yo solo… - Akira se encogió de hombros, solo debía cuidar las espaldas de Battousai. Cuando Kenshin terminó con ellos, Akira vio estupefacto que Himura estaba emparado en sangre. Cualquier persona normal se hubiera descompuesto ante tal visión; pero él era diferente. Había visto tanta o más sangre en el campo de batalla.

- Presumido… - Susurro. Kenshin lo miro con desprecio y le lanzo su mirada más temible. Akira se mantuvo en su lugar, aquellas miradas solo le habían quitado el aliento. Mirar a Battousai de frente era como mirar al mismísimo diablo en persona.

- Muevete… - Akira obedeció, renuente. Comería arena antes de admitir que había obedecido una orden de Battousai, pero así era. Su orgullo era cegador, pero tenía cerebro y no quería tentar su suerte. Battousai se veía particularmente molesto, aquella noche. Kenshin comenzó a caminar atento a todos y cada uno de los ruidos externos, como si fuera algo natural. Automático. La pelea con Tomoe, solo le había producido una gran desazón. Deseaba infinitamente que ella lo aceptara. Tomoe era su vida. Su razón de existir. Pero ella debía entender también que sus ideales eran primordiales al momento de pelear. Ella debía entender que no iba a abandonar la pelea. Por él. Por su amor.

- Creo que el trabajo esta terminado… - Dijo Akira, mirándolo de lado. De repente, Kenshin abrió sus ojos, pasmado y lo tiro al suelo. Unos cuantos sonidos, como si de estallidos se tratase, se escucharon cortando el silencio de la noche. Murmullos, gritos y varios pasos apresurados, se oyeron entre los sonidos de explosiones. Akira se levanto del suelo, asustado y pudo ver a Himura esquivando ágilmente balas. Dos proyectiles lo habían alcanzado; Uno en el hombro y el otro en la pierna. Kenshin gimió e hizo girar rápidamente su espada, creando un muro de acero que interceptaba todas las municiones que les estaban tirando a quemarropa. Akira supo que ese era su momento, debía cuidar a Battousai con su propia vida. Aquella había sido su orden. Con rapidez, empujo a Kenshin lejos del foco de los enemigos y saco de sus ropas dos armas, mucho más grandes que las del resto. - ¡Vete!… - Ordeno Akira. Kenshin, quien estaba rodeado de matorrales, frunció su ceño y se quedo allí. Pese a no llevarse bien con él, abandonar a un colega no era lo suyo. Akira se enfureció - … ¡Vete de aquí, no me vengas con compañerismos absurdos, vete! – Kenshin asintió, imperceptiblemente. Había entendido en mensaje. Corrió tanto como sus heridas se lo permitían. Había sufrido heridas peores, pero estaba seguro que aquellas habían rasgado más músculo y tendones que cualquier otra antes. Apenas podía moverse y supuso que de seguir así, tendría que tener unas semanas de inactividad para poder volver a la verdadera acción. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió débil, sin fuerzas y mareado; para su mala suerte el cuartel general estaba bastante lejos de allí, y lo más seguro era que se desvaneciera antes de llegar. Sacudió su cabeza y miro ligeramente hacía adelante, aquella calle se le hacía familiar. Ladeo su cabeza y entendió donde estaba. Salto tan alto, que pudo ver perfectamente el techo del lugar. Cuando llego al patio trasero de la casona, se escabullo por la cocina y subió las escaleras, con sigilo. Su mente no sabía exactamente a donde de dirigía, pero su cuerpo se dejaba guiar. Con la agilidad propia de un Hitokiri, se adentro en la última de las habitaciones, aquella que tenía el olor más agradable de la casa. Olor a jazmines. Dentro de la habitación, sintiéndose extrañamente seguro, se sentó en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Admiro rápidamente el lugar; y sintió pasos desde la escalera. Se refugió dentro de uno de los guardarropas y espero pacientemente. Lanzo una última mirada hacía la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, y miro la estrellada noche. El sonido de la puerta abrirse y más de un paso penetro el lugar.

- OH vamos, Kaoru… ¡estas preciosa! – Recalco una pequeña Geisha, sonriéndole. Kenshin dejo de mirar hacía el vacío y enfoco su vista en la pelinegra que estaba de frente a donde él estaba escondido, llamando su atención. El kimono que llevaba era precioso, pero más aún lo era ella. Sus labios estaban más sonrosados que de costumbre, tentadoramente apetecibles. Su perfecta piel blanca, contrastaba con el negro de sus largas hebras y sus delicadas facciones demostraban algo de incomodidad, ante las ropas que llevaba. Pero definitivamente lo que más destacaba de ella, eran sus preciosos e hipnotizantes ojos azules. Seductoramente hermosa. El pelirrojo se tenso. Su cuerpo demostraba más reacciones propias de las que le gustaría admitir. ¿Cómo podía turbarlo, teniendo a una mujer como Tomoe a su lado?

- Si Okami llega a saber que estoy usando las ropas de Megumi… - Misao, alzo sus hombros, restándole importancia.

- No importa… Estas perdonada por que tenes que conquistar a Battousai… - Kenshin fijo su mirada en el rostro, de pronto, sonrojado de Kaoru.

- ¡Misao, cierra la boca! – Murmuro avergonzada – Yo solo quiero complacer a Okami… - Misao rió, sarcástica.

- Lo que tú digas, Kaoru… - Se levanto - … Bueno, recuerda los consejos que te dimos… y ahora me voy abajo, si Battousai llega… te aviso… - Kaoru la vio cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, saliendo de la habitación. Se volteó y suspiro, nerviosa. La llegada de Battousai, era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Su fuerte porte y su expresión salvaje. Bufo, sacándose toda aquella revolución que producía el pensamiento del pelirrojo y aflojo todo su cuerpo. De repente se vio envuelta en unos fuertes brazos y en un poderoso agarre. Quiso gritar, patalear y golpear a la persona que la tenía apresada. Sintió miedo, escalofríos recorriéndole la espina dorsal la dejaron sin aliento. Forcejeo con vivacidad, pero desistió de su imprudencia cuando aquel extraño cerro más su abrazo, asfixiándola.

- Quédate quieta… - Dijo una voz entrecortadamente. Kaoru tenso su cuerpo. Kenshin pudo sentirla más, rígida. El hombre la obligo a voltearse, rápidamente. Kaoru parpadeo tan rápido que abrió sus ojos cuando pudo enfocar mejor a su acompañante. Imponente, frío y arrogante la miraba fijamente el hombre que había protagonizado todos sus sueños. Jadeo y se sonrojo visiblemente. Kenshin la arrastro, como pudo hasta el futón y la tiro allí, mientras agudizaba su oído, para percibir molestias. Se sentó en una de las esquinas cercanas a la puerta, por si alguien entraba. Cuando Kaoru pudo levantar su cabeza, quiso gritar pero en su garganta se formo un nudo, lastimándola. El aspecto de férreo guerrero había sido reemplazada por una persona lastimada. Tenía sangre seca en todas sus ropas y dos grandes heridas. Kaoru se sobresalto cuando el asesino levanto su cabeza y la miro, directamente. Aquel par de ojos dorados la atravesaron como una brasa ardiente; Kaoru sintió que el aire de sus pulmones se desvanecía. Kenshin arrugo su ceño cuando la vio acercársele. Su cercanía lo turbaba y ya era suficiente observarla tentadoramente lejos.

- ¿Cómo se hizo eso? – Preguntó. Miro directamente al hombro del pelirrojo, preocupada. Kenshin enarco una ceja, sarcástico. La única persona que alguna vez había mostrado compasión, a parte de Sanosuke y Yahiko, era Tomoe. No estaba acostumbrado a aquellos arranques de intranquilidad de parte de otras personas. Solo conocía a gente que quería cortarle la cabeza. Solo existía su Familia y el resto eran basura. Sonrió, arrogante.

- ¿De verdad queres saberlo? – Bufo. Kaoru alargo su mano, ignorando su mal humor y tratando de revisarle la herida. Kenshin la alejo con un manotazo. Kaoru lo miro, dolida. Aquella era la segunda vez que la rechazaba. Se sentía terriblemente humillada. Vio sus ojos vacíos, como si estuvieran fríamente distantes. Un hombre tan peligroso y misterioso como aquel no significaba más que caos en su vida; pero había algo en él. Había algo en Battousai que lograba preocuparla, hasta el extremo de querer quedarse junto a él. Quizás fuera su demoledora soledad, o su destructora locura; no estaba completamente segura, pero tenía la necesidad de protegerlo aún que él no lo pidiera. Aquel hombre pedía a gritos Amor, aún que no lo demostrara. Ella quería cubrir su soledad y curar su dolor, aún que le costará horrores. Kaoru Kamiya nunca antes había dejado solo a alguien, Battousai no sería la excepción. Y aún que armarse de valor y enfrentarlo, era lo primero que tendría que superar para ayudarlo; se armo de valor y lo miro, decidida. No le importaba que la matase allí mismo, ella estaba más que dispuesta a sanarlo. Kenshin dejo de sonreír y la miro, raro. Aquella niña tenía una mirada de resolución en sus ojos, que nunca antes había visto. Kaoru se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo. Kenshin miro la puerta, sorprendido. ¿Y si lo delataba? Sobrevoló la habitación, quitándole importancia al asunto; después de todo era su acompañante aquella noche, ¿no? Volvió con una fuente chica y varias compresas en sus brazos. Kenshin arrugo su ceño, desconfiado.

- Ahora necesito ver la herida… - Kaoru lo miro y dejo la fuente y las telas en el suelo, arremangándose.

- Ni lo pienses… - Carraspeó, amenazante. Kaoru hizo un rápido movimiento y lo agarro del brazo y comenzó a desvestirlo.

- Tenemos que limpiar tú herida… si no lo hacemos, se va a infectar… - Kenshin la empujo bruscamente y se levanto.

- ¿Acaso queres morir? – Los ojos azules de Kaoru brillaron, implacables. No iba a ceder ni un ápice. Kenshin permanecía imperturbable. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse tocar.

- ¿Acaso queres morir vos? – Cuestionó. La joven vio la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que lo enfrentasen. - … Si no sanamos esa herida, puede llegar a infectarse… - Advirtió.

- He sobrevivido a heridas peores… - Respondió con frialdad. No entendía por que, pero con ella sentía natural el hablar tan libremente. Aquella mujer lo hacía sentir lo suficientemente cómodo, como para permitirse hablar más de lo usual. Kaoru frunció su ceño y se levanto, también, desafiante.

- Lo harás… - Kenshin se vio rápidamente desvestido y a ella revisarle el hombro. Gimió cuando sintió un dedo rodear la herida, punzante. Kaoru agarro una compresa, la remojo y se la paso por la herida, limpiando la sangre seca. Luego se saco una hebilla puntiaguda de su cabello y su pelo cayó libre, cubriéndola. Kenshin se quedo indefinidamente prendado de aquel suave movimiento. Toda ella era suave. - … Esto va a doler un poco… - hurgo con la hebilla en la herida, tratando de encontrar la bala. Cuando la hallo, removió la carne tratando de sacársela. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Y por último cubrió la herida abierta con las compresas secas que le quedaban. Repitió el mismo método para la bala de la pierna y lo obligo a sentarse. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que sanase.

- Tú ímpetu podría costarte la vida, algún día… - Observo, toscamente Kenshin. Kaoru lo miro, pálida.

- ¿Estas mejor? – Kenshin se aparto de ella y se sentó lo más lejos posible. - … Quizás lo mejor sea que descanses… puedes usar mi futón, si quieres… ahora duerme y mañana te despertare para… - Kenshin se volteó, mirándola.

- ¿Mañana? – Kaoru trago en seco. Su frialdad denotaba molestia.

- Pensé que como tus heridas están aún abiertas, lo mejor sería que te quedaras… - El pelirrojo sonrió con cinismo.

- Oh… Eso es nuevo… Geishas que piensan… - Soltó hiriente. Detestaba la hipocresía por sobre todo, y aquella mujer, lo estaba tratando "amablemente". ¡Que falsedad! ¿Cuándo una persona que conociese quien era él, demostraba ser atento? ¿Acaso era una trampa? La miro con antipatía. Kaoru arrugo levemente su nariz, disgustada con sus palabras. Aversión era el término perfecto para definir las miradas del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra podía definir la sensación que sentía con aquel asesino, en un lugar tan cerrado como su propia habitación. El miedo la inundo apenas olvido su valentía, palideció al entender su imprudencia. ¡Podría haberla matado por tocarlo! ¡Ella podría estar muerta, él mismo lo había dicho! Se alejo de él, prudencialmente y solo se detuvo cuando Kenshin la miro nuevamente.

- Eh… Yo… Umm… - El pelirrojo se sentó lejos del futón y apoyo su espalda sobre la pared, con la espada entre sus brazos. Y cerró sus ojos, al parecer dispuesto a dormir. Kaoru se sonrojo con fuerza. ¿Dormir en la misma habitación que Battousai? ¡Era impensable! Se acomodo como pudo y salió de la habitación, Volvió arropada con sus vestimentas para dormir. Incomoda con la presencia del hombre, solo contuvo el aliento cuando él acomodo una de sus piernas, para estar a gusto. Camino, mareada hasta el futón y se dejo caer pesadamente, cansada por todas las cosas que le había ocurrido. Volteo lentamente su cabeza y avisto al asesino, que al parecer estaba dormido. Con los ojos cerrados, parecía más joven e indefenso. ¿Cómo podía, aquel misterioso muchacho con su cara angelical, ser el sanguinario asesino sin piedad del que todos hablaban? ¿Sería tan fuerte e invencible? ¿Realmente aquel hombre aniñado y de afeminadas facciones era capaz de matar sin piedad? Trago en seco, había visto sus ojos y casi percibido su irritabilidad. Si con apenas eso la había intimidado, ¡No quería ni pensar lo que sería enfrentarse a él, estando furioso! Volvió su vista. Tenía el rostro perfecto, y sus cabellos llamativamente hermosos, como si estuviesen encendidos. Llamas de viva pasión. ¿Cómo sería besar a ese hombre? Se sonrojo rápidamente ante ese pensamiento. ¡Tonta Kaoru, Tonta!

- ¿Podrías dejar de respirar tan fuerte? No me dejas dormir con tus quejidos… - Kaoru se sonrojo. ¿Acaso la había visto sonrojarse?

- ¡No me estoy quejando! – Chillo. Oyó a Kenshin bufar, irritado.

- ¿Podrías bajar, un poco, el tono de tú suave voz? – Ironizo. Kaoru, quien nunca antes se había sentido tan irritada con una persona, noto el tono de sarcasmo. Se levanto, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, sacando valentía de donde no la sentía y lo miro con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada. Kenshin, la pudo ver a través de la oscuridad. Sus ojos habían sido entrenados para detectar cualquier movimiento en la noche y las penumbras le eran algo familiar.

- Si tanto te molesta… podrías cerrarte los oídos o bien irte de la habitación y dormir en el pasillo… Además, ¡No me estoy quejando! – Oyó algo como una pequeña risa, pero rápidamente descarto aquello. ¡Battousai era un asesino, no reía!

- ¿A quien crees que estas mirando? – Rió Kenshin - … Por que no creo que una lámpara te responda… - Kaoru se sonrojo, nuevamente. Y sonrió con cinismo, al instante.

- ¿Acaso estas riendo? – Se mofo. Kenshin paro en seco. ¿Había reído? ¿él? ¿El mejor asesino? ¿El más fuerte de todos? Se irrito por eso. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco hasta donde estaba ella, haciendo que sus caras quedaran a un palmo. Kaoru se sonrojo efusivamente. ¡Hasta podía ver sus hipnotizantes pupilas! Kenshin poso sus penetrantes ojos dorados en los azules de ella, y repentinamente se perdió…

En sus encantadores ojos…

En la interminable dulzura de su mirar…

En la seductora manera de morder su labio…

- No me provoques… sabes perfectamente quien soy… no me incites… - Kaoru gimió al escucharlo hablar con aquella voz ronca. Kenshin, durante un segundo perdió todo estibo de cordura y quiso poseerla, pero cuando recobro completamente su cordura, recordó lo que había dicho. No supo si había dicho aquello por que ella se había burlado de él o por la repentinamente excitante postura en los que ambos se encontraban. Y solo entonces se dio cuenta de su error.

Solo con ella, se sentía estúpidamente vulnerable…

Extremadamente endeble…

Furiosamente alterable… ¡Y la odiaba por eso!

¡Hasta había deseado besarla! ¡Por Kami!… Gimió ante su dolorosa rigidez… Kenshin se levanto exasperadamente frustrado, ¡Era un adulto, no un pendejo de dieciocho años con la mente alterablemente hormonal!

Kaoru escucho atentamente el brusco movimiento y el pánico la lleno por completo. De pronto, se oyó un estallido inmenso y toda la habitación, tembló. Kenshin cubrió a Kaoru con su cuerpo y la abrazo completamente, protegiéndola. Algo grande había hecho explosión.

**0o0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _¡Espero que les haya gustado!, Pido perdón a aquellos que han estado esperando este Fic´s durante tanto tiempo… creanme, yo se lo que se siente… pero bueno… quería quedara perfecto… y aún que no soy una gran escrito famosa… creo que escribo minimamente mejor que un niño de primaria… Los dejo y esperen al próximo capítulo… Todo lleva su proceso… ¡Los quiero!  
_


	7. Renunciando antes de Comenzar

Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

"Renunciando antes de comenzar"

**れぬんしあんど あんてす で いにしある**

_Pasaras por mi vida sin saber que pasaste.  
Pasaras en silencio por mi amor, y al pasar,  
fingiré una sonrisa, como un dulce contraste  
del dolor de quererte... y jamás lo sabrás._

Soñare con el nácar virginal de tu frente;  
soñare con tus ojos de esmeraldas de mar;  
soñare con tus labios desesperadamente;  
soñare con tus besos... y jamás lo sabrás.

Quizás pases con otro que te diga al oído  
esas frases que nadie como yo te dirá;  
y, ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido,  
te amare más que nunca... y jamás lo sabrás.

Yo te amare en silencio, como algo inaccesible,  
como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar;  
y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible  
rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás.

Y si un día una lágrima denuncia mi tormento,  
-- el tormento infinito que te debo ocultar --  
te diré sonriente: "No es nada... ha sido el viento".  
Me enjugaré la lágrima... ¡y jamás lo sabrá_s!_

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los Review que he recibido, realmente no pensé que el Fics tendría tan buena recepción. Me alegra y me llena de emoción recibir cada uno!! Sepan aceptar mis disculpas si no respondo personalizadamente a cada uno de ustedes, son muchas mis responsabilidades, y en esta ajetreada vida, es poco el tiempo… Pero me ya me las arreglare!!... Ahora, a responder cada uno!!_

**kagomekaoru:** Gracias por entenderme y aquí va la recompensa por tanto esperar.

**serena tsukino chiba****:** Escenas de Lemon y Romance habrá, pero aún falta para que Kenshin y Kaoru entren en confianzas, apenas y se vieron… Muchas Gracias por leer!!

**jegar sahaduta****: **Me gusta que te guste el avance, Lamento decirte que hasta ahora no entra en mis planes lo de Tomoe y Akira… Si Akira tomara mucha más relevancia en la historia de ahora en adelante… Mutsuhito históricamente, y por lo que tengo entendido, fue el emperador Meiji numero 122 quien ayudo a las fuerzas imperiales a abolir al Shogunato Tokugawa mediante la guerra de boshin… en la historia fue el amante de Kumatsu y va a ir cobrando mayor relevancia a medida que avance la historia, ya se enteraran… La relación de Kenshin y Mutsuhito?… hasta ahora, Kenshin es uno de los mejores hombres de Mutsuhito, el emperador meiji, aun que en el Fics aun no lo es… Gracias por leer!!

**Nadja-chan****:** En este Capítulo te vas a enterar… Gracias por leer!!

**kamisKenxKao4ever:** Te aseguro que este, no lo abandonare… me costara actualizar, pero no lo dejare… Gracias por leer y que te guste!!... La historia pasada que he creado de Kaoru, y como todos ya se habrán enterado Kumatsu es su madre… se complicara un poco más… Lo del amor entre Kenshin y Tomoe, yo no estaría tan segura… perdona, tienes razón!! Es Inshin Shishi… no Inshin Shi Shi, es que como la computadora lo corrige sola y a veces a mi se me pasa… y lo de Idzuka, es exactamente así… así se llama…Cuídate y Gracias por leer!!

**gabyhyatt****:** Gracias por leer… Eres astuta, aun que supongo que había dejado varias pista sobre la relación Kumatsu-Kaoru ahora ahí que ver como seguirá esto… Akira no muere, aun lo necesito… y no pienso que Kenshin sea idiota, solo es un asesino… Un gusto en conocerte!!

**Maat Sejmet****: **Kumatsu se guardo el secreto de que era la madre de Kaoru por muchas razones, aun que si te las explico ahora, voy a arruinar mucho la trama!!... Sobrellevar el tema es difícil… y se ha vuelto aún más complicado desde que su relación con Kaoru no esta, precisamente, en los mejores términos, ¿no?... Gracias por tu opinión y espero que lo sigas!!

**Simon:** simplemente gracias!!

**Mei Fanel:** Fanel? Has visto alguna vez _"La visión de Escaflowne"_?… Me encanta ese anime!!... Muchas Gracias!!

**MargoChanning****:** Intensa es mi apodo!! (No me gustaría llamarme así!)… Saludos a vos También!!, gracias!!

**-Sakura-Star-****: **Muchas Gracias!! Espero que llene tus expectativas!! Misao es así, algo como yo… Una de mis grandes características es no tener mucho tacto, aún que no me doy cuenta de las cosas (lo hago con inocencia!)… A mi también me encanta que Kenshin este con Kaoru, aun que tendrán que pasar por bastantes problemas antes de estar juntos definitivamente… Si… precisamente por eso me gusta este Fics… es toda pasión!!... Muchas Gracias!!

**Satsuki Haru**: Las partes más subidas de tono, serán un condimento… todavía no podemos hacer que K & K intimen demasiado si apenas se conocen… aun que como se habrán dado cuenta, la cuestión de atracción y tensión sexual, esta!!... Battousai/Kaoru… No he tenido tiempo de leer… solo escribo… así que no sabría decirte mucho, nada más que me encanta escribir y me fascina la época antigua en la que esta situada la historia, Watsuki es un Kapo!!… Aún que supongo que en cuanto tenga tiempo, podré leer algo… Obviamente a mi también me encanta ese lado oscuro y arrebatador que suele tener, Battousai… lo hace fascinante y excitante, ¿no crees?… A mi me gusta mis notas de autora, ¿a vos no? Jeje… Lo sé, Gracias pero espero algún día aprender más y vivir de esto, ¿Quién dice?... disfruto mucho estar frente a un ordenador escribir y dejarme llevar por mi imaginación… Los errores ortográficos, los odio!! Si te habrás dado cuenta, trato de hacerlo lo más legible posible… Muchas Gracias por todo y en cuanto tenga una duda al respecto, te mandare un mensaje privado… Besos!!

**Marcela: **Me encantaría saber más seguido de vos… Gracias aprecio mucho que me dejes "mensajitos"… Vaya! Nunca me habían dicho cosas tan bonitas!, la última vez fue cuando estaba en quinto grado, cuando jure a la bandera… Si, soy pésima!! ¿Sexy Hitokiri? ¿Pseudo Geisha? Jaja… Me he reído mucho de eso!! Gracias por hacerme pasar un buen momento, aún que solo leer los mensajes, me hace sentir bien… Gracias!!

**diosamaya021****:** Gracias a vos por leer!! Las explosiones serán explicadas en este Capítulo!!... Nos vemos, cuídate!!

**KaoruKobayashi:** Muchas Gracias, espero que este también te guste!!

**Esmeraldy****: **Jaja!! ¿Escribir mejor que vos?, No lo sé… no he leído ninguno de tus Fics, me gustaría comprobarlo… aún que en realidad nadie escribe mejor, solo es practica… Mientras mas lees y más te familiarizas con el mundo de la literatura y lectura, más amplio se vuelve tu vocabulario, por lo tanto terminas teniendo un abanico inmenso de posibilidades con las cuales podes jugar… ¡A mi me encanta jugar!… Gracias por tu comentario!!

**Kaoruchan: **Es verdad!! En la sección Rurouni Kenshin no actualizan demasiado seguido, aun que quizás se deba a que necesitan tiempo para ver si sus historias están exactamente como les gusta!!... Gracias por tus comentarios, me llenan de placer y satisfacción y creo que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo!!

**dark-kanae**: ¡No creí que pensaras eso! ¡Muchas gracias, me halagas!… Que bueno que te gusto, me gusta saber que es lo que piensan por que precisamente hago la historia para ustedes… Besos y cuídate!!

**Laydi Shaden**: ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca voy a abandonar este Fics! Me gusta, me apasiona y me ayuda en mi auto terapia impuesta, descargo muchos sentimientos en esta historia y por lo tanto renunciar a él, sería renunciar a mi salud mental!! (Estoy desvariando!) ¡No llores, por favor!… jaja ¡Yo también aún no tengo Amor!! ¿Hacemos un club de solteras? ¡No de divorciadas!, aun nos falta un paso… La paciencia es una gran virtud y ustedes están demostrándolo!! gracias por su paciencia!!

**Lady Asuky**: Coincido contigo… aun que como autora deberías ser más imparcial, ¿no crees? Tomoe no es mala persona, solo tiene malas aptitudes!!… No quiero justificarla, pero no se preocupen, más adelante podrán justificar su odio!! Besos!!

**Viviana Benavides**: Muchas Gracias por llevar la cuenta!! Jaja!! Vaya me alegra que hayas encontrado algo nuevo para leer!! Solo espero que les guste!! Aquí esta el nuevo Capítulo y espero que les guste!!

**kaoruchan17**: ¡Gracias por tú comentario! Aquí esta la respuesta a tu pedido!! Y Gracias por preocuparte por saber como sigue!! Espero que sigan mandándome mensajes que voy a tratar de responderlos todos!!…

Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron esta historia!!

**0o0o0**

¡Hasta había deseado besarla! ¡Por Kami!… Gimió ante su dolorosa rigidez… Kenshin se levanto exasperadamente frustrado, ¡Era un adulto, no un pendejo de dieciocho años con la mente alterablemente hormonal!

Kaoru escucho atentamente el brusco movimiento y el pánico la lleno por completo. De pronto, se oyó un estallido inmenso y toda la habitación, tembló. Kenshin cubrió a Kaoru con su cuerpo y la abrazo completamente, protegiéndola. Algo grande había hecho explosión. Gritos de horror, se escucharon desde un lugar cercano. Kaoru abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo instantáneamente; Kenshin estaba encima suyo, mirándola fijamente. El pelirrojo se levanto, rápidamente alejándose; Corrió hasta la puerta y salió hasta el pasillo. Kaoru suspiro, sacándose la tensión que le molestaba de encima. Se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas, seguramente estaban rojas de la vergüenza ¡Él le había mirado fijamente sus labios!

- ¡Kaoru! - La aludida se vio rodeada de unos brazos que la abrazaban con fuerza, y solo entonces recordó lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¡La explosión!

- Misao… Megumi…- Misao la abrazaba mientras Megumi miraba con atención hacía la puerta. …l pelirrojo estaba parado frente a Kumatsu, quien parecía discutirle algo. Las tres mujeres dejaron de hablar, para oír. Kumatsu parecía irritada.

- ¡Vinieron por tú cabeza y ahora todos estamos en peligro! - Él pelirrojo fulmino con la mirada a Kumatsu, quien le respondió fieramente.

- No me fastidies, Midori…- Respondió el asesino. Misao, Megumi y Kaoru se miraron entre si, sorprendidas. Nunca antes habían escuchado a alguien hablarle con tanta familiaridad a la Geisha más antigua de esa Okiya. Kumatsu nerviosa miro hacía dentro de la habitación y poso su mirada en una sonrojada Kaoru y sus ropas de dormir entreabiertas. Volvió sus ojos enojados hacía el pelirrojo.

- ¿Tocaste a Kaoru? - Chillo, indignada. Kenshin la aparto y desapareció escaleras abajo. Kumatsu entro en la habitación y miro fríamente a Kaoru, quien la enfrento. - … Dime, ¿dejaste que Himura te tocara? –

- Y si lo hice, ¿que? - Desafió, enojada. - … Es mi decisión, no tuya…- Kumatsu separo violentamente a Misao y a Megumi de Kaoru y la obligo a levantarse, apretándola fuertemente del brazo. - ¡Suéltame Kumatsu! - Exigió. -… ¡Déjame!… -

- ¡Dime que no te acostaste con él! ¡Dime que no tuviste sexo con él! ¡Júramelo! - La zamarreo con fiereza mientras Kaoru se quejaba del dolor. Estaba apretándola muy fuerte. - ¡Júramelo, Kaoru! –

- ¡Basta Kumatsu!, ¿que no ves que la lastimas? - Grito Misao, asustada. Kumatsu nunca antes había sido una persona violenta. Hubo otra explosión, más fuerte que la anterior que las hizo tambalear.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí o en cualquier momento esto se vendrá abajo… - Sugirió Megumi, tratando de calmar el ambiente. Kaoru se soltó del agarre de Kumatsu.

- Si, me acosté con él… - Alzo su barbilla, orgullosa - … Ahora soy su Geisha… - Kumatsu la miro, herida. Kaoru la observo fieramente, no iba a ceder un centímetro en ello. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

- Te has condenado a ti misma, Kaoru… solo eso… - Suspiro, derrotada.

- Salgamos… - Unos fuertes ruidos se escucharon abajo. Gritos de dolor y agonía, hicieron estremecer a las cuatro Geishas. Salieron al pasillo y la casa nuevamente tembló bajo sus pies, seguramente estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Pasos se escucharon desde la escalera y por allí apareció un hombre atlético y de cabellos castaños levantados. - ¡Sano! –

- ¡Megumi, amor! - Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente. Sanosuke volteo a ver al resto de las mujeres - … Kumatsu, ¿te encuentras bien? –

- Si, Sagara… no te preocupes… - Las otras tres mujeres los miraron, sorprendidos.

- ¿De donde se conocen? - Pregunto Megumi. Sanosuke sonrió.

- Kumatsu es la mujer de mi jefe y por lo tanto es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarla… si algo le pasara, mi cuello sería el único que lo lamentaría… - Sano miro a Kumatsu - … Por esa razón kenshin bajo las escaleras… estaba protegiéndolas… ahora deben alejarse… Kumatsu, llévatelas al cuartel… ahí estarán seguras e infórmale al jefe sobre esto… - Ella asintió. Megumi abrazo a Sano y les indico a sus otras amigas.

- Ella es Misao Makimachi… - Misao hizo una reverencia y sonrió. Sano saludo. - … Y ella es Kaoru Kamiya… - Sanosuke abrió sus ojos, mirándola fijamente. ¿Así que ella era la jovencita por la cual todo el cuartel de los Patriotas estaba revolucionado? Tenía que admitir que incluso era más hermosa que su Megumi. ¡Y sus ojos! ¡Parecían tener vida y brillo propio! Color azules profundos como dos zafiros. Era raro encontrar a una mujer con ese color de ojos. Eran hipnotizantes y daba gracias a Dios, que parecía tener más inocencia que perspicacia. Por que si no, ningún hombre se resistiría. Pese a ser demasiado joven, ya tenía la seducción inconsciente de una mujer. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡Jou-chan! - Dijo. Kaoru frunció su ceño y lo miro más cerca. En cuanto se dio cuenta, abrió sus ojos.

- ¡Sanosuke Sagara! - Grito alegre y de pronto dejo de sonreír y lo miro mal - … ¡Eres un maldito traidor! - Trato de golpearlo mientras Sano esquivaba su golpe fácilmente, riéndose.

- ¡Sigues siendo tan lenta como antes! - Rió - Por un momento pensé que estaba frente a una mujer hermosa y refinada, pero luego me di cuenta que solo eras tú Jou-chan… ¡Mírate, como has crecido! – Megumi carraspeo.

- Perdón… Creo que nosotras nos perdimos de algo… -

- Este maldito que tienes por novio y yo nos conocemos de pequeños…- Kaoru lo señalo con poca gana, pero riendo -… ¿Recuerdan cuando era pequeña solía escaparme alguna veces los domingos a la tarde, donde el Okiya tenía menos actividad? Era para ver a mi único mejor amigo… El cabeza de escoba que tienes por novio, Megumi…- Explico. Sanosuke sonrió.

- Todavía sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, Jou-chan!! –

- Muérete!! - Le chillo, queriendo sonreír - … jugábamos juntos y soñábamos con que algún día nos iríamos de aventura y escaparíamos de Kyoto… - Le saco la lengua - … Pero el muy maldito dejo de ir a nuestro lugar de reuniones y yo seguía yendo… Hasta que Okami me descubrió y no pude ir más… jure odiarte por dejarme sola, Maldito… - Sanosuke sonrió y la abrazo. Kaoru quiso forcejear, pero desistió.

- Un día me levante y me entere que me iba a Nagasaki a entrenarme… - Dijo triste - … No me dieron tiempo ni siquiera para despedirme de ti, Jou-chan… Era una orden –

- ¡Ustedes los Patriotas son unos obsesionados por las malditas órdenes de sus malditos jefes! - Kaoru lo abrazo, dolida - … ¡No sabes como te extrañe! - Sano sonrió.

- Yo también… - Megumi carraspeo.

- No te lo quitare, Megumi… es mi amigo… - Kaoru lo miro - … Mi maldito amigo… - Sanosuke dejo de sonreír y miro a Kumatsu.

- Mejor llévatelas ya… abajo estamos en pie de guerra… es muy peligroso, traten de apañárselas para salir desde allí… - Apunto al final del pasillo. Misao rió.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos por una ventana? ¡Estamos en el segundo piso! –

- Es eso o la muerte… - Señalo hacía abajo - … Están los Shinsengumi y si mi intuición no falla, nos están dando una buena pelea… - miro a Kumatsu - … Llévatelas ahora!! - Beso la cabeza de Kaoru y los labios de Megumi - … Nos veremos después!! - Kaoru levanto su brazo en dirección de las escaleras.

- ¡Espera Sanosuke dime como esta Battousai! - Pero era demasiado tarde. Sanosuke ya se había ido. Misao se puso a su lado.

- Seguramente estará bien… - Dijo Misao. Kaoru volteo y Megumi, Misao y Kumatsu se sorprendieron.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - Pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - … Miren, no me importa si es un asesino despiadado o un homicida en serie… ¡No me importa que sus manos estén manchadas de sangre y que todos me digan que me aleje de él! ¡Hoy me demostró que es una persona capaz de ser bondadoso y no voy a dejarlo aquí solo! ¡No mientras sufro pensando en él! - Kaoru corrió hacía el rellano y se perdió escaleras abajo. Kumatsu entro en pánico.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru, vuelve aquí, es peligroso! ¡Kaoru! - Chillo tratando de seguirla. Misao le corto el camino. - ¡Quitate! –

- No la sigas, Kumatsu - Dijo sonriendo - … Kaoru es así… Si eres capaz de entregarle un poco de bondad ella es capaz de dar su vida por ti… simplemente por que tiene la envidiada capacidad de amar con libertad… una cosa de la cual nosotras carecemos… - Megumi miro opresiva las escaleras.

- No te preocupes… Sano la cuidara… - Kumatsu aún intranquila dio media vuelta y se encamino hacía la ventana.

- Vamos, debemos salir de aquí para poder reunirnos con Kaoru y el resto en el Cuartel general de los Patriotas… allí estarán a salvo y nadie las tocara… - Misao y Megumi echaron un vistazo hacía las escaleras. Seguramente Kaoru estaría bien, o eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aún no había llegado su hora, todavía tenía mucho que vivir y una historia de amor inconclusa con el asesino más temido de la historia.

**0o0o0  
**  
Kenshin alzo su espada y la ensarto en el estomago de un shinsengumi. La movió lateralmente y corto dos gargantas más, dejando a los hombres desangrarse en el suelo. Akira pasó a su lado, luchando con el líder del escuadrón cinco de los Shinsengumi. Así que se habían tomado aquel ataque en serio. Los shinsengumi era una fuerza armada a servicio del gobierno que difícilmente exponían a los líderes de sus escuadrones, sin embargo aquella vez era diferente. Kenshin sonrió con arrogancia al entender que solo había tres líderes de escuadrones solo por que él estaba en aquel Okiya. ¿Realmente valía su cabeza tres hombres importantes para el shinsengumi? Rió mientras los veía batirse por su vida. No iba a desilusionarlos, tenía que enviarlos al infierno por semejante atrevimiento.

- ¡Cuidado Oda! - Kojiro traspaso con su espada a un hombre que pretendía matar a Oda. Este se lo agradeció y rápidamente volvió a la lucha. Aquella pelea era sanguinaria. Sangre y cuerpos se dispersaban entre los escombro que estaban cayéndoles sobre la cabeza. - ¡Esto se va a caer en cualquier momento! –

- Deja de quejarte y pelea!! - Kojiro consiguió matar a otro, sin antes resultar herido. Kenshin salto alto para caer en picada sobre dos hombres y traspasarlos con su espada. Continúo con la pelea, tenía que matar al mayor número de enemigos en el menor tiempo posible. Aquello solo estaba logrando aburrirlo y ponerlo de mal humor. El Okiya había sido atacado solo por que allí se encontraba Battousai, ahora la casa se tambaleaba a causa del impacto de la bomba, en cualquier momento caería sobre ellos. Todas las Geishas que estaban trabajando se refugiaron en la sala contigua, y a causa de que no había puerta, ellas podían ver con lujo de detalle la brutal pelea que estaban teniendo. Okami lloraba desconsoladamente, su casa estaba siendo destruida. Y las Geishas gritaban de horro al ver tanta sangre y muerte. Muchas se habían desmayado. Noriko vio asombrada la agilidad y poder de Battousai.

- ¡Santo Dios, es el ángel de la Muerte! - Kenshin había matado a otros tres hombres sin parpadear. Noriko miro alrededor - … ¿Dónde están Kumatsu, Misao, Megumi y Kaoru? - La Okami abrió sus ojos con horror y chillo, desconsolada. Kenshin ayudo a Oda e Idzuka, quien recién había llegado, le hizo un gesto. Katsura quería que todo terminase ya. Era una orden. Kenshin asintió, era hora de acabar aquello. Miro a su alrededor tratando de divisar, entre la niebla gris y espesa que se había creado a causa del inminente derrumbe, a Sanosuke.

- ¡Oda! - El aludido saco su espada de la garganta de un enemigo y corrió a su lado. - … Quiero que saques a todas las Geishas que están aquí dentro por la puerta de atrás… diles que son libres y que aprovechen sus vida de mejor manera… - Oda lo miro pasmado. Nunca antes había visto a Battousai preocuparse por los demás. Kenshin arrugo su nariz con desagrado - … Solo quiero sacármelas de encima… molestan… - Oda asintió y corrió a la sala contigua. - … Maldito Sano… - Y como si fuese un hechizo invocador, Sanosuke apareció entre el ambiente poco visible. - … ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? –

- Estaba solucionando cosas arriba… - Dijo, alegre. Parecía más contento que de costumbre. - ¿Cuál es la situación? –

- Quedan pocos shinsengumi… Katsura quiere que nos retiremos… - Kenshin volteo empuñando más fuerte su espada - … Pero no pienso irme, hasta acabar con el último de ellos… - Sanosuke inmediatamente hallo a dos contrincantes con los cuales pelear. Kenshin estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea con cuatro a la vez. Tenía desventaja, pero eso no lo preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Parecía que los Shinsengumi se multiplicaban. Por donde se viera, superaban en números a los Patriotas.

- ¡Battousai! - Una voz femenina y cándida, llego a sus oídos. Kenshin volteó su mirada y la vio, bajando las escaleras. Aquella joven con sus cabellos sueltos, su ropa de dormir entreabierta, dejando entrever algunas curvas, y sus magníficos ojos zafiro. Se había transformado inconscientemente en el centro de atención. A tal punto, de que la mayoría de los hombres, de ambos bandos, habían distraído solo por verla bajar. Y entonces se dio cuenta, que hasta él mismo había caído en el embrujo de la inocente sensualidad de aquella mujer. Volteo con rapidez y con un simple movimiento, corto la garganta de dos de sus enemigos. Kaoru, paro en seco al verlo matar de aquella manera tan demencial. Parecía poseído. Y tuvo miedo. Pánico y hasta horror.

- ¡Quédate donde estas Jou-chan! - Kaoru reparo en que su amigo estaba luchando con Tres al mismo tiempo. Kenshin le lanzo una mirada curiosa a Sagara.

- ¡Sanosuke detrás de ti! - Advirtió la joven. El hombre golpeo a uno de sus enemigos, pero otro se incorporo a la pelea - ¡Sano! - Kaoru salto de lo alto de la escalera y aterrizo junto a su amigo de la infancia. Se puso espalda con espalda con él y le dio una patada al hombre que quería lastimar a Sanosuke. Kenshin abrió sus ojos, pasmado. Aquella jovencita si que tenía ímpetu.

- ¡Te dije que te quedaras donde estabas! ¡Pero no, sigues siendo la misma niña testaruda que conocí! - Bufo Sano.

- ¡Y tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota, ingenuo y despistado! - Rugió ella agarrando un palo suelto del piso y empuñándolo como arma.

- Cuando salgamos de aquí… - Sanosuke golpeo a Tres a la vez mientras Kaoru luchaba con uno, con dificultades - … ¡Juro que te las veras conmigo! - Aquel hombre fornido la mirada entre divertido e irritado, seguramente no le hacía ninguna gracias que una mujer le hiciese frente. Se asusto verdaderamente cuando Sanosuke la dejo sola mientras se enfrentaba con otros cinco enemigos más. No podía pedirle ayuda pero si no hacía algo, aquel hombre la atravesaría con su espada. Morir no era una idea que la sedujese en lo absoluto, amaba su vida y quería llegar hasta la vejez y disfrutar de sus nietos. Bloqueo con el palo que tenía otro golpe brutal que la desequilibro y la lanzo al suelo. Presa del pánico, volteo y abrió sus ojos, para ver al hombre agachado encima suyo y sonriéndole. El olor fétido de la boca de ese hombre la hacía tener arcadas. Estaba tan cerca de ella.

- Vamos preciosa… Si te rindes y prometes portarte bien… Te perdonare la vida y a cambio serás mi Geisha… - Kaoru siguió la mirada libidinosa del asqueroso hombre. Su ropa estaba entreabierta y podía verse el nacimiento de sus pechos; con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, se cubrió. El hombre rió - … Vamos, no seas mala y déjame ver más… - Kaoru desesperada, volteo y trato de arrastrarse lejos de él, para salir debajo de su cuerpo que la cubría por completo. Quería huir, escaparse y evadir aquella mole de músculos y deseos carnales. Gimió cuando sintió dos grandes manos apresarla por la caderas y arrastrarla nuevamente a su posición original. Volteo decidida a morderlo y a hacerle el mayor daño posible. Se quedo estática cuando vio la punta de una espada atravesada en el cuello del hombre y sangre caer sobre ella. La mole de carne cayó sobre ella, muerto y Kaoru desesperada comenzó a sollozar. Tenía miedo y vio a Battousai darse vuelta y seguir matando. …l la había salvado y ¿ahora la dejaba allí? Estaba segura de que no podría levantarse por sus propios medios. Intento calmarse y ladeo su cara para no ver la expresión de muerte en la cara del hombre. La sangre caliente y escarlata la había bañado por completo. Estaba más asustada de lo que quería admitir y prefirió quedarse quieta hasta que todo terminara. Vio a Sanosuke pelear aguerrido y a Battousai matar sin compasión y sin mirar hacía atrás. Ninguno de los contrincantes de Battousai sobrevivía, era más rápido, más ágil y más fuerte. Se asusto. Se asusto de él. De su sed de sangre, de su demencia y locura. De su imparable delirio al matar.

- ¡Jou-chan! - Sanosuke abrió sus ojos, mirándola. Kaoru estaba siendo aplastada por el enorme cuerpo de aquel miserable. Ella ladeo su cabeza, para verlo mejor. Quiso gritar cuando uno de los hombres clavo su espada en el brazo de su distraído amigo, quien grito de dolor y lo golpeo hasta librarse. Vio como dos hombres que se le hacían extrañamente familiares ayudaban a Sanosuke. Y escucho pasos y voces.

- Aquí esta… ayúdame Idzuka… - Kaoru sintió que el peso de la mole desaparecía y que alguien la tomaba en brazos, adolorida. Gimió. - … Perdón… ¿Estas bien? - Ladeo su cabeza para observarlo mejor y le sonrió, pese a dolerle mover siquiera los músculos de su cara. - … Soy Akira, ¿recuerdas? - Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazo, descargando todo su miedo y horror. Idzuka sonrió, comprensivo.

- Iré a ver como están los demás… todo ya a terminado, hemos vencido… - Y se alejo. Cuando Kaoru se calmo, Akira se alejo para contemplarla y admirarla. Era increíblemente hermosa. Ella le sonrió tímidamente, aquello volvió loco a Akira. Kaoru desvió su mirada, buscando a Battousai. Y de pronto se vio arrancada del lado de Akira, quien bufo molesto.

- ¡¿Pero que… -

- ¡Cierra el pico, Akira! - Kaoru rodó sus ojos. Sanosuke era muy sobreprotector. Soltó a Kaoru y camino directamente hacía donde estaba Battousai.

- Sano… ¡Ganamos! - Chillo Oda, quien abrió pasmado sus ojos cuando Sanosuke le dio un golpe a Kenshin en la cara. Kaoru se llevo ambas manos a su boca, sorprendida. Akira e Idzuka jadearon. Sanosuke y Himura eran los mejores amigos.

- ¡Jou-chan estaba preocupada por ti, por eso me siguió hasta aquí y puso en peligro su vida! ¡Solamente para saber si tú estabas bien! ¡La próxima vez que la dejes como la dejaste tirada con tremenda mole encima… - Bufo molesto sin terminar la amenaza - … ¡Estaba ahogándose ahí! ¡Kaoru es fuerte, pero no tanto como ella cree! - Kenshin poso sus ojos ambarinos en ella.

- Yo no le pedí absolutamente nada… - Pronuncio con desgana. Kaoru bajo su mirada, triste. Sanosuke enrojeció.

- ¡Aún así! Kaoru es una de las personas más preciadas para mí… con eso debería bastar, ¿no Kenshin? - Volvió hasta donde estaba Kaoru y la abrazo, ayudándola a caminar - … Vamonos… - Kaoru se aferro al brazo de Sanosuke, sintiéndose mareada ante la visión de decena de cadáveres mutilados. Cuando el aire fresco y el sol les pego en la cara, ambos se vieron siendo arrastrados por un mar de manos.

- ¡Kaoru! - Hitomi la miro con horror.

- ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunto Amy, asustada.

- ¿Te paso algo? –

- ¡Dios mío, estas empapada en sangre! - Chillo Noriko.

- ¡Kaoru esta herida! - Las voces le llegaban como flechazos y no lograba reconocer ningún rostro. Estaban enfermándola más. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

- Chicas, chicas… Están confundiéndola y mareándola más de lo que ya esta… - Kaoru sonrió, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo. - … Aléjense, necesita aire… - Kaoru abrazo a Megumi en cuanto la vio. Estaba terriblemente asustada, pero no soltaría ninguna lágrima, como tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Misao llego hasta donde estaban, seguida de cerca por Kumatsu y Okami.

- ¿Estas bien, Kaoru? - Kumatsu inspeccionaba cada parte de su cuerpo, buscando alguna herida letal. La cantidad de sangre que cubría su cuerpo daba a pensar que estaba gravemente herida. El olor fétido a sangre llego a las fosas nasales de Kaoru y se tambaleo. Kumatsu logro agarrarla antes de que cayera al piso, desmayada. Sanosuke se soltó de Megumi y alzo a Kaoru en brazos.

- ¿Y el resto de las Geishas? - Cuestiono.

- Se fueron… esta guerra se esta haciendo demasiado cruenta como para vivir en el ojo de la tormenta… - Dijo Misao, triste - Seguir siendo Geishas y tomar partido por uno de los dos bandos, significa involucrarnos demasiado y no podemos esperar, de ahora en adelante, más que nuestra muerte… - Miro a Sanosuke. Oda, Idzuka y Akira se reunian con ellos - Los hemos elegido a ustedes… eso nos sentenció a muerte… las demás escaparon mientras podían…solo quedamos las que somos más fieles a Okami - Amy, Noriko y Hitomi rodearon a la Okami del lugar destruido. Estaba devastada. Kumatsu miro hacía atrás.

- Tenemos que ir al cuartel… - Se acercó a la Okami - Hablare con Kogoro, seguramente nos dejara vivir allí con ellos… llegaremos a un acuerdo, no se preocupe… - Sanosuke y Megumi comenzaron a caminar rumbo al cuartel, seguidos por el resto. Kenshin se adelanto rápidamente para dar aviso al escuadrón de médicos y curanderos sobre los heridos que habían quedado en el lugar. Para cuando todos llegaron al hospedaje Kohagi, los heridos fueron atendidos, Kaoru inconsciente fue llevada a una habitación, y los demás se convocaron en una reunión urgente en el Comedor. Kogoro recibió feliz a Kumatsu, quien lo beso.

- Bien… - Katsura Los miro, orgulloso. Abrazando a su mujer - ¡Los quiero felicitar por su victoria!… Yahiko me ha informado que Los Shinsengumi hoy recibieron un fuerte golpe… perder a dos de sus capitanes supone un poderoso quebrantamiento en sus líneas - Todas las Geishas presentes, observaban la reunión con mucha admiración. Estar presente en una reunión que era generalmente para hombres, era un privilegio y honor en aquellos días. Más si aquella era precisamente de los Inshin Shi Shi.

- Así es… Kenshin mato a los dos juntos, señor - Aseguro triunfal, Oda. Idzuka miro al pelirrojo con orgullo y Akira con desdén. - Sin dudas es nuestro mejor hombre!! –

- ¡Hey, te estas olvidando de mí! - Intervino Yahiko - Yo soy el mejor hombre –

- ¡Sueñas, enano! – Sanosuke y Misao, rieron conjuntamente.

- Es más… - Misao miro a Sano y volvió a mirar a Yahiko, aguantándose. - … Es más "cortito" de lo que me habías dicho… - Rió. Akira rodó sus ojos y Noriko, aguanto la risa. Yahiko se puso rojo y Kenshin, bufo.

- ¡No soy cortito, ni chiquito, ni enano! – Chillo furioso. - ¡Estoy creciendo! –

- Quizás le falta comer más verduras y legumbres… - Analizo Amy, mirándolo. Hitomi abrió su boca, sorprendida.

- ¡O tal vez deberías hacer más ejercicios!, eso ayudaría a tu metabolismo… - Dijo - … Además… estas más ancho para tú altura, que los demás niños de tu edad… - Sanosuke y Kenshin, voltearon sus cabezas a la misma vez, para mirarlo. Había dos cosas que Yahiko no soportaba, que se metieran con su altura y que le insinuasen que estaba petiso por su peso. Enrojeció hasta límites insospechados, mostrando la vena de su cien.

- Yo te ayudare a entrenar más… - Se ofreció Sano. Misao levanto su mano.

- ¡Y yo supervisare tu dieta de ahora en adelante! – Chillo - ¡quitaremos todas las masas y pastas! ¡Solo comerás coles, zapallo, zanahoria y papas! – Yahiko se puso verde. No le gustaban para nada, las legumbres y mucho menos las verduras.

- Misao… Sanosuke… ya basta… - Oda, suspiro. Okami, se separo de Kumatsu quien estaba reconfortándola, e hizo una reverencia hacía Katsura. Toda la habitación, enmudeció. Las demás Geishas, poniéndose serias, también hicieron una reverencia conjuntamente siguiendo los pasos de la Okami. Kumatsu se agacho en dirección a Katsura. Una señal de respeto para el líder de los Patriotas. Instantáneamente Kogoro se acercó hasta Kumatsu y tomándola de las manos, la levanto del suelo, de donde estaba arrodillada.

- Tú no tienes por que arrodillarte… después de todo… eres mi mujer, ¿no? – Oda, Idzuka y Akira abrieron su boca. Sanosuke hizo lo mismo con Megumi. Kenshin rodó sus ojos, no tenía tiempo para sensiblerías. Katsura levanto del suelo a la Okami y le sonrió. - … Pueden quedarse aquí, Okami… mis hombres necesitan a señoritas para aminorar los turbulentos tiempos. Además, seguramente usted necesita que su negocio resurja, después de todo el horror que ha vivido… yo puedo ofrecerle un buen trato para que nada de lo que le ha quedado se pierda… quédese y que las mujeres trabajen para mis hombres… -

- ¡No, Señor! – Misao enarco una ceja. Battousai tenía la cara pálida del horror. ¿Tanto detestaba a las mujeres? Arrugo su ceño, ¿Era humano? Había estado en la habitación de Kaoru, encerrado y no había hecho nada. ¿Era un hombre?, se mofo. - … Nosotros somos hombres de guerra, tener mujeres acá solo creara distracción… -

- Lo dice precisamente un hombre que tiene a su mujer viviendo con nosotros… - Escupió Sanosuke, Yahiko abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Katsura se quedo pasmado. En medio del silencio que se prolongo, Kenshin le lanzo una mirada cortante a Sanosuke, quien se la devolvió molesto. Misao y Megumi, se sobresaltaron ante la información y clavaron sus ojos en el pelirrojo, sin poder creerlo.

- Tomoe es la mujer de Battousai… - Aclaro Kumatsu, rígida. Misao miro mal a la Geisha. No necesitaban esa clase de aclaración. Megumi bufo, irritada. ¡Cuando Kaoru se enterara!

- Sin embargo, eso lo he permitido yo, ¿no? – Katsura miro al pelirrojo - … Esto también lo estoy decidiendo yo… Ellas se quedan para servir a nuestros hombres a cambio de techo, comida y ropas… ¿De acuerdo? – La Okami de las Geishas levanto sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas y miro con asombro a Katsura.

- No conocía su misericordia y grandeza, señor… - Aclaro, compungida. - … Le voy a estar eternamente agradecida y prometo que mis niñas se portaran bien… - Hitomi le sonrió a Amy, divertida.

- Solo espero que no creen mucho revuelo… - Miro divertido a Kenshin, quien puso su mejor cara de mala leche. Aquello iba a ser interesante. - …Kumatsu, muéstrale las habitaciones de la tercera planta, allí dormirán… Yahiko, ven… tengo un encargo para ti… - Oda e Idzuka rieron y giraron sus cabezas hacía donde estaba Hitomi y Amy, quienes se acercaron hasta ellos. Sanosuke le sonrió a Megumi y se levanto del suelo. Kenshin se acercó hasta él, reteniéndolo.

- Sano… quisiera hablar con vos… a solas… - El kendoka se soltó de su agarre. Los ojos de Kenshin brillaron, confundidos. Sanosuke suspiro, cansado.

- Déjame que se me pase, Kenshin… - Dijo - … Aún estoy enfadado… Jou-chan significa mucho para mí… ya se me va a pasar… - Sanosuke salió de la habitación con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Camino rumbo a la cocina, nervioso. Cuando llego sonrió a la Sra. Aiko, quien lo miro con un fuerte rictus en su cara. Vio a Tomoe a lo lejos, caminar hacía el Comedor. Sonrió al visualizar la cara de horror que pondría cuando se enterara de todo. Estaban apresuradamente preparando al almuerzo del día. Al parecer la Sra. Aiko no estaba muy contenta.

- No tengo todo el día, Sagara… desembucha… Estoy al borde del colapso nervioso!!… Kogoro me saco prácticamente la mitad de mis mujeres de la cocina para auxiliar a los médicos Inshin… ¡Y pretende que haga el doble de comida de lo habitual para las invitadas! – Se quejo, irritada. - … ¡Mei te dije que hirvieras esos mariscos, no que los frieras, Por Kami! – Se volvió hacía Sanosuke - … ¿Qué quieres?… - Sano rió.

- Todo tiene su recompensa, Aiko… - La abrazo. La dueña del hospedaje se relajo un poco. La Sra. Aiko había criado prácticamente a Kogoro ella sola, y le había tomado un gran cariño a Kenshin y a él. Para su suerte también detestaba la presencia de Tomoe en aquel lugar. ¡Ahora recordaba por que la quería tanto!

- Eso no es precisamente lo que Kogoro me esta haciendo sentir, Sano… - Sonrió, cansada. El aludido suspiro.

- Usted sabe que el Jefe tiene una manera muy extraña y poco entendible de hacer las cosas… se parece mucho a… -

- Kenshin, lo sé… - Dijo la anciana - … Quizás es por eso que se llevan bien… se parecen tanto!! – Ambos rieron. - … Aún que Kogoro es más… ¿Cómo decirlo?… más calido… - Soltó - … Kenshin es más frío y distante… y cuesta mucho hacerlo hablar más de dos palabras… - Sanosuke en eso, coincidía. - … Pero supongo que no viniste para eso… pregunta lo que querías saber… -

- ¿Dónde esta Jou-chan? – Aiko lo miro, confundida - … OH, discúlpame… Kaoru… la chica que estaba desmayada… -

- Esta en el tercer piso, donde todas se van a hospedar… - Se alejo hacía una cacerola - … Si vas a verla, llevale esto para que cene… - Le entrego una bandeja con sopa de cebolla - … Necesita recuperar fuerzas, esta muy delgada… -

- Jou-chan siempre fue menuda… - Corroboro Sanosuke. Aiko lo miro.

- ¿La conoces? –

- Somos amigos desde pequeños… - Sonrió - … La ultima vez que la vi fue antes de irme a entrenar a Hokkaido… -

- Supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar, ¿no? – Sano sonrió.

- Así es… además tengo alguien con quien entrenar nuevamente… - La Sra. Aiko arrugo su ceño - … Kaoru y yo, cuando éramos pequeños, entrenábamos y luchábamos juntos… -

- Espero que ahora controles tu fuerza bruta… Esa señorita esta muy flaca y parece que en cualquier momento va a quebrarse… ¡Ni se te ocurra proponerle un combate, es una mujer desvalida! – Sanosuke la miro confundido. En sus tiempos de amigos, Kaoru podía ser tan desvalida como una leona que protegía a sus cachorros. Era una fiera peleando, cuando se lo proponía. - … ¡promételo!… -

- Bueno, de acuerdo… - Concedió.

- ¡Ahora vete, no tengo más tiempo para estar perdiéndolo contigo! – Sanosuke subió hasta el tercer piso y cuando llego, abrió su boca aspirando la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Necesitaba entrenar con Kaoru lo más pronto posible. Golpeo antes de entrar a la habitación, pero como no recibió contestación, directamente penetro en el cuarto. Estaba oscuro y había olor a humedad. Sanosuke frunció su ceño. Aquel no era buen ambiente para Jou-chan. Se acercó hacía la ventana que daba hacía el patio interno del hospedaje y la abrió. Vio confundido, que la ventana de Jou-chan quedaba justamente enfrente de la ventana de la habitación de Kenshin. Agradeció que ni Tomoe, ni su pelirrojo amigo estuvieran precisamente en su habitación en esos momentos. Dejo entrar la luz y el aire, al mismo tiempo que dejaba la cena a un lado suyo y se arrodillaba junto a su amiga. Sonrió al mirarla, era un ángel pequeño. Una fierecilla. Rió ante algunos recuerdos.

- Te ves idiota riéndote solo… - Dijo adormilada Kaoru.

- Gracias, tú siempre tan delicada… -

- Es la costumbre… - Rió la pelinegra. Sanosuke la vio abrir sus ojos. Estaban más azules y más brillantes, de la última vez que la había mirado directamente. Lo dejo temporalmente sin aliento. Aquella mirada, tenía el poder de dejar paralizado a cualquier hombre y Sanosuke era vivo testigo de aquel avasallante hecho. - … Además, tú cara de troglodita inspira muchos más frases _"delicadas"_ de mi parte… - Sano salió del hechizo de los ojos de su amiga y bufo.

- Al parecer estas demasiado alegre como para estar enferma… - Hizo un movimiento brusco, para golpearla, que Kaoru evito perfectamente. Al parecer no era tan débil como Aiko había predicho. - … Has entrenado… -

- Cada día desde que te fuiste… - Lo miro, Sano sonrió - … Para patearte el trasero cuando volviéramos a vernos… - Sano dejo de sonreír. Kaoru rió - … Ahora estoy algo mareada, pero cuando quieras… - Dio un golpe al aire.

- Lo mejor será que dejes de decir bobadas y comas… tienes que recuperar fuerzas… - Kaoru alzo su barbilla.

- Estoy perfectamente, solo necesitaba dormir… - Contradijo, orgullosa. Sanosuke sonrió, Kaoru era una cabezota consumada. - ¡Mira! – Se levanto de golpe, se mareo y se volvió a sentar. Dolida. Sano rió.

- Si, lo veo claramente… - Dijo con sarcasmo - … Anda come… -

- ¿Y tú? –

- Ya comí… - Sonrió.

- ¿Y cuantas porciones?, recuerdo perfectamente que comíamos lo mismo… - Sanosuke puso su mejor cara de inocencia. Kaoru lo señalo con el dedo y grito. - ¡Eres un cerdo, seguramente comiste más de diez veces! -

- ¡Hey, tengo algo que se llama vergüenza! – Chillo, molesto.

- ¡Deja de decir mentiras, no tienes de eso! – Se burlo. Sano rodó sus ojos.

- Te gusta hacerme enfadar, ¿no es cierto? – Kaoru le saco la lengua.

- Es mi deporte favorito!! – Rió. Sanosuke le acercó el plato.

- Ahora come… Te ves flaca, desvalida y delgada… tres cosas que jamás quisiste ser, ¿no es así? – La cara de Kaoru se transformo. Si había algo que le molestaba a Kaoru era que se metieran con su delgadez. ¡Ya no sabía que hacer para engordar! Toda su vida había sido menuda y chiquita. Y odiaba que Sanosuke se metiera con ella por eso. Hacía competencias de comida con Sano y jamás engordaba. Lo que para muchas podría ser una bendición, para ella era un tormento. No le gustaban las dietas y mucho menos las mujeres que hacían dieta.

- ¡Deja de molestarme! – Chillo.

- Entonces come!! – Kaoru miro la comida, desconfiada. - ¡No esta envenenada si es lo que piensas! ¡Por Kami, soy tu amigo! -

- Ya, ya… no tienes que sulfurarte… - Concedió mientras agarraba el tazón con las dos manos. - … Pero que conste que solo lo hago por que me lo pides, en realidad no tengo apetito y… - El tazón se meció entre los rígidos dedos de la joven, quedándose a medio camino. Sanosuke frunció el ceño cuando ella se quedo estática, como si de pronto se hubiese congelado. Su cara cambio por completo, sus fosas nasales se habían abierto más de los común y sus cejas se juntaban en un punto, haciendo que la confusión y un estibo de dolor, se cruzaran por su cara.

- ¿Kaoru? – Sanosuke la miro, arriesgo de quedar encantado. Los profundos ojos de su amiga mostraban sufrimiento, Confusión y desconcierto. Algo la había golpeado fuertemente. Kaoru no era impresionable y él lo sabía de primera mano. Volteo su cabeza, hacía donde Jou-chan estaba mirando, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría de un golpe. Misao miro hacía la ventana abierta y corrió hasta estar al lado de Kaoru.

- ¡OH no, llegamos tarde! – Anuncio. Sanosuke vio exactamente por lo que su amiga se había quedado sin palabras. En la habitación de enfrente, Kenshin abrazaba apasionadamente a Tomoe, mientras ella le besaba la cara de una manera febril. Una escena bastante intima. Saltaba a la vista que tenían algo más que amistad y era eso, precisamente, lo que a Kaoru más le dolía. Y de pronto se sintió de la misma manera que él la había hecho sentir la primera vez que lo vio; como una idiota y estúpida. Humillada y avergonzada de si misma. Megumi se llevo ambas manos a la boca. Aquello no era nada bueno. Kaoru había demostrado que Kenshin era más que un simple encaprichamiento. ¡Incluso había arriesgado su vida por ir tras Sanosuke para saber de Battousai!

- Misao, haz algo… Kaoru reacciona… - Chillo. El mutismo de la pelinegra, la asustaba. Entonces Kaoru repentinamente se sobresalto, al mismo tiempo que Sanosuke abría sus ojos. Kenshin había ladeado su cabeza y los miraba, con el ceño fruncido. Corrección. Miraba intensamente a Kaoru a los ojos. Una sombra paso entre Misao, Megumi y Sanosuke y cerro de un golpe seco, la ventana. Misao y Megumi palidecieron. Okami se volteo y miro con la mandíbula apretada a Kaoru. Estaba furiosa. Kaoru hizo una reverencia, tirándose al suelo, al igual que Misao y Megumi. Kumatsu las miraba desde la entrada de la habitación.

- Le voy a pedir amablemente al señor Sagara que se retire… debo hablar con mis Geishas… - Sanosuke hizo una reverencia, sonrió a Kaoru dándole ánimos y se retiro del lugar. Kumatsu entro en la habitación, y cerro la puerta. - … De ahora en adelante no quiero que vuelvas a abrir esa ventana, Kaoru… o me veré en la obligación de hacer que la claven… ¿entendido? –

- Si, Okaasan… - Repitió.

- Y te tengo terminantemente prohibido que te acerques al señor Himura… - Los duros ojos de Okami se clavaron en los sorprendidos azules de Kaoru. Aquellas palabras habían dolido más que cualquier otra paliza que le hubiesen dado. Su corazón gimió, dolorido. Sin querer, se había involucrado más de lo permitido con Battousai. Sentía una arrebatadora pasión por aquel pelirrojo, el dorado de sus ojos y su actitud distante y fría, lo convertían en alguien misterioso. Alguien deseable. Alguien masculino que rayaba la sensualidad. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo acentuaba su semblante varonil y firme. Cada miraba la hacía sentir perdida. La restricción de Okami era absurda cuando lo deseaba tanto. Noto que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. ¡Y de solo pensarlo! - … ¿Entendido?… -

- Pero Okaasan… -

- ¿Necesitas más persuasión que lo que has visto? Battousai tiene mujer ¿O eres ciega?… Tú eres una Geisha y el un Patriota Asesino… estas destinada a servirme para pagar tu deuda con el Okiya y mientras estés bajo mi tutela harás lo que yo diga… O te atendrás a las consecuencias, No tengo demasiado paciencia y bien lo sabes… trabajaras día y noche hasta que aprendas… no te daré respiro, así pronto olvidaras la absurda idea de fijarte en ese Patriota… - La miro, con enojo - … Ahora hablemos de tú entrenamiento… Necesitas a una persona que te enseñe todo en muy poco tiempo… Por eso he decidido que tú Oneesan va a ser Kumatsu, no hay mejor Geisha que ella… y tendrás un trabajo extra para meditar sobre tu situación y para que aprendas a ubicarte mejor donde te corresponde… Eres una simple mugrienta sin nada que dar… ¿Piensas que el mejor asesino de los Inshin Shi Shi se fijaría en ti, teniendo como mujer a Tomoe Yukishiro la adinerada y educada hija de un noble? – Okami rió ante la vergüenza de Kaoru. Misao apretó sus puños y Megumi miro con desprecio a Kumatsu. Sabía que ella había tenido algo que ver en todo aquello.

- ¡No sabía que tenía mujer, Okaasan! – Misao y Megumi miraron pasmadas a Kaoru.

- ¡Eso no justifica tus actos! ¡Trabajaras en la cocina de esta casa todos los días hasta que yo decida! ¡Tendrás clases con Kumatsu durante las tardes y volverás a la cocina para ayudar a la Sra. Aiko en todo lo que diga! ¡Hasta que oficialmente te conviertas en una Geisha, seguirás trabajando de la misma manera en esta casa, en la limpieza y el mantenimiento! ¡No harás nada más que ir desde la cocina hasta la habitación de Kumatsu y viceversa! – Okami se acercó hasta Kaoru y le agarro la barbilla con fuerza, haciéndole daño - … ¡Si alguna vez te veo hablar, sentarte o siquiera respirar al lado de Himura juro por mis antepasados que te arrepentirás de haber nacido hasta el último de tus días, Kaoru! – Kaoru le mantuvo la mirada, no deseaba que viera su dolor y desgracia. - ¡Juro que te matare con mis propias manos y me encargare de que tu cadáver sea enterrado en algún rincón olvidado de Kyoto! – Kumatsu, carraspeo. - ¡Lo Juro! – Soltó a Kaoru y camino hasta la puerta - … Trabajaremos igual que en el Okiya, solo que esta vez los clientes son exclusivamente Patriotas… Kumatsu avísame cuando Kaoru este lista, debo empezar a pensar en posibles candidatos para su ceremonia de Mizuage… - Abrió la puerta y la cerro, retirándose. Kaoru volteo su cabeza y miro con desprecio a Kumatsu. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? – Dijo entre sollozos. – Fuiste tú quien le advirtió a Okami sobre mi interés por Battousai, ¿no es cierto? –

- Es por tu bien, Kaoru… -

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que lo hiciste por mi bien! – Kumatsu corrió hasta ella y le pego una cachetada. Misao grito y Megumi se asusto.

- Parece que no entiendes, ¿verdad?… ¡Tiene una mujer, Kaoru! Es un hombre ocupado y además, es un asesino… ¡No puedes fijarte en alguien así! ¿O acaso sos masoquista? – Las lágrimas de Kaoru caían por su rostro, sin parar. La pelinegra cayó al suelo en brazos de Kumatsu. Rendida.

- …l no me dijo… No me dijo nada… - Lloro. Misao y Megumi corrieron a su lado.

- Estas dolida por que te enteraste que tenía mujer… pero debes seguir Kaoru… -

- Es cierto, el no es el único hombre del mundo… - Coincidió Misao - … Hay muchos otros que darían cualquier cosa por estar cerca de tuyo… -

- Como aquel hombre… el de pelo castaño y ojos verdes… - Kumatsu miro a Megumi, pensando.

- ¿Akira? – Misao sonrió.

- ¡Si, ese Akira! Es guapo… - Animo no era precisamente lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Se irguió, limpio sus lágrimas y les sonrió a Misao y a Megumi. Kumatsu entristeció.

- Tienen razón… Lo mejor será dejarme de estupideces, como dice Okaasan una simple mugrienta no podría contra una mujer como ella… -

- Eso no es lo que diji… -

- Ahora necesito descansar… díganle a Okaasan que no bajare a cenar… - Se acostó en el futón y les dio la espalda - … Muchas Gracias… - Misao y Megumi se miraron.

- Mañana comenzamos con las lecciones Kaoru, ven al mediodía a mi dormitorio… Vamos… - Ordeno Kumatsu. Kaoru miro al vacío y solo dejo escapar sus sollozos, llenos de dolor, cuando escucho los pasos, alejarse. No quería que nadie la viera así de herida. De lastimada. Así de desilusionada. Ella misma se había creado una situación que jamás había existido. Battousai jamás le había dedicado ni una sola palabra de cariño o algún gesto con ternura. Ni siquiera una mirada cargada de estima. Para él, ella no existía. Y quizás era esa simple cuestión, la que le dolía tanto. Ser invisible a sus ojos.

**0o0o0**

Bajo su mirada y miro irritado al hombre que estaba reverenciándolo. Pese a haber tenido una victoria sobre los hombres del Shogun, estaba molesto. La reciente información le había caído como una bomba y no le gustaban las sorpresas. Menos las que estuviesen involucrados con su persona; y aquella noticia tenía mucho que ver con él. Su rigor y firmeza siempre habían evitado que cualquier escándalo se mezclase con su persona, pero aquello había sobrepasado los límites y debía actuar antes de que se supiera. Grito, furioso.

- ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme algo así a mí?! – El soldado que estaba arrodillado, cerró sus ojos.

- Señor… - Mutsuhito lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Estas completamente seguro de esto? – Bramo duro sin derecho a equivocaciones.

- Si, señor… - bajo más su cabeza - … El niño de esa mujer era suyo… - El consejero del próximo emperador de la venidera era Meiji, camino hacía adelante.

- Señor… permítame aclarar el asunto… - Dijo hyosato.

- Me encantaría que me ayudaras… Por que sinceramente este asunto esta logrando sacarme de mis casillas… - Se sentó en el asiento que estaba en medio del gran salón de aquel lugar, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, esperando respuesta.

- Hace mucho tiempo, exactamente diecisiete años atrás… usted tuvo un romance con una sencilla mujer, ¿no es verdad? – Mutsuhito, lo miro cortante.

- Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta ventilar mi vida… sin embargo, estas en lo correcto… - Aclaro - … Tuve una aventura… -

- Según averiguaciones recientes esa mujer tuvo un hijo que concuerda exactamente con la fecha en la que usted estuvo relacionada con ella… - Mutsuhito lo miro, molesto.

- ¿Y dime como mierda me vengo a enterar recién de esto? – Gruño, duro. Hyosato se puso nervioso.

- Fue por su bien… si lo hubiese sabido antes, eso habría intervenido con los planes de enfrentamiento con los hombres de Tokugawa, señor… - Se justifico.

- ¿Y por que ahora no _"interfieren"_ tanto como antes? – Cuestiono, inmutable. Estaba furioso, ¡Le habían ocultado la existencia de un hijo suyo!

- Precisamente por que ahora usted esta más acentuado como líder que antes… y por que justamente los Shinsengumi se han enterado de esta información y están buscando a su hijo por cielo, mar y tierra… piense como podrían, los hombres de Shogun, extorsionarlo si ellos tuviesen a su hijo en sus manos… Admitimos que quizás no fue la mejor decisión, pero hicimos todo lo posible por resguardar su seguridad y la de su hijo… - Mutsuhito lo miro, pensativo. Siempre había tenido un fuerte concepto de la Familia y el mismo se había hecho la promesa de que si algún día tuviese un hijo, lo protegería con su vida. Sin embargo aquel embrollo le planteaba más problemas que soluciones a su actual situación.

- Entiendo… Sin embargo, eso no es obstáculo para lo que les voy a pedir ahora… - Dijo - … Quiero que busquen a mi hijo y lo traigan ante mí… Será mi sucesor si algo me pasará… - Hyosato no pudo más que asentir. Los ojos de Mutsuhito demostraban determinación y aquello suponía hacer las cosas sin replicar. Estaba decidido a encontrar a su hijo, antes de que el bando contrario se apoderara de él. Se le ponía la piel de gallina al imaginar a su retoño en manos de los hombres del Shogun, su antagonista. Debía encontrarlo, a como diera lugar.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Espero que les haya gustado… Algunas aclaraciones…_

**Okaasan:**_ Otra manera de Llamar a la Okami de las Geishas, algo así como decirle "Madre" _

**Oneesan:** _Toda aprendiz, al ser promovida al nivel de Maiko, es asignada una hermana mayor. Ella se ocupará de introducirla al mundo del sauce y flor (mundo de las Geishas) y les presentara u orientara a sus potenciales clientes. Kumatsu es la Oneesan de Kaoru, aún que esta no lo sienta de esa manera. _

Me despido hasta el próximo Capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… solo pido paciencia!! Besos y Cuídense!!


	8. Vínculos

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

"**Vínculos"**

_Tú pasas... y la tierra voluptuosa  
se estremece de amor bajo tus huellas,  
se entibia el aire, se perfuma el prado  
y se inclinan a verte las estrellas._

Quisiera ser la sombra de la noche  
para verte dormir sola y tranquila,  
y luego ser la aurora... y despertarte  
con un beso de luz en la pupila.

Soy tuyo, me posees... un solo átomo  
no hay en mi ser que para ti no sea:  
dentro de mi corazón eres latido,  
y dentro de mi cerebro eres idea.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la autora:** _Holas mis queridos Chiquillos!! ¿Cómo han estado?... yo aún estoy terminando algunos parciales, regresando de viaje y trabajando nuevamente (No me puedo quejar, sinceramente!!)… los cambios que se están produciendo en mi vida, en estos momentos, esta cambiando radicalmente mis horas de sueño… y eso hace que me cueste muchísimo escribir, y si a eso le sumamos el escaso tiempo que tengo... Estoy en el horno!! XDD… pero no quiero fallarles, y aquí esta una nueva entrega… espero que les guste… es lo que pude hacer… cualquier queja, háganmela saber en los review, por favor… ahora, como me planteo __**Satsuki Haru**____(Y que aún no he____corroborado, por mi falta de tiempo)… Supuestamente, que tiene prohibido responder los review dentro de la historia… sinceramente, no lo sabía por que no he tenido tiempo de leer eso (ahora me voy a dedicar a hacerlo antes de subir el próximo capítulo)… para las personas que tienen cuenta, cuando pueda les respondo con un mensaje privado… Y para las que no tienen cuenta… Por favor… aún que sea déjenme sus mails y yo me comprometo a responder sus review… __**Satsuki Haru**____No te preocupes y gracias por advertirme eso… no sabía que era así…____Aún que sinceramente… no se como mandar mensajes privados, XXDD lo siento __**Satsuki**__, no lo entendí… me cuesta!! (¿Alguien podría explicármelo?)… Gracias por todos los Review que me dejaron, besos!! Y cuidense!! _

**0o0o0**

- Así no… baja ese codo, no te encorves… - Kumatsu bufo.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpó por decimotercera vez en lo que iba del día. Kaoru miro al Shamisen con aprensión. Había tratado, realmente lo había intentado.

- Debes corregir esa postura, Kaoru… pareces como si llevaras el peso de una bolsa de papa en tus hombros!! – Reto.

- ¡Lo estoy intentando! – Trato de justificarse. El primer día de su entrenamiento para ser una Geisha definitiva y todo estaba saliendo peor de lo que se había imaginado. Kumatsu le arrebato el Shamisen de las manos.

- ¡Pues no estas intentando lo suficiente! – Gruño.

- Soy nueva en esto, ¿recuerdas? – Contradijo Kaoru, frustrada.

- No solamente nueva… ¡eres pésima! – Se exaspero - … Veo que tengo mucho trabajo por delante contigo… Ahora empecemos con tú Nihon-buyoh… Bailar es parte esencial de una Geisha… Kaoru… -

- ¿Qué? –

- Tú postura… - Recalco. Kaoru se enderezo, sonrojada - … Esa no es la postura de una Señorita, y mucho menos de una Geisha… recuerda, nosotras somos mujeres dedicadas al arte… aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas, pero aprenderás… - Kaoru se levanto de donde estaba sentada. - … Bien, ahora probaremos tu destreza para el baile… debo tener una mera idea de por donde comenzar contigo… tocare una canción y tú la bailaras… -

- De acuerdo… - Kumatsu tocaba como los dioses. Kaoru se quedo hipnotizada por el sonido de las cuerdas. No se dio cuenta de que tenía que bailar hasta que Kumatsu levanto su mirada. Se desplazo al ritmo lento y ceremonial de la canción, como si flotara y nada más existiese a su alrededor. Sentía cada cuerda vibrar dentro de su cuerpo, como si se estuviera moviendo por cuerdas invisibles y llevaran el ritmo. No tenía ni idea, ni mucho menos conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo estaba hipnotizada por el Shamisen de Kumatsu y se sentía en la gloria. Kumatsu quedo pasmada, los movimiento de Kaoru eran perfectos como si hubiese nacido para bailar. Movía su cuerpo con mucha delicadeza y sensualidad de manera única e hipnotizante. Lento, a veces, pero con firmeza y rápido, otras, sin dilación. Su pequeña figura se mecía al compás de la melodía, como si la canción hubiese sido creada para ella. La vivía. La sentía. Y eso podía saberse de solo verla. La pasión con la que bailaba era estremecedora y sensual, los dulces movimientos de su menudo y proporcionado cuerpo creaban una tensión sexual tan grande que incluso ella, siendo mujer, lo notaba. Sin dudas, Kaoru había nacido para eso. Para hipnotizar. Un gemido llamo la atención de Kaoru y miro a Kumatsu. Una cuerda se había roto y le había golpeado el dedo. La pelinegra corrió hasta su lado y le agarro el dedo, mirándolo.

- Necesitaras algo con que tapar la herida… - Kumatsu se quedo mirándola. Si tan solo pudiera decirle tantas cosas. Tan cerca pero tan lejos. La Geisha retiro su mano.

- No te preocupes… sanara solo… - Escondió el dedo. Kaoru se sentó en el suelo.

- ¿Y bien? –

- No lo haces tan mal… - Respondió Kumatsu.

- ¡OH por favor!… Jou-chan lo haces excelente!! – Sanosuke estaba en la puerta de la habitación, mirándolas. Kumatsu se puso tensa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sagara? Sabes perfectamente que debes golpear antes de entrar… - Kaoru se levanto y miro a su amigo, contenta.

- ¡Sano! – Chillo.

- Kaoru siéntate, aún no hemos terminado… - Reto Kumatsu. La joven frunció su ceño, no estaba acostumbrada a que otra persona que no fuera Okami, le diera órdenes. Y aquella sensación de subordinada, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Iba a replicar, contrariada, cuando vio que Sanosuke le guiñaba un ojo.

- El almuerzo esta servido… Aiko me mando a avisarles… - Kaoru le hizo una reverencia a Kumatsu, levantándose del suelo.

- Muchas Gracias, pero me temo que debo hablar con Sanosuke antes del almuerzo… - Camino hasta donde estaba su amigo y mientras se alejaba, escucho a Kumatsu llamarla. Ambos apresuraron el paso y doblaron en una de las esquinas del pasillo, para bajar las escaleras, riendo.

- Sos terrible… seguramente te retara la próxima… - Kaoru le resto importancia, encogiendo los hombros.

- No me interesa… - Respondió.

- ¿Y si te dijera que aún no vamos a almorzar? – Kaoru abrió sus ojos, contenta y chillo. Y abrazo a Sanosuke.

- ¿Sabías que eres mi mejor amigo? –

- Solamente lo dices por que te saque de aquel calvario, ¿cierto? – Sanosuke volteo su cara, haciéndose el ofendido. Kaoru rió.

- Si!! – Admitió sin vergüenza. Sanosuke la miro indignado. Ambos rieron de su teatro. Kaoru extrañaba muchísimo a su amigo y tenerlo de vuelta en aquel momento de su vida, era tremendamente tranquilizador.

- Kumatsu parece estricta… - Observo Sanosuke.

- Solamente me esta enseñando las artes de ser Geisha… -

- ¿No deberías decirle Oneesan? – Pregunto él, curioso. Ella desvió su mirada.

- Ella es mi mentora, es cierto… pero esta lejos de ser mi Oneesan… - Bajaron hacía el primer piso, mientras Sanosuke la miraba atentamente. Kaoru volteo y le golpeo el hombro. Sano chillo. - ¡Se hombre, no fue tan fuerte! –

- ¡Eres una marimacho, Jou-chan! ¿lo sabías? – Dijo - … Seguramente nunca encontraras novio… ni Danna… - Kaoru bufo.

- Ese no es mi objetivo… - Miro hacía el patio interno del hospedaje y su cara se ilumino. Sanosuke supo inmediatamente que estaba obnibulada. - ¡OH Sano, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso! – Salió de la casa y entro al patio, sonriente.

- Aiko cuida mucho de su Jardín… - Explico.

- ¿Aiko? – Sano asintió. Ella lo miro.

- Es la Administradora de este hospedaje y fue quien crío al Jefe de niño… Es de confianza… - Kaoru volteo su cabeza y volvió a admirar con nitidez, la hermosura que se extendía ante sus ojos. Muchas plantas y flores de distintos y los más variados colores se extendían a los lados del jardín interno. Matas de las más variadas formas, brillaban ante el fulgurante sol. Una exclamación de sorpresa le salió de la boca cuando alzo su cabeza, el más imponente árbol que jamás hubiese visto, se erguía frente a ella con orgullo y decisión. Su base era firme y robusta, y sus ramas largas, resistentes y vigorosas. Y sus verdes hojas esmeraldas eran de la forma más bonita que hubiese visto. Alrededor del majestuoso árbol, resaltaban las flores más delicadas, y después de las flores había un pequeño canal lleno de agua, como un estanque, que debía estar allí para nutrir el suelo. A su alrededor, habían asientos labrados de madera y embarnizados. Todo un trabajo para la Sra. Aiko que administraba aquel cuartel general. Sanosuke se dio cuenta que Kaoru estaba asombrada. Aquel comportamiento parecía natural en casi todas las mujeres. Recordó con una sonrisa la cara de Megumi aquella mañana cuando la había llevado, eran momentos como esos donde daba gracias a Dios que Aiko hubiese construido un lugar así en el Cuartel General de los Inshin Shishi. Un pequeño paraíso en aquel infierno.

- ¡Es hermoso, Sano! – Él desvió su mirada, no quería quedar prendado de la mirada de su amiga. Aquellos ojos eran demasiado preciosos y tentadores como para dejar de mirarlos. - … ¿Sano?… ¿Sucede algo? -

- Si… Tú… - Kaoru lo miro, extrañada. - … Quiero decir, Eres tú Jou-chan… pero jamás creí que me afectaría tanto pero… - Ella frunció su ceño. Sanosuke la miro directamente. Sus hermosos ojos azules, brillaban. Tanto o más que él sol. - … ¡Demonios!… -

- ¡Sanosuke Sagara te exijo que me digas ahora mismo que es lo que sucede! – Sano hizo un gesto con sus manos.

- ¡Son tus ojos, Jou-chan! –

- ¿Mis ojos? – Kaoru ladeo su cabeza - … ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?… -

- Están desviados!! – Kaoru se sonrojo, Furiosa.

- ¿¡QUE!? – Sanosuke se rasco la cabeza, estaba en peligro. Kaoru cruzo sus brazos, molesta, esperando explicación.

- Digo… Es que… Son muy hermosos… - Soltó por fin. Kaoru lo miro, atónita. - … Tienes un color de ojos que no son comunes… El color azul zafiro es raro e hipnotizante, por momentos, cuando te miro directamente siento que estoy perdido… Tienes el raro don de hipnotizar con la mirada, Jou-chan… -

- ¡No es así! – Se sintió, acusada - … Sanosuke, mírame… Soy la misma Jou-chan de siempre!! – Sanosuke la miro. - … Soy la misma niña menuda que salvaste de ser asesinada por vándalos… recuerdo perfectamente que jugábamos, reíamos y nos divertíamos juntos… No me mires como una simple mujer con bonita mirada… mírame como la amiga que una vez dejaste… - Sano sonrió.

- Nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿no? – Kaoru rió y entonces supo, que Sanosuke la estaba mirando como la amiga que siempre había sido para él. La joven comenzó a abrirse el Kimono que llevaba puesto. Sanosuke se sonrojo. - ¡Que mierda estas haciendo, Jou-chan! – Critico. Ella rió.

- Solo voy a recordar viejos tiempo, idiota!! – Tiro a uno de los asientos que estaban cerca, su Kimono. Sanosuke la miro, pasmado. Era indigno que una Maiko se despojara tan desvergonzadamente de sus ropas. Kaoru se puso en posición de pelea, después de amarrarse su largo cabello negro. Bajo sus hombros y subió ambos puños, al tiempo que separaba sus piernas y miraba a Sanosuke, provocadoramente. Sus ropas interiores estaban lejos de ser incitantes como había pensado Sanosuke durante una décima de segundo; llevaba un haori y una hakama, para nada atractivos. Daba gracias a Dios por su ocurrencia, por que si no hubiese tenido que recurrir a la vieja técnica de mirarla con bigote, y aquello le hubiese dado más risa que otra cosa. Sano rió.

- De acuerdo… - Se puso en posición de ataque - … Si tu lo quieres así, recordaremos viejos tiempos!! -

- Por supuesto… - Kaoru corrió hasta donde estaba esperándola Sanosuke y dio un salto, que le permitió caer en picada sobre su amigo. Sanosuke detuvo el codo de Kaoru con sus dos manos. ¡Iba a golpearlo en serio!

- Eso ya no te va a funcionar, Jou-chan… - Rió. Kaoru se impulso, dio vuelta en el aire y golpeo el lado izquierdo del tórax del Kendoka. Sano gimió. - … ¡Maldita!… - Kaoru cayo al suelo, parada y se rió de él.

- Le hice unas pequeñas variaciones de la última vez que nos vimos, Sano!! – Sanosuke agarro su costado adolorido y se lo sobo, mirándola fijamente. - … ¿Todavía vas a seguir conteniéndote?… - Sanosuke grito y corrió con el puño levantado, hacía ella. Kaoru no logro esquivarlo, pero si detener el puño de su amigo con otro golpe. Después de eso, más golpes a una velocidad pasmosa, se vieron. Sanosuke irritado golpeaba sin cesar mientras una Kaoru sería arremetía de la misma manera contra el luchador. Golpes, puños y variados saltos se entremezclaban en la pelea. Kaoru dio medio salto atrás, debido al cansancio.

- ¿Tan poca resistencia tienes, Jou-chan? – Balbuceo apenas, Sanosuke. Kaoru se limpio con su manga, un poco de sangre que tenía en el labio debido a un golpe de su amigo.

- ¡Ni de broma, Pare por que te vi casi sin aliento, idiota! – Ambos sonrieron. Kaoru se agacho rápidamente y golpeo a Sano en las rodillas. El luchador se quejo adolorido y salto hacía atrás, alejándose. Kaoru arremetió y de un golpe en la garganta lo hizo tambalear. Alguien grito y escucho voces que con autoritarismo, le decían a ambos que pararan. Kaoru desvió su cabeza, para ver quien les hablaba, y sintió un golpe a la altura de su nuca. Su distracción le había valido el peor de los golpes. Se quejo y se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, agarrándose la nuca. Dolía horriblemente. Podía sentir su cabeza, palpitándole. Gimió y maldijo en susurros. Escucho la risa de Sanosuke. Eso aumento su ira.

- Estas terminada, Jou-chan… - Rió - … Además, no puedo abusar de una mujer de esta manera… - Se mofo. Aquello fue la gota que rebalso al vaso. Kaoru se levanto y corrió hacía Sanosuke mientras oía gritos. El luchador la agarro por la cintura, tratando de detenerla. Ella abrió sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Sanosuke, y golpeo fuertemente sus oídos con sus manos. El Kendoka la soltó y Kaoru aprovecho para darle dos golpes uno en el estomago y otro debajo del mentón, tirándolo lejos. Kaoru se sostuvo en sus rodillas y miro a su amigo de toda la vida.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto acercándose. Escucho su nombre y él de Sanosuke, pero no le dio importancia. El estado de su amigo, era más importante aún. Aquel pequeño combate la había puesto en forma. Kaoru sonrió el verlo sobarse el mentón.

- Te has vuelto más ruda, Jou-chan… - Respiro entrecortado. Sanosuke, sorpresivamente, levanto un brazo y golpeo las piernas de Kaoru, haciéndola caer bruscamente al suelo. Los dos respiraron con dificultad y rieron al mismo tiempo. - … Solo espero que no te reten demasiado… - Kaoru alzo su cabeza en dirección a su amigo, arrugando el ceño. Le golpeo el estomago con fuerza. Sanosuke gimió.

- ¿Retar? ¿Por qué me iban a retar, idiota? – Sano se levanto y miro hacía enfrente.

- Por que tuvimos público, todo el tiempo… - Kaoru dio vuelta su cabeza y palideció. Se levanto y golpeo a Sanosuke en la nuca. El luchador frunció el ceño, adolorido y le golpeo la espalda también. Okami, Kumatsu, Akira y Kojiro los miraban con el ceño fruncido. Noriko, Amy, Megumi, Misao, Idzuka, Oda y Hitomi los observaban pasmados. Katsura, sonriente, estaba detrás de todos ellos junto a un inmutable Battousai y una altiva Tomoe, quienes también no los perdían de vista. - … Estamos en problemas… -

- ¿Tú crees? - Dijo con sarcasmo, Kaoru. Durante una milésima de segundos conecto mirada con Battousai. Él pelirrojo estaba mirándola, fijamente. Trato de calmarse y no ruborizarse y ser más evidente de lo que ya estaba siendo. También se encontró con la mirada de Tomoe, quien no le dio mucha buena espina; Y la enfrento. Tomoe se vio obligada a desviar su mirada, Kaoru férrea a su intuición no la dejo con otra alternativa.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Kaoru? – Grito Kumatsu, furiosa.

- ¡Sanosuke, ven aquí inmediatamente! – Chillo Megumi, sonrojada. Ambos se miraron y obedecieron. Una mujer canosa salió de la nada, hizo una reverencia a todo el mundo, y se coloco frente Sano y Kaoru, obstruyéndoles el paso.

- ¡Esta es la Sra. Aiko, Kaoru!… De quien te hable… - Presento Sanosuke. Aiko le sonrió a Kaoru, quien le hizo una reverencia.

- Dependiendo de que es lo que este te contó de mí… recibirá su comida durante el resto de su estadía… - Le dijo Aiko a Kaoru, mientras Sanosuke palidecía. - … Vamos, te necesito en la cocina… - Kaoru Dio gracias a todos los Dioses del universo por aquella intervención. Sabía que estaba frita y quería evitar el enfrentamiento con Kumatsu a como diera lugar. Camino detrás de la Sra. Aiko.

- ¡Eh, Kaoru… dile que hable bien de ella! – Kaoru se volteo, miro a su amigo y sonrió perversamente.

- Unas semanas a pasto y vegetales, no te vendrían mal… estas perdiendo agilidad, amigo!! – Risas y aplausos se escucharon ante las palabrotas de Sanosuke. Kaoru vio a Katsura sonriéndole y haciéndole señas, para que se acercara. Obedeció, instantáneamente.

- Te quería presentar a Kaoru, Tomoe… - Kaoru hizo una reverencia y Tomoe la observo fríamente, sin inmutarse. Sanosuke tuvo ganas de ir a gritarle, pero se contuvo por que Megumi lo agarro del brazo. - … Ella es una Geisha del Okiya "Gaia"… - Kogoro miro a Kaoru, comprensivo. - … Kaoru, ella es Tomoe… -

- La mujer de Battousai Himura, un gusto… - Kaoru abrió sus ojos y parpadeo. Se sorprendió de aquella presentación tan brusca y con un tono tan firme, que no dejaba lugar a replicaciones. Su cara decía de todo, menos _"bienvenida"_. La tensión podía percibirse en el aire. Kaoru hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mirar a Battousai. Kenshin miraba a Kaoru, fijamente. Tomoe observaba a Kaoru como si fuera un bicho al que aplastar y Katsura sonreía a todos. La Sra. Aiko se adelanto y tomo a Kaoru del brazo.

- Con su permiso, ahora la necesito en la cocina… por favor ubíquense en el comedor, en un momento serviremos el almuerzo… - Kaoru paso junto a Kenshin, indiferente. Más le valía comenzar a ignorarlo, mientras más se alejara más fácil sería para ella, sacarlo de su mente. Kenshin Himura, era la peor de las pestes. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, dos mujeres adultas, le sonrieron. Kaoru hizo una reverencia. Aiko sonrió.

- Chicas, ella es Kaoru… de ahora en adelante nos ayudara en esta casa… será una más y la trataran como familia ¿entendido? – Ambas mujeres rieron y la miraron - … Kaoru, ella es Mei… - Indico a la morena, quien le sonrió - … Y ella es Miku… - Señalo a la de pelo rulado.

- Un gusto… - Les sonrió.

- ¡Oh pero que educada, Aiko! – Rió Mei mientras pelaba unas papas y las tiraba en una de las tantas ollas que hervían sobre las múltiples hornillas; De hecho aquella cocina era mucho más grande que la del Okiya y tenía más espacio para almacenar muchas más provisiones, de hecho tenían una habitación mediana llena de provisiones junto a la cocina. Aiko sonrió y Miku, se acercó hasta Kaoru y la ubico junto a ella.

- Te ocuparas de cortar las zanahorias y los guisantes… los necesitamos para la sopa de miso del señor Himura… - Kaoru miro el cuchillo que le habían entregado y proceso lo que le habían dicho. Dejo el cuchillo instantáneamente.

- Lo siento, Sra. Miku… - Se disculpo. Aiko la miro de reojo, sonriendo.

- Dime Miku… - Corrigió.

- Miku… lo siento mucho, pero me gustaría hacer otra cosa… No me gustaría estropear la sopa del Señor Himura y… - Miku sonrió.

- Todas sabemos que Kenshin es un gruñón, pero vamos… ¡Tampoco es para tanto! – Dijo. Mei rió. Kaoru se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa.

- No es eso… es que… en el transcurso que me hospedare en esta casa, gracias a la benevolencia de la Sra. Aiko y el Sr. Katsura no me gustaría relacionarme con ninguno de los hombres de las fuerzas de los Inshin Shishi… No quisiera crear problemas… - Miku bufo.

- ¿Y quien dijo que crearías problemas simplemente por pelar un par de Zanahorias y unos cuantos guisantes? – Cuestiono, dudosa. Kaoru bajo su mirada y les sonrió.

- Cocino pésimo… - Declaró, avergonzada. Mei se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo.

- Todas, en un principio, lo hacíamos… pero con práctica, aprendimos… - Kaoru la miro, de frente. Aiko, quien estaba pelando unas batatas casi se rebano un dedo y Miku, quien estaba poniendo un zapallo en trozos en una de las ollas hirviendo, casi se quema. Mei jadeo. Kaoru instantáneamente, palideció.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo malo? – Pregunto, asustada por sus caras.

- ¡Niña, tienes los ojos más hermosos que jamás hayamos visto! – Kaoru parpadeo. Miku se acercó hasta Kaoru, para mirarla mejor.

- Te lo deben decir a menudo… - Exclamo la morena mientras examinaba su cara - … Y tienes una piel tan tersa y suave… - Aiko, frunció su ceño.

- Y tienes esa figura delgada… - Señalo Mei - … Te tengo envidia sana, Kaoru… eres hermosa!! – Kaoru se sonrojo.

- Eso que dicen ustedes, no es tan así… - Se excuso con modestia - … Yo nunca he tenido a hombres detrás de mí, ni tampoco he creado revuelo en ningún lugar por mi persona; solo Megumi consigue eso… -

- Eso es por que no te han visto a ti!! – Corroboro, Miku. Mei asintió. - … ¿Cómo pueden desperdiciar el talento de una mujer tan bonita como tú en una cocina? – Kaoru sonrió, contenta.

- ¡OH no!… En el Okiya en el que vivía trabajaba día y noche para ayudar a Okami a mantenerlo en estado… a cambio ella me proporcionaba comida, techo y ropas… Le estoy muy agradecida… - Mei la miro raro, al igual que Miku.

- ¿Estas ropas te daba? – Kaoru se miro, el Kimono que llevaba puesto. Estaba algo viejo y raído, pero aún servia. Alzo sus hombros, quitándole importancia.

- Me cubre el cuerpo, ¿o no? – Dijo – Finalmente cumple su función… -

- No se trata de si cumple su función o no… - Aiko interrumpió - … Niña, una administradora de cualquier casa debe asegurarse que la vida de sus trabajadoras sea lo mejor posible, así rendirán la cantidad de horas laborales que se necesita para mantener un lugar… - Aiko le sonrió - … Aún eres tan aniñada e inocente que no entiendes de esto, esa Okami tuya ha estado explotándote… - La agarro del mentón y se lo subió, observando ciertos moretones - … Y por lo que veo también ha estado abusando de ti físicamente, también… -

- ¿Por qué se lo permites, Kaoru? – Pregunto Miku. Kaoru bajo su mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mei, la abrazo.

- Por que cuando era apenas una bebe recién nacida… ella fue la única persona que me recibió en su casa y me crió, sin tener la obligación de hacerlo… le debo mucho, podría haberme muerto de pulmonía en la puerta del Okiya pero ella amablemente me recibió y me dejo quedarme allí, mientras ayudara en la casa… pronto fui encargada de mantenerla y de limpiarla… cocinaba, lavaba y planchaba… - Sonrió - … Durante mucho tiempo observaba a mis amigas y las veía perfeccionarse en el arte de las Geisha y soñaba con que algún día Okami se daría cuenta que yo también podía hacerlo, pero ese día nunca llego… y desde entonces, solo soñé con salir de allí… - Miku y Mei, tenían sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Mientras Aiko, miraba con ternura a Kaoru.

- Nunca más vas a volver a pasar por eso… no te preocupes, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante… - Kaoru le sonrió, agradecida por sus palabras.

- Katsura quiere saber si la comida esta lista, Aiko… - Kaoru atónita, hizo un gesto brusco al escuchar aquella voz, y tiro al suelo las pocas zanahorias que había pelado.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!… lo levantare… - Sonrojada hasta la punta de los pies, se agacho y comenzó con su tarea, sin mirar al recién llegado. Aiko sonrió a Kenshin, quien miraba fijamente a la joven que estaba agachada.

- Dile al apresurado que estará en unos minutos… - Kenshin salió de la cocina, acompañado de Aiko. Cuando estuvieron, lo suficientemente cerca, Aiko lo miro - … Ten cuidado con los que miras, Kenshin… puedes tener problemas con eso, ¿verdad? – Los ojos dorados y peligrosos de Battousai se posaron sobre los negros de la anciana.

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que dices, Aiko… - La anciana rió.

- El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, Kenshin… - Aiko, cruzo sus brazos - … Y yo diría que aquella preciosura… - Señalo la cocina, con su cabeza - … Ya te ha encantado, solo que tú aún no te has dado cuenta… - Kenshin hizo un gesto desagradable con su nariz.

- Le diré a Katsura que te de vacaciones… Ya chocheas, vieja!! – Recrimino el pelirrojo, alejándose rumbo al comedor. Aiko se carcajeo.

- ¡Di lo que quiera, asesino!… - Rió - … ¡Pero no digas que no te lo advertí!… - Aiko volteo y miro sorprendida a Miku y a Mei, mirándola. Pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente - … ¿Y Kaoru?… -

- Esta en el cuarto de provisiones… - Explico Mei - … Fue a buscar más zanahorias, dijo que había arruinado todo y que volvería a comenzar… - Aiko bufo - … Si, es absurdo… es mismo le dije yo… -

- Pero se ve que es testaruda – Agrego Miku - … Ahora, ¿quieres explicarnos eso que le dijiste a Kenshin? – Ambas sonrieron. Aiko rodó sus ojos.

- Son unas cotillas, ¿lo sabían? – Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

- Tenemos titulo y todo… ahora deja de darnos vueltas… - La presiono, Mei - … ¿Es cierto lo que estabas diciéndole a Kenshin? ¿Realmente él esta interesado en Kaoru? – Aiko encogió sus hombros.

- Eso es lo que yo he percibido al verlo, mirarla… aún que quizás puede que me este equivocando… -

- ¡Oh no! No nos vengas con cuentos chinos, Aiko… Que cuando tú predices algo, es por que realmente sucede!! – Se apresuro a añadir, Miku. - ¡Eres la verdadera bruja anciana! – Aiko, frunció su ceño.

- ¡Ya te voy a dar yo una bruja anciana! – Miku y Mei, rieron.

- Tranquila… que te va a dar un sincope y nos quedamos sin administradora!! – Se rió, Mei. - … Además, si es verdad lo que dices… podremos hacer algo al respecto, ¿no creen? –

- Que… ¿Darle remedios para el corazón? – Dijo Miku miro a Aiko, quien se sonrojo molesta. Mei rodó sus ojos, cansada.

- ¡No para Aiko, Miku!… ¡Hacer algo por Kenshin y Kaoru! – Explico - … Y para sacarnos de encima a la sangrona de Tomoe… - No había persona en la casa, aparte de Sanosuke, que demostrara su aversión por Tomoe, como Aiko. En consecuencia, Mei y Miku, también la odiaban. Aiko entro a la cocina.

- No quisiera complicar las cosas… - Dijo Aiko - … Es mejor dejar que las cosas tomen su curso natural… - Mei, bufo.

- ¡Aiko, por favor! – Replico - … sabes perfectamente que Kenshin es… - Recibió un codazo de Miku. - … ¡Que!… - Volteo y vio que Kaoru, las miraba curiosa. - …Solo pela las zanahorias, Kaoru querida… - Ella asintió. Mei miro mal a Miku - … Menos mal que eres mi amiga… ahora quede como una chismosa… - Susurro.

- A veces es mejor que te vean tan cual eres, así no se llevara sorpresas más adelante... – Rió Miku y Aiko, la siguió. Kaoru les sonrió, contenta. Aquellas mujeres eran buenas y compasivas. La habían recibido con una gran aceptación, cosa que nunca antes le habían sucedido. Se sentía a gusto con ellas y esperaba poder ayudarlas en todo lo que pudiese, solo así les retribuiría su amabilidad y disposición. Una de las ollas que estaba hirviendo comenzó a moverse y Aiko corrió a sacarla del fuego.

- Mujeres… la cena esta lista… - Agarro otro paño y comenzó a correr todas las ollas. - … ¡Muévanse, no tenemos todo el día!… Tú no, Kaoru cariño… Esto podría ser peligroso… -

- Pero… - Mei le sonrió, mientras Miku refunfuñaba.

- Será mejor que no repliques… Aiko es una mujer buena, pero de limitada tolerancia… - Kaoru también era obstinada y si no la dejaban sacar las ollas, sacaría los platos, vasos y palillos. Los ordeno rápidamente encima de muchas bandejas individuales y agarro un cucharón, dispuesta a servir. Aiko, Mei y Miku, la observaron.

- Si que eres rápida y eficiente, niña… - Kaoru sonrió.

- Estoy acostumbrada… trabajaba en un Okiya con cuarenta mujeres, ¿Recuerdan? – Aiko se enfunfuño.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, Kaoru… - Dijo irritada - … Ni lo menciones o harás que quiera despellejar viva a esa Okami tuya!! – Mei agarro unos palillos gigantes y Miku otro cucharón. - … Lo mejor será que sirvamos la comida o se enfriara… - Las cuatro mujeres trabajaron arduamente para llenar los platos, los vasos y dejar todo correctamente puesto. Cada una llevaba dos bandejas y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta el Comedor. Kojiro les abrió. Kaoru se quedo pasmada. Aquel Comedor era mucho más grande de lo que creía, ancho y largo, quedaba chico aún para las más de cincuenta personas que se arrebolotaban allí. Ella fue la última en entrar a la habitación y se quedo de piedra cuando vio que muchas, por no decir la mayoría, de las miradas se posaban en ella. Seguramente Okami y él resto ya habían sido presentadas correctamente. Solo ella faltaba y presentarse sola, era todo un desafió ante ese mar de ojos curiosos. Katsura, quien estaba junto a Kumatsu, palmeo sus manos, sonriente.

- ¡Haber gente, silencio! – El barullo general creado por la presencia de Kaoru, diminuyo.

- … Y huelo a la sopa especial de miso… Seguramente Aiko, se jugo… - Kaoru enarco una ceja, Sanosuke la miraba, dudoso. A su lado Megumi, rodó sus ojos. Sanosuke había vuelto a hablar mientras todo callaban. Como siempre volvía a ser el payaso.

- Tú siempre tiene hambre, Sanosuke!! – El luchador, frunció su ceño, poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¡Es que cuando no almuerzo, no pienso bien! – Se defendió. Kaoru frunció su ceño.

- Entonces podríamos deducir que tú capacidad cerebral esta por debajo de tu capacidad estomacal, ¿no es cierto? – Muchos de los presentes estallaron en carcajadas e incluso, con asombro, Mei pudo ver a Kenshin curvar sus comisuras. Desgraciadamente la vampiresa de Tomoe, no lo había visto por que mantenía su mirada sobre Kaoru. Hasta Katsura había notado con pasmosidad, aquel desliz de diversión en Kenshin. Kaoru noto nuevamente que su persona estaba llamando demasiado la atención y se sonrojo. Sanosuke, le saco la lengua.

- Agradecemos este momento de distensión, querida Kaoru… - Katsura miro a sus hombres - … Compañeros, ella es otra de las tantas Geishas que se hospedaran aquí en nuestro cuartel general… - Hubo varios aplausos y silbidos. Kaoru trato de mantenerse integra cuando le sirvió las bandejas a dos hombres, cercanos a la puerta.

- ¿Y esta es libre, jefe? – Pregunto un hombre con bigote - … No sea como la otra mujer que esta reservada para Sanosuke… - Kaoru conecto mirada con Megumi, asombrada. Con que _"reservada"_. Uno de los hombres que estaba cerca de Katsura, escupió la sopa.

- ¡Ella es, compañeros! ¡Es la Geisha de los ojos preciosos! – Chillo, asombrado. Muchas cabezas giraron y miraron detenidamente a una roja Kaoru. Tomoe fingió seguir comiendo, al igual que Okami, Kumatsu y Noriko. Katsura se entretenía bastante con el revuelo. Amy, Hitomi y Misao miraban alternadamente a Kaoru y a los hombres y Kenshin, indiferente, comía. Oda sintió compasión por la joven, no necesitaba atención extra. Ya suficiente tenía para seguir mortificándola. Sin embargo vio en Idzuka un brillo extraño que no le gusto nada. Akira a su lado, se removió, incomodo.

- ¡Okami le doy todo el oro que poseo por una noche con esa mujer! – Todos reaccionaron. Megumi y Misao escupieron su sopa. Sanosuke frunció su ceño. Kumatsu arrugo su boca y Katsura miro asombrado la valentía de su hombre. Amy y Hitomi empezaron a cuchichear frenéticamente. Mei y Miku, sonrieron. Tomoe enarco una ceja y Kenshin se detuvo al instante. Kaoru fue la única que no pudo reaccionar, correctamente. Se quedo quieta, estática, de piedra. Sin poder formar un solo pensamiento coherente en su cerebro. Okami tosió, hasta sobreponerse.

- ¡No diga idioteces, hombre! – Replico la vieja Okami. El hombre de cabellos negros, miro a Kaoru.

- No son idioteces… yo daría lo que no poseo por esa mujer… Me tiene hipnotizado de la única y ultima vez que la vi en su Okiya… Y como es una Geisha, puedo pagar una noche con ella… y luego con esfuerzos, hasta puedo llegar a ser su Danna, si usted lo permite… - Kenshin, dejo su plato en la bandeja, y miro de reojo a Kaoru. Se notaba avergonzada, como si nunca hubiese sido victima de una situación así antes. Kenshin sonrió para sus adentros, hipócrita. A puesto que cientos de hombres, antes que ese, habían pasado por su cama. Sonrió de cuan vil y engañosas podían llegar a ser las apariencias. Aquella aniñada e inocente joven seguramente era la más zorra de todas. Sus movimientos sensuales, la delataban.

- Pues no… No lo permito… - Okami se mantuvo erguida. Kenshin miro a la anciana. Vieja chiflada. ¿Cómo perder una oferta tan tentadora para sus arcas? Seguramente creía que Kaoru valía más. El hombre se desencajo.

- Pero… -

- Pero nada… asunto terminado, ahora me gustaría que me permitiera seguir con mi almuerzo… - Todos callaron y siguieron comiendo. Kaoru hizo una reverencia y salió del Comedor, dolida. ¿Cómo podía suceder eso? ¿Cómo podían dejar que pasara? ¡Ella no era ningún objeto que subastarse! ¡Era un ser humano, por Dio santo! ¿Es que su opinión no contaba? ¿No valía de nada? ¿Sus anhelos? ¿sus aspiraciones, sus sueños? ¡No valían, nada! Mei la agarro del brazo en el pasillo.

- Ya terminamos de servir, Kaoru… - Ella le sonrió, al menos tenía a personas que valían la pena. - … Quisiera que me trajeras sal de la despensa… ¿puedes?, después siéntate a comer… te lo mereces… - Kaoru asintió y se perdió dentro de la cocina. Mei sonrió. Miku apareció a su lado.

- ¿Pesco? – Pregunto. Mei alzo su pulgar, sonriente.

- Como todo un pez globo!! – Dijo. - … Ahora te toca, haz bien tú parte y todo saldrá perfecto… -

- De acuerdo… - Miku abrió la puerta del comedor y sus ojos se posaron directamente en el único pelirrojo de la sala. Camino entre los hombres que le sonrieron y saludaron; luego de hablar con alguno que otro, se detuvo justo frente a Kenshin y Tomoe.

- Buenos días Kenshin… - El joven de ojos violentas, la miro tranquilo inclinando su cabeza en forma de saludo. - … Buenos días Tomoe… - La fría mujer, la miro con un aire se superioridad que solo Miku pudo aguantar, gracias a los planes que sabía, tendrían repercusiones en aquella desagradable mujer.

- Buenos días, cocinera… - Kenshin miro de reojo a Tomoe. No toleraba aquello accesos de prepotencia que solían darles. Miku era una maravillosa mujer que siempre, cuando le fuere posible, lo había ayudado. ¿Por qué simplemente, no podía comportarse con un poco de recato y humildad? Fastidioso, le presto absoluta atención a Miku. No necesitaba una nueva discusión en su relación. Demasiadas ya habían sido por el momento.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunto Kenshin, ante el ceño fruncido de Tomoe.

- OH… si, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor… - Miku sonrió. Si, lo haría caer redondito.

**0o0o0**

Camino sin apuros, mirando cuidadosamente aquel paradisíaco jardín que con tanto ahínco Aiko había logrado mantener. Le encantaba la naturalidad de aquel precioso entorno, a pesar de su naturaleza burda y asesina. Era uno de los únicos lugares donde podía sentarse y sentir un poco de tranquilidad. Sabía perfectamente que la paz no era para él; Había elegido un camino totalmente diferente al de la armonía y la calma. Había decidido tomar acción en una época tan enrudecida, aceptando pasivamente las consecuencias que aquello le traería. Ser el más odiado y buscado de todos, a veces era estresante.

Volteo su cabeza e inicio nuevamente su camino hacía la cocina, por el pasillo. Quería terminar rápidamente aquel favor, no había visto con buenos ojos las miradas que se lanzaban mutuamente Miku y Tomoe. Algo que le molestaba tremendamente eran los celos enfermizos de su mujer ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Frunció su ceño cuando recordó a Geisha de ojos hermosos, eso había sido un pequeño desliz. Seguramente no existía hombre en todo Kyoto que pudiese resistirse a una mirada directa de aquella mujer. No. No era una mujer, era una niña. Una insipiente niña queriendo simular ser una mujer.

Llego a la cocina, entro y se dirigió rápidamente hacía la despensa. Oyó un ruido extraño y poso su mano sobre el mango de su espada; siempre alerta y preparado. Pego su cuerpo contra la pared y redujo su respiración hasta el limite. Había alguien dentro de la habitación de provisiones, un ladrón que se habían colado en la casa, quizás. O algún espía Shinsengumi. Sea lo que fuere estaba preparado para enfrentarlo y sacarlo de allí. Afino su oído y escucho el más mínimo ruido. Un golpe fuerte hizo ruido dentro de la habitación y, con la ventaja de que seguro el ladrón había cometido un desliz, Kenshin ingreso con la mitad de la espada fuera de su funda. Y para cuando vio a la sombra de la persona que estaba tirada en el suelo, tenía la punta de su espada apuntándolo, directamente al pecho. Si Kenshin hubiese hecho un solo movimiento, su espada podría haberle atravesado el corazón.

- Levántese… - Ordeno el pelirrojo con voz gélida. La figura se contorsiono, ligeramente bajo un montón de papas que se le habían caído encima. - … He dicho que se levante… - La persona gimió adolorida, se movió y unas cuantas papas saltaron lejos, dejando ver su rostro. Kenshin quedo estático.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme siquiera?… No es nada cómodo ser aplastada por papas!! – Kenshin, sin dudarlo, se acerco hasta ella y removió la mayoría de papas que la cubrían. Agarro su mano y de un tirón la levanto del suelo, pegándola a su cuerpo. Tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura, firmemente, para que no cayeran juntos al suelo. Kaoru se quedo quieta, sin saber como reaccionar. Battousai estaba agarrándola tan íntimamente que su solo contacto aceleraba el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Sentía el corazón en la boca y que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía a niveles insospechados. Kenshin trago en seco. Aquella posición solamente favorecía sus más bajos instintos; su estrecha cintura, y el brillo de sus impresionantes ojos lo mareaban. Se sentía divagar entre su extraña y creciente fascinación hacía aquella menuda mujer y la desenfrenada pasión que ella despertaba en él. ¡Maldición, si hasta sus firmes pechos chocaban contra su tórax, haciéndola interminablemente apetecible, sensual y deseable! Kenshin tuvo que soltarla, más abruptamente de lo que hubiese deseado. Kaoru frunció su ceño. - … Gracias… -

- Tú no tienes por que estar aquí… - Añadió secamente. Kaoru frunció su ceño, recordando dolorosamente sus ilusiones para con aquel hombre frío y distante. Lo tonta e ilusa que había sido. La manera hostil en que la trataba solo le daba a comprender que para él, no era bienvenida en aquel lugar. Se irguió en su estatura, que no era mucha, tenso su cuerpo y levanto su barbilla, desafiante haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, molesta. Kenshin reparo en aquel detalle y pensó, en lo más profundo de su mente, que se veía encantadora. Palideció, de pronto, por aquel inadecuado pensamiento. ¿Aquella niña? ¿Encantadora? ¿Acaso estaba drogado? A su lado se sentía extrañamente inseguro y proyectaba las más disparatadas ideas. Aquella menuda mujer, lo confundía de una manera impresionante. Y cuando una cosa lo confundía hacía exactamente lo que había hecho en iguales situaciones antes, alejarse.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones, ¿Sabes?… Trabajo en esta cocina y tengo más derecho que tú a pisarla… - Escupió, sorprendiéndose. No sabía exactamente de donde sacaba aquel convencimiento y valor para enfrentar al pelirrojo. Kenshin frunció su ceño.

- Puede que los demás te hayan dado la bienvenida y hasta les haya encantado que tú estés aquí… puede que hayas engañado a todos, pero a mí no… - Los dorados ojos de Kenshin se posaron en los azules brillantes de Kaoru, quien no retrocedió en absoluto. - … Solo eres una Geisha más que Midori entrena… no creas que por que te han dado algunas concesiones puedes tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden… - Kaoru levanto su dedo y le pico el pecho, justamente donde su ropa estaba entreabierta. Kenshin jadeo cuando sintió el suave tacto de su anular. Aquello despertó todos sus sentidos. El pelirrojo agarro la mano de Kaoru entre las suyas, sacándosela de encima. La joven gimió con el tacto y Kenshin le soltó la mano, como si quemara. Algo aturdido, tomo distancia. - … No vuelvas a hacer eso… -

- Lo siento… - Dijo avergonzada, para después recordar su discusión - … Pero no voy a permitir que me trates así… no te he hecho nada y quisiera que me trataras minimamente bien… - Exigió. Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron, furiosos. Nunca antes nadie, le había ordenado nada. Menos lo haría una chiquilla. Aquella niña tenía una habilidad impresionante para sacarlos de sus casillas a una velocidad pasmosa.

- ¡Estar fisgoneando en medio de una batalla, es molestar! – Rugió - … ¡Nadie te pidió que fueras detrás de Sanosuke cuando estuvimos en el Okiya! ¡Eres una entrometida y buscona! ¡Y no voy a tolerar que te metas en donde no te llaman, y menos cuando estuviste a punto de arruinar toda una misión! – Un Kenshin terriblemente irritado salió de la habitación de provisiones, paso por la cocina y se dirigió hasta el pasillo seguido de cerca por una furiosa Kaoru. ¡Por más asesino y leyenda que fuera aquel engreído no iba a permitirle! ¡Y ella que había seguido a Sanosuke para saber de él! ¡Que ilusa!

- ¿Fisgona? ¿Entrometida? ¿Buscona? – Kenshin volteo a tiempo para verla fijamente con su peor cara. Kaoru puso divisar rápidamente que varias personas, detrás del pelirrojo, salían del Comedor. Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, Katsura, Kumatsu, Akira, Kojiro, Aiko, Idzuka, Mei y Miku, los miraban. Kaoru volvió su mirada hacía el guapo hombre que tenía enfrente y que la estaba asesinando con la mirada.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota o no has captado la idea? – Repuso violento. Idzuka rió y Akira, frunció su ceño. Kaoru enrojeció, mal signo.

- ¡El único idiota que veo aquí eres tú! – Sus ojos brillaron, irritados. Kenshin se sorprendió, nunca nadie antes le había discutido y enfrentado de esa manera. Ni siquiera Tomoe. - … ¡Pretendes hacerme sentir culpable de algo que no soy responsable!… ¡Si me entrometí en la pelea únicamente fue para ayudar! ¡No para andar de buscona y fisgona, como me andas catalogando!… - Kaoru puso ambas manos alrededor de su cintura, acentuando sus bien formadas curvas, cosa que por un segundo, distrajo a Kenshin. - … Además, Sano estaba en peligro y fui en su ayuda… ¡No iba a dejarlo solo!… ¡y pese a todos los prejuicios que seguramente ya te has creado sobre mi persona, yo no soy de las que abandonan a sus seres queridos cuando más lo necesitan!… - Sanosuke sonrió ante la valentía de su amiga. Tenía razón, a veces Kenshin necesitaba que lo pusieran en su lugar. Kenshin se mantuvo serio y apretó su ceño. Katsura, quien seguía todo atentamente, sonrió.

- Muy noble, pero con eso no se gana una batalla… - Terció, fastidiado - … Tú intervención podría haber traído consecuencias irreversibles… al fin y al cabo, gastaron más energías protegiéndote que luchando contra los Shinshengumi… - Megumi vio la expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Kaoru. - … Sin ir más lejos, Sanosuke salió con un brazo muy lastimado mientras iba en tú ayuda… Para la próxima asegurate de no meterte donde no te llaman… tus estúpidas intenciones no sirven de nada, si lo único que haces es estorbar… - Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Kenshin la miraba como si fuera una real molestia ante su persona. Como si fuera la más simple e insignificante de las mujeres. Aquello le dolió. Le dolió entender el significado de su mirada. - … Quizás en la próxima batalla tú ayuda puede llegar a costarle la vida alguno de tus amigos… - La miro, frío - … No te preocupes, podemos vivir sin ella… - Kenshin paso al lado de Kaoru y se perdió a la vuelta de unos de los pasillos del Hospedaje. Kaoru se quedo allí, parada. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con todos, mirándola. Otra vez, la había hecho sentir como una estúpida, como una niña que no sabe nada de la vida. Una chiquilla con ilusiones idiotas e utópicas. Con una humillación tan vergonzante. Misao avanzo hacía ella, preocupada.

- Kaoru… - La aludida, sonrió apenas alejándose de su amiga. - … ¿Estas bien?… -

- Estoy bien, Misao… - Les sonrió al resto, tratando de tranquilizarlos. Retrocedió unos cuentos pasos más y se detuvo - … Con permiso, voy a salir… - Y corrió en dirección opuesta de donde estaban gritando su nombre. Salió precipitadamente chocando con algo, apenas pudo divisar a un extraño niño que la miro, desconcertado en la puerta del hospedaje. Se alejo lo más que pudo de aquel lugar, con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas. Corrió calles, caminos pedregosos y choco a mucha gente en el camino. Necesitaba alejarse de todos y de todo. Aquel hombre que la atraía como nadie, era capaz de destrozarla anímicamente con unas simples frases. Tenía que alejarse de aquel resquemor, tomar distancias con Battousai. Incipientes lágrimas se aproximaron a sus ojos, mientras recordaba dolorosamente sus palabras. Tenía razón, en una batalla tan cruda como lo había sido aquella, ella solamente estorbaba. Se detuvo únicamente cuando sus piernas, entumecidas de tanto correr, se cansaron. Se recargo sobre un inmenso árbol, aparentemente aquel era un pequeño bosque que nunca había visto antes. Con frondosas matas verdes a su alrededor, se sentó en el suelo. Aun que a decir verdad, durante toda su vida, había salido escasas veces del Okiya. Únicamente contaban sus reuniones con Sano y durante el _festival de Bon_. Cerro sus ojos, cansada y adolorida. Frustrada y taciturna. Necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, Battousai la confundía de una manera extraña. Por un lado, era el hombre más deseable y guapo que hubiese visto nunca, tenía una belleza varonil y tan acentuada que dudaba que no supiese sobre las artes amatorias. Seguramente más de una femenina había pasado por sus brazos y de solo pensar en ello, tenía ganas de volver al Hospedaje y abofetearlo, hasta dejar enrojecida la palma de su mano. Pero contrariamente a eso, estaba la hostil y fría manera de tratarla y mirarla. Nunca antes se había sentido tan insignificante como cuando él, la miro. Con cada simple oración que salía de esos tentadores labios, lograba destruir cualquier idea o buena intención que ella tuviese. Y lo peor era que a ella le importaba mucho lo que él decía. Y aquello había hecho mella en ella. Se sentía tremendamente estúpida. Un ruido la saco de sus vacilaciones, Kaoru se levanto alerta del suelo y miro hacía unas matas que no estaban lejos suyo. Apretó sus puños, había sido una tonta en no llevar un arma con ella.

0o0o0

**Nota de la autora**: Muchas Gracias!! A todos!! Y especialmente a:

**Satinne**

**Lorena**

**Marcela**

**jegar sahaduta**

**HANNIA**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Nadja-chan**

**Kaoruchan**

**Nikyta-chan**

**dark-kanae**

**Sayuri08**

**kagomekaoru**

**Esmeraldy**

**isabel-chan o tanuki**

**daniela-rk**

**pipalullabye**

**amary-san**

**Satsuki Haru**

¡Muchas Gracias por apoyarme!

**0o0o0** _Adelanto_**0o0o0**

_- Él no me ha hecho nada, Kaede… - Reconoció triste - … He sido yo la que he estado equivocada todo este tiempo… él ya estaba comprometido antes de conocerme y ciertamente yo fui quien se creo ilusiones absurdas, creyendo en esperanzas tontas y viendo cosas, donde no las había… - Luchaba por no dejar sus lagrimas salir. Le dolía ser indiferente a él. Pero debía aceptarlo. Ella no era nadie para interferir en su vida y mucho menos molestar en su relación con Tomoe. - … Lo voy a dejar tranquilo y me voy a hacer un favor… - _

**0o0o0  
**


	9. La mujer que queria huir

Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 

**La mujer que quería huir**

**ラ ムヘル ケ ケリア ウイル**

_Siente como brota de adentro,  
esta sensación, como hierve todo el cuerpo  
esto que se desata, que quema y mata  
y es lo que nuestro amor con fuerza desata._

_Ver lentamente como te acercas  
con esa sonrisa tuya, que sabes me subyuga  
sentir tu mirada, como me desarmas  
tu sabes que me tienes completamente enamorada._

_Y así suavemente vas rozando mi cara  
sentir tu aliento cerca, se vuelve un tormento  
por que haces muy lento el esperado beso  
tu sabes y lo sientes, mis deseos por ti no mienten._

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** Muchas Gracias por la larga espera!!... Espero que les guste y disfruten este Capítulo… Sinceramente lamento mucho tener que subir tan tarde, pero sinceramente con el trabajo, las facultad y las cosas extra que tengo… ¡Sean felices por mí, me uní a un grupo como cantante y estamos ensayando por que este sábado nos presentamos en un lugar!… estoy contenta por eso… También estoy pasando por problemas personales que me limitan y asfixian mi creatividad, mi Padres están pasando por una crisis grande que me ha afectado mucho más de lo que estoy dispuesta reconocer, se pelearon y mi Padre se fue a la casa de mi tío, hasta ahora las cosas están tensas y mi Madre llora a mares, así que ese es otro problemas por el cual tarde tanto en actualizar. Quiero apoyar y tratar de ayudarlos. Por mi hermana menor, que esta sufriendo y por ellos. Pero bueno, estas cosas pasan en todos lados, supongo. Me dijeron que no se puede responder review, pero lo haré implícitamente… Akira realmente esta metido con Kaoru. Kenshin esta confundido, por la reciente aparición de la ojiazul. Tomoe se va a dar cuenta a tiempo, para intervenir, del efecto que Kaoru causa en Kenshin. Y todo se complica. ¿Estuvo bueno el resumen? Ja ja… Tanto maltrato será recompensado, ¿no creen?… ¡Los quiero y gracias por apoyarme! ¡Aun que tarde, nunca piensen que voy a dejar el Fic! ¡Disfruten, es lo que hay!

**0o0o0**

"Estoy bien, Misao…" Les sonrió al resto, tratando de tranquilizarlos. Retrocedió unos cuentos pasos más y se detuvo "… Con permiso, voy a salir…" Y corrió en dirección opuesta de donde estaban gritando su nombre. Salió precipitadamente chocando con algo, apenas pudo divisar a un extraño niño que la miro, desconcertado en la puerta del hospedaje. Se alejo lo más que pudo de aquel lugar, con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas. Corrió calles, caminos pedregosos y choco a mucha gente en el camino. Necesitaba alejarse de todos y de todo. Aquel hombre que la atraía como nadie, era capaz de destrozarla anímicamente con unas simples frases. Tenía que alejarse de aquel resquemor, tomar distancias con Battousai. Incipientes lágrimas se aproximaron a sus ojos, mientras recordaba dolorosamente sus palabras. Tenía razón, en una batalla tan cruda como lo había sido aquella, ella solamente estorbaba. Se detuvo únicamente cuando sus piernas, entumecidas de tanto correr, se cansaron. Se recargo sobre un inmenso árbol, aparentemente aquel era un pequeño bosque que nunca había visto antes. Con frondosas matas verdes a su alrededor, se sentó en el suelo. Aun que a decir verdad, durante toda su vida, había salido escasas veces del Okiya. Únicamente contaban sus reuniones con Sano y durante el festival de Bon. Cerro sus ojos, cansada y adolorida. Frustrada y taciturna. Necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, Battousai la confundía de una manera extraña. Por un lado, era el hombre más deseable y guapo que hubiese visto nunca, tenía una belleza varonil y tan acentuada que dudaba que no supiese sobre las artes amatorias. Seguramente más de una femenina había pasado por sus brazos y de solo pensar en ello, tenía ganas de volver al Hospedaje y abofetearlo, hasta dejar enrojecida la palma de su mano. Pero contrariamente a eso, estaba la hostil y fría manera de tratarla y mirarla. Nunca antes se había sentido tan insignificante como cuando él, la miro. Con cada simple oración que salía de esos tentadores labios, lograba destruir cualquier idea o buena intención que ella tuviese. Y lo peor era que a ella le importaba mucho lo que él decía. Y aquello había hecho mella en ella. Se sentía tremendamente estúpida. Un ruido la saco de sus vacilaciones, Kaoru se levanto alerta del suelo y miro hacía unas matas que no estaban lejos suyo. Apretó sus puños, había sido una tonta en no llevar un arma con ella. Una anciana encorvada y con un bastón, salió entre las arboledas, tosiendo con fuerza. Kaoru bajo sus puños y se relajo.

"Hay Dios mío… ya no estoy para estos viajes…" Kaoru sonrió. La anciana volteo, dándose cuenta que no estaba sola. La miro fijamente y le sonrió amigable. "… Hola muchacha, me pregunto ¿Si podrías ayudarme?…" La anciana arrastro algo y de las matas salió una bolsa bastante grande de arroz. Kaoru se arremango su Kimono, sonriente y dispuesta.

"Déjemelo todo a mí…" Con una fuerza impresionante para ser una mujer menuda como era, Kaoru levanto la bolsa de arroz a su hombro y se irguió, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Agarro del brazo a la anciana, quien la miraba admirada y la insto a caminar. "… ¿Por donde, señora?" La anciana rió.

"No me llames Señora… me hace sentir muy vieja y todavía estos huesos tienen algo de vida… Me llamo Kaede… - La vio asentir - Encima de generosa, respetuosa… ya no se encuentran mujeres así el día de hoy… Hazme recordar que agradezca a tus Padres, muchacha… - Kaoru sonrió, triste.

"No tengo Padres, Kaede…" La anciana se detuvo a mirarla "… Un gusto, soy Kaoru…" Le sonrió. Kaede saco de entre sus ropas, unos viejos anteojos y se acercó hasta mirarla fijamente. Kaoru, trago en seco. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, todo el mundo se detenía a mirarla fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de saber por telepatía algo sobre ella. ¿No se cansaban? Kaede gimió, llamando su atención. "… ¿Le sucede algo?…" Pregunto, preocupada.

"No… es solo que te pareces mucho a una persona que conozco…" Kaoru la miro, intrigada. Caminaron por un sendero angosto de tierra. Kaede le sonreía y conversaba animadamente, seguro hacía mucho que no recibía visitas. Cuando llegaron a destino, Kaoru tuvo que cerrar su boca. Aquella casa de madera era humilde pero muy bonita, rustica y perfecta. Como de cuento. "… Entra y pon el saco de arroz sobre una de las paredes, querida… tienes merecido una buena cena…" Kaoru miro hacía el cielo, había oscurecido rápidamente y ni lo había notado. Entro a la casa, dejo el saco y se sentó en una de las hermosas sillas que estaban en el acogedor comedor, cerca de la chimenea. La anciana, dejo su bastón a un lado y se dirigió con apremio a la cocina. Mediante una gran abertura entre la cocina y el comedor, Kaoru podía apreciar la agilidad y destreza de la abuela, para cocinar. Debía llevar años allí y sin visitas.

"¿Vive usted sola, abuela?" La mujer sonrió ante el mote.

"Si, mi marido hace mucho que falleció y mis hijos se fueron de casa hace mucho tiempo…" Dijo. Kaoru supuso que debía sentirse tan sola como ella se sentía, de a momentos. "… Pero se que ellos esta bien… de vez en cuando me mandan cartas…" Rió "… Siempre fueron espíritus libres, como su Padre… nunca soportaron las ataduras, no los veo hace más de doce años… aún así, siempre los mantengo en lo más hondo de mi corazón, los amo y los respeto… y solo puedo rezar para que se encuentren con vida y con bien…" Kaoru sonrió. "… Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí y hablemos de ti… ¿Qué hace una jovencita tan hermosa como tú en un bosque como este?"

"Estaba escapando…" Se le escapo e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con sus manos, sorprendida con su sinceridad "… Lo siento, no pretendo traerle problemas o inconvenientes…" La anciana rió.

"No te preocupes… agradezco tu sinceridad… si no, tendría que haberte sacado todo a tirabuzón y me has ahorrado trabajo…" Kaoru sonrió, avergonzada. La mujer longeva, saco de la hornilla de su cocina, la olla llena de agua con fideos. Con una destreza propia de una joven, alzo la olla coló los fideos y los sirvió en unos platos anchos, a la misma vez que apagaba la otra hornilla y con un cucharón desparramaba la caliente salsa que había cocinado. El olor a estofado, cubrió la casa.

"Permítame ayudarla… ¿Dónde están las cosas para poner la mesa?" Kaede le indico los lugares exactos, y en menos de diez minutos, ambas estaban sentadas en la redonda y pequeña mesa del Comedor. Kaede la miro, comer. Aquella joven era muy bonita y activa, y pese a tener sus hermosos ojos brillando notaba la tristeza y el dolor en ellos.

"Estas triste por alguna razón, ¿no es así?" sonrió la octogenaria. "… Mira, no seré la mejor de las confidente pero tengo mis años de experiencia encima y si puedo ayudarte, aún que sea en lo más mínimo, me gustaría que confiaras aun que sea un poco… de ese modo podría pagarte algo de lo que has hecho por mí…" La miro, fraternalmente "… Además, el diablo sabe más por viejo, que por diablo…" Sonrió.

"No es por que no confíe en usted…" Aclaro, sonriente "… Es solo que… no creo que el tema que me esta molestando sea tan importante como para importunarla a usted…" La anciana, rió.

"Me encanta que me incordien…" Declaro. Kaoru la miro. Primero, sorprendida y luego, risueña. Aquella mujer tenía una facilidad para hacerla sentir bien, todo lo contrario a Battousai. ¿Quién la mandaba a interesarse en un asesino, y encima comprometido? "… Ya que no comienzas tú… déjame adivinar para hacerte más ameno esto…" Kaede puso cara de circunstancias "… Mmm… Es por un joven, ¿cierto?… por un hombre que estas así…" Kaoru se sonrojo, al instante, delatándose. Kaede rió "¡Ves, soy adivina!" Rió. "… ¿Qué sucede con tu novio?…"

"No es mi novio, Kaede…" La anciana arrugo su ceño.

"No es bueno meterse con casados, Kaoru…" Dijo. Kaoru asintió, apenada. No sabía cuan cerca estaba de la verdad.

"No esta casado, Kaede…" Se apresuro a Añadir. La confusión en la cara de la anciana, crecía.

"¿Entonces?"

"Esta comprometido…" Sentenció "… Con una persona de mejor posición social que yo… mucho más bonita, educada y segura de si misma…" La anciana, la miro. Como analizándola. Kaoru miro hacía el vacío. Ciertamente pensaba aquello de Tomoe, tenía el estilo aristocrático y refinado de una dama de clase. Y poseía una belleza que no era exultante, si no admirable. De aquellas jóvenes que suelen ser observadas de lejos por su frialdad y superioridad. Encajaba perfectamente con el carácter frío, distante y hostil de Battousai. A decir verdad, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero hacían una pareja perfecta. Kaede golpeo la mesa, llamando su atención.

"¡Eso nunca!"

"¿Eh?" Kaoru la miro, sin entender demasiado.

"¡No hay mujer más bonita y educada que tú!… él idiota que este ciego y se haya comprometido con otra mujer, sin dedicarse a conocerte siquiera un poco… ¡es una reverendo estúpido!" Kaoru le agradeció sus palabras, con una sonrisa "… No debes dudar nunca de ti misma, Kaoru… Eres una mujer inteligente, y principalmente de buenos sentimientos… tienes un corazón de oro, lo puedo asegurar pese al poco tiempo que te conozco… y si aquél hombre no quiere verlo… allá él…"

"Él no me ha hecho nada, Kaede…" Reconoció triste "… He sido yo la que he estado equivocada todo este tiempo… él ya estaba comprometido antes de conocerme y ciertamente yo fui quien se creo ilusiones absurdas, creyendo en esperanzas tontas y viendo cosas, donde no las había…" Luchaba por no dejar sus lágrimas salir. Le dolía ser indiferente a él. Pero debía aceptarlo. Ella no era nadie para interferir en su vida y mucho menos molestar en su relación con Tomoe. "… Lo voy a dejar tranquilo y me voy a hacer un favor…"

"¿Aún que tú corazón siga sintiendo cosas por él?" Pregunto la anciana, sorprendiendo a Kaoru "… Te lo digo por experiencia propia, Kaoru… No se puede tapar al sol con un dedo…"

"Con el tiempo, quizás…" Sonrió.

"¿Estas dándote por vencida, jovencita?" Se exalto, Kaede.

"¿Cómo darme por vencida frente a una batalla que nunca me toco pelear? ¿Cómo rendirme cuando nunca fui la elegida, desde un principio, para luchar?…" Sonrió con tristeza "… Esta comprometido, Kaede…" Sentenció "… Además, soy invisible a sus ojos… Eso duele…" Admitió.

"Y no ser la elegida, ¿Es un problema?…" Cuestiono. Kaoru abrió su boca, pero Kaede no la dejo hablar "… Por que, que yo sepa… Los Patriotas no son los elegidos del Shogun, sin embargo están luchando por un futuro mejor… o por lo menos, eso creo yo… por un Japón más igualitario… ¿Y crees acaso, que no ser los elegidos, los detiene?… Quizás no sean tanta cantidad de hombres, como los Shinsengumi… y tal vez no cuenten con el apoyo del Shogun, pero eso jamás los obligo a retroceder… siempre lucharon y creyeron en sus ideales…" Kaoru arrugo su ceño.

"La realidad duele más que las ilusiones…" Dijo Kaoru "… Y él me dejo bien claro… que represento una molestia, más que cualquier otra persona en aquella casa…"

"¿Viven en la misma casa?"

"En el mismo hospedaje…" Aclaro. Kaede bufo.

"Si no quieres seguir mis consejos, esta bien… pero deberías intentarlo…" La azuzó. Kaoru sonrió. Sus buenas intenciones, la hacían sentir bien. Pero la realidad era otra.

"Prefiero quedarme con el _"deberías"_…" Sonrió. Miro por la ventana hacía afuera y vio todo oscuro "… ¿Ya anocheció?" Se levanto del asiento, levantando su plato y dejándolo en la cocina. "... Bueno, después de ayudarla creo que volveré al hospedaje… seguramente Misao y Megumi estarán preocupadas…" Kaede, frunció su ceño.

"Es demasiado tarde como para andar por las calles, a esta hora… ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas a dormir?…" Kaoru, se negó.

"Van a preocuparse demasiado si no llego, esta noche…" Exclamo mientras lavaba los platos. Kaede retiro la mesa, mientras la miraba.

"Entonces has sido una desconsiderada…" Kaoru la miro "… Te escapaste y estuviste todo este tiempo afuera… Si estaban preocupados, ahora deben estar desesperados buscándote…"

"Por eso mismo, debo volver…" Dijo "… Si paso la noche afuera, será peor…"

"Pero esta oscuro, es peligroso y…"

"No se preocupe…" Se adelanto "… Se cuidarme muy bien…" Guardo los últimos vasos que había secado y se aliso el Kimono que llevaba. Se acercó hasta la anciana y la abrazo, de improvisto. "… Muchas Gracias por todo… Es usted una persona de un corazón inmenso… Cuando pueda, voy a venir a verla…"

"Espero que mantengas tu palabra, Kaoru…" Kaede le sonrió. "… Te espero de vuelta… No te tardes mucho" Kaoru supuso que la soledad arrastraba a la anciana a que le pidiera volver. Sin embargo, vio felicidad en sus ojos.

"No se preocupe… volveré…" Beso a la anciana, la volvió a abrazar. Y con un par de lagrimas en los ojos, salio hacía el oscuro bosque. La puerta de la pequeña casa en medio de aquellos altos árboles, dejaba colar un pequeño haz de luz ente las sombras. La noche se cernía ante la tierra en toda su inmensidad cerniéndola en oscuridad. Mientras caminaba hacía la entraba al bosque, volteo dos veces, para ver como Kaede la saludaba con una extraña mirada en los ojos. Estaba asustada y preocupada por ella. Sonrió, absolutamente nada le iba a suceder; o por lo menos eso pensaba. Camino con cuidado, las raíces de los árboles se levantaban del suelo, impidiéndole caminar con normalidad. Estiro sus brazos, como tratando de agarrar con torpeza algo invisible, la oscuridad no la dejaba ver con claridad. Agrando sus ojos, intentando ver más allá de lo que las penumbras se lo impedían; Tenía miedo y el frío aire, no aminoraba sus inseguridades. De pronto choco contra algo y cayo al suelo. Una risa fría de mujer, que le erizo todo el cuerpo, corto el aire. De pronto dos pares de manos, la agarraron y la levantaron del piso. Kaoru jadeo, asustada.

"Así que acá estabas, muñeca…" Una figura indefinida, a causa de la oscuridad, se paro frente a ella. "… Encontrarte no fue nada fácil…"

"¿Ahora podemos?" Pregunto otra voz, que sintió cercana. "… ¿Podemos jugar un rato con ella?" Unas risas llegaron a los oídos de una Kaoru, asustada.

"Tranquila… tenemos tiempo para jugar con nuestra presa…" Dijo con voz, divertida "… Vamos…" El pánico la cubrió, cuando comenzaron a arrastrarla por el suelo. Grito cuando sintió las duras piedras y las fuertes ramas raspar su espalda. Aquel Kimono que llevaba era muy fino, y su dorso estaba recibiendo aquello con inclemencia.

"¡Cállate!" Una de las mujeres que la arrastraba se detuvo y le pateo con fuerzas en las costillas. Ella gimió. "¡No grites si queres mantener más tiempo tú vida!…" Rió "… Aunque al fin y al cabo, vas a morir…" De pronto, un grito se escucho con fuerza.

"¡Mierda!… La vieja se dio cuenta…" Kaoru entro en pánico.

"Déjame matarla a mí…" Dijo una voz lejana. Kaoru dedujo que habían varias personas a su alrededor. Apenas podía distinguir las sombras, no ver sus rostros y oír solamente sus macabras voces, la aterrorizaba.

"¡Ya me tienen a mí! ¡Me tienen a mí!" Lloro "… ¡No le hagan nada a ella!" Varias risas, detuvieron su llanto.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que haremos lo que pides?" Rió. Se soltó de las personas que la tenían agarrada y se arrastro hasta la sombra que le había hablado. Agarro sus pies y agacho la cabeza.

"¡Por favor!" Suplico. Una patada en el estomago, la dejo sin aire y Otra mujer la arrastro lejos, haciéndole sangrar su espalda. Grito y lloro. Estaba bastante lastimada. El frío entumecía cada uno de sus músculos y temía por Kaede.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Grito una de las mujeres y con ayuda de su compañera, comenzaron a patearla, salvajemente. Los puntapiés eran terriblemente dolorosos, así como el sufrimiento consciente que tenía al saberse tan indefensa. ¿Por qué demonios se dejaba trata de esa manera? ¡Ella también sabía pelear! Una patada le llego al ojo y Kaoru grito de dolor. Otra patada le llego hasta la boca y gimió. Si seguían así, la iban a desfigurar. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y aquellas personas cambiaron de punto, para golpearla. Volvieron a su estomago y a su espalda. ¿Por qué sentía que no podía moverse ni un milímetro? Todo su entumecido cuerpo gritaba de dolor.

"¡Ya basta!" Ordeno con voz fuerte, otra persona. "… ¡déjenla en paz! Todavía no podemos matarla, todo a su tiempo…"

"¿Qué hacemos con la vieja?" Pregunto una sombra cercana. Kaoru pudo escuchar apenas, entre los golpes que estaban propinándole.

"Matenla…" Ordeno con voz seca. Unas sombras se alejaron rápidamente hacía la casa, mientras Kaoru era arrastrada por el suelo.

"¡No!" Forcejeaba. Quería salvarla. Kaede no tenía culpa de absolutamente nada. "¡Ya me tiene a mí!… ¡A ella no! ¡A ella no, por favor!…"

"¡Cállate inmunda!" Kaoru gimió cuando un puño se estrello contra su nariz y sintió un dolor agudo. Se refugio entre sus propios brazos. ¿Acaso moriría allí? ¿De esa manera? Sentía sus extremidades totalmente entumecidas, como si un solo movimiento le fuese a quitar todo lo poco que le quedaba de energía. La sangre escurría de su rostro y espalda. De pronto se escucho un grito desgarrador. Escalofriante. Un grito que le helo la sangre por completo, que corto el aire. Las personas que la tenían agarrada la soltaron inmediatamente. Kaoru pudo entrever que la sombras sin rostro que la habían atacado, susurraban entre ellas. Su ojo derecho apenas podía abrirlo, a causa de la herida y la sangre que tenía. Unos gritos la distrajeron y dos personas, arrastrando a una tercera, se acercaron a lo que parecía el Jefe.

"Señora… Linn esta…" El silencio sello el momento. Kaoru inclino su cabeza, para que el único ojo que tenía sano pudiera ver que era lo que tanto las conmocionaba. Una mujer con la garganta degollada y un silbito exasperante, estaba tirada sobre el suelo. Estaba muriendo y desangrándose. Kaoru ahogo un grito ¿Es que acaso no iban a ayudarla? Otra mujer, a la que pudo ver perfectamente, apareció entre los arbustos cercanos corriendo hacía ellas y gritando. Las demás se asustaron.

"¡Ahí viene! ¡Vamonos! ¡Corran o terminaran como Linn!" Grito mientras desaparecía del otro lado. Una de las sombras que no podía ver bien asesto una espada en el pecho de la mujer que estaba agonizando en el piso.

"¡No! ¡No!" Kaoru vio con horror, la muerte de aquella mujer. Que dio su último suspiro mientras su cara volteaba y quedaba mirándola fijamente. Un miedo y horror, la cubrió completamente.

"¡Agarren al rehén! ¡No podemos perderla!" Dos brazos la agarraron fuertemente mientras la arrastraban con desesperación, hacía adelante. Kaoru trato de resistirse, quizás pudiera escapar. Un golpe en la nuca, la hizo desistir.

"¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Por tu culpa moriremos si…" Un sonido silbante y otro grito, la dejo petrificada en el suelo. Un cuerpo cayo al piso y la otra mujer grito. Kaoru estaba estática de miedo. No se atrevía a voltear. Quizás ella también terminaría muerta. ¿Acaso esos eran sus últimos segundos de vida?

"Piedad!! Por favor…" Kaoru se arrodillo en el suelo mientras tapaba sus oídos con sus manos, horrorizada. Ella moriría de la misma manera.

"Me das asco…" Siseo la voz del asesino. Un terrible sonido cortó el silencio. Kaoru logro abrazarse a si misma. Ella era la siguiente, estaba absolutamente convencida de eso. Moriría de una forma cruel. Sin siquiera haber podido arreglar las cosas con el pelirrojo. El sonido de los espasmos del cuerpo de la mujer que la había apresado y golpeado, terminó por desesperarla. Trato de levantarse. Escapar. Con dolor sintió sus tobillos rotos. No podía caminar. Las lágrimas caían desesperadamente por su rostro. No quería morir. Escucho los pasos del asesino acercándose. Tembló inconscientemente. Una mano la agarro y con fuerza volteo su cuerpo, quedando de frente al asesino. Kaoru apretó como pudo sus ojos. Si iba a morir, lo último que vería sería la cara del pelirrojo, en su mente. "… Abre tus ojos…" Dijo el extraño.

"¡No!… ¡Si quieres matarme, hazlo! Pero no me obligaras a que tu horrenda cara sea lo último que vea en esta vida!!" Grito asustada. El extraño la movió.

"¡Abre tus malditos ojos de una vez!" Exigió. Kaoru obedeció rápidamente, pero tuvo que apretar su garganta para poder parar de toser, después de ver quien era. Battousai la miraba desde una posición bastante comprometedora. Con el ceño fruncido acercó su cara hacía la de ella. Kaoru, quien recordó las lastimaduras que había sufrido, se tapo su cara con ambas manos. No quería que viese en que se había transformado. "… ¿Podes pararte?" Kaoru negó con la cabeza. "… Sos un estorbo más grande del que yo creía…" Iba a replicar cuando se vio envuelta por dos brazos que la levantaban del suelo. Kaoru se sonrojo a más no poder, aquella posición parecía demasiado íntima; Más de la que hubiese dejado a algún pretendiente acercarse. Se quedo quieta, con el solo contacto de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. Pudo perfectamente imaginar la parte superior de aquel temible hombre. Su lado derecho estaba en perfecta unión con sus dos brazos y su pecho. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y fuerte de él. La cargaba como si no pesara nada, pese a no tener un gran porte. Ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su tacto, que no podía imaginar cual sería su reacción, cuando aquel largo camino terminará. Avisto entre sus dedos, la casa de Kaede, solo entonces fue consciente de su egoísmo. ¿Cómo podía pensar en el hombre que la sostenía fuertemente cuando Kaede podía estar muerta?

"Kaede…" Para sorpresa de Kaoru, Kenshin ingreso a la casa sin tocar la puerta o llamar. La dejo atentamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea y se apresuro a entrar a la habitación que estaba más cerca. Kaoru bajo ambas manos, sin el miedo de que él la viera.

"¿La encontraste? ¿Cómo esta ella?" Kaoru abrió sus ojos mientras reconocía aquella voz. Más feliz de lo que su corazón se lo permitía, sonrió. Y lloró de alegría.

"¡Kaede! ¿Eres tú? ¡Kaede soy Kaoru!" Una risa fuerte y segura se escucho de la otra habitación. Kaoru se sintió mejor cuando la oyó.

"Me alegro que estés bien, pequeña…" Su voz sonó afectada "… Pensé que te habían matado…" Kaoru rió.

"Yo pensé lo mismo de ti, Kaede…" Reconoció triste Kaoru, al recordar aquel instante. "… ¿Cómo te sentís?" Grito. No era nada cómodo conversar gritando. Pero al parecer era el único método.

"Mejor desde que Kenshin me salvo…" Kaoru se quedo en silencio. Mientras oía al joven despotricar. Oyó la risa de la anciana "… Este joven vino en mi rescate y me pregunto por una persona que extrañamente se ajustaba a tu descripción… ¿Cómo era?… ¡A si!… _Una joven de no más de veinte años con los ojos más impresionantes que haya visto nunca_…"

"¡Ya chocheas, vieja!… Mejor descansa…" Grito Battousai y un portazo hizo saltar a Kaoru. Cuando oyó los pasos acercándose, cubrió su rostro nuevamente con sus manos. Escucho un bufido.

"¿Piensas cubrirte el rostro cada vez que me acerque?" Pregunto molesto. Kaoru dejo caer sus manos al mismo tiempo de que su cabello caía como una cascada a ambos lados de sus hombros, tapándole la cara "… Creo que no hemos avanzado mucho realmente…" Dijo sarcástico. Se acercó hasta ella sentándose a su lado y con un solo movimiento de su mano, agarro su barbilla y la obligo a levantar su cabeza. Rabia inundo completamente su juicio. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien después de ver su perfecto rostro, lastimado. Así que era por eso que no quería que viera su rostro. Su ojo derecho lo tenía lastimado, su boca tenía sangre seca y su mejilla izquierda estaba inflamada. Seriamente se acercó para examinar aquellas heridas, pero retrocedió nerviosamente cuando observo medio atontado el ojo que tenía sano. Todavía no se acostumbraba enteramente a la hermosura de su mirada. Kenshin endureció su mandíbula, aquello no era algo para ponerse nervioso, trataba de convencerse. El era un asesino y no estaba para eso.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpo. Kenshin la miro fijamente. Kaoru se sonrojo. "… Siento que tengas que perder tu tiempo en mí…" Dijo avergonzada. Kenshin se alejo de ella.

"Es mi trabajo…" Dijo. Kaoru lo miro.

"¿Tú trabajo?" Pregunto.

"Si… Katsura me lo pidió, seguramente por pedido de Kumatsu…" Revelo. Se alejo durante un momento. Kaoru miro el fuego en la chimenea. No quería volver. No podía volver a aquel lugar.

"No quiero volver…" Dijo para si misma. Una caja blanca y un pelirrojo entraron en su campo de visión, sorprendiéndola.

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo…" Kaoru lo miro. Kenshin sacó unas gasas y las empapo en un líquido naranja "… Mi trabajo es llevarte de vuelta al Hospedaje y eso es lo que haré…" Sentenció. "… Ahora quédate quieta y no dolerá…" Una mano fría la agarro de la barbilla y la otra llevo la gasa hacía su labio. Gimió para contener el sorpresivo ardor. Cuando levanto la mirada se quedo prendada de la mirada dorada del pelirrojo, quien la observaba extrañado "… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?…" Kaoru frunció su ceño.

"¿Por qué hice que?…" Repitió atontada. Battousai cuadro su mandíbula.

"¿Por qué gemiste?" Kaoru se sonrojo al instante. Aquella pregunta nunca antes se la habían hecho, repentinamente se sintió avergonzada de su comportamiento. Kenshin se sintió más consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos cuando sus blancas mejillas se colorearon.

"Es… es que… yo… pica y…" Trato de explicar, sin sentido. Kenshin agarro su barbilla y le coloco nuevamente la gasa empapada en alcohol en el labio, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el pelirrojo acercó su boca a la de la pelinegra y sopló despacio. Cada célula que poseía el cuerpo de Kaoru despertó, como si de un accidente de transito se tratase. Su labio estaba tan cerca. Tan _deliciosamente_ cerca. No muy gruesos y carnosos. La combinación perfecta. Se sonrojo de solo pensar en que la estuviera mirando. Seguramente vería su cara de pervertida. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una mal pensada? Atribuía aquellos impuros pensamientos al calor que la proximidad de aquel sensual hombre la sometía. Kenshin se alejo, para tortura de la pelinegra e hizo el mismo procedimiento para su mejilla y su ojo derecho. Para cuando termino, Kaoru tenía sonrojado cada parte de su cuerpo. "… Gra-a-cias…"

"Será mejor que descanses…" Kenshin se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se alejo. Kaoru miro el fuego crepitar en la chimenea, avergonzada. Estar bajo el mismo techo de aquel hombre iba a ser mas duro de lo que ella misma creía.

**0o0o0**

Kumatsu se acomodo nerviosamente, aquello no parecía tener salida. Katsura, tenía su ceño fruncido, un signo no muy bueno en su cara. Tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, mirándola continuamente. Su insistencia y el deseo de buscar a Kaoru habían sido los verdaderos detonantes de aquel embrollo. Pero principalmente la familiaridad con la que se trataban Kenshin y ella, era lo que más le había llamado la atención a su actual pareja. Termino de servirle el te y miro hacía el techo, quizás con un poco de suerte podría evitar el tema. Hablar de su relación con Kaoru siempre la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

"¿No piensas decirme nada?" Pregunto elocuentemente, sorbiendo de su taza. La extrema frialdad para tratar temas personales, le recordaban extrañamente a Kenshin.

"Que deseas que te diga, Kogoro…" El hombre golpeo la taza en la mesa.

"¡No seas complaciente conmigo, mujer!" Grito, enojado "… Quiero saber exactamente por que Kenshin te dice Midori…"

"Quizás, ¿por que es mi nombre?" Razono. Katsura, la miro dolido.

"No tientes tu suerte conmigo…" La agarro del brazo "… Eres mi mujer y Kenshin mi soldado… Bajo ninguna circunstancia debo dejar que mi esposa y mi subordinado se traten tan íntimamente…" Kumatsu se soltó, molesta.

"¡Kenshin no es ningún subordinado de nadie y tú lo sabes perfectamente!"

"¿Ahora lo defiendes?" Chillo, exasperado "… Exijo explicaciones!!" Kumatsu se acomodo y suspiro. Kogoro, pese a todo, era extremadamente posesivo.

"Antes de convertirme en una Geisha, era parte de una caravana de esclavos… nos vendían a los nobles y a las familias samurai para el trabajo duro… Kenshin vino a parar a mi cuidado cuando tenía tres años de edad, sus padres habían sido asesinados frente a sus propios ojos… y yo lo mantuve bajo mi tutela durante los tres años siguientes, cuando me vendieron y tuve que trabajar para Oka-san… Mucho después supe que la caravana había sido saqueada…" Kumatsu se mostraba algo acongojada "… Aún siento que debería habérmelo llevado junto a mí… pero era más que sabido que una Geisha no se puede permitir tener hijo si primero no consigue un esposo…" Lo miro. "… Cuando volví a ver a Kenshin, parecía irreconocible… estaba bajo tus ordenes… sus manos estaban manchadas en sangre y su alma estaba corrupta… así fue que me resigne a verlo día tras día y tratar de olvidar el precioso y amable niño que una vez fue…" Katsura, suspiro.

"La guerra cambia a las personas…" Dijo, como excusándose.

"La guerra corrompe a las personas…" Corrigió ella. Katsura la miro suspicazmente. "… Kenshin ha sido corrompido…"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué le pediste expresamente a Kenshin que buscara a Kaoru?" Pregunto. Kumatsu, trago en seco.

"Por que Kenshin es el mejor de todos…"

"Sigo sin entender… ¿Cómo confías es un hombre que esta, según tu opinión, tan corrupto y a quien precisamente quisiste golpearlo por haber reservado a Kaoru durante un mes en el Okiya?… a veces no te entiendo, te desdices sola…"

"Cosas de mujeres…" Trato de despistarlo. Kogoro se sentó en el suelo, aún inquieto.

"Mutsuhito viene hacia acá…" La miro, esperando alguna reacción. Conocía perfectamente la relación, que una vez en el pasado su mujer, había mantenido con él. "… ¿No tienes nada que decir?" Kumatsu, frunció su ceño.

"¿De tu hermano?…" Pregunto secamente "… No…" Kogoro se levanto rápidamente y la agarro del brazo, con firmeza. Ella forcejeo.

"Me estas haciendo daño…" Trato de soltarse. Cuando vio que él, apretaba más fuerte, lo miro asustada. Kogoro no era violento, menos con ella. "… Kogoro, suéltame…" Cuando alzo su mirada, se sorprendió. Sus ojos demostraban un profundo dolor. Como si alguien hubiese clavado un puñal en su corazón.

"Puedo soportar cualquier cosa, Midori… Cualquiera…" La voz le tembló, Kumatsu se asusto más "… Lo único que no soporto es la mentira, y supuse que tantos años a mi lado y tanto amor compartido te había enseñado eso de mi…"

"¿De que estas…"

"¡De Kaoru, Midori!" Kumatsu abrió sus ojos, temiendo lo peor "… ¡Te estoy hablando de Kaoru! Lo se todo…" El alma se le cayó a los pies "… Se que es hija tuya y de Mutsuhito…" Quiso esconderse. Quiso soltarse de él y correr hasta que le faltara el aire. "… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo tan importante?… No lo entiendo… por más que trato, no me entra en la cabeza…" La miro. Kumatsu esquivo su mirada "… ¿Cómo piensas que me siento, después de haberme enterado que el amor de mi vida es la Madre de la hija del único y querido hermano mayor que tengo?" Se alejo de ella. "… Entonces, vos sos… ¿mi cuñada?" Kumatsu volteo y trato de acariciarlo, pero Kogoro la alejo de un manotazo.

"OH, Kogoro… realmente yo quería decírtelo… quería contarte mi secreto mejor guardado pero jamás me atreví… precisamente por que tenía miedo a perderte… tenía miedo a que me cuestionaras, como precisamente estas haciendo ahora…"

"¿¡Y COMO NO VOY A HACERLO?!" Kumatsu se arrodillo y Katsura, la alejo rápidamente.

"¡Yo te amo!"

"¡Pero tienes una hija con mi hermano!" Rugió él. Kumatsu lo miro con dolor.

"Él no sabe de su existencia… jamás se lo he dicho…" Katsura, la observo con sorpresa "… Kaoru tampoco sabe quien es su Papá, ni mucho menos su Mamá… la entregue a Okami cuando tenía tres días de nacida, ella se ocupo de criarla y de protegerla… nadie más, aparte de vos y Noriko, saben de este secreto…" Kogoro, endureció su mirada.

"Es tu hija, Dios santo…" Murmuro pasmado "… Y mi sobrina…"

"Fue por su bien… yo no iba a poder mantenerla, si me quedaba con ella seguramente hubiese muerto…"

"¿En todos estos años, que conviviste junto a ella, jamás se te cruzo por la cabeza contarle la verdad?" Pregunto. Kumatsu, bajo su mirada. A decir verdad, muchas veces. Pero no iba a decírselo.

"No…" Mintió.

"Eres una mujer más fría de lo que pensé…" Kumatsu iba a decir algo "… Igualmente el jueguito te duro poco… Mutsuhito sabe que tiene un hijo y te anda buscando… Es ese el principal motivo de su visita, conocer a su hijo…" Kumatsu se puso blanca.

"¿Sabe de Kaoru?" Su respiración, se corto por momentos de tensión. "… No puede ser…"

"Ya no podes negarles el placer de conocerse, todos estos años se necesitaron mutuamente… ¿Por qué no darles la oportunidad?… Kaoru necesita a su Padre… y mi hermano necesita ver a su hija con sus propios ojos, para aprender a valorar muchas cosas…"

"Pero…" Kogoro, goleo la pared.

"¡Has estado inventando y mintiendo durante más de diez años!" Bramo, molesto "… Mi sobrina y mi hermano necesitan conocerse… es su derecho… tu no puedes negárselos… además, ahora mi hermano es el emperador de la revolución, es más fuerte de lo que ningún otro hombre lo es actualmente, ¿Quién mejor que él, para protegerla?"

"No…"

"¡Deja de poner excusas! ¿Es que acaso no entiendes la situación?… Kaoru es la pequeña princesa de la revolución, si estuviera bajo la protección de su Padre… estaría más segura…" Dijo "… Los rumores corren rápido y seguramente antes de lo que imagines, los hombres del Shogun intentaran secuestrarla o matarla para tener el control de la voluntad de mi hermano…"

"Es verdad…" Asintió.

"La princesa debería estar junto a su padre… Si nunca demostraste el más mínimo interés hacía ella… Si nunca supiste ser una verdadera Madre… por lo menos déjala tener un verdadero Padre… Mi hermano la adorara en cuanto la vea, siempre quiso tener hijos propios…" Kumatsu se arrodillo y se puso a llorar. Kogoro, la miro.

"Se que nunca voy a ser perdonada…" Gimió "… sin embargo, es lo mejor… en cuanto llegue Mutsuhito le contare todo sobre su hija… y Kaoru también lo sabrá… Es momento de enmendar mis errores…" Sentenció. Levanto la mirada, llena de lágrimas. "… Siento mucho habértelo ocultado… los miedos me consumían y no me dejaban ver con claridad, ahora veo bien… gracias a ti… espero que algún día me puedas perdonar…" Kogoro se agacho, le agarro la barbilla y le planto un beso.

"Aún te sigo amando… solo fue, difícil de asimilar…" Kumatsu, lloro nuevamente.

"A veces siento que no te merezco, Kogoro…" Lo abrazo, no pudiendo resistirse. Necesitaba estar cerca de él. Sentirlo allí. Él sonrió.

"Te amo… Y siempre lo haré…" Le aseguro Katsura. Kumatsu sonrió.

"Yo igual, amor…" Dijo posando su cabeza en su hombro "… Yo igual…"

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** muchas gracias por leerlo!! Esperen le próximo capítulo!! Muchas Gracias a

**Mitsuki Himura**

**Satine**

**kagomekaoru**

**oriana-dono**

**Marcela**

**jegar sahaduta**

**HIT-CHAN**

**gabyhyatt**

**kaoruchan**

**Nadja-chan**

**Esmeraldy**

**Ady**

**KaoruRurouni24**

**dark-kanae**

**Satsuki Haru**

**Lorena**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Mireya Humbolt**

**sakima**

**Juliex19**

**Catherine**

**Makarena**

**kaoruchan17**

**Aynatcristal**

Gracias por permitirme el sueño de creer que puedo seguir escribiendo y creerme verdaderamente que les gusta.


	10. Inevitable Ardor

Capitulo 10

**Inevitable ardor **

_Mas no soy para ti... ¡Si entre tus brazos  
la suerte loca me arrojara un día,  
al terrible contacto de tus labios  
tal vez mi corazón... se rompería!_

Nunca será... para mi negra vida  
la inmensa dicha del amor no existe...  
sólo nací para llevar en mi alma  
todo lo que hay de tempestuoso y triste.

Y quisiera morir... ¡pero en tus brazos,  
con la embriaguez de la pasión más loca,  
y que mi ardiente vida se apagara  
al soplo de los besos de tu boca!

**0o0o0**

Respiro con furia contenida. ¡Aquello no podía estar sucediendo! Grito con rabia y agarro la espada más cercana a ella, sacándosela a un guerrero que estaba a su lado. Varias de las personas que estaban presentes, retrocedieron asustadas. Un hombre alto y delgado se acercó hasta ella y le quito violentamente la espada que tenía en las manos. Okita miro desaprobadoramente a Tomoe.

"Querida hermana, te sugeriría que controlaras tu terrible temperamento…" Bufo con firmeza. Tomoe se levanto del suelo y gruño, golpeando al pecho de Okita con su mano. El líder del primer escuadrón de los Shinsengumi, ni siquiera se inmuto.

"¡No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer, Okita!" Bramo furiosa "¡No cuando tus subordinados son tan inútiles!"

"Tendrías que haber estado controlando a tu hombre, Tomoe… Quizás así podríamos haber tenido un poco de éxito en nuestra misión…" Fijo Okita refiriéndose a Kenshin.

"¡No tengo la culpa de que no pudieras capturar a esa mujerzuela _salvaje_!" Estallo la pelinegra "¡Tus guerreras tendrían que haber traído a esa _Kamiya_ en vez de traer mujeres descuartizadas!… ¿¡Que clase de guerreros tienen los Shinsengumi!?" Una sombra, no muy lejos de ellos, chisto.

"Quizás tu pequeña hermanita no se ha detenido a analizar los hechos…" Dijo una voz rasposa, llamando la atención "… Es por su culpa, que nuestras guerreras fueran asesinadas… ya que no supo… ¿Cómo diría?… ¿Entretener?… a su hombre…" La miro, fríamente "… ¿Qué pasa, zorra? ¿Acaso ya no satisfaces eficientemente a Battousai, o él es demasiado para vos?"

"Saito…" Suspiro Okita, cansado.

"¡Maldito Lobo!" Grito Tomoe. Saito rió.

"Así que era eso…" La miro con asco. "Era hora de que se diera cuenta que una puta como vos, jamás va a estar al nivel de un enemigo mío…" Tomoe quiso lanzarse encima, pero Okita la sujeto.

"¡Voy a matarte! ¡Juro que no voy a parar hasta verte suplicando!" Grito, furiosa. Okita miro duramente a Saito.

"Esta bien, esta bien… pero que conste que me voy por que me lo pediste…" Miro fijamente a Tomoe. "Tus días están contados, bruja… _Kamiya_ va a sacarte a Battousai, por lo que me dijeron es muy hermosa…" Le sonrió cínicamente. "Yo que vos, ya me voy buscando a otro estúpido con poder para sacarle provecho o si no terminaras como una cortesana cualquiera…" Rió, saliendo de la habitación. Tomoe se soltó bruscamente de su hermano.

"¿Como es que tienes a _esta_ clase de personas aquí?" Dijo con asco.

"Es el mejor capitán de todos nosotros… además, tiene una cosa en común contigo…" Tomoe lo miro horrorizada. "Ambos me protegen… Saito a sido un excelente protector durante las últimas batallas… dado mi delicado cuadro de salud, él ha sido el único que me ha protegido adecuadamente hasta el momento…"

"OH hermano…" Lo abrazo. "Soy tan egoísta…" Okita le sonrió.

"No te preocupes… Kenshin es todo lo que amas y deseas… Es obvio que estés así luego de que fallamos en secuestrar a Kamiya…" Tomoe frunció su ceño.

"¿Secuestrarla?" Pregunto. "Yo quería que la asesinaran…" Okita se sentó, algo cansado.

"Nosotros la necesitamos… Por eso nos pareció esplendida tu idea…"

"Yo me libraba de ella y ustedes ganaban, teniéndola…" Razono. "Ahora los dos estamos como la mierda…"

"Lo único que sabemos es que Katsura movió a una parte importante de _los Patriotas_ para buscarla…" Miro a Tomoe. "Incluso su mejor hombre esta buscándola…" Ella mordió su labio inferior, dolida. Okita se limito a mirar hacía el suelo.

"Él solo imaginármelos juntos, hace que quiera descuartizarla sin piedad…" Aseguro. "La odio… y la deseo lo más lejos posible de mi hombre…"

"Eso confirma nuestras sospechas…" Afirmo. Tomoe parpadeo, mirándolo nuevamente.

"¿Cómo?"

"Como entenderás estamos en medio de una guerra… Nosotros, los Shinsengumi que queremos proteger nuestra cultura y al verdadero Japón… Y los Inshin Shishi o Patriotas, quienes desean abrir las puertas de nuestro país argumentando que somos unos atrasados y que necesitamos de occidente… ¡Basura!… Durante los últimos años hemos estado programando estrategias para ganarle al enemigo, como fuese…"

"Desearía que ya terminaran con esta maldita guerra…" Dijo Tomoe. "La odio. Me importa un comino quien gane, solo quiero vivir en paz…"

"Algo en lo que disentimos fuertemente, querida hermana…" Sonrió Okita. "Como te iba diciendo, hemos recaudado información del enemigo… y como sabrás Mutsuhito es el máximo exponente del Clan de los Inshin Shishi… Su Jefe…"

"He oído hablar de él…" Dijo, desinteresada.

"Bueno, según algunas fuentes internas nuestras Mutsuhito no tiene una vida tan limpia, después de todo y hemos obtenido información de vital importancia para la guerra…"

"Suéltalo de una vez…"

"No estábamos seguros, pero gracias a ti, hemos corroborado esa información…" Se excito Okita. "Ahora lo veo todo claro, todo encaja perfectamente…"

"¡Dilo ya!" Apuro ella.

"Nuestras fuentes nos informaron hace poco que Kaoru Kamiya podría ser una supuesta hija no reconocida de Mutsuhito…" Tomoe le presto atención, por primera vez en toda la noche. "No teníamos como probarlo, por lo tanto hasta el momento no habíamos actuado…" Se levanto, contento. "Katsura es el hermano menor de Mutsuhito… y su propio tío la ha dejado en evidencia… Si no fuera la hija de Mutsuhito, ¿Por qué entonces a Katsura le urge tanto encontrarla, que ha puesto a sus mejores hombres e informantes en la búsqueda?" Levanto un brazo. "¡La verdad ha salido a la luz! ¡Eureka!" Tomoe lo miro, pálida.

"Estas diciendo que…"

"Si… Kaoru Kamiya es la _Princesa de los Patriotas_…" La palidez de Tomoe se hizo más pronunciada y solo pudo sentarse, antes de caer al suelo de la impresión.

"¿Aquella mujerzuela es la hija del Emperador Meiji?" Okita la miro, molesto.

"Todavía no es emperador, querida hermanita…" Advirtió. "Nosotros todavía estamos luchando por ello…" Tomoe lo miro.

"Tendrías que renunciar a esta guerra… tú no sabes cuantas tropas y hombres tiene Mutsuhito en todo Japón…" Dijo. "Estas en peligro… sabes perfectamente que cada vez son más los hombres que se unen a la causa de los _Patriotas_…"

"No voy a abandonar… No, yo voy a dar mi vida por esta guerra… esa es mi convicción…" Le gruño. "Quizás tú tengas sueños bonitos donde estas junto a tu amado asesino pelirrojo…"

"No le digas así…" Le advirtió Tomoe.

"Teniendo una casa linda, un patio hermoso y pequeños hijos pelirrojos junto a él…" Se acercó hasta ella y la zamarreo. "¡Despierta, Tomoe! ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra en la cual tu prometido es el mayor culpable de toda la sangre que se derrama en todo Japón! ¿Y tú lo único que haces es pensar en ti misma?" La miro incrédulo. "A veces podes llegar a ser muy egoísta… Trata de entender, estamos en una guerra… tenemos la responsabilidad de elegir uno camino u otro…"

"¡Yo voy a elegir mi propio camino… y va a ser junto a él!…" Grito. "Voy a hacerlo cambiar de parecer y nos vamos a ir lejos, donde podamos vivir tranquilos…" Okita se rió.

"¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que el mejor asesino de todo Japón se va a ir así como así? ¿Crees realmente que Mutsuhito va dejar escapar a su mejor hombre?... ¡Sos una estúpida!"

"¡No me llames así!"

"Sos una completa egoísta e ilusa… ¿No crees que Battousai tiene sus propios motivos para luchar? ¿O pensas realmente que lo hace exclusivamente para protegerte? Battousai jamás va a dejar esta batalla… él es un asesino y es capaz de todo… y principalmente de dejarte, si ese fuera el caso…" Tomoe tenía los músculos de su mandíbula apretada.

"¡No, él jamás lo haría!" Se desespero. "¡Lo voy a hacer cambiar de opinión! ¡Voy a hacerlo desistir de toda esta absurda guerra! ¡Él va a dejar todo esto! Nuestro amor es mas fuerte…" Tomoe lo miro, dolida y distante. "Tú encargate de _Kamiya_… me importa un carajo que hagas con ella… matala, viólala… no me importa… solo aléjala de Kenshin… ¡No lo voy a perder… ni por ella ni por nadie!" Y Tomoe salió de la habitación con paso decidido. Okita miro hacia la puerta por donde su hermana había salido.

"Sos una estúpida hermanita…" Suspiro. "Ya lo perdiste…" Sonrió nostálgicamente. "Yo lo se mejor que nadie…" Okita cerró sus ojos y suspiro nuevamente. La imagen de una hermosa mujer caminando por un burdel, pego en su memoria. "Ella es capaz de embrujar a cualquiera con una sola mirada… Battousai seguramente ya cayó…"

**0o0o0**

Kaoru cruzo sus brazos fastidiada. Odiaba sus tobillos. Ahora más que nunca. Ya habían pasado cinco días y Kaede no dejaba que se levantara de la cama. La atendía todo el día y encima la fuerte presencia de Kenshin Himura no hacía las cosas más fáciles. La convivencia con él era absolutamente distante, todo el tiempo salía a cazar para la cena o el almuerzo. Ella insistía en que Himura parecía otra persona cuando no tenía una espada en la mano. Casi nunca lo veía en la casa y cuando estaba, se la pasaba frente a la chimenea de piedra que Kaede tenía en su comedor.

Tosió con fuerza. Detestaba estar en la cama, como una invalida. Odiaba no poder hacer algo para ayudar en la casa. Ya no le dolían los tobillos y podía moverlos perfectamente, solo Kaede insistía que aún sus heridas nos estaban sanas. Los golpes de su cara, ya habían desaparecido. Solo un pequeño corte en el labio, seguía sanándose. Bufo por tercera vez en aquella mañana y decidió salir de allí.

Alejo la frazada de su cuerpo y con algo de inseguridad, poso sus pies en el suelo. Arrugo su nariz, al notar que el piso estaba frío. Suspiro, para tomar fuerzas y se puso de pie, apoyándose en la cama. Gimió, aún podía sentir un poco de dolor. Pero atribuía aquello, a la poca costumbre de soportar su peso, últimamente. Intento hacerlo sola, soltándose de la cama. Pero fallo estrepitosamente, cayendo al suelo. Grito ante el impacto. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y unos pasos se escucharon acercándose. Kaoru arrugo su nariz y contrajo el rostro, adolorida. Su trasero se había llevado la peor parte.

"Se lo que me vas a decir, Kaede… pero realmente, no soporto un segundo más en esa cama…" Trato de levantarse, agarrándose de la orilla de la cama. Unos brazos firmes y duros, la rodearon. Kaoru se sonrojo sorpresivamente al entender que aquellos brazos no podían pertenecer a la viejecita que ella conocía.

"No soy Kaede…" Susurro una gruesa voz, cerca de su oído. "Y lo mejor será que descanses…" Kenshin hizo un hábil movimiento, fácilmente cargo su cuerpo y la dejo en la cama. Cuando el dueño de aquella voz se materializo frente a Kaoru, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse más aún. Él frunció su ceño. "Estas roja, ¿Tenes fiebre?"

"No… seguramente es por el trabajo que me costo levantarme…" Kenshin la observaba intensamente. Se veía terriblemente encantadora con las mejillas rosadas. No conservaba casi ninguno de los golpes que había recibido y podía ver completamente, un inconveniente bastante jodido para él. Aquellos ojos azules jades, eran intensamente hermosos y no hacía otra cosa que destacar su feminidad. Aquella jovencita exudaba sensualidad con cualquier leve movimiento. Y ciertamente había tenido que inventar cualquier excusa absurda, para estar lejos de aquel fuerte encanto que ella suponía en él. Kaede lo sabía. Aquella vieja, lo sabía mejor que nadie y disfrutaba metiéndolo en líos.

"Bien, lo mejor será que descanses…" El rostro de ella se contrajo.

"Sr. Himura… quiero levantarme…" Kenshin volteo, para mirarla.

"Lo siento, Kamiya… usted debe descansar y reposar… lo mejor será que se reponga lo más ante posible, para volver…" Kaoru apretó las sabanas que estaban cerca de sus dedos.

"¿Acaso no entiende que no quiero volver?" Kenshin se acercó.

"Y usted acaso no entiende que _debe_ volver…" Kaoru lo miro directamente. Kenshin quedo prendado de su mirada. Intensa y llamativa. "Ordenes son ordenes…"

"Por favor…"

"No sirve de nada que me ruegue…" Dijo fríamente. "No voy a ceder…" Kenshin volteo nuevamente, caminando hacía la puerta de la habitación. Kaoru levanto su barbilla.

"Bien… entonces yo tampoco voy a ceder…" Kenshin ladeo su cabeza, para mirarla al mismo tiempo que Kaoru salía de la cama e intentaba caminar rápidamente. Con un poco de voluntad, llego hasta la puerta e intento salir, pero Kenshin le corto el paso.

"Usted no va a salir de aquí…" Kaoru lo enfrento. Kenshin tuvo que parpadear, ella lo miraba con una pasión y decisión que nunca antes había visto en su mirada. Aquello lo excito. Carraspeo para tratar de salir de su lujuria.

"Kaoru… Ese es mi nombre, si tan difícil es decirlo pues no me dirija más la palabra y listo…" Se apresuro a decir, molesta. Intento apartarlo, pero Kenshin ponía su cuerpo fuertemente. Suspiro irritada ante su acción.

"No salís de acá, Kaoru…" Murmuro él. Kaoru dejo de forcejear, su nombre pronunciado de aquella forma. Simplemente era pecaminoso. Kenshin la miro incrédulo de su propia acción. Había pronunciado su nombre de una manera muy profunda, como si quisiese que quedara grabado en su mente. ¡Diablos! Molesto consigo mismo por caer levemente en su encanto, la alejo de la puerta, empujándola. "Esa es mi última palabra…" Kaoru se levanto del suelo, furiosa y se planto frente a Kenshin con sus brazos en la cintura.

"Voy a salir de esta habitación… te guste a vos o no…" Dijo con rudeza. Ella puso su cuerpo, para correrlo pero Kenshin la agarro de las muñecas, para detenerla. "Suéltame, Kenshin…" El pelirrojo parpadeo, deteniéndose en ese momento. Le pareció tan natural, tan propio, tan familiar escuchar su nombre de la dulce boca de ella que jadeo instintivamente. En Ese preciso instante, Kaoru se soltó y se alejo para mirarlo, sonrojada. Kenshin carraspeo. Salir de aquel aprieto era lo que quería con todas sus fuerzas.

"Quizás no lo notes… pero Kaede ha cuidado devotamente de ti, todos estos días… y no me gustaría menospreciar su trabajo, amor y dedicación…" Kaoru le lanzo una sola mirada que logro petrificarlo. Nunca antes una mujer lo había mirado de esa manera. ¡Ni siquiera un hombre! Sin previo aviso ella salió de la habitación, molesta con él. ¡Mujeres! Por eso las quería más lejos que cerca. La siguió. Kaoru estaba en el pasillo, y ni siquiera había avanzado mucho, se recargaba tediosamente sobre la pared. Kenshin corrió a socorrerla, y justo cuando parecía desfallecer, él la alzo en sus brazos. Ella se sonrojo y lo miro, furiosa.

"¿Me dejas intentarlo por mi misma?" Él resoplo.

"Sos más terca que una mula" Ella frunció sus ojos e inflo sus cachetes de una forma tan adorable, que él tuvo muchas ganas de reír, pero se contuvo. Un asesino no reía ¿o si? La llevo hasta el sillón del comedor y la dejo suavemente allí. "Esperame, voy por algo para que comas…" El pelirrojo se alejo, dejándola sola. Kaoru se arremango el kimono desgastado y se propuso ponerse de pie nuevamente, estaba convencida que caminando podría obtener más seguridad en sus pasos. Miro hacía la puerta, por si Kenshin volvía y suspiro tranquila. Se soltó del sillón y camino tranquilamente intercalando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. No le dolían, pero si molestaban un poco. Camino tranquilamente hacía la cocina, simplemente por el gusto de verlo enfadado. Lo encontró cortando un poco de pan, de espaldas a ella. Sonrió y se acercó sigilosamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, una molestia la hizo tambalearse y cayó sobre su espalda.

"¡Oh no!" Grito ella. Kenshin, sin muchos esfuerzos, se dio rápidamente vueltas y la apretó contra su pecho. Kaoru se quedo sin aliento, al sentir el calor del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Kenshin rodeo el fino cuerpo de la ojiazul y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba demasiado excitando. Podía sentir los pechos de ella contra su tórax. Podía sentir como lentamente la sangre llegaba a su cerebro. ¡No podía ser que con un simple y pequeño roce de aquella menuda mujer pudiera hacerlo sentir la más arrolladora de las pasiones! Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, como para contar la cantidad de pestañas que tenía. Kenshin recorrió sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, sus rojos labios, su tierna piel blanca y sus encantadoras mejillas rosadas y no pudo resistirlo más.

"Tú lo buscaste…" Y la beso. Kaoru abrió su boca ante la diligente lengua del pelirrojo. Kenshin la apretó y froto apasionadamente contra su cuerpo y no pudo más que gemir, cuando sintió que ella le respondía de la misma manera. Kaoru, decidida a no dejarse amedrentar, abrazo a Battousai y se entrego desenfrenadamente a aquello. No quería perder partido. Sus bocas jugueteando, sus cuerpos en total fricción. Una danza que no estaban dispuestos a dejar de bailar. Solo se separaron cuando casi no les quedaba aire. Kaoru se alejo de él, asustada. Y Kenshin, aún conservaba la arrasante pasión de aquel ferviente beso. Ella noto un brillo bastante especial y fuerte en sus dorados ojos. Como si de repente cambiaran de color a un lavanda pasivo. Sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose idiotizada, quizás el beso la había dejado así. Él pareció volver en si y mirarla fijamente. Ella se sonrojo.

"Lo siento…"

"¿Por qué te disculpas tú, si fui yo quien comenzó?…" Se acercó hasta ella y acarició su mejilla. Kaoru se quedo estática. "Tú me tentaste… sos tan deliciosamente encantadora…" Kaoru cerró sus ojos y puso su mano sobre la del pelirrojo.

"Yo…" Suspiro. Y él la beso, esta vez, con rapidez. "Esto no esta bien, nosotros…"

"Shh… que no pierda el encanto…" Y volvió a besarla, con más avidez. Acarició su pelo y bajo por su espalda. Ella le parecía infinitamente hermosa. No quería dejar de acariciarla. Quería más. Quería _poseerla_. Kenshin se alejo repentinamente de ella. Y fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que decía ella era cierto. Todo eso estaba mal. Si hubiese sido una puta cualquiera, estaba seguro de que podría haberla profanado, pero se trataba de una preciosa mujer, que estaba seguro ni siquiera había tenido su _mizuague_. Su deseo de total posesión hacía ella y su desenfrenada pasión por poseerla de mil modos, estaba asustándolo. Kaoru lo miro, preocupada.

"¿Estas bien?" Él simplemente asintió y se volteo a seguir preparando algo de comer. Ella se acercó. "¿Estas seguro? No me ignores, repentinamente me siento herida ante tu actitud…" Ella agarro su cara y le hizo voltearse, para que la mirara. "¿Eres con todas así? ¿Vas las besas como si fuera el amor de tu vida y las dejas pagando?" Kenshin solo parpadeo. "Pues conmigo llevas las de perder, ahora que se que no te soy indiferente haré todo para estar a tú lado…" Él se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que toser con fuerza. Endureció su semblante, tratando de parecer intimidatorio. Su insistencia, le traería problemas. Más, ahora sabiendo, de la profunda química sexual que existía entre ambos y que lo atraía de una manera excitante. "¿O que? ¿Acaso pretendes hacer como que nada paso?" Kenshin soltó el pan que tenía en la mano y la agarro de la cintura, para acercarla más a su cuerpo. E inmovilizo ambas manos de la joven, por las muñecas. Kaoru gimió, a causa de su brutalidad. Kenshin mordió su labio. Aquel dulce suspiro, no hizo más que ponerlo rígido.

"Estas jugando con fuego, Kaoru…" El pelirrojo acerco su cara a la joven, quien abrió sus ojos. "Creo que ni siquiera has estado con un hombre antes, ¿cómo te atreves a tentarme de esa manera, si nunca lo has hecho?" Kaoru se sonrojo, ante la sonrisa fanfarrona de Kenshin. "O quizás es por que… _deseas probarlo_…" Trato de soltarse, no por ser virgen permitiría que él se burlara de ella. Eso nunca. Forcejeo, pero ni se movió un ápice. Kenshin lamió la piel cerca de su labio y Kaoru tembló. Recorrió con sus labios su sonrosada mejilla y respiro profundamente en su oído. Ella tuvo que mover sus piernas, para asegurarse perfectamente que no se había caído. Eso había sido, hasta el momento, lo más excitante que un hombre había hecho con ella. Kenshin volvió hasta sus labios y los acarició con su lengua. Kaoru, cegada bajo su excitación, subió su cara y cerro su boca con la de él. Una fuerte corriente los recorrió a ambos. Kenshin rodeo su cintura con ambas manos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, pese a las consecuencias que eso podría causarles y Kaoru rodeo con sus brazos, su cuello. Durante un momento, Kenshin perdió totalmente el control absoluto de toda conciencia y su cuerpo.

"Oh, sí…" Gimió la joven. El pelirrojo, abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Un ruido desde el otro lado de la casa, lo alerto. Inmediatamente la soltó y Kaoru cayó duramente al suelo. "Oye…" Kenshin, se agacho, la miro de cerca y sonrió descaradamente.

"No juegues conmigo…" La sonrisa del asesino, desapareció. "O te vas a quemar…" Y desapareció del lugar. Ella, totalmente petrificada y estupefacta, se quedo sentada en el suelo sin otra cosa que hacer. Por la puerta, una pequeña figura entro.

"¡Kaoru, Dios santo!, ¿estas bien?" Kaoru inmediatamente se levanto del suelo, pero rápidamente acepto la ayuda, a causa de su tobillo resentido. "¡Diablos, no tendría que haberte dejado con ese cabeza de zanahoria!" Kaoru sonrió, apenada. El ruido de la puerta, resonó con fuerza e hizo que ambas mujeres se sobresaltaran. El rostro de la joven, se contorsiono.

"No es su culpa… yo lo provoque…" Kaede la miro, reprobatoriamente. "Creo que… ahora debe pensar que soy una cualquiera…" Y se cubrió con ambas manos, su rostro. Kaede dejo la bolsa que traía pesadamente y se arrodillo junto a ella, abrazándola.

"Ya… ya mi niña…" Trato de tranquilizarla. "Kenshin siempre fue así… distante y frío con todas las personas…" Kaoru, entre lágrimas, se sonrojo profundamente. Le hubiese gustado decir que, momentos antes de que ella llegara, no había notado una pizca de la frialdad que tanto se le atribuía, si no al contrario. Battousai había sido fuego. Puro fuego que acabo derritiéndola completamente. El pecho le pesaba y le dolía, con fuerza. Y una tristeza enorme la cubría enteramente, Sintió ganas de irse de allí. Correr lejos de su lado. No volver a verlo más. Su herido orgullo nublaba el sentido común, quería que él desapareciera. ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de tomar de ella, todo lo que quisiese a sus anchas y tirarla como a un trapo? ¡Cómo se atrevía! Lloró. Lloró por su desprecio y Kaede la abrazo aún más fuerte. Le dolía. Le dolía por que sabía perfectamente que él tenía mujer. Y se sintió repentinamente avergonzada. Ella era una mujer no necesitaba ser la segunda de nadie. Y lloró aún más, por que sabía que había caído, Battousai Himura podía jactarse de haberla enamorado. Y eso era lo que más la irritaba. Por que sabía y entendía perfectamente que su corazón, jamás entendería razones.

**0o0o0**

Katsura miro con gesto adusto, los informes preliminares que no satisfacía ninguna de sus expectativas. Que el informador más joven y más hábil no supiera exactamente nada sobre Kaoru y tampoco sobre Kenshin, era extraño. Como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Idzuka carraspeo con fuerza, llamando la atención de su jefe, quien gruño. Más allá Kojiro y Oda, con sus ropas llenas de barro y sangre, lo miraban con decepción. Atrás de unos cuantos hombres más, estaba Akira con su habitual cara de absoluto fastidio. Él último era de quienes se resistían a la búsqueda, pero igualmente participaban al saber que era la hija del jefe.

"¿Qué se sabe?" Pregunto a toda la gente que estaba abarrotada en el comedor. Había unos tres hombres sobre la mesa del fondo, mirando unos pergaminos y deduciendo el lugar donde podrían estar. Cuatro hombres junto a Kojiro y a Oda, que parecían no haberse bañado hacía tiempo. Y otros dos hombres junto a Akira. Yahiko miro al suelo. Sanosuke y Megumi, lo reanimaron.

"Absolutamente nada…" Katsura golpeo la mesa, con fuerza.

"¡¿Cómo puede ser eso?!" Rugió Totalmente desilusionado. "¡Somos los Inshin Shishi, no puede ser que no encontremos a dos personas en todo Kyoto!" Kumatsu que estaba a su

Lado lo freno.

"Haceos todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance, jefe…" Dijo uno de los hombres, fondo.

"Nada es suficiente cuando se trata de la hija de Mutsuhito, ¿entienden?" Siseo "Mi sobrina es la princesa de este clan y debe ser tratada como tal…" Oda y Kojiro se miraron entre si. La verdad solo había surgido hacía poco y ya se había extendido por todo Japón, como pólvora. La información de que el líder de los Patriotas tenía una hija, había sido tomada de ambos bandos de diferentes maneras. Y que la búsqueda de la sucesora del futuro emperador Meiji era inminente, había causado la movilización de todos los clanes de Kyoto, tanto aliados como enemigos. Allí era donde radicaba el problema, si no la encontraban a tiempo, podría ser capturada por el enemigo y usada como arma contra los Patriotas de la restauración. "Busquen donde sea… No me importa si tienen que mover cielo y tierra… solo háganlo…"

"Si, señor!!!" Oda, Kojiro y Akira salieron del comedor acompañados por otros cinco solados más. Katsura suspiro, no sabía cuanto tiempo más tendría que usar y agotar los recursos de su tropa en búsqueda de Kaoru. Ya era suficiente tener a Mutsuhito enfadado por la situación.

"Lo mejor será que te tranquilices un poco…" Dijo Sanosuke que estaba cerca. "No te hace bien andar gritando por ahí…" Kogoro lo fulmino con la mirada.

"No puedo tranquilizarme cuando se que Kaoru anda quien sabe donde…" Kumatsu los miro, en silencio.

"Ten en cuenta que Kenshin esta con ella…" Dedujo el luchador. Katsura rió irónicamente.

"Ya voy a saldar yo cuentas con ese…" Observo como Megumi se acercaba a Kumatsu y se la llevaba de la habitación. Las puertas se abrieron y uno de sus soldados con la cara totalmente pálida, lo miro.

"H-ha llegado…" El susurro fue tan confuso que eso basto para hacer que Katsura se levantara y corriera hacía la puerta de entrada del hospedaje. Varios murmullos y gente, lo siguió. Esperaba que no fuera la persona que imaginaba que era. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para hacerle frente. Frunció el ceño y miro hacía el gran carruaje que se apostaba frente al lugar. Suspiro y quiso golpearse. Parecía un niño travieso que iba a presentarse justo frente a su estricto padre. Sin embargo, ni el era un niño, ni mucho menos Mutsuhito era su padre. Sonrió al verlo bajar. Tan grande e imponente como recordaba a su hermano mayor.

"Querido hermano…" Mutsuhito le sonrió y lo abrazo. "Es bueno verte sano y salvo…" Katsura miro risueño detrás de él. "Aún que pensándolo bien, ¿Quien no estaría a salvo con semejante ejercito?…" Le hecho una mirada a los más de noventa hombres que resguardaban la seguridad de su hermano mayor.

"Sabes que es necesario tanto ajetreo…" Contesto Mutsuhito, mirándolo. "El enemigo me quiere ver muerto y para no ver los deseos de ellos realizados, necesito a mis hombres más preparados…"

"No esperaba menos…" Kogoro hizo una seña y una anciana apareció junto a él, Sorprendiendo a Mutsuhito. "Hermano esta es la Sra. Aiko, una aliada y dueña del hospedaje… Ella se encargara de ubicar a cada uno de tus hombres…" Mutsuhito Le sonrió y la anciana hizo una reverencia para luego ir en dirección de los recién llegados. Cuando quedaron solos, Kogoro lo llevo hasta una habitación, para hablar. Cuando se sentaron, Suspiro apaciblemente. Preparándose para lo que se venía.

"¿La encontraste?" Pregunto Mutsuhito, nervioso. Cuando Kogoro lo miro, se sorprendió. El hombre fuerte e impenetrable, se estaba comportando de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Como si fuera un niño deseando que le dieran el regalo prometido. "Kogoro…"

"Lo siento…" Suspiro derrotado. "Todavía no encontramos pista… parece como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra…"

"¿Perdón?… ¿Escuche _los_?" Mutsuhito Lo miraba acusadoramente, como si se le hubiese pasado algún dato. Kogoro maldijo por lo bajo, seguramente al inútil de Yahiko se le había escapado algo de lo que se le había dicho.

"¡Diablos!… ¿Yahiko no te dijo?"

"¿Decirme que?" Kogoro trago en seco.

"Que Battousai también se perdió, buscandola…" La cara de Mutsuhito cambio radicalmente. La sola idea de que Battousai se hubiese relacionado de alguna manera con su recién encontrada hija, al parecer por su rostro, no le causaba mucha gracia.

"¿Él esta con ella, en estos momentos?" Kogoro suspiro.

"Eso aún no lo sabemos…" Dijo a su hermano mayor.

"¡¿Pero como es posible que no los encuentren?!" Bramo duramente. "¡No quiero ni pensar que sucedería si mis enemigos encontrasen a mi hija antes! ¡Ni siquiera he llegado a conocerla todavía!"

"Lo siento, pero con todas las bajas que hemos tenido contra los Shingengumi…" La cara de Mutsuhito se endureció. "… Dispongo de menos hombres y eso retrasa la búsqueda…"

"Bien, pondré a más hombres y estaré yo también aquí… hasta encontrarla y verla…" Kogoro miro la determinación de Mutsuhito, nunca antes lo había visto tan seguro de algo. "Quiero ver a Midori, quiero hablar con ella…" De pronto, sintió la tensión agarrotar cada uno de sus músculos, los celos del lazo entre ambos no lo habían embargado hasta el momento. O quizás no se habían hecho tan patentes, como hasta recién.

"Ella esta descompuesta y…"

"Quiero verla…" ordeno.

"Ahora ella es mi mujer…" Aquella revelación dejo a Mutsuhito fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, rápidamente se compuso. Kogoro tenía la cara dura e impenetrable, como si estuviera desafiándolo. Mutsuhito largo unas carcajadas.

"No tengo interés romántico en Midori, Kogoro… Si de algo puedes estar seguro, es que lo nuestro termino hace mucho…" La intensa mirada de su hermano menor, lo hizo notar que no confiaba en él. Eso lo molesto. "Se que quizás no he sido honesto contigo durante tanto tiempo, pero espero que me creas ahora…" Suspiro. "No he sido honesto pero pretendo serlo… Dame una oportunidad…" Kogoro se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

"Entiendo perfectamente que están unidos mediante esta hija, hermano… Pero escúchame una sola cosa, en cuanto a Midori no estoy dispuesto a ceder ni un solo paso…" Su espalda estaba más relajada. "Ella es mi mujer… Su hija es tuya, pero ella es mía…"

"Entendido…" Mutsuhito Observo pacientemente la puerta, como si por allí en cualquier momento, fuese a entrar su hija. Su tan ansiada hija. Los deseos de ver al retoño de sus entrañas era más poderoso que cualquier pasión que hubiese tenido por cualquier mujer. La ilusión de ser Padre. De verla, acariciarla y educarla. Sin dudas, sangre de su sangre, tendría el mismo ímpetu que él. Su misma fuerza. Entonces la puerta se abrió y una mujer preciosa entro en la habitación. Mutsuhito Deseo que su hija hubiese heredado su belleza. Ella se sentó frente a él, con sus ojos enrojecidos y tembló. Los ojos azules pálidos de Mutsuhito se posaron en los negros de Kumatsu.

"Tanto tiempo, Midori…" Ella cerró sus ojos y tembló. El recuerdo de la pasión abrasadora y de los brazos de Mutsuhito, estaban atormentándola. Ella era la mujer de su hermano, no podía estar deseando otra vez a aquel hombre.

"Mutsuhito… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" El aludido enarco una ceja.

"Creí que era bastante obvio" Se apresuro a aclarar. "Quiero a mi hija…" Aquella última frase, soltada con tanta liviandad, la llevo al límite.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Bramo, furiosa. "¡Como te atreves a venir a reclamar a mi hija, después de tantos años! ¡¿Después de que nos despreciaras cuando necesite tu ayuda?!"

"¡Me atrevo y lo hago!" Rugió, molesto. "No creas que no lo se todo, Midori… Hiciste trabajar todos estos años a mi hija, manteniéndola como una esclava dentro de la casa _esa_ donde tú trabajas! ¡Haciéndola creer, todos estos años, que era huérfana! ¡Convirtiéndola en una Geisha! ¡En una maldita Geisha! ¡No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que ha estado sufriendo por tu culpa!"

"¿Qué sabes tu de todo esto? ¡Vienes aquí y solo te limitas a reclamarme, cuando sabes perfectamente que era la única manera de mantenerla con vida! ¿Cómo piensas si no que nos hemos mantenido, todos estos años, después de que nos ignorarás?"

"¡Pudiste haber recurrido a mí! ¡Ella es mi hija!" Estalló él.

"¡Lo hice, pero tus malditos asesores y amigos, me embarcaron en un carruaje lejos de ti!…" Lloro. "Desde ese momento supe que tenía que arreglármelas sola…"

"¡Maldición Midori! ¡¿Llamas _Arreglárselas_ a Tratarla como una esclava durante toda su vida y después iniciándola en el mundo de la prostitución?!"

"¡Ese era el único mundo que conocía y lo sabes! ¡Hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para que no muriera, la mantuve en la ignorancia por que creí que así sería menos doloroso para ella, sabes de mí!"

"¡Demonios!" Chillo con fuerza, impotente. "¡Mi hija, carne de mi carne, reducida a esa burda educación y encima corrupta por los peores vicios!" La miro, furioso. "Ella, ¿Es una Geisha en toda la extensión de la palabra?" Midori, trato de calmarse.

"No…" Los ojos de Mutsuhito se agrandaron curiosos. "Ella todavía es una doncella, no ha sido tocada por nadie… Aún que no me creas, ella sigue manteniendo las misma ilusiones de cuando era pequeña…"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto mucho más calmado por la información.

"Cuando era niña a menudo la _Okami_ del lugar la retaba por que soñaba despierta que algún día algún príncipe iría a sacarla de esa mierda…" Sonrió, ladeando su boca. "Supongo que no contaba con que eso iba a volverse realidad… No se por que, pero tiene un sentido de la justicia y de lo correcto, que me hace recordar mucho a ti…" Se miraron. "Creo que ella es tu hija, en toda la extensión de la palabra… Pese a haberse criado en un mundo asqueroso, su esencia sigue manteniéndose intacta… y eso es algo de admirar…" Mutsuhito sonrió, de alguna manera orgulloso. "Posee tu rebeldía y coraje… Cuando _Okami _quería venderla, para que trabajara, ella se oponía… Y recibía con valor sus castigos…"

"Pues en cuanto aparezca, quiero verla… hablar con ella… conocerla…" Dijo firme. "Nunca más dejare que nadie le ponga un solo dedo encima…" La miro. "Y tú le dirás la verdad…" Midori palideció.

"¡OH, no Mutsuhito! ¡Ella me va a odiar!" Lloro. "No, por favor…"

"Agradece a Dios que ella pueda llegar a tener algún sentimiento hacía ti…" Dijo molesto. "Pero como es mi hija, yo estaré a tu lado…" Midori lo miro. "Teniendo en cuenta que no hemos sido buenos padres, pienso que deberíamos empezar a intentarlo, realmente…"

"De acuerdo…" Concordó. Mutsuhito, la miro raro. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Piensas que solo con las palabras que me has dicho me conformare? ¡Quiero saberlo todo de ella y más!"

"Supongo que si…" Midori lo miro. "Después de todo, eres su Padre…"

"¿Cómo es? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Qué gustos tiene? ¿Le gusta la moda?" Los ojos de Mutsuhito, brillaban. "Como no se realmente su talla, le compre ropa… Quiero que la use…"

"Es hermosa, Tienes diecisiete, le gusta la fruta, supongo que si…" Se apresuro a responder. "Ya la conocerás y veras, que ella, supera tus expectativas…"

"Supera mis expectativas, ¿eh?" Sonrió, contento. "Supongo que yo también, entonces, tendré que aprender a superar sus expectativas…"

"Supongo que lo harás…"

"Después de todo, no todos los días uno se entera que tiene una hija adolescente…" Rió. Y Kumatsu supo, que Kaoru y él, se llevarían de maravillas.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Me gustaría disculparme con todas y cada una de las personas que eran fieles a este Fics… Mi situación personal, y muchas veces, falta de inspiración y magia, han hecho mella en mi continua escritura… Sin embargo, ha sucedido algo, en mi vida, que por suerte me ha devuelto esa vena imaginativas que creía haber perdido. Considero que todos, de alguna y de otra manera, muchas veces tenemos mesetas. Espero que sepan entender la mía. Muchas gracias por volver a leer y confiar en mi, prometo subir otro próximamente. Los quiero y gracias por todo el apoyo!!!!_

**0o0o0**Adelanto**0o0o0 **

"_Estoy tratando de ignorarte…" Le soltó tranquilamente. Kenshin rió despacio. No era que fuese vanidoso, pero muchas veces las mujeres trataban insistentemente llamar su atención. Siempre que iba a un Okiya las mujeres se peleaban y reclamaban su atención con esmero y urgencia. Aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a sus compañeros. Pero cuando sucedía aquello, verlas pelearse por estar a su lado le había inflado el ego más de una vez. No obstante, Kaoru parecía ajena a todo eso. Ella lo trataba con una indiferencia total que lograba llamar su atención. Al igual que le gustaba hacerla enfadar y picarla. Sus reacciones eran sumamente encantadoras y graciosas. Aquella mujer lo intrigaba, en más de una manera. _

**0o0o0**


	11. Coqueteando con la Idea

Capitulo 11 

**Coqueteando con la idea**

_Sentir este amor autentico de los dos  
este que nace al estar cercas tu y yo  
olvidar donde estamos, quienes somos  
arrebatarnos de loca y total pasión._

_Que el tiempo pare en el reloj,  
las horas que estamos amándonos  
que se detenga todo a nuestro alrededor  
y nada interrumpa mientras hacemos el amor._

_Siente como brota de adentro,  
esta sensación, como hierve todo el cuerpo  
esto que se desata, que quema y mata  
y es lo que nuestro amor con fuerza desata._

_Ver lentamente como te acercas  
con esa sonrisa tuya, que sabes me subyuga  
sentir tu mirada, como me desarmas  
tu sabes que me tienes completamente enamorada_.

**0o0o0**

Kaoru desvió su mirada hacía la parte opuesta de donde estaba mirando. Ahora que caminaba mucho mejor, Ayudaba arduamente en las tareas del hogar a Kaede. Después de todo, tenía que agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba enviándole a la anciana todo, menos pensamientos positivos. Cargando con una cesta grande, y que parecía a punto de caérsele, salió de la casa. Tenía que alejarse lo más posible del pelirrojo que en esos momentos, estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. Colgó cada pieza, prolijamente, dejando que esa única acción la llevara lejos de la fuerte presencia de Battousai. Desde lo sucedido, ella lo esquivaba, obviamente más de una vez se había sorprendido mirándolo. Pero sabía perfectamente que eso no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos.

Aquel peligroso hombre tenía en sus manos demasiada sangre de gente inocente, no era que eso la asustara en absoluto, se había descubierto más de una vez tratando de justificarlo inconscientemente. Sin duda alguna, aquel pelirrojo callado y frío la había calado demasiado hondo para su propio gusto. Lo que más le dolía saber a Kaoru era que Kenshin Himura tenía mujer. Tomoe Yukishiro era todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiese desear en una mujer y más. Había visto la infinidad de veces que todos los hombres de un mismo lugar, se volteaban a verla, admirados por su impactante belleza y estilo. Era una mujer recatada y correcta, pero atractiva y sensual; Kaoru dudaba que Kenshin hubiese mirado a otra mujer si estaba Tomoe cerca. La dura verdad se vio finalmente reflejada cuando el pelirrojo la rechazo, ante sus continuos embates. Sin duda alguna Himura estaba enamorado y ella no suponía otra cosa que un inútil estorbo en su vida.

Su advertencia había sido clara. Era obvio que meterse con un renombrado asesino, traería sus consecuencias. Sin embargo, ella seguía teniendo aquellos mismos sentimientos. La pasión de su anterior encuentro aún seguía quemándola. Sin lugar a dudas, él poseía _algo_ que la encendía. No obstante, el duro rechazo y su evidente frialdad de los últimos días, constataban precisamente lo que había descubierto recientemente y que le provocaba profundo dolor: No quería saber absolutamente nada de ella. Parpadeo repetidamente ante un insistente y repentino picor en los ojos. No iba a llorar. Sonrió con ironía ante un repentino pensamiento, ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a su corazón. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de aquel distante y frívolo asesino. Inspiro aire, cuando termino de colgar la ultima prenda y se movió rumbo a la pequeña casa, en medio del claro, rodeado de árboles.

Cuando entró, pasó a través del comedor, sin siquiera mirar al único habitante que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos en una de las esquinas y entro en la cocina. Dejo a un lado la cesta, se puso el delantal y comenzó a sacar las verduras y los utensilios para preparar el almuerzo. Consciente del pesado silencio, comenzó a cantar inconscientemente una dulce melodía que le recordaba su infancia. Sumida en el proceso de lavar y pelar, su mente la llevo a su pasado cercano. Rememoro el escaso tiempo junto a Sano, su único amigo varón, con diversión evoco las veces que le había ganado luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas, había tenido que recurrir al despiste, ya que Sanosuke era un luchador mucho más experimentado que ella. Añoro los primeros años de amistad con Megumi y Misao. En la cantidad de veces que se habían metido en problemas. Rió cantarinamente ante un recuerdo particularmente escandaloso. Su vida había tenido sus bajadas y subidas, pero sin lugar a dudas, sus amigas la habían ayudado a superar muchas cosas.

"Te vas a cortar si no miras lo que estas haciendo…" Kaoru abrió sus ojos y para cuando pudo darse cuenta, el cuchillo la había herido en un dedo. Gruño de dolor ante la sorpresa. Soltó el cuchillo y rápidamente sumergió su dedo en agua. "Te lo dije…"

"Podrías dejarme sola…" Le respondió con toda la frialdad que pudo. Kenshin avanzo y saco algo que ella no logro ver con claridad.

"Es lo que más deseo…" Contesto el pelirrojo con indiferencia.

"Tus deseos me importan poco… vete…" irritada, como estaba, era segura que cometería una locura. Su presencia la trastocaba y no quería admitir, hasta que punto la afectaba. Podía sentir su acompasada respiración y su suave voz colándose en su cerebro, dispuesto a atontarla. Kenshin enarco una ceja.

"¿Estas molesta por algo?" Kaoru hubiese resoplado exasperada, si hubiese podido. ¡Era extremadamente estúpido si creía que iba a provocarla después de lo que había pasado entre ellos! Kaoru se volteo y lo miro, directamente.

"¿Debería?" Ironizo, molesta. Kenshin quiso reírse. Verla tan encantadoramente furiosa estaba acabando con su poca determinación. Un extraño e irreal brillo en sus profundos y fascinantes ojos, lo había dejado alucinado por una fracción de segundos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios increíblemente rojos. ¡Por Dios, esta mujer estaba acabando a pasos agigantados con el poco autocontrol que creía poseer! ¡Maldita Kaede por dejarlos solos y maldita Kaoru, por ser tan increíblemente sensual! ¡Diablos, si hasta para colgar ropa era atractiva! A través de la ventana, no había podido despegar un minuto sus ojos de ella. Sus movimientos eran sutiles y etéreos, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a desvanecer. Su delicada figura parecía danzar a través de las sabanas blancas y los acolchados marrones, una menuda ninfa con un carácter del demonio. "¿Y bien? ¿Piensas tenerme todo el día esperando?"

"¿Tienes algo más interesante que hacer?" Sonrió el pelirrojo. Hacerla enojar era más divertido de lo que hubiese pensado. Ella lanzo un insulto que lo sorprendió. No sabía que las mujeres recatadas lanzaran improperios. Tomoe jamás se permitiría decir uno. La risa comenzó sin que lo pidiera y se torno en fuertes carcajadas. Kenshin tuvo que doblarse, para apaciguar el insistente y repentino dolor de estomago que lo estaba matando. Y mirar el sorprendido rostro de la joven, no hizo más que hacer que largara más risotadas. Estaba seguro que nunca antes se había reído tanto. Sin embargo, estaba claro que si alguno de los que lo conocían desde hace mucho tiempo lo viesen ahora, se caerían redondos. Aquello lo estimulo. Cuando por fin logro calmarse, le dolían los músculos de la cara y el estomago de tanta risa. "Por Dios, nunca me había reído tanto…" Kaoru frunció su ceño.

"Creo que deberías decir que nunca te habías reído y punto…" Rectifico la ojiazul. Kenshin amenazo con reírse otra vez, pero tosió disimuladamente y se recompuso. De alguna manera el descaro de ella, lograba levantar fuego donde nadie más podía. Kaoru se removió incomoda, el repentino cambio de color de sus ojos, de dorado a un color lavanda, le producía algo ambiguo que no era capaz de entender. A pesar de eso, le agradaba el repentino humor y color de sus ojos.

"Eres audaz, te lo reconozco…" Kaoru frunció su ceño.

"¡Vaya, doy gracias a Dios que no me has cortado en pedacitos!"Repuso ella, con sarcasmo. Kenshin, sonrió.

"Dale las gracias a Dios por que no te he matado a causa de tu insolencia…" Dijo, queriendo parecer intimidatorio. Ella se volteo y vendo el dedo con un pedazo de tela. Cuando termino, le dio la espalda al pelirrojo y reanudo su tarea. "Hey!! ¿Piensas dejarme hablando solo? ¿No tenes modales?" Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y mirarla directamente. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Estoy tratando de ignorarte…" Le soltó tranquilamente. Kenshin rió despacio. No era que fuese vanidoso, pero muchas veces las mujeres trataban insistentemente llamar su atención. Siempre que iba a un _Okiya_ las mujeres se peleaban y reclamaban su atención con esmero y urgencia. Aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a sus compañeros. Pero cuando sucedía aquello, verlas pelearse por estar a su lado le había inflado el ego más de una vez. No obstante, Kaoru parecía ajena a todo eso. Ella lo trataba con una indiferencia total que lograba llamar su atención. Al igual que le gustaba hacerla enfadar y picarla. Sus reacciones eran sumamente encantadoras y graciosas. Aquella mujer lo intrigaba, en más de una manera.

"¡OH, vaya! ¿Y podría saberse por que?" Le sonrió encantadoramente, Kaoru trato de no hacerle caso. Pero era evidente que si aquel contacto no terminaba, seguramente terminaría amputándose el brazo sin ayuda.

"No sé… ¿Quizás por que quiero tener el almuerzo listo antes de que llegue Kaede?" Kenshin se dijo que la ironía le sentaba de maravillas. Rió sin esfuerzos, haciendo impacientar a Kaoru.

"¡Ya, venga! ¡Vamos!" Kaoru lo fulmino, con la mirada.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo…" Kenshin se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de la pelirroja. Kaoru se sonrojo levemente y prosiguió rápidamente a apartarse y continuar con su tarea. Si no conseguía sacarlo ya de allí, terminaría haciendo un desastre.

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?" Cuestiono, interesado.

"Estudiar el tiempo de cocción de las verduras en la sopa ante de que logren desintegrarse completamente…" Kenshin logro soltar unas risotadas y Kaoru tuvo que detener su propia risa. No quería empezar a llevarse bien con él. Por que sabía que sus destinos eran opuestos. No había ninguna posibilidad de que ella formase parte de su vida. Él era un asesino y ella una Geisha. _¿Qué futuro aparte de la desgracia, podrían esperar?_ En cuando el calido aliento de él, rozo su cuello, ella retrocedió turbada. Su cuerpo se estremeció, recordando cada una de las caricias anteriormente recibidas. Sin lugar a dudas, su cuerpo lo recordaba perfectamente. Él se dio cuenta de su reacción, por que jadeo instintivamente. "Lo siento…"

"No te disculpes…" Sonrió de lado. "Fui yo quien…" Ella le tapo la boca con un dedo.

"Shh… No digas nada, es innecesario…" Sus recientes ojos color lavanda cambiaron a un repentino color más oscuro. Como si se hubiesen nublado. Súbitamente él lamió la punta de su dedo herido, haciéndola estremecer. Le quito el vendaje improvisado y le lamió la herida, suavemente. A un lento y apasionado ritmo. Ella gimió con sorpresa cuando él se metió todo el dedo, en la boca, sintiendo su tibia y aterciopelada lengua. Juguetona y traviesa, chupo todo el dedo de una manera terriblemente erótica. Kaoru jadeo y se tuvo que apoyar en la mesa, para no caerse.

"Dios…" Jadeo Kenshin, aprisionándola repentinamente contra su cuerpo. Con una mano le tiro el pelo frenéticamente hacía atrás y con la otra mano, dejo al descubierto parte de su cuello. Lamió, chupo y beso toda la piel que estuvo a su alcance. Los pequeños jadeos y gemidos de ella lo pusieron totalmente rígido, hasta el dolor. Mordisqueo sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de Kaoru y su suave mandíbula. Refregó su nariz a través de su largo y fino cuello, aspirando su perfume natural, como si fuera droga. No estaba seguro hasta donde podría llegar su autocontrol, pero ella lo volvía loco, de una manera que Tomoe no podría ni siquiera imaginar. Tomoe era el hielo y Kaoru era el fuego. Y él estaba seguro, en esos momentos, que lo que más quería era quemarse. Mordió levemente su clavícula y descendió con avidez. Lo quería todo de ella.

"¡OH, sí!" Sintió la mano callosa de él, abrir con desespero su yukata. De pronto, un sonrojo mayor, cubrió su rostro. Nunca antes había mostrado su cuerpo. Justo cuando parecía que iba intentar zafarse, Kenshin se apretó más contra ella y Kaoru sintió su virilidad apoyada justo entre sus piernas, signo inequívoco de su deseo. Ella no pudo más que gemir, empapada ante esa acción. No podía culparse, era su cuerpo quien parecía trabajar en contra de su mente. Su mente rugía y su cuerpo lo complacía. Lanzo un grito cuando él cubrió su pezón con su boca. Jugueteando de manera descarada, Kenshin admitió que aquella mujer tenía el sabor de _ambrosia_, el alimento de los dioses. Mordisqueo y chupo, todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. La beso intensamente, para guiarla hacía el pasillo y la habitación. Cuando llegaron, Kenshin la sentó en la cama y la beso desesperadamente. Ella no tuvo tiempo de replicar, bajo la constante niebla del placer en el que él, la mantenía. Recibió sin rechistar, cada una de sus caricias y mimos.

"Sos hermosa…" Beso su estomago y le quito por completo la yukata. "Preciosa…" Ella intento taparse con algo, pero él se lo impidió. "Te juro que si no me dejas ver, nunca te lo voy a perdonar… No tenes nada de que avergonzarte, _afrodita_…" Mantuvo sus manos agarradas entre las suyas, besándola. "Dios, me tenes de cabeza…" Sonrió sensualmente. Kenshin consiguió desvestirse en un segundo, riéndose de la cara de estupefacción de ella.

"Yo…" Kaoru sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le iba a la cabeza. Su corazón latía, increíblemente rápido. Sus pulsaciones podían oírse a más de diez kilómetros a la redonda. Era obvio que sus encuentros eran tan fugaces, como ardientes. Ella no podía pensar, sentía cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, agarrotados. Le cosquilleaban el vientre y los senos. Nerviosa ante la visión del cuerpo del pelirrojo, no pudo más que suspirar, como una niña cuando desea o aspira algo con mucho afán.

"Me halagas, _afrodita_…" Sonrió, incorporándose en la cama y besando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Él estaba ardiendo de deseo, sumido en una _vorágine_ interminable de la sensualidad del cuerpo de Kaoru. Toda ella era preciosa. Interminablemente hermosa. Jadeo sin poder retener ni un segundo más sus ganas de estar dentro de ella. La miro, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Ciertamente, su experiencia con las mujeres jamás lo había sumido en tanto deseo como para dejarlo inconsciente. Pero al parecer, había una primera vez para todo. La tibieza de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus curvas amenazaban con dejarlo fuera de juego. La beso y lamió en todas sus partes desnudas. Desesperado por tomarlo todo de ella. De una manera salvaje y primitiva.

"¡OH!" Kaoru sintió sus labios en todos lados. Lados que podrían hacer sonrojar hasta el más rudo de los guerreros. Sintió la resistencia de su cuerpo contra su masculinidad, Sin embargo, sus ansías de tenerla toda para él fueron más grandes. Su insaciable apetito de ella, no podía mitigarse a medias; reservo un último beso apasionado al último empujón vencedor de la barrera de la virginidad, para regocijarse en su cuerpo. Amarlo y disfrutarlo por completo. Salió y Entró varias veces, para acostumbrarla y en el trayecto grabo cada aroma, sensación y sentimiento en su corazón. Ella aparecía como un pequeño oasis en medio de tanta muerte; y le estaba realmente agradecido. Agradecido y loco por ella. La beso y amo, muchas veces esa noche. Tantas, que olvido la cuenta. Al igual que la abrazo y toco muchas veces, para saber si ella era real. Y se amaron, de la manera más apasionada que únicamente dos amantes pueden hacerlo. Y lo hicieron, más de una vez, hasta saciarse. Finalmente Kaoru, había encontrado un rastro de felicidad en medio de tanta guerra. Efímera y pasajera, pero felicidad al fin. Y no había nada que pudiera arruinar ese precioso sentimiento. Nada.

**0o0o0**

Kaede Escupió sangre, nuevamente. Le dolían los huesos, de tantos golpes y su cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto dolor. Apenas podía respirar, su traquea amenazaba con cerrársele. Trato de alzar la vista, desde el suelo donde estaba tirada, para observar atentamente a sus captores. Pero recibió otro brusco golpe, que le lleno la boca de sangre.

Dolía…

Escocía…

Ardía…

La lastimaban…

La golpeaban…

La pateaban…

La pinchaban… Pero ella, no cedía. Ni cedería. Nunca.

"Quédate donde estas, vieja!!!" Le grito, una voz brusca. Repentinamente otra persona rió y le pateo el costado del estomago, haciéndola toser.

"Esta a punto…" Rió. "Unos buenos golpes más y lo soltaras, ¿verdad, vieja de mierda?" Kaede sintió un dolor agudo en su cuero cabelludo, aquel violento desconocido estaba tirándole el cabello muy fuerte. "Sabes lo que tener que hacer para que te dejemos en paz…"

"Ojála se avive pronto, por que por lo que veo, esta vieja tiene un pie allá y un pie acá…" Ambos rieron, en estruendosas carcajadas. El hombre le soltó la cabeza tan rápido, que esta se estrello con fuerza en el piso, haciéndole sentir un dolor agudo en la ceja. "Uh!! Lo siento, pero podría haberlo evitado si nos decís el paradero de la _Kamiya_…"

"¡Anda, vieja!" Chasqueo, el desconocido. "Cualquier anciana con sentido común hubiese desembuchado todo inmediatamente…" El sonido irregular de su respiración, a causa del sagrado de nariz, pesaba tanto en el silencio del calabozo, que uno de aquellos hombres fornidos la pateo nuevamente.

"Se me esta acabando la paciencia, vieja… Mas vale que digas todo ya, por que puedo llegar a ser muy violento…" Kaede, suspiro, con dolor. No lo diría. Jamás diría el paradero de Kaoru. Antes muerta. ¡Como había sido tan tonta al dejar que la atraparan! ¡Odiaba a aquel astuto lobo! ¡Justo cuando creía que había podido escapar! Lo que le parecía más increíble aún, era que no hubiesen encontrado su casa, ni a Kaoru ni a Kenshin, cerca de donde la habían capturado a ella. ¿Los enemigos podían ser tan tontos? Al parecer si, y por eso daba gracias a Dios. Escucho un movimiento violento, y la puerta abriéndose, impetuosamente. Sintió que todo el ambiente cambiaba.

"Váyanse…" Una voz limpia y dura, voló por el lugar. Le sorprendió la urgencia de ambos fornidos hombres, por acatar la orden. ¿Acaso era uno de sus superiores? Una sensación de seguridad, la lleno. Como no tenía ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas, dejo que el desconocido la alzara y la colocara tranquilamente de espaldas a la pared. Cuando al fin pudo abrir un ojo, el otro estaba muy hinchado, se encontró con una sonrisa amigable. Kaede le devolvió la sonrisa, apaciblemente.

"Okita…" Apenas pudo gesticular.

"Shh… Tranquila, Kaede… Siento mucho lo que aquellos estúpidos te hicieron…" Kaede alargo su mano y acarició su rostro. "Ya todo, termino…"

"El Yukishiro _perdido_ esta sano y a salvo…" Suspiro, cansada. "Gracias a Dios…" Okita, sonrió. Aquella dulce anciana los había criado y acogido, a él y a su hermana, en su casa ante la dura perspectiva de la perdida de sus padres. Les había entregado mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Había sido todo para él: Madre, Padre y amiga. Le debía su vida a ella, aún que su hermana mayor pensara lo contrario. Él siempre le sería fiel. La amaba como un hijo ama a su Madre. Y el descubrimiento, que había hecho hace un año atrás, de saber que Kaede era la Madre biológica de Mutsuhito y Katsura, sus enemigos más acérrimos, había supuesto una terrible y dolorosa verdad, para él. Pero había sabido sobreponerse. Le debía su vida. Era su Madre.

"Así es, más a salvo que sano…" Vio una mirada preocupada de parte de ella. "Pero de eso hablaremos más adelante…" La cargo entre sus brazos, con un poco de dificultad. "Ahora, debemos ocuparnos de esas heridas…" Él salió del frío calabozo y la llevo por un pasillo angosto y largo. Luego de cinco minutos, estaba en una tibia cama, a medio dormir. La paliza la había dejado bastante cansada y herida, necesitaba descansar. Vio la espalda tensa de Okita. Lo conocía mejor que nadie. Estaba enojado.

"Dime que es lo que te sucede…" Sugirió apenas, con dificultad. "Se que hay algo que te molesta…"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?" Le reprocho. Okita, se maldijo internamente por no poder controlar sus emociones, pero había llegado a su límite. Necesitaba respuestas. Kaede parpadeo, desperezándose. No esperaba una voz tan ruda y letal.

"¿Decirte que?"

"Por favor, no seas condescendiente conmigo, ya no soy un niño…" Le critico, molesto.

"Soy consciente de eso…" Kaede sonrió, como una madre orgullosa. Estaba feliz de verlo tan grande y seguro, después de tantos años.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras la verdadera madre de Mutsuhito y Kogoro Katsura?" Un silencio sepulcral le siguió a esa acusación. Kaede, suspiro. Ella mejor que nadie sabía su situación. Biológicamente era su madre, pero ideológicamente hace años que ellos la habían dejado. Ella deseaba la paz, ellos solo querían la guerra. Entonces, no le había quedado otra que rezar por ellos y dejarlos ser libres. Que caminaran sus propios caminos.

"Por que no me pareció necesario…" Respondió, tranquila. "Hacía años que ambos se habían ido de mi lado y Tomoe y tú, eran mis prioridades…"

"¡Me lo tendrías que haber dicho!" Bramo, molesto. Ella lo miro directamente.

"¿Hubiese hecho alguna diferencia?…"

"Si, Soy un hombre del Shogun… ¡Y fui criado por la madre de los revolucionarios!" Se quejo, angustiado. "¡¿Cómo crees que se vería ante la gente si se supiese que el capitán del primer escuadrón de los Shinsengumi, fue criado por la madre de los cabecillas de la revolución?!"

"Me sorprendes, Okita… Jamás pensé que te importaran lo que opinaran los demás…" La anciana, lo miro con desaprobación. Okita inmediatamente se levanto de donde estaba sentado y la señalo.

"¡OH no! ¡No hagas eso conmigo! ¡Esa vieja técnica no resultara, después de tantos años!" Suspiro, sabiéndose derrotado de antemano. "Te odio por eso…" Ella sonrió.

"Te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿recuerdas?"

"Demasiado para mi gusto…" Dijo Okita. "¿Has visto a Tomoe, últimamente?"

"Sabes que ella no vendrá a mi…" Okita suspiro. Ese era su gran problema. Las diferencias irreconciliables entre su hermana y a quien él, consideraba una Madre. La vanidad y presunción de Tomoe, nunca habían sido visto con buenos ojos de parte de Kaede. Las constantes peleas entre ambas, había causado la huida de Tomoe y el abandono para él. Tomoe nunca había regresado por él. Y Kaede se había preocupado en que no le faltara nada, hasta los quince, cuando se fue de lo que consideraba hogar y se unió a los Shinsengumi. "No soportaría que estuviese frente a mi con ese carácter tan suyo…" Okita sabía también que Kaede nunca perdonaría a Tomoe, haberlo abandonado.

"Tendrías que habérmelo dicho…"

"¿Otra vez, con lo mismo?" Frunció el ceño, Kaede. "Quizás, para la próxima, quieras que te cuente como hice para tener a Mutsuhito y Kogoro!!!"

"Reserva esa desagradable información, para ti misma…" Respondió con desagrado. Okita se sentó más cerca de ella y la miro con todo el dolor que sus ojos, podía expresar. Kaede suspiro, seguramente lo que venía era peor. Okita, respiro tranquilamente, para después observar detenidamente las manos de la anciana mujer. Aquellas manos que ciento de veces lo habían acariciado. Que le habían preparado sus comidas. Que lo habían arropado de noche. "Me traicionaste, Kaede…" Ella solo pudo notar sufrimiento en su mirada.

"¿Cómo dices?" Pregunto, sorprendida.

"Al final voy a terminar pensando, que solo me ocultas cosas por diversión y para herirme…"

"¿Herirte?" Okita sonrió, con dolor. "No te entiendo…"

"No me dijiste que tenías una nieta, Kaede…" La tensión se percibió, de una manera violenta. Él estaba dolido por algo que ella, aún no llegaba a comprender. Hablaba de Kaoru. Ella siempre había sabido que Kaoru era su nieta, desde la primera vez que Kumatsu había ido desesperadamente a su casa a buscar a Mutsuhito. Lo decían sus ojos. Los ojos de una mujer embarazada, jamás mienten. Tienen algo espacial. Y ella lo había visto, en Kumatsu aquella tormentosa noche. "No me dijiste que Kaoru, era _tú_ nieta…"

"¿Debería habértelo dicho?" Okita, bufo.

"¿Estas burlándote de mí?" Repuso con tono peligroso, el joven.

"En lo absoluto…" Kaede lo miro, inmediatamente arrepentida. "Eras un niño…"

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Grito colérico. "¡Tú sabías que yo la conocía!" Bufo, alejándose de la cama. "¡Sabías que me gustaba Kaoru! ¡Tú nos viste jugando juntos cuando éramos niños! ¡Y no fuiste capaz de decirme!" Kaede, suspiro. "¡No fuiste capaz de decirme que era la hija de Mutsuhito!"

"Era solo un tonto enamoramiento de niño, Okita…" Repuso, indiferente. "Tú nunca…" De pronto, se quedo callada. Bajo sus ojos, observo sus manos, y lo miro directamente. Un rápido presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, la violento. Como si hubiese caído en algo, que nunca hubiese creído. Okita se removió, incomodo. Palideció, con rapidez. "No… No puede ser…"

"¡No te atrevas a decirlo!" Le advirtió.

"Estas enamorado de mi nieta…" Okita se agacho, como si le doliera el pecho. Aquella frase dicha por su Madre adoptiva, era mucho más dolorosa de lo que hubiese estado dispuesto a aceptar.

"No…" Su voz, sonó más ronca de lo que hubiese querido. Okita carraspeo y se volteo a mirarla. "Solo… Es…"

"No puedes negarlo… ¡Eres tan transparente Okita!" Punzo, Kaede.

"¡Diablos mujer, cierra el pico! ¡Ella solo es solo nuestro principal objetivo, ahora que sabemos que es la hija de Mutsuhito, pensamos raptarla!" Lo soltó tan de repente que Kaede, palideció.

"No, Kaoru no tiene la culpa…"

"Tú sabes como es esto…" Suspiro, Okita. "En la guerra, todos son culpables…" La anciana se removió en la cama, desesperada.

"No puedes… He estado cuidando de ella, todo este tiempo…" Okita miro la cara arrugada de Kaede. Parecía haber envejecido cien años. "Todo este tiempo, velando desde lejos por ella, manteniendo el secreto de su identidad, por su propia seguridad… ¡Estuve, todos estos años, tratando de evitar este mismo momento! ¡No puede ser que la utilicen como un simple objeto, para llegar a Mutsuhito!… ¡Si hubiese sabido que ocurriría esto, nunca hubiese permitido en primer lugar, que se criara en un _Okiya_!"

"Ella es la hija de Mutsuhito…" Dijo, como si fuese suficiente explicación.

"¡Ella no lo sabe! ¡Cree que es huérfana!" Okita, se sorprendió tanto que quedo mudo. "Kumatsu, jamás le dijo que ella misma era su madre ni que tenía padre… ¡Ni siquiera Mutsuhito sabe que tiene una hija!" Unas lagrimas cayeron, por sus mejillas. "¿Lo entiendes, no? ¡Si la raptan y se la llevan, ella no lo aceptara jamás!…" Lloro. "Yo misma, la conocí recientemente… No me la quites, Okita… no te la lleves…" Okita, le dio la espalda.

"Ya te dije más de lo que podía…" Kaede, lo miro fijamente.

"La quieres para ti, ¿no es así?" Sugirió, Kaede. Okita se volteo y abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Se quedo paralizado. Ningún músculo de su cuerpo se movía.

"Estas delirando…" Reclamo.

"¿Si no, que otro motivo tendrías?" Kaede lo miro. "Por favor…" Okita desvió su mirada.

"Mis sentimientos personales, nada tienen que ver con las ordenes que he recibido… Kaoru será raptada como rehén, para beneficio de nuestro bando…" Suspiro. "Prometo que nada le pasará… La protegeré…" Cuando Okita despareció de la habitación, Kaede se dejo caer sobre la cama, descansando. Su cuerpo, aun resentido, no tenía la más mínima gana de levantarse y luchar. Después de todo, estaba en territorio enemigo y era preferible mostrarse sumisa y obediente. Solo por el momento, dormiría un poco. Cuando se despertara, iría a avisar a Kaoru y a Kenshin el peligro que corría. Estaba demasiado cansada, para hacerlo ahora. Demasiado.

**0o0o0**

Megumi tiro, con fuerzas, unas ropas al suelo. Gruño y pateo las telas, frustrada. Misao, rodó sus ojos, con impaciencia. Hitomi, quien estaba junto a Ami, cosiendo, se sobresalto. Los últimos dos días, Megumi se la había pasado de mal humor, gritando y pateando todo lo que se moviera. Incluso más de una vez Misao había tenido que detenerla, para que no fuese a la habitación de Tomoe, a quien creía culpable, y le reclamara por Kaoru.

"¡Esa maldita perra!" Ami, frunció su ceño.

"¡Megumi!" La aludida miro con rabia a la chica, quien callo al instante.

"¿Quieres calmarte?" Dijo Misao, impaciente. "Me estas poniendo nerviosa…"

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme, cuando hace dos semanas que Kaoru esta desaparecida?"

"¿Será ese el único motivo por el que estas nerviosa?" Pregunto Misao, mirándola fijamente. "¿¡O Quizás también tiene que ver con cierto Inshin Shishi cabeza de escoba que no esta aquí, en estos momentos!?"

"Voy a matar a Katsura si le llega a pasar algo a Sano durante esta misión…" Siseo Megumi, completamente sacada. Misao, suspiro, al parecer el distanciamiento de su amado no ayudaba en lo absoluto a su razonamiento. "¡Malditos Bakufu!"

"Calmate Megumi, veras que todo sale bien…" Interrumpió Hitomi. La pelinegra, suspiro, destensándose.

"Supongo que tienes razón… Gritando no soluciono nada…" Se sentó. "Pero si ayuda a sacar mi ira interior…"

"Se nota que no me escuchas…" Susurro Misao, aún cosiendo. "Supongo que esto es lo único que podemos hacer mientras allá afuera se libra la batalla decisiva…" Megumi golpeo el suelo.

"¿¡Lo único!? ¡Ni siquiera estamos intentándolo!" Grito. "Solo nos sentamos aquí, como las débiles mujeres que somos y cosemos, desinteresadamente ha esperar que nuestros hombres regresen…"

"Yo no tengo ningún hombre entre los Inshin Shishi…" Anunció Misao.

"Ni yo…" Secundo Hitomi. Megumi le lanzo una mirada asesina, que las callo.

"Ustedes hablan por que todavía son unas niñas y ni siquiera conocen el amor…" Dedujo Megumi, con sorna. "Les falta mucho camino aún, por recorrer…"

"¡Yo no soy una niña!" Se defendió Misao, roja. "Soy una Geisha!!"

"Eres una _Maiko_, Misao…" Dijo Megumi, mirándola. "Solo una aprendiz… Ni siquiera tuviste aún tu _Mizuague_, al igual que Kaoru… Eres muy inocente todavía..."

"Se perfectamente lo que es el amor…"

"No creas que solo por darte unos cuantos besos con alguien, ya sabes sobre el Amor…" Prosiguió Megumi, irritada. Misao se levanto de donde estaba y la enfrento.

"Yo se mucho más de lo que tu crees…" Dijo roja. Hitomi vio a Megumi, sonreír.

"¿Así?… Hasta… ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?" Rió.

"Bueno, yo…"

"Vamos, dilo…"

"No me presiones, Megumi…" Reto Misao. "E-esto… ¿Los trae la cigüeña?" La inminente carcajada de Megumi, la enfureció. "¡Entonces dímelo tú, Sra. Sensualidad!"

"Pues… primero gemís, luego te gusta y por ultimo, tenes bebes…" Resumió. Hitomi, Ami y Misao se sonrojaron a más no poder.

"¡Megumi!" La aludida, les guiño el ojo.

"Me pediste que te lo resumiera, ¿no?" Repuso. "Pues así es…"

"¿Y tu?" Pregunto tímidamente Misao. "¿Ya lo has hecho?"

"Eso no te lo pienso decir…" Se sentó en el suelo, sonriendo.

"Igual no quería saber algo tan asqueroso…" Dijo con la nariz, estirada. "Quiero experimentarlo por mi propia cuenta…"

"¿Y ya tienes pensado con quien? ¿Eh?" Azuzó Megumi. Ami bufo ante el sonrojo de Misao.

"Megumi, deja de meterte con ella…" Defendió. "Que parece que en cualquier momento se desmaya…" Un golpe, la distrajo de contestar. Hitomi abrió la puerta y revelo a una muchacha de la cocina.

"Buenas, la cena esta servida… Por favor, bajen, las estamos esperando…" Misao le sonrió.

"Allá vamos, comida!!!" Grito. Ami, Hitomi y Megumi la siguieran, afuera de la habitación. Conversaban mientras iban bajando las escaleras y reían de cosas banales. Cuando llegaron al comedor, el silencio las tapo. El comedor estaba vació a excepción de las presencias de la Sra. Aiko, Okami, Kumatsu y Tomoe. Megumi inmediatamente se dio vuelta, para irse, pero Misao la agarro del brazo, deteniéndola.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" Pregunto la más baja de las dos.

"Es obvio… Me marcho…" Ami, suspiro. Cada palabra estaba siendo escuchada con cuidado por todos en el comedor. La tensión podía palparse. "No creo que pueda comer con toda esta gente aquí dentro, sin atragantarme en mi propio odio…"

"Mas cuidado con lo que decís, jovencita…" Dijo Okami, seria. Megumi se soltó de Misao y le sonrió a la antigua administradora.

"¿Cuidado?"

"Si, aún seguís siendo una más de mis Geishas…" Repuso con arrogancia. Megumi rió.

"¿Esta segura usted de eso?" Pregunto la Geisha. "¡Despierte de una vez! ¡Desde que el _Okiya_ fue destruido, usted dejo de ser nuestra dueña!… Ya no le pertenecemos ni a usted, ni mucho menos a sus sucios trucos vivir a costillas nuestras… Estamos en guerra y ahora usted es una más…" La Okami, palideció. "Y como no quiero comer junto a tanta mierda junta…" Miro a Tomoe. "Es que me voy…"

"Megumi!!!" Chillo Kumatsu. "Deberías tener más respeto por la persona que te dio de comer y te cobijo tantos años… ¡Sos una desagradecida!"

"Bueno, no puedo decir que no me gusto todo este tiempo…" Rió cínicamente. "Pero de ahí a estar agradecida con una persona que se la paso explotándonos… Es demasiado, ¿no te parece?"

"¡Tú!" Acuso Kumatsu, molesta.

"Megumi, sentate…" Ordeno Misao.

"Yo no voy a…"

"Sentate, te dije…" Megumi parpadeo, al verse siendo arrastrada junto al lado de su amiga.

"Espero poder comer en paz, ahora…" Señalo la suave voz de Tomoe, mirando su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sin levantar la vista. La Sra. Aiko detuvo su cuchara a medio camino hacía su boca, pasmada. Mei y Miau, quienes iban entrando, se detuvieron en seco. Megumi enderezo su espalda y le sonrió con ganas.

"Y yo espero que no te atragantes con esa lengua de víbora que tenes…" Misao quiso reírse, pero se contuvo. Kumatsu, frunció su ceño.

"Megumi, más respeto… Tomoe es una mujer casada…" Le recrimino la madre de Kaoru. Megumi acomodo su plato.

"No creo que por mucho tiempo más…" Misao jadeo y Ami se llevo una mano a la boca, paralizada. Megumi levanto su mirada para posarla con dulzura sobre una serena Tomoe. "¿No es así, querida Tomoe?"

"No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia…" Respondió con toda la tranquilidad, La mujer. Hitomi, apenas podía respirar, y posaba su mirada de un lugar a otro.

"Pues veras, yo creo que sí…" Megumi puso cara de inocente. "Quizás se deba a que la persona de la que esta enamorada tu marido sea una de mis mejores amigas… ¿Kaoru Kamiya, te suena?" Tomoe levando su mirada y la clavo sin emoción sobre Megumi.

"¿Te referís a la muchacha con aspecto de pueblerina?" Pregunto sin alterarse. "Mi marido esta enamorado de mí y de nadie más…" Misao, frunció el ceño.

"Pues yo no lo creo así…" Explico Megumi con rapidez. "¿Qué raro que el mejor asesino de los Ishin Shishi se haya perdido justo buscando a Kaoru? Y más raro aún es que no sepamos nada de los dos… Es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece que estas metiendo tus narices en algo que es ajeno a vos…" Dijo con voz segura.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que seguramente, en este preciso momento, están juntos…"

"Megumi…" Trato de Interrumpir Okami.

"Pasando tiempo juntos…"

"Megumi, por favor…"

"Besándose…"

"¡Megumi, basta!"

"O incluso…" Megumi Clavo sus ojos y su media sonrisa en una imperturbable Tomoe. "…Amándose…"

"¡Ya basta!" Grito Okami. "¡Mira hasta donde puede llegar tu desfachatez!!!" Megumi se levanto de donde estaba sentada, sonriendo.

"Me retiro… No quiero tener una indigestión esta noche…" Paso al lado de Misao, guiñándole un ojo. Okami golpeo el suelo.

"Por lo menos ten el respeto de disculparte por tus infortunadas palabras…" Dijo "Por que por mucho que tu sepas y creas, Tomoe es una respetada mujer casada… Y le debes respeto…"

"Antes muerta…" Dijo Megumi, segura. "O antes me arrastro por el piso, como lo hace ella…" Tomoe la miro, con odio disimulado.

"No te preocupes, seguramente si lo intentas, te sale…" Dijo la morena. Megumi se sobresalto cuando la puerta del comedor, se abrió abruptamente y un mal herido Akira, entro jadeando. Megumi alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Todas las demás mujeres que estaban en el comedor se levantaron al instante, solo Tomoe se quedo en su lugar.

"¡Akira! ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Megumi, asustada. Sano estaba en el frente de batalla. Akira tosió sangre y la miro, tratando de cuadrar sus ojos.

"¿Todo termino?" Pregunto Misao, asustada.

"No, aún no…" Jadeo el joven espadachín. "Hemos traído a todos los heridos graves… Kogoro dijo que ustedes podían ayudar… Curándolos…"

"¿Dónde esta el resto?" Pregunto Megumi, compungida. Akira rió.

"Sano aún esta en el frente…" Tosió. "Pero traje a uno de los soldados más importantes del Clan del señor Mutsuhito… Él esta al mando…" Misao Resoplo.

"Solo espero que no sea un idiota…"

"Ciertamente no creo serlo…" Dijo una voz, desde la puerta. Misao levanto su mirada y se quedo, sin aliento. El corpulento hombre, era precioso. Sin siquiera una sola expresión en el rostro, con sus cabellos negros largos y su sensual boca. Hitomi y Ami se codearon, seguramente pensando lo mismo que ella: _¡Era un Dios!_

"Él es Aoshi Shinomori…" Dijo Akira, presentándolo. "Antiguo amigo de _Battousai_…"

"Un gusto…" Aoshi detuvo su mirada en la pequeña morena con cuerpo de diosa. Carraspeo, mirando a las demás. "Si no les molesta, no es momentos para presentaciones en este mismo momento… Es hora de organizarnos para curar a los enfermos… ¿Alguien de aquí tiene algún conocimiento sobre medicina?" La Sra. Aiko, Kumatsu y Megumi levantaron las manos. "Las demás, ¿saben vendar un hueso roto?" Todas asintieron. "Bien, por que hay mucho trabajo por delante… Las que saben sobre medicina, van a tratar a los casos más urgentes… Los demás van a tratar al que puedan… Y yo me voy a encargar de clasificarlos a cada uno, en medida de la urgencia de sus heridas… Akira, quédate aquí, descansando, es lo mejor…" El soldado asintió. "Las demás, síganme… Hay mucho trabajo y poco tiempo…" Misao vio a Megumi, La Sra. Aiko y a Kumatsu irse en dirección opuesta, mientras seguía caminado escucho gritos y se encontró con más de cincuenta soldados, tirados por todos lados, con diferentes heridas de variadas complejidades. Atendió a tres soldados con heridas menores y luego de un rato, ayudo a Ami con un hombre algo pervertido. Después de dos horas de seguir atendiendo a los hombres, que llegaban, se sentó y suspiro. Aquella horrible guerra estaba cobrándose más vidas de las permitidas. Y aquel hombre, era un oasis, en medio de tanto dolor. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba aspirar el mismo aire que aquel hombre. Necesitaba todo. Quiso golpearse, ¡Se estaba enamorando de la nada! Seguramente era un capricho. Si, solo eso. Y lo olvidaría pronto. Muy pronto. Necesitaba olvidarlo. Ya.

**0o0o0**

Otra explosión se escucho a lo lejos, Yahiko se resguardo dentro de la caseta que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del frente de batalla. Horrorizado vio con sus propios ojos, otra caída de su bando. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmarse. Ellos necesitaban fuerzas y sus gritos no iban a ayudarlos. Salió de la caseta y vio fuego, muerte y sangre. Cosas comunes, o por lo menos tendrían que serlo, para él.

"Yahiko…" El aludido se dio vueltas y vio a Sano, algo chamuscado pero saludable. Sonrió de lado. "Enano, tenes que buscarlo… Estamos perdiendo demasiados hombres y si él estuviese aquí, sería al revés…"

"Lo se…" Yahiko se mordió el labio. "¡Mierda de Kenshin! ¿¡Donde diablos esta?!"

"Para eso son los espías, ¿no?" Dijo, tosiendo. "Tenes que ir, encontrarlo y Traerlo… En cuanto termine esta guerra, podremos patearle el trasero todo lo que queramos…"

"¿Y el señor?" Pregunto el niño.

"¿Katsura o Mutsuhito?"

"Ambos…"

"Mutsuhito esta cuidando su culo, algo alejado… Y Katsura Kogoro esta organizando a las tropas de segunda división, para el contraataque…"

"¡Mierda de Kenshin!" Sano le revolvió el pelo.

"Ya, deja de quejarte y encontradlo…" Sonrió. "Después podremos molerlo a golpes…"

"Si antes no lo muele a golpes Aoshi…" Rió Yahiko. "¿Viste como estaba cuando supo que Kenshin desapareció?"

"Si, estaba muy cabreado…" Razono Sano, sin gracia. "Bueno, pero de eso hablaremos después… Ahora, anda y vete…" Yahiko comenzó a correr alejándose, de pronto se volteo.

"¡No te mueras!" Chillo el enano. "¡Promételo!" Sanosuke sonrió.

"¡Lo prometo!" Vio a Yahiko, alejándose. "Espero poder cumplirlo…"

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Muchas gracias por seguir el Fics!!! Se vienen cosas muy interesantes!!! Ya verán, estoy trabajando en eso… Ah!!! Pido disculpas de entrada si no les gusto la parte donde Kao y Ken se "tocaron"… No soy experta en los Lemon, ni mucho menos!!! Así que en esa parte pido misericordia!!! Pero pienso compensarlos en el siguiente capitulo!!! Gomen!!! Como vivo en una isla, es bastante infrecuente y tendemos a tener problemas con el Internet, este Cáp. lo quería subir hace días… Pero la maldita fibra óptica, no lo permitía!! Espero me sigan y se vienen las cosas buenas, paciencia!!! Besos!!! _

**0o0o AdElAnToS 0o0o0**

"_¿Bonito?" _

"_Si, lindo…" Observo ella. "Me gusta…" _

"_¿Te gusta?" _

"_Si, además… Me da chiste eso que tiene ahí en la punta…" Kenshin se atoro. Kaoru le golpeo la espalda, como ayuda. Cuando se recupero, la miro bien. Esa mujer era rara. _

"_¿Te da chiste?" Ella rió. _

"_Si, me da risa…" El pelirrojo parpadeo, agachándose para poder mirarlo mejor. Al parecer las apreciaciones de la joven eran muy distintas a las suyas. Se lo atribuyo a que era su primera vez. "Además…" Ella lo toco, al mismo tiempo que Kenshin cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba. "Es firme pero blando, tiene una textura especial…" _

**0o0o0 EdN 0o0o0**


	12. No eres para mí

**No eres para mí**

**0o0o0**

_Hay amores no correspondidos, como el mío.... que está muy lejos del olvido. Me llenó de ilusiones, y se marchó, y no volvió. Promesas rotas es todo lo que me dejó y yo como una idiota esperando que me dé algo de amor. __  
__Se marchó y no voy a rogar para que vuelva, pues tengo la seguridad de que hoy está sufriendo lo que sufrí yo y que el ignoraba... __  
__Pues bebí del veneno de tener a un amor tan lejos, y hoy me está matando, pero descubrí que también él lo había bebido y estamos muriendo por un mismo motivo. El orgullo ganó esta guerra, y tú y yo... hemos perdido!!!_

**0o0o0**

"Vaya, es grande" Kenshin miro a Kaoru, como si estuviera loca. "¿Qué?"

"¿Nunca antes habías visto uno?"

"Nunca…" Contesto ella algo sonrojada. "¿Debería?"

"¡Pues claro, es común en la gente de tu edad!" Corroboro el pelirrojo, algo perturbado.

"OH… Pues, tiene un color muy bonito…"

"¿Bonito?"

"Si, lindo…" Observo ella. "Me gusta…"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Si, además… Me da chiste eso que tiene ahí en la punta…" Kenshin se atoro. Kaoru le golpeo la espalda, como ayuda. Cuando se recupero, la miro bien. Esa mujer era rara.

"¿Te da chiste?" Ella rió.

"Si, me da risa…" El pelirrojo parpadeo, agachándose para poder mirarlo mejor. Al parecer las apreciaciones de la joven eran muy distintas a las suyas. Se lo atribuyo a que era su primera vez. "Además…" Ella lo toco, al mismo tiempo que Kenshin cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba. "Es firme pero blando, tiene una textura especial…"

"¿Especial?" Pregunto en un hilo de voz, el joven. Trato de no soltar una carcajada.

"Si, casi místico…"

"Vos si que sos rara…" Sonrió, mirándola. "Pero es bueno que te guste por que seguramente vas a verlo más de una vez…" Kaoru se acercó y lo observo, nuevamente.

"De cerca parece aún más grande y grueso…" Admiro la joven.

"¿Más?"

"¿Y que es eso que le sobresale?" Kenshin, parpadeo.

"OH, eso es…"

"¡No me lo digas!" Chillo Kaoru, emocionada. "Puedo imaginármelo…" Kenshin enarco una ceja.

"Si tu lo dices…" Ella se levanto y le sonrió.

"¿Puedo pelarlo?" Kenshin, se puso nervioso.

"¿Ahora?"

"Si, verlo ahí semipelado debe ser una tortura… Pobrecito…" Kenshin asintió, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. Ella procedió lentamente, con cuidado. En esos momentos, Kenshin solo escucho la desvariada respiración de ella, alertándolo. "Ya esta… ¿No te parece que esta mejor?" El pelirrojo trago en seco.

"Si…" Dijo en un hilo.

"Yo creo que ahora que se lo ve en todo su esplendor, es más lindo aún…"

"¿Más lindo?"

"Si… grande, potente, grueso, firme…" Describió, sonrojada. "Pero a la vez nutritivo…"

"¿N-nutritivo?" Ella asintió.

" El choclo es nutritivo, solo que como nunca antes lo había visto, me parece hermoso!!" Gimió, sonriéndole. Kenshin resoplo, aquella mujer lo iba a matar de un susto. Agarro el choclo que ella tenía y prosiguió a cortarlo en trozos y ponerlos en la olla que tenía agua hirviendo.

"¿Ya pelaste las zanahorias y las papas?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa. Kaoru asintió, dándose vuelta y buscando un recipiente amarillo, se lo dio momentos después de mirarlo más de la cuenta. Era inevitable, aquel hombre había llegado de una manera imprevisible a su vida y ahora solo podía esperarlo. Kenshin Himura era un hombre precioso, valiente, altruista y justo. Su sentido de la justicia era una de sus cualidades más destacables. Era bueno en la cocina e incluso podía desarmarla con una sola de sus preciosas sonrisas. De esas que te dejan sin respiración. La noche en que se amaron fue la más espectacular, para Kaoru. Nunca antes había sentido semejante éxtasis. Él simplemente era perfecto. Unos brazos la rodearon, sorprendiéndola.

"Kenshin…" El pelirrojo miro sus labios.

"Me encanta como pronuncias mi nombre…" Dijo susurrándole. Su aliento, le hizo cosquillas, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. ¡No iba a permitir que una simple sonrisa, la dejara fuera de juego!

"¿Y como lo hago, según tú?" Pregunto curiosa. Él recargo su peso sobre el menudo cuerpo de Kaoru, quien soltó un suspiro. Kenshin bajo su cabeza y aspiro el aroma del cuello de la pelinegra, cerrando sus ojos.

"De una manera muy pecaminosa, déjame decirte…"

"Kenshin…" Quiso advertirle ella, pero él estaba haciendo cosas con su boca, que no había sentido antes.

"¿Ves? Ahí está ese tono pervertido, otra vez…" Ella trato de golpearlo, pero él se lo impidió presionando más su cuerpo contra la gran mesada de la cocina. La cantarina risa de él, lleno la cocina. Por un momento Kaoru se detuvo y sonrió. Aquel hombre amable y siempre dispuesto se alejaba mucho del asesino cruel y frió que ella había visto actuar antes. Él presiono sus caderas contra el trasero de ella y en un arrebato, la volteo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto Kaoru asustada por la fija mirada del pelirrojo.

"¿Qué crees?" Respondió irónico, desatándole su kimono, sin dejar de besarla. Chupo y lamió toda la piel que estuvo al descubierto. Kaoru volteo su rostro sonrojado, aún no se acostumbraba a estar de esa manera con él. Se sentía llena de vergüenza, nunca antes un hombre la había mirado de la manera posesiva en que la mirada Kenshin.

"Kenshin… La sopa se va a quemar…" El pelirrojo levanto su mirada y la clavo en ella. Kaoru sonrojada, apenas lo miro.

"Mírame…" Él se detuvo en seco, agarrándola del mentón.

"Yo no…" Ella le volvió a esquivar la mirada.

"Tenes que relajarte…" Esa posición no era exactamente conductiva a la relajación, si no, todo lo contrario. Sus pechos al aire y una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. "¿De que tenes vergüenza?..." Le acarició la pierna. "Sos hermosa, _Koishii_…" Kaoru, volvió sus ojos al rostro de Kenshin. Aquellas palabras de cariño, la hacían sentirse en el cielo. Si aquello no era el éxtasis, no sabría nunca que lo era. Lo beso, desesperadamente. Quería sentirlo cerca suyo. ¡Dentro suyo!

"Hazme el amor…" Susurro, con voz firme. A Kenshin le brillaron los ojos. Y ella pudo entrever un color lavanda limpio, en ellos. Como si de un amanecer se tratase. El más precioso de todos.

"No tendrás que repetirlo, _Koishii_…" Kenshin levanto ambas piernas de la joven y las posiciono entrelazadas, detrás de su cintura. Bajo su hakama y apoyándola en la mesada, de un solo empujón, entro en ella.

"OH, por Kami!!" Jadeo la joven. Kenshin se quedo quieto, por un segundo. Tratando de guardar cada uno de los detalles de sentirse dentro de ella. Su preciosa _Koishii_. La fresca, alegre y siempre activa Kaoru. La mujer de cuerpo hermoso y personalidad, aún más hermosa. ¿Cuándo se cansaría de ella? ¡Seguramente nunca! Le fascinaba su sedoso y largo cabello negro, muchas veces él se quedaba prendado mirando su suave movimiento. Sus finas manos, que podían volverlo loco, incluso sin que ella se diese cuenta de ello. ¡OH por Dios, y como olvidar sus impresionantes y penetrantes ojos azules! Ella había sido creada solo para fascinarlo. Para hechizarlo, hipnotizarlo. La quería, toda para él. Apretó su abrazo, confirmando su posesividad. Se alejo un poco y entro nuevamente, con vigor. Ella gimió, abrazándolo de manera desesperada, como si quisiera fusionarse con él. Él inicio de manera lenta, el suave movimiento de caderas, aprisionándola bajo su masculinidad.

"Esto está muy bueno…" Jadeo él, extasiado. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido.

"Si, pero duele…" Gimió, de nuevo. Kenshin penetro con más urgencia y fuerza, a medida que las necesidades corporales iban en aumento. Aquella fuerza masculina entrando y saliendo de ella, la dejo por unos momentos sin aire.

"Ya te acostumbraras a mí, _Koishii_…" Se apresuro a decir Kenshin, después de una penetración sumamente profunda, que por momentos, los dejo sin aliento. La velocidad de sus penetraciones, el aumento del _crescendo_ y los incesantes y desesperados caderazos de parte de Kaoru, estaban aumentando su llegada al clímax. De improviso, él se salió y Kaoru gimió en protesta. Sus caderas buscaban con desespero el miembro activo del pelirrojo. Kenshin, suspiro y volvió a penetrarla pero con fuerzas renovadas.

"OH Dios esto es mejor de lo que pensaba…" Gimió la pelinegra. Kenshin la miro desde donde estaba. Sus pechos rebotando en cada penetración y sus mejillas rojas, lo excitaban hasta sus límites. De pronto, la detuvo y la volteo hacía abajo. Kaoru jadeo y gimió mientras sentía que se daba vueltas con su miembro aún dentro de ella. Su cara llena de placer se contorsiono cuando él agarro sus pechos con sus manos y la penetraba incesantemente. De una manera dura, firme y arrebatadora, el clímax le llego, como si de un rayo se tratase. El cuerpo de Kaoru se estremeció y retembló experimentando una satisfacción física tan dulce que no quería que acabara nunca. Sintió a Kenshin, dar sus últimas penetraciones y eyacular dentro de ella, abrazándola. Él la protegió con su cuerpo hasta caer juntos al suelo, cansados y satisfechos.

"Sos hermosa, _Koishii_…" Susurro el pelirrojo, besándole la boca. Kaoru ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para sonrojarse. Medio adormilada, gimió suavemente. Kenshin le sonrió con dulzura. La alzo en brazos, camino por el pasillo besando su suave mejilla cada vez que podía, entro en el baño y le desato lo que quedaba de su Kimono. La cubrió con una toalla y lleno la improvisada tina de madera con agua, prendió el fuego que estaba a un lado y lo azuzo, para que creciera la llama. Una vez que el agua estuvo caliente, la metió despacio. Agarro el jabón y lo paso por su espalda y brazos, bañándola. Kaoru gimió de solo sentir las manos de él, sobre su cansado cuerpo. La satisfacción se sentía muy bien, pero relajaba demasiado. Kenshin rió. "Si seguís así... No respondo de mí"

"Ósea que el señor aprovecha estas ocasiones, donde la presa esta prácticamente servida y amenaza para llevar a cabo sus propósitos..." El pelirrojo se agacho y lamió despacio, la oreja de Kaoru. Ella se sobresalto, moviendo rápidamente sus senos frente a la mirada hambrienta de Kenshin. Ella rió. "Sos imposible, ¿lo sabías?"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto, haciéndose el inocente. "¿Por desearte?"

"Quiero que me laves..." Dijo ella. Kenshin recorrió su cuerpo y cada una de sus curvas, con sus manos. Aquello era lo más erótico que había hecho en su vida; después de todo, Tomoe simplemente deseaba satisfacción propia y él jamás se había atrevido a pedirle más. Pero con Kaoru era diferente, se sentía con suficiente seguridad como para continuar y hacer cosas inexplicables. Quizás, simplemente ella era la que se lo permitía. Quizás, ella le entregaba esa seguridad. Cuando terminaron, él la cargo en sus brazos nuevamente, después de haberse lavado también y la llevo al salón, frente a la chimenea. Allí la destapo, se detuvo a observarla nuevamente y le seco el cuerpo, centímetro por centímetro. "Ahora me toca a mí"

"No voy a negarte nada..." Dijo sonriéndole. Kaoru llego a la conclusión de que Kenshin era aun más guapo cuando mostraba su sonrisa y deseaba, de ahí en adelante, hacerlo sonreír, todos los días. Junto con la toalla, le seco los hombros, sus brazos y su pecho. Luego de dos minutos, pensó que aquella actividad nunca se le apeteció tan sensual. Tan caóticamente carnal y por su mirada fija y su boca entreabierta, Kenshin pensaba lo mismo que ella. Le sonrió y se fundieron en un beso largo y tierno. Sin pasiones, ni arrebatos. Simplemente dulce. Para marcar quien pertenecía a quien. Cuando se separaron, Kaoru continuo con su labor, sin prisas. Disfrutando cada simple roce, cada visión. Al final, él rió.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunto intrigada.

"Parece como si me hubieses hecho el amor, con la mirada..." Rió. Ella enarco una ceja. "Nunca pensé decir esto, pero repentinamente me siento violado..."

"_Battousai_ diciendo eso, ¿Quién lo hubiese creído?" Kenshin la miro serio y le pudo rápidamente un dedo en la boca, callándola.

"No digas nunca más ese nombre, por favor..." Pidió con la cabeza agachada. Kaoru sintió pánico. "No _tú_..."

"Lo siento, yo..." Kenshin ladeo su cabeza y la miro, tiernamente.

"Me encanta cuando decís mi verdadero nombre..." Kaoru sonrió tímidamente. El que una persona con tanta sangre encima, como él, le estuviese pidiendo algo tan intimo, la lleno de alegría. Más porque, al parecer, ese último tiempo juntos había cimentado en su corazón el sentimiento que creía haber tenido, desde el principio por él. Que lo amaba, como nadie.

"Kenshin..." El aludido beso la mano de la pelinegra. "Kenshin" Beso su brazo. "Kenshin" Beso su cuello. "Kenshin..." Beso su boca.

"Muchas gracias, Kaoru..." Le sonrió. Kenshin quito las toallas mojadas, tirándolas lejos y la abrazo, haciendo que Kaoru se apoyase en su pecho y los cubrió con un cobertor grande. Suspiro, aspirando el aroma a vainilla y madreselva. Kaoru olía condenadamente bien. Ella agarro sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlas y a hacerle masajes suaves. Kenshin se dejo llevar por el único contacto relajante, sus caricias. Kaoru era fogosa, algo totalmente contrario a Tomoe. Kenshin abrió sus ojos, repentinamente. Recordar a Tomoe, en aquellos magníficos momentos era señal de que todavía recordaba patentemente que tenía una relación con ella. Que tenía una mujer. Que no era Kaoru y que deseaba terminar, cuanto antes. Miro hacía el fuego. Hasta antes de conocer a Kaoru, había creído que su destino era estar con Tomoe y seguir con aquella guerra que solo lograba sacar lo peor de él y enloquecerlo. Había pensado que lo mejor era continuar hacia adelante y perderse entre aquel delirio enceguecedor, para evitar todo contacto con su miserable realidad. Con la fría y dolorosa realidad que le tocaba vivir junto a Tomoe. Pero haberla conocido había supuesto una total revolución para él. Con Kaoru se comportaba egoísta, caprichoso, dulce y tierno. Como si fuese un niño. Podía ser él mismo y vivir junto a todas las emociones que se le habían negado desde niño. Que el mismo y los demás, le habían negado. Unos impresionantes ojos azules electrizantes entraron en su campo de visión, haciéndolo volver de sus pensamientos.

"Un beso por tus pensamientos…"Kaoru lo beso rápidamente y se rió de él. "Ahora quiero saber qué es lo que estabas pensando"

"Eso no es válido, ¿sabías?" Presumió. "Me tendiste una trampa sin posibilidad de opción…"

"¿Acaso no te gusto?" Pregunto ella, haciendo un mohín. Kenshin rió.

"Por supuesto…" Ella lo miraba como si fuese lo único realmente interesante en toda la habitación. Aquello le gusto e hizo que se sonrojara. Ninguna mujer antes lo había mirado de aquella manera. Como si fuese valioso y realmente espacial. ¿Cómo alguien tan preciosa como ella, podía considerar siquiera estar con alguien, como él? Aún sabiendo lo de su pasado. ¿Sería capaz de soportar sus demonios? Tomoe simplemente los ignoraba y con ello, ignoraba gran parte del alma misma de Kenshin. ¿Sería capaz Kaoru, después de mostrarle todo sobre él, seguir manteniendo la fortaleza que tenía y mantenerse a su lado? "Pero quisiera saber si sos capaz de soportar más…" Kaoru parpadeo.

"¿Cómo?" Kenshin sonrió.

"Nada…" Se removió. "Lo mejor será que nos vistamos, no vaya a ser que regrese Kaede y nos encuentre así…" Se levantaron, se vistieron y cada uno regreso a sus actividades. Se sentaron a almorzar, los dos solos y conversaron sobre Kaoru. Sus gustos, algunas anécdotas. Ella solo le hablaba de los escasos buenos recuerdos que tenía. La guerra ya era suficiente como para contar más cosas malas. Kenshin rió varias veces, como si ese momento se fuese a terminar en cualquier momento. No podía entender por qué con Kaoru sentía aquella tranquilidad y paz tan grande. Estaba a gusto y deseo poder vivir con ella. Solos, los dos juntos.

"Me extraña que Kaede aún no haya regresado…"Dijo preocupada Kaoru. Kenshin hizo un movimiento brusco; agarro el brazo de Kaoru y la llevo lejos de las puertas y las ventanas. "Pero ¿Qué…"

"Calla…" Ordeno Kenshin. Kaoru miro la espalda del pelirrojo. No entendía su proceder.

"¿Kenshin?" El aludido se volteo y la miro.

"Quédate aquí…" ordeno duro. Kaoru parpadeo, nunca antes él le había hablado de una manera tan cortante. "No quiero que te muevas, escuches lo que escuches… ¿enten…" Unos golpes provenientes, desde la puerta principal, callo lo que Kenshin quería decirle. Los golpes fueron cada vez más fuertes. Kenshin se paro y Salió de la cocina, rápidamente. Escucho tres ruidos secos y un grito. Kaoru no pudo resistirlo más y corrió hacía la puerta. Si algo le pasaba a Kenshin, jamás se lo perdonaría.

"¡Kenshin!" una escena un poco peculiar, se grabo en sus ojos. Kenshin siendo golpeado por la espada de madera de un niño, mientras este le gritaba cosas in entendibles.

"¡Espera, Yahiko!" Trataba de decir Kenshin, cubriéndose de los golpes. Era obvio que el pelirrojo sentía un real aprecio por el niño, si no hace rato hubiese usado su mal carácter y lo hubiese detenido.

"¡Maldito pelirrojo!" Bramo. "¡Todos estamos en el frente y tu aquí…" Yahiko miro a Kaoru. "Dándote una cana al aire!!" Kaoru enrojeció.

"¡Oye, yo no soy ninguna cana de nada!" Chillo la pelinegra. Kenshin suspiro.

"Sinceramente ha bajado el nivel de las mujeres con las que estas…" Aprecio Yahiko, preocupado. Observo a Kaoru, con una ceja levantada. "Tomoe la desaprobaría…" Kaoru callo por completo, mirando hacia otro lado. Aún sabiendo que ella era la segunda, le dolía saber que aún estaba Tomoe. Allí, como un fantasma entre los dos. Kenshin le saco la espada de madera.

"Quiero que me digas que está sucediendo…" Pregunto. "¿Cómo es que nos encontraste?"

"Un espía, como yo, siempre tiene sus recursos…"

"Y porque si sabías donde estábamos ¿No nos delataste antes?" Cuestiono el pelirrojo. Yahiko miro desconfiadamente a Kaoru.

"Simplemente creí necesario darte algo de tiempo para encontrar a la _fea_…" Kaoru arrugo su ceño.

"¿Fea?"

"Quiero que me contes todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora…" Yahiko asintió. Kenshin se volteo y miro a Kaoru. "¿Podrías dejarnos solos?" Ella enarco una ceja.

"Estoy más que involucrada con esto, ¿Por qué deberías dejarme afuera justo ahora?"

"Por que esto no te incumbe…" Dijo tajante. Kaoru no iba a ceder.

"Sí que me incumbe… Todo sobre Kaede, sobre porque me estaban buscando a mi…" Apunto Kaoru seria. "Todo me incumbe…"

"He dicho que esto no te incumbe y es así… ahora andate…" ordeno duramente. Kenshin no podía involucrarla. No cuando las cosas podían ponerse feas y violentas. "He dicho…"

"Te oí pero no pienso obedecerte…" Remarco molesta. "No voy a dejar que nadie más me de ordenes…" Dijo dolida. No entendía aquella actitud de Kenshin de alejarla. Yahiko miro asombrado a la mujer. Nunca antes ninguna mujer lo había enfrentado de esa manera. Incluso Tomoe había tenido que ceder en el último instante. Pero ella no parecía querer hacerlo. Kenshin la agarro violentamente del brazo y la zamarreo. Kaoru sintió pánico por instantes, pero lo que más le hizo sentir miedo fue su mirada. No había ningún color lavanda, ni tampoco ninguna expresión cariñosa. En su lugar, Kenshin la miraba como solo _Battousai_ podía mirar a sus enemigos. Con desprecio.

"Te dije que esto no te incumbe…" La soltó como si quemara. "Ahora vete…" Kaoru bajo su cabeza y miro su muñeca, que tenía las marcas del agarre de Kenshin. Un gran dolor se asentó en su pecho. Kenshin estaba dándole la espalda a medida que iba hacía Yahiko.

"¡No!" Chillo con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡¿Por qué me tratas ahora así?! ¡¿Qué significo todo este tiempo juntos?! ¿Cómo podes ser tan cariñoso y amable en un momento y luego transformarte en _esto_?" Kenshin se volteo y la miro.

"_Esto_ es lo que soy…" Dijo fríamente. "Y por favor no creas que fuiste alguien especial… Desde el principio sabías que yo tenía mujer y aún así seguiste conmigo… Creí que entenderías que esto lo hago todo el tiempo, es por diversión más que por otra cosa… pero siempre vuelvo con Tomoe…" Yahiko vio que Kenshin apretaba su mandíbula y sus manos, pero no dijo palabra. Kaoru, con la cabeza agachada, solo pudo llorar. Como Si aquello fuese lo único que podía reconfortar un poco el dolor increíble que estaba sintiendo. "Siempre… Y no pienso dejarla…" Kaoru se fue corriendo hacía las habitaciones y para cuando se escucho una puerta ser azotada, Kenshin ya se había sentado junto a la chimenea, mirando directamente al fuego. Yahiko se sentó frente a su amigo pelirrojo.

"No creo que eso fuera acertado…" Completo el niño, mirando también el fuego. "Después de todo, le mentiste… Tú nunca haces eso todo el tiempo… Tomoe ha sido la única mujer con la que te has relacionado toda tu vida…"

"Ella fue solo un pasatiempo para matar el aburrimiento, Yahiko…" Kenshin cruzo sus brazos y sus ojos dorados brillaron peligrosamente dándole frente a la mirada de Yahiko. "Puedes decir que estuve mucho tiempo sin Tomoe…" Yahiko enarco una ceja sin creerle en lo más mínimo. Carraspeo y recordó que no tenía demasiado tiempo.

"Lo que es más importante te necesitan en el frente…" Se apresuro a decir. Kenshin lo miro directamente.

"¿Al frente? ¿Qué queres decir?" Yahiko le explico detalladamente la situación por la que estaban pasando. La cantidad de hombres que habían perdido y cuáles eran los enemigos que estaban batallando directamente con los _Inshin Shishi_. Kenshin solo se limitaba a absorber la información. Para cuando se detuvo, Yahiko se removió algo incomodo.

"Ósea que Mutsuhito está aquí…" Susurro el pelirrojo, pensando. Yahiko suspiro, Kenshin nunca diría ni revelaría ninguna clase de emoción al saber que el líder de los _Inshin Shishi_ estaba Kyoto. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro que siguiera tan impasible cuando supiese toda la información.

"Hay otra cosa…" Kenshin poso sus duros ojos dorados en Yahiko, quien se sobresalto. Pese a ser su amigo y compañero, siempre tendría reservas en cuanto a que el asesino más famoso de todo Japón lo mirase directamente a los ojos. "Es algo que quizás te sorprenda…"

"Dila ya…" ordeno.

"Kaoru es hija de Mutsuhito y Kumatsu…" Kenshin lo miro fijamente, como si en él pudiese encontrar la respuesta a algo maravilloso. Ese tiempo puso muy nervioso a Yahiko. El pelirrojo se levanto de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacía otro, hablando en voz baja y maldiciendo a todos. Yahiko parpadeo. Kenshin nunca se había comportado de aquella manera, siempre reprimía sus emociones al máximo, no importaba cuan molesto, triste o irascible estaba. Siempre mantenía la compostura y sus años de asesino le habían enseñado a manejar cualquier tipo de emoción. "¿Kenshin?"

"¡Diablos!" Rugió, golpeando una silla que estaba cerca. Kenshin se volteo y miro impasible a Yahiko. "¿Estás seguro que tu información es fidedigna?"

"Mutsuhito mismo encaro a Kumatsu y ella fue quien revelo todo…" Kenshin maldijo una vez más y Yahiko pudo ver que los ojos de Kenshin cambiaban de color a un limpio color lavanda. Yahiko sopeso la idea de que quizás no estuviese bien de la vista, pero cuando se restregó los ojos dos veces y volvió a mirar a su amigo, supo que estaba en lo correcto: a Kenshin se le cambiaban el color de ojos. "Creo entender tu irritación…" Dijo Yahiko, deteniendo a Kenshin en el acto. "Cuando estas con Tomoe, eres tan impasible e impenetrable como lo es _Battousai_ mismo… Pero cuando estas con Kaoru Kamiya, sos simplemente un humano más… Te exasperas, te pone nervioso e incluso te saca de tus casillas…" Kenshin apretó sus puños, el que Yahiko entendiese exactamente como se sentía no le hacía ninguna gracia en lo absoluto, solo lograba ponerlo de muy mal humor. "Es por eso que Kaoru se convierte en un obstáculo… por que logra _alterarte_…"

"Cierra la boca…" Yahiko vio a Kenshin caminando hacía la cocina, saliendo y entrando dos veces, para luego perderse en el otro lado de la casa. Unos instantes después, Kenshin traía a Kaoru, quien miraba distraídamente el suelo con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. El pelirrojo le arrojo una bolsa vieja a Yahiko. "Eso es para el viaje…"

"¿Viaje?" Pregunto el niño.

"Kamiya y tu irán hacía el cuartel general…" Asevero mientras enfundaba fuertemente su katana. "Lo mejor será partir ahora así llegaran antes de que anochezca… Yahiko, tú conoces el camino más rápido y más seguro… Hazla llegar…" Ordeno mientras apagaba el fuego de la chimenea. Yahiko vio que Kaoru desviaba su mirada hacía la figura de Kenshin, que estaba a espalda de ellos y lo miraba dolida y anhelante. Algo incomodo de ver.

"¿Y tú a donde iras?" Kenshin se volteo y miro a Yahiko.

"Al frente… ¿A dónde si no?" Yahiko tomo su mochila y la cargo en la espalda. "Ustedes saldrán primero…" Kenshin se acercó hasta la ventana y miro a través de ella, con recaudos. "Ahora…" Yahiko tomo apresuradamente la muñeca de Kaoru, quien seguía sin hablar y salieron de la casa, corriendo en dirección opuesto a la casa. Sin siquiera mirar atrás, Yahiko condujo a Kaoru a través de los inmensos árboles y solo lograron parar cuando ella parecía quedarse sin fuerzas y su cuerpo resultaba más pesado. Yahiko se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie a la redonda y dejo que Kaoru cayese al suelo apoyándose en un árbol. La pelinegra daba grandes bocanadas, desesperadamente, como si quisiera retener el aire dentro de sus pulmones por mucho más tiempo del debido. Solo cuando escucho unos gemidos Yahiko logro alzar su cabeza para descubrir que Kaoru estaba llorando. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para replicar cuando una torrencial lluvia cayó sobre ellos, sin piedad. Como si el cielo entendiese los dolorosos sentimientos de Kaoru, se largo mucho más fuerte; Y Yahiko agradeció que el ruido de la lluvia pudiese cubrir los intensos sollozos de Kaoru, en esos momentos, porque estaba seguro que no hubiese sabido que decir en aquellas circunstancias. Solo pudo sentarse junto a ella, mientras transcurría tanto la lluvia como su pena. Y si de algo estaba seguro es que aquella mujer estaba enamorada de su amigo. Pasado un tiempo, cuando las lluvias se calmaron, Kaoru se seco el rostro con sus mangas y se levanto de donde estaba, sorprendiéndolo.

"Lo necesitaba…" Susurro con voz ronca. "Gracias por tu amabilidad…" Yahiko parpadeo, para luego levantarse del suelo y sacudirse el trasero.

"Que no se te haga costumbre…" Dijo enérgico. "Ahora lo mejor es avanzar… Seguramente hay muchos hombres de los Shinsengumi por allí tratando de secuestrarte…" Volvieron a caminar por la misma ruta de antes, apresurando el paso.

"¿Y por qué lo Shinsengumi tendrían como objetivo atraparme?" Rió, despacio. "¿Estás loco?"

"Es una larga historia…" Dijo Yahiko.

"Tenemos tiempo…" Aseguro ella, curiosa. Yahiko se puso nervioso.

"No me corresponde a mi decírtela…" Contesto. "Si no a otras personas…"

"No es justo… lanzar la información y esconder el resto…" Repuso irritada.

"Pues te aguantas…" Kaoru miro mal a Yahiko, quien ni siquiera la miro. Después de todo, lo mejor era evitar el tema y ya. ¡Él y su divina boca! Un silencio se aguanto entre ambos. Tan filoso y tenso que Yahiko tuvo que caminar rígido.

"Oye…" Susurro apenas ella, asustándolo.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Podrías dejar eso?" Replico enojado.

"Lo siento…" Kaoru camino pensativa. Mirando los árboles y los diferentes dibujos que formaban las ramas, encima de ellos. "¿Ella es hermosa?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ella… Tomoe…" Susurro apenas. Yahiko volteo su cabeza y la miro, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso ella era masoquista? "Es… ¿bonita?" Él sopeso la respuesta. Era realmente delicado el tema, como para que ella viniese a hablar de repente tan libremente sobre eso.

"Es una mujer…" Dijo simplemente. "A los ojos de los hombres adultos, supongo que todas las mujeres son bonitas…" Kaoru rió.

"Es muy amables eso que dijiste…" Yahiko, totalmente sonrojado, frunció su ceño. Caminaron por más de medio día, bajo la vigilancia constante de Yahiko. Tenía que cumplir su promesa y llevar sana y salva a la hija de su jefe. Kaoru iba tambaleante y cansada. A pesar de haber entrenado cosas básicas con Sanosuke, no estaba en completa forma como para aguantar todo aquello. Apuro un poco el paso cuando vio a el techo del hospedaje.

"Vamos, mira… ya casi estamos cerca…" Señalo. Kaoru alzo el rostro del suelo y sonrió cuando se encontró cerca de los acostumbrados alrededores del hospedaje. Con un último esfuerzo, corrió detrás de Yahiko, quien le llevaba considerablemente la delantera. Cuando doblo en una esquina tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y la boca con las manos. La calle que daba al hospedaje estaba repleto de hombres con distintos grados de heridas. El olor a sangre fue demasiado que Kaoru cayó al suelo y vomito allí mismo. Yahiko corrió hacía ella. "Kaoru, ¿estas bien'?... Oye…" La aludida volvió a vomitar, dos veces más, sin poder soportar el olor, el cansancio y la visión llena de sangre.

"¡Kaoru!" Yahiko vio que Megumi y Misao corrían hacía el, preocupadas. Kaoru cayó al suelo en cuanto Yahiko se descuido. Megumi llego a su lado, lo corrió y le puso su mano en la frente.

"Tiene fiebre…" Dijo, consternada. "Lo mejor será que la llevemos a una habitación…" Yahiko miro sorprendido a las dos mujeres que estaban cubiertas de sangre. Misao asintió.

"De acuerdo, yo cuidare de ella…" Anuncio. "Y tú, enano, gracias por traerla…"

"Era mi deber, ¿no?" Corrió junto a ellas, a través de todos los hombres heridos de su clan. Se detuvo a saludar a Shinomori y las acompaño. Entraron apresuradas, subieron escaleras y corrieron a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Kaoru. La dejaron en el fotón, consiguieron agua y compresas y comenzaron a tratar de bajarle la fiebre. Yahiko se quedo en todo momento, tratando de ayudar, abanicando el cuerpo de Kaoru.

"Bien, yo debo regresar con los heridos… si siguen poniéndole compresas frías y abanicando viento frió, la fiebre definitivamente bajara…" Para cuando Megumi se fue, a Yahiko le dolían los brazos.

"Oye, cámbiame…" Misao le saco la lengua.

"Ni lo sueñes…" Yahiko, frunció su ceño y la fulmino con la mirada. Misao se concentro en el cuerpo aún caliente de su amiga. Kaoru parecía estar bajo un profundo y doloroso suelo, ya que de vez en cuando se volteaba y hacía gestos dolorosos. Solo rezaba por que se le pasara lo que le estaba sucediendo. Porque, estaba segura que una vez que despertara, tendría que reunir todas sus fuerzas para soportar lo que se le venía.

**0o0o0**

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!" Grito, desaforada Misao, tratando de tirársele encima. Sanosuke alcanzo a agarrarla por los brazos. Sin embargo, no contó con que Megumi estaba libre y se le acerco corriendo a Kenshin, solo para darle una fuerte bofetada, que estaba seguro lo habían oído en todo el hospedaje.

"¿Pero qué diantres? ¡Megumi!" Grito Sano, sorprendido. Kenshin ni siquiera se movió un ápice. Sanosuke soltó a Misao y tomo de la muñeca bruscamente, a su mujer. "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Megumi tenía la expresión de latente desprecio en su cara.

"Eres un demonio…" Le lanzo Megumi, tratando de soltarse. "¿Cómo pudiste?" Sanosuke se puso frente a Kenshin.

"Necesitas calmarte primero, mujer…" Dijo. "¿Se puede saber de qué acusas a un hombre recién llegado de la guerra, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llegar a su habitación, cambiarse, bañarse o alimentarse siquiera?" Misao observo, tanto a Sanosuke como a Kenshin, ambos tenían sangre seca por todo su cuerpo, así como sus ropas gastadas y rasgadas. Y alguna que otra herida de importancia.

"¡Este _hombre_, como tú le llamas…" Acuso Misao, irritada. "Se acostó con Kaoru y la dejo tirada!" Sanosuke se quedo en blanco, para luego girarse hacía un mudo Kenshin.

"¿Podes asegurar eso?" Pregunto algo tenso, el luchador.

"Yo misma lo comprobé…" Dijo Megumi. "Como parte de mi rutina que llevaba en el _Okiya_, siempre me tocaba hacer las revisaciones medicas correspondientes a cada una… Soy médico, ¿lo olvidas?" Misao asintió. "Y puedo decir con seguridad que Kaoru ya no es una _maiko_…"

"¿Y cómo atribuyen esa responsabilidad a Kenshin sin pruebas?" Pregunto, tratando de no creerlo.

"Es fácil… ¿Quién ha desaparecido prácticamente el mismo tiempo que Kaoru? ¿Quién ha vuelto al mismo tiempo que ella? ¿No es demasiada coincidencia?"

"Eso no es suficiente como para acusar a Kenshin…" Argumento Sanosuke.

"Pregúntaselo a Yahiko…" Comento Megumi. "Él nos contó que encontró a Kaoru y a Kenshin en una casa abandona en medio de uno de los bosques alejados de aquí… ¿Qué es más contundente que eso?" Sanosuke se volteo hacía Kenshin y lo miro.

"¿Es verdad eso?" Pregunto, despacio. Kenshin levanto su mirada y unas pupilas doradas recorrieron las caras de las tres personas que estaban cuestionándolo.

"Si, es verdad…" Dijo seriamente. El guerrero apretó sus puños.

"¡Jou-chan no es uno más de tus otros juguetes, Kenshin!" Grito Sanosuke. "¡Ella es especial!" Kenshin ni siquiera lo miro. "¡¿Cómo te atreviste a meterte con ella sabiendo que estabas con Tomoe?!"

"Ella igual lo sabía… Y aún así, me acepto…" Dijo claramente. No le apetecía en lo absoluto que estuviesen jodiendolo de esa manera, luego de haber matado a tanta gente. No estaba de humor.

"Lo que has hecho es imperdonable…" Completo Misao. "¿Y ahora? Supongo que pretenderás hacerte responsable, ¿no?"

"Si cada hombre tuviera que pagarle a cada mujer con la que se acuesta… Los hombres estaríamos endeudados, ¿no?"

"¡Maldito!" Grito Megumi. "¡Kaoru no es ninguna _puta_!"

"Y yo no soy ningún benefactor…" Paso a su lado. "Soy un asesino…" Camino hasta alejarse lo suficiente. "Que no se les olvide para la próxima vez que me incordien… No los volveré a tolerar" Misao quiso seguirlo, pero Sanosuke la detuvo.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Voy a hacer que se coma sus palabras…" Dijo Misao, tratando se zafarse. Sanosuke tomo la muñeca de Megumi y las arrastro hacía la habitación de Kaoru.

"Lo mejor será que se tranquilicen…" Sanosuke se sentó junto a la ventana. Observo atentamente a Kaoru, quien al parecer estaba delirando. Llamaba a Kenshin entre fiebres y delirios, con una dulzura que seguramente hubiese derretido hasta el más sólido corazón.

"¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos cuando nos enteramos que el asesino más peligroso de Japón se acostó con nuestra amiga, quien es nada más y nada menos que hija del futuro emperador?" Misao apretó sus puños. "¡OH, sí!… Me siento muy relajada…"

"No creo que sea justo echarle toda la culpa a Kenshin…" Dijo Sanosuke. Misao bufo.

"Ya sabía yo que entre hombre se protegen…"

"No es por eso…" Protesto. "Él tiene razón al decir que las relaciones son de a dos…"

"¡Entonces la violo!" Se horrorizo, Misao. Megumi bufo.

"¡No seas estúpida! No hay señales de violencia…" Se apresuro a decir la doctora. Misao miro por la ventana.

"¿Quién en su sano juicio se acostaría con alguien tan despreciable y tan frío?" Dedujo.

"Todos sabemos que Kaoru tenía cierta debilidad por Kenshin, desde antes…" Razono Sanosuke. "Aún que no me guste admitirlo, si acusamos a Kenshin de aprovecharse de Kaoru… No podemos dejar a Kaoru libre de todo pecado… Después de todo, si ella accedió quiere decir que lo hizo sabiendo que él tenía ya una mujer…" Ante aquel argumento, Misao y Megumi no pudieron continuar despotricando contra Kenshin Himura. Luego de eso, solo pudieron quedarse sentados, esperando a que Kaoru despertase y les aclarase varios puntos. Cuando alguien subió a avisarles que la cena estaba casi y lista y los esperaban en el salón, únicamente Megumi y Sanosuke pudieron bajar a comer. Misao se quedo con Kaoru. En cuanto entraron al comedor, sintieron un aura pesada. La guerra siempre dejaba secuelas. Megumi observo que Kojiro llevaba una muleta y estaba junto a un lastimado Oda. Más allá, Idzuka y Akira, Conversaban animadamente. Al final del salón, Kenshin Himura y Aoshi Shinomori hablaban despacio, como si quisieran que nadie escuchara. Megumi apretó sus labios cuando vio a Tomoe impecablemente sentada junto a Kenshin. Sonrió para sus adentros, cuando se sentó, tratando de imaginarse que cara pondría la arpía si supiese que su hombre había sido de otra.

"Simplemente me da asco…" Susurro Megumi apenas. Sanosuke siguió la mirada de su mujer que recayó en Kenshin.

"Aquí tenes que comportarte, Megumi…" Dijo. "Nada de escándalos…"

"El solo pensar que con unas cuantas palabras mías puedo cambiar esa cara de perra impasible que tiene…" Rugió con ira, la mujer. Sanosuke parpadeo.

"A veces no entiendo porque es que le tienes tanto odio…" Megumi miro indignada a Sano.

"Kaoru no sabe defenderse correctamente… por eso, yo soy su ángel guardián…" Dijo convencida. "Cualquiera que se meta con Kaoru, merece la muerte…"

"Creo que estas exagerando…" Unos ruidos fuertes, junto a unos pasos decididos, hicieron que todo el mundo hiciese silencio. Unos gritos llegaron a oídos de todos.

"¡Señor!"

"¡Hermano!"

"¡No! ¡Mi hija está aquí, quiero verla!"

"¡Mutsuhito esto no es el mejor momento!" La voz, Megumi la reconoció como la de Kumatsu.

"¿Y cuando lo es?" Bramo, imponente. "¡Es mi hija y como tal, no se la debe hacer esperar!" Camino a través del pasillo, pasando por la puerta entre abierta del comedor, por donde todos los presentes pudieron observar pasar a Kumatsu, Kogoro y a otros dos hombres detrás de un apresurado Mutsuhito.

"¡Diablos!" Megumi se levanto, de donde estaba sentada y corrió, alejándose por el pasillo. Corrió subiendo las escaleras y para cuando quiso entrar, dos hombres le negaron el paso. "¡Oigan, no pueden negarme el paso! ¡Quiero entrar!"

"El señor Mutsuhito nos prohibió dejar pasar a nadie" Dijo uno. "No puede pasar…" Megumi, suspiro. Entendía perfectamente. Mutsuhito era su padre y ella necesitaba saberlo. Pero no sabía si en su estado podría soportarlo. "¡Misao!"

"Megumi…"

"¿No se suponía que tu deberías estar adentro?" Dijo.

"Me echaron…" Miro hacía la puerta. "Entiendo… Son sus padres, después de todo…"

"Pero no sé si en su estado deba…" Intento decir Megumi.

"No te preocupes, cuando ellos llegaron ella ya estaba despierta…"

"Eso me preocupa… ¿Cómo lo tomara?"

"No te preocupes… ella es fuerte…" Dijo Misao. "Lo superara…"

"Eso espero…"

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora!!:** _Gracias totales por todo el apoyo!!! Quiero decirles a todos, que por más que pase lo peor, nunca voy a dejar este fics… Solo ténganme paciencia… Por favor, pido disculpas si esperaron mucho. También le agradezco a todos sus apoyo… También, leí por ahí que alguien me había dicho que me fijara mejor en el verdadero Oficio o la verdadera naturaleza de una Geisha… _

_Querida lectora, espero que leas mejor mis notas al pie de las publicaciones, en el primer capítulo de este Fics, aclare que soy plenamente consciente del verdadero oficio de una Geisha, se que son mujeres de entretención y arte… También se perfectamente que no son prostitutas, ni nada por el estilo… Leí "Memorias de una Geisha" y también vi la película… Pero sinceramente si me recomendas ese tipo de lectura, caemos en lo mismo… No creo que el libro errado de Arthur, pueda ilustrarme, ya que las tratan de lo mismo que yo estoy tratando a las Geishas en mi Fics… No creo que el libro les haga justicia a las Geishas… _

_Como bien dije primeramente y ese es mi pensamiento, en el Fics por razones obvias… utilice a las Geishas como algo que no son… Pero únicamente porque así lo necesitaba yo. Espero que hayan comprendido. Muchas Gracias por todo el apoyo!! Los quiero!!! Sigan leyendo que por ustedes yo escribo!!! Es lo que hay!!! _

_Besos y Éxitos!!!_


	13. Posesión y Dolor

**Posesión y Dolor **

_No sé si es que cumplió ya su destino,  
si alcanzó perfección o si acabado  
este amor a su límite ha llegado  
sin dar un paso más en su camino.  
_

_¡Qué juntos los dos estábamos!  
¿Quién el cuerpo? ¿Quién el alma?  
Nuestra separación última,  
¡qué muerte fue tan amarga!_

Ahora dentro de mí llevo  
mi alta soledad delgada.

**0o0o0**

Kaoru ni siquiera tuvo ganas de levantarse de la cama, pese a que la fiebre y los delirios ya se le habían sanado. Pese a que Megumi y Misao, estuvieron molestándola para que se levantase. Pese a que Noriko y Ami estuvieron tratando de conversar con ella. No quería ver a nadie y mucho menos hablar. Le dolían los ojos, la cabeza y el estomago. Aún no podía creer lo que le había sucedido. No entendía, o se negaba a entender, los hechos sucedidos hace instantes. Sentía entumecidas sus manos y un intenso frío en sus piernas. Fijo su mirada en el techo, como venía haciendo hace tres horas. ¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle eso?

_Sus padres_.

Únicamente cuando llevo una mano a su rostro, se dio cuenta de que lagrimas bajaban precipitadamente por sus mejillas. Se sentó sobre el futón y se seco con la manga de su Yukata. Una ira seguida de cerca por un dolor interminable anestesio cualquier pensamiento oscuro que pudiera estar teniendo. Sus padres, estaban vivos. Ambos. Sanos y corruptos. Maliciosamente mentirosos. Los dos. Crueles. Desesperadamente autosuficientes. Mirándola, como si ella hubiese cometido el error de existir. Mutsuhito. Un hombre al que nunca antes había visto, pero que se presentaba ante ella usando la excusa de que no sabía de su existencia. Alguien que esperaba que ella olvidase años de soledad y desamparo en tan solo segundos y le proponía _empezar de nuevo_.

Como si eso fuese posible. ¿Empezar de nuevo? ¿Ella? ¿Cuándo un día antes, la única persona que había logrado conquistar su corazón en ese mundo, la había abandonado, usado y tirado? Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que tenía un pensamiento de la misma naturaleza. Nunca podría empezar de nuevo, porque precisamente ellos, se habían encargado de borrar esa esperanza. Y lo que más le dolía. La persona que había vivido junto a ella. La persona en la que había confiado. La mujer que había visto miles de veces las injusticias de _Okami_ para con ella, y no había hecho nada. Había dejado que la golpearan, sin razón. Había dejado que sufriera, frente a sus ojos. Jamás la había defendido, cuidado o velado por ella. Y había estado ahí. Asumiendo más el papel de un simple testigo. Pero ella no era un testigo: ¡Era _su_ madre! ¡La había tenido allí, todo este tiempo, sin saber! ¡Y ella sabía que tenía una hija, que vivían allí! ¡Kumatsu sabía quién era su hija y no había hecho nada!

Cayó sobre el futón, nuevamente, para golpear el suelo y soltar más lágrimas. No podía. No podía entender sus razones. Por más empeño que Mutsuhito hubiese puesto tratando de recomponer o dar razones para las acciones de Kumatsu. Tanto Kumatsu, como ella y él sabían que Kaoru nunca entendería esas razones. Y no la aceptaría. O quizás el dolor la estaba cegando. Pero de algo estaba segura, no podría olvidar. Ni tampoco podría dejar de lado, que Kumatsu tenía consciencia de todas las cosas que le pasaban, sin siquiera mover un solo pelo por ella. El dolor de cabeza amenazaba con dejarla inconsciente, cuando alguien toco suavemente la puerta. Kaoru sin ganas, ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba. No quería hablar, ni tampoco ver a alguien. Solo deseaba que la dejaran en paz. El desliz de la puerta, la alarmo. Unas pocas pisadas acercándose y una absurda tos roncas, hicieron que se volteara.

"Sabía que no estabas durmiendo…" Un Sanosuke alto y recién bañado, la miraba atentamente mientras se sentaba cerca del futón. Kaoru le dio la espalda. "¿Qué? ¿Estás de mal humor? Bueno lamento informarte que eso no es nuevo para mí, Jou-chan…"

"Quiero estar sola…"

"¿Y qué? Yo quiero que los malditos Shinsengumi desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra, ¿Y piensas que solo con decirlo se va a volver realidad?" Bromeo Sano. "Hablando en serio… Supongo que es por lo de tus padres, ¿no?"

"Soy huérfana, ¿lo olvidas?"

"Mutsuhito y Kumatsu son tus padres, ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?... abajo todo el mundo está hablando de eso…" Kaoru se levanto y golpeo en el hombro a Sanosuke. "¡Hey!"

"¡Quiero estar sola!" Grito Kaoru, mirándolo de mala manera. "Hace unos momentos unas personas extrañas entraron en mi habitación, me despertaron, me dijeron cosas inentendibles y ¡¿tu llegas y pretendes que yo te reciba con los brazos abiertos y te cuente todo?!"

"No…" Dijo serio Sano. "Quiero que no te encierres en tu mundo, como una niña pequeña…" La miro serio. "Quiero que enfrentes esto, como la mujer que eres…" Kaoru soltó lágrimas, antes de mirarlo y dejar que él, la viera así.

"No lo entiendes, ¿no?" Susurro. "Ellos me abandonaron… me dejaron… Mutsuhito quizás no supiese pero ella…" Espeto, con la cabeza baja. Sanosuke la abrazo.

"Quizás a ella puedes odiarla… pero a él…" Sanosuke suspiro. Kaoru apoyo sus brazos alrededor de su amigo. "A él debes darle una oportunidad… Después de todo, anda por todo el hospedaje diciendo que sos su hija y que todos debemos tratarte como tal…"

"Yo…" Sanosuke la abrazo más fuerte y dejo que ella llorara. Kaoru se aferro a Sano, como si con el pudiese limpiar todas y cada una de las lagrimas que su corazón trataba de ocultar. Lloro durante un buen rato y cuando no pudo más se desplomo en el futón. Sanosuke sonrió, la arropo y se quedo a su lado. Kaoru era la única amiga que había tenido en aquellos tiempos difíciles y no iba a dejar que sufriera más de lo que él creería conveniente. Ya hablaría con Kenshin al respecto, también. Megumi entro en la habitación, cuando Sanosuke estaba abriendo la ventana. Él se acerco, la abrazo y la beso.

"¿Te fue bien?" Pregunto ella, mirando a Kaoru. Sano asintió. "Duele…"

"¿Eh?"

"Duele saber que ella no confía ni en mi, ni en Misao, para contar sus cosas…" Dijo con nostalgia. "Tuviste que venir tu, para que ella pudiera descargarse…" Él la movió contra su cuerpo, ligeramente.

"Dame un poco de crédito, amor…" Repuso Sano, contrariado. "Somos amigos desde niños y somos algo similares…" Megumi enarco una ceja.

"¡¿Estúpidos, idiotas y desesperadamente cabezotas?!" Concluyo la mujer. Sanosuke bufo, ofendido.

"No… Valerosos, fuertes y nos gusta vivir nuestro dolor en solitario…" Sanosuke miro a Kaoru. "Ella más que yo… está acostumbrada a llevar este tipo de cargas…" Megumi se separo de él y camino hasta la ventana abierta. Contrariamente, enfrente la ventana también estaba abierta y podía verse a una Tomoe junto Kenshin, ambos abrazados y de espalda a ellos. Inmediatamente Megumi cerró la ventana, con fuerza.

"Mutsuhito acaba de anunciarlo…" Sanosuke la miro. "Les dio la bendición… En un mes se casan…" Megumi se sentó en el suelo. El guerrero suspiro. "Presiento que esto va a terminar mal…"

"Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que Kaoru lo descubra…" Sanosuke se meso la cabeza. "Mira, no sé cuanto lo quiera… pero si está enamorada de Kenshin… No creo que podamos hacerla cambiar de parecer…" Dijo. "Ella es muy cabezona…" Megumi volteo su cabeza y poso sus ojos en el menudo cuerpo de su amiga.

"A veces me pregunto por qué precisamente Himura… porque él y no otro…" Cuestiono. "Por que complicarse tanto la vida con el mejor asesino de Japón teniendo a tantos otros hombres… Mejores y más decentes… No la entiendo…" Sanosuke rió.

"Y no creo que la entiendas nunca…" Razono el guerrero, mirándola. "Creo que ella ha sido una de las pocas personas que conoce la verdadera esencia de Kenshin…" Sonrió, nostálgico. "Que se atrevió a mirarlo directamente…"

"¿Un asesino a sangre fría como él, tiene esencia?" Ironizo su mujer. "¡Él es solo un asesino y nada más! Mata para sobrevivir… Sin piedad, sin corazón… No tiene otra razón de ser que aniquilar hombres… Es un muñeco de los Ishin Shishi… ¡Su mejor títere!" Sanosuke se levanto y la miro seriamente.

"¿Sabes? No es bueno prejuzgar a la gente sin siquiera conocerla…" Repuso. "Tú no sabes nada de él…"

"¡Se todo lo que necesito saber!" Chillo, furiosa. "¡Ese hombre, si es que se lo puede llamar así, es un asesino! ¡¿Cómo no podes entender eso?"

"¡Eso no significa que no sea humano!" Bramo Sanosuke. "¡Es una persona, Megumi!"

"¡Es un asesino que uso a Kaoru como quiso y la tiro!" Sanosuke se mantuvo impasible. "¡Eso es todo lo que yo entiendo!"

"¡Pues entiendes poco!" Megumi agrando sus ojos. Sanosuke nunca lo había visto así de dolido. "Él es mi amigo… Y la persona más importante para Kaoru, ¿eso no es suficiente para dejarlo en paz, acaso?" Sanosuke se arrodillo frente a ella. "Tú no los entiendes… Hay cosas, en la vida, que deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas… Lastimosamente muchas veces esas cosas, son imposibles… Cosas que no podríamos tocar nunca… Cosas que jamás, en una vida normal, soñaríamos con tener… Sin embargo, Kenshin consciente de eso… Y Kaoru aún a sabiendas de eso… Ambos, se jugaron y estuvieron juntos… Cumpliendo ese único deseo, en realidad… Quizás el único deseo real y verdadero que podrán tener en esta vida, ¿Por qué no quieres dejarlos ser felices a su manera?"

"Él la uso, Sanosuke…" Dijo cansada, sopesando las palabras de su marido. "La uso como si fuera una olla vieja y la tiro…"

"Sé que lo que te voy a decir, quizás no te guste…" Dijo tranquilo. "Pero, ¿jamás pensaste en la idea de que quizás Kaoru se dejo usar?" Megumi quedo in silencio, unos instantes. Instantes en los cuales, Sanosuke aprovecho para levantarse e ir al lado de Kaoru, para arroparla.

"Eso no tiene sentido…" Dijo Megumi, consternada. "¿Por qué alguien se dejaría usar de esa manera?" Miro a Kaoru. "No… No tiene sentido… Si estas enamorada de alguien, quieres estar a su lado para siempre…"

"Pero, ¿Y si la persona en cuestión ya tiene mujer?" Megumi miro a Sanosuke. "¿Y si lo amas y lo deseas con tantas ganas que sos incapaz de contenerte? Tanto que sos capaz de dejar pasar que es de otra, con tan solo compartir un instante a su lado…" Sanosuke sonrió. "Hay quienes dicen que prefieren estar un instante en el paraíso, antes que no haberlo visto nunca…" Kaoru se removió. "A veces lo mejor es aprender a aceptar…"

"Lo intentare…"

"Es lo mejor… Creo que en estos momentos, lo que más necesita Jou-chan es que la apoyemos…" Megumi se levanto.

"Voy a hablar con Misao… Aún está muy afectada por esto…" Cuando su mujer se fue, Sanosuke abrió la ventana, el calor estaba muy concentrado dentro de la habitación. Para cuando se volteo, vio que Kaoru se esforzaba por levantarse.

"¡Jou-chan! ¿Te sentís mejor?" Sanosuke corrió a su lado, para ayudarla. Kaoru abrió sus ojos, lo miro y le sonrió débilmente.

"Tenes una cara de estúpido…" Dijo. Sano, enarco una ceja.

"¿Así es como tratas a la persona que te ha estado cuidado todo este tiempo?"

"Te lo voy a agradecer apropiadamente, en serio…" Kaoru lo abrazo y le dio un beso en al mejilla. Sanosuke parpadeo y se encontró de lleno con los impresionantes ojos de Kaoru. Inconscientemente Sano, retrocedió. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Aún no te das cuenta?" Grito. "¡Son tus ojos!"

"¡Si, tengo dos!"

"Muy graciosa, desparpajo…" Dijo acido Sanosuke. "Ahora lo mejor será que te vistas por qué bajaremos a buscar algo para comer…" Sanosuke se levanto. "Mírate, estas toda piel y huesos… en cualquier momento desapareces…" Kaoru puso cara de nena.

"Yo no quiero bajar por qué seguro…" Kaoru se quedo blanca.

"No pongas pretextos… vamos…" Tenía la mirada perdida. Sanosuke pasó una mano frente a su cara, pero ella no reacciono. "Pero que…" Se volteo y vio que en la ventana de enfrente, estaba Kenshin de espaldas, limpiando su espada. Camino dos pasos y cerro la ventana, sobresaltándola. "Espero que sea la última vez que te veo, mirándolo… Él está fuera de cualquier consideración y discusión, ¿oíste, Kaoru?… Tú eres la hija de uno de los tres poderosos del Triunvirato… Él es un simple asesino… No podes relacionarte nunca más con él… de ahora en adelante espero que seas más consciente de la posición que vas a tomar a partir de aquí… Tenes que olvidarlo… Tiene que dejar de afectarte, ¿entendido?" Kaoru bajo su mirada y asintió.

"Gracias…" Trato de levantarse pero en seguida, cayó nuevamente al suelo. Sanosuke la alcanzo antes de que se golpeara con el piso.

"Tenes que tener cuidado… Seguramente estas mareada por que el calor que hace allí…" Kaoru asintió. "Aún tenes cara de enferma… ¿Podrás cambiarte sola?"

"Si, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te invite a cambiarme?" Sano enarco una ceja.

"Megumi me mata…" Sanosuke salió al pasillo a esperarla. Una vez que ella termino de vestirse, salieron del pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacía el patio interior del hospedaje. "Lo mejor es que tomes aire fresco…" Kaoru le sonrió. Se sentó en un banco que había allí y se dedico a mirar atentamente todas y cada una de las flores que ahí había. Sanosuke se quedo a su lado, cuidándola. Una sombra extraña, se hizo presente y se arrodillo frente a una sorprendida Kaoru.

"¡Akira! ¿Pero qué demonios?" Chillo Sanosuke, asustándose. El hombre bajo su cabeza y apoyo ambos puños en el suelo.

"Kaoru-dono debe disculparme…" Dijo Akira, aún arrodillado. Kaoru sorprendida, parpadeo.

"¿Kaoru-dono?" Se extraño Sanosuke. Miro hacia arriba, varias ventanas estaban abiertas y muchas cabezas de mujeres y algunos hombres se asomaban divertidos por la situación. Parecía un espectáculo.

"Debe disculparme por no haber podido rescatarla, ni mucho menos cuidarla…" Siguió Akira. "Yo jure protegerla, pero en el momento crucial no fui capaz… Y me siento muy apenado, Kaoru-dono…"

"¿Qué juraste qué?" Grito Sanosuke.

"Ahora que se que Kaoru-dono es la hija del jefe del Clan Chosuu, eso reafirma mucho más mis ansias por cuidarla… disculpe mis imprudencias y prometo que esto no volverá a suceder…"

"¿Estas borracho, Akira?" Kaoru miro mal a Sanosuke. "¿Qué?" Kaoru se levanto de donde estaba sentada, se agacho y levanto a Akira del suelo. Le sonrió y lo miro, tiernamente.

"No necesitas ser disculpado de nada…" Le dijo, tranquilamente. "Fueron mis imprudencias las que les trajeron problemas a todos… Si alguien tiene que disculparse, esa soy yo…" Akira abrió sus ojos y en un solo impulso, la abrazo completamente. Sanosuke escucho varios grititos de emoción y más de una exclamación de sorpresa. Él carraspeo y los separo.

"Bueno, basta de muestras de cariño…" Dijo. "Que después vienen las malinterpretaciones…"

"Nadie va a malinterpretarlo, Sanosuke…" Mutsuhito caminaba hacía ellos, junto a tres hombres más. Aquellos hombres vieron a Kaoru y se arrodillaron frente a ella. Se levantaron e hicieron una inclinación. "Akira, a partir de ahora, es el guardaespaldas oficial de mi hija…" Kaoru lo miro. A Sanosuke le pareció ver, entre las ventanas superiores, una cabellera pelirroja. Pero inmediatamente volvió se atención a su jefe. "Quiero agradecerte por haber cuidado a mi hija, desde siempre…" Mutsuhito le hizo una reverencia a Sanosuke, al igual que los tres hombres y Akira. "Y espero que la amistad que tienen, no se vea afectada por la relación que voy a recomponer con ella…"

"No se preocupe…" Le sonrió. "Kaoru es una gran amiga… Y lo seguirá siendo…" Mutsuhito hizo una señal con la cabeza y Kaoru lo siguió, despidiéndose de sus amigos. Caminaron a distancia, el uno del otro, hacía la última habitación del pasillo. Ella entro antes que él y para cuando Mutsuhito cerró la puerta, Kaoru ya estaba sentada en el suelo. Ambos se miraron, directamente. Como si necesitaran analizarse mutuamente, como para comenzar a confiar en el otro. Al cabo de un tiempo, Mutsuhito rió. Kaoru lo miro con el ceño fruncido, desconcertada.

"Disculpa si me rió, es que me causa gracia…" Ella enarco una ceja. "Oh, no creas que me causas gracia tú… Nada más alejado de la realidad, me causa gracia que puedo ver en tu rostro que posees unos ojos impresionantes e únicos… iguales a los de mi madre… era una mujer hermosa, como tú… Pero definitivamente tienes muchos gestos míos… Eso sin duda, hasta mi hermano se atreve a corroborar…"

"Gracias…" Mutsuhito la miro con ternura.

"Vamos, no tenes por que ser tan rígida, ni tan formal…" Agarro su mano. "Quizás no haber sabido de ti, todos estos años, no sea la excusa que tú necesitas… Pero quiero una oportunidad… para demostrarte que puedo ser diferente y puedo ser un verdadero padre…" Kaoru miro al suelo. No sabía cómo sentirse, ni como debía actuar. Aquello era algo tan nuevo para ella, como de seguro debía serlo para él.

"Lo siento, estos no son los mejores momentos como para estar removiendo cosas…" Dijo Kaoru atenta al suelo. "Yo… Creo que podemos hacerlo…" Suspiro y levanto la mirada, para clavarla con seguridad en los ojos de su padre.

"¿Cómo?"

"Creo que puedo hacerlo… Conocerte mejor…" Mutsuhito le sonrió.

"Gracias… Por un momento pensé que no ibas a aceptarme… Que me ibas a cerrar tu corazón… Y puede que sea a veces cruel y frío, pero sos mi hija…" Sonrió. "Y quiero lo mejor para vos…" Kaoru se sonrojo. "Puedo ver claramente que sacaste la belleza de mi madre… Ella era toda una afrodita cuando era joven…"

"Gracias…"

"Además de mi nariz y la boca de Kumat-"

"No, por favor…" Le corto Kaoru, agarrándose el cuerpo. "No quiero oír nada sobre esa mujer…"

"Es tu madre, Kaoru…" Recordó Mutsuhito, impasible. Kaoru volteo su rostro y lo miro.

"Creo que usted no lo entiende, ¿verdad?" Susurro. "La palabra madre le queda muy grande a esa mujer… llamarla madre sería una falta de respeto para las demás madres en el mundo… Disculpe si no concuerdo con usted al decir que yo nunca tuve una madre… Y tampoco pienso tenerla, a esta altura…"

"El odio y el rencor no llevan a ningún lado… Tus sentimientos negativos sirven para cegarte… Deberías siquiera escucharla…" Kaoru cerró sus ojos, repentinamente. Un leve mareo la inundó con una velocidad que la obligo a perder el hilo de la conversación. "Kumatsu es dura y rígida, pero no es mala…"

"Tiene razón… No es mala…" Mutsuhito abrió sus ojos, pensando que ella había aceptado muy rápido su proposición de hablar con su madre. "Es cruel… y no quiero tener nada que ver con esa clase de personas…" Mutsuhito, suspiro.

"Supongo que sos tan terca, como yo…" Sonrió con nostalgia. "Así que definitivamente creo que estoy luchando una causa perdida…"

"Admiro sus sabiduría, padre…" Dijo firmemente la pelinegra. Mutsuhito abrió sus ojos sorprendido y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

"¡Pequeña descarada!" se levanto y la abrazo. Kaoru totalmente sorprendida, en un principio no supo qué hacer, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Como si todas las preocupaciones, del último tiempo, fuesen infundadas. Como si realmente aquel hombre quisiera alivianar un poco el peso en sus hombros. Mutsuhito la acuno en sus brazos, como si de una niña se tratase y Kaoru se dejo, relajando su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos.

"Lo siento…"

"¿Por qué, pequeña?" Pregunto suavemente la voz grave de su padre. Le agrado.

"Por todo este tiempo perdido… por haberte hecho estar preocupado…"

"Entonces yo lo siento aún más…" Kaoru miro a su padre.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no haber estado ahí…"

"Tenemos tiempo, ¿no?" Kaoru lo beso en la mejilla y se levanto. "Gracias por todo…"

"Cuídate, debo regresar al trabajo… Este país no se va a construir solo… Si deseas cualquier cosa, pedicelo a Aiko… Ella sabe exactamente como tratarte… Y sabrá que hacer… Cualquier cosa que te moleste háblalo con tu tío Kogoro…" Kaoru se sonrojo.

"¿Con el señor Katsura?"

"Tú también eres una Katsura, Kaoru…" Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. Mutsuhito sonrió.

"Gracias…" Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, después de volverla a cerrar. No podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Había pasado de ser una completa sirvienta y huérfana a ser la hija de uno de los líderes del clan de los Ishin Shishi. Era demasiada información para absorber. Todo era demasiado complicado como para tratar de entenderlo. Seguramente su cuerpo canalizaba sus problemas en sus nauseas y mareos. Ladeo su cabeza para mirar el precioso jardín interno que poseía el hospedaje-base Ishin. Como era prácticamente de noche, vio que las flores brillaban de una manera antinatural. Simplemente admirable. Siguió su camino, dando pasos firmes y se detuvo, repentinamente. Levanto su rostro y quedo pálida.

"Buenas noches, Kaoru-sama…" La mujer hizo una reverencia con una belleza propia de cualquier perfecta escultura. "Déjeme expresarle mi felicidad al saber que usted y el Sr. Mutsuhito se han hallado mutuamente…" Kaoru se quedo quieta, mirándola. Era esbelta, alta, de unos perlados ojos negros, cabellos como la noche y de una tez blanca como la nieve. Definitivamente preciosa. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo. Inmediatamente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago. La había reconocido instantáneamente. Después de conocerla, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Himura no la dejaría jamás. No tenía ninguna posibilidad. Su tristeza la inundo de una manera demasiado dolorosa, que tuvo que bajar un poco los hombros y la cabeza. "¡Oh, disculpe mi insolencia!..." Kaoru percibió inmediatamente que no sentía absolutamente nada. Le hablaba con una superioridad y frialdad, que no le permitía más que escuchar. "No me he presentado… Me llamo Tomoe Yukishiro…" Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se quedo inclinada. "Soy la mujer de…" Kaoru se sobresalto cuando Tomoe se irguió en todo su tamaño. "… La mujer de Kenshin Himura…"

"Mucho gusto, Sra. Himura…" Saludo Kaoru, haciendo una reverencia pequeña. No iba a dejarse en vergüenza por más avergonzada estuviera de haber jugado con el hombre de otra mujer. Mujer que estaba frente a ella. Tomoe Yukishiro, no. Tomoe Himura. "Como debe saber soy Kaoru Kamiya… Y me alegra conocerla…"

"Tengo entendido que ya conoció a mi esposo, Kaoru-sama…" Dijo gélidamente Tomoe. Camino hasta quedar a su lado. Kaoru tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza. "Mi esposo fue quien la encontró, ¿no es cierto?" Un intenso remordimiento cayó en su corazón. Tomoe había remarcado con posesividad el _Mí_ con fuerza y delicadeza. "Aún que Kenshin no me explico concretamente como sucedió todo… Pese a que le pregunte muchas veces… ¿Usted podría contármelo?" Kaoru bajo su cabeza.

"El Sr. Himura hizo uso de una valentía y un temple jamás visto en un campo de batalla… Debe de estar muy orgullosa, Sra. Himura…" Repuso con dolor. Quería irse de allí. Perderse donde pudiera encerrarse y llorar. Quería desahogar esos sentimientos contradictorios que lograban perturbar su corazón.

"Lo estoy… Después de todo, no estaría con él, si no fuera así…" Exclamo, mirándola fijamente. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?…" Kaoru asintió. "¿Te gusta mi marido?" Kaoru se quedo pálida. Estupefacta, sin saber cómo reaccionar o que hacer. El impacto de la pregunta la dejo en blanco. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Una molesta punzada de instalo en el corazón. Tomoe movió su cabello, llamando su atención. "Solo quiero hacerte una advertencia…" Tomoe se inclino un poco sobre Kaoru, obligándola a levantar su cabeza y a mirarla directamente. "Te volves a acercar a mi marido y te juro que te mato…" Kaoru abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. "Kenshin jamás se fijaría en alguien como vos, teniéndome a mí… Cualquiera sabe eso… por más hija del Sr. Mutsuhito que fueras… Eres la hija de su jefe y una maldita desgraciada que no sabe otra cosa que andar persiguiendo a los hombres de las demás mujeres decentes… Kenshin es mío y nunca…" Tomoe la miro con asco. "Nunca voy a dejarlo ir de mi lado… ¿Oíste?" Tomoe se alejo de Kaoru. "Espero que lo entiendas, porque no soy mujer para perdonar cosas… Solo, mantente alejada de él… Y si yo no lo puedo tener, nadie lo tendrá… Si no es conmigo, no es con nadie… Antes lo mato con mis propias manos y él lo sabe…" Le dio la espalda y se quedo quieta. Kaoru ladeo su cabeza para mirar quien estaba detrás de Tomoe.

"Sos una enferma…" Dijo Sanosuke Sagara, caminando a través de Tomoe, hasta llegar al lado de Kaoru. "La misma mujer enferma y desequilibrada de siempre… Aún no puedo entender por qué Kenshin sigue con alguien como vos…"

"Será porque…" Miro a Kaoru. "Yo le doy algo, que nadie más puede darle…" Y se alejo, sin decir otra palabra. Sanosuke agarro el brazo de Kaoru y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hacía las habitaciones. De pronto una puerta a su izquierda se abrió. Un pelirrojo cerró la puerta inmediatamente, en cuanto vio a Sano y a Kaoru, allí.

"Hola Kenshin…" Saludo Sano, sonriente. En cuanto vio que Kaoru caminaba unos pasos más allá, para alejarse de ellos, se dio cuenta. Quería golpearse. ¡Mierda!

"Buenas noches, Sano…" El luchador observo que la mirada de su pelirrojo amigo se iba hacía la menuda mujer que estaba a unos metros de ellos. "¿Qué haces por acá?" Sano arrugo su frente.

"Kenshin… Esta es nuestra base, no un bar… Es obvio que voy a estar aquí…" Afirmo Sano, mirando a Kenshin como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada amenazante y se sonrojo caminando un poco, para darle la espalda a ambos. Sanosuke se sorprendió tanto que se quedo sin habla durante un minuto y después acercó su cara hacía la del pelirrojo. "¡Estas avergonzado!" Grito Sano. Kaoru volteo y los miro. Kenshin, instintivamente se sobresalto y le lanzo un golpe a Sanosuke que lo dejo callado durante un segundo.

"¡¿Queres callarte?!" Le pidió totalmente rojo, Kenshin a Sano.

"¡Hey, Kaoru! ¡Mira, Kenshin se puso rojo!" Bramo Sanosuke tratando de escaparse de los puños del pelirrojo y forcejeando, para que los suelte. Kaoru se volteo, dándole la espalda a ambos y espero.

"No me interesa… Sanosuke, Vámonos…" Se apresuro a decir. Kenshin inmediatamente soltó a Sanosuke y camino hacía Kaoru.

"E-espe-"Sanosuke ni siquiera supo porque su cuerpo se detuvo en ese momento. Kaoru se volteo, sorprendida y miro a Kenshin, quien ya estaba frente a ella. Se obligo a mantenerse calmada.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunto la pelinegra. Kenshin observo detenidamente sus ojos. Aquellos que en más de una vez le habían obligado a hacer insensateces.

"Simplemente saludarla, Kamiya-sama…" A Kaoru le dolió aquel titulo y su apellido. Con eso, acentuaba aún más su alejamiento. "La hija de mi jefe seguramente debe estar adaptándose a todo esto, todavía…" Pudo ver, con dolor, que los ojos del pelirrojo cambiaban de un dorado intenso a un limpio lavanda. No entendía si él se estaba burlando o simplemente quería seguir provocándola. Pero ella no iba a caer en su juego. Él le había dejado muy en claro que ella solo había sido diversión, para él. Solo eso.

"Muchas gracias por lo de la ultima vez…" Kaoru hizo una leve inclinación. "Pero no deseo nuevamente sus servicios…" Sanosuke se sobresalto. Kenshin se quedo quieto, escuchándola. "Es más, si tengo que volver a tratar con usted, únicamente será por casos excepcionales…" Kenshin apretó sus puños. "No quiero volver a tener más nada que ver con usted, Sr. Himura…" Kenshin se inclino.

"Quedo claro…" Sus ojos dorados se posaron en los azules de Kaoru, quien no retrocedió. "Kamiya-sama…"

"Bien, eso me alegra…" Se volteo. "Ah…" Kaoru doblo su cabeza y lo miro, duramente. "Felicitaciones por la Sra. Himura sin dudas una mujer encantadora… Buenas noches…" Y se retiro. Kenshin, suspiro.

"No puedo creer que hayas aceptado escuchar esas cosas sin cortarle la cabeza…" Dijo Sano. "En el pasado, sin importar si fuese mujer o niño, habrías pasado tu espada por su cuello…"

"Es la hija del jefe, ¿no?"

"Presumo que para ti, es algo más…" Kenshin le lanzo una sola mirada, callándolo.

"Es mejor para ti, no entrar en ese terreno…" Sanosuke dio tres pasos, para colocarse junto a él.

"Y es mejor para ti, olvidar completamente a Kaoru…" Kenshin volteo su cara y miro bruscamente a su amigo. "Puede que seas mi mejor amigo… Pero ella es mi mejor amiga, hija del jefe y una extraordinaria mujer… Algo inigualable de alcanzar… ¿Lo captaste? Cuida mejor a tu _mujer_…" Termino con sarcasmo. "Aléjala de Kaoru… Va a ser lo mejor para todos… Amigo…" Y Sanosuke se alejo, sin mirar atrás.

**0o0o0**

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Pregunto el hombre. Comenzar aquel nuevo día, con esa clase de información, era totalmente perjudicial para su salud. El sol se colaba por las puertas y al parecer, por el escaso sonido proveniente del exterior, nadie se había levantado aún.

"¿Por quién me tomas?" El niño se levanto y se irguió con todas sus fuerzas. "Soy Yahiko Miyojin, el mejor espía del Clan Chosuu…" El hombre ni siquiera volvió a mirarlo. Un mapa, que se extendía frente a él, con dibujos y garabatos, llenaba su concentración. "¡Hey!"

"Te oí, Yahiko…" Dijo. "Si podes decirme con exactitud hacía donde se dirigen, te lo agradecería… Dudo mucho que Okita, el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, mueva a cuatro de las diez divisiones sin razón aparente…"

"Quizás quieran reconocer territorio…" Aoshi Shinomori miro fijamente a Yahiko.

"_Los lobos de Mibu_ no hacen nada sin que esa acción les reditué algo…" Razono, pensativo y volviendo a mirar el mapa. "menos aún cuando llevan al maldito Saito con ellos…"

"¿Saito?" Pregunto Yahiko, dudoso. "¿Aquel que en un combate empato con Kenshin?"

"Esto le va a encantar a Himura…" Zanjo. La puerta del comedor se abrió y Kaoru se sobresalto al encontrarlos a ambos.

"Es solo la _Fea_, sigamos…" Yahiko se vio duramente golpeado cuando unos pasos sonaron detrás de él y un rugido apago el silencio del hospedaje. Aoshi Shinomori tuvo que toser para no largarse a reír. No quedaría demasiado bien que uno de los hombres más fuertes de los _Ishin Shishi_ se largara a reír a carcajadas por las peleas de unos niños como aquellos. Yahiko soltó una palabrota.

"No es de buena educación maldecir tan temprano en la mañana…" Rectifico Kaoru, altanera, sentándose a distancia de ambos. Aoshi la miro, risueño. Yahiko cruzo sus brazos y parado, desde donde estaba, miro hacia abajo, para mirar su rostro.

"¡Tampoco es de buena educación mostrar esa clase de cara en las mañanas!" La palidez se acentuó aún más en una alarmada Kaoru.

"¡Es la única que tengo, zoquete!" El ceño fruncido de aquella jovencita, contrastaba aún más con sus largas pestañas y sus deliciosos ojos azules.

"¿Acaso te golpeaste con algo?" Pregunto burlón Yahiko. Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron de rabia. Aoshi se meció hacía adelante, como queriendo verlos de cerca. Otro brillo azul cruzo los ojos de la joven. Si. _Deliciosos_.

"Dilo una vez más y te juro que te dejo amnésico…" Amenazo, sonriente. Aoshi, aquella vez rió, llamando la atención de Kaoru. Antes de que Yahiko abriera nuevamente su boca, Aoshi hizo una pequeña reverencia y se volvió a sentar.

"Un gusto conocerla, Kamiya…" Kaoru parpadeo. Era el primer hombre, luego de sus íntimos, que no anteponían el _sama_ a su apellido. Luego de esa semana, era un record. Ella sonrió. Le simpatizaba.

"El gusto es mío, Sr…" Él curvo sus labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

"Shinomori, Aoshi…"

"¡Ah, me aburrieron!" Yahiko camino hasta la puerta. Aoshi lo miro.

"Averíguame eso…" Yahiko hizo un saludo militar.

"Sí, señor…" Se volteo y salió del comedor. Un silencio, que solo fue interrumpido por los leves sonidos del papel al doblarse, se poso sobre ambos.

"Espero que sea de su agrado vivir rodeada de tantos hombres, Kamiya…" Comento. Kaoru lo miro y enderezo su espalda.

"Creo que me he acostumbrado, después de todo y aunque usted no lo sepa, me he criado en una casa de te…" Aoshi clavo su mirada en cuanto dijo aquello último.

"Interesante…" Musito. Kaoru alzo su barbilla. Gesto que no paso desapercibido para Aoshi.

"¿Qué es interesante?"

"Que precisamente usted, la pequeña _princesa_ de los Ishin Shishi, haya sido criado en un lugar de mala muerte…" Opino libremente. "No es algo que ayude a la reputación de su Padre…"

"Esas son cosas que no vienen al caso…"Protesto ella. "Mis circunstancias pasadas se deben únicamente a sucesos y consecuencias nefastas del destino…" Aoshi, rió.

"Vaya, ahora es filosofa…"

"No…" Aseguro, Kaoru.

"Entonces me pregunto porque entromete al destino en todo esto…"

"Porque por culpa del destino termine en aquella casa de té, cuando era apenas una bebe… Por culpa del destino jamás conocí a mis padres hasta hace una semana… Por culpa del destino estoy…" Aoshi la observo detenidamente, como azuzando a que dijera más. "…sufriendo…"

"Acciones y consecuencias crueles que determinaron y signaron su destino…" Rió. "¡Vaya vida! ¡Suerte que está viva!" Kaoru callo. Aquel hombre tenía razón. Sus lamentos era polvo a diferencia de las ciento y miles de personas que fallecían en batalla. Sus lamentos eran infundados en aquella época de sangre y dolor. No tenía derecho de quejarse. "Pero alégrese, Kamiya… Usted es un caso único…" Kaoru lo miro, curiosa. "Nunca había visto a una mujer hablar y despotricar tanto en contra de un simple hombre…" Rió. Ella se sonrojo. Ambos, estaban solos en el comedor. Él había entablado una conversación amena y ella había tratado por todos los medios de contradecir cada uno de sus dichos. Si hubiese estado alguien más presente, seguramente hubiese sido callada a tiempo. Las mujeres no tenían permitido habla de igual a igual a un hombre.

"Lo siento…" Susurro. Aoshi rió más fuerte.

"No se disculpe, Kamiya…" Le pidió "Es la primera vez, desde niño, que me rió tanto…" Kaoru, compungida, bajo su cabeza. Detrás de ella, la puerta estaba abierta y un pelirrojo junto a Idzuka, los miraban fijamente. Aoshi, sonrió. "Ese espíritu combativo, es precisamente, lo que la hace tan atractiva…" Kaoru se sonrojo, Idzuka tosió y Kenshin se quedo estático.

"¡Maldición, Aoshi! ¡No pierdes el tiempo, viejo!" Farfullo Idzuka, llamando la atención de Kaoru. En ese preciso momento, sus ojos se cruzaron. Kenshin Himura no supo decir exactamente porque, pero tenía grandes deseos de cruzar la distancia que los separaba, enterrarse en medio de ella y hacerla gemir su nombre, una y otra vez. El deseo embargo sus sentidos, como un rayo. Dejándolo durante una fracción pequeña de segundos, completamente helado. Kaoru parpadeo y alejo su mirada de él. Aquel alejamiento enfrió cualquier posibilidad. Idzuka se sentó junto a Aoshi mientras que Kenshin se sentó junto a Kaoru.

"Buenos días, Shinomori…" Aoshi sonrió, parcialmente. No podía evitar sentir cierto resquemor en la voz de su antiguo y pelirrojo compañero de batallas.

"¿Qué sucedió con el _buenos días, Aoshi_?" Pregunto burlón.

"No estoy de humor…" Rugió Kenshin. Kaoru, quien estaba a su lado, ladeo su cabeza hacía el lado contrario de donde estaba sentado Himura. Aoshi la miro, risueño.

"¿Es eso agradable, Kaoru?" Se apresuro a preguntar.

"Kamiya-_sama_" Corrigió Kenshin, adusto, remarcando la actual posición de Kaoru. La aludida le lanzo una rápida mirada cortante al pelirrojo, que Aoshi pudo mirar con claridad, antes de responderle.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Si aquella maniobra desesperada por no mirar directamente a Kenshin, es agradable?" Kenshin la miro y Kaoru clavo su mirada en la de Aoshi.

"Estas delirando…" Respondió. Idzuka sonrió.

"Puede ser… Pero es más divertido molestarte, Kaoru…"

"Kamiya-sama"

"No creo que me molestes... Aoshi…" Dijo, harta de que Kenshin se metiera. El pelirrojo se volteo y la miro, fríamente. Aoshi espero tranquilo, el espectáculo.

"No es propio de una señorita dirigirse a un hombre por el hombre de pila, a menos de que sea su marido… o estén comprometidos…" Aclaro, fastidiado. Kaoru se volteo y lo miro de frente.

"¡Ah es sumamente agradable tener a un chambelán que me recuerde las normas del recato y el decoro! ¡Más cuando estamos en medio de una guerra!" Vocifero, molesta.

"¡Es su comportamiento el que me obliga a recordárselo! ¡Usted ya no es una mujer cualquiera es la hija del futuro emperador Meiji! ¡Debería recordarlo siquiera!" Bramo enojado Kenshin. Idzuka parpadeo. Nunca antes había visto enojado, de aquella manera a _Battousai _Himura. La carencia de emociones mundanas era precisamente una de sus armas más distinguidas. Era extraño verlo sentir esa clase de ira.

"¡Me da igual lo que me tengas que decir!" Dijo Ella.

"¡Me da igual que seas tan caprichosa!"

"¡Me da igual lo que pienses de mí!" Bramo Kaoru, roja.

"¡Me da igual lo que hagas!" Gruño Kenshin, exasperado.

"¡Me da igual que seas tan entrometido!"

"Ya, basta…" Corto Aoshi. "Entendemos la situación… A ambos le importa poco lo que piense el otro…"

"Exacto…" Afirmo Kaoru, bruscamente. Aoshi la miro directamente. Había encontrado en ella, una nueva fuente de diversión. Qué cuyo objetivo tenía, simplemente el molestar a Kenshin.

"Ahora bien, como es primavera supongo que no te molestara acompañarme al jardín…" Dijo Aoshi. "¿Vamos a pasear?" Kaoru abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo de que era arrastrada fuera del comedor, en contra de su voluntad. A medida que avanzaba, arrastras, podía oír más lejos la estridente risa de Shinomori Aoshi. Sin dudas, debía detener aquello antes de verse en una situación comprometedora con Himura.

"¡Soltadme!" Forcejeo, pero eso fue inútil. Como la tenía agarrada de la muñeca, cuando pasaron por la puerta del hospedaje, únicamente pudo alcanzar a ponerse el kimono correctamente. Ni siquiera alcanzo la sombrilla, con la que tenía planeado golpearlo. Pasaron unas cuantas calles y llegaron a la orilla del río, cerca de una cabaña chica. De nada había servido forcejear y elevar la voz, frente a la gente que transitaba las calles. La leyenda del pelirrojo _Battousai_ era inmensa y nadie se metía con él. Kenshin la tiro sobre el suelo, en el que había un futón y la miro, desde donde estaba.

"Podrías haberte quedado callada y cerrado tu boca… Pero no…" Chillo, furioso. "¡Tenías que provocarme!" Le grito. Kaoru palideció. "¡Tenías que incitarme a comportarme de esa manera frente a Aoshi e Idzuka!" Kenshin Maldijo, cuando se paso una mano por el pelo.

"Vos comenzaste…" Soltó ella. Kenshin se arrodillo frente a ella y le agarro con fuerza la mandíbula. "Me estas lastimando"

"Lo único que quería era evitar una escena grotesca frente a mis ojos…" Contesto fríamente. "De ahora en más, si deseas coquetear con cualquiera, como la puta que sos, por favor evita hacerlo frente a mi…" Kenshin soltó bruscamente su cara. Se paro y camino a lo largo de lo que quedaba de la cabaña. Como un león enjaulado.

"Eso es injusto…" Dijo Kaoru, dolida. "Lo único que hice fue entablar una conversación con Aoshi Shinomori, ¿Con que derecho me insultas y me maltratas de esta manera?"

"Sos la hija de Mutsuhito…" Contesto él, como si eso explicara absolutamente todo. Quizás fueran los fuertes e irrefrenables celos que se estaban apoderando de él o tal vez el coqueteo descarado y deliberado de Aoshi o posiblemente la inocencia de ella; no sabía exactamente que era, pero deseaba llevarse lejos. Lo más lejos que pudiese. Al norte, o quizás al sur. ¡No! ¡Se la llevaría a otro país!

"¿Y eso te da todo el derecho de?" Lo cuestiono. La brutalidad y dominio que parecía expresar Kenshin Himura por ella, no le gustaba en absoluto. Ella no era ninguna espada con la cual pudiese comerciar. EL pelirrojo apretó sus puños, algo que no paso desapercibido para Kaoru. En un momento de valor inconsciente, ella se acerco irguiéndose en toda su estatura, que era poca a comparación del pelirrojo, y alzo su barbilla desafiante. "Quiero que te quede algo en claro… Yo no soy tuya… No soy de tu propiedad, ¿está claro?…" Esas palabras quizás fueron las que resonaron más en la cabeza de Kenshin. Sin siquiera medir acciones, él la empujo bruscamente contra la pared y la apretó de maneja descarada, pegando sus cuerpos. Puso su boca junto al oído de ella y suspiro. Kaoru se sobresalto, sintiendo el aire caliente y húmedo.

"Lo quieras o no…" Lamió su cuello. "Sos mía…" Sin delicadeza alguna, agarro sus senos. Kaoru gimió. "Esto…" Bajo una mano y le agarro el trasero, apretándoselo en el acto. "Es pura y exclusivamente mío…" Había algo, en la voz suave y gruesa que usaba quizás, o la manera descarada en que se apoyaba contra su cuerpo, que la hacía mantenerse en un estado pasivo. "Soy el primero…" Alejo su cara y la miro, directamente. Tenía los ojos lavanda, que tanto le gustaban a ella. "Y te aseguro que voy a ser el único… que acaricie tu cuerpo…" Acero su rostro y lamió lentamente sus labios. Kaoru quiso besarlo, pero él se alejo, escapándose. "El único que te escuche gemir mientras estoy dentro tuyo…" Bajo su mano y con rápidos movimientos, llego hasta el centro de su femineidad. Kaoru tuvo que rodear su cuello, para no caerse cuando él introdujo dos dedos en ella. La beso mostrándose pasional. Movió su lengua al ritmo de sus caricias. Con su otra mano, rodeo su cintura, para darse soporte. Kaoru tiro hacía atrás su cabeza y gimió.

"¡Mi buen Dios!" Grito Kaoru, estremeciéndose de placer. Kenshin rió y aprovecho ese mismo instante para alzarla contra la pared y obligarla a que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Sin ninguna complicación, el acarició la entrada de Kaoru con su miembro erecto. Ella gimió y él cerró sus ojos, empapándose en sus jugos. Deleitándose con su cuerpo. En un solo envión, se adentro en ella, con un delicioso sonido pegajoso. Kaoru gimió y lo beso apasionadamente al ritmo de sus embestidas.

"Es delicioso, ¿no es cierto?" Jadeo Kenshin, después de una embestida particularmente profunda y dolorosa. Los senos de Kaoru saltaban tentadoramente ante los ojos del pelirrojo, quien osadamente y sin poder dejar de mirarlos, agarro uno en medio del frenesí y lo lamió. Sumido en una _vorágine _de pasión arremetió más en contra del cuerpo de su amada. El centro de su humedad, lo volvía completamente loco. Su olor particular, la manera en que sus mejillas se sonrosaban a causa del esfuerzo de aquella forzada posición, para que él la penetrara mejor. Sus pezones saltando frente a sus ojos, sus cabellos flotando de manera hipnotizante y sus intensos ojos azules electrizantes mirándolo fijamente, lo iban a llevar rápidamente al orgasmo. Esa visión era el paraíso.

"S-s-si…" Kaoru tembló, durante un instante y cerró sus ojos. El orgasmo le había llegado más rápido que al pelirrojo. Kenshin, quien veían el preludio de su culminación cerca, abrazo a Kaoru completamente y se clavo profundamente en ella, sin querer soltarla. Cuando eyaculo dentro de ella, su cuerpo se lleno de un calor indescriptible. Como si Kaoru fuese un sol, tratando de derretirlo, de alguna manera. Tratando de traspasar aquella barrera de asesino cada vez que estaba sin ella. Tratando de relajarlo y sonreírle, como siempre lo hacía. Tratando de acercarse a él, sin ningún éxito. Pero eso, para él, era imposible. Él no tenía derecho de vivir una vida normal. Él sabía que estaba condenado a una vida fría y oscura. Lo había aceptado. Quizás el destino o Dios tenían ganas de reírse en su cara. Kenshin miro los ojos de Kaoru, directamente. Parecían mirarlo con una luz propia de los seres puros y nobles. Lo miraba de una manera que él nunca iba a poder aceptar. Quizás en otra vida. Pero en esta, no. Él tenía a Tomoe. ¿Qué había hecho? Se alejo tan rápido, que Kaoru cayó al suelo abruptamente. Le dio la espalda.

"Vestite…" Ordeno con voz dura. Kaoru parpadeo.

"¿Q-que?" Ella no entendía su comportamiento. Kenshin, sin poder controlarse se dio vuelta, se agacho y la agarro de la muñeca, zarandeándola.

"¿Sos sorda, acaso?" Cuestiono. Se levanto, camino unos pasos y le tiro su ropa, en la cara. Ella, sin poder creérselo, lo miro horrorizada. Un gran dolor se poso en el medio de su pecho. Sus ojos escocían a causa de las terribles ganas de llorar que tenía. Con dificultad se vistió, pero no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. "Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vemos otra vez? ¿Te gusta aquí o preferís otro lugar?" Kaoru alzo su rostro, azorada.

"¿Q-que Queres decir?" Objeto, dolida. Kenshin clavo sus ojos dorados en los azules de ella.

"No te hagas la tonta… Te estoy ofreciendo algo que ninguna de tu _clase_ desaprovecharía…" Escupió. "Después de todo, nadie sería lo suficientemente tonto para dejar escapar una Geisha que sabe cómo mover su cuerpo, de la manera en que vos moves el tuyo…" Kenshin le lanzo una mirada libidinosa a Kaoru.

"¿Mm-e e-estas ofreciendo…"

"Encuentros ocasionales… Iría a visitarte los momentos en los que Tomoe no se de cuenta y tendríamos una vida asidua y apasionante… Como mi amante" Zanjo. Por un instante de tibio dolor, Ella quiso pensar que él no le hablaba en serio. Que quizás, estuviese bajo el irritable frenesí de sus cambios drásticos de humor. Que _Battousai_ estuviese hablando en lugar de Kenshin Himura. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido dejar a Tomoe para quedarse a su lado. Quizás, ni siquiera había pensado en dejar a Tomoe. Sus ojos color lavanda no lo dejaban mentir. Se levanto, en un momento lleno de ira y profundo dolor y le pego una bofetada seca. Aquel fue el último ruido que escucho, sucedido por un silencio sepulcral. De pronto, Kenshin volteo su cabeza y la miro con un desprecio tan profundo, que Kaoru tuvo que desviar su mirada, para poder retener las lágrimas que pujaban por salir. La agarro fuertemente del cuello y golpeo su cuerpo contra la pared, con fuerza.

"Nunca… Nunca te atrevas a volver a hacer eso…" Los ojos de Kenshin, brillaron dorados. "La próxima…" Kaoru gimió. La estaba apretando más fuerte. "Te mato…" Con el asco instalado en su cara, se volteo y salió de la pequeña casa a orillas del río. Kaoru se quedo sentada, sin poder conseguir un solo pensamiento coherente. El dolor que le siguió fue tan intenso, que la dejo completamente cegada. Quería gritar, quería correr, quería descargar de alguna manera aquello que le hacía daño. Pero su cerebro parecía no estar dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes. Por sus mejillas desbordaban lágrimas, limpias y redondas. Sin querer tocar o entender todas y cada una de las emociones que la inundaban, por un momento, deseo la muerte. Deseo no sentir. Deseo no respira, no mirar, no sonreír. Deseo no existir. La turbación no le permitió entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y solo cuando sintió una sombra cubriéndola, trato de parpadear, para poder ver mejor. Una mano, acarició su rostro.

"No te preocupes… Si vienes conmigo, el dolor desaparecerá…" Le tendió la otra mano. Kaoru, a causa de las lágrimas, no podía ver claramente su rostro. "No voy a permitir que _él_ vuelva a dañarte… Lo prometo…" Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero sus palabras la hicieron sentir aliviada. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar un segundo, cerró sus ojos, resignándose. Un pañuelo tapo su boca y nariz. Ni siquiera se retorció para soltarse. Quería irse lejos. Quería dormir, para siempre. Quería no volver a verlo, nunca más. Y con ese último pensamiento, se entregó al profundo e insondable sueño que seguramente le esperaba.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _¡Gracias por esperar! Prometo otro capítulo, pronto. Espero que les guste!!! Disculpen la demora. Y para los que me preguntaron si iba a seguir con los otros, por supuesto. Aunque demore, 20 años en terminarlos, lo hare. Porque me encanta escribir. Muchas gracias y dejen review, porque los leo y allí puedo darme cuenta que opiniones me ayudan a seguir perfeccionándome. La crítica constructiva, no destructiva, ayuda al crecimiento personal de una persona. Muchas gracias por ellos!!! Besos y a no desesperar!! _


	14. Doloroso Quiebre

**Doloroso Quiebre**

_Cuando al fin siento  
que ya no caeré…  
Llegaste como el viento  
para mi seguridad mecer. _

_Haciendo que no pueda  
un paso más dar…  
Y en todo lo que soy  
y lo que siento dudar._

_Desatando en mi  
una guerra sin igual…  
Donde el corazón dice sí  
Y la razón que eres mal. _

_Me duele el no poder  
mi cariño por ti demostrar…  
Pero llevo las de perder  
Y mi corazón no voy a arriesgar. _

**0o0o0 **

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón. El murmullo era la única manera de mermar el enojo de Mutsuhito, quien estaba tratando de contenerse de una manera estoica. Kogoro, quien estaba a su lado, recorría el salón con una mirada aguileña. Todos los que Vivian en el hospedaje e incluso los hombres al mando del Clan, estaban allí. Susurrando unos con otros, de la posible causa de la imprevista reunión. Kumatsu, quien estaba junto a Okami y Tomoe, se mantenían a un costado, observando detalladamente la sala infestada de hombres, tanto guerreros, como espías y asesinos. Mutsuhito se levanto de donde estaba sentado y los enfrento.

"Hoy… Todos y cada uno de ustedes me han decepcionado…" Kogoro se mantuvo impasible. "¡Mi hija ha desaparecido!" La declaración, lleno la sala de murmullos que se levantaron como si fuera pólvora. Aoshi Shinomori miro a Kenshin Himura, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared medio alejado de todos. "¡La hija de uno de los jefes del triunvirato _Inshin_ ha desaparecido y ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de resguardarla!" Mutsuhito tuvo que apretar sus puños, para no decir lo siguiente. Kogoro, quien notaba que la cordura de su hermano, pendía de un hilo, se levanto.

"Sentate, Mutsuhito… Déjalo en mis manos…" El jefe se sentó y suspiro, perdido en su propio mundo. Kogoro, miro a todos. "Parece que Kaoru tiene por manía hacernos preocupar a todos…" Algunos de los más antiguos del Clan, rieron, recordando la vez anterior que se había perdido. Kogoro Katsura tenía la capacidad de diezmar hasta el más rebelde con paciencia y docilidad, si era necesario. "Asignare y armare un grupo exclusivo para la búsqueda de Kaoru…" Muchos hombres asintieron y otros lo miraron recelosos. "Es de conocimiento que no podemos prescindir de muchos de ustedes porque tenemos que defender el frente contra los Shinsengumi… Pero como todo el mundo sabe, Kaoru es la hija de uno de los del triunvirato… ¡No podemos pasar esto por alto! ¡Si algún Shinsengumi se atreve a poner las manos encima a mi sobrina, no va a quedar uno solo con vida! ¿¡Entendido?" La mayoría de los guerreros presentes, gritaron y dieron vítores a causa del inspirador discurso. "¡Idzuka y Akira, acérquense por favor! ¡El resto, vaya a descansar y a dormir! ¡Pronto tendremos una nueva batalla contra los lobos y seguramente ganaremos! ¡Descansen tranquilamente, recuperen sus fuerzas! …" Dando por terminada la reunión, Todos se disiparon, poco a poco. Aoshi se acerco sigilosamente a Kenshin, quien esperaba pacientemente en una de las esquinas.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aoshi?" El aludido sonrió.

"Al menos abre tus ojos y mírame…" Dijo "Eso me hará sentir menos idiota…" El pelirrojo hizo lo que le pidió. Sus ojos dorados, resplandecieron. "¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que tu hubieses tenido el valor suficiente para hacer lo que hiciste…" Kenshin dejo su postura relajada y se levanto, dispuesto a marcharse.

"Nunca entendí porque a Sanosuke y a ti, les gusta hablar en código…" Kenshin camino hasta la puerta y salió del salón, hacía el jardín interno, con Aoshi pisándole los talones.

"Y yo nunca creí que verdaderamente pudieras…" Rió. "Tener emociones humanas que te turbaran tanto…" El pelirrojo se volteo, mirándolo directamente. "Por Tomoe Yukishiro sentías y sentís un deseo físico poderoso que te confunde… pero indudablemente Kaoru Katsura o Kamiya, como quieras, es un punto aparte en todo esto…"

"Tomoe es _mi_ mujer…" Escupió Kenshin.

"¿Y entonces Kaoru que es?"

"¡Eso no te incumbe!" Aoshi ladeo su cabeza, riéndose.

"Quizás, si… ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que tú fuiste la última persona que vio a Kaoru…" Kenshin Himura se sentó en un banco próximo y se agarro la cabeza, con ambas manos. "Entiendo que estés confundido… El mejor asesino de Japón está experimentando el amor por primera vez…" Kenshin alzo su cabeza tan rápido que Aoshi se asusto.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que oíste… Estas enamorado…" Los ojos de Kenshin cortaron a Aoshi imaginariamente. "Pero te toca a ti, descubrir de quien"

"No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Aoshi…" Se levanto.

"¿Y si fuera cierto?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Y si fuera cierto que Kaoru está en manos del enemigo?" Cuestiono Shinomori. Aquellos rumores no habían cesado, desde su desaparición. Kenshin, por un instante, se imagino a Kaoru siendo torturada por los Shinsengumi. Aquel sentimiento, lo desespero. Aoshi, miro expectante la reacción de su compañero. Pero solo pudo visualizar su seriedad. Himura siempre enfrentaba todos sus problemas, como aquel. Con una expresión glacial y la mínima demostración de sentimientos. "Eres como el hielo, Himura… Una de las mujeres que amas esta desparecida y no te inmutas… Sos interesante, Himura…"

"No me jodas…" Kenshin se volteo y salió del jardín. Con la cabeza maquinándole, llego a su habitación. Cuando entro se encontró con Tomoe, quien parecía estar cosiendo algo. Camino hasta la ventana y se sentó, tranquilamente. Quería pensar y no ser molestado. Le irritaba la idea de que Kaoru fuese apresada por su culpa. Sentía un remordimiento que nunca antes había sentido. Algo pesado y hondo que provocaba algo semejante a la tristeza. Su mal humor creció tan de golpe, que tuvo que apretar su katana contra su cuerpo, para no salir corriendo del hospedaje y buscarla por cielo y tierra. Control. Aquella disciplina que su maestro le había enseñado tan bien. Dominar tus sentimientos y mantenerlos bajo control, había sido la diferencia fundamental entre la vida y la muerte.

"Supongo que notaras que estoy aquí…" Murmuro Tomoe, sin mirarlo. Kenshin tampoco quería mirarla, así que, no respondió. Aquel silencio pesado, despertó la ira de su mujer. "Diablos, Kenshin… ¡¿Qué te sucede?…" La blanca piel de Tomoe se habían sonrojado a la altura de sus mejillas, algo muy extraño para una mujer fría como ella. "¡No voy a tolerar que estés así por la desaparición de aquella chiquilla! ¡Soy tu mujer!"

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que estoy así por la desaparición de Katsura-sama?" Su voz baja y sus palabras arrastradas, denotaban la ira apenas controlada que recorría el cuerpo del asesino, en esos momentos.

"¡Pues, es obvio!… ¡Hoy informan de su desaparición y de repente te cambia el humor!" Dijo, furiosa. "¡Es obvio que estas así por ella! ¡Y escúchame una cosa, eso es algo que no voy a tolerar!" Kenshin giro su cabeza hacía Tomoe.

"¡¿Tu? ¿No lo vas a tolerar?" Escupió. Tomoe se levanto de donde estaba y se puso frente a él.

"¡Soy tu mujer! ¡Tú esposa! ¡La única con derecho sobre ti!" Kenshin la miro, por primera vez, con desprecio. Tomoe, sorprendida, retrocedió instantáneamente. Repensó rápidamente una nueva táctica completamente distinta, no iba a dejar que una mujerzuela como la chiquilla esa la alejara de su marido. Nunca. Suspiro y se llevo una mano a la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho… No sé que me paso… Yo no soy así…" El pelirrojo, sin prestarle atención, volvió su atención en el cielo y se sentó en la orilla de la ventana. El silencio hizo que Tomoe prácticamente perdiera toda la paciencia y sus celos bulleran como nunca. Pero se contuvo. No podía permitirse que Kenshin reaccionara de nuevo, como lo había hecho, instantes antes.

"¿Podrías…" Tomoe lo miro atentamente, esperando que le dijese que todo estaba bien e hicieran el amor. "…Dejarme solo?" Ella, visiblemente ofendida, se retiro con prisa. Cuando cerró la puerta, el silencio del anochecer, se asentó. Kenshin se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en el suelo, con su espada a un lado de su hombro. Y de pronto sintió, que cada una de las partes de su cuerpo era pesada. Agacho su cabeza y observo detenidamente el suelo. Su mente divagaba lejos de allí. La culpabilidad, que nunca antes había sentido por ningún otro ser humano, estaba desbordándolo en esos momentos. La soledad, en la que siempre se sumergía, ni siquiera parecía el remedio perfecto, como antes lo había sido.

Su espada había arrebatado más vidas que estrellas tenía el cielo y nunca podría haber previsto que sucedería aquello. Que una simple muchacha lo confundiera tanto. Que un solo gesto de parte de ella, pudiera enviarlo al infierno o al cielo. Ni siquiera Tomoe lograba aquellas reacciones que Kaoru sí. Podría atribuir aquella loca pasión que sentía por Kaoru con la locura de la época en la que ambos Vivian o simplemente que ella era tan hermosa que lo había cegado. Pero el sentía que era eso y algo más. Algo que no quería sentir. Algo que no deseaba revisar. La locura de su oficio, en algún momento, había estado a punto de devorarlo. Pero Tomoe le había devuelto algo de su antigua alma. Sin embargo, Kaoru había llegado para confundirlo y desestabilizarlo.

Aquella lucha interna, que se había comenzado a plantear desde hacía no mucho, lo carcomía día a día. Le dolía admitir que quizás Tomoe no fuera la mujer que él creía. Le dolía reconocer que Kaoru era la mujer que más reacciones provocaba en él. Ni siquiera él mismo se entendía completamente y aquellas dudas, lo estaban desgastando. Incluso había llegado a soñar, más de una vez, un futuro junto a Kaoru. Pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo de terminar su fantasía, cuando ya tenía de nuevo, sus manos manchadas de sangre. La paz y la tranquilidad no estaban hechas para él. Él nunca podría ser feliz. Lo sabía. Sabía el destino que le esperaba. Únicamente la muerte. Sabía que nunca sobreviviría a aquella época. No lo merecía. Pero si podía limpiar el camino hacia una nueva y mejor era, con sus manos y espada ensangrentadas, entonces estaba más que dispuesto a ir al infierno.

La sonrisa de Kaoru, cruzo su mente, como un rayo.

Kenshin puso sus manos, frente a su rostro y las miro.

Había contaminado el puro cuerpo de Kaoru con aquellas manos. La había corrompido con el simple roce de su cuerpo. La había marcado de una manera salvaje. Hiriéndola. Humillándola. Haciéndola llorar, nuevamente. Apretó sus puños de la impotencia. No tenía justificación. Lo que le había hecho a Kaoru, era innombrable. Estar junto a ella hacía que su cabeza perdiera la razón. Lo volvía completamente loco de celos que ella sonriera y hablara con otro. Tomoe ni siquiera lograba eso. Quizás. Quizás. No. Se disculparía con ella y dejaría el asunto así. Tenía que volver su atención hacía su mujer. Hacía Tomoe. No podía ser o imaginarse algo con Kaoru. Ella era demasiado buena. Demasiado amable para alguien despiadado como él. Él merecía solamente el frío. Solamente a Tomoe. No podía ni siquiera aspirar a…

Kaoru abrazándolo, travesó su mente.

Ella besándolo…

Acariciándolo…

Diciéndole cosas dulces con sus tentadores labios…

Aplicando su ternura sobre su piel… Kaoru besándole la piel…

Mirándolo como si él fuera alguien importante, para ella…

El miedo absoluto hizo que reaccionara. Él miedo a perderla. La desesperación de no volver a verla. La impotencia de su absurdo comportamiento de su último encuentro. Ella, como siempre, estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo. Él, como siempre, estaba actuando como un idiota. Apretó con fuerza su katana y lloro. En silencio. Por primera vez, en varios años. Lloro. Kaoru era su lugar para descansar. Pero el no merecía esa clase de descanso. No cuando cargaba con demasiados muerto encima. No cuando había cegado miles de vidas que nunca tendrían el descanso que él, tanto anhelaba. Sorprendido, se llevo una mano al rostro y observo una gota de lágrima en su dedo. Era tan pura y transparente como Kaoru. Sonrió. Dándose cuenta, parpadeo fuertemente. ¡Vaya si parecía un loco! Primero llorando y luego sonriendo. Ella lograba hacer desbordar su corazón. ¡Había logrado que se diera cuenta de que tenía uno! Diablos, como la amaba. Pero aquel, sería su secreto. El secreto que era mejor guardar del resto del mundo.

**0o0o0**

Un fuerte ruido, desde el otro lado de la casa, llamo su atención. Pisadas fuertes y algún que otro grito, la alarmo tanto que tuvo que alejarse de la cocina y de la cacerola, con la cual estaba cocinando. Soltó todo y corrió hasta la fuente de los ruidos. Entro en una de las habitaciones y se apresuro hacía el baño. Una intensas arcadas y el ruido al toser, la dejaron firme, donde estaba. Miro hacia adentro y encontró a una mujer, arrodillada en el suelo, que estaba vomitando sobre un recipiente y a su lado, un hombre le sostenía el cabello, para que no se manchase. Él miro a la anciana.

"Kaede, ¿podrías traer un paño o una toalla?" La anciana ni siquiera pregunto, camino hasta la cómoda que estaba en aquella habitación y saco una toalla de allí. Se la entrego inmediatamente. Él la uso para limpiar la cara de la mujer que se encontraba vomitando. Okita recorrió suavemente el pálido rostro de una desmejorada Kaoru. Kaede los miro como si de una madre que estuviese por retar a sus hijos, se tratase. Okita levanto a Kaoru en brazos y la llevo a la cama de la habitación, depositándola mansamente.

"Sé exactamente lo que vas a decir Kaede…" Replico el hombre sereno. Kaoru abrió sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas y miro alternadamente a ambos. Kaede parecía a punto de explotar.

"¡Okita te prohíbo que vuelvas a llevarte a Kaoru por allí! ¡Te lo prohíbo!" Gimió, preocupada pero firme. El corazón de Kaede se encontraba en vilo cada vez que no veía a Kaoru en su campo de visión, por ello había estado las últimas dos semanas que ella llevada allí, encima de la pelinegra todo el tiempo. Okita ni siquiera se inmuto, se limito a limpiar su rostro y a mirar preocupadamente a Kaoru.

"En vez de estar regañándome, ¿no sería mejor que llamaras al doctor Genzai?" Pregunto, secamente. Kaoru parpadeo agotadísima, ni siquiera tenía las suficientes fuerzas para sentarse en la cama y decirles que se calmaran. Le dolía la cabeza y el amargo sabor en su boca, que perduraba, no la ayudaba en absoluto. Ni siquiera se encontraba con ánimos de abrir su boca. Por aquella vez, tendrían que arreglárselas solos.

"A diferencia de ti, jovencito, yo sé cuidar de una persona… Ayer le pedí al doctor Genzai que pasara hoy a la tarde para ver a Kaoru…" Okita se volteo y la miro, con una ceja alzada, incrédulo.

"¿Sabías que Kaoru se iba a enfermar?" Cuestiono. "¿Sos bruja, acaso?"

"Si lo fuera te mantendría lo suficientemente al margen de la vida de Kaoru…" Okita le sonrió irónicamente. Kaede lo miro con frialdad. "Ya la veía desmejorada de hace días… El doctor debe estar por llegar…" Ella se acerco hasta Kaoru y le sonrió, poniéndole la mano en la frente. "¡Dios mío, tiene mucha fiebre!" Okita corrió al baño, mojo la toalla en agua fría y la escurrió. Cuando regreso se lo puso en la frente. Kaoru abrió sus ojos y le sonrió débilmente a Okita.

"G-g-gr-racias…" La voz le salió tan rasposa que alarmo a Kaede.

"¡Dios, esto es tu culpa! ¿Quién en su sano juicio la llevaría por los fríos bosques de Japón sin la ropa adecuada? ¡Ella es una mujer, zoquete! ¡No tiene la resistencia de un hombre!"

"Solo estábamos paseando…" Kaede le dedico una mirada mortal que lo dejo sin palabras. La anciana mujer Salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Okita se arrodillo junto a la cama, para observar cada detalle del rostro de Kaoru. Una punzada de celos y rabia lo ataco, cuando vio que ella tenía un rastro de lágrimas en su hermoso rostro. Seguramente, había estado llorando la noche anterior, como venía haciendo desde que llego. La impotencia lo embargaba cada vez que, durante las noches, atreves de la puerta de madera de la habitación de Kaoru, él escuchaba sus sollozos. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miro tan directamente que él contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos eran preciosos. Ella era hermosa y el era un tonto enamorado. Okita le agarro la mano, al mismo tiempo que la miraba sin dudas.

"Te prometí que te protegería, Kaoru…" Dijo él, serio. "Te voy a alejar de todo lo malo… Nunca más tendrás que volver a sufrir…" La mirada de dolor que ella le dedico, lo devasto. Cuando Kaede volvió a entrar, aquella vez lo hizo en compañía del Doctor Genzai. Un anciano noble que no hacía distinción entre razas, estatus o creencias políticas. El trataba a todos por igual y aquello se merecía el respeto de cualquiera.

"Buenas tardes, Doctor…" Saludo mientras se apartaba, para dejarle lugar. El amable rostro del anciano le sonrió.

"Buenas, joven…" Volteo su cara hacía Kaoru y la miro. "Bueno, veremos que te anda sucediendo jovencita…" Miro a Okita. "¿Podría retirarse?"

"¿Por qué?" Kaede se sonrojo.

"¿Acaso pretendes ver a Kaoru desnuda, degenerado?" Cuestiono. Okita abrió sus ojos, asustado y salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

"¡Ese niño!" Bufo la anciana. Genzai sonrió.

"No se enoje… Los jóvenes varones generalmente son así… sería raro que no lo fuera…" Opino, mientras tomaba la cara de Kaoru entre sus manos y la inspeccionaba. Kaoru le sonrió. "Vaya… ahora sé porque ese jovencito estaba tan descolocado… Eres una belleza..." La tomo de la base del cuello y reviso sus pulsaciones. "Están bien… Kaede me has dicho que has estado vomitando todo lo que comes… ¿Por las mañanas, las tardes o las noches?"

"Generalmente por las mañanas o las madrugadas, mejor dicho…" Dijo con dificultad, Kaoru.

"¿Te agarran mareos?" Pregunto un poco más serio que antes. Ella asintió. "¿Te has desmayado alguna vez?"

"Dos veces… por suerte estaba Okita presente…"

"¿Algún otra cosa que me quieras decir, que no sea normal?" Cuestiono tocando la parte baja de su estomago. Ella extrañada, hablo.

"Me dan asco los olores de la cocina… tengo calambres en las piernas que a veces no me dejan seguir caminando… o a veces me agarran terribles ganas de comer verduras y no paró hasta haberlas comido… un hambre feroz según Kaede…" El Doctor sonrió y dejo de tocarla.

"Supongo que usted ya sospecha lo que tiene esta jovencita, ¿Verdad, Kaede?" Kaoru miro a la anciana. Tenía un semblante triste y parecía más cansada que de costumbre.

"Lo quería corroborar…" Asevero. Kaoru frunció su ceño, insegura. El doctor se levanto y enderezo su espalda, con esfuerzo.

"No entiendo…" Murmuro Kaoru, confundida. "¿Qué tengo?" Kaede la miro fijamente. El doctor escribió algo en un papel y se lo entrego a Kaede, para luego sonreírle a Kaoru.

"Felicitaciones…" Dijo, realmente contento. "Kaede le explicara mejor, yo debo ir a atender a mas pacientes… vendré la semana que viene a hacer una revisión… buenas tardes…" Kaoru ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comprender del todo lo que le había dicho el doctor, cuando Genzai abrió la puerta y vio a Okita parado.

"Felicitaciones… Va a ser padre…" Dijo el Doctor contento estrechándole la mano a Okita. Kaede vio como Genzai se retiraba, al mismo tiempo que la palidez se acentuaba en el rostro de Okita. Él no podía dejar de mirar a una estupefacta Kaoru. Ambos o se habían movido de sus lugares ni un centímetro.

"¿Es verdad?" Pregunto con la vez débil. Kaede miro a Okita.

"Si…" Volteo hacía Kaoru. "Estas embarazada…" Aquellas palabras hacían realidad lo que ella más había temido confirmar. Bajo su mirada hacía su estomago y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. Una punzada intensa en el pecho la hizo doblarse y caer acostada en la cama nuevamente. Sin quererlo, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y sus sollozos llenaron la habitación. El destino era cruel. Endemoniadamente inhumano. Cuando creía haber encontrado un equilibrio, Kenshin Himura volvía para destrozarle la vida. Volvía a dejarla completamente desarmada. Vulnerable. Él tenía esa capacidad. Solo él. Iba a tener un hijo con el hombre que más había amado. El hombre que quería olvidar. El hombre que se había encargado de marcarla a fuego. El padre de su hijo. Unos brazos la rodearon y ella se descargo con todo el dolor que tenía encima. Se iba a volver loca de dolor si no lo hacía. Kaede se retiro de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Okita la miro entre sus brazos, dormida. El cansancio de tanto llorar la había dejado devastada. Al igual que su corazón. Okita aún no podía creer que ella estuviese esperando un hijo de _Battousai_. La realidad y sus sueños futuros con ella, en aquellos instantes, parecían habérsele escapado de las manos. La recostó en la cama, la tapo y salió de la habitación en silencio. Afuera se encontró con Kaede, quien lo miraba hasta con lastima. La anciana sabía que amaba a Kaoru y que aquello era un golpe duro para él.

"Está dormida…" Dijo él, mirando cualquier cosa menos el rosto de ella. No quería su lastima.

"Es lo mejor… Este fue un golpe duro…" Okita sonrió.

"Está embarazada del hombre que ama, ¿De qué golpe duro me hablas?" Ironizo, con rabia. Se sorprendió cuando una mano impacto contra su mejilla, dejándosela roja.

"¿Piensas que es fácil para Kaoru?" Rugió. "¿Crees que está feliz? ¿Qué ella puede aceptar todo esto sin miramientos? ¡Aquí la que mas esta sufriendo es ella, así que no me vengas con tus sentimentalismos baratos de _desearía ser Battousai_!" Okita se recargo contra la pared. "¡Que poco hombre eres si no la apoyas en este momento! De eso se trata el amor, ¿no?"

"Entiendo, lo siento…" Susurro. "Prometo proteger a Kaoru, como lo he venido haciendo desde hace mucho… Porque la amo y porque quiero seguir a su lado…" Miro a Kaede, directo. "Prometo proteger a tu nieta, Kaede…"

"Así me gusta… Ese es un hombre…"

"Ahora deseo salir a caminar… Vuelvo en un rato…"

"No te deprimas tanto…" Aconsejo Kaede. "El tiempo es sabio y sabrá hacer las cosas… solo resta esperar…"

"Eso espero…" Okita salió inmediatamente de la casa rumbo al bosque. Le encantaba la naturaleza; muchas veces antes le había servido de refugio, como en esos momentos. Cuando algo lo perturbaba o lo entristecía, él corría hacía el centro del aquel bosque. Sus árboles imponentes, su tupida maleza y sus coloridas aves hacían de aquel lugar un sitio lo suficientemente apartado y hermoso como para relajarlo y dejar sus emociones fluir. Cuando sintió que hubo caminado suficiente, se sentó contra un árbol y miro al cielo. Las copas verdes lo cubrían todo, pero por varios lugares solían colarse haces de luces tan claros y brillantes que lo cegaban. Pero aquel día no era el caso, las nubes tapaban el cielo a manera de manto. Quizás si lloviese, el podría quedarse allí, bajo la lluvia lo suficiente como para dejar que el agua caída del cielo limpiase de su cuerpo el creciente resentimiento que crecía en su pecho por Battousai.

"Supongo que no estarás con intenciones de suicidarte, ¿verdad?" Okita vio a Saito, mirarlo fríamente. "Sería desagradable tener que llevar tu cuerpo hasta el refugio…"

"Veo que estas tan cordial como siempre Saito… También es un gusto verte…" El líder del tercer escuadrón de los Shinsengumi se paró a su lado, saco un cigarrillo, lo prendió y se lo llevo a la boca.

"Como compañero Shinsen es mi deber recordarte que tu actual actitud no nos sirve… Ni siquiera quiero reconocer en estos momentos que eres el líder del primer escuadrón…" Bramo algo molesto, Saito. "Sin embargo, como hombre, te diría que enfrentases la verdad…"

"¿Cuál?" Salto irritado Okita. "¿La que soy idiota o la que me deje usar?"

"La que estas metido con aquella chiquilla aún sabiendo que es mujer de Battousai…" Okita se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se puso frente Saito, enfrentándolo algo turbado.

"¡Ella no es _su_ mujer!" Rugió. "¡Battousai la uso a ella y luego la tiro!" Saito levanto su mirada y con un gesto hosco escupió en la tierra.

"¡Ah! Entonces te gustan los círculos viciosos, ¿No es así?" El puño de Okita parecía temblar. La rabia contenida parecía querer cobrar revancha sobre cualquier persona que se cruzase en su camino. Okita maldijo internamente haberse cruzado en primer lugar con Saito. Si había alguien que era capaz de ser irritante, ese era Saito. "No sabía que eras de esos…"

"¡Ya basta!" Dijo Okita. Saito dejo su actitud burlona.

"No te entiendo… realmente…" Okita se agarro la cabeza. Las primeras gotas de la lluvia, parecían caer encima de ambos.

"Lo sé…" Dijo Okita.

"Ella está esperando un hijo de _Battousai_ y tú la quieres como tu mujer…"

"Si… Quiero que sea mía…."

"¿Entiendes qué tan retorcido es lo que estás diciendo?" Cuestiono Saito, aún fumando.

"Lo sé…" Okita cayó de rodillas al suelo, perdiendo sus fuerzas.

"Te va a destrozar… Esa mujer te va a destrozar y vos se lo vas a permitir, ¿no es así?" La lluvia caía sobre ambos, con fuerza, pero ninguno planeaba moverse.

"Él no se la merece, Saito… Ella era amable, dulce y divertida antes de que él pusiera sus asquerosas manos sobre ella… sonreía todo el tiempo… ahora solo llora…" Las lágrimas estaban nublando la visión de Okita, ¿O era la lluvia? "Ese maldito no se la merece…"

"Realmente… No te entiendo…" Murmuro Saito, mirándolo fríamente. Okita, allí en el suelo, bajo sus hombros y se quedo sentado. Sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban.

"No te preocupes… Yo tampoco me entiendo…" Saito se quedo allí, acompañándolo bajo la lluvia mientras esperaba que se descargara. Okita lo necesitaba.

**0o0o0**

Aquella noche estaba silenciosa, pero el bullicio y carcajadas de las diez personas que caminaban por una angosta calle pedregosa, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pasara un tren junto a ellos y no se escuchara. Lo único que los iluminaba era la preciosa luna llena que se erguía imponente en el cielo. Uno de los hombres hipo y se cayó en el suelo, en todo su peso, haciendo reír a todos sus compañeros.

"¡Bueno muchachos, parece que Kogo ya encontró su cama!" Las risotadas eran ensordecedoras. Otro de los hombres, que tenía una pequeña botella de sake en sus manos, tragaba con desesperación. Cuando termino alzo un brazo, contento.

"¡Tenemos que festejar! ¡Ya es de público conocimiento que el Shogun va a enviar diez tropas para matar a esos animales de los _Inshin Shishi_! ¡Tenemos que celebrar que nos vamos a librar de esos traidores a la patria!" Afirmaciones y más risas estallaron. Caminaron en grupo, apoyándose los unos a los otros, de lo borrachos que estaban. Únicamente dos, permanecían sobrios. "¡Primero a los de Chosuu y luego a los de Satsuma!" Un repentino ruido que rasgo la noche, termino con dos de los diez hombres, rodeados de sangre.

"¡¿Quién demonios esta allí?" Grito uno, recuperando la sobriedad, de golpe. Desde las sombras, un hombre de mediana estatura surgió. Los demás hombres se pusieron alerta. Apenas podían verle el rostro.

"No creo que un cadáver necesite saber eso…" El hombre corrió de una manera sobrehumana y ensarto a tres hombres con su espada, manchándose en el proceso. Otro hombre saco su espada y con un grito de guerra se lanzo sobre el asesino. En menos de un segundo, el atacante termino en el suelo sin vida. Cuatro menos. Los demás, abrieron sus ojos cuando la luz de la luna le dio de lleno en la cara al asesino.

"¡Es _Battousai_!" Grito uno de ellos, atemorizado, pero agarrando su espada. "¡A por él patriota!" Otros dos se lanzaron en contra del pelirrojo. Kenshin salto alto y le cayó encima a uno de ellos, cortándole el hombro y enterrando el filo de su espada en el cuerpo de su enemigo. La sangre lo cubrió entero. En un rápido movimiento, saco su espada, dejando caer el peso muerto de otro hombre al suelo, y la alzo hasta la altura de su cara. Se impulso y, con agilidad impecable, clavo su espada justo en el cuello del otro hombre, traspasándosela entera.

"¡Dios mío es un demonio!" Vocifero otro queriendo correr. Kenshin lo alcanzo y atravesó sus piernas con su espada. El lamento del hombre se escucho, como si un relámpago hubiese cubierto la tierra. Kenshin lo acabo, hundiendo la hoja de su espada en la cabeza de su enemigo. Con otros seis cortes limpios, termino con la vida del último hombre que quedaba. Para cuando termino, estaba cubierto de sangre y con la mirada dorada reluciendo en sus ojos. Unos aplausos lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

"Impecable, sin dudas…" Dijo Oda. "La leyenda te hace justicia, Himura…" la sangre de los cuerpo tirados y mutilados, parecía negra con la oscuridad de la noche. Kenshin miro a Oda, serio. El luchador trago en seco. "Solo decía…" Himura sacudió su espada, para sacarle restos de sangre y la guardo en su saya.

"Me voy al hospedaje… Encárgate del resto…" Kenshin regresa al hospedaje entre las sombras. De alguna manera la oscuridad lo protegía. Con una agilidad propia de los espadachines, llego hasta el hospedaje sin problemas. Cuando entro fue directo hacía la cocina, lleno un recipiente con agua y metió las manos allí, refregándoselas con fuerza. Quería quitar el olor de sus manos. Pero por más que lo intentaba, la sangre no salía. Cuando tuvo las manos rojas de tanto rasparlas, salió de la cocina rumbo a las habitaciones. En medio del camino, una de las puertas laterales se abrió y de allí salió Aoshi Shinomori.

"Hueles a Sangre…" Dijo Aoshi, como saludo. Aquello irrito mucho a Kenshin, quien siguió caminando. Aoshi lo siguió sistemáticamente. "Deseo hablar contigo, Kenshin…"

"No estoy de ánimos…" Dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

"¿Ni siquiera cuando podría tratarse de Kaoru?" Aquello hizo que detuviera su marcha, se volteara y hundiera un dedo en el pecho de Aoshi, enfadado.

"¡Es Kamiya-sama, para ti!" Rugió.

"¿Y para vos, que es?" Pregunto Aoshi. "¡Ahora entiendo, estas furioso conmigo!" Kenshin se volteo, para ocultar su vergüenza de haber sido descubierto por Aoshi, con tanta facilidad. Se suponía que era _Battousai_, el asesino sin emociones. "¿Es porque la llamo Kaoru? ¿Tanto te molesta?" Kenshin inicio su caminar nuevamente, seguido de cerca por Aoshi.

"Haz lo que te plazca" Agrego.

"¿Entonces me dejarías ir tras ella y hacerla mi mujer?" Pregunto. La pregunta fue tan repentina que descoloco a Kenshin e hizo que se resbalara, por suerte, logro recuperarse al mismo tiempo que Aoshi contenía una risa. Aquello hizo que se pusiera más furioso.

"¡¿Diablos, Aoshi, déjame en paz?" Kenshin entro en su habitación y le cerró las puertas en las narices. De pronto, sintió un extraño alivio cuando no encontró a Tomoe en la habitación. Recordó que había hecho un viaje junto a Kumatsu y Okami. Camino hasta la ventana, la abrió y se sentó junto a ella, mirando el cielo. Cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormido, durante un buen rato. Cuando se despertó, con los primeros rayos de luz dándole en la cara, se estiro y se levanto del suelo. Paso una mano por su rostro y, por un momento de debilidad, se tambaleo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ante su sorpresa. La intensidad de todas las emociones que había vivido desde que la había conocido y la revelación de que ella era mucho más importante para él, de lo que creía, había sido demasiado turbadora. Nunca antes se había permitido explorar aquellas emociones tan inquietantes. Había aprendido, de la manera más feroz, que las emociones eran una herramienta muy eficaz para el enemigo. Por ello, siempre las había reprimido. La lucha intensa e interna que mantenía su lado oscuro con su forma verdadera, había sido activada por la bondad de Kaoru. Ya no quería. Ya no quería ser un asesino. Se agarro la cabeza, confundido y cayó al suelo. Quería ser normal. Deseaba llevar una vida tranquila, con amigos y demás cosas que los demás parecían tener. Su corazón agonizaba gritando desesperadamente por amor. Kaoru había abierto la puerta de la confusión y él no sabía cómo controlarla. Ni siquiera la figura de Tomoe, como lo había sido años anteriores, podían calmar su actual necesidad. En un arrebato exasperado por recuperar el control del torbellino de emociones dispares, apretó su puño y se golpeo de lleno en la cara. Mucho más tranquilo, suspiro y salió de la habitación. No podía quedarse allí. Camino con tranquilidad por el pasillo. Justo cuando iba doblando una esquina, despistado, se choco contra alguien y se cayó al suelo, con varias cosas más encima.

"¡Aha-h!" Grito la voz de una mujer. "¡Lo siento, _Battousai_!" El pelirrojo, al escuchar su nombre patriota, arrugo su nariz. No le gustaba, porque se lo había ganado a base de sangre derramada. En ese momento entendió, que solo él podía cambiar su realidad. La mujer se levanto, alarmada, e hizo varias reverencias en su dirección. "¡Ah, lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención, ¡Pero qué torpe soy! Prometo que no va a volver a suceder… Puede castigarme si quiere pero no le diga nada a la Sra. Aiko… ¡Me mataría! ¡Pero qué digo! A usted no le interesa eso, por supuesto…" La risa cristalina que resonó en el pasillo, sorprendió a Misao. ¡Era _Battousai_, el legendario asesino! ¡Él no reía, era una maquina de sangre! Cuando bajo su mirada, quedo más estupefacta aún.

"No se preocupe… Estoy bien…" Le sonrió, Kenshin, desde el suelo. Misao se sonrojo. Después del Shock que le hubiese supuesto conocer la risa de _Battousai_, había descubierto que cuando sonreía aquel hombre podía tener un magnetismo sexual y masculino, bastante potente en las mujeres. Nerviosa, se agacho hasta el suelo y comenzó a recoger los platos que estaban medios rotos. Se quedo pasmada cuando él, arrodillado a su lado, la ayudo. Aquello era imposible. El asesino más letal de Japón estaba siendo amable con ella. Se pellizco dos veces, para saber si era real. Su mano choco con la de él y ella se despertó de sus pensamientos. "Déjeme ir con usted a la cocina y excusarla de esto, que ha sido completamente mi culpa…" Agarro todos los platos en sus manos y comenzó el camino. Misao lo siguió, luego de volver a respirar. Aquel día, distaba de ser normal.

"E-espere… Creo que puedo… _Battousai_…" Misao se sobresalto, cuando él a mitad de camino, de detuvo.

"Kenshin…"

"¿Eh?" Balbuceo, nerviosa.

"Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura…" La palidez del rostro de Misao, solo podía comprobar que aquello era totalmente nuevo para ella. _Battousai_ le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre. Cuando parpadeo, vio que él había iniciado nuevamente su camino hasta la cocina. Ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Ni siquiera pudo detenerlo antes de entrar. Dentro, las actividades y las risas, cesaron en seco, al verlo. Mei, Miku, Ami y Hitomi estaban preparando las cosas para el almuerzo. Misao, cuando llego junto a él, lanzo una risa nerviosa.

"Buenos días…" Dijo el pelirrojo, dejando los platos sobre una mesa. Las miro y se inclino hacía ellas. "Vengo a disculparme por esto… La señorita…" Miro a Misao.

"Ah… Misao Makimachi…" Se presento a él.

"La señorita Misao…" La aludida se sonrojo. "No tuvo la culpa de los platos rotos… fui yo, quien iba despistado y me choque con ella… Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo, me gustaría hacerlo…" Kenshin las miro. Las cuatro mujeres parecían estar atravesando cuatro etapas diferentes de shock. Mei asustada estaba medio resguardada detrás de Miku, quien miraba atónita a Kenshin. Ami lo miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas y Hitomi lo observaba perspicazmente. Kenshin pensó que aquello era natural, él nunca antes se había acercado a la cocina, ni tampoco interactuado con ellas, nunca. Ni siquiera él mismo entendía porque hacía aquello. Pero le hacía sentir bien. Quizás, era tiempo de empezar algo nuevo en su vida.

"Muchas Gracias, Señor _Battousai_…" Respondió Miku, algo desconfiada. Kenshin arrugo su nariz, pero no dijo nada "Pero estamos bien… déjennos el resto a nosotras… Misao, no te preocupes… Gracias…" Kenshin, hizo otra reverencia y miro a Misao.

"Ah… ¿quiere que lo ayude en algo Himura?" Las mujeres presentes, contuvieron el aliento. Kenshin le sonrió a Misao. Ami se sonrojo, al mirarlo. Hitomi, abrió su boca.

"Seguime…" Misao siguió al pelirrojo por el pasillo, por las escaleras, hasta llegar a una habitación que ellos usaban de recreación. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, él se sentó junto a la ventana abierta. Misao no entendía porque estaba allí, pero presentía que tenía que seguirle la corriente. Quizás pudiese encontrar algo que ayudara a su amiga Kaoru. Él parecía tener la mirada perdida en el cielo, pensativo. Mirándolo más detenidamente, era un hombre delgado, pero eso no evitaba que fuese mortal en el campo de batalla. Su perfil era tan armonioso que no se atrevía a sacarle los ojos de encima. Su cabello pelirrojo era tan intenso, que su cabeza parecía arder. A simple vista, cuando estaba alerta, su aura asesina distraía la atención del resto de sus atributos. Quizás ahora, Misao entendía, la locura de Kaoru por Kenshin Himura.

"¿Te sucede algo, Himura?" Misao, se llevo una mano a la boca. El hablarle de manera directa, podía costarle la vida. Sin embargo, él no se movió. Ni siquiera dio indicios de que le molestara. El pelirrojo se veía hundido en un mundo al cual ella no podía acceder. La diferencia de edad entre ellos, no parecía demasiada. Quizás la dejara tutearlo. Misao detuvo nuevamente su atención en el. Parecía más cansado y fatigado, que de costumbre; tal vez, la guerra y su joven participación en ella, lo había dejado extenuado. Nunca se había parado a pensar en su historia. Había algo diferente en él. Misao aspiro con fuerzas, cuando vio que sus ojos eran ahora de color lavanda. Era extraño, ella lo recordaba con esos despiadados ojos dorados. ¿Por qué los tenía lavanda ahora? "¿Sabes?… Antes me dabas miedo… Mucho más que ahora, pero veo que no sos tan terrible como dicen los rumores…" Él no dijo palabra alguna. "Quizás, simplemente nunca antes había conocido la amabilidad…" Vio que él, cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba, aflojando todo su cuerpo. Parecía cansado, abatido por algo.

"Nunca fui como dicen…" Comento, apaciblemente. Con una voz tranquila y paciente; no con la acostumbrada sequedad cortante. Misao se sorprendió, gratamente. "Las leyendas a veces también son mentiras, ¿sabes?" La declaración del pelirrojo le dio más fuerzas, para preguntarle cosas que siempre habían sido un misterio para ella.

"Pero tu…" Ella se detuvo. Justamente ahora, que él parecía más abierto, no podía preguntarle lo que deseaba saber, con tanto ahincó, lo ahuyentaría. Pero, le costaba contenerse. "Eres… Un…" Kenshin, ni siquiera la miro.

"Dilo…" Azuzo. "Ya no me lástima que lo digan…" Misao, parpadeo. ¿Battousai se sentía herido? "Dilo…" El pelirrojo agacho su cabeza, llevándose una mano al pecho. "…Por favor… Dilo… Por favor…" A pesar de que las distancias entre ambos, era considerable; ella podía sentir tan brutalmente el dolor de Battousai, que tenía inmensas ganas de acortar el trecho que los separaba y abrazarlo, aun que sea para calmar un poco esa agonizante herida que él se había atrevido a mostrarle.

"Yo…"

"Por favor… Recuérdamelo… Recuérdame lo que soy…" Su voz tembló, al igual que su cuerpo. Parecía estar a punto de perder el control, pero luchaba con todo, para contenerse. "Necesito que me lo digan… Necesito recordar que solo sirvo para matar… Que soy un impuro… Que estoy sucio…"

"Himura… eso no es…"

"Parece que tu tampoco entiendes…" Interrumpió el pelirrojo, suspirando, un poco más calmado. Con la mano que tenía en el pecho, aferro su katana a su cuerpo. Parecía el único cable a tierra que le devolvía la furia reprimida del asesino cruel y despiadado. Misao contuvo el aire, cuando Kenshin Himura la miro de frente. Sus ojos tenían un extraño y contradictorio color, el dorado jugaba misteriosamente con un precioso y limpio lavanda. "Soy un asesino… ¿No lo crees así?"

"Me pregunto porque…" Dijo ella, mirándolo. Kenshin ladeo su cabeza aun más, para conectar sus miradas. Los ojos de Misao eran tan transparentes que le recordaban a Kaoru. "Porque…" De golpe, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos sobrepasaron la mente de Kenshin.

Las punzantes memorias de sus primeros años de infancia…

Su soledad absoluta…

La pérdida de sus padres…

La pérdida de sus ganas de vivir…

El vacío de su moribundo espíritu…

¿Era la ironía del destino?

Él quería saber lo mismo… _¿Por qué? _

¿Por qué Dios se había olvidado de él?

¿Acaso no era suficiente con haberlo perdido todo? ¿Absolutamente _todo_?

¿No era suficiente castigo, haber perdido las esperanzas en la vida? ¿En los sueños?

¿Haberse condenado a la infelicidad?

No… Kaoru había roto con su determinación. Y era ahí, donde radicaba su confusión.

¿Acaso Dios había cruzado a Kaoru en su camino para ponerlo a prueba?

¡Si era así, Vaya Dios más Cruel! Ponerle frente a la cara, lo que jamás podría obtener.

De todos modos, el peso de sus pecados lo habían hecho renunciar antes incluso de tratar de conseguirla. La había dañado y solo merecía su odio.

Al igual, que todos aquellos que habían muerto por sus manos y, desde el infierno, deseaban su muerte.

Si, en aquellos momentos, incluso estaba dispuesto a abrazar a la muerte.

El dolor había sobrepasado su límite y podía vislumbrar el umbral.

Si, quizás, ya estaba muerto.

"Himura…" La voz de Misao, lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Un gesto de dolor cruzo la cara del pelirrojo.

"Solo quería proteger…" Misao, parpadeo, sorprendida. "Quería proteger a aquellas personas, que en esta devastadora era, no pudiesen defenderse… A aquellos oprimidos, tanto niños, hombres y mujeres, que son torturados y asesinados sin piedad por la ambición de unos pocos… Solo quería protegerlos…" Kenshin bajo su mirada y observo sus manos. Misao vio que sus ojos se turbaban. "Quizás, haya fallado en mi cometido… Por un instante de confusa necedad, pensé que yo solo podía salvarlos a todos… quise que la carga de todos sus dolores estuviesen encima de mí… ellos no se lo merecían… ¡Por Dios, ellos no se merecían vivir lo que yo ya había vivido!" Las mejillas de Kenshin, se bañaron de lágrimas. Ya no podía más. Misao se llevo ambas manos a la boca, llorando también involuntariamente. "No se merecían perder a sus hijos, a sus padres, a sus hermanos… Ni siquiera mis enemigos, que murieron por mis manos, se merecían aquello… Yo quería ser su protector… La gente de mi país estaba sufriendo… no podía quedarme en mi cama durmiendo, en mis lecciones cómodas, junto a mi maestro…"

"Oh, Himura…" Balbuceo Misao, entre lágrimas.

"Pensé… Pensé que podía protegerlos… Aún a costa de mi vida… Aún a costa de todo el dolor del mundo… Aún que me odiaran… Aún que me repudiaran… aún que nunca pudiese conocer la felicidad en toda mi vida… aún que terminara en las más absolutas de las oscuridades… Estaba decidido y dispuesto a hacerlo… Pero…" Su voz se quebró. Ella no entendía porque él estaba, contándole todo eso. Él tampoco. "Pero…El peso de las muertes tomadas por mis manos, me trastoco… La sangre y la locura ocupo mi cuerpo y mi alma… Cuando me propuse proteger a la gente inocente jamás imagine que tendría que hacerlo a costa de otras vidas y eso me trastorno a tal punto, que en el camino me perdí… perdí mi inocencia… mi esencia, mi voluntad… mi espíritu…" No podía ver a causa de las lágrimas. "Me volví tan frío, tan distante… Me encontré tan lejos de mi mismo…" Con un rápido movimiento, Misao acorto distancias y abrazo a un sorprendido Kenshin. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos de una manera tan especial, que él no tuvo la más mínima duda de que ella guardaría su secreto.

"Lo siento… Lo siento tanto" Gimió Misao, sin poder controlarse. Incluso antes de que él siguiera, ella parecía haberle perdonado todo. Incluso si él no le había hecho nada, ella sentía unas inmensas ganas de disculparse con él. Aquel hombre merecía todo el perdón del mundo.

"Jamás pensé…" La voz de él, sonaba tan cercana y tan adolorida. "…Que me convertiría en esto… En uno de esos monstruos que tanto había odiado…"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Chillo Misao, separándose de él y mirándolo de frente, algo enojada. "¡Tu no asesinas por placer! ¡Matas para la prosperidad de una nueva era! ¡Para abrir un camino seguro para las generaciones futuras!" Kenshin sonrió, sin ganas.

"Eso no quita el hecho de que estoy matando…" Murmuro. "Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme…" Miro sus manos "Ya estoy manchado…"

"¡No! En realidad te gusta la paz, ¿no es así?" Dijo Desesperada, Misao. No entendía aquella repentina simpatía hacía el pelirrojo, pero algo le decía que alguien tenía que salvarlo. Quizás fuese cierto que era un asesino despiadado y frío, pero sus pecados le pesaban más que a cualquier otro y su alma parecía agonizar cuando hablaba de él mismo. Ese hombre tenía un motivo justo y noble por el que luchar, aun que asesinara, no lo hacía por placer o por poder, simplemente para proteger y salvar. Más de lo que muchos podrían decir. Kenshin la miro. "Te gusta cocinar y dormir al calor del tibio sol…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Cuestiono, el pelirrojo.

"Kaoru me lo dijo…" Misao le sonrió. "Ella me dijo que eras una persona amable y noble… Que te autocastigas mucho y que no eres demasiado sincero contigo mismo…" Kenshin se llevo una mano a su rostro, tratando de cubrir su sonrojo.

"Kamiya-san es una entrometida…" Susurro, más para él, que para ella.

"Ahora entiendo completamente a Kaoru…" Indico Misao. Kenshin la observo. "Tu, me tuviste que explicar todo, para que te entendiera… aún principio, la desconfianza no me dejaba ver al verdadero hombre que escondes dentro de ti, Himura…" Ella admiro, como el sol se escondía. Aquella noche iba a hacer calor, como las anteriores. "Sin embargo, Kaoru no dudo un solo instante…" Ella admiraba a Kaoru. "Ella no dudo en entregarse a ti, contra todo pronóstico… Ni siquiera cuando todo el mundo, le decía que tu ibas a dañarla… Ella te entendió, incluso antes de que abrieras tu boca… Kaoru tiene eso, ¿sabes?… La capacidad de mirar en el alma del otro…"

"Creo…"

"Si, créelo…" Asevero Misao, cortándolo. "¿Por qué crees, si no, que ella volvía a ti? ¿Por qué le gustaba que la hicieras sufrir?" Kenshin desvió sus ojos. "Ella sin pedirte explicaciones de ningún tipo, te acepto tal y como eras, pese a que quizás no estaba de acuerdo con tu accionar…" Rectifico. "Pero creo que deberías detenerte ahí… Kaoru ya eligió su camino y no es junto a ti…" Kenshin seguía en los más profundos de sus silencios. "Eres un buen hombre, Himura… Espero poder contar con tu amistad… El solo hecho de que sigas sintiendo esa clase de emociones a tal punto de desbordarte, es porque algo de culpabilidad sentís en tu corazón…" Misao se levanto y se estiro. "Desearía ver más a este Himura que al otro… deberías debelar el camino de la redención, por ti mismo…" Camino hasta la entrada. "Te estaré esperando… A ti, Himura… No al _Battousai_…" Ella salió al pasillo, luego de cerrar la puerta. Se apoyo en ella y suspiro. El pesar y el dolor del alma de Himura eran tan grandes, que ella no había soportado estar un segundo más junto a él. Había salido de allí con todos los músculos tensos y su mente abarrotada. Solo Dios sabía de dónde habían salido las últimas palabras. Suspiro, se enderezo y bajo las escaleras hacía la planta baja. De pronto, escucho unos susurros de voces que se le hacían familiares. Se detuvo fuera de una puerta y la abrió. Las personas que estaban dentro, se sobresaltaron.

"¡Diablos, Misao, no nos des esos sustos!" La aludida le saco la lengua al niño que estaba sentado frente a tres personas adultas, y que la miraban con diferentes reacciones.

"Deja de quejarte enano…" Misao sintió su cuerpo ablandarse y se tambaleo. El hombre más alto, en una fracción de segundos, llego a su lado y la ayudo a sentarse. Misao de sonrojo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Aoshi. Misao se sentó correctamente, alejándolo.

"Si, es solo que…" Las caras de preocupación de Sanosuke y Megumi, la observaron. Yahiko frunció su ceño y se acercó al rostro de la recién llegada. Unas lágrimas cristalinas inundaban los ojos de Misao, en esos momentos.

"Misao, ¿Qué sucede?" Cuestiono Megumi. La joven se limpio los ojos.

"Lo siento… es que…" Su voz se quebró. "Himura… Cuánto dolor…" Sanosuke bajo sus ojos, impotente. Aoshi suspiro y Yahiko cruzo sus brazos, en silencio. La única que parecía reacia era Megumi.

"¿Dolor? ¿_Battousai_ puede sentir el dolor?" Exclamo, irónica la medico. Sanosuke volteo su cabeza y la miro con el rostro desencajado.

"No te atrevas, Megumi…" Gruño el luchador. "El me salvo la vida varias veces… Como mi mujer, deberías aunque sea respetarlo…"

"¡Jamás respetaría a un hombre que usa a una de mis amigas como algo peor que la basura!" Rugió, enojada.

"¡Es mi amigo, Megumi!"

"Deberías tener cuidado con quien hacer amistad, amor…" Dijo Megumi, punzante.

"¡Tu no entiendes! Te amo y te respeto, Megumi… Pero nunca entenderías lo que tuvo que pasar Kenshin… Perdiste a tu familia de chica y sufriste por no volver a verlos, pero conociste el amor… te quisieron y protegieron cuando aún eras una niña de corta edad… disfrutaste tiempo con tus padres y aprendiste a querer y conocer a tus hermanos…" Sanosuke se había levantado de donde estaba sentado y apretaba sus puños, con impotencia. Todos los miraban. "Todos los que están aquí… alguna vez sentimos el amor, en nuestra vida… pero Kenshin…"

"_Battousai_ querrás decir…" Dijo algo dudativa, Megumi.

"Kenshin jamás lo ha sentido…" Corto Sanosuke, como si no la hubiese escuchado. "Él nunca tuvo ni siquiera una decima parte de lo que tu tuviste, Megumi… No conoció a sus padres… Nunca tuvo hermanos que lo guiaran… Fue el único que sobrevivió a la masacre de la caravana de esclavos en la que iba cuando apenas tenía seis años…" Los ojos de Megumi, brillaron. "¡Iba a ser vendido como esclavo, Dios santo! ¡Un niño de seis años!" Sanosuke miro sus manos. "Sin embargo, conoció al maestro Hiko, se instruyo en el arte de la espada… Y llego a ser el mejor…"

"El mejor para matar… ¡El mejor asesino!" La cachetada que recibió Megumi, la atrapo desprevenida. Cuando se llevo una mano a su adolorida mejilla, ladeo su cabeza y miro a Misao, quien la miraba determinante.

"¿Tan cegada estas Megumi? ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?" Pregunto Misao

"¡Uso a Kaoru, Misao! ¡Tú estuviste ahí cuando Kaoru sufría! No puedes venir a decirme ahora que _Battousai_ no es el culpable…"

"No te reconozco…" Suspiro Misao. "Kaoru lo hizo por amor…" Megumi iba a replicarle. "Ella lo entendió, sin que el dijera nada… Ella lo acepto, a pesar de ser un asesino… Ella volvía a él, porque quería salvarlo… Como él, desesperadamente, trata de salvar a todos…"

"Es muy gracioso lo que decís…" Repuso, pálida, Megumi. Lo que Misao decía, parecía tener sentido. Pero no quería creer.

"Srta. Takani dudo que usted cambie sus prejuicios hacía Kenshin…" Intervino Aoshi. "Pero, por su amistad con Kaoru, déjele el beneficio de la duda…"

"Kenshin es…" Todos miraron a Yahiko. "Él es… noble y amable…"

"Detrás de esa pared de frialdad y supuesta crueldad, esta Kenshin Himura, un hombre atormentado… Un hombre que está entregando su vida, su alma y su cordura por el futuro de todos… Lo único que puedo hacer por él es defenderlo y proteger esos sinceros sentimientos que parece tener por _Jou-chan_…" Dijo Sanosuke, como ensimismado. "Por favor, hasta que te convenzas, no hables de esa manera frente a mí…"

"Está bien… Pero no puedo confiar, todavía…" Dijo Megumi. Sano le sonrió de lado.

"Él te lo va a demostrar…" Megumi miro a las cuatro personas que tenía enfrente. Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko y Sanosuke parecían conocer a _Battousai_ de una manera totalmente diferente a ella. Parecían ver algo en él, que ella no lograba divisar. Y aquello le dio curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía de especial el mejor asesino de los _Inshin_ para que Kaoru decidiese arriesgarse de esa manera?

"Me preocupa…" Dijo Misao. "Pero también me alegra…" Los otros la miraron. "Tuve una charla con Himura… Él esta… arrepentido…"

"El trabajo de Kenshin es el trabajo más sucio de los _Inshin Shishi_… Pese a saber que muchos lo odiarían, el acepto ese puesto que nadie deseaba, únicamente para poder liberar a los oprimidos de los _imperialistas_…" Unas pisadas interrumpieron a Sanosuke, se podían oír desde el pasillo. Cuando Aoshi abrió la puerta, el panorama los sorprendió. Kenshin Himura estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo a otro hombre, aparentemente herido, entre sus brazos.

"¡Kenshin!" Musito Aoshi, caminando para estar cerca del pelirrojo. Misao, Yahiko, Megumi y Sanosuke, también se acercaron. El soldado estaba muy maltrecho. Tenía una enorme herida en el tórax, producto de una espada japonesa sin duda. Respiraba con dificultad y solo parecía poder enfocar a Kenshin.

"Sr. _Battousai_…" Aspiro aire, dificultosamente. "La tropa de reconocimiento fue totalmente destruida… " El soldado escupió sangre, manchando a Kenshin, quien ni siquiera se inmuto. Lo tenía firmemente sostenido y parecía atento a lo que el hombre quería decirle.

"¿Solo usted, pudo sobrevivir?" Pregunto Kenshin, serio. Megumi lo miro.

"S-si, señor…" Murmuro, gimiendo de dolor. "Nos atacaro-n-n… Fue un-na emboscada… Creemos que tienen su b-base cerca de la aldea _Tama_… Algunos aldeanos nos dijeron que vieron a algui-i-ien con las descripciones de la Srta. Kamiy-y-a…"

"Bien… Has cumplido con tu deber, soldado… "Dijo Kenshin. "Podes descansar con honor…"

"Pero tenemos que tratar a este hombre…" Protesto Megumi, irritada. Misao la agarro del brazo.

"No…"

"Pero que dices… ¿Acaso tu nueva amistad con _Battousai_ te licuo el cerebro?"

"Es un honor morir en su presencia, Sr. _Battousai_…" Megumi abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. El hombre había cerrado sus ojos y se había ido, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Kenshin, dejo al hombre en el suelo y le cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Se levanto y miro todo el pasillo. Misao vio que estaba abarrotado de hombres que alternaban su mirada entre Kenshin y el hombre tendido en el suelo.

"El Sr. Mitsuhito y el Sr. Kogoro no están, señor…" Reporto uno de los hombres presentes. Kenshin miro a Sanosuke y a Aoshi. Ambos asintieron.

"¡Tomen sus espadas y sus escudos! ¡Vengaremos a nuestros compañeros y traeremos de vuelta a la Srta. Kamiya!" Rugió Kenshin, con fuerza. Mucho se sorprendieron por aquella muestra de sentimientos de parte del asesino más efectivo, pero muchos otros se alegraron de tenerlo junto a ellos. Los hombres se dispersaron, saliendo en busca de sus armaduras de guerra.

"Estas hecho todo un líder, Kenshin…" El pelirrojo miro a Aoshi.

"Que te jodan, Aoshi…" Dijo sin aliento. El pelirrojo se volteo y miro a Misao. "Sé que quizás no tengo derecho… Pero, ¿Podrías darle una sepultura digna?… Es lo mínimo que se merecía ese hombre…" La aludida sonrió y asintió. Megumi, parpadeo, sorprendida. ¿Es que se había confundido de hombre? ¡Ese no podía ser _Battousai_! Sanosuke pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kenshin, haciéndolo tambalear.

"¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a esos malditos imperialistas!" Kenshin amago una sonrisa que termino en una extraña mueca.

"Bueno, supongo que saldrá con el tiempo…" Dijo Yahiko. Aoshi, Kenshin y Sano lo miraron. "¿Qué?…"

"Me pregunto en qué momento aprendió a hablar así…" Opino Aoshi.

"Aprendió escuchando a Kenshin, seguro…" Kenshin se sonrojo por el comentario de Sanosuke. Megumi no podía creer lo que veía. Su lado humano era totalmente diferente. No lo entendía. Aoshi y Sano lanzaron unas risas que irritaron a Kenshin. Se soltó de los brazos del luchador y los miro.

"¿Se quedan o vienen?" Pregunto. Misao sonrió, en otro momento, Himura se hubiese ido solo a pelear. Aoshi y Sanosuke enarcaron una ceja, al mismo tiempo.

"¡Esto es histórico!" Dijo uno

"¡Me siento emocionado!" Kenshin suspiro, se volteo y partió rumbo hacía la entrada. Sanosuke y Aoshi lo siguieron, determinados a pelear a su lado. Tal vez, el verdadero Kenshin parecía querer salir de su oscuridad. Y ellos se encargarían, de acompañarlo en aquel espinoso camino.

**0o0o0 **

**Nota de la autora:** _Disculpen, la demora! Esta semana es semana de parciales y estoy a ful! Igualmente quería dejarles un capitulo en compensación. Espero que lo disfruten, es lo que hay! Ahora voy a responder algunos Review_.

_**Diosa_Luna:**__ Lamento que no te guste como sigo el desarrollo de los personajes, pero creo que se ajustan a las necesidades mi historia y a mis locuras. Muchas gracias por todos los review que me dejaste y prometo dejarte uno a lo que veo ya has hecho. Felicitaciones por tus historias!_

_**Kagome_Kaoru:**__ Gracias por los Review! Si, Kenshin es un patán! Sus razones son convincentes, pero espero que lo entiendas también… Es un hombre confundido, por lo menos como yo lo planteo, Kenshin posee sus fantasmas propios y digamos que es muy joven y arrebatado para comprender todavía sus acciones. En serio, muchas gracias por los review! Me ayudan mucho a seguir. Saber que ustedes necesitan tanto leer los capítulos, como yo escribirlos, es gratificante. Para mí, escribir es una terapia. _

_**Kamis:**__ Gracias! "Darkies" jaja (me reí mucho) Si, este fic es algo oscurito, pero tiene sus tintes. Si, Kenshin es la clase de hombre que llevaría loquita a mas de una ¿o no? Gracias de corazón!_

_**Yukino-san6:**__ Es bueno ver nuevas lectoras. Gracias por apostar a mi fic! Me enorgullece que te guste. ¿Quién se la llevo? Bueno, ya debes saber quien… ¿No? Espero que te guste. Besos y gracias!_

_**kaoruchan17:**__ Si, Kenshin ya se había ido, después de la cachetada. Y si, el que estaba después era otro. Gracias por tu Review y espero que te haya gustado. Es lo que mi cerebro pudo construir y lo que mi corazón, pudo entregar. Gracias!_

_**Aglae:**__ Hola! Me gusta el suspenso! Perdón, por hacerte esperar! Pero es bueno, así me dejan reviews! Jaja… Espero que te siga gustando y lo sigas leyendo! Gracias!_

_**Sira_ Kasuqui:**__ Muchas Gracias por detenerte a dejarme un review! Si, si, voy a tratar de apresurarme! Lo siento. _

_**Nadeshko:**__ Gracias! Tu apoyo me ayuda mucho. Últimamente ando algo bajoneada, así que cualquier cosa, ya saben… Dejen un Review! Jaja _

_**Akasha:**__ Hola Jane! No, no lo voy a dejar nunca! No se porque, pero este Fics es el que más me gusta escribir de los que tengo. Me sumerjo mucho y hasta siento mucho cada cosa que sucede en él. Amo mi fics y jamás lo dejaría! Tardo, por mis tiempos horribles, pero nunca la voy a dejar. Es mi terapia. Cuando me siento sola, deprimida o incluso infeliz; me suelo resguardar en el Fics. Me saco el estrés aquí. Por eso le llamo mi terapia. Obviamente no solo vuelco sentimientos negativos, si no, también muchos positivos. Porque amor escribir! Gracias por tu Review!_

_Gracias todos los que confían en mí, para leerme y que me animan a seguir. No saben que importante es para mí, cuando un día estoy triste y abrió la pagina y leo sus comentarios, es realmente sanador. Muchas Gracias y ojala me sigan! Besos y abrazos!_

**0o0o0Adelanto-del-proximo-capitulo0o0o0 **

"_Ya me lo has preguntado diez mil veces, Okita…" Susurro ella, tocando su hinchado vientre con ambas manos. Él sabía que hablar de ello, era doloroso. Pero lo necesitaba. _

"_¡Quiero ser el padre de tu hijo!" Soltó Okita, con fuerza. Kaoru giro su cabeza y parpadeo, sorprendida. _

"_¡Sí! ¡Estoy siendo injusta contigo y este bebe! Pero…" Lo abrazo más fuerte. "No puedo olvidarlo… Aunque me duela en el alma… No puedo olvidarlo… Aunque me odie, no puedo… Aunque lo odie, no puedo… Entendeme…" Okita también la abrazo. _

"_No quiero que hagas todo por agradecimiento… Quiero ganarme tu cariño de manera justa Kaoru… Yo mismo no lo permitiría de otra forma…" Declaro, algo irritado con la situación. La agarro de las manos. "Déjame ser tu esposo…"_

"_¿Acaso estás loco?" Okita se aclaro la garganta. _

"_Déjame ser tu esposo y atribuirme ese niño que llevas en tu vientre… déjame ser tu soporte en este difícil momento por el que estas atravesando… Sin nada a cambio… Simplemente déjame ser…" Se expuso. "Estaría muy feliz si me permitieras ayudarte…" _

"_Estás loco, tu…" Los ojos de Kaoru, se llenaron de lágrimas. El destino era injusto. Si tan solo se hubiese enamorado de Okita, mucho antes. _

"_Muy bien, cuidaras de nosotros…" Dijo ella._

**0o0o0Fin0o0o0**

¿Te lo vas a perder?


	15. Enemigos

Capitulo 15

**Enemigos **

**オホスデウナ ヘイシ****ャ**

_Tengo la fe en el amor perdido__  
porque yo siempre me equivoco  
los errores cometidos en mi vida  
no se pueden decir que son pocos_

_Ya__ que nunca puedo ser feliz  
como mis amigos y los __demás  
porque siempre tengo que __ir  
amor por quien no me va a amar_

_Y a veces siento este __vacío__  
que me hunde en esta pena  
quisiera perderme en el olvido  
y no amar por __más__ que duela_

_Todo el amor en mi vida  
es como un gran __manantial__  
todo es una pura mentira  
me he vuelto a decepcionar_

**0o0o0**

"Vaya, cualquier diría que el viaje, te ha hecho más mal que bien…" Rió Okami, pulcramente sentada. Aquel día frio y lluvioso, se mostraba con toda su potencia, por suerte, ellas iban gratamente sentadas dentro de un lindo carruaje proporcionado por un conocido de Okami. Tomoe bufo, menos mal que aquella insufrible mujer servía para algo. "Cualquier diría que te secuestraron… Con esa cara…" La mirada de Tomoe, hizo que Kumatsu, reaccionara.

"Oh, bueno… ¿Por qué no dejamos de especular?" Intervino. "Deberíamos estar contentas, Okami…" Kumatsu, sonrió. "Con la ayuda que nos consiguió Tomoe, en su pueblo natal, podremos reconstruir _Gaia_…. Y volver a nuestra casa…" Okami asintió, fascinada. El viaje, había sido una tapadera para negocios que tanto Okami como Tomoe, tenían. La ayuda financiera de la familia Yukishiro había sido invaluable.

"Me alegra mucho ser de ayuda…" Sonrió Tomoe. "Pero…" Kumatsu, ladeo su cabeza y miro a su interlocutora. El leve traqueteo de la carreta ni siquiera permitió que la tensión se disipara. Había algo siniestro en sus palabras. Ella podía sentirlo. "Quiero lo que prometiste…" Miro a Okami. "Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra… Ahora espero que cumplas la tuya" Kumatsu miro a Okami, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Okami?" Cuestiono, con voz demandante. La anciana mujer, con gesto adusto, asintió ante Tomoe.

"Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo…" Dijo. Tomoe asintió.

"Entonces tendrás tu dinero…" Exclamo, segura Tomoe. Kumatsu, cruzo sus brazos.

"¿Acaso piensan dejarme afuera? ¿A mí?" Anunció. Okami apretó el bastón que llevaba en la mano, con fuerza.

"Hable con Tomoe antes, porque quería saber sus condiciones, para el viaje…" Dijo seria. "Obviamente, como es un viaje de negocios, en el cual no hemos pagado nada y vamos a recibir el dinero que pedimos para la reconstrucción del _okiya_, supuse que me costaría algo…" Aclaro. "No soy una niña, Kumatsu…" Miro a Tomoe, quien le sonreía, cínicamente. "Nadie hace nada, sin que los mueva alguna ambición propia o que por lo menos, reditué un algún beneficio…"

"¿Y que recibes a cambio, Tomoe?" Cuestiono Kumatsu. La aludida, miro sus manos, sonriente y ladeo su cabeza, haciendo que su negro cabello, sedoso, se cayera a un lado.

"A mi marido…" Dijo escuetamente.

"¿Eh?" Kumatsu tenía sus cejas casi juntas. Okami suspiro.

"Era por eso que no quería involucrarte…" Reflexiono la anciana. "Tienes demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para meterte en este plan…"

"Creo que soy la única que puede juzgar si lo que dices es verdad o no…" Contesto, irritada. "Cuéntamelo…" La mujer de Battousai, se recostó contra el respaldo y la miro con una frialdad, que le helo la sangre.

"¿Segura?… ¿No trataras de impedirnos llevar adelante nuestro plan?" Repuso algo sarcástica. Kumatsu se irguió y la miro.

"Pruébame…" Reto.

"Acabo de ofrecerle todo el dinero que Okami desee para reconstruir el _Okiya_ a cambio de que, en cuanto se muden, se lleve a Kaoru Kamiya, con ustedes… Lejos de mi marido…" Okami y Tomoe observaron detenidamente a Kumatsu. Parecía no querer tener una reacción. Quizás, después de todo, aquella mujer pudiese verdaderamente arruinar su plan. Tomoe, bufo. "¿Te has arrepentido de saber el plan? Ahora que sabes que quiero deshacerme de tu hija, ¿Piensas detenernos?"

"¿Por quién me tomas? En esta era que vivimos, el más fuerte sobrevive…" Tomoe parpadeo ante las palabras de Kumatsu. "Si es necesario sacrificarla, por el bienestar de la gente, lo hare…" El cuerpo de Kumatsu se estremeció. Okami diviso que sus ojos, brillaban con fuerza. "Desde el día en que la entregue a Okami, ella dejo de ser mi hija y paso a ser una desconocida, para mi… Estoy con ustedes en esto…" Miro a Okami. "Quiero recuperar mi casa…"

"¡Así se habla!" Dijo Okami, golpeando su bastón contra el suelo. "El plan es el siguiente… En los sucesivos días, Tomoe volverá a su rutina de esposa sumisa, mientras intenta reavivar su matrimonio muerto…" Tomoe fulmino con la mirada a Okami. "Mientras, nosotras gestionaremos todo, para que comiencen con las reconstrucciones del _Okiya_… De manera sutil, claro está… No debemos dar el menor indicio de que estamos moviéndonos por nuestros propios medios… Los Patriotas son reacios a la independencia de las personas que cubre con su ala… Considerarían alta traición lo que estamos haciendo…" Informo. "Katsura es un hombre comprensible, pero nos limitaría demasiado si le contamos nuestro plan para reconstruir nuestro hogar…"

"Entiendo…" Asintió Kumatsu. "Estoy en esto…" Tomoe, sonrió de lado.

"Vaya, sos más _oscura_ de los que pensé Kumatsu…" Se burlo. "Mira que entregar a tu hija de ese modo… venderla por una casa… simplemente asqueroso…" su risa insidiosa retumbo bajo la lluvia que golpeaba el techo del carruaje. Kumatsu, frunció su ceño, irritada.

"Cree lo que quieras… No tengo porque convencerte… Menos a vos, una mujer tan insegura de sí misma que tiene que hacer desaparecer a una rival para salvar su matrimonio…" Kumatsu apenas sonrió, observando como la cara de Tomoe, se iba transformando. "Pobrecita de ti… me das tanta pena…" Tomoe, con un rápido movimiento, le pego una bofetada, furiosa.

"¡Cierra la boca, maldita!" Chillo. Okami, rápidamente, se interpuso entre las dos. Kumatsu visiblemente tenía ganas de devolverle el favor.

"¡Seguramente Kenshin ya debe haberse cansado de ti, si tan alejado esta!" Contraataco Kumatsu, irritada. "¡Sos un fracaso como mujer!" Tomoe quiso tirársele encima, pero Okami, las detuvo.

"¡Suficiente!" Ordeno. "¡Suficiente las dos! Compórtense! Esta unión no es para caernos bien, es cierto y lo comprendo… Pero definitivamente no voy a poder trabajar con dos personas que quieren sacarse los ojos en cuanto yo no esté cerca…" Miro a Kumatsu "¿De verdad quieres recuperar nuestra casa?" Kumatsu asintió. Miro hacía el otro lado. "¿Realmente quieres que me lleve a Kaoru lejos de _Battousai_?" Tomoe asintió, a rasga dientes. Okami se sentó, nuevamente. "Entonces deberán hacer lo que yo les diga, ¿entendido?" Ninguna de las dos, volvió a hablar en todo el camino de regreso. Cuando llegaron al hospedaje _Kohagi_, Se encontraron con que solamente estaban las mujeres. Cuando entraron al comedor se toparon con Megumi, Misao, Sra. Aiko, Mei, Miku, Hitomi, Ami y Noriko. Todas permanecían en silencio, como si alguien muy querido por todos, hubiese muerto.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Pregunto Kumatsu.

"Podrías saludar primero, ¿no?" Comento Megumi, molesta. Okami y Tomoe la miraron con frialdad.

"No hablo con maleducadas…" Rectifico, Kumatsu, mirando a la Sra. Aiko. "Me gustaría saber donde están todos…"

"Salieron hace dos semanas hacía _Tama_, no han vuelto desde entonces…" Tomoe miro pálidamente a Misao.

"¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no fueron con ellos?" Pregunto Tomoe, alarmada. "Podría ser peligroso y ellos podrían…"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Le corto Misao. "¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Nosotras soportamos que se fueran a sabiendas de que si íbamos, nos convertiríamos más en una carga que en una ayuda… Esta es una batalla entre el honor y los ideales Patriotas contra los Shinsengumi… Entiéndelo de una vez… Como mujer de Battousai, deberías entenderlo mejor que nosotras…" Bramo, irritada. Tomoe se sonrojo, furiosa.

"No me retruques de esa manera… Tu no entiendes nada…" Escupió, la mujer de Himura. "Jamás entenderías… Mi marido…"

"Por supuesto que entiendo, Himura es mi amigo…" Rectifico, Misao, segura de sí misma. "Nunca me perdonaría perder a Himura… Pero él jamás me perdonaría, si me interpongo en su camino… más en estos momentos…" Megumi miro a Misao, orgullosa de ella.

"Lo mejor sería seguir esperando…" Ayudo la Sra. Aiko. Okami se sentó a su lado.

"¿Se sabe algo más?"

"Únicamente que aparentemente la anterior unidad de reconocimiento de los _Inshin Shishi_ fue emboscada por los Shinsengumi, cerca del pueblo de Tama… Eso nos dijo uno de los sobrevivientes…" Aclaro Hitomi, triste. Kumatsu parpadeo y la miro.

"¿Y dónde está ahora?"

"Falleció en los brazos de Himura…" Sonrió tristemente Misao. Tomoe, frunció su ceño.

"¿Y por eso Kenshin fue a Tama?" Pregunto, renuente. Misao enarco una ceja, mirando a Megumi, quien sonreía de manera complaciente. Se preguntaba que se traería entre manos.

"Por eso y por…" Tomoe miro a Megumi, con dureza. "Porque aparentemente aldeanos de Tama dicen haber visto a una mujer con las descripciones de Kaoru…" Sonrió triunfal, al final. Misao, suspiro. Jamás le quitaría lo astuta a Megumi.

"Nunca vas a dejar de fastidiarme, ¿no es cierto?" Cuestiono, Tomoe. Su cara pálida estaba roja y parecía querer lanzarse encima de la doctora.

"Oh, perdón si entendí mal… pero vos preguntaste, ¿no es cierto?"

"Deberían dejar este tema, ahora…" Dijo Okami, mirándola a las dos. "Lo que nos ocupa ahora es velar por nuestros hombres…" Miro a la Sra. Aiko. "por esas casualidades, ¿tienen todo listo por si vuelven heridos o por una emergencia?" Ami asintió.

"Eso fue lo primero que pensamos… Tenemos futones para los heridos, agua caliente, agujas, esterilizantes…"

"Y yo personalmente prepare una unidad médica dentro del hospedaje para heridos de gravedad…" Se apresuro a decir Megumi. "Además, les he hecho un curso intensivo de tres días a las señoritas presentes, por cualquier eventualidad… hasta ahora, todo está cubierto…"

"¿Y se puede saber donde están Mutsuhito y Kogoro?" Pregunto Kumatsu, confundida.

"Viajaron para afirmar la alianza con el clan de Satsuma…" Explico la Sra. Aiko. "Deberían quedarse tres semanas… De todas maneras Idzuka, Oda, Akira y Kojiro los acompañaron como escoltas, junto a una pequeña tropa…"

"Entonces, ¿Quién encabezo el ataque a Tama?" Cuestiono Kumatsu, pálida.

"Himura, Sanosuke y Shinomori…" Okami miro a Megumi atentamente.

"¡Esto podría ser considerado traición!" Argumento Kumatsu. "¡Llevarse tropas sin permiso!"

"¿Y que deberían haber hecho según tu, cuando tenían una fuerte pista de que Kaoru podría estar allí? ¿Qué deberían haber hecho cuando sus compañeros murieron por una sucia emboscada, sacrificando sus vidas?"

"En la guerra se gana y se pierde, todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué deberían haber ido detrás de un peligro inminente, arriesgando sus vidas? ¡Deberías haber esperado ordenes!" Bramo Tomoe.

"No espero que entiendas la lealtad…" Misao la miro con asco.

"Tampoco espero que entiendas mi posición…" Dijo Tomoe. "Mi hombre está en una guerra absurda, arriesgando su vida, por la vida de personas que ya están muertas… No lo entiendo…"

"No entiendes eso… Y el significado de las palabras amistad, lealtad, compasión y orgullo…" El espeto en la cara Megumi. "Porque estas vacía por dentro…" Tomoe, se sonrojo, furiosa.

"¿Qué sabes tú _Geisha_ de cuarta?" Dijo la mujer de _Battousai_, mirándola con asco. Megumi se movió para tirársele encima, pero Misao la detuvo. Tomoe iba a hablar nuevamente pero Okami la detuvo, también.

"Es suficiente… No deberíamos pelear en estos momentos… Deberíamos…" En aquel momento, la puerta del comedor de abrió de par en par, llamando la atención de todos. Yahiko, llenos de polvo y visiblemente cansado, los observada, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Respirada entrecortadamente, parecía haber corrido demasiada distancia.

"Allí vienen… preparen todo…" Anunció y se desplomo en el suelo.

"¡Yahiko!" Misao corrió a su lado, así como Megumi. Tomoe, Kumatsu y el resto corrieron hacia afuera rápidamente, para comprobar si lo que había dicho el niño era cierto. Megumi llevo una mano a su cuello y suspiro, tranquilizándose.

"Solo esta inconsciente por el cansancio… Llévalo a un futón a que descanse…" Explico Megumi. Misao lo alzo, como pudo y lo conduzco rápidamente hacía otra habitación. Justo cuando iba a salir, vio entra deprisa a una multitud de hombres malheridos, cansados y al parecer, muertos de sed. Muchos soldados ayudaban a sus compañeros, en peor estado, a entrar y los colocaban en el patio interno del hospedaje. El comedor, se lleno inmediatamente de hombres maltrechos, con heridas de diversa gravedad. Misao volvió y corrió hacía la entrada para seguir ayudando. Por suerte, el hospedaje era lo suficientemente grande, como para albergar a los doscientos hombres que parecía haber. Okami y la Sra. Aiko corrieron a la cocina por depósitos, Ami y Hitomi ayudaban a colocar a los hombres heridos y los que estaban en mejores condiciones seguían las instrucciones básicas de Miku y Mei. Megumi intento mirar a través de tantos hombres y encontrar a Sanosuke, pero solo consiguió deprimirse más aún, cuando no lo encontró.

"¿Qué haces ahí parada Megumi? ¡Tenemos trabajo!" Apuro Misao, ocupada. Megumi se precipito a la entrada, Los hombres que seguían entrando la hicieron tambalearse. Únicamente unos fuertes brazos, evitaron que llegara al suelo.

"Vaya, pensé que estabas ocupada…" Dijo una voz familiar. Megumi alzo su rostro y las lagrimas contenidas todos esos días, cayeron por su propio peso. Abrazo a un maltratado Sanosuke y lo estrecho contra su pecho. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes…" La beso profundamente, transmitiéndole también la necesidad de ella que había tenido, todo ese tiempo. "Te amo…" Megumi asintió. Cuando ella se soltó pudo ver detrás de su hombre a un vital Aoshi Shinomori y a Kenshin Himura cargando a un compañero, ambos parecían heridos. Tomoe estaba junto a Kenshin, preocupada, hasta alterada incluso.

"Kenshin, por favor… Deja que te vea las heridas… Parecen graves…" Lo miro mejor. "Tenemos que curarte con urgencia… suelta a ese hombre…" Insistió la morena. Kenshin ladeo su cabeza y la miro, con sus ojos letales y dorados.

"Basta, Tomoe…" Dijo. "Suficiente… mi compañero necesita atención con más urgencia que yo…" La mujer callo. El hombre que estaba cargando _Battousai_ miro al pelirrojo, con aparentemente el mayor de los respetos. Megumi sintió algo removerse en su pecho, se enderezo y miro a Kenshin, quien le devolvió la mirada.

"Tráelo conmigo…" Megumi camino, seguida de cerca por el pelirrojo, hasta una habitación a medio llenar de hombres heridos. Kenshin ayudo al hombre a acostarse y se quedo allí. Megumi, sin preámbulos, le limpio la herida, la presiono y la volvió a revisar. No parecía grave, pero si era profunda. Entre el procedimiento miro al hombre, que miraba a su vez, a Kenshin.

"Gracias, _Battousai_…" Megumi pudo ver que Kenshin sonreía. Pero no de manera altanera, si no de forma sincera. Hasta cariñosa. "Por ayudarnos y salvarnos…" Megumi, apretó la herida y el hombre se quejo. Misao se acercó en ese momento y abrazo a un sorprendido Kenshin.

"¡Himura, sobreviviste!" Grito, contenta. Cuando lo soltó, solo Megumi pudo ver la expresión pálida de Kenshin, que se recupero rápidamente. Eso le extraño. ¿Acaso tenía algo que lo preocupase? Ella sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cuándo había empezado a tratar de significar cada movimiento de _Battousai_?

"Si... Es bueno verte, Misao…" Dijo Kenshin. Tanto Misao como Megumi, parpadearon al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Me fascina este nuevo Kenshin! Ojala no cambies más…" Dijo muy contenta Misao. Lo agarro del brazo y tiro de él. "Ahora, ven… Tenemos a muchos más soldados que atender… ¿Nos vas a ayudar?" Kenshin, asintió, siguiéndola. Megumi vio como Tomoe era separada del resto por Okami, quien necesitaba su ayuda en la cocina. Ella prosiguió atendiendo primeramente a los más críticos. Dos hombres habían fallecido nada más llegar y fueron separados del resto. No era bueno, para los demás, ver aquello. Kenshin mismo se encargo de su traslado. Megumi veía atentamente, que cuando Kenshin Sano o Aoshi pasaban junto a los soldados, estos los miraban con respeto y admiración. La llamaban de un lado a otro, incluso había calmado a más de un soldado que gritaba de manera desesperada, dándole un somnífero a medida que trabajaba en las heridas abiertas. Sanosuke se sentó junto a Misao a descansar un rato y mientras Aoshi terminaba con algunas heridas menores. Ami y Hitomi descansaron, cuando terminaron su trabajo. Por suerte, Mei y Miku la ayudaban para aquellas cirugías de urgencia y complicadas que tenía que realizar. Incluso se estaba poniendo nerviosa, porque un hombre del otro lado de la sala en la que se encontraban, gritaba a intervalos.

"Acerca más esa farola, Miku…" Exigió Megumi. Por un momento, se distrajo y vio a Kenshin acercarse al hombre que estaba gritando en esos momentos. Aquel hombre estaba bajo los desinflamatorios naturales que ella le había suministrado, tenía una fuerte infección y parecía a punto de quedarse sin pierna. Observo de reojo que Kenshin agarraba su mano y se acercaba a su rostro. Parecía que estaba hablándole. El hombre pareció calmarse. Kenshin se sentó correctamente, de espaldas a ella. "Ya está…" Anunció Megumi, se limpió la frente y miro atentamente a Kenshin. El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, durante unos minutos y luego toco su mano sobre la pierna del lesionado. Lentamente los alaridos del hombre, se acallaron. Un extraño ambiente se formo cerca del pelirrojo. Megumi no podía entenderlo, de pronto la pierna del hombre parecía perder el color morado que tenía hace instantes. Otros hombres, que estaban recostados y cerca, se quedaron callados y observando lo que _Battousai_ estaba haciendo. Megumi abrió su boca, para hablar.

"¿Qué…"

"¡Kenshin, no!" Aoshi se levanto de donde estaba, llamando la atención de todos, y corrió hacía Kenshin. El pelirrojo fue agarrado por Aoshi, que lo puso repentinamente de pie y lo alejo del hombre herido, quien había caído en un profundo sueño. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?" Megumi no entendía nada. Sanosuke llego junto a Aoshi.

"Kenshin, eso es peligroso…"

"En absoluto…" Respondió, alejándose de ellos.

"¡Luchaste con dos capitanes de los Shinsengumi, aparte de haberme salvado de una muerte segura! ¡Incluso luchaste contra ellos, dejándonos tiempo para escapar! Pensé que morías, deja de hacerte el fuerte…" Bramo Sanosuke. Megumi palideció. ¿Qué _Battousai_ había salvado a Sanosuke? "Seguramente tu cuerpo esta que se desploma"

"No hay problema, amigo…" Kenshin les sonrió. "No hay…" Soltó un quejido y se agarro, el costado derecho de su tórax. De pronto, mucha sangre mancho su ropa y se desplomo en el piso.

"¡Kenshin!" Grito Sano desesperado, agarrándolo entre sus brazos, miro a su mujer. "Atiéndelo Megumi, por favor…" Megumi no dudo un instante, se acercó hasta ellos y dejo el tórax de Battousai en exposición. Una cortada profunda aparentemente, era el problema.

"Miku… Mei… Tráiganme compresas limpias y agua caliente…" Amabas partieron. "Misao, ve al segundo piso y saca de entre mis cosas una aguja fina y de acerco, además de un pequeño cuchillo de acero y metálico…" La chica se perdió escaleras arriba. Miro a Aoshi. "Necesito fuego e hilo quirúrgico…" Aoshi partió en su busca. "Y necesito que tu vayas por una botella de la bebida alcohólica más fuerte que tengas…" Le dijo a Sanosuke.

"Pero…" Megumi lo miro.

"No te preocupes… está en mis manos…" Sanosuke corrió afuera. Megumi tomo en sus brazos a Kenshin y lo deposito en uno de los futones. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y la miro.

"Lamento molestarte…" Megumi conecto sus ojos con el pelirrojo. Tenía una limpia y sincera mirada lavanda. Algo no andaba bien _¿Desde cuándo sentía tanta empatía hacía aquel hombre?_ "Sé que no te agrado, pero…" Hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Deberías parar de hablar…" Recomendó ella, cortante.

"Pero no tengo malas intenciones… Quizás creas que un simple asesino como yo no tenga derecho a vivir… luego de haber asesinado a tanta gente… pero…" Él parecía querer seguir hablando, no importase lo que sucediese.

"Calla…"

"Pero… Simplemente quería protegerlos…" Miro a sus compañeros. "A todos y a cada uno… pensé que si tenía que matar, lo haría únicamente por la gente oprimida… por aquellos sin familia, sin hijos, sin padres… Por aquellos que lo habían perdido todo" Tosió. "Pensé… en ayudar a construir un país libre… Y si para eso tenía que manchar mis manos… yo asumiría todo lo malo, con honor… por ellos… Yo… Lo siento…" Megumi no pudo más. Todo el cansancio y la desesperación de la espera, cayó como una baldosa sobre su afligida mente y su estrujado corazón. Tenía que reconocer, que al parecer, se había equivocado con Kenshin Himura.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!" Le grito. Kenshin abrió sus ojos y vio las lágrimas en las mejillas de Megumi. Corrían de forma rápida y cristalina. "¡Lo entiendo! ¡Maldición, incluso me atrevería a decir que te admiro como cada uno de los hombres que están aquí! Solamente… No quería… reconocértelo…" Kenshin le sonrió, sorprendiéndola. Aquel hombre merecía todo el perdón del mundo y ella lo entendía. Por fin se había dado cuenta cuan liberador era no poseer el más mínimo rencor. Cuando todos llegaron con las cosas, Kenshin había cerrado nuevamente sus ojos y Megumi ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para concentrarse en la pequeña intervención. Con paciencia, logro coser y cerrar la herida. La desinfecto, la limpió y le puso vendajes firmes, no apretados, para asegurar cualquier infección posible. Aparentemente Kenshin era más resistente de lo que ella creía. Luego de ello, el pelirrojo se quedo profundamente dormido. Megumi lo observo durante un minuto, analizando lo sucedido anteriormente. Kenshin Himura parecía haber dado un vuelco sorprendente, tanto que no parecía el mismo. Su frialdad e insensibilidad había sido suplantada por su sorpresiva amabilidad y compañerismo. Algo que sus amigos parecían apreciar aun más en él. Hasta ella había logrado sacar ese rencor por él. Quizás él merecía una oportunidad más. Tal vez, algo le había hecho darse cuenta que el camino que había estado caminando hasta el momento, era el incorrecto. Posiblemente, estaba a tiempo para recuperar algo de la vida que había estado perdiendo hasta el momento.

"Ven… Vamos, Megumi… Ahí viene su mujer, no querrás cruzártela, ¿no?" Dijo Misao, arrastrándola lejos de Kenshin. Megumi Observo como Tomoe, ofuscada, corría hacía el pelirrojo, para colocarse junto a él y llorar desesperadamente. Megumi rodo sus ojos, quizás su opinión sobre Kenshin había cambiado, pero no podía aceptar a aquella mujer. Nunca lo haría.

**0o0o0**

"Creo que deberías dejar eso, en serio…" Recomendó. La mujer lo miro con ternura. A él pareció que se le iba a salir el corazón.

"Puedo hacerlo, tampoco es que estoy invalida… Solo algo _redonda_…" Sonrió. El hombre miro rápidamente el pronunciado vientre de la mujer. Aquel embarazo iba prácticamente en condiciones, hasta el momento no había habido ninguna complicación y él, daba gracias por ello. Únicamente, el reposo de los primeros tres meses, habían sido los condicionamientos para seguir con el embarazo en curso. Con el susto, Okita había sido convencido, para permitir que ella volviera a salir y caminar por ahí.

"Pues aquella redondez es la que tanto me preocupa… No deberías hacer esfuerzos en estos meses… En realidad en ningún mes…" Regaño él, mientras le quitaba de las manos una cesta llena de ropas. Él miro aquella cesta, con odio, como si fuera su verdadero enemigo. La mujer rió.

"¡Hay que ver cómo eres!" Dijo, cariñosa. "Primero me dices que debo levantarme de la cama porque la inactividad va a hacerme mal y luego me regañas porque lavo ropa! Ustedes los hombres son todos especiales…"

"En los cinco meses que llevas aquí, los tres primeros meses los has pasado en cama por recomendación del médico… Ahora que estas mejor, podes caminar, respirar aire, moverte un poco más, en contra de mis opiniones, me forzaron a decirlo… ¡Pero nadie dijo que hicieras un trabajo pesado!" Aclaro, acalorado. Comenzaron a caminar, rumbo a un castillo que estaba apostado junto al río. Cerca podían verse a varios hombres, practicando espadas y lucha. Ella ya se había acostumbrado.

"No es pesado… únicamente quiero ayudar…" Reconoció. "¡Si no me sentiré una inútil!"

"No sos una inútil… Ya has ayudado en la cocina y luego a las costureras, ¿te parece poco?" Dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Si siques así en lo próximo que querrás ayudar será en los entrenamientos de campo de batalla…"

"¿Puedo?" Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron, divertidos. Okita, suspiro.

"¡¿Acaso estás loca?" Miro al cielo. "¡Diablos, no tendría que darte más ideas!" Entraron al castillo, caminaron algunas calles y llegaron a una casa preciosa de madera. Okita entro primero, y le dejo paso a Kaoru, después. Ambos dejaron algunas cosas en su lugar y luego se sentaron frente a una pequeña chimenea, que había en el centro del reducido comedor. Era acogedor. Okita vio, por el rabillo, que Kaoru miraba atentamente el fuego crepitar. "¿extrañas?"

"Ya me lo has preguntado diez mil veces, Okita…" Susurro ella, tocando su hinchado vientre con ambas manos. Él sabía que hablar de ello, era doloroso. Pero lo necesitaba.

"Sabes que podes contar conmigo…" Dijo seguro. "Para lo que sea…"

"Me siento una aprovechadora…" Sonrió con dolor. Okita la miro directamente, preocupado. "Porque sé que lo haces por el cariño que tienes por mi… pero… sabes que no puedo corresponderte, Okita…" Lo miro, tiernamente. "No de la manera en que tu esperas…"

"Lo sé…" Él miro el fuego. "Pero voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda… Tan solo déjame ayudarte…"

"Ya has hecho suficiente…" Aclaro Kaoru, sonriéndole. "Me has salvado… Y te lo agradezco… Pero…"

"¡Quiero ser el padre de tu hijo!" Soltó Okita, con fuerza. Kaoru giro su cabeza y parpadeo, sorprendida.

"¡No! ¡Eso no!" Rugió, desesperada. "Yo…" Okita se paro y se arrodillo, frente a ella.

"Entiendo que no puedas corresponder mis sentimientos, Kaoru… Me duele, pero lo entiendo… jamás te forzaría a tratar de corresponderme… Pero es duro, en esta época, ser madre soltera… permíteme el honor de cuidar de ti y de ese bebe…" Poso una mano sobre el prominente vientre. "Quiero ser el padre de ese niño y estar a tu lado, para cuidarlos a ambos…" Kaoru agarro su cabeza y abrazo a Okita.

"Lo siento… Siento ser tan injusta…"

"No-"

"¡Sí! ¡Estoy siendo injusta contigo y este bebe! Pero…" Lo abrazo más fuerte. "No puedo olvidarlo… Aunque me duela en el alma… No puedo olvidarlo… Aunque me odie, no puedo… Aunque lo odie, no puedo… Entendeme…" Okita también la abrazo.

"Entiendo… Pero… déjame ser el padre…" Pidió. Kaoru miro su vientre.

"Aunque no quiera ya tiene un padre…" Dijo. Okita sonrió dolido.

"Lo sé… pero déjame ser el sustituto… Quizás, con el tiempo, te des cuenta que soy mejor que él…"

"No quiero que salgas lastimado…" Kaoru, se sintió apenada. "Porque, se que tarde o temprano, esto no te hará bien…" Okita se levanto de donde estaba.

"Claro y recordar todos y cada uno de tus días junto a _Battousai_, te va a ser de gran ayuda ¿o me equivoco?" Kaoru bajo su mirada, arrepentida. Okita, suspiro, luego de haber dicho aquello. "Lo siento…" Kaoru, bajo sus hombros y su rostro.

"Tú me has ayudado como nunca antes me habían ayudado, Okita…" Repuso, tranquilamente. "Me has salvado de todo y de todos…" abrazo su abultado vientre. "No sé que hubiese hecho si hubiese tenido que regresar con los _Ishin Shishi_… No sé si hubiese podido soportar verlo… Con ella… Y yo, así…" Admitió. Levanto su rostro, lleno de lagrimas silenciosas, que recorrían sus mejillas y le sonrió apenas. "Te debo todo, Okita…"

"No quiero que hagas todo por agradecimiento… Quiero ganarme tu cariño de manera justa Kaoru… Yo mismo no lo permitiría de otra forma…" Declaro, algo irritado con la situación. La agarro de las manos. "Déjame ser tu esposo…" Kaoru, asustada, se soltó de él.

"¿Acaso estás loco?" Okita se aclaro la garganta.

"Déjame ser tu esposo y atribuirme ese niño que llevas en tu vientre… déjame ser tu soporte en este difícil momento por el que estas atravesando… Sin nada a cambio… Simplemente déjame ser…" Se expuso. "Estaría muy feliz si me permitieras ayudarte…"

"Estás loco, tu…" Los ojos de Kaoru, se llenaron de lágrimas. El destino era injusto. Si tan solo se hubiese enamorado de Okita, mucho antes.

"Soy Okita Kaneyoshi, el líder del primer escuadrón de los Shinsengumi y enemigo férreo de tus seres queridos…" Dijo, serio. "Pero si algo tengo en común con mis enemigos, en estos momentos, es que amamos a la misma persona y no queremos que sufras…" Prosiguió. "Yo te amo, Kaoru… Nada va a cambiar eso… No espero que me correspondas ni nada, simplemente agradecería que me dejaras cuidar de ti y del bebe…" Kaoru cerró sus ojos. La total confusión reinaba en su mente. Aquel duro panorama se alzaba como un laberinto sin salida sobre ella. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que Okita había cuidado de ella los últimos cinco meses e incluso había prohibido que la torturaran.

"Muy bien, cuidaras de nosotros…" Dijo ella. "Pero debes entender que este niño, aun que no me haga gracia, tiene un padre… Tú, ¿podrías ayudarme a criarlo mientras? Perdóname por exponerte a esto, Okita… perdóname" Okita la miro. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que la amaba sin condiciones y estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, cualquier cosa. "Pero, en estos momentos… Te necesito…" Esas palabras fueron suficientes, para hacerle entender que por ella, iría al mismísimo infierno.

"Por supuesto… Pero tenes que entender que aquí, entre el clan de los lobos de Mibu, es diferente…" Dijo. "Si ven que no tienes hombre, las mujeres son perseguidas… Creerán que eres soltera y eso no lo puedo permitir…"

"Entonces fingiremos ser pareja, pero solo nosotros sabremos que es mentira… Nosotros y Kaede…" Anunció Kaoru aún no tan convencida. Okita asintió.

"Gracias, por reconsiderarlo…" Kaoru lo miro lastimeramente. "Entiendo tu punto de vista, prometo no hacerme ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo?" Kaoru se levanto, con cierta dificultad a causa de la panza y lo beso en la mejilla.

"Nunca me va a alcanzar la vida, para agradecerte, Okita…" Ella acaricio su rostro. "Agradezco a Dios por conocerte…" Okita se contuvo de robarle un beso y en vez de eso, le beso la mano. Vivir al lado de una mujer tan hermosa, se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura más dura incluso que las que había tenido que vivir en toda su vida.

"Bueno, lo mejor será que empecemos a hacer la cena o Kaede seguramente nos regañara…" Kaoru asintió. "¿Queres ayudarme?" Kaoru miro hacia otro lado.

"Bueno, verás… Yo tengo… un problema con…" Murmuro. Okita rió, al verla tan tímida.

"¿Qué sucede que pones esa cara y hablas como si te hubiesen golpeado diez mil veces?" Cuestiono, ante la mala cara de Kaoru. Ella le piso un pie y aúllo de dolor. "Eso no es justo…" Kaoru camino hasta la cocina, sonriente.

"¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?" Farfullo, sacando unas zanahorias. "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, _Chef_? Le apunto con una y Okita rió.

"Algo que tu nunca podrías hacer…" Ella enarco una ceja. "Oye, era broma…"

"En realidad no soy buena para la cocina…" Dijo Kaoru, haciendo puchero. Okita rió.

"Con razón has estado evitando esta habitación, desde que llegaste…" Agrego, risueño. Él hábilmente saco varias verduras, las pelo y las puso en una cacerola con agua. Ella lo miro atentamente. Definitivamente él era un buen hombre y seguramente, algún día, sería un padre perfecto. Okita se giro y la miro, con picardía. "Oye, No me mires con esa cara de deseo… no soy un tipo fácil…"

"Gracias a Dios… Con ese cuerpo…" Dijo Kaoru, con sorna. Okita hizo una pose exagerada a lo que ella rió.

"¡Es cierto, las mujeres solo me desean por mi físico, pero no se dan cuenta de que también tengo alma debajo de este perfecto cuerpo!" Kaoru rodo sus ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

"No puedo creer que seas el líder del primer escuadrón Shinsengumi…"

"Cariño, eso ha dolido…" Dijo Okita, meneando sus muñecas. "¿No te han dicho que los hombres también tenemos sentimientos?" Ambos rieron, a pulmón suelto. Kaoru no sabía desde cuando, pero hacía mucho que no reía de aquella forma. Incluso podía aseverar que los músculos risorios de su cara se habían tensado a causa de la inactividad. Se alegro de volver a reír y sonreír. Sentía un inmenso cariño por Okita, quien la había rescatado de una tortura segura. Los Shinsengumi eran complicados y únicamente se había librado de incontables castigos, por el poder que ejercía Okita dentro de los Shinsen. Kaoru paro de reír y lo miro divertirse. Era un buen hombre. Atento y adorable. Cariñoso y diligente. ¿Podría enamorarse de él? Quizás, si lo intentaba. Kaoru se separo de donde estaba sentada y se irguió en el medio de la cocina. Alargo sus brazos hacía Okita, quien parpadeo, con gracia.

"¿Qué? ¿Es el día nacional de los abrazos?" Rió él. Kaoru le sonrió.

"No, tonto…" Ella alzo su barbilla, orgullosa. "Bailemos…" Él enarco una ceja, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura. La pose favorecía sus facciones angulares. Okita era un hombre apuesto si se lo miraba detenidamente.

"¿Tenes fiebre?" Cuestiono.

"¡Vamos, ven!" Kaoru alargo su brazo y tomo la mano del hombre, arrastrándolo hacía el centro de la cocina. "Pon una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi mano…" Okita, sonriendo, hizo lo propio y rió.

"Pues, creo que se me va a hacer difícil con _esto_..." Señalo el vientre hinchado de ella. "En medio… estorba, ¿sabes?" Kaoru riendo, lo golpeo.

"¡Oye, si pretendes ser el padre de _esto_, tendrás que respetarlo!" Sugirió, altiva. Okita la soltó, se agacho hasta que su cabeza quedo a la altura de la panza y la beso con ternura, agarrándola con ambas manos. Kaoru se sonrojo profusamente, sorprendida de su accionar.

"Deseo ser el padre… Y por supuesto que voy a respetarlo, a quererlo y amarlo…" Dijo Okita, desde donde estaba, mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Como te respeto, te quiero y te amo a vos…" Ella quiso alejarse, algo incomoda con la situación. Pero él, no se lo permitió. La agarro de los brazos y la abrazo, contra su cuerpo. Cuando pudo calmarse, la alejo pero no la soltó, permitiéndose mirarla de cerca. Ella se detuvo a memorizar cada rasgo del rostro del hombre al que estaba agradecida. Con dolor, deseo enamorarse a rabiar de él. Quizás, si lo intentaba con todas sus ganas, podría lograrlo. Librarse de aquel absurdo amor que aún sentía por el pelirrojo y la lastimaba. En un momento de confusión y de entremezcladas pasiones, agarro el rostro de Okita entre sus manos y lo beso, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Qué extraño. Habría jurado que antes de cerrar sus ojos pudo ver unas hebras de pelo rojo. Un ruido seco, los interrumpió.

"¡¿Pero qué…" Ambos se separaron, sorprendidos y jadeantes. Él, confundido y ella, avergonzada. Kaede parecía asustada y tenía la cara pálida. El silencio, que le siguió no ayudo mucho a alivianar el tenso ambiente que se había creado con la entrada de la anciana.

"¿Sucede algo, Kaede? Tosió Okita, tratando de recuperarse. La anciana asintió.

"Hay un fuerte revuelo en los alrededores… le pregunte a un escudero que corría entre algunos guerreros que parecían estar preparándose para la guerra… Y me dijo que _se acercaban_, realmente no lo entendí… pero…" Okita no la dejo seguir, salió de la cocina, apresuradamente y justo cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, esta se abrió abruptamente.

"Buenas, Saito… ¿Qué sucede?" Okita lo miro, atentamente. Hajime lo miro primeramente, sin emoción, para luego mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina. Kaede y Kaoru estaban plantadas, esperando enterarse de algo. Kaoru lo miro directamente y cubrió su vientre con ambas manos, cuando Saito bajo sus ojos e inspecciono, a la distancia, su panza.

"Aun que deseo matar al padre de tu hijo… no te preocupes, no soy tal vil como para atacar a una mujer embarazada indefensa…" Explico duramente. Miro a Okita. "Parece ser que los _Inshin Shishi_ han encontrado esta base… y no tardaran en llegar… Tenemos que prepararnos, los vamos a esperar a un costado del río, frente a nuestra base, para resguardar a las mujeres y niños de nuestros guerreros…" Él asintió. "Tengo información extra…" Saito miro a Kaoru. "Parece que te están buscando… Y vienen por ti" Kaoru palideció. Okita se volteo a verla y apretó sus puños. Camino hasta ella y la agarro de las manos.

"Debo ir a luchar…" Dijo. "No te preocupes, si no quieres volver con ellos, nadie va a obligarte…" Kaoru alzo su rostro, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero… yo no quiero que haya muertos por mi culpa…" Aclaro, sofocada.

"Nuestra rivalidad no es responsabilidad tuya, niña…" Corroboro Saito. "Es verdad que resulta retorcido saber que eres la hija de uno de los líderes de los patriotas, que estas embarazada del mejor asesino de nuestros enemigos, y que estas en nuestras manos por obra del destino… Si fuera por mí, hubiese intentado apretarte un poco para que soltaras información…" Okita volteo a mirarlo feo. "Pero ya ves… Si Okita dice que no debemos tocarte, así será…"

"Lo mejor será quedarte aquí…" Se apresuro a añadir, Okita, preocupado. "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien…" Ella dudo. "Prométeme que no saldrás y te esconderás, pase lo que pase…" Kaoru bajo su mirada. Okita la agarro de los hombros y la zarandeo, despacio. "Prométemelo… prométeme que no saldrás de esta casa, y que si ocurre algo, escaparas con Kaede…" Ella alzo sus ojos y los conecto con los de él. Tenía una determinación turbadora y extraña en sus ojos. "Recuerda que soy tu pareja, Kaoru…" Ella se sobresalto al escucharlo hablar de aquella manera. "Eres mi mujer y por eso te protegeré… Pero debes prometérmelo…" Ella asintió, dudativa. Okita se giro hacía Kaede y le hizo una reverencia. "Por favor, cuídela… no deje que cometa imprudencias… Estoy completamente seguro que usted entregara su vida si la vida de Kaoru, llegase a peligrar…"

"¡Okita, que dices!" Se escandalizo Kaoru, preocupada.

"Por supuesto muchacho…" Dijo Kaede, segura de sí misma. Kaoru parpadeo. "Ella es mi nieta, después de todo…" Aquella revelación dejo sin habla a Kaoru. Okita abrazo a Kaede y luego a Kaoru. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho. Cuando la puerta se cerro, tras Okita, Kaoru se sentó en la silla más próxima, totalmente pálida.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Kaede puso algunas maderas en la chimenea de piedra, frente a ellas, avivando la llama y se sentó.

"Pensé que no era importante…"

"¡Claro que lo es!" Grito Kaoru, llamando la atención de Kaede. Sus ojos azules estaban el borde de las lágrimas. "¡Diablos, esto de las hormonas no lo llevo bien!" Kaede rió. "¿en serio pensaste que no era importante?… Cuando he pasado toda mi vida sin familia…"

"Lo siento…" Kaoru se acerco hacía Kaede y la abrazo.

"Es bueno, tenerte de vuelta…" Kaede abrió sus ojos. "Abuela…" Ambas sonrieron. Cuando se calmaron, se situaron cerca de la chimenea y observaron al fuego crepitar.

"Espero que no estés equivocándote, Kaoru" Susurro, Kaede. La aludida recordó que ella los había encontrado en la cocina en una situación comprometedora.

"Lo sé…" Kaoru apretó sus manos. "Pero… quiero… quiero creer que puedo enamorarme de Okita… yo…"

"Estas usándolo como salida…"

"¡No! Okita es un hombre bueno y generoso… y me he propuesto enamorarme de él porque… ¡Yo jamás le haría eso!"

"Quieres devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por ti, enamorándote de él…" Musito Kaede. "Un simple gracias sería menos dañino…" Kaoru, desesperada, volteo su rostro mirando a su abuela directamente, con el rostro pálido.

"No yo… no…"

"Entonces decime…" Dijo Kaede, enfrentándola. "¿ya te has olvidado de Kenshin Himura?" Solo el crepitar de la madera en el fuego, fue lo único que resonó entonces en la casa de madera. Kaoru frunció su ceño y bajo la mirada.

"Pues… es el padre del hijo que llevo en mi vientre…" Murmuro "No podría olvidarlo fácilmente, ¿no?"

"No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando…" Exclamo la anciana, cansada. "Te quiero y te adoro… Dios sabe cuánto, Kaoru… pero no soporto ver cuánto te estás equivocando, querida mía… No puedo ver cómo te estás destrozando de esta manera… y lo peor, es que estas tan ciega, que no podes ver cuánto daño estas dejando a tu alrededor…" Kaoru, irritada, dolida y molesta se levanto de su asiento, con dificultad a causa de su vientre y la enfrento.

"¿Y yo? ¿Quién piensa en mi dolor?" Acuso. "¿Quién se ocupa de mi tristeza? ¡Ni siquiera me intereso quien era cuando lo conocí! ¡Simplemente me enamore de él de la manera más loca y apasionada que pueda existir! Y no te lo voy a negar ¡Aun lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, abuela! Pero ahora tengo un hijo a quien cuidar, no puedo estar con un hombre que me daña cada vez que estamos juntos… ¡No puedo estar con un hombre que está dispuesto a marginarme al papel de amante, cuando tiene a su esposa! No deseo esa clase de relación destructiva con un hijo de por medio…" Estallo, roja. "Okita es todo lo que necesito, en estos momentos…"

"Te oyes convencida…" Medito la abuela. "Pero… ¿Y el amor? Decís que Okita es todo lo que necesitas… Pero, ¿Dónde queda el amor?"

"Me voy a enamorar de Okita…" Asevero.

"El amor no es algo que puedas forzar, Kaoru…" Rió Kaede. "Yo misma aprendí eso duramente…"

"No necesito al amor…" Dijo con dolor. "Eso era cuando creía en él… ya no más… Ahora tengo que enfocarme en que es lo mejor para mi bebe…" Kaoru rodeo su vientre con ambos brazos, protegiéndolo.

"Nunca pensé que Kenshin te hubiese dejado tan herida…" Kaoru cerró sus ojos, tomando fuerzas. No quería volver. Se levanto y miro a su abuela.

"Estoy muy cansada, me voy a acostar…" Kaede miro a su nieta, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación más cercana. Tenía la espalda recta y los puños cerrados. Claramente se encontraba incomoda ante el hecho de quedarse en la casa, cuando Okita y el resto de sus amigos estaban en el campo de batalla. Ella le entendía. Kaede misma había cometido el mismo error.

"Te voy a estar vigilando Kaoru…" Dijo. "Sé que no eres de esas que se quedan tranquilas en su casa, cuando la acción está afuera… No te voy a quitar los ojos de encima…" Kaoru entro a la habitación y fue a acostarse directamente a la cama. Boca arriba, escucho el silencio absoluto. Agudizo su oído lo suficiente, como para escuchar lo que sucedía afuera; Iba a esperar a que Kaede cayera en sueño. Seguramente una mujer mayor como ella, no soportaría demasiado tiempo despierta. Y en la primera oportunidad, se internaría en el bosque, estaba completamente segura que iba a suceder algo. No, tenía el presentimiento que algo realmente importante iba a suceder aquella noche. Mientras, tendría que someterse a la tortura de esperar. Sentía tener que romper su promesa a Okita. Pero estaba terriblemente preocupada. Y no iba a quedarse en una cama, tranquila a esperar que todo sucediese, cuando sabía, o mejor dicho intuía, que aquella noche debía de estar allí, en el frente de la batalla.

**0o0o0**

"¡Mierda, cuidado Kenshin!" Grito Sanosuke, golpeando a un Shinsengumi. El pelirrojo se volteo, rápidamente y con la empuñadura de su espada, Golpeo el estomago de un enemigo que parecía querer matarlo. Ambos se miraron, seguros.

"Gracias, Sano…" Dijo, acomodando su espada. Aquel bosque estaba en penumbras y apenas podían verse las caras entre ellos. Un contingente de casi cien soldados _Inshin Shishi_, los había seguido. Incluso Yahiko, Idzuka, Oda, Kojiro y Akira estaban con ellos. El objetivo hacer daño en las líneas enemigas y recuperar a Kaoru Kamiya, si se encontrase allí. Kogoro, después de su viaje y de enterarse de todo, hizo los preparativos para aquello. Ellos viajaron más de día y medio, para ubicar el sitio exacto de aquella base. Aoshi estaba a cargo del operativo y caminaba de manera altiva y segura, mirándolos a todos, preparado para hablarles.

"¡Amigos!" Bramo, llamando la atención. "De aquí en más, deberán batallar férreamente por sus vidas… ¿Están dispuestos a darlo todo por nuestros ideales y nuestro Clan?" Hubo gritos y alaridos, que seguramente habían sido escuchados a varios metros a la redonda. Kenshin agudizo su oído, para escuchar cualquier indicio en el viento de enemigos. "¡Entonces amigos, confíen esta batalla a Dios y síganme! ¡Saldremos victoriosos porque la verdad está de nuestro lado!" Los soldados se agruparon de veinte y arreglaron sus armas, acomodándose entre ellos, listos para la batalla. Aoshi se acercó hasta donde estaban Kenshin y Sanosuke. "Necesito que ustedes dos se ocupen de la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles…" Sanosuke le sonrió. Kenshin asintió.

"Veo que no quieres sacrificarlos, ¿verdad?" Dijo el luchador refiriéndose a los soldados.

"¿Querrías tu?" Cuestiono, con obviedad. "¿Y Yahiko, no ha vuelto?"

"No, pero seguramente regresara dentro de poco…" Dijo Kenshin, mirando hacía la oscuridad interna del bosque.

"El escuadrón dos y cuatro están listos…" Informo Idzuka junto a Oda, firmes al lado de Aoshi.

"Bien, gracias… esperen ordenes…"

"¿No está, algo silencioso?" Pregunto Oda, mirando la oscuridad cercana del bosque. "No creo que se nos sea fácil atacarlos si no vemos nada…"

"El escuadrón tres y cinco, listos…" Explico Kojiro con un Akira, detrás de él. Aoshi asintió y se volteo para dirigirse a Idzuka.

"No te preocupes… Yahiko está en ello ahora…"

"Tu cara me dice que estás haciendo algo a nuestras espaldas, Aoshi…" Dijo especulador Sanosuke. "Ya sabes, no me gustan las sorpresas…"

"Pues te aguantas…" Sonrió Aoshi. "El escuadrón uno, ira conmigo…" Miro a Oda, Kojiro, Idzuka y Akira. "Ustedes irán detrás mío con el resto de los escuadrones…" Se volteo a mirar a sus otros dos amigos. "Y ustedes irán adelante, tratando de limpiar nuestro camino…"

"¡Oigan, eso no es justo!" Se quejo Akira. "No quiero ir detrás de _Battousai_…" Dijo mirándolo con resentimiento. "Ni ahora, ni nunca…"

"¿Estas desobedeciéndome?" Cuestiono airoso Aoshi. "Estas aquí para cumplir mis órdenes… me importa poco el problema que tengas con Kenshin, en estos momentos… Obedecerás o te volves a nuestra base…." Kenshin ni siquiera lo miro. No tenía tiempo para perderlo en los rencores de Akira, tenía que encontrar a Kaoru. Quería encontrarla. Aún que sea para disculparse, su atormentada alma no podría seguir adelante si no se justifica ante ella. Aún que con ello no ayudase a subsanar el dolor que le había provocado siendo un idiota sin remedio, quizás así podría doblar de página y olvidarse de ella, para seguir adelante con Tomoe. Su mujer Tomoe. Ese era su objetivo: Encontrarla, disculparse y olvidarse de Kaoru.

"Allí esta Yahiko…" Kenshin parpadeo cuando vio a un niño de unos diez años, acercándose a ellos, jadeante y visiblemente cansado de correr tanto. Cuando llego hasta ellos, sonrió.

"Lo siento, me vieron…" Se disculpo. "únicamente pude escapar…" Sanosuke le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

"Está bien, Yahiko… Hiciste lo posible…" Aoshi dio algunas órdenes y se movieron a través del bosque. A causa de la escaza luz, muchos chocaban entre ellos y otros hablaban susurrando, para encontrarse. Esquivaron animales pequeños y algunas trampas de la naturaleza. Kenshin y Sanosuke se habían adelantado bastante para revisar el campo enemigo. Después de todo, corrían peligro de muerte y conociendo a los Shinsengumi, ellos sacaban provecho de cualquier situación que se les presentase. Más adelante, observaron un claro y varias antorchas, sujetadas por soldados. Kenshin diviso a dos de los líderes de los escuadrones de los Shinsen. Sanosuke, entonces, se adelanto y corrió en dirección de ellos.

"¡Sanosuke!" Grito, asustado. Unos cuatro hombres se lanzaron contra Sanosuke, pero este los venció, con sus puños con una eficiencia que parecía haber adquirido hace poco. Se volteo hacía Kenshin, le sonrió y siguió golpeando, todo lo que se acercará a él. Kenshin, sin perder el tiempo, saco su katana y se lanzo hacía el otro grupo. Con fuerza descomunal y una velocidad inimaginada, mato a cinco soldados enemigos, en menos de dos minutos. Los otros soldados, que se habían quedado estáticos y mirando, alzaron sus espadas desafiantes, pero temblando. Kenshin, en un acto sin compasión, salto en el aire y doblo su cuerpo, impulsadose hacía adelante para atravesar a dos hombres con su espada, de tórax a tórax. Escucho unos sonidos y jadeos, cuando saco su espada y empujo a ambos cuerpos muertos al suelo. Sacudió su espada y miro con sus despiadados ojos dorados a los demás soldados, incrédulos. "Ahora que ya comprobaron mi poder… déjenme pasar si no quieren morir…"

"Así que tu eres el legendario _Battousai_…" Dijo uno, entre el montón. Los soldados se abrieron y un hombre de rostro plano y estirado, dio un paso hacia adelante. Kenshin lo observo detenidamente, calculando su fuerza y su velocidad. "Vaya, sos más inteligente de lo que pensé… analizándome como un pedazo de carne, que descortés de tu parte…" Rió. "Tendrías que comprobarlo con tu propia espada…" Él hombre alzo la suya, mostrándosela. Varios soldados presentes rugieron en asentimiento.

"Si lo crees necesario…" Dijo Kenshin, quitándole importancia y posicionándose con su katana hacía atrás. "Te voy a mostrar el infierno…"

"Soy Nakagura el líder del segundo escuadrón Shinsen…" Sonrió. "El asesino del más fuerte de Japón…" El hombre se lanzo contra el pelirrojo sin más que su fuerza y su espíritu. Kenshin lo esquivo a duras penas, él había alcanzado con la punta de su espada el brazo izquierdo de _Battousai_. Se volteo y cambio de dirección a último momento la empuñadura de su espada, golpeando el diafragma de Kenshin y dejándolo sin aire. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo, tosió con fuerza y se levanto agarrándose el estomago. Nakagura rió junto a sus hombres. Unos gritos se oyeron y detrás de Kenshin, aparecieron varios guerreros _Inshin Shishi_. La cara de Nakagura cambio radicalmente y grito ordenes, para que su tropa se enfrentara a los intrusos. Kenshin blandió su espada, peligrosamente.

"Bien, es hora de terminar con esto…" Dijo seriamente. Nakagura se puso en pose de combate y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. Kenshin logro saltar, antes que la espada de su enemigo tocase su cuerpo y clavo su espada en la espalda de Nakagura, con fuerza y de un solo tirón. Una risa burlona, se oyó detrás de Kenshin.

"Sos un genio con la espada…" Susurro, apenas. "Pero un desgraciado en la vida…" Kenshin con rabia, saco su espada y escucho el ruido seco del cuerpo de su enemigo caer sin vida. Ese hombre no sabía nada. Siguió en su afrenta de acabar con cualquier enemigo, sumido en un trance color rojo. Parecía una maquina, no podía permitirse parar. No debía detenerse, si quería encontrarla y disculparse. Porque era su responsabilidad que ella hubiese caído en los brazos del enemigo. Primeramente debía enmendar eso y luego disculparse correctamente, para seguir adelante. Había entendido que él estaba destinado a morir junto a Tomoe. Los sentimientos serían relegados a segundos planos porque el camino de redención que había decidido tomar, acabaría junto con su fijación por Kaoru. Tomaría un rumbo totalmente distinto. Sin ella. Pero con Tomoe, la mujer que lo había amado y protegido como nadie. Quien se había sacrificado más de una vez, por él. Quien lo había amado y aceptado pese a su infidelidad y quien lo aceptaba con confianza, para alejarse de todos y comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Si, lo habían planeado juntos. Terminarían con lo que quedaba pendiente y él seguiría su camino junto a Tomoe, lejos de todo aquello, tratando de redimir los asesinatos que había cometido, junto con la ayuda de su mujer.

"¡Kenshin!" El pelirrojo parpadeo y vio que Aoshi lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Tenía sangre, por todos lados. "¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Podría haberte costado la vida!" Rezongo. Kenshin miro el panorama, aquella primera barrera para impedirles el paso, ya había sido controlada por ellos. Aoshi grito, a los últimos soldados que quedaban y los guió hacía la base de los Shinsen. Caminaron junto al río. Sanosuke, algo golpeado y herido se acerco hasta Kenshin y le sonrió.

"Estuviste muy bien, ¿sabes?" Rió. "La mitad del escuadrón al que me enfrentaba huyeron porque te vieron pelear, eso me dejo encargarme del resto…" Kenshin amago una sonrisa, pero se quedo a medio camino cuando vio que más varios soldados Shinsen, con antorchas en sus manos, estaban frente a lo que detrás de ellos, parecía una pequeña fortaleza. Lo más probable era que detrás de esas paredes estuviese Kaoru. Sanosuke hizo sonar sus puños, sonriendo. "Esto se pone realmente bueno…"

"Queremos hacer un trato con ustedes…" Bramo Aoshi. Los soldados, ni siquiera movieron un solo músculo. "¡Ríndanse y entreguen a Kaoru Kamiya! ¡De lo contrario habrá derramamiento de sangre!" Una risa, lleno el silencio y rasgo el aire. El hombre se adelanto, de entre los soldados y balanceo su espada en el hombro, desafiante.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que cederemos a esas petulantes peticiones tuyas, Aoshi Shinomori?"

"¡Hajime Saito, el carisma en persona!" Dijo con sarcasmo Sanosuke. El guerrero Shinsen, parpadeo.

"¿Y tú eres?" Rió, sacando de sus casillas a Sanosuke.

"¡Ya verás, maldito Shinsen!" Gruño el luchador. Saito arrugo su nariz.

"No, a ti no te quiero pajarraco inútil…" Hajime poso sus ojos en Kenshin. "Lo quiero a él… Tenemos cuentas que saldar, ¿verdad, _Battousai_?"

"No he venido a visitarte, Saito…" Dijo Himura.

"Por supuesto que no…" Gruño otra voz, a través de la multitud. Un hombre de la estatura de Kenshin, apareció entre los soldados Shinsen, con una espada en una mano y la cara llena de furia.

"Vaya, el _niño de los Shinsengumi_, está furioso…" Se burlo Akira. Okita hizo un rápido movimiento y se acercó con velocidad única hacía Akira, pero la espada de Kenshin impidió que le cortase la cabeza a su compañero. Con sus espadas férreamente enfrentadas, Kenshin y Okita podía verse las caras con claridad.

"Yo voy a ser tu enemigo esta noche…" Soltó Okita, furioso. Kenshin ni siquiera asintió, ni se movió. Podía sentir el desbordamiento de emociones de Okita; aquello lo beneficiaba. Kenshin lo empujo y salió corriendo a la orilla del lago, lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, para tener su combate tranquilo. Se mantuvieron un tiempo prudente, estudiándose. Como si el más mínimo fallo, fuese a determinar el curso de la batalla. Okita podía sentir que cada fibra de su ser pedía la cabeza de aquel hombre. Si lo mataba, seguramente nunca más existiría el fantasma de _Battousai _sobre Kaoru y él. Tenía que admitir que con _Battousai_ muerto, él tenía vía libre para armar su vida junto a la mujer que amaba. Okita corrió hacía Kenshin, iniciando el combate. El moreno desenfundo su espada con rapidez y trato de incrustarla en el pecho del pelirrojo, que solo consiguió salvarse, debido a sus rápidos reflejos. Kenshin, contraataco, saltando encima de Okita y golpeándolo en la espalda. El moreno, cayó al suelo y tosió con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento. _Battousai_ hacía honor a su leyenda, era bastante fuerte. Pero Okita tenía por quien pelear, tenía un motivo que le daba esperanzas y espíritu suficiente para dar todo en aquella batalla. Se levanto e irguió su cabeza, mirando con odio al hombre _Inshin Shishi_. Okita roto sobre su propio cuerpo y esa fuerza centrípeta concentrada el dio impulso, para llegar al lado del pelirrojo y ensartarle la espada en el hombro.

"¡Mierda!" Soltó Kenshin, alejándose de su enemigo. Trato de apretar su herida, para que no saliera tanta sangre, pero era imposible. Okita había dañado un lugar rodeado de vasos sanguíneos. Con la cabeza y el corazón, latiéndole a mil, Kenshin soltó su hombro y se abalanzo sobre Okita. Con un veloz movimiento, le corto el muslo derecho de par a par. Okita lanzo un alarido fuerte y se arrodillo, para tratar de cubrir su herida. Con otro movimiento, Kenshin le abrió la rodilla con un corte rápido y limpia. El moreno lanzo otro grito y agacho, cubriendo sus piernas. Como pudo, el líder del primer escuadrón de los Shinsengumi improviso unos torniquetes, alrededor de sus heridas y se levanto, tambaleándose. Alzo su espada y le apunto nuevamente a Kenshin.

"Sigamos…" Kenshin lo miro detenidamente. "Hasta la muerte…" La lucha que se inició después fue tan intensa y fuerte, que varios guerreros que estaban luchando sus propias batallas, se volteaban a mirar, cada tanto, a ambos admirables luchadores. Kenshin Himura y Okita Kaneyoshi estaban peleando de una manera desesperada, aguda y peligrosa. Era evidente que cualquier equivocación podría costarle al contrincante la vida. Saltos, giros, estocadas rápidas y ataques inmejorables podían observarse de aquella batalla. Ambos parecían tan sumidos en ello que cuando Okita le cortó el brazo derecho a Battousai, este se descuido y recibió una herida profunda en el cuello que lo hizo sangrar. Kenshin retrocedió y le dio tiempo a Okita a agarrarse el cuello. El herido parpadeo y se tambaleo.

"¿Por qué no me atacas?" Le grito.

"Yo no ataco a desvalidos en una batalla…" Aclaro Kenshin, altaneramente. Aquello puso de los nervios a Okita, quien hizo un ademan violento.

"¡No me jodas! ¡No simules ser noble ahora, asesino!"

"Vaya, que duro… Y seguramente ahora me dirás que tu eres un jardinero, ¿no?" Respondió, irritado Kenshin.

"¡Soy un justiciero de mi patria!" Bramo. "Entre nosotros no hay comparación" Kenshin lo observo detenidamente. Okita alzo su espada nuevamente. "¡Vamos, pelea!" El moreno se lanzo contra Kenshin, cubierto de muchas dudas y contrariedades en su cabeza. La confusión creo en su mente un momento de distracción que Kenshin utilizo a su favor, lo golpeo con fuerza con la empuñadura de su espada y lo dejo en el suelo, sin fuerzas. Okita, tosió, tratando de recuperar algo de aire, apretó su puño y lo estampo contra el suelo. La impotencia parecía querer superarlo. Cerró sus ojos y jadeo con fuerza, dañándose la garganta.

"No puedo… Yo… No… Kaoru… Yo…" El corazón de Kenshin se sobresalto cuando escucho ese nombre de labios de aquel _Imperialista_. Quizás había entendido mal pero, _¿había pronunciado el nombre de Kaoru, no?_ La desesperación lo inundo por completo, cegándole cualquier sentido común que hubiese poseído hasta entonces. Agarro a Okita del cuello, lo levanto con todas sus fuerzas y lo enfrento cara a cara, con el rostro desencajado y la consternación recorriéndole cada fibra de su ser.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto. Okita alzo su barbilla y lo miro directamente.

"¡Dije Kaoru!" Reconoció, duramente. "¿Por qué en momentos difíciles no habría de recordar el nombre de _mi_ mujer?" El moreno sabía el impacto que tendría aquellas palabras en _Battousai_. Conocía perfectamente la información de primera mano. Sabía que aquel hombre pelirrojo, pese a ser el mejor guerrero de Japón, poseía sentimientos profundos hacía Kaoru. Era precisamente por el vínculo que los unía a Kaoru y a _Battousai_, que él había sido rechazado y relegado completamente a ser el segundo. Pero aquella situación no le impedía desquitar aquella rabia y bronca contra el mismísimo _Battousai_. Aquel odio acérrimo que le tenía por ser el número uno en el corazón de la mujer de la que se había enamorado, no le impedía volcar toda su frustración contra él. Saborearía cada segundo de tortura que iba a infringirle, con sus palabras, en aquellos momentos. Kenshin lo soltó y retrocedió, como si algo lo hubiese golpeado.

"¿Tu mujer? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto _Battousai_, confundido. Okita se levanto, tambaleante. No iba a perderse la obra que precisamente él iba a protagonizar.

"Precisamente eso…" Suspiro. "¿Acaso no sabes que es lo que sucede cuando dos personas se aman? Pues déjame contártelo, se juran respeto y amor duradero… Prometen su vida a su compañero… Y eso es precisamente lo que hemos hecho Kaoru y yo…" El rostro de Kenshin estaba pálido y miraba atentamente a Okita. "Ella se convirtió en mi mujer y actualmente estamos viviendo juntos en una hermosa casa…"

"Mentira…"

"¿Pensas que miento?... Pues, podría decirte cosas de Kaoru que ni siquiera tu sabes…" Dijo Okita, sin notar la creciente furia de Kenshin. "Por ejemplo puedo hablarte de los maravillosos hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas cuando sonríe de verdad… O de lo oscuros que se ponen sus ojos azules cuando está enfadada… O de la forma deliciosa en la que se curvan sus labios cuando no está convencida de algo… O el curioso sonido que hace cuando esta besando y no se da cuenta… Podría decir eso y más…"

"No… Eso no…" Susurro apenas. El moreno asintió con fuerza.

"Oh, si… Kaoru es mi mujer… Y lo seguirá siento por siempre, porque estamos unidos de por vida" Asevero Okita, disfrutando y saboreando cada palabra. Kenshin sentía todo su cuerpo hervir en una mezcla entre furia y celos. Con la sangre bulléndole y la cabeza maquinándole a una velocidad increíble, parecía que su cuerpo no quería responder a su reciente estado catatónico. Podía imaginarse detalladamente la imagen de Kaoru en brazos de Okita, ambos sumidos en la mirada del otro, acariciándose mutuamente. Como él, ya lo había hecho. Ella gimiéndole al oído, sensualmente. Como había hecho con él. Kaoru rodeando el cuerpo de Okita con sus blancas y perfectas piernas. Como había hecho con él. Hablándole y susurrándole cosas halagadoras y cariñosas, al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuerpo y lo abrazaba con una intensa pasión. Como habían hecho con él. Entregándose plena y totalmente a Okita, con sus risas, llantos, bromas y planteos inocentes que había compartido en más de una ocasión con él. Algo fuerte e intenso pareció cobrar vida, desde el centro de su estomago, agitándose y moviéndose a una velocidad increíble. Un chorro de sangre caliente subió a su cerebro indicándole solamente una cosa: que Kaoru era de su pertenencia y de nadie más. El resto del mundo podía joderse y pudrirse. Pero su odio y rabia interior parecía haber cubierto sus sentidos, tapando cualquier posible estibo de coherencia. Completamente cegado empujo a Okita, quien cayó de rodillas y lo siguiente que sucedió, ni siquiera él, pudo manejarlo. Agarro su espada nuevamente y la empuño; varios gritos extraños inundaron el ambiente, pero Kenshin los oía tan lejanos que ni siquiera les prestó atención. Solamente había una cosa en su mente y esa era acabar con la vida de Okita. Con la ira y el dolor arremolinándose en su mente, apretó su espada y atravesó la carne fresca de su enemigo, ensartándola hasta la empuñadura. Con otro arrebato de cólera, aplico un poco más de violencia y doblo la espada, dentro del cuerpo de Okita, produciéndole una herida de mayor magnitud. Con tanto ímpetu y poderío realizo su técnica que no pudo detener la fuerza de su ataque. Entonces la cordura regreso a su mente y lo oyó, el silencio más mortal que hubiese presenciado jamás. La respiración irregular de una persona que no parecía un hombre llego a sus oídos: Clara, fina y jadeante. Kenshin bajo sus ojos y observo a la persona que tenía enfrente. Kaoru Kamiya le sonreía con el rostro lleno de dolor y un fino hilillo de sangre, saliéndole de la boca.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Gracias por la espera y por los review! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es lo que hay! Bueno, disculpen que me retrase! Afortunadamente aprobé todos mis parciales, ahora estoy preparándome para los finales! Comienzan las vacaciones y espero poder actualizar y meterme de lleno a la historia. Tengo algo adelantado, pero debo pulirlo! Le quiero dar las gracias a:_

**Satsuki_Haru**

**Nadeshko**

**Diosa Luna**

**Misaochinomori03**

**KENSA-CHAN-de j. Black**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**

**Sakima**

**Kaoruchan17**

**Stephy**

**Tefhhan**

**Setsuna17**

**Yukinosan16**

**Kamis**

**Kagome-kaoru**

**Aglae**

**Sira Kasuqui **

Por su apoyo, muchas gracias. Ustedes me animan a seguir.

**0o0o0Adelante del próximo capitulo0o0o0 **

"_No… Kaoru…" Murmuro él pelirrojo con dolor._

_Kaoru, de rodillas, tenía la empuñadura metida en su pecho, rodeada de sangre y con su pequeño cuerpo detenido por el peso del cuerpo de Okita._

_Y él era el único culpable. _

"_Ahora que has cumplido mi deseo… puedo descansar en paz…"_

**0o0o0Fin0o0o0 **


	16. Preludio

**Capitulo 16**

_Después de la tormenta _

**オホスデウナ****ヘイシ****ャ**

_Si para recobrar lo recobrado  
debí perder primero lo perdido,  
Si para conseguir lo conseguido  
tuve que soportar lo soportado._

_Si para estar ahora enamorado  
fue menester haber estado herido,  
tengo por bien sufrido lo sufrido,  
tengo por bien llorado lo llorado._

_Porque después de todo he comprobado  
que no se goza bien de lo gozado  
sino después de haberlo padecido._

_Porque después de todo he comprendido  
que lo que el árbol tiene de florido  
vive de lo que tiene sepultado. _

**0o0o0**

"Oh, si… Kaoru es mi mujer… Y lo seguirá siento por siempre, porque estamos unidos de por vida" Asevero Okita, disfrutando y saboreando cada palabra. Kenshin sentía todo su cuerpo hervir en una mezcla entre furia y celos. Con la sangre bulléndole y la cabeza maquinándole a una velocidad increíble, parecía que su cuerpo no quería responder a su reciente estado catatónico. Podía imaginarse detalladamente la imagen de Kaoru en brazos de Okita, ambos sumidos en la mirada del otro, acariciándose mutuamente. Como él, ya lo había hecho. Ella gimiéndole al oído, sensualmente. Como había hecho con él. Kaoru rodeando el cuerpo de Okita con sus blancas y perfectas piernas. Como había hecho con él. Hablándole y susurrándole cosas halagadoras y cariñosas, al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuerpo y lo abrazaba con una intensa pasión. Como habían hecho con él. Entregándose plena y totalmente a Okita, con sus risas, llantos, bromas y planteos inocentes que había compartido en más de una ocasión con él. Algo fuerte e intenso pareció cobrar vida, desde el centro de su estomago, agitándose y moviéndose a una velocidad increíble. Un chorro de sangre caliente subió a su cerebro indicándole solamente una cosa: que Kaoru era de su pertenencia y de nadie más. El resto del mundo podía joderse y pudrirse. Pero su odio y rabia interior parecía haber cubierto sus sentidos, tapando cualquier posible estibo de coherencia. Completamente cegado empujo a Okita, quien cayó de rodillas y lo siguiente que sucedió, ni siquiera él, pudo manejarlo. Agarro su espada nuevamente y la empuño; varios gritos extraños inundaron el ambiente, pero Kenshin los oía tan lejanos que ni siquiera les prestó atención. Solamente había una cosa en su mente y esa era acabar con la vida de Okita. Con la ira y el dolor arremolinándose en su mente, apretó su espada y atravesó la carne fresca de su enemigo, ensartándola hasta la empuñadura. Con otro arrebato de cólera, aplico un poco más de violencia y doblo la espada, dentro del cuerpo de Okita, produciéndole una herida de mayor magnitud. Con tanto ímpetu y poderío realizo su técnica que no pudo detener la fuerza de su ataque. Entonces la cordura regreso a su mente y lo oyó, el silencio más mortal que hubiese presenciado jamás. La respiración irregular de una persona que no parecía un hombre llego a sus oídos. Clara, fina y jadeante. Kenshin bajo sus ojos y observo a la persona que tenía enfrente. Kaoru Kamiya le sonreía con el rostro lleno de dolor y un fino hilillo de sangre, saliéndole de la boca.

"H-hola… Kens-shin…" Saludo ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin poder entender nada de lo que sucedía, Kenshin cayó de rodillas al suelo y sacudió su mente, para salir del sopor de la batalla. Pálido y como en estado de trance, la cordura le devolvió algo del sentido común perdido: Entonces lo pudo ver con claridad. Kaoru se había interpuesto entre ellos, posicionando su cuerpo entre Okita y él, recibiendo la espada de lleno en su cuerpo.

"No… Kaoru…" Murmuro él pelirrojo con dolor. Okita estaba inconsciente, detrás de la pelinegra, únicamente sostenido por la espada que los había atravesado a ambos. Kaoru, de rodillas, tenía la empuñadura metida en su pecho, rodeada de sangre y con su pequeño cuerpo detenido por el peso del cuerpo de Okita. Había sangre, demasiada sangre rodeando el diminuto cuerpo de ella. Saliendo de su cuerpo. Y él era el único culpable. Kaoru con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, levanto su brazo y toco la mejilla del pelirrojo, sonriéndole.

"Ahora que has cumplido mi deseo… puedo descansar en paz…" Susurro ella con una sonrisa dolorosa, plantada en su rostro. "Doy gracias a Dios… por volver a verte… con vida…" Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dejo caer su brazo pesadamente y perdió el conocimiento. Kenshin inmediatamente agarro la empuñadura de su espada y la saco, con cuidado, del cuerpo de ambos. Tanto Okita como Kaoru cayeron al suelo, inertes. Como en estado de trance, observo lo que había hecho: Kaoru tenía una gran herida en el pecho, que aún seguía sangrándole. No. No podía ser. Si, seguramente era una pesadilla. No. Un terrible sentimiento de opresión creció en su pecho y subió hasta su garganta. Agarro la espada, violentamente y en un arrebato, la clavo en el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas. Se levanto tambaleante y alzo su cabeza, para lanzar el grito más desgarrador, lastimero y adolorido que se oyó aquella noche. De pronto, un fuerte golpe en la nuca, lo cayó y lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Aoshi Shinomori agarro a Kenshin antes de que este impactara en el suelo.

"¡Aoshi!" Grito Sanosuke acercándose a toda prisa. El luchador inmediatamente se acerco hasta Kaoru y la observo detenidamente. Tenía demasiada ropa y está le estovaba para mirar de cerca la magnitud de la herida, inmediatamente aparto las prendas que ocultaban el cuerpo de Kaoru y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, cuando lo vio. "¡Diablos!" Aoshi se acerco, por curiosidad y palideció. El prominente vientre de Kaoru sobresalía por encima de cualquier otra característica, en esos momentos. "Diablos, _Jou-chan_"

"Tenemos que sacarlos inmediatamente de aquí…" Exclamo Aoshi. Sanosuke asintió, primeramente presionando sobre la sangrante herida.

"¡Comandante Shinomori!" Akira se acerca corriendo con dos personas a su lado. Instintivamente la anciana Kaede llega junto a Sanosuke, detrás el Dr. Genzai llegaba algo agitado.

"¡Kaoru! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Cariño, yo sabía… Ella no iba a quedarse tranquila…" Kaede trataba de tocarla, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Oh, Dios…" Detrás de ella, Akira observaba detenidamente el vientre de Kaoru.

"Es un gusto volver a verlo, Dr. Genzai…"

"Lo mismo digo, Aoshi Shinomori…" Sanosuke los miro, extrañado. El Dr. Genzai aparto la mano de Sano y se dispuso a hacer una compresa para detener el sangrado tanto de Kaoru como de Okita. Cuando termino hizo que Sanosuke levantara a Kaoru del suelo. Su estado ya era bastante delicado como para dejarla en aquel piso frio.

"El tiempo apremia… Así que, Dr. Genzai… ¿podría acompañar a Kaoru durante el viaje?"

"Por supuesto…" Aoshi miro a los demás guerreros, quienes seguían peleando, un poco alejados de donde ellos estaban.

"Lo mejor será que alejemos a estos tres de aquí…" Dijo Aoshi. "Akira, llévate a Okita…"

"¿Y por que debería yo, cargar con un Shinsengumi? Pregunto con desdén el guerrero.

"Porque él puede responder a varias de las preguntas que seguramente Mutsuhito querrá hacer con respecto a Kaoru… Además…" Aoshi miro el vientre de la aludida. "Parece que tiene varias cosas que aclarar…" Akira, sin ninguna delicadeza, alzo a Okita y lo puso en su espalda. Yahiko e Idzuka se acercaron corriendo.

"Señor, si seguimos así… no podremos resistir durante mucho tiempo…" Informo Idzuka. Aoshi le entrego a Kenshin y este lo cargo.

"Tú te harás cargo de llevar a Kenshin y al resto, seguros hasta la _base_ ¿Entendido?…" Idzuka asintió. Se volteo hacía Yahiko. "Tú le ayudaras… te aseguraras de ir adelante y revisar que el camino esté libre de enemigos…" El muchacho asintió. Los miro a todos. "Su objetivo es llegar seguros y lo más rápido posible al hospedaje para que traten las heridas de Okita y Kaoru… ¿Entendido?" Todos asintieron. Sanosuke lo miro inseguro.

"Sin Akira, Idzuka, Yahiko y yo…" Era obvio lo que quería decir Sanosuke. Aoshi se enderezo.

"Soy el comandante a cargo y tomar las decisiones más certeras posibles, es mi trabajo…" Miro a Sanosuke y le sonrió. "Volveré con vida… Lo prometo…" Se volteo e indico el bosque. "Ahora váyanse y tengan cuidado…" El cuerpo de Aoshi se perdió en la batalla, al mismo tiempo que ellos se adentraban al profundo bosque. A causa de la fina llovizna que caía del cielo, en esos momentos, la tierra se había ablandado bastante produciendo un efecto resbaladizo.

"Tengan cuidado…" Aviso Yahiko, adelantándose a los demás. "Yo me adelantare para ver si no hay enemigos… todavía estamos en su territorio…" La figura de Yahiko se perdió, mientras ellos avanzaban lentamente a causa del suelo.

"¡Mierda a este ritmo, _Jou-chan_ no va a aguantar!" Grito Sanosuke, impotente. "Ni yo tampoco… pesa…" Se quejo. Kaede se acerco y lo miro ceñuda.

"Obvio que pesa… está embarazada, idiota…"

"¿De verdad? ¡Pensé que se había caído, se había golpeado el estomago y se le había inflamado!" Respondió burlonamente Sanosuke.

"Es suficiente, pelearnos entre nosotros no va a solucionar nada…" Dijo el Dr. Genzai. Le hizo señas a Akira y Sanosuke. "Recuéstenlos en el suelo… Voy a revisarlos y a ver la importancia de sus heridas…" Trabajo con una rapidez impresionante, poniendo compresas y apretando heridas para que no sangrasen más. Se detuvo más tiempo en Kaoru, palpándole el vientre y acercando su oído. Cuando termino hizo que Akira y Sanosuke volvieran a cargarlos. "Debemos apresurarnos… Okita parece estar bien y la herida no es tan importante…" Miro a la pelinegra. "Kaoru, en cambio, es de sumo riesgo que siga en esta condición en su actual estado…" Kaede se llevo ambas manos a la boca, tapándosela. "Les puse unas compresas que aseguran sus heridas de los traqueteos del viaje, pero es provisorio… tenemos que apurarnos…" Cuando volvieron a encaminarse, Yahiko regreso avisándoles que el camino estaba totalmente limpio. A medida de que se alejaban de terreno enemigo, más tranquilos parecía encontrarse todos. En esos momentos, lo único que importaba era llegar sanos y salvos al hospedaje.

"Este bosque es interminable…" Se quejo Idzuka. "Gracias a Dios, Himura pesa poco…" Con un solo empujón, aseguro el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se encontraba inconsciente en sus espaldas. Caminaron a través de senderos pequeños, esquivaron arboles y ramas crecidas. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña, se encontraron enfrente de una carretera de tierra que parecía bastante usada, había pisadas de caballos frescas. Idzuka se adelanto con Kenshin a cuestas. Mientras Kaede parecía enfrascarse en una dura discusión con Sano sobre como transportar correctamente a Kaoru. Yahiko miro a Akira atentamente.

"¿Sabes? Si sigues llevando a ese Shinsengumi de esa manera seguramente va a morir…" Sanosuke miro la posición del cuerpo de Okita. Akira había llevado su odio por el enemigo muy lejos: la cabeza de Okita casi rozaba el suelo y las piernas eran sujetadas firmemente por el _Inshin Shishi_. Estaba cargándolo de cabeza. El Dr. Genzai al ver aquello, palideció.

"¡Esta herido, no debes llevarlo así!" Proclamo.

"Se me dio la orden de llevarlo al cuartel general… No se me especifico como…" Bufo el guerrero. Yahiko estuvo tentado en reírse, pero desistió cuando vio que desde la cabaña, Sanosuke les hacía seña junto a una cosa enorme. Cuando se acercaron a él, entendieron. Una señora anciana, que estaba junto a Idzuka, les hizo una reverencia.

"Esta buena anciana nos ha prestado este carruaje antiguo… podremos llegar más rápido si lo usamos…" Entre Idzuka, Akira y Sano colocaron a Kenshin, Okita y Kaoru cómodamente en el carruaje. Después de que Kaede subiera ayudada por Yahiko, al igual que el Dr. Genzai, emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa. Idzuka azuzo a los caballos, haciendo traquetear el viejo carruaje. La prioridad, en esos momentos, era curar a los heridos.

**0o0o0**

Se rió. Aquello definitivamente le causaba mucha gracia. Además de rabia y bronca hacía esa mujer. Ni siquiera se tomo las molestias en ocultarse al verla cometer adulterio. No tenia las ganas, ni mucho menos el poder para hacerlo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba caminando hacía ella, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el dormitorio de Kenshin. Ambos amantes, que parecían inmersos en la pasión, se separaron rápidamente cuando sintieron que la puerta golpeaba duramente contra el marco. La mujer de cabellos negros que estaba parada miraba con superioridad a la morena que trataba torpemente de colocarse bien la ropa. El hombre en cuestión, agarro sus ropas y se escurrió, dejando solas a ambas mujeres.

"Esto confirma lo que siempre he dicho, ¿no te parece?" Dijo Megumi, sonriendo sardónicamente. "¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Jugando al tres rayas?" Tomoe se termino de arreglar y se puso de pie, para hacerle frente.

"¿Es que nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta, Takani?" Bramo, furiosa. "¡Lo que haga en mi habitación y con mi tiempo, es tema mío…"

"Se convierte también en mi tema cuando estas engañando a tu marido, quien por cierto está atado a vos, porque cree que sos la elegida para él, cuando en realidad quiere tapar desesperadamente el hecho de que está totalmente enamorado de Kaoru…" Argumento, con ironía. "Ahí es cuando se convierte en mi tema, Yukishiro…" Tomoe, con rabia, acerco su rostro hasta dejarlo a pocos centímetros del rostro de la doctora.

"Quisiera que escucharas con atención… No me gustaría que te arrepintieras luego de las consecuencias, cuando ocurran las tragedias…" Megumi ni siquiera se movió. Podía sentir un odio semejante al tamaño de las estatuas de buda saliendo del cuerpo de Tomoe. "Lo que yo haga a favor a mi marido, es cuestión mía… Ahora, me gustaría que mantuvieses tu asquerosa boca cerrada…" Tomoe pasó un dedo por los labios de una petrificada Megumi. "Porque si la abrís, seguramente alguien podría salir lastimado…" Cuando Tomoe levanto su brazo supo al instante que tenía una filosa daga oscilando en su cuello. Megumi trago en seco.

"Ya ves la diferencia…" Megumi levanto los brazos. "Yo estoy desarmada… la única arma que poseo en estos momentos son mis palabras y sin embargo, te atreves a sacar eso frente a mi…" Tomoe sonrió.

"No tendrías que tentar siempre tu suerte… deberías estar armada, la época en la que vivimos lo amerita…" Se burlo. "Volviendo a lo nuestro… Esta es mi advertencia…" Tomoe punzo la daga en el cuello de Megumi, haciéndola sangrar. "Cierra la boca y todos en paz…" La presiono aún más. Megumi sentía que le iba a atravesar el cuello si se descuidaba. Tomoe parecía tentada a hacerlo, la miraba como si fuera una presa. Con los ojos desquiciados y el odio saliéndolo por cada poro de su cuerpo. "Abres la boca y ella muere…"

"Ni lo sueñes…" Megumi golpeo el brazo de Tomoe e hizo que la daga saltara lejos. Y todo ocurrió en un instante: Tomoe se lanzo a recuperar la daga, Megumi se abalanzó sobre ella y alguien entro en la habitación. Sintió golpes, arañazos y tirones de cabellos; pero ella también golpeo, araño e hizo otras cosas que ni siquiera pensó. Hasta que unos brazos fuertes las separaron, ella no se dio cuenta del daño que había recibido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, al parecer por el estado de Tomoe, había sido una pelea fuerte. Aún con la rabia recorriéndole el cuerpo, Megumi la enfrento. "Ni sueñes que me voy a quedar calladita, mientras te atreves a amenazas sobre la vida de Kaoru…" Katsura Kogoro, quien las había separado, miro fijamente a Tomoe. "¡No me voy a callar tu adulterio!" Tomoe iba a decir algo, pero Katsura la detuvo.

"Vete…"

"Pero, Katsura yo-"

"He dicho que te retires…" Afirmo el hombre serio. "Es una orden" Tomoe agarro su daga, la guardo y se fue, dejándolos solos. Megumi miro Katsura, desconfiada.

"Usted lo sabía, ¿no?" Katsura se acerco hasta la ventana que daba al patio interno y miro hacia afuera. Megumi camino hasta ponerse de frente a él. "Sabía que Kaoru y Kenshin tienen sentimientos mutuos…" Lo miro ante su silencio. "Sabe que Tomoe tiene una obsesión enfermiza con Himura… Y que Himura se siente en deuda con Tomoe por haber sido su primera mujer… Por eso, no va a dejarla…Él le va a ser fiel hasta la muerte, a menos que le diga la verdad…"

"¿A qué verdad te refieres?"

"A que _esa_ mujer fue únicamente seleccionada como su mujer, para poder detener su locura… ella es su _saya_… para refrenar sus instintos y controlarlos… Usted le dio una razón para detener sus tendencias demenciales de asesino…" Dijo, orgullosa. "Esa es la única razón por la que permite que ella siga a su lado… Le tiene miedo al asesino que duerme dentro del cuerpo de Kenshin… Es por ese motivo que usted le otorgo a Tomoe Yukishiro… No porque él la hubiese elegido… Usted lo sabía, sabía que él se aferraría a cualquier persona que estuviese dispuesta a mostrarle algún tipo de emoción sincera…"

"Si... Lo sabia…"

"Aún así, sabiendo los profundos sentimientos que Kaoru tiene por Kenshin… ¿no piensa liberarlo de _esa_?"

"No sé de lo que hab-"

"Sabe perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando…" Katsura ladeo su cara y miro directamente a Megumi.

"No tiene caso que me lo digas… Se perfectamente cuales serian las consecuencias si dejo que Kaoru y Himura estén juntos…" Ella se cruzo de brazos. "Eso es imposible…"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles seri-"

"La muerte…" Le corto Katsura, secamente. Megumi ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, esa vez. "Mutsuhito jamás aceptara una relación de ese tipo… Antes se lleva lejos a Kaoru y la encierra en algún lugar inalcanzable para el resto de los mortales… Ahora que sabe que tiene una hija, no la va a dejar ir por nada…"

"¿Cómo podes decir eso?" Se indigno la doctora. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¡Es injusto que si ellos se quieren no puedan estar juntos!"

"No creo que entiendas la gravedad del asunto… Mutsuhito jamás dejaría que su preciada hija tuviese algo con el mejor asesino de los patriotas…" Explico, inamovible. "Nunca…"

"¿Y tú no podrías?"

"Yo le asigne a Tomoe… porque ella es la única que puede-"

"¡Eso no es verdad, usted no sabe-"

"Y preferiría no saberlo…" La cortó Katsura. No parecía querer escuchar nada de lo que ella pudiese decirle.

"¡Himura y Kaoru se quieren!" Gruño Megumi, desconforme.

"Ella esta encaprichada y él es un hombre… el deseo es parte de nuestra naturaleza…" Trato de explicar, sin hacerle caso.

"¡No, ambos se quieren! Si usted vier-"Katsura camino hasta la puerta.

"No estoy dispuesto a seguir con esta conversación… Es imposible que algo como lo que dice usted suceda… Kenshin es un asesino entrenado y consumado… El mejor… El no posee emociones pasionales como las nuestras… es solo una maquina que…"

"No lo conoce en absoluto…" Dijo Megumi, conteniendo su impotencia. "Usted solo lo usa como un arma… Ni siquiera quiere saber que Kenshin Himura pueda tener sentimientos como el resto de los seres humanos, porque reconocer eso, sería como reconocer que lo ha estado usando a su conveniencia… que le ha destruido la vida a Himura…" Katsura ni siquiera levanto la mano para agarrar la puerta y abrirla.

"Lo sé…" Susurro compungido, bajando su cabeza. "No hace falta que me lo repitas… Lo se muy bien… mejor que nadie…"

"Y si tiene el descaro de admitirlo… ¿Por qué lo sigue haciendo? ¿Por qué sigue dándole esa carga a Kenshin? ¿Por qué no se hace cargo usted de todo y deja a Kenshin rehacer su vida? ¿Por qué lo sigue mandando a la guerra y a matar indiscriminadamente?"

"Porque es su trabajo y es lo mejor que sabe hacer…" Explico. "Necesito de su poder y fuerza, para forjar una nueva era de paz y tranquilidad… Una era donde todos puedan vivir mejor… Kenshin Himura tiene esos ideales también y por eso lucha a mi lado…" Apretó sus puños. "Reconozco que en el camino quizás destruí todas sus esperanzas y chances de ser normal… Pero el va a ser parte de las personas que ayudaron a un Japón totalmente nuevo y más seguro…"

"Pero el precio es muy alto, ¿no cree?... En el proceso Himura seguramente jamás va a recuperarse completamente de todo esto… a menos que algo realmente importante le sucediese, como tener una esposa, como Tomoe… Pero usted sabe que ella finalmente no alcanzo sus expectativas… ella no es quien va a salvar a Himura de sus demonios…" Cuestiono Megumi con tristeza. "Si ellos se hubiesen conocido fuera de toda esta locura y sangre… sería diferente…"

"Siento mucho lo que le estoy haciendo a Himura…" Murmuro Katsura. "Pero lo necesito… En toda guerra hay alguien que siempre se sacrifica…" Megumi se puso frente a él y lo miro.

"Si llegase a ser cierto lo que yo digo, de que ambos se aman, ¿estaría usted dispuesto a compensar a Himura y ayudar a Kaoru, dándoles la oportunidad de estar juntos?"

"Estaría jugando mi cabeza…" Dijo él.

"En las guerras siempre hay sacrificios y usted se lo debe todo a Kenshin…" Katsura miro hacía la ventana.

"Si por las esas circunstancias de la vida, yo pudiese ver lo que lo que tú dices es verdad… No dudaría en ayudarlos…" Prometió. Megumi le sonrió.

"Es una promesa… Si no la cumple… juro que voy a asesinarlo yo misma…" Dijo seria Megumi.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?"

"Estoy cansada de verlos sufrir… Esa es mi razón…" Asevero la doctora. Repentinamente un alboroto lejano, los saco a ambos de aquel ambiente raro que se había creado. Unos pasos ruidosos y fuertes y la aparición de Misao en la puerta de la habitación, los alarmo. Pálida, como estaba, jadeo y trato de regular su respiración de manera decreciente. Ni siquiera se detuvo a notar que ambos, estaban solos en la habitación y antes de que aquella información crease malos entendidos en la cabeza de la joven, Megumi se acercó hasta Misao y la agarro de los brazos como para calmarla.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"E-s-s Sano…" Megumi palideció. "Trajo a Kaoru de vuelta…" Sin siquiera dejarla decir otra palabra Megumi corrió escaleras abajo, con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le otorgaban. Cuando llego a la entrada pudo observar a varios hombres entrando apresuradamente y reconoció a varios. Corrió junto a ellos y sonrió a Sano.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" Megumi se sorprendió al ver a quien transportaba Sanosuke. Kaoru estaba cubierta de sangre e inconsciente y ella palideció. El Dr. Genzai se adelanto, sin dejarla pensar y comenzó a ordenarlos.

"A Kenshin métanlo en alguna habitación, únicamente esta inconsciente, hay que esperar que se despierte…" Ordeno el viejo doctor, sacando de su sopor a Megumi. Idzuka corrió con Kenshin encima hacia una de las habitaciones libres del segundo piso con Misao pisándole los talones. "Sano, Akira entren, vamos a usar esta habitación como quirófano…" Ambos obedecieron. "Srta. Megumi Takani, ¿no es así? Disculpe que accione de esta forma en su lugar de trabajo, pero…" Megumi le sonrió.

"No se preocupe Dr. Genzai… usted trabajo con mi padre durante años y se que jamás haría algo que perjudicase a algún paciente…"

"Bien, ¿comenzamos?" Ambos entraron a la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta Megumi miro a los que quedaban: Yahiko, Kogoro Katsura, Idzuka que había vuelto de dejar a Kenshin descansando y Misao, quien la miraba nerviosa.

"Yahiko ve a la cocina por toallas y agua caliente…" Ordeno. "Idzuka ve a la botica de la anciana de la otra cuadra y pedile acero quirúrgico... El mejor que tenga, que lo coloque a la cuenta de los _Inshin_…" Miro momentáneamente a Katsura, como desafiándolo, pero este no dijo nada. Volvió su mirada hacia Misao "Y tu Misao, ve al depósito y tráenos sabanas limpias y alcohol… Eso es todo…"

"¿Y yo?" Pregunto Katsura mientras los demás, partían a hacer los mandados.

"Reza…" Le dijo cortante Megumi y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Cuando se dio vuelta vio que el Dr. Genzai examinaba a Kaoru, quien estaba mucho más pálida de lo que ella recordaba. Megumi se acerco y fijo su mirada en la herida, parecía profunda y aun manaba sangre de ella, el doctor presiono y espero.

"¿Cómo cree que va a estar?" Pregunto Megumi, mas como amiga que como doctora.

"Ya veremos, por el momento me gustaría que viniesen los instrumentos que vamos a usar…" Megumi se levanto y justo cuando iba a exigir rapidez, la puerta se abrió y Yahiko, Idzuka y Misao respiraban profusamente al mismo tiempo que entregaban lo que habían conseguido. Megumi les sonrió.

"Gracias, ahora no dejen entrar a nadie aquí dentro, tenemos que operar y puede ser riesgoso para los pacientes que alguien entre en medio de la intervención, ¿está claro?" Los tres asintieron a medida que cerraban la puerta. Megumi se acerco hasta el Dr. Genzai y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"Bien, comencemos…" Megumi agarro el agua caliente lo vertió en una palangana y metió sus manos, para luego lavárselas y secárselas con algunas sabanas limpias que habían cortado previamente. Luego, pasó por sus manos alcohol; vio al Dr. Genzai hacer el mismo procedimiento que ella, mientras preparaba el material para la intervención quirúrgica. En aquella época, las intervenciones quirúrgicas en seres humanos eran tan extrañas como rechazadas por la sociedad; únicamente los médicos altamente cualificados realizaban esas clases de complicadas operaciones. Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, no solo iba a presenciar una, si no que sería la vida de una de sus más queridas amigas que pendía de un hilo y de la eficacia y eficiencia de la operación. Cuando el Dr. Genzai estuvo listo, se dispuso a observar la herida que tenia Kaoru, que previamente había sido descubierta y esterilizada por Megumi. "La primer paciente, presenta un avanzado estado de embarazo, por lo tanto, medicamente hablando establecemos, ambos médicos presentes, que ella es nuestra prioridad, al ser quien mayor impacto del ataque de Himura a recibido…" Megumi, abrió su boca, estupefacta.

"¿Kenshin le hizo esto a Kaoru?" Cuestiono con voz ahogada.

"Así es, pero este no es el momento adecuando para dar detalles, Megumi…" Comento el anciano. "¿Tenes el sake que pedí?" Megumi asintió y se dispuso a dárselo a Kaoru, solo que en cantidades que no dañasen al bebe. Una vez, terminado, vio como el Dr. Genzai revisaba directamente la herida y la trataba. De no ser por el sake, hubiese jurado que Kaoru hubiese gritado a todo pulmón. De todas maneras, su amiga estaba inconsciente, pero el dolor parecía ser tan intenso, que su rostro estaba contorsionado y transpiraba en frio, aparte de gemir de dolor. Cuando el doctor terminó, cosió la herida con hilo y aguja, de manera suave. Sin embargo, Kaoru se removió a tal punto de que Megumi tuvo que sostenerla para que el Dr. Genzai terminara su trabajo.

"Dios…" Suspiro Megumi, dejándose caer a un lado de una inconsciente Kaoru. "Eso fue más difícil de lo que creía…" La medico miro a su amiga, daría cualquier cosa por haberla salvado de todo aquello que estaba padeciendo. Cualquier cosa. Incluso matar a Himura, si estaba en sus manos. "Dr. Genzai como…"

"No hay tiempo, ahora…" Vio al anciano, esterilizar sus manos nuevamente y sentarse a un lado del cuerpo de Okita. "Debemos seguir con el otro paciente, que si bien es menos vulnerable que Kaoru, el ha estado desangrándose, desde que llego…" Megumi imito al anciano y pasaron la siguiente media hora, curándolo. Cuando ambos terminaron, estaban totalmente exhaustos. Se dispusieron a guardar las cosas, cuando unos fuertes ruidos desde afuera, llamaron su atención. Una mujer gritaba desaforadamente. Megumi salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, no quería que ninguno fuese molestado. Unos brazos parecían querer forcejear con su hombre, Megumi frunció su ceño cuando llego al lado de Misao.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Quién mas haría semejante escándalo, fingiendo ser la mujer desvalida antes la noticia de que su marido, está herido?" cuestiono Misao con ironía. Megumi la entendía perfectamente. Tomoe estaba discutiendo férreamente contra Sanosuke, quien parecía querer disuadirla sobre algo.

"¡Es mi marido! ¿Entendes lo que digo?" Grito, histérica. "No podes prohibirme…"

"¡Claro que puedo!" grito Sano, mas fuerte aun. "Kenshin está recuperándose y tu, en el estado en que te encuentras, no ayudarías en nada… Lo mejor será que te tranquilices y dejes que antes lo vea algún médico, para asegurarnos…"

"¡Kenshin ni necesita ningún médico! ¡El me necesita a mí, su mujer!"

"Como médico, te prohíbo que lo veas, hasta que recobre la consciencia… esa es mi última palabra… Sano cuidara de él, porque son prácticamente hermanos, ¿entendiste?" Tomoe miro con odio acérrimo a Megumi.

"No puedes…. Tú no puedes…"

"Soy médico… puedo y ya lo hice…" Dijo, segura. "Espero que no intentes verlo, por el momento, debe estar en cuarentena…" Aquella última palabra pareció aplacar la ira de la mujer. Cuarentena era una palabra bastante peligrosa en esos tiempos, ni las madres mas aferradas a sus hijos, se hubiesen quedado a su lado. Tomoe, sacudió su cabeza e hizo caer seductoramente su pelo castaño oscuro.

"Avísame, cuando pueda…" dijo. "Quiero ser la primera en estar ahí, cuando despierte…"

"Así se hará…" La convenció Sano. Tomoe se retiro, no sin antes, enviarle una mirada de poderosa advertencia a Megumi, a quien no le intereso en lo más mínimo. Esa mujer era lo último que en esos momentos, le interesaba.

"Esa arpía…" Soltó Misao, con odio.

"Eso no interesa…" Corto Sano, agarrándole la mano a su mujer. "¿Cómo esta Jou-chan?"

"La intervención fue un éxito, ahora solo resta esperar que no contraigan ninguna enfermedad o infección durante la recuperación, ya que eso complicaría mucho su estado actual…" Explico algo cansada. "Kaoru… no puedo creer que…"

"¿Qué este embarazada?" Pregunto Sano, contrariado. "Cuando llegamos allá, nos sorprendió verla en ese estado…" Misao abrió sus ojos.

"¿Kaoru esta…" Megumi parpadeo.

"¿No te habías dado cuenta?"

"La verdad que no…" Susurro Misao, como perdida. "Pero entonces… el hijo que espera no es de Kenshin…" Megumi y Sano, la miraron como si le hubiese salido tres cabezas a la vez.

"¿Cómo demonios llegaste a esa conclusión?" Pregunto Sano, irritado. Por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba en absoluto el simple hecho de que aquella criatura que crecía dentro de Jou-chan no fuera de Kenshin.

"Misao, los niños nacen nueve meses después de su concepción… Kenshin y Kaoru no se ven hace meses… y su embarazo parece bastante avanzado… ni yo lo sé con seguridad… pero por lo poco que escuche del Dr. Genzai, Kaoru vivía en casa de Okita y ambos mantenían una relación sentimental que todos conocían… No podemos especular al respecto, hay que esperar a que Kaoru despierte y nos lo cuente…" expuso Megumi, como ida. Ninguno de los tres quiso ahondar más en aquellas circunstancias. Las explicaciones vendrían más adelante y eso les daría tiempo, para asumir demasiadas cosas.

"Bueno, me voy a quedar con Kenshin, cualquier novedad, háganmela saber…" Antes de irse, beso en los labios a su mujer y palmeo el flaco brazo de Misao, haciéndola enojar. Ambas vieron como Sano se perdía escaleras arriba, al mismo tiempo que se sentaban fuera de la habitación de Kaoru y Okita.

"Jamás imagine que las cosas, tomarían este rumbo…" dijo pensativa Misao. "Siempre pensé que Kaoru tendría a los hijos de Kenshin, creciendo en su vientre… y no los de un enemigo…"

"Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad Misao, el futuro muchas veces es más cruel de lo que uno realmente suponía en un principio… en ese caso es mejor esperar a que se recuperen y tener el testimonio de primera mano, ¿no es así?" miro a su amiga. "Después de todo, somos amigas… y las amigas están en cualquier momento…" Misao, se sentó junto a su amiga, a las afueras de la habitación de Kaoru, a esperar y la abrazo.

"Si lo mejor es esperar…" Al menos, lo era por el momento.

**0o0o0**

Sentía la boca seca, como si no hubiese tomado agua durante una semana. Los músculos del cuerpo estaban completamente abarrotados; y ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la cabeza porque podía sentir que esta, le dolía inmensamente. El acostumbrado dolor indescriptible de sus coyunturas lo despertaron más rápido de lo que realmente hubiese deseado. Sin siquiera moverse agudizo su oído y sus sentidos. Lo único que podía sentir eran los fuertes y molestos colores del estado de ánimo de Sanosuke. Movió su boca, que estaba seca y abrió sus ojos, despacio, como si quisiera retrasar el momento. El techo fue lo primero que lo recibió, entonces la cabeza le estallo de dolor y pudo recordarlo.

_Su férrea pelea con Okita…_

_Las provocaciones… _

_La intolerable ira y el insondable dolor… _

_Su espada cortando al viento… _

_Él clavando su hoja… _

_Kaoru llena de sangre… Sangre por todos lados… _

Se sentó tan de golpe que le costó aspirar aire, para poder respirar. Se agarro el pecho y gimió tan fuerte que Sanosuke corrió a su lado, a agarrarlo de los hombros.

"¿Estás bien? ¡Kenshin!" El pelirrojo parpadeo dos veces y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Sanosuke arrugo su ceño. Jamás, en todos los años que lo conocía, había visto esa clase de mirada en Kenshin. Tan intempestiva y tan violenta. Una extraña conjunción de sentimientos viniendo de una persona que trabajaba como asesino. Un ínfimo color violeta parecía danzar con el fuerte dorado de sus ojos. Kenshin se soltó del agarre con fuerza y volteo la cara. "Kenshin…"

"Lo siento, Sanosuke… Déjame solo…"

"No…" Respondió el luchador firmemente sentado frente al futón que ocupaba su compañero.

"Necesito estar solo y-"

"¿Acaso no me oíste?" Ambos ojos se encontraron duramente.

"Vete…" Susurro Kenshin, medio desesperado. Aquel inmenso dolor que pugnaba por salir parecía someterlo a prueba frente a Sano. Deseaba estar solo, sumirse en su propia miseria humana, si es que aún le quedaba algo humano en aquel odioso cuerpo suyo. Su rechazo a si mismo era tal que apenas podía resistir el asco que se producía a sí mismo.

"No…" Sanosuke no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No luego de conocer perfectamente a su amigo, como para saber lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

"¿Por qué?" Sano desvió sus ojos hacía Kenshin y pudo ver, por su postura y la fuerza que le estaba imprimiendo a sus mandíbulas, que la pregunta no se debía a su obstinación por dejarlo solo.

"No fue tu culpa-"

"¡Claro que fue mi culpa! ¡¿Acaso estas ciego?" grito desesperado y estiro sus brazos mostrándole las palmas de sus manos abiertas. "¡Con estas manos yo herí a Kaoru! ¡Con estas mismas manos yo le di la estocada final!" Sano se quedo petrificado. La impresión de observar a Kenshin desbordado por sus propias emociones, era abrumador. Aquel Kenshin que podía incluso manejar de manera admirable la ira contra un contrincante opositor, era fascinante. Sin embargo, Kaoru era la única que parecía desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para que sus sentimientos estuviesen tan a flote.

"_Jou-chan_ no está muerta, Kenshin…" Aquello pareció llamar completamente su atención. "Está siendo intervenida por el Dr. Genzai y Megumi, en estos momentos…" El pelirrojo salió del futón y se sentó junto a la ventana del hospedaje que daba hacía el patio interno. "Quiero preguntarte realmente, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Cómo-"

"No deseo hablar de ello…" Zanjo. A Sano le parecía interesante el matiz de sentimientos nuevos que Kenshin había empezado a manejar y tener desde la llegada de _Jou-chan_. Había observado miles de veces las posturas de Kenshin en aquella misma posición. Era impenetrable. Pero en aquellos momentos parecía ansioso y nervioso, con la mandíbula apretada, los brazos apretados y su mirada perdida. La culpabilidad estaba matándolo.

"Okita también está aquí…" Murmuro Sano, como esperando prácticamente la reacción del pelirrojo a esa oración. Kenshin parpadeo, tratando de procesar la información. "En la misma habitación que Kaoru…"

"¿Cómo?" Soltó Kenshin sin detenerse a pensar, violentamente. Callo inmediatamente cuando miro a Sano.

"¡Ves! ¡Algo sucedió entre Okita y tu, durante la batalla!" Dijo Sano. "En cuanto Kaoru se recupere, vamos a ir a verla y-"

"No…" Kenshin miro sus manos. "Pienso pedirle a Katsura que me traslade a Tokyo... cuanto antes…" Sanosuke frunció el ceño y abrió su boca.

"¡Es imposible! Eso no va a suceder… estas escapando…" Agito Sano. Kenshin no podía irse.

"No estoy escapando… pero ya es hora que lo enfrente…" Kenshin sonrió melancólicamente. "Jamás voy a…" Su voz se corto. "Por intentarlo, suceden estas cosas… yo no puedo volver a cometer semejante error…"

"Pero Kenshin…" El pelirrojo se levanto de donde estaba y lo miro directamente a la cara.

"Me he dado cuenta de que este no es el camino… a mi modo, lo he intentado, Sano…" El luchador se sumergió en la mirada completamente violeta del asesino. "Te juro que lo intente de muchas maneras… pero siempre hay obstáculos… siempre los va a haber… y si a eso le sumo el hecho que en vez de protegerla, termine hiriéndola de gravedad… ¿Qué otra cosa me queda que dejarlo estar?… Cuando más me acerco a ella, más daño pareciera que le hago…" Kenshin bajo su cabeza y observo sus pies. "No merezco más de lo que tengo…"

"¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes!" Vocifero Sano. "Si amas a Kaoru deberías pelear más aun por ella… porque ella-"Sano se detuvo completamente cuando pudo observar la mirada de absoluta paz de Kenshin.

"Ella ya me ha dado demasiado… ya es suficiente, Sano…"

"Pero Kenshin, las cosas no son como-"

"Las cosas están como deberían ser…" Repuso Kenshin, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo junto a la ventana. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en una nueva manera de comprender las cosas. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ahora, era a su trabajo, a sus ideales, a los Inshin Shishi. "Por favor, déjame solo… tengo que cambiarme…"

"No opino lo mismo, sin embargo te respeto…" Sano se levanto y camino hacia la puerta. "Voy a llamar a Dr. Genzai o a Megumi para que te revise…" Antes de cerrar a puerta, lo miro una última vez. Esperaba poder ayudarlos. A él y a Jou-chan. Aquello que tenían era tan intenso y puro. Él los había estado observando. Jamás había visto antes un amor tan intenso y profundo como el de Kenshin y Kaoru.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento el tiempo de demora! ¡Y siento si lo ven tan corto! ¡Prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser más extenso y más intenso! ;) Muchas gracias por todos los que me bancan las demoras y se quedan con las expectativas! Gracias! No quiero dejar esta historia porque definitivamente es la que más me apasiona escribir… sin embargo, también estoy escribiendo otra de esta misma pareja (Kaoru & Kenshin) y me esta llevando su tiempito! Lo siento si no plasmo mi historia ya! Puede que la pierda! Asi que… ahí estoy tratando de seguir esta y iniciando la otra! Termina el año y ando a las corridas! Disculpen y espero que me sigan bancando como siempre! Quiero agradecer profundamente a las siguientes personas:

**setsuna17**

**Miyuki Kurosaki**

**Nadeshko**

**Lorena**

**KagomeKaoru**

**Sakima**

**KENSACHAN-de j. black**

**Sherylnome25**

**Diosa Luna**

**Cat Noir**

**Stephy17**

**misaochinomori03**

**kaoruchan17**

**lunacreciente**

**chiyoko**

**chidorisagara**

**Watashi lápiz**

**Lorena**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**Adherel**

**Vanessa**

**Artemis K. Wolf**** (Me divertí mucho con tu comentario) jaja **

**Moira Tsukimine**

Gracias por ayudarme a continua en este proceso de aprendizaje. Gracias. En estos momentos estoy desarrollando el siguiente capitulo, por eso esta vez no pongo adelantos! Van a tener que esperar un poco! Gracias!


	17. En el ojo de la tormenta

**Capitulo 17**

**オホスデ ウナヘ イシャ**

_En el ojo de la tormenta_

**0o0o0o0**

_Dime por favor donde no estás  
en qué lugar puedo no ser tu ausencia  
dónde puedo vivir sin recordarte,  
y dónde recordar, sin que me duela._

Dime por favor en que vacío,  
no está tu sombra llenando los centros;  
dónde mi soledad es ella misma,  
y no el sentir que tú te encuentras lejos.

Dime por favor por qué camino,  
podré yo caminar, sin ser tu huella;  
dónde podré correr no por buscarte,  
y dónde descansar de mi tristeza.

Dime por favor cuál es la noche,  
que no tiene el color de tu mirada;  
cuál es el sol, que tiene luz tan solo,  
y no la sensación de que me llamas.

Dime por favor donde hay un mar,  
que no susurre a mis oídos tus palabras.

Dime por favor en qué rincón,  
nadie podrá ver mi tristeza;  
dime cuál es el hueco de mi almohada,  
que no tiene apoyada tu cabeza.

Dime por favor cuál es la noche,  
en que vendrás, para velar tu sueño;  
que no puedo vivir, porque te extraño;  
y que no puedo morir, porque te quiero.

_Atribuido a Borges. _

_Autor: Gustavo Alejandro Castiñeiras. _

_Nombre original: Poema de un Recuerdo_

**0o0o0o0**

Resoplo con los brazos cruzados, totalmente fastidiada. Era obvio que mantener la frente fruncida de esa manera, iba a reducir su belleza a pasos agigantados, pero la presencia de la otra persona que estaba allí dentro, la irritaba inmensamente. No lograba entender completamente su presencia allí dentro, sin embargo, por lo que le había explicado Megumi, era imprescindible que aquel indeseable hombre estuviese allí, al lado de Kaoru, para cuando ella despertase.

"Podrías tener la suficiente delicadeza de entender tu posición aquí, ¿no?" El hombre, correctamente sentado frente a una dormida Kaoru, ni siquiera necesito voltearse para saber quien le hablaba.

"Es cierto… Ni siquiera entiendo que estás haciendo tu aquí" Refuto el hombre. Misao volteo su cabeza tan violentamente que Okita se puso alerta.

"¡Yo soy su amiga!"

"Y yo el padre de su hijo" Okita imperturbable. Él agarro la compresa que tenia Kaoru en su frente, la remojo en la palangana que estaba a su lado, para enfríala nuevamente, y la coloco donde había estado originalmente. Misao se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Kaoru, poniéndose frente a Okita.

"Juro por Kaoru que si otra fuese la situación, jamás hubiese dejado que te acercases a ella…" Dijo la muchacha, con algo de rencor en su voz. Okita tapo más a Kaoru y levanto sus ojos, clavándolos en los de Misao.

"Juro que en cuanto tenga oportunidad, me llevare a Kaoru lejos de aquí…"

"¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?... ¿Acaso entendes realmente la situación actual en la que estás? ¿Crees que saldrás vivo de aquí?" Bramo Misao, terriblemente irritada. "Tu Shinsengumi! No puedes venir aquí y disponer de nada más y nada menos que la hija de Mutsuhito, uno de nuestros líderes! ¿Entendes la realidad? ¡Ella es la hija del jefe de tus enemigos!"

"Ella es la mujer que elegí como mi futura mujer… Con eso me basta…"

"¡NO podes venir aquí y reclamarla como tuya así como así!"

"¿Qué me lo impide?" Pregunto impávido Okita. Misao sonrió.

"Kenshin Himura…" Aquel simple nombre pronunciado con semejante claridad, consiguió inquietar al espadachín. Sin dudas algo que buscaba desde un principio Misao y que le inspiro mucha satisfacción, que Kenshin produjera esa clase de reacción en semejante rival de autocontrol como el primer comandante de escuadrón del Shinsengumi.

"_Battousai_ es simplemente un asesino…"

"Kenshin es el hombre al que realmente Kaoru ama…" Dijo Misao. "Él es el único que ha conseguido que el mundo de Kaoru se estremezca… él es el único que se la merece… Ellos…"

"¡Suficiente!" Gruño Okita, levantándose del suelo y haciéndole frente. "Eres una chiquilla bastante metida y maliciosa…"

"Y tú eres un bastardo que lo único que busca es…" La puerta se abrió de improvisto y una Megumi con cara de pocos amigos entro en la habitación.

"¡Suficiente me cansaron los dos!" Vocifero sin el más mínimo gesto lastimero.

"Pero Megumi yo…"

"Me importa un pepino quienes sean, no pueden estar aquí gritándose y maldiciendo, mientras Kaoru está luchando por su vida y la de su bebe… ¡Eso no se los voy a tolerar!" Abrió la puerta con rudeza y estiro la mano. "¡Fuera!" Okita se volvió a sentar, donde estaba, sin parecer haberla escuchado. Megumi fulmino con la mirada a Misao.

"¡Fuera Misao!"

"Pero Megumi, yo no estaba haciendo nada…"

"¿Acaso no me oíste?" La aludida se marcho, cerrando la puerta con bastante fuerza. Megumi se dio vuelta y miro a Okita. "Realmente no entiendo que es lo que estas tramando… Sin embargo, déjame decirte una sola cosa…" Megumi se sentó justo frente a él y a un costado del cuerpo de Kaoru. "Si realmente eres el padre de la criatura de Kaoru, lo mínimo que espero es que pelees por ella… por muy duro que parezca, en estas circunstancias tan desventajosas para vos…"

"No necesito de tus consejos…"

"No es un consejo, comandante del primer escuadrón…" Okita alzo sus ojos y la miro. "Es una advertencia… Te juro que si algo le llegase a pasar a Kaoru…"

"A mi lado nada le pasara…" Asevero con dureza. "Mientras mantenga a ese _Battousai_ lejos de ella, nada le sucederá…" Él estiro una de sus manos y toco la pálida mejilla de ella. Megumi observo la devoción absoluta con la que Okita deslizaba su mano contra la piel de Kaoru, de una manera cariñosa y cadenciosa, como si tocarla fuese un ritual sublime.

"La amas, ¿no es así?" Okita ni siquiera despego su mirada del cuerpo de Kaoru.

"Es mi mujer y está esperando a mi hijo en sus entrañas, después de todo…" Aseguro con voz firme. "Ella es todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear y mas…"

"Sabes que Mitsuhito no va a dejarte ir tan fácilmente… Tampoco creo que le caiga en gracia que un enemigo sea el padre de su nieto…" Observo Megumi. "Deberías cuidarte mas, estas en el cuartel general del enemigo…"

"Eso no me interesa en estos momentos…" La devoción con que él miraba a Kaoru, parecía tan intensa, que Megumi tuvo que desviar sus ojos, para darles aunque sea un poco de intimidad. "Lo único que ahora me interesa es que Kaoru recupere su consciencia… y que nuestro bebe este bien…" La puerta de repente fue abierta y Sanosuke, junto a dos soldados más, aparecieron en el umbral.

"Sano, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Mitsuhito exige la presencia de Okita Kaneyoshi para el juicio…"

"¿Qué juicio?" Pregunto Megumi, alarmada mientras veía a los dos soldados posicionarse lentamente a los costados de Okita. "¿Sano?" Su hombre parecía no querer mirarla a la cara.

"Le van a aplicar la _Ley Marcial_" Okita, se levanto sin oposición. Megumi se acerco a Sano.

"Pero no pueden hacer eso… Kaoru aun no despertó, ella aun esta inconsciente… Okita no va a tener oportunidad si ella no está con él en el juicio… ¿Cómo-"

"Son ordenes absolutas de Mutsuhito… Ni siquiera Kogoro pudo detenerlo…" Le corto Sano.

"Pero haz algo! Dame algo de tiempo!" murmuro, petrificada. "Él es el padre del hijo de Kaoru, ¿eso no te dice algo, Sano?" El luchador se acerco a ella.

"Tratare de estirar lo mas que pueda el juicio, para que Mutsuhito no lo mande a matar tan rápido… pero está furioso, Megumi… Y sabes que cuando está furioso, sus ordenes son más crueles y despiadadas que siempre…" Megumi asintió. Cuando cerraron las puertas, Megumi se sentó nerviosa junto a Kaoru. Conocía a Mutsuhito de años. Y el jefe del clan jamás mostraba clemencia cuando estaba realmente furioso. Busco entre sus medicinas, quizás podría encontrar alguna que tuviese el suficiente poder como para despertar a Kaoru. Encontró un extraño brebaje azul, que alguna vez había sido famoso por ser de un fuerte olor nauseabundo. Rezo a Dios que funcionase, lo volcó en una compresa y lo puso cerca de la nariz de Kaoru, esperanzada. Trato de calmarse, para no alterarla en cuanto se despierte. Ella sabía por experiencia que aquellos juicios demoraban todo un día, así que no tenía tanta prisa, pero si deseaba salvar a Mutsuhito, tendría que despertar a Kaoru.

"Por favor, Kaoru… despierta…" La aludida comenzó a reaccionar con fuerza y se sacudió entre los brazos de Megumi, como si tuviese convulsiones. Tosió y respiro con energía, como si el aire llegase por primera vez a sus pulmones. En cuanto abrió sus ojos, parpadeo muchísimas veces, tratando de acostumbrarse al entorno. Sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho. "Kaoru…" La aludida parpadeo, dos veces y enfoco a su amiga. Totalmente pálida como estaba, descorrió la colcha que la abrigaba y como si estuviese en trance, quiso levantarse de su lecho, con una urgencia que sorprendió a Megumi. "Kaoru, espera… no podes levantarte tan bruscament-"

"¡Donde! ¿Dónde está Okita? ¿Dónde está Kenshin? Yo…" Una punzada en el pecho, por hablar tan rápido, le cobro factura y la silencio automáticamente. Megumi la agarro de la espalda y con algo de esfuerzo la sentó, encorvada.

"Estas delicada, no deberías hacer un esfuerzo tan repentino y tan brusco… por dios…" Soltó Megumi, con el ceño fruncido. "Deberías tener en cuenta tu estado, ¿no crees?" Esas simples palabras bastaron, al parecer, para traer de vuelta al mundo a Kaoru, quien agrando sus ojos asustada, bajo su mirada y sonrió cuando encontró su vientre hinchado, sano y a salvo.

"Creo que aún me cuesta tomar total dimensión de que ahora no soy la única a la que debo cuidar…" Megumi, quedo totalmente desarmada. Ver a su fuerte e invencible amiga de aquella manera tan desprotegida y frágil, no era algo que pudiese aceptar tan fácilmente. Kaoru solía ser una mujer fuerte, que muchas veces levantaba asperezas hacía su persona y se arrojaba contra lo que deseaba con toda la intensidad, con la que su juventud se lo permitía. Pero aquella persona, que emitía una suave y débil aura, se había alejado por lo visto enormemente de su antiguo ser.

"Kaoru…" Megumi agarro los brazos de su amiga y la obligo a mirarla. "Oh, Kaoru… no sabes cuánto sufrimos Misao y yo, al saber que te habían secuestrado…" La pelinegra, bajo sus ojos. No resistía mirarla directamente. No cuando les había mentido a sus amigas tan descaradamente. "Vivir en la base de esos barbaros y despiadados _Shinsen_, no debe de haber sido nada fácil…"

"No fue tan así…" Susurro Kaoru, con las mejillas rojas.

"¿Entonces como fue? ¿Haber?... escucho…"

"Y-yo accedí a irme de aquí…" Megumi, se levanto bruscamente de donde estaba y puso ambas manos en su cintura.

"¡Lo sabía, lo intuía!… ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" Bramo con sarcasmo. "¡Maldición, Kaoru? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en ese cerebro tuyo? ¡Podrías haber muerto de verdad! Realmente no entiendo tu actitud… ¡Son nuestros enemigos naturales, ellos han matado a miles de _Inshin Shishi_!"

"Ellos me ofrecieron un hogar…"

"Nosotros somos tu verdadero hogar, Kaoru" Resoplo Megumi, al borde de la histeria. "¿Acaso no lo entendes? Mitsuhito, Kogoro, Misao, Yahiko… muchas personas estuvieron buscándote… durante días, meses… soldados _Inshin_ no tuvieron otra misión que la de buscarte… ¿Y tú me dices que vas y te entregaste a ellos, así como así?... Mierda, Kaoru, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso…" La aludida levanto su cara y clavo sus ojos en los de su amiga.

"Jamás lo entenderías…" Murmuro Kaoru dolida por las palabras de Megumi.

"¿Tú crees?… Deja de autocompadecerte y contame… haber si es verdad que nunca lo entendería…"

"No…"

"Esa actitud tuya está empezando a fastidiarme, Kaoru…" Soltó la medico. "Seguramente cuando te entregaste, lo hiciste simplemente para fastidiar a Kenshin… ¿No es cierto?... Esa parte infantil tuya, realmente la aborrezco…" Kaoru, se levanto con mucho dolor y esfuerzo, se acerco a Megumi y le pego una bofetada que resonó en medio del aparente silencio. "Tu, maldit-" Megumi quedo helada. Grandes lágrimas transparentes y redondas, caían de forma interminable por las tersas mejillas de Kaoru.

"Ese día Kenshin me hirió… de una manera que no creo puedas entenderlo…" Intento explicar, entre lágrimas. "Me dolía tanto el alma… que quería morirme, Megumi…" Kaoru bajo su cabeza. "Entonces una persona, me ofreció un lugar donde jamás me podrían volver a lastimar… nunca más… y donde podría olvidarlo todo… allí me rencontré con Okita…" Megumi bajo sus hombros. "Okita me ofreció un hogar, calidez… estuvo allí conmigo durante todo el embarazo, hasta este momento…" Megumi levanto su mirada y la clavo en Kaoru. "Okita me ama, Megumi… como Kenshin jamás podrá hacerlo en toda su vida… merezco una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?" La medico abrió tanto sus ojos que pensó que iban a salírseles. Kaoru entonces, levanto su cara, la miro directamente y le sonrió con tristeza. "Él me salvo… de todas las maneras en que una persona puede ser salvada…"

"¿Lo ves?... No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?" Sonrió Megumi, intentando reponerse. Kaoru colapso y antes de caer al piso, Megumi la agarro. "¡Kaoru!" La pelinegra, respiraba bastante fuerte y profundo.

"Entonces… ¿Dónde está Okita?" Pregunto. "Quiero que esté a mi lado…" Megumi la hizo sentar en el futón y la miro.

"Kaoru… te lo voy a decir, pero trata de mantener la calma, ¿sí?... No es bueno para el bebe, tener exabruptos…" Ella asintió. "Okita está siendo enjuiciado, en estos precisos momentos…"

"¿¡QUE?"

"Kaoru, espe-" Kaoru se soltó de Megumi e intento poner se pie.

"No entiendo que diablos te pasa por la mente al ponerte a hablar conmigo en estos momentos tan tranquilamente, cuando sabes a la perfección que mi marido está siendo enjuiciado y es muy posible que no tenga otro trato que el de enemigo…" Megumi la agarro antes de que volviese a caerse.

"¡Tienes fiebre, tu salud es mi prioridad, Kaoru!"

"Sos mi amiga, Megumi… tu prioridad es hacerme saber las cosas relevantes!" Regaño Kaoru. Megumi la agarro por la cintura, para que pudiera hacer equilibrio.

"Esforzarte con esa fiebre y el debilitamiento general que tienes encima, no es bueno para el bebe…"

"Yo me hare responsable de eso, Megumi… ahora, ayúdame a llegar hasta donde están enjuiciando a Okita…" Megumi observo detenidamente a su amiga. "No voy a perder al padre de mi hijo por esto…"

"Pero el padre de tu hijo en realidad es…" Ya lo sabía. Lo había intuido desde el principio, pero aún no entendía esa manía de Kaoru de mentirse a sí misma.

"¡No lo digas!" Kaoru tembló. "Okita es el único hombre para mi" Megumi sabía por experiencia propia, que poco podía hacer para hacerle entender que quizás estaba equivocada. En esos momentos, un mal presentimiento se asentó en su pecho, a medida que caminaba con Kaoru a su lado, rumbo a la sala general del cuartel.

**0o0o0**

El silencio en la aquella sala abarrotada de hombres y soldados de los más variados y dispares, hizo a que Sanosuke se le erizara la piel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había vuelto a usar la _Ley marcial _dentro del clan _Chosuu_. La última vez, él era demasiado chico para presenciarlo, quizás a ello, se debía su ansiosa actitud. Resoplo orando porque Megumi hubiese podido despertar a _Jou-chan_, no es que le agradara aquel hombre _Shinsen_, por el contrario el simple hecho de que él la hubiese cuidado durante todo este tiempo, era signo visible de que ese hombre realmente la quería. Y lo último que deseaba era el odio de Kaoru. La tensión del lugar parecía en ascenso. No solo se hallaban allí varios hombres importantes dentro de los _Inshin Shishi_, sino que también estaban algunos de los asesinos y espías más temidos por los Shinsengumi y la armada imperial. Y al parecer, por cómo se miraban algunos, los resquemores del oficio estaban en la superficie y al día. Pero al parecer, lo que más llamaba la atención, de por lo menos más de la mitad de la habitación, era la presencia de un pelirrojo, al final del salón y apartado del resto, casi como escondido entre las sombras. Había que forzar la mirada para darse cuenta de que él estaba allí, mirando a un solo punto en todo el salón. Incluso aquellos, algunos más veteranos, mantenían las distancias de donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo. Después de todo, tenía la fama de ser el asesino más fuerte, despiadado y poderoso. Otros, los menos crédulos, se mantenían al margen, mirando a Kenshin, hasta incluso con desprecio y superioridad. Sanosuke sonrió. Si había algo que sabía perfectamente de Kenshin es que él, nunca les prestaría más atención de la que mereciesen. Por empezar, Kenshin no estaba mirando a ninguno de los presentes, tenía clavados sus dorados ojos en un solo hombre, que ocupada una porción de la habitación, en la parte delantera, justo enfrente de un furioso Mutsuhito.

"Diablos…" Susurro Sano. El aspecto de Mutsuhito, no era algo para saltarse. Pocas veces había visto realmente enojado, como en esos momentos. Okita, quien era el objeto de mira de Kenshin, también era el objeto de odio de Mutsuhito. Parecía no ser una buena tarde, para aquel Shinsen. Sano resoplo. _¡Mira que ir a meterse por voluntad propia a la boca del lobo!_ Y el que pensaba que por lo menos tenía cerebro. Kogoro, quien estaba al lado de Mutsuhito, se levanto.

"Se da inicio a la corte de _Ley marcial_ contra el líder del primer escuadrón de los Shinsengumi… Okita Kaneyoshi… de pie…" Ordeno. Okita se puso de pie y varios resoplidos e insultos se levantaron en la sala. "¡Silencio!" A la orden de Katsura, todos callaron. "Se lo enjuicia por dos motivos: Ser nuestro enemigo y por el secuestro de Kaoru Katsura…" Okita miro directamente a Kogoro y levanto su barbilla. "No tienes derecho a nada, aquí se te tratara como un prisionero de guerra y estas sentenciado a…"

"¡Espera!" Mutsuhito se hizo oír y miro a su hermano. "Antes quiero hacer un par de preguntas, Kogoro…" El aludido, dudo, para después sentarse. Mutsuhito clavo sus ojos en Okita. "¿Por qué te la llevaste?" El silencio era sepulcral. "Ella es mi hija, ¿sabes?" Siseo "Y si no lo sabías, deberías haber entendido, rápidamente que tocarla o meterse con ella significa tu muerte segura…" Okita parecía decidido.

"¿Y usted acaso sabe… que soy el padre del niño que su hija lleva en el vientre?" Dijo el Shinsen. La cara de Mutsuhito enrojeció y un murmullo tan fuerte y rápido como la pólvora se esparció por todo el salón general. Sanosuke volteo su mirada hacía Kenshin. El pelirrojo seguía inamovible, parecía dispuesto a aquedarse allí, todo lo que fuese necesario.

"¡Maldito niño _Shinsen_, insolente!" Mutsuhito, apretó la silla donde estaba sentado. "Te atreviste a tocar a mi hija… ¡con tus sucias, sangrientas y asquerosas manos! ¡Te aseguraste una tumba, niño! ¡Eso te lo juro!"

"Puede que lo haya hecho… pero no me arrepiento… ¡Ella es mi mujer!" asevero frente a todos sus enemigos. Sanosuke abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Aquel Okita tenía muchos cojones. Unos bramidos incitados por Idzuka, desordeno el salón en general.

"¡Es mi hija, insolente! Y por haberla secuestrado y haberla retenido en contra de su voluntad, no tienes más derecho del que tiene un esclavo" bramo fuera de sí. Okita podía sentir detrás de su espalda, varias personas que susurraban en su contra. Entonces, una persona se levanto y camino hasta estar al lado de Okita. Una anciana bastante peculiar.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Soltó mirando a Mutsuhito y a Kogoro. "No puedo creer que ustedes dos se sienten allí, como dioses, a juzgar a las personas… y los traten como esclavos únicamente porque piensan diferente que ustedes" Kaede, resoplo. "No recuerdo haberlos traído al mundo, para eso…"

"¡Madre, sería de mucha ayuda que no te entrometieras!" Dijo Mutsuhito con aspereza. "Es mi hija de quien estamos hablando…"

"Y mi nieta, por si no recuerdas…" Remato Kaede, enojada. "Este niño lo único que ha hecho es cuidar de Kaoru… jamás la maltrato, ni le pego… Él la quiere sinceramente… en vez de estar aquí, tratando de matarlo, podrías dejar que se quede junto a Kaoru, ambos se quieren… dejar un poco de amor en este mundo, sería una sabia decisión, para variar…"

"Tu etapa como madre, ya paso hace mucho tiempo…" Enfrento irritado, Mutsuhito. "Este Shinsengumi secuestro a mi hija… es todo lo que necesito saber…"

"¡Maldición, eres tan terco Mutsuhito!" Kogoro se acerco hasta donde estaba su madre, con gesto tranquilizador.

"Y tú, una entrometida…" Miro Okita. "Él debe hacer lo que todo enemigo cuando es preso… obedecer… ¡Akira!" El aludido, se levanto, rápidamente. "Haz los preparativos inmediatamente… Su sentencia es la ejecución…" Los alaridos y gritos de gozos, por parte de los hombres presentes, no se hicieron esperar. "Y debe ser en presencia de todos los presentes… este es un recordatorio de cómo un Shinsengumi debe ser tratado… como lo que son ¡perros!" Las risas, gritos de júbilo y festejo llenaron el salón incitando a todos. Okita se mantuvo donde estaba, sentado. Sanosuke miro a Kenshin, sus ojos dorados, parecían algo turbados por lo presenciado. Akira regreso con una daga, bastante especial y se la entrego a Mutsuhito. "Resistirte no te servirá de nada… tengo a mis mejores hombres a aquí… tu solo ¿Qué podrías hacer?" rió. Muchos otros prosiguieron alentando a Mutsuhito, para que travesara la garganta de Okita con la daga. El ruido era infernal. Mutsuhito desenvaino la daga, la empuño y se acerco a Okita, quien permanecía imperturbable. Entre aquel ruido feroz de sus hombres gritando, Mutsuhito le sonrió. "Hay que reconocerte algo… tu valor…" Levanto la espada y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, una figura algo borrosa se instalo entre él y Okita. Rápidamente el salón quedo estupefacto y Sanosuke junto a Megumi que estaban bastante cerca de ellos, se quedaron sin habla ante la escena. Mutsuhito bajo sus ojos y los abrió inmensamente. "¡Kaoru!" La aludida estaba ubicada delante de Okita y frente a su padre, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Estoy defendiéndolo…" Dijo ella, sin duda alguna. Okita se removió incomodo.

"No deberías estar haciendo esto, en tu estado… Deja ahora mismo esa actitud terca tan tuya…" Susurro Okita en el oído de Kaoru. Muchos de los presentes, sorprendidos, observaron aquel momento de aparente intimidad entre ambos. Mutsuhito rechino sus dientes, Megumi se sobresalto y Sanosuke giro su cabeza, hacía el único lugar que en esos momentos, estaba libre de miradas curiosas. Kenshin Himura, permanecía estático, observando la escena.

"¡No te atrevas a darle ordenes a mi hija, niño _Shinsen_!" bramo Mutsuhito, irritado. Kaoru extendió sus brazos, anteponiéndose ante él.

"¡Papá!… Okita me salvo…" Dijo con pesadez. Podía sentir, como su mente estaba perdiendo racionalidad. Estaba exhausta, quizás el consejo de Megumi no estuviese tan errado, después de todo. "Él me mantuvo con vida en el cuartel de enemigo y cuido de mí, todo este tiempo…"

"Oh, si… mira el resultado de su cuidado…" escupió. "Veo que estas en perfectas condiciones… ¡E incluso embarazada!"

"Okita es el hombre que yo elegí, para ser mi compañero de vida…" Soltó Kaoru. El nombrado parpadeo y miro la pequeña espalda de su amada, jamás hubiese imaginado que esas palabras saldrían de su boca. Megumi lanzo un grito de admiración y Sanosuke, se limito a mantener su cabeza al frente. Prefería miles de veces observar a un Mutsuhito furioso, antes de un Kenshin Himura furioso. "Y no importa lo que tú u otros puedan decir… si alguien llegase a ponerle un solo dedo encima lo maldeciré de por vida… por dejarme sin compañero y por dejar a este bebe sin padre!" Mutsuhito la observo tan decidida, que por momentos flaqueo.

"Él es un Shinsengumi, Kaoru… el líder del primer escuadrón… a matado a muchos de nuestros compañeros…" Intento explicar él. Algunos murmullos se alzaron apoyando los dichos de su jefe.

"Sé muy bien quién es Okita, padre… Y dudo mucho que el dolor sea exclusivamente tuyo, cuando muchos de los aquí presentes le han arrancado a Okita a sus compañeros, también" Aquellos murmullos, acallaron inmediatamente. "¿No puedes entenderlo?… Nunca antes te he pedido algo… ni un solo caprichoso pedido… pero esto es lo único que te pediré en la vida, lo juro… que dejes vivo a Okita y que no lo alejes de mi lado…" Mutsuhito se irguió, molesto.

"Esa no es razón suficiente…"

"Entonces te daré una razón que no podrás rechazar…" Alzo su barbilla. "Okita me salvo… Estuve al borde de la muerte… y él me trajo de vuelta" Okita abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Kaoru rogo porque Mutsuhito aceptara su petición, después de todo, no estaba tan errada. Sanosuke se sintió totalmente abrumado ante tal declaración. Ni siquiera tuvo el suficiente coraje como para voltear su cabeza y mirar a su amigo. "A este hombre le debo más que mi vida… Le debo mi felicidad… Dime, padre…" Kaoru clavo sus ojos en los de Mutsuhito, conciliadoramente "¿No es esa razón suficiente para perdonarle la vida y dejarlo a mi lado?" Kaoru sintió un mareo, el cuerpo pesado y se tambaleo.

"¡Kaoru!" Grito Megumi. Okita la sujeto entre sus brazos y cargo su cuerpo, mirándola detenidamente. Todos en el salón observaron la movilizadora reacción de ambos. Okita sostenía a Kaoru entre sus brazos, mientras le hablaba al oído. Mutsuhito, bajo su brazo y miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos a su hija._ ¿Cómo podía negarse a semejante petición?_

"Está bien…" El salón que estaba en silencio, observo fijamente a Mutsuhito. "El Shinsengumi puede quedarse, pero con un par de condiciones…" Okita levanto su vista, al igual que Kaoru y ambos esperaron el veredicto. "Jamás podrás retornar con los tuyos, permanecerás aquí, donde yo pueda verte… Y te ocuparas únicamente de Kaoru…" El silencio era muy profundo. Ni siquiera Misao, que estaba horrorizada mirando relativamente a Kaoru y Okita, quiso respirar. "Este es tu momento para elegir… Kaoru o los Shinsengumi…"

"No es necesario que lo hagas… después de todo, yo no podría impedirle estar con los tuyos de esta manera… Yo no soy lo suficientemente imp-"

"Acepto…" respondió Okita fuerte y claro. Kaoru, quien había sido cortada, levanto su cabeza y miro fijamente al hombre que aún la sostenía.

"No entiendo…" Le susurro ella. Okita la miro a los ojos.

"No hay nada en este mundo que no hiciera por vos, Kaoru…" Sonrió el guerrero. Kaoru se sonrojo intensamente y miro al suelo. Mutsuhito se adelanto, llamando la atención de todos.

"Espero que me hayan escuchado todos… de ahora en adelante, Okita Kaneyoshi se quedara aquí con nosotros, en concepto de marido de mi hija… Sin embargo, cada uno de sus pasos serán vigilados a sol y a sombra…" Se volteo a mirarlos a ambos. "La más mínima sospecha de traición o de que está pasando información a los suyos y será inmediatamente ejecutado… No juegues con mí paciencia Kaoru…" Kaoru sonrió de manera cariñosa y abrazo a su padre, frente a todo el mundo.

"Gracias… Gracias, papá!" Se volteo y abrazo a Okita. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron del salón. Todos quedaron en total silencio. Mutsuhito volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente de todos.

"El que piense que mi juicio no es el correcto que dé un paso al frente y emita su opinión…" El infinito silencio se asentó en medio del salón. Kogoro admirada a su hermano por eso. Les daba a todos sus hombres, la oportunidad para expresarse. "Bien, ahora hablemos sobre lo que realmente nos compete, no piensen que me he vuelto tan senil como para hacerlos venir hasta acá, por algo como esto…" Sonrió. Sus hombres, recuperaron el aplomo y rieron y hablaron en voz alta. Kogoro miro al fondo y noto el leve movimiento de Kenshin Himura retirándose del salón y siendo seguido de cerca por Sanosuke. Si Megumi tenía razón con respecto a lo que había dicho, solo el tiempo se lo diría. Por ahora era mejor ser simplemente un mero observador. Solo entonces, noto la penetrante y decidida mirada de Megumi sobre él. Al parecer, tendría a alguien permanentemente detrás de él, para ver que cumpliese su palabra.

**0o0o0**

Camino con una velocidad increíble. Apenas y podía sentir que alguien lo seguía. Sentía su cuerpo y extremidades entumecidas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus sensibles sentidos parecían haber disminuido considerablemente. El piso era lo único que reconocía, el resto se le hacía considerablemente nuevo y tenía una sensación de estar totalmente desorientado. Alguien estaba cometiendo la imprudencia de llamarlo, justamente en este momento, cuando parecía más alterado que de costumbre.

"¡Kenshin!" Siguió en camino. No deseaba hablar con nadie. No entendía nada y tampoco quería hacerlo, sus impulsos más internos lo estaban manejando en ese momento. No era conveniente que sus sentimientos se desbordasen ante la persona que tan insistentemente lo seguía. "¡Kenshin!" No, un asesino profesional como él, nunca lo haría. "¡KENSHIN!"

"Diablos…" Se volteo con una velocidad impresionante y con su brazo derecho, se apodero del cuello de la persona que lo seguía y lo estampo contra la pared. "Ya déjame solo" Cuando parpadeo dos veces, lo soltó inmediatamente, reconociéndolo. "Lo siento, Sano..." EL luchador sonrió de lado.

"Ya sabía que algo así me esperaba, contigo nunca se sabe, Kenshin…" El pelirrojo bajo su cabeza, gesto que a Sano pareció sorprender. Si había algo que el asesino siempre había sido era orgulloso y aquello distaba bastante de su frio amigo. En aquel momento parecía mucho más consciente de sus impulsivos sentimientos. "Kenshin…"

"Quiero estar solo, Sanosuke…" Sus duros ojos aseveraron su oración. "Solo… déjame…" Dio vueltas en el pasillo y subió las escaleras, notando que su amigo lo había respetado. Cuando llego a su habitación, encontró a Tomoe cosiendo una prenda de múltiples colores y le sonrió apenas lo vio.

"Buenas noches, Kenshin…" Saludo. Sus movimientos eran tan parsimoniosos, precisos y hermosos que, por un instante, quedo hipnotizado. Un sentimiento agridulce nació en su estomago, cubrió su pecho y subió hasta su garganta. Dolido y triste, se acercó hacía su mujer, le quito las cosas que tenía en las manos y la beso con una fuerza impensada. Lamió sus labios y su fría lengua. La abrazo completamente y la tiro sobre el futón. Ella sonrió, coquetamente. "Hoy estas un poco brusco…" Sin decir palabra, abrió su kimono, lamió su cuello, beso sus pechos y acarició su blanca piel, con una urgencia que entre ellos, nunca antes había existido. Tomoe se sentía renovada, como si la repentina atención de Kenshin hacía ella le diera esperanza, con respecto a su matrimonio. Y definitivamente no iba a desperdiciarlo. Cuando entro en ella con brutalidad, reprimió el grito que había estado a punto de soltar y se sorprendió al notal lo desenfrenadas de sus embestidas. Nunca antes Kenshin la había tratado de ese modo, y le gustaba. Cuando ambos sucumbieron, él simplemente la soltó y se volteo sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda. "Vaya… no sé cómo lo logras, pero siempre haces algo para sorprenderme…" Rió ella, contenta. Tomoe se volteo y abrazo a su marido, besándole la nuca de manera sugerente. "Espero que eso no sea lo único que tengas esta noche para mi…" El pelirrojo se levanto inmediatamente y con urgencia se coloco sus prendas. "Ken… ¿Qué sucede?... Oye…" Ella se levanto, desnuda como estaba, antes de que Kenshin agarrara la puerta. "¡¿Acaso no me oíste?" Él se volteo y la miro fijamente.

"Voy a dar una vuelta…"

"¿Eh?... Kenshin, per-" Y la puerta se cerro del todo. Tomoe agarro una aguja y la clavo en la puerta, con fuerza. Odiaba cuando él la trataba así. Lo odiaba. "Ya verás… hare que te arrepientas de tratarme así…" Acomodo el futón que compartían, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Mientras iba caminando escaleras abajo se cruzo con Akira, quien ni siquiera se inmuto al verla. Mejor, la relación con un asesino de poca monta como él no era lo ideal. De pronto se vio siendo agarrada de la manga de su yukata y golpeada contra la pared.

"Vos sos la _perra_ de Himura, ¿No es así?" Tomoe, no hizo expresión alguna. Él que aquel salvaje observara alguna de sus reacciones sería caer muy bajo, para ella. No le daría el gusto.

"Si te referís a si soy _su_ mujer… si, _lo soy_" Contesto con altivez. Akira sonrió.

"Puedo verlo… posees la misma arrogancia que el maldito…" Rió. Tomoe volteo su rostro y lo miro fijamente, quería verle la cara.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Advertirte…" Akira lamió su mejilla. Tomoe quiso golpearlo, pero él se corrió a tiempo. "Vaya, parece que tenemos una tigresa salvaje por aquí…" Rió. "A diferencia de _Battousai_, estoy seguro que unos cuantos días conmigo sería un correctivo ideal para ti…" Se pego a ella y coloco su boca cerca de la de ella. "Unos días dentro tuyo y serías una gatita ronroneando…" Ella lo alejo intentando morderlo. "Vaya, vaya…" Rió.

"Si no tenes nada más que decir, te recomendaría que me sueltes… Kenshin puede ser muy rudo cuando tocan algo de su propiedad..." Él la soltó y se acomodo las ropas, mirándola fríamente.

"Pues, eso va a ser muy difícil de la manera en que yo lo veo…" Repuso. "Dado que últimamente la única y exclusiva actividad de tu marido, es la de perseguir y hostigar a Kaoru…" Akira puso su brazo derecho en la cintura. "Mi advertencia es hacía ti…" Tomoe, lo miro con asco, como si quisiera pisarlo. "No creo que con ese impresionante cuerpo que posees no puedas tentar a cualquier hombre… Pero que no puedas ni siquiera satisfacer a Himura…" Se rió en su cara. Ella levanto su mano con la intención de abofetearlo, pero Akira agarro su brazo con fuerza y lo evito. "No, no querida mía… yo no soy Himura… conmigo no… Bueno, a lo nuestro…" La agarro del cuello y la empujo hasta quedar contra la pared.

"Soltame, maldito…"

"Shh… Esta es mi advertencia…" Acerco sus labios hacía los oídos de Tomoe y susurro "Si vuelvo a ver que no puedes mantener a Himura lejos de Kaoru…Lo mato…" Se alejo y le sonrió amistosamente. "mientras, mantengamos las apariencias…" Ella levanto su mano y le araño el cuello, Akira tuvo que soltarla. "Maldita arpía…"

"Volve a acercarte a mí y soy yo… la que te voy a matar" Tomoe se alejo, totalmente embebida en odio. Un odio que solo iba dirigida a una persona. A una maldita persona. Totalmente decidida y obnubilada por sus pensamientos negativos encamino hacía la habitación de aquella mujerzuela. Iba a hacerle mucho daño, de eso estaba segura. Si tan solo ella no hubiese aparecido. Maldita perra. Con mucho aplomo esquivo a un grupo de soldados, que se hospedaban allí y subió al tercer piso. La ultima puerta del pasillo, parecía entreabierta. Se acerco con un sigilo único que había aprendido mirando a Kenshin y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la puerta, agudizando el oído.

"No sé como contestar a esa pregunta…" _Esa voz, era la de esa maldita perra_.

"Si realmente lo amaras, ni siquiera dudarías en contestar…" _Oh, vaya… estaba con la segunda persona en su lista negra_.

"Eso no es cierto… Yo quiero a Okita, Megumi… Él ha hecho por mí, más de lo que ningún otro hombre ha hecho en toda su vida…"

"Eso no contesta mi pregunta Kaoru…" _Tomoe ladeo su cabeza, para revisar que nadie viniese de las escaleras y la descubriese, sin perderse detalle de la conversación_. "¿El padre de ese hijo es Okita?" _Maldición ese maldito silencio estaba matándola. Nunca había pensado en ello. Ni siquiera quería imaginar la posibilidad de… ¡Oh, por Dios! Esos repentinos pensamientos acarreaban el odio y la traición más grande de todas. No, no podía ponerse a especular, lo único que debía hacer para averiguarlo, era escuchar atentamente_.

"No creo que debas dudar siquiera de-"

"Te conozco mejor que nadie, Kaoru…" _Otra vez ese silencio_. "Sé que Okita no es el padre…"

"Yo no sé de que estas habl-"

"Que el verdadero padre de ese hijo es…" _El corazón de Tomoe estaba a punto de salírsele. No. _

"¡Megumi, por favor!" _¡La voz de la maldita arpía, temblaba!_

"¡Kenshin Himura!" _Negalo. ¡No!. ¡Mentira!. ¡No mientas! ¡Es mentira! ¡No te quedes en silencio, maldita zorra! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_. _Quería matarla, ahora más que nunca ese sentimiento se había apoderado de su corazón. ¡¿Cómo esa maldita zorra se había atrevido? ¡¿Cómo Kenshin la había traicionado de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella no era suficiente mujer?_

"Lo siento, Megumi…" _Maldita, no lo afirmes de esa manera ¡No!_ "Yo…" _No te hagas la mosquita muerta, llorando de esa manera. ¡Maldita puta! _

"Está bien, Kaoru… A partir de ahora… todo estará bien…"

"Por favor no se lo digas a nadie… nadie debe saberlo y menos él… por favor…" _¡Maldita!_

Se escucho unos pasos, Tomoe decidió esconderse en la habitación contigua a donde se hallaban ambas mujeres y espero. Una jovencita anunció algo y Megumi la siguió, escaleras abajo. Su odio aun estaba latente y movida por pensamientos y sentimientos muy oscuros, camino hacia la habitación y la abrió con sigilo. Kaoru estaba mirando hacia afuera, por la ventana, y de espaldas a la puerta. A unos pasos de ella, Kaoru volteo y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, reconociéndola. Entonces Tomoe tomo su cuello y apretó, tirándola hacía el vacio del patio interno del hospedaje. Si la dejaba caer, estaba segura de que en ese estado, no soportaría la caída. Kaoru alcanzo a estirar sus brazos y a oponer un mínimo de resistencia, agarrándose de los costados de la ventana.

"No sabes cómo deseo terminar con tu miserable vida, aquí y ahora…"

"T-tomoe… s-suel-t-tame… Por f-fa-vor!" Exclamo Kaoru, con cara de asustada y roja, de la resistencia que estaba ofreciendo. Le dolían los brazos y la espalda, por el esfuerzo, sin embargo estaba segura de que si se soltaba, caería al vació y aquello no era una opción. Con un rápido movimiento, Tomoe, soltó su cuello. Con una mano agarro su cabello, apretándolo muy fuerte, y con la otra, le acarició el hinchado vientre.

"Vaya, ¿estás rogándome?" rió, tenebrosamente. "Haber, me gustaría oírte suplicar por tu vida…" Los ojos de Kaoru chocaron con los de Tomoe, con determinación.

"Jamás…"

"Oh, ¿En serio?" Se divirtió. Tomoe apretó su puño y golpeo su vientre, con toda la fuerza que tenía. Kaoru soltó un quejido de profundo dolor. No con su bebe. Intento soltar una mano, para detenerla, pero ella rió. "Yo que tu, no haría eso… en este preciso momento, tenes dos opciones… dejarte golpear… o soltarte y caer al vacío…" Sonrió "Me pregunto ¿Cuál elegirás?" A Kaoru se le salieron lágrimas de los ojos. "Oh, vaya… estas llorando"

"Por favor… Tomoe" Musito con una voz apenas audible, el vientre le dolía inmensamente y tenía mucho miedo. Por la cara de Tomoe, parecía dispuesta a hacer lo que decía. Iba a proteger a su hijo, costase lo que costase.

"¿Por favor? ¿Tu? ¿Diciendo por favor?" Tomoe apretó otro puño y volvió a golpear su vientre, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Kaoru tosió sangre y la miro, fijamente. "¿Acaso tuviste compasión cuando te metiste con mi marido?" acerco su rostro al de Kaoru. "Mi único deseo es tu muerte… y voy a empezar, quitándote todo lo que quieres y posees en este mundo… y el toque final, va a ser tu sangre… corriendo por mis manos…" Kaoru alejo su rostro y miro detrás de Tomoe. _¿Nadie se había dado cuenta? ¿Nadie iba a ir a ayudarla?_

"Yo no te he hecho nada, por favor soltame…" pidió otra vez. Tomoe la golpeo salvajemente, por tercera vez y la soltó. Kaoru cayó al suelo y se agacho, hasta colocarse en posición fetal. Le dolía todo. Tenía miedo por su bebes ¿Acaso nadie vendría a ayudarla?

"Volve a acercarte una vez más a Kenshin… y te juro que te mato junto a ese bastardo tuyo que llevas en el vientre…" Expreso. "Ah y no se te ocurra contarle a nadie de esto…Te voy a estar vigilando" Y se retiro de su habitación. Kaoru, ni siquiera se movió del lugar de donde estaba, se quedo allí, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y un inmenso dolor tanto en su vientre como en su corazón. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?_ Movió su cabeza en dirección a la entrada de su habitación y vio la expresión asustada de Sanosuke.

"_¡Jou-chan! _Pero, ¿qué te sucedió?" Solo cuando lo vio correr hacía ella, se sintió fuera de peligro. Únicamente cuando observo que gritaba y mascullaba el nombre de Megumi, se tranquilizo. Y lo último que vio, fueron unas finas hebras color rojo, detrás de su amigo de la infancia. O quizás, lo deseo.

**0o0o0**

Camino por todo el lugar observando que cada mesa, tabla o ventana tuviese el mismo o mejor material que el anterior. El hall era más amplio que antes y la casona tenía más habitaciones que la anterior. Sin dudas, algo que conformaba mucho a Okami. El nuevo burdel era mucho más prominente y grande, sin dudas una excelente inversión.

"¿No crees que incluso es más sublime que el anterior?" Dijo una voz. Okami volteo y miro con ojos brillantes a la Geisha.

"Impresionante, Kumatsu… te has encargado de todo…" Aquel _Okiya_ poseía incluso mejor lugar que antes. "Incluso me satisface el lugar… lejos de los _Inshin_… No creo incluso que puedan encontrarnos… glorioso, Kumatsu… tu trabajo es glorioso…" Okami camino hasta ella y le entrego un papel. "Aquí tengo a todas y cada una de las _geishas _y_ Maikos_ que trabajaron en el anterior Okiya y sus ubicaciones… quiero que les envíes cartas a todas, diciéndoles que vuelvan… muchas de ellas, todavía tienen grandes deudas con esta casa…"

"Implacable, como siempre, Okami…" Sonrió. "Ahora… tenemos que planear, el secuestro de Kaoru Kamiya…"

"Ya lo tengo todo controlado… Pague a un aguatero de la calle, una buena cifra para que nos espere cerca de la orilla del rio… tú te encargaras de llevarla allí, después de todo, es tu hija… y no creo que quiera que yo me acerque a ella, ni mucho menos Tomoe… Allí la atacaremos y la traeremos inconsciente hasta aquí…" Okami sonrió. "Una vez que dé a luz, venderemos a ese bebe… supongo que nos darán buena plata, según lo hermoso que sea… Y no creo que Mutsuhito nos encuentre nunca… Después de todo, la fachada de este edificio, dista lejos de ser un burdel…" La vieja miro a Kumatsu. "¿Te arrepentiste?"

"Nunca…"

"Bien… porque espero que cuando traigamos aquí a Kaoru, no opongas resistencia, ni te eches para atrás…" Termino, probándola. Kumatsu se adelanto y la miro fijamente.

"Tenemos un trato… y lo voy a cumplir hasta el final…" Kumatsu y Okami, asintieron a la misma vez y salieron de la casa, hablaron con una viejita que cuidaba la casa y se marcharon en coche hasta Kioto, donde estaba la base de los _Inshin_. Durante el camino, planearon detalles y se pusieron de acuerdo en el argumento que iban a ofrecerle a Tomoe. Aquella niña arpía, poseía una agudeza impropia a su edad: ella había conseguido mucho dinero para la reconstrucción del burdel, sin embargo, la única condición que ponía era que hiciesen desaparecer a Kaoru Kamiya. Okami, como buena administradora, recordaba aquellos días dorados donde Kaoru era la Geisha más admirada y solicitado y bajo esos fundamentos había elegido un mejor fin a aquella niña agraciada, en vez de hacerla desaparecer. Como su casona estaba de vuelta, esperaría a que Kaoru diese a luz a su niño y lo vendería, obligándola a quedarse en el burdel y así, hacer más prospero su negocio. Sin dudas una genial idea, lo único que debía solucionar era aquel pequeño ajuste con Tomoe, omitiendo que Kaoru obviamente no iba a morir en realidad. "Okami, llegamos…"

"Si…" Cuando entraron al hospedaje, observaron que había mucha gente fuera de la improvisada enfermería. Ambas se acercaron y Kumatsu miro a un preocupado Sanosuke.

"¿Qué sucedió, Sano?" Todos los demás, incluso Mutsuhito, la miraron.

"Alguien ataco a Kaoru…" La Geisha, palideció.

"¿Quién? ¿Por qué?" Cuestiono, algo nerviosa. Mutsuhito la miraba atentamente, después de la pelea que habían tenido, no podía dejar de estar impaciente frente a él. Parecía estar evaluándola continuamente.

"No se sabe con exactitud…" Dijo Hitomi, impaciente.

"Aunque yo me hago una idea de quien…" Soltó Misao, impotente.

"No tenes pruebas para acusar a nadie, Misao..." Explico Aoshi, interviniendo. Misao se volteo y lo miro fijo.

"No necesito pruebas… esa maldita…"

"Silencio…" Ordeno Mutsuhito. Misao se volteo y se retiro alterada aun. Aoshi, se fue tras ella. Kumatsu, hablo con Sanosuke y luego se retiro, acompañada de Okami. Ambas subieron las escaleras del segundo piso y doblaron a la izquierda, al llegar hasta la anteúltima habitación, golpearon.

"¿Si?"

"Somos Kumatsu y Okami, necesitamos hablar contigo Tomoe…" Dijo alto y claro, para saber si estaba Kenshin Himura allí dentro. La pelinegra, abrió la puerta. Al parecer estaba sola. Cuando Okami termino de cerrar la puerta, Kumatsu saco un pequeño cuchillo y se lo coloco en la garganta a Tomoe. El aire era tenso.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"Te estoy demostrando lo idiota y estúpida que hoy has sido…" Musito duramente Kumatsu. Tomoe enarco una ceja.

"¿idiota? ¿Yo?"

"Si… inmensamente…" Completo. "¿acaso no sabes que aquí dentro hay mucha gente que sabe que le tienes un gran odio a Kaoru? ¡No hay que ser un genio, para darse cuenta que has sido tú la que la has lastimado hoy!" Tomoe alzo sus ojos fijamente en la mirada de Kumatsu, no podía negar aquello. "Tu trabajo parece el de una principiante… es como si te estuvieses exhibiendo desnuda frente a un león…" Bajo su yukata y la corto en la base de los pechos. Tomoe, gruño. "Es lo mínimo que te mereces por dejarte llevar por esos primitivos sentimientos que tienes… ¡Casi arruinas nuestro plan!"

"¿Usted no piensa decir nada Okami?" Chillo furiosa Tomoe.

"Solo… que elegí perfectamente a mi sucesora…" Sonrió. Tomoe golpeo la mano de Kumatsu y se subió su kimono.

"¿Satisfecha?" Dijo socarronamente.

"Apenas, siquiera…" La desafío Kumatsu. "Pero no vinimos a esto… vinimos a hablar de negocios…" Okami se sentó y las tres se miraron.

"El _Okiya_ ya está terminado… a Kumatsu le tomara unos días reencontrar y reubicar a cada una de las _geishas y maikos_ que yo poseía…" Explico.

"Entonces, debo creer que deberé esperar esos mismos días, ¿para que puedan llevarse a _esa_ y su inmundo bastardo de aquí?" Cuestiono Tomoe, seria.

"Así es… deberás esperar un poco más…"

"Ojala la espera valga la pena… esa debe desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…" Menciono con cierto rencor. En ese mismo instante, Okami y Kumatsu, compartieron unas rápidas miradas especulativas. Aquel rencor que parecía tenerle a Kaoru parecía afirmar el hecho de que la veía como un potencial peligro para alejar a Himura de su lado. Pero de todos modos, no era bueno avanzar sobre aquel terreno.

"Solo creemos conveniente hablarte de algo más…" Okami la miro fijamente. "Una vez que nos hallamos llevado a Kaoru… quiero que borres totalmente de tu mente nuestras existencias… haz como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido antes…"

"Dalo por hecho… una vez que Kaoru desaparezca junto con ustedes… no volveré a gastar un solo minuto más de mi existencia en este asunto…"

"Eso espero…" Rectifico Kumatsu. Un ruido extraño de golpes y gritos, se escucho desde pisos más abajo. Las tres mujeres se acercaron hasta la ventaja que daba al patio interior y fijaron sus miradas en las dos personas que parecían estar preparadas para luchar. Kumatsu los reconoció inmediatamente y una tercera persona hizo aparición, robándose todo el protagonismo y la atención de ambos hombres presentes. Entonces la mujer se les dijo algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar y se tambaleo. Por suerte, el hombre que estaba más cerca de ella, consiguió agarrarla entre sus brazos con cara de preocupación, frente al variado público del hospedaje, que habían salido de las habitaciones de abajo y que desde su ventana, los miraba atentamente. Solo entonces giro su cabeza hacía Tomoe. Seguramente aquel no podía ser peor panorama. Que Kenshin Himura tuviese entre sus brazos a Kaoru Kamiya de aquella dulce manera y frente a todo el mundo, no era lo mejor. Si, decididamente.

**0o0o0 **

Olía a sangre de eso estaba seguro. Se había pasado toda la noche cumpliendo con aquella última misión, no sabía si el terrible dolor de cabeza o aquel extraño debilitamiento general se debían a que su ajetreada vida, hasta el momento, le estaba pasando factura. No, no conseguía entenderlo. Lo único que parecía el paraíso, para él en aquellos momentos, era un buen baño, una sustanciosa cena y dormir durante todo un día, sin interrupciones.

Cuando entro al hospedaje, casi cubierto de sangre, estaba amaneciendo. Por mero acto reflejo, se dirigió hasta el patio y se sentó en una banca que daba de frente a la enfermería. Estaba en juicio de aseverar, que definitivamente no estaba sentado allí porque estuviese preocupado con Kaoru. No, aquel pensamiento no era correcto. Simplemente deseaba apreciar los primeros rayos de aquel día, con el frescor de la mañana.

Se recargo en el respaldo y suspiro de manera profunda, como si aquel fuese el último respiro de su vida, que deseaba prolongar. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y simplemente pensar en algo o alguien a esas alturas, hacía que se le partiese la cabeza. La imagen del último hombre que había tenido que atacar, aquella noche, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Haberlo visto con una mujer y un niño, en un principio, había hecho vacilar su determinación de _asesinar en pos de una nueva era_. Sin embargo, tenía muy presente su objetivo como para retroceder todo el camino recorrido.

_Por lo menos, para él, ya era demasiado tarde como para querer ser alguien feliz…_

_Demasiado tarde como para desear algo…_

_Demasiado manchado como para rehacer su vida… _

_Demasiado oscuro como para querer cambiar a aquella altura…_

_No, él no podía volver… Ni mucho menos retroceder… _

"Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?…" Siseo una voz, áspera. Kenshin volteo su cabeza y lo vio. "Un despiadado asesino de hombres… ¿intentando tener un momento de paz?" Rió, burlonamente. "Ustedes los asesinos no merecen tener paz…"

"Buenas noches, Okita…" Saludo el pelirrojo. Okita abrió sus ojos y lo miro con rabia, empuñando una espada corta que parecía haber escondido del resto.

"¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre con tu sucia boca, asesino!" Rugió, enojado. "No mereces decir mi nombre… tu menos que nadie… tu, quien posee tantos cuerpos sangrientos encima… que no creo que nunca puedas sacarte esa culpa…" Kenshin suspiro calladamente y lo miro, fijamente.

"No somos tan diferentes, ¿sabes?" Okita se quedo quieto. Algo en aquel hombre parecía haber cambiado. Aquella inusitada amabilidad que parecía poseer en esos momentos, se le hacía extraño. El _Battousai _que él conocía, jamás le hubiese dirigido la palabra con aquella repentina familiaridad, ni mucho menos le hubiese hablado. Seguramente le hubiese cortado la cabeza antes de que pudiese haber dicho la primera oración. Pero el Battousai que estaba frente a él, sonreía de lado y lo miraba con unos extraños ojos de un brillante color violeta. "Simplemente recibimos ordenes y la acatamos… porque eso somos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Aquella actitud, lo confundía.

"Somos unos simples perros…" Vio que él dirigía su mirada hacía la puerta de la enfermería, como si hubiese perdido allí, algo valioso. Como si se hubiese rendido a simplemente dejarlo ir. "Ojala hubiese podido…" Aquella frase viajo a través del viento y llego perfectamente a sus oídos. Okita apretó sus puños. Lo entendía, entendía perfectamente.

"O no… no te confundas… Tu vida será la de un perro…" Kenshin lo miro. "Yo tengo todo lo que deseo…" prosiguió, sintiendo la repentina tensión del pelirrojo. "A la mujer que amo… y un niño mío que ella está esperando en su vientre… soy un hombre feliz…" Ninguno de los dos dejo de mirarse. Okita realmente lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque estaba mintiendo, él único que poseía verdaderamente todo lo que él deseaba. Maldito _Battousai_. "Ahora levántate y retomemos lo que no pudimos terminar la ultima vez…" Kenshin, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se quedo frente a él.

"Está bien…"

"Y quiero dejarte algo bien en claro… la mujer que tanto deseas… es mía y eso nunca va a cambiar…" Repuso firmemente. Kenshin se mantuvo impasible, aunque en aquel momento parecía dolerle, también el corazón. "… Y el padre de su hijo… soy yo… y como su marido…" Kenshin deseaba escuchar aquellas palabras. Tenía que autoconvencerse de aquello. De que no podía volver a obsesionarse con Kaoru. Nunca más. "…Te advierto que te alejes de ella…" Kenshin se coloco en posición y mantuvo su mano a escasos centímetros de su espada, esperando algún leve movimiento de su enemigo. Okita y Kenshin se lanzaron contra él otro y el rechinar de las espadas, despertó a muchos de los que estaban en el hospedaje. Ni siquiera podía ver claramente la gente que murmuraba excitada sobre su pelea con Okita, pero lo que si veía claramente era la velocidad con que Okita atacaba. Aunque Okita habitualmente no podía ganarle en velocidad y fuerza; aquella mañana, después de una ardua noche de trabajo, obviamente su mente embotada y su cuerpo adolorido estaban haciendo mella en su capacidad para pelear.

"¿Es lo único que tenes?" Incito Kenshin, aún molesto. Okita se lanzo contra él y Kenshin salto alto y cayó a su lado, haciendo un giro con todo su cuerpo y golpeándolo a penas en la espalda. Okita, alcanzó a esquivarlo un poco, sin embargo aquel sutil golpe, seguramente le dejaría un gran moretón y un insistente dolor. Okita arremetió contra Kenshin y lo golpeo de manera intensa en las costillas. Cuando se alejo, pudo ver que la cara de su contrincante estaba pálida y apenas podía respirar. Se veía débil y parecía no poder enfocarlo bien con la mirada.

"Vaya… parece que él gran _Battousai_ se estaba desgastando…" Rió Okita. Ambos se miraron, expectantes. Okita estaba en condiciones de poder seguir peleando, pero Kenshin parecía algo más débil y vulnerable. De pronto, una menuda figura camino hasta ellos y los miro.

"Por favor, no sigan…" Susurro apenas, debido a la alta fiebre que sentía. Kaoru Kamiya se tambaleaba frente a unos sorprendidos y aturdidos, Kenshin y Okita. "Por favor…"

"¡Kaoru, no deberías estar levantada!" Grito Okita, pasmado de verla allí de pie, frente a ambos. Kenshin Himura inmediatamente bajo su mirada a su vientre y se quedo mirándolo, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Kaoru bajo sus manos instintivamente y lo protegió. Entonces, Kenshin volvió sus ojos a la adorable cara sonrojada de una tímida y débil Kaoru. Aquel momento de aparente intimidad lo molesto y enfado. "¡Kaoru!"

"Okita, por favor… detente…" Kaoru volvió su mirada a Kenshin. "Deténganse…" Ella se tambaleo. "Por favor…" Antes de que se cayera, sintió unos brazos rodeándola y enfoco mejor su mirada. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie y estar consciente. Entonces noto que unos impresionantes ojos violetas, la miraron de cerca. Su corazón se acelero. "Kenshin…" Susurro ella, para que solo él, pudiese escucharla. Su mirada era tan intensa, que durante un segundo, él pareció decirle demasiadas cosas que ella no pudo descifrar. Okita al borde de la rabia, quiso gritar y se puso colorado _¿Cómo se atrevía él? _Entonces alzo su cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la madre de Kaoru, quien le sonreía y lo miraba piadosamente. Como si le estuviese diciendo que se rindiera, ante algo tan obvio. ¡Jamás!

"¡Megumi!" Bramo Kenshin, desesperado. "¡Alguien que traiga a Megumi!" La aludida estaba corriendo hacía ellos, seguido de cerca por Sano y Misao. Okita se acercó.

"¡Oh, mi buen Dios! ¿Qué hace Kaoru, en este estado, aquí?" Cuestiono a Kenshin, directamente. Sano, observando la rabia de Okita hacia Kenshin, alzo a Kaoru en sus brazos, para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente. "llévala a la enfermería..." Ambos encaminaron hacía allí.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Kenshin!" grito Misao. Kenshin aun estaba agachado y se mantuvo allí, sin poder levantarse. Megumi se acerco y lo vio: Kenshin tenía una gigantesca mancha de sangre en su estomago y parecía haber perdido mucha sangre.

"¡Sano!" El aludido corrió a su lado. "Lleva a Kenshin también a la enfermería…" Este cargo, con más dificultad a su amigo y se metió a la enfermería.

"Pero allí esta Kaoru y…" Megumi se volteo y lo miro fijamente, con dureza.

"Me importa poco la aversión que le tengas a Kenshin… ni cuanto quieras alejarlos, para tu beneficio…" Okita apretó sus puños y la miro con rabia. Misao disfruto ese momento. "… ¡No tolerare que nadie se meta en mi trabajo! ¡¿Esta claro?" Espero su respuesta, pero hubo silencio. "Eso imagine, ahora con su permiso…" Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Megumi le ordeno a Misao que calentara toallas y buscara telas blancas y a Sano que esterilizara todos los instrumentos quirúrgicos. Observo que Kenshin estaba al lado de Kaoru, tendidos en futones, y esta lo miraba fijamente, mientras el pelirrojo mantenía su mirada fija en el techo. Un silencio estricto se formo entre ambos.

"Me imagino que te lastimaste en una misión, ¿no?" Pregunto Megumi, acercándose a él. Kenshin asintió. "¿No pensas hablarme?"

"No pensé que quisieras-"

"Kenshin… soy Megumi, ¿sabes?" Dijo ella, divertida ante la extraña mirada que él, le había dado ante esa declaración. "Ahora, necesito que te desnudes…" Ella observo, por el rabillo del ojo, como él lanzaba una rápida mirada a Kaoru. Entonces su vena picara se encendió. Megumi le sonrió a su amiga. "Kaoru, ¿te importaría voltearte?" La aludida parpadeo. "Sé que no es algo que no hubieses visto antes, pero es necesario… necesito auscultarlo…"

"¡Megumi!" Grito Kaoru, volteándose inmediatamente. Kenshin la observo con el rostro desencajado. Parecía que había algunas bromas que no le gustaban a su amigo.

"No me mires así…" Le advirtió. "No es como si ustedes dos no se hubiesen acostado juntos antes…"

"Creo que estas yendo un poquito lejos, ¿no es así?" Siseo Kenshin, molesto. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia…" Megumi lo miro obstinada.

"Yo siento que si… jamás vi que dos personas que están enamoradas la una de la otra… puedan estar tan equivocados con respecto al otro…" Se envalentono la medico. Kenshin agarro con rapidez la muñeca de Megumi y lo hizo mirarlo. Estaba enfadado.

"Si vas a curarme, hazlo pronto… si no me voy…" Dijo. "No soporto un segundo más aquí…" Kaoru se movió, llamando la atención de ambos.

"Nunca pensé…" Kenshin volteo su rostro y poso sus ojos, sobre el edredón de sabanas y frazadas que en el que ella estaba sumida. Megumi no se atrevió a decir nada. "…que llegases a ser tan maleducado con Megumi…" Dijo despacio. Solo entonces, el mostro algo de dolor en su rostro. Megumi pudo verlo: como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas. Como si ocultara un gran secreto. Entonces llegaron Sano y Misao, cortando aquel ambiente. Megumi le curó la herida, la limpio y se la cosió. Una vez que estuvo listo, Kenshin se retiro rápidamente. Entonces Megumi los corrió a Sano y Misao, podía sentir en gran cantidad, el dolor que el pequeño y desvalido cuerpo de Kaoru emitía. Ella se acerco hasta su futón y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué sucede, Kaoru?"

"Nada…"

"Kaoru… te conozco… se que te sucede algo…"

"En serio… no me sucede nada yo…" Su voz se ahogo. "Yo…"

"Siéntate, vamos…" Megumi la ayudo a sentarse y vio sus ojos vidriosos. "¿Considerarías contármelo?"

"El bebe se movió, Megumi…" Unas grandes y cristalinas lagrimas, nacieron de sus hermosos ojos, recorrieron sus sonrosadas mejillas y terminaron cayendo sobre su abultado vientre. "…Se movió cuando escucho la voz de Kenshin…" Lloro. "… El bebe reacciono a su padre, Megumi…" Kaoru su agarro la cabeza y gimió. "No sé cuánto tiempo voy a soportar esto… No lo sé…" Megumi abrazo a su amiga. Ella tampoco sabía.

"Tienes que decirle la verdad a Kenshin…" Propuso Megumi. "No es justo que él, no lo sepa…"

"¡No! ¡Yo no podría!" Se asusto la pelinegra. Si había algo con lo que nunca podría, era el contarle la verdad a Kenshin. No podía. Se moriría de la vergüenza.

"La verdad… no te entiendo… te apoyo, pero no comparto alguna de tus decisiones, Kaoru…" La aludida, bajo su cabeza.

"Gracias, te lo agradezco… Creo que sin vos y los demás… yo no podría sobrellevar todo esto…" Kaoru levanto su cara, llena de lágrimas y le sonrió, antagónicamente. "Espero poder seguir soportándolo como hasta ahora… solo espero… un poco más, por favor…" Dijo en forma de ruego, Kaoru. Megumi asintió, tristemente ella misma tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo más, debía de sufrir.

**0o0o0**

"La verdad, no puedo entenderlo…" El hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, enarco una ceja. "Haciendo honor a la verdad… no es _habitué_ de su hermano perdonarle la vida al enemigo, Sr. Kogoro…"

"Oh… no creo que al Sr. Mutsuhito aprecie tu comentario, Idzuka…" Rió Oda, sirviéndose más sake. Katsura, quien en esos mismos momentos estaba recibiendo los servicios diligentes de una hermosa mujer, apenas escucho aquellos comentarios.

"Me parece que no está bien hablar de las personas que no están presentes…" Musito Kojiro, soldado guerrero, censurando los comentarios de su compañero Idzuka. El aludido sonrió de lado y fijo su mirada en él.

"Simplemente estoy haciendo un comentario al respecto… además, tampoco está bien ser tan estirado…" rió ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo. "Relájate, si al hermano de susodicho hombre no le molesta, no veo por qué a vos debería molestarte…"

"Volviendo a lo importante… encuentro de gran hombre y líder el que nuestro jefe le haya perdonado la vida… pero me gustaría que se lo castigase por la ultima falta cometida…" Expuso Oda, molesto.

"¿así?" Intervino, por primera vez, Kogoro. "¿Y se puede saber porque piensa eso, soldado Oda?"

"Sí, señor… Okita Kaneyoshi, y lo dejo en claro nuestro líder, está aquí exclusivamente como marido de la Srita. Kaoru y nada más… ¡Ese día, no debería haber llevado esa espada que tenía! ¡Un enemigo _Shinsen_, dentro de nuestra base y con un arma! ¿Quién nos podía garantizar que no se hubiese convertido en una carnicería?"

"Buen punto…" Aprobó Kogoro, acariciando la mano de su acompañante.

"¡Y no solo eso! ¡Ataco directamente a uno de nuestros mejores hombres! ¡A _Battousai _Himura, señor!"

"Himura sabe defenderse perfectamente, Oda" Intervino Idzuka. Oda lo miro con recelo.

"Eso podrás decirlo por ti… ¡Un hombre que lleva una rutina diaria de matar a más de diez hombres por noche, sin parar… a veces sin comer y con frío… por más bueno que seas con la espada, el agotamiento y el cansancio hacen mella hasta en el asesino más habilidoso de todo Japón!"

"Creo que tienes razón, Oda…" Dijo Kojiro. "Yo, que soy un simple soldado y no me meto con los asesinos que tienen los _Inshin_… veo como _Battousai_ trabaja sin cesar, incluso las noches en que nosotros estamos totalmente parados… si algo hay que reconocerle, es que los que hacen el trabajo más sucio, son los que más trabajan…"

"Exacto… a pesar de que muchos de nosotros, los soldados y generales les tenemos cierto resentimiento a los asesinos… dentro nuestro, los respetamos por hacer aquel trabajo tan duro que incluso más de uno de nosotros, jamás se atrevería…"

"Bueno, estas haciéndolo ver como que _arruinamos y manchamos sus vidas a costa de todo nuestro triunfo_… " Rió Idzuka. Oda y Kojiro lo miraron serios.

"Muchos de nuestros soldados creen eso…" Dijo Kojiro. "Mientras nosotros somos la cara visible de los _Inshin Shishi_ y exterminamos a base de férreas peleas a los soldados del Shogun… tanto Battousai, como Akira y recientemente Aoshi son quienes, ellos mismos, asesinan a grandes personalidades y debilitan a los enemigos de una manera formidable… la mayoría de nuestros triunfos se los debemos a ellos…"

"Y desde allí nace nuestro respeto hacia ellos…" Corroboro Oda.

"Creo que están equivocados… ellos son quienes deber-"

"No… Oda y Kojiro están en lo correcto…" Dijo Kogoro silenciando a Idzuka. "Toda la culpa recae en mi por supuesto… desde el mismo momento en que idee planes y estrategias para vencer al enemigo, supe que no iba a poder ganarles con simplemente poner soldados en un campo y batallar…" Sonrió nostálgicamente. "Entonces es cuando lo vi…" Los tres hombres y las mujeres, escuchaban atentamente. "…Kenshin Himura tenía catorce años cuando sus habilidades me deslumbraron… nunca antes había visto a un hombre que se le comparase en fuerza y exquisita exactitud al blandir la espada… y entonces, lo supe… él se convertiría en mi factor sorpresa, para debilitar al enemigo…"

"Eso solo podía ser visto por un visionario como usted, Sr. Katsura…" Comento al pasar, Idzuka.

"Sin embargo, desde el mismo instante en que mire sus ojos… sabía que iba a destruirle la vida…" Kogoro soltó una expresión tan seria, que incomodo al resto. "Todas y cada una de las desgracias a las que ha sido sometido, es mi culpa… todo su dolor, es mi culpa… toda su locura interna, es mi culpa…" Levanto su cabeza. "Pero sabía que debía hacerlo… tenía que salvar este país… aun tengo que hacerlo… aunque en el camino, me lleve la vida de _Battousai_…"

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Sr. Kogoro" Farfullo Idzuka.

"Es mi jefe y lo respeto, pero no pienso igual que usted…" Soltó Oda.

"Matar a enemigos es una cosa… ver morir aliados de esta manera, es otra…" Dijo con pesar, Kojiro.

"Lo siento… pero deberán soportarlo…" Exclamo Kogoro. "Por el bien de todos…" Un golpe se escucho, desde afuera de la habitación. "¿Si?" La puerta se abrió y Kenshin Himura los miro. Había algo, en él, que parecía haber cambiado de manera radical. Como si aquella humanidad perdida durante años, estuviese volviendo otra vez. Kogoro lo intuyo. Tenía vendado en pecho y parte del estomago. "¡Vaya, vaya!… ¡Himura! ¿Qué te sucedió? Es extraño verte lastimado…"

"Necesito hablar con vos, Kogoro…" Dijo.

"Oye, oye… ¿Qué sucede con esa excesiva familiaridad?" Reclamo Idzuka.

"Déjalo, siempre hemos hablado así…. ¿No es cierto, Kenshin?" Oda y Kojiro abrieron sus ojos, mirando atentamente al inamovible del pelirrojo, a quien no tenía el agrado de ver tan seguido. Himura era muy reservado, durante el día se la pasaba durmiendo y salía de noche. Definitivamente un animal nocturno. Entonces, se escucho un golpe y la cabeza de Kenshin bajar. Aoshi Shinomori lo había golpeando, paralizando a los presentes. Kenshin poseía una intuición y movimientos sobrehumanos, pero que Aoshi, los hubiese burlado, lograba hacer de aquella escena una escena de comedia. Oda y Kojiro soltaron una carcajada ante el sonrojo del rostro de Himura.

"¡Aoshi!" Bramo Kenshin, sobándose la cabeza.

"Déjame pasar, enano… obstaculizas mi camino…" Dijo pausadamente. Kenshin se coloco delante, a propósito y se sintió la tensión del momento.

"Yo vine a hablar primero con Kogoro…" Aoshi le sonrió a Kenshin. Algo que los demás jamás habían visto. Entonces, repentinamente Aoshi se cayó sobre Kenshin, dejando paso a un animado Sanosuke.

"¡Oh jefe justamente lo andaba buscando!" Dijo alegremente. Dos espadas afiladas, aparecieron de la nada y se posaron en el cuello de Sano. Tanto un molesto Kenshin como un irritado Aoshi, apuntaban sus espadas hacía Sanosuke. "Vaya, no parece que las cosas estén mejor por aquí…" Frunció su ceño. "¡Aoshi, quítate de encima de Kenshin! ¿Acaso no ves que está herido?"

"¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, idiota?" Dijo el aludido levantándose. Kenshin lo imito. Kogoro tenía en su cara una expresión sumamente divertida.

"Muchachos… me han alegrado la tarde…"

"Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces espero que lo que tenga para decirle, le guste mucho más…"

"Te escucho Kenshin…"

"Me gustaría que fuera una conversación más privada…" Kogoro asintió y los hizo retirarse a todos. Entonces Kenshin se sentó frente a su jefe.

"Muy bien… ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar?"

"Me gustaría que me transfirieran al otro Clan _Inshin_ que están en Tokio…" Soltó sin más. Kogoro escucho y medito cada una de sus palabras.

"¿Con que motivo me pedís eso?" Kogoro tomo un poco de sake, mientras observaba directamente al pelirrojo.

"Creo que mi trabajo seguramente rendirá el doble si me voy a la capital, donde verdaderamente están los peces gordos del enemigo…" Expreso sin dilaciones. Kogoro lo felicito internamente, todos aquellos años, le había servido para no dejar pasar una sola expresión de sentimientos en su rostro y lo estaba consiguiendo. Kogoro no podía interpretar nada de su fría y calculadora expresión facial.

"No… te quedaras aquí…" Entonces Kenshin abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

"Creí que había creado a este Clan con el único propósito de derrotar al Shogun…"

"Y así es… no me malinterpretes..." Musito Kogoro, placido por haber provocado una reacción en él. "Quiero derrotar al Shogun y sus hombres… pero no por eso voy a enviar a mi hombre más valioso directamente a la boca del lobo… soy estratega, no suicida…"

"Pero…"

"¿Existe alguna otra razón por la que te quieras ir de aquí, Kenshin?" Le corto. Se miraron fijamente, como si quisiera descifrar algo mirándolo a los ojos. Kenshin bajo su mirada, algo que nunca antes, en esas mismas circunstancias, había hecho.

"No…" Entonces la cara de Megumi se apareció en su mente.

"¿No tendrá mi sobrina algo que ver en esto?" Cuestiono mirándolo atentamente. Kenshin, entonces, alzo su rostro y cometió el error de mirarlo desconcertadamente azorado para luego, volver rápidamente, a su expresión inmutable habitual. Kogoro parpadeo, sorprendido. ¡Himura estaba desconcertado! ¡Ni siquiera cuando había recibido la misión de asesinar a diez funcionarios del gobierno Shogun se le había movido un solo pelo! "¿Es cierto? ¿Es por Kaoru?" Kenshin se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta la puerta.

"Espero que esa no sea su respuesta definitiva… por favor, piénselo…" Y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras él.

**0o0o0o**

**Nota de la autora:** _Siento mucho la demora! Realmente lo siento! Pero con la facultad, enfermedad de mi madre y las vacaciones en un lugar perdido donde el único lugar que tenia compu era el lugar más perdido de Dios! No ha sido lo más alentador para sentarme a escribir… y hace tres semanas me enferme feo (soy muy débiles de los pulmones) y mi computadora se fue al service… decididamente quiero comprarme una notebook, pero por el momento, mi computadora es lo único que me puedo permitir… espero que me sepan disculpar y ya voy a ir adelantando capítulos! Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron review! Son el aire que respiro para mis Fic´s! _

_Ahora estoy sometida a finales y otras cosas, quise subir a este, porque hace mucho estoy en deuda con ustedes… Gracias y ojala les siga gustando! Besos y abrazos! _


	18. Al borde del abismo

**Capitulo 18**

Al borde del abismo

_Ver que tu vida, se desmorona,  
que todo aquello por lo que habías luchado tanto,  
se queda en nada,  
y en un instante al otro lado de la vereda,  
no reconoces tu propia alma._

**0o0o0**

Aquella última semana había soportado mucho. Estaba tan decidida a olvidar todo, que lo único que en esos momentos ocupaba su mente era su bebe y los repentinas contracciones que la habían estado molestando durante los últimos tres días. Por supuesto que Megumi no debía saber aquello; sabía de primera mano que estaba en su noveno mes y esas cosas eran de lo más naturales. Molestar al resto con algo así era lo que menos quería.

Menos en aquellos momentos y en aquellas extrañas circunstancias: Cuando Okita estaba acostumbrándose y siendo aceptado por todos. Sanosuke era el único que parecía ser reacio a la presencia del Shinsen.

"¿Otra vez pensando en algo que no deberías?" Musito Okita entrando en su campo de visión y colocándose junto a ella, con una bandeja y un vaso con líquido color ámbar. La beso en los labios repentinamente, cosa que la tomo por sorpresa. Él se rió. "¿Qué pasa?... Te hice té frío… estamos en pleno verano y supongo que no es buena idea que vos y nuestro hijo sufran las intempestades de este horrible clima!"

"¿Y porque no, Sr. Kaneyoshi?" Rió ella, volteándose hacía él y pasándole ambas manos alrededor de su cuello. Una sonrisa sugestiva salió de los labios de Kaoru, despistando a Okita. "¡Oye!" Okita palmeo su trasero, riéndose.

"Porque por nada del mundo dejaría que ese hermoso y voluptuoso cuerpo tuyo sufriese daños…"

"Oh, ya veo… simplemente soy un pedazo de carne para ti…"

"Si… El pedazo más seductor que vi en mi vida!" Rió él, esquivando un puño de ella y soltándose. "¿Dije también tentador?"

"Sos tan primitivo y animal!"

"Pero este animal te ama de la manera más dulce y tierna…" Se acerco, abrazándola por detrás. "Y como es un día especial... más vale que te prepares para salir…" Ella hizo pucheros. "Y no acepto un NO como respuesta… Megumi dijo que en estas fases finales del embarazo salir a caminar y poco de actividad cardíaca hará bien al bebe…"

"Pero mis pies…"

"¡Sin excusas!"

"… Y mi espalda…"

"Estas embarazada… no enferma, cariño…" Bufo él, levantándose de donde estaba y ordenando un poco la habitación. "Además, _es Tanabata_… Hoy en la noche, todo Kioto se iluminara de la manera más sublime y grandiosa… No podes perdértelo... Prometo que solo será un pequeño paseo…" Él sonrió y ella también. "Además, Kogoro se fue con algunas de su harem… Megumi salió con Sanosuke… y Misao con Aoshi…" Okita rió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amada. "Si, todo puede pasar en un día como hoy…"

"Entonces… ¿estamos solos en el hospedaje?"

"La Sra. Okami se está preparando junto a Kumatsu para salir y creo que quedan…" Okita cortó su discurso y prefirió pasar por alto lo que iba a decir. Kaoru lo entendió inmediatamente. Ellos aun estaban allí. Kaoru se levanto con ayuda de él y lo agarro de la mano.

"Yo tengo un precioso kimono puesto… porque sabía que me pedirías ir al Tanabata…"

"¡Mañosa!" Rió él.

"Iré bajando despacio… Te espero en la entrada… Tu quédate y cámbiate…" Lo beso. "Nos vemos abajo…" Cuando salió de la habitación, dio cinco pasos y se apoyo contra la pared. Aquel mareo, últimamente solo conseguía desequilibrarla al momento de moverse. Sin embargo, ella se había puesto en la dura empresa de que aquel embarazo no la dejaría postrada en una cama. Aunque le costara, caminaría incluso horas antes del parto. Se coloco al pie de la escaleras y de espaldas a ellas, para mirar hacía el pasillo donde, desde esos mismos instantes, Okita salía y le sonreía. Kaoru nunca iba a entender como aquel hombre conseguía cambiarse tan rápido de ropa. Definitivamente debía aprender esa técnica. De pronto, dos mujeres se cruzaron en su campo de visión. Creía haberlas visto de algún sitio, pero no conseguía recordarlas. Parecían compartir un secreto que les causaba mucha gracia.

"Es en serio… Finalmente concuerdo con el Sr. Kogoro por una vez en la vida…" Rió una, contenta. "Ese hombre no debería haber estado viviendo entre nosotros en primer lugar…"

"Tienes razón… Esa clase de personas son solo objetos que pueden utilizarse…" Susurro la morena. "Si no pueden ser usados, pierden su utilidad… _Battousai _es muy peligroso, después de todo…" Kaoru, que parecía ver doble en esos momentos, salió de su propio sopor al escuchar aquel nombre. Okita a la distancia, parecía querer decir algo, pero ella no lograba escucharlo. La conversación de aquellas dos mujeres, era lo único que llamaba absolutamente su atención.

"Si, desde un principio él no debería haber vivido entre nosotros… Es un asesino… una maquina sanguinaria sin sentido ni sentimientos… Lo único que lo mueve es la sangre y la noción de poder seguir cortando cuerpos y miembros…" Ambas temblaron. "Simplemente escalofriante…"

"Es un horror… Un demonio…" Algo dentro de Kaoru estaba hirviendo de impotencia por lo que estaba escuchando. Aquellas dos mujeres no conocían al verdadero Kenshin Himura. Y después de todo lo vivido junto a él, parecía que ella tampoco. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de que aquel pelirrojo fuese el padre biológico de su hijo, le daba motivos suficientes como para hacer callar a aquellas par de arpías.

"Menos mal que pidió que lo trasladaran a Tokio…" Mofo la más joven, jubilosa. "Gracias a Dios no lo tendremos que ver nunca más en la vida…"

"Exacto… Los monstruos deberían ubicarse en su lugar… La guerra…" Ambas desaparecieron doblando la esquina. Kaoru vio que Okita extrañamente corría hacía ella, gritándole algo que no oía. Fue segundos después que sintió que se estaba cayendo hacía atrás: un pánico inmenso inundo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que se estaba cayendo de las escaleras. Repentinamente, unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron y ella perdió totalmente el conocimiento. Okita se acerco a ella corriendo, agitado.

"¡Kaoru!" Sanosuke sostenía a Kaoru entre sus brazos, mirando directamente a Okita con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Eres un maldito idiota!" Refunfuño. Megumi apresuradamente llego junto a ellos.

"No hay tiempo que perder, bájala a la enfermería del piso de abajo, Sano… Tengo que revisarla…" Sanosuke tragándose el odio hacía Okita, lo ignoro completamente y cargo en brazos a Kaoru, para descender las escaleras y depositarla en el futón que estaba en medio de la habitación de la enfermería. Rápidamente Megumi desvistió la parte superior del cuerpo de Kaoru ante la atención de Okita y Sanosuke e inicio la revisión.

"¿No deberías salir de aquí?" Dijo incomodo Okita mirando al luchador.

"Entiendo exactamente lo que está pensando esa cabeza mierdosa de Shinsengumi que tienes…" Bufo enojado Sano. "Pero yo crecí con ella, grandísimo idiota… Soy su hermano mayor… y nada de lo que me digas me convencerá de salir de esta habitación a menos de que me asegure que ella está fuera de peligro…" Lo miro como si quisiera matarlo. "Peligro al que tú la expusiste…" Okita apretó fuertemente su mandíbula. En aquellos momentos Aquel luchador tenía razón. Un golpe se escucho.

"Hola, ¿está Megumi?..." Kumatsu vio a Kaoru siendo tratada por Megumi, apresuradamente y se las quedo viendo. Sanosuke se acerco a ella.

"Kaoru acaba de descompensarse… Megumi está ocupada, tratándola… ¿Queres esperarla?"

Ella se alejo, con el rostro pálido.

"No, lo siento… No soporto los procedimientos médicos…" Y salió de la habitación chocándose en la puerta con una Misao alarmada.

"¡Kaoru, Oh Dios mío!" Sano la detuvo.

"Megumi esta atendiéndola… No la interrumpas…" Dijo Sano. Misao asintió y miro con rencor a Okita. Cuando Megumi termino, ella les sonrió a todos.

"Ella está fuera de peligro… únicamente sufrió una descompensación…" Okita se acercó a Kaoru y se sentó junto a ella.

"Gracias a Dios…" Susurro Misao.

"¿Hay algún tratamiento que seguir o algo que yo pueda hacer por ella?"

"Necesita descanso… quiero que vayas a ver a este viejo…" Ella anoto un nombre en un pedazo de papel y se lo entrego. "…Es un amigo antiguo de mi familia… pedile esa hierva que te anote… Deberás hacérselas beber en infusiones… Un vaso por día… Eso la ayudara a sobrellevar mejor sus mareos…"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Oye, Megumi es la mejor médico que hay en esta ciudad… ¿Acaso dudas de ella?" pregunto Misao, enfrentándolo. Megumi la golpeo en la cabeza. "¡Oye!"

"Tú te quedaras aquí y atenderás a Kaoru, ¿oíste?... Así Okita puede ir a buscar lo que le pedí…" Misao puso mala cara. "Es todo por Kaoru…"

"Muy bien… ¿Y tú?"

"Yo iré a ver el _tanabata_ y regreso en una hora, que es lo que tardara Okita en ir y volver…" Musito ella, abrasándose a Sano. Okita salió inmediatamente del hospedaje.

"Tu compórtate bien, pequeña comadreja…" Rió Sano.

"Tú cállate, luchador de tercera clase!"

"¿Qué? ¿Así piensas que te ayudare en tu romance con Aoshi?" Misao se sonrojo.

"Oye, deja de divertirte a expensas de Misao…" Megumi camino hasta Kaoru le puso una compresa fría en la cabeza y salió nuevamente de la habitación. "Ahora no corre peligro… solo está recuperando fuerzas… No te preocupes…" Dijo a Misao, viendo su cara de angustia. La pequeña mujer, se golpeo ambos cachetes de su cara, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó justo al frente de ella.

"Nadie cruzara esta puerta hasta que hayas vuelto, Megumi…"

"Oh que terrible amenaza supones para los guerreros, enana…" Se jacto risueño un divertido Sanosuke, alejándose hacía la entrada del hospedaje. Megumi la miro.

"Te la encargo, Misao…" La aludida asintió. "Protégela…"

"Con mi vida, Megumi…" Susurro. "Con mi vida…"

**0o0o0 **

"Considero verdaderamente divertido lo que estás haciendo…" Dijo ella. La mujer se acomodo, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho en posición totalmente autoritaria. El hombre simplemente tenía la mirada pérdida a lo lejos, restándole importancia a su presencia allí.

"¿Y que se supone que crees que estoy intentando hacer?"

"Intentar comenzar una vida nueva…"

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

"¿Acaso el simple hecho de querer marcharte lejos de aquí con tu mujer, significa otra cosa? ¿Acaso hay otro significado más profundo que el mentirse a uno mismo?" Él volteo su mirada hacía ella. Ella se sorprendió.

"¿Y qué le ves de divertido a eso?" Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los de ella. Se veía cansado y algo deteriorado. "Estoy intentando darme una oportunidad… ¿Está mal eso?"

"Creo que es genial… alejarte de aquí es lo mejor que podes hacer…" Rió ella. "Nada ni nadie te ata a este inmundo lugar…"

"Ya he cumplido mi misión aquí…"

"Exacto… Debes alejarte lo más posible de aquí, Kenshin…" Murmullo Kumatsu, convencida. "Los obstáculos que tuviste aquí, fueron objetos que tuviste que sortear… La única que merece estar a tu lado es Tomoe… Le debes mucha de tu cordura actual a ella…" Dijo. "Cuando estabas a punto de morirte ahogado por toda esa sangre que te atormentaba, Tomoe fue la única que se animo a ser tu compañera y la que te acepto completamente…" Él se quedo callado. "Si renunciaste a tu vida tiempo atrás, se la debes a ella…"

"No es algo que te incumba…"

"¿A no? ¿Sabes porque te estoy diciendo esto?" Kumatsu se sentó frente a Kenshin y resoplo. "Porque no soporto ni un segundo más, ver a una mujer rebajarse tanto… Tomoe, tu mujer, la persona que se supone que elegiste hace tiempo… ¡Tiene que soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu amante! ¿Sabes qué clase de humillación supone eso para una mujer?"

"Yo no-"

"Kaoru es tu amante, mires por donde lo mires…" Kenshin se mosqueo.

"No me provoques, Kumatsu… Sabes perfectamente que no soy nada tolerante cuando se me molesta…" Ella rió.

"Solo pretendo hacerte ver un hecho… a Tomoe le molesta que Kaoru provoque una reacción en ti, cuando se supone que únicamente ella es tu mujer… ¿Puedes entender los celos que siente, Kenshin?" Ella se acerco a él. "Tu deber como su hombre es alejarte de todo y pensar solo en ella… No pensar en nadie más…" rió. "Ya viste como te fue cuando intentaste algo con aquella chiquilla…"

"Es tu hija Kumatsu…"

"¡Ves, a eso es lo que me refiero! ¡No tienes derecho a preocuparte por esa insulsa niña! ¡Tomoe es tu única mujer! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez por todas!"

"Lo sé…"

"Entonces si lo sabes, vete…" Kumatsu se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta la puerta. "Despégate definitivamente de Kaoru… He vivido mucho y te conozco de hace siglos, Kenshin… Lo suficiente como para decirte esto… Déjala ir… Si no lo haces, ella incluso podría salir lastimada… he visto lo que les pasa a las personas que están cerca de ti…" Kumatsu observo, como Kenshin se movía. Bien, había captado su total atención. "Terminan muertas… Casi todas las personas que tienen alguna relación contigo, mueren… ¿No deberías pensar un poco en eso?" Y salió completamente de la habitación, sin despedirse.

**0o0o0**

Pasaron cuatro semanas, desde el incidente de Kenshin y Okita y parecía que en el hospedaje, todo volvía a la normalidad.

Aquel día era un día festivo en Kioto, Kumatsu era casi una de las ultimas en irse del hospedaje, solo quedaban allí algunas personas. Se junto con Okami en la entrada y caminaron por la ancha calle que había frente a la base secreta de los _Inshin_. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para mezclarse entre las personas que asistían al festival y burlar la atención que Mutsuhito había puesto sobre ellas recientemente.

Bajaron por otra calle recurrida y se mezclaron entre unas bailarinas de _Gion_, subieron a un extraño carruaje y se quedaron allí. Descansaron un poco, después de haber estado atenta a que no las siguieran.

"Creo que los hemos burlado…" Dijo Kumatsu, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, donde el carruaje estaba detenido. Okami saco una valija vieja de debajo de los asientos e inmediatamente le tiro ropas a su compañera a la vez que rápidamente comenzaron a cambiarse. Si todo salía según el plan, Kaoru esa misma noche estaría ya en su casa de té, de donde nunca debería haber salido, y lejos de Kioto.

"Bien, todo listo… ahora solo debemos esperar a que anochezca…" Okami miro a Kumatsu atentamente.

"¿Cómo sabes que esto dará resultado?" Pregunto. La Geisha, sonrió.

"Madre, se trata solo de decir la palabras justas en el momento indicado… Ayer hable con Kenshin, lo presione y le dije que dejara de hacer sufrir a Kaoru, que se despidiese definitivamente… De esa manera, ella sería libre de él…" Sonrió. "Créeme, Kenshin es muy propenso a todo lo que se le diga de Kaoru… Y ella, esta tan tontamente enamorada, que un simple rechazo o negativa de Kenshin, la dejaría devastada… entonces ella, herida profundamente, correrá a su lugar secreto a resguardar a su pobre corazón… Lugar, donde compartió pasiones con él… Lugar donde aparecerá sola… y es allí, donde nosotras aprovecharemos esa oportunidad…"

"Me sorprendes…" Okami, parpadeo. "Espero que lo que dices, se cumpla… necesitamos a Kaoru, para nuestro plan… Más teniendo en cuenta de que está embarazada de un _Shinsen_…" Kumatsu sonrió.

"Es ahí, donde vuelves a equivocarte, Madre…" Okami, abrió sus ojos. "Ella está embarazada de _Battousai_…" La anciana articulo su vieja mandíbula sin emitir una sola clase de sonido. Aquello era una bomba.

"Oh, eso cambia radicalmente nuestro plan…"

"¿En qué?" Enarco una ceja, Kumatsu.

"¿Sabes cuantos altos oficiales de los Shinsen estarían dispuestos a darnos muchísima plata por la mujer de _Battousai_ que espera un hijo suyo?!"

"¡Ni se te ocurra! Ya tenemos trazado nuestro plan, Okami…" La anciana frunció el seño.

"Eso ya lo sé…" Recargo su espalda contra el asiento del carruaje y miro hacia afuera. "Ahora solo nos queda esperar…"

"Así es… Solo esperar…" Un ruido seco, afuera del carruaje sobresalto a Kumatsu. Okami abrió la portezuela y dejo entrar a un hombre grande, que llevaba una pequeña valija.

"P-pero qué?"

"Es un médico… el nos ayudara con el traslado de Kaoru, solo por si se complica" Entonces Ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos e iniciaron una conversación con el recién llegado.

**0o0o0**

Estaba decidido. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado, agarro su espada y la coloco correctamente en la cintura. Camino hasta una esquina de la habitación que compartía con Tomoe y piso en falso, se agacho y abrió el suelo hábilmente, para sacar de allí, una pequeña daga afilada. La escondió entre sus ropas y salió apresuradamente. En el camino no se cruzo a nadie, el era un festival muy oportuno. Para suerte de él, el hospedaje parecía totalmente vacío. Doblo en una esquina y se detuvo al ver a una persona apostada afuera de aquella habitación en particular. Emprendió su caminar de nuevo y se detuvo frente a la mujer que lo miro directamente.

"¿Es un chiste no es cierto?" Kenshin se quedo quieto.

"Quisiera hablar con ella…" Murmuro

"¿Qué asuntos podrías tener tú con ella?" Misao lo cuestiono crudamente. Él entendía como ella debía sentirse. La amistad era imperturbable entre ellas. Él agradecía que Kaoru tuviese amigas tan apegadas.

"Solo quiero hablar…"

"No me parece buena idea, Kenshin…" Dijo Misao, mirando a todos lados. "Ella está sola y vulnerable… y bueno, embarazada… No es el mejor momento, está teniendo unas semanas muy complicadas…" Misao alzo sus ojos y encontró una mirada muy decidida e inflexible. Arrepentida, volvió a bajar la mirada y se hizo a un lado.

"Yo soy una idiota… pero tú lo eres aun más que yo…" Kenshin le sonrió.

"Lo sé" El pelirrojo entro en la habitación y sin, hacer el más mínimo ruido se acerco al centro del mismo. Kaoru estaba dormida profundamente. Entonces, se sentó y la miro, detenidamente. Ella se extendía exquisitamente en todo el pequeño futón, con sus largos cabellos oscuros desplegados en todo su esplendor y sus deliciosas piernas a la vista. Siguió recorriendo, de manera exhaustiva, la anatomía de la mujer que le aceleraba el pulso y le hacía hervir la sangre. Eso no era bueno. Ella se dio vuelta de tal manera de que sus pechos quedaron en más evidencia. Él se detuvo en aquella curiosa parte de su anatomía. _¿Le habían crecido últimamente o era simplemente una ilusión fantasiosa de su descarada imaginación?_ Claramente no tenía una respuesta, pero ¿para qué complicarse? Mirarla era todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos. Seguramente él debía haberla estado mirando tan fijamente que ella, despertó parpadeando, mientras lo miraba absorta. Le sonrió y se sentó.

"Es gracioso…" Susurro apenas audible y con la voz adormilada. "Aun apareces en mis sueños… Aun cuando creí haberte alejado lo suficiente como para no volver a cometer alguna otra locura…" Se arrodillo y extendió su brazo. "Me rindo… Al parecer te sigo amando incluso más que ant-…" Ella abrió sus ojos cuando, por fin, lo toco y en respuesta a la cara de sorpresa de él. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente, mirando a hacía todos lados, menos al otro. ¡Era real! ¡Estaba ahí realmente!

"Buenos días…" Saludo él, correctamente.

"¿Q-que cr-r-rees que e-estas hac-ciendo aqu-i?" Pregunto ella, bastante exaltada. Se puso de pie y camino, para alejarse. Cuando Kenshin consiguió calmarse, se puso también de pie y camino hasta quedarse frente a ella, enfrentándola. Se arrodillo, antes de que ella le replicase algo. Dejo su espada sin filo, a un lado, quitándosela de su cintura y le hizo una reverencia.

"Perdóname por todo… Lo siento mucho, Señorita Kaoru…" El silencio fue tan cruel como largo. Ella lo observo largo rato, ahí. Eso no era justo. Que él se estuviese disculpando por todo lo que le había hecho. ¡Aquel cruel, desconsiderado y malvado hombre que amaba!

"No necesito… No necesito nada de usted, Sr. Himura…" Kaoru sentía que en cualquier momento podía quebrarse. El dolor era tan grande y al mismo tiempo, ahora poseía la fuerza para enfrentarlo. Kenshin se mantuvo apacible y ni siquiera la miro, mantuvo todo el tiempo su cabeza agachada. La culpabilidad lo carcomía, eso y el padecimiento de saber que debía despedirse de ella. El ambiente era tan tenso y palpable, que si cualquier otra persona hubiese entrado en ese momento, hubiese entendido toda y cada una de las emociones que ambos, no podían entender. Había tanto por decir, pero ninguno quería romper esa extraña atmosfera. Como intuyendo que todo terminaría, Kenshin se mantenía donde estaba y Kaoru lo miraba atentamente.

"Yo…" Kaoru hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper a llanto, en ese instante. Ella entendía implícitamente a que había ido allí el pelirrojo. Lo aprobaba, ambos sabían que las cosas no podían seguir así. Y sin embargo, Las silenciosas lágrimas de Kaoru prácticamente saltaron por sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Kenshin, con movimientos parsimoniosos sin siquiera levantar su mirada, saco la daga que tenía escondida y la estiro hacía ella. Kaoru se sorprendió. "Si eso no es suficiente… Le ofrezco mi vida" Kaoru se quedo sin aliento, para luego entrar en pánico. _¿Cómo él? ¿Cómo se atrevía?_ Indignada y dolida, golpeo la mano que le ofrecía la daga, haciendo que esta vuele lejos. Kenshin levanto su cabeza, totalmente sorprendido.

"¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?!" Kaoru lo miraba duramente.

"Todo lo que le hice es imperdonable… Por favor, tome mi vida en compensación… es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle…" Odiaba ese respeto impuesto por él. Kaoru furiosa, lo abofeteo. No solo una, sino dos veces. El pelirrojo la agarro de las manos, en su intento por detenerla. Kaoru cayó arrodillada en el forcejeo. "Tranquila, le puede hacer mal a tu bebe" Ella se detuvo, al instante y apretó su mandíbula, estaba furiosa. Parecía luchar entre el llanto y la ira. Lamentando haberla puesto así, la soltó instantáneamente. "Lo siento…"

"¡Deja de disculparte!" Bramo. El silencio que se instalo, fue seco. Había demasiados sentimientos encontrados y mezclados entre ambos. Kaoru, inconscientemente, se llevo una mano a su vientre hinchado, llamando la atención de Kenshin. Ella se sentía vulnerable a aquellas extrañas y violentas emociones que el pelirrojo despertaba en ella.

"Okita es muy afortunado…" Kaoru parpadeo y cuando lo miro, entendió al instante sobre que hablaba Kenshin. Él la miraba con un extraño color violeta en sus ojos, algo tan hermoso que a Kaoru le costó volver a la realidad. ¡Qué ironía, él creía que aquel hijo que esperaba era de Okita! Pero no pensaba sacarlo de su error. No.

"Si, va a ser un gran padre…" Ella se forzó en sonreír y agradeció a los cielos cuando lo consiguió. Únicamente cuando se vio envuelta en unos firmes brazos masculinos e inundada por una fragancia que conocía de memoria, flaqueo.

"No sabes cómo…" Kenshin tembló junto a ella y acerco su boca al oído de Kaoru. "Como desearía…" El abrazo parecía ser firme, pero él tenía un especial cuidado en no apretar su vientre, como cuidándola. Kenshin agarro su cara, la levanto y beso sus dos mejillas, cuidadosamente. Acarició sus orejas con su nariz y olio perfectamente su blanco cuello, desde el principio hasta el fin. Solo se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y luego, besarla delicadamente. Cuando se separo de ella, poso su frente en la de ella y la miro de una manera que ella no fue capaz de entender, ni descifrar. "Esta es mi despedida…" Kaoru se sorprendió. "Ese hijo que esperas necesita a su padre y no quiero ser aquel hombre que le quite ese derecho…" Ella se estaba desesperando. "Esto se hizo más complicado de lo que creíamos ¿no?"

"Tenes razón… todo esto se complico…" Ella bajo su mirada hasta su vientre. Todo estaba siendo demasiado rápido, aun así, ese era el mejor camino. ¡NO! ¡Él debía saber la verdad! ¡Kenshin era la única persona en ese mundo que siempre la había mirado sinceramente!. Ella titubeo, cuando él se acerco a acomodarle la ropa. Odiaba aquella dualidad que estaba carcomiéndola en aquellos instantes.

"Realmente y te lo digo de corazón… Te deseo lo mejor con Okita…" Susurro, el pelirrojo. "La guerra está a punto de iniciar… los _Inshin_ hemos sido llamados por Katsura para ir al frente de batalla…" Ella entendió inmediatamente lo que él quería decirle. "Voy al frente de batalla y después de que eso termine… me marcho lejos…" Le había faltado decir lo más importante _con Tomoe_ "Por eso…Esta es mi despedida…" Kenshin se volteo y ella lo miro fijamente.

"¿Y si te dijera que este niño es tuyo?" Él se quedo totalmente quieto, cuando escucho aquella frase de boca de ella. El pelirrojo acorto la distancia que había entre ambos de una manera alarmante y la miro seriamente. La agarro del brazo y se lo apretó.

"¿Estás hablando en serio, Kaoru?" Ella observo que tenía la cara desencajada y los dientes apretados. _¿Tanto odiaba esa noticia?_ "¡Contéstame Kaoru!"

"N-no es así… fue solo una pregunta hipotética…" Murmuro siendo consciente de la gran tensión que Kenshin poseía en esos momentos. Ahora lo entendía. Él no deseaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tener un hijo con ella. La única para él era Tomoe. Kenshin la zamarreo, llamando su atención, nuevamente.

"¿Estás segura?" Él miro su vientre y la miro a la cara de nuevo, totalmente desencajado. "No me gustan los chistes ni las bromas de este estilo, Kaoru… y lo sabes!" Ella se soltó con fuerza de él y le masajeo los brazos, irritada, confundida y dolida.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente…" Susurro. "¡Ahora vete!" Sus largos cabellos escondían su rostro, como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Kenshin, dudo. "¡VETE, AHORA MISMO!" El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras sí y el silencio acentuado, solo sirvió como disparador para las lágrimas. Lloro durante un tiempo y luego se repuso. Estaban en medio de una guerra, no era momento para pensar en ella misma. Si la vida tenía preparado eso para ella, no era quien para no aceptarlo. Por lo menos, lo aceptaría de manera orgullosa. Se levanto de donde estaba y salió de la habitación, encontrándose de lleno con Misao.

"Lo siento… No quise escucharte, ni tampoco interrumpirte…" Kaoru le sonrió.

"Estoy bien… Esto es lo que debía pasar y debo aceptarlo…" La pelinegra, se movió hacía el pasillo, rumbo a la salida. Misao la agarro de la manga de su kimono.

"¿A dónde crees vas?" Pregunto.

"A caminar… Necesito aire, Misao…" Ella se agarro la cabeza. "Despejarme un poco…"

"Estamos en medio de una guerra declarada y estas embarazada, ¿Quieres más motivos para hacerte entender que no es un buen momento para salir?" Kaoru se soltó, bruscamente.

"De todas maneras voy a salir… Y no me sigas, ¿quieres?" Cuando salió a la calle, volteo su cabeza para todos lados. Deseaba con todo su corazón, poder pasear y admirar el paisaje. Con su prisa, golpeo a una muchacha joven que la miro como si estuviese loca. "Lo siento" Seguramente se veía como una. Toda desesperada, corriendo lejos del dolor y la angustia que se aprisionaba en su pecho. Doblo en una esquina y cruzo una calle, con inseguridad. Sentía que alguien la seguía. De pronto, una sombra le tapo la boca y una fuerte punzada en su estomago, la partió de dolor. La dejo caer en el suelo y Kaoru se acurruco, aspirando todo el aire que podía. El hombre arranco un pedazo, lleno de sangre, de su kimono y lo tiro más allá, de donde estaban ellos. Rió y la movió con el pie.

"Esto te pasa por meterte con el hombre equivocado…" Aquel hombre, se alejo, dejándola completamente sola y desesperada. Intento arrastrarse pero el dolor era casi insoportable.

"¡Okami, aquí esta!" Ella entreabrió los ojos y vislumbro a Kumatsu. "¡Oh Dios mío!" Otra sombra entro en su campo de visión, pero a duras penas podía mantener la consciencia.

"La apuñalaron en el estomago…" Explico el hombre, como si estuviese describiendo el tiempo. "Ayúdeme, necesitamos llevarla al carruaje y a un lugar a salvo, para asegurarnos que el bebe este bien…" Mientras se desvanecía, sintió que la cargaban y la subían a algún lugar, cómodo. El transporte comenzó a moverse y a traquetear, solo entonces ella se permitió dejarse ir, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su bebe estuviese bien.

**0o0o0**

**Autora:** Queridos amigos! Como se podrá ver me cambie el Nick. Si lo hice bien tendría que decir **Lele Cane** en vez de **Ginny1986**. :D Les doy gracias por seguir leyendo! No lo deje, simplemente tuve un corte de inspiración. Gracias a los que leen y me dejan review, son mi pan de cada capítulo! :O)

Nos vemos en la próxima!

_**Adelanto**_

"_¡Y eso no es todo, Ambas estaban peleando cuando volví!" Reporto Yahiko, incomodo. "Megumi estaba curando enfermos cuando Tomoe la interrumpió furiosa por no saber donde estaba Kenshin…"_

"_¡Esa mujer es un incordio!" Gruño Aoshi. _

"_¡Maldición, Yahiko! Avísale a Kogoro que nos retiramos de este sector y nos juntaremos en el lago que está a un kilometro atrás de este camino… ¡ve!" El niño, despareció, al instante._

"_¡Del lado derecho Battousai esta conteniéndolos a absolutamente todos, es impresionante!" _

**The End.**


	19. Los Gemelos Himura

**Capítulo 19**

Los gemelos Himura

_Debí llamarte, ternura,  
Ya que eso, le diste a mi existencia,  
Llegaste a mí como un regalo,  
Llenaste mis espacios, con tu presencia._

_Traías de mi tantas cosas, mi niño,_  
_Tu piel, un trozo chiquito de lo mío,_  
_Tu sangre parte de mi sangre,_  
_Tu vida, tomada de mi vida._

_Que gusto me da sentir tu calor_  
_Rozar tu piel suave y tersa, con amor_  
_Sentir tu aroma a leche fresca y miel_  
_Saber que estás y que eres mío._

_Mi semilla germinada, ahora una flor hermosa,_  
_Debí llamarte ternura, es lo que despiertas en mí,_  
_Cuanto deseaba tenerte en mis brazos,_  
_Soñaba tanto con verte llegar y besarte._

_Escucho tu llanto y mi corazón late aprisa,_  
_Mis ojos te buscan ansiosos, estoy ansiosa,_  
_Me desespero por ir a arrullarte, precioso_  
_Tanto te amo hijo mío, tanto..._

**0o0o0o0**

_Cerca de la capital, Tokio. _

Una bomba, exploto cerca de ellos, dejándolos medios aturdidos.

"¡Yahiko, avísale a Kogoro que vamos a tener que retroceder!" Grito Aoshi, lleno de heridas serias en todo el cuerpo. "¡Nos tendieron una emboscada!" Habían pasado más de dos semanas viajando hacía su nueva central y Kogoro había movilizado a la mitad de los _Ishin_ con motivo de su propia protección, algo que incluso para él, era totalmente innecesario. Un soldado se le acerco.

"¡Del lado derecho _Battousai_ esta conteniéndolos a absolutamente todos, es impresionante! Aunque me temo que el cansancio, le va a pasar cuentas pronto…" Informo Idzuka "Y del lado izquierdo Akira y Sano, están haciendo de las suyas…" Yahiko se acerco hasta los dos y se agacho, al igual que ellos. "Y la caravana es la que está sufriendo realmente…" El niño asintió.

"Eso venía a informarte…" Dijo "Los Soldados del Shogun están concentrando sus ataques en nuestras caravanas, donde están nuestros heridos y las mujeres…"

"¡Malditos!" Bramo Aoshi, enojado. "¿Sano y Kenshin lo saben?"

"Si lo supieran, ¿crees que se quedarían en sus respectivos puestos sabiendo que Megumi y Tomoe, están en peligro?"

"¡Y eso no es todo, Ambas estaban peleando cuando volví!" Reporto Yahiko, incomodo. "Megumi estaba curando enfermos cuando Tomoe la interrumpió furiosa por no saber donde estaba Kenshin…"

"¡Esa mujer es un incordio!" Gruño Aoshi.

"Cualquiera lo sería si tiene que pasar más de dos semanas en una caravana, con apenas comida y agua…" Apunto Idzuka.

"Megumi no lo es…"

"Ella es una bestia subhumana, Aoshi…" Dijo Idzuka, recordando sus cuidados de primeros auxilios.

"¡Buen punto!" Rió Yahiko. Un compañero suyo, fue atravesado por una flecha, cuando los tres miraron a un costado.

"¡Maldición, Yahiko! Avísale a Kogoro que nos retiramos de este sector y nos juntaremos en el lago que está a un kilometro atrás de este camino… ¡ve!" El niño, despareció, al instante. "Idzuka, avísales a Akira, a Sano y a Kenshin que protejan a los hombres que quedan y a la caravana… vamos a retroceder…" Aoshi, se levanto de donde estaba y se separo de Idzuka, al correr hacía el frente y alzar un palo con una tela, moviéndola a ambos lados. Miro a sus hombres y grito "¡Muévanse, reúnanse alrededor de nuestras caravanas, retrocederemos para reorganizarnos! ¡Repito, no nos estamos rindiendo! ¡Solo necesitamos tiempo para contraatacar! ¡Retrocedan!"

"Señor, ya todos se están movilizando" Aoshi le sonrió.

"Gracias, Kojiro…" Exclamo. "Ahora cuando yo grite, correrán todos juntos y-"

"¡Señor, el enemigo está retrocediendo!" Aoshi miro entre las piedras apiladas, que formaban una barrera y vio que lo que decía su soldado era cierto. Las tropas del Shogun, que hasta hace unos momentos estaban atacándolos, repentinamente estaban retrocediendo y desapareciendo. Cuando, todo estuvo en silencio, ordeno a sus soldados, regresar a las caravanas, junto a ellos. Seguía sin poder creerlo, _¿Qué clase de movimiento había sido ese?_ ¡Si los estaban acorralando!, ¿Por qué huían cuando los tenían donde querían? Algo olía muy mal de todo aquello y Aoshi se encargaría de averiguarlo.

"¡Regresemos a donde se encuentran las caravanas! Ahí nos reuniremos" Les tomo, más de tres horas llegar al dichoso lago. Por suerte, la caravana ya estaba allí, con todos los soldados. Yahiko extendió su brazo, llamando su atención. Aoshi no pudo menos que torcer la boca, cuando vio (a medida que se acercaba) la fuerte pelea que Megumi estaba teniendo con Tomoe. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, es que Megumi estaba guardando todas sus cosas, efusivamente mientras discutía.

"Señor, cuando llegamos aquí, ellas ya estaban así…" Le dijo uno de sus hombres. La discusión, estaba alterando a todos.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" Pregunto. Megumi le lanzo una mirada furtiva, mientras Tomoe se le acercó.

"Sr. Aoshi, esta mujer… No quiere decirme donde esta Kenshin, ni tampoco quiere hacer caso a lo que le digo…"

"No dirijas tu asquerosa boca hacía aquí, serpiente!" Megumi parecía muy alterada. Aoshi agarro la mano de Tomoe y se la saco de encima. Esa mujer nunca le había caído bien.

"Srta. Tomoe, Kenshin está viniendo hacía aquí… No se preocupe, solo espérelo…" Aoshi se acerco a Megumi. "¿Qué te sucede, Megumi?" Ella, suspiro intentando calmarse y lo miro.

"Acabo de recibir una paloma de Misao… Ella, en toda la revuelta, se quedo allá cuidando de Kaoru…" Su voz tembló. Aoshi, se puso nervioso. En medio de toda la responsabilidad, había tenido que relegar por completo la existencia de Misao. Megumi, soltó algunas lágrimas, cosa a Aoshi, le llamo la atención.

"Prosigue, Megumi… Dime que decía el mensaje de Misao…" algunas voces y susurros, llamaron su atención, pero ni siquiera se dio vuelta. Solo importaba la angustia de Megumi y el mensaje de Misao.

"Dice que Kaoru tuvo un accidente…" Lloro, la médico. Sanosuke llego a su lado y la abrazo. Megumi, entre lágrimas, vislumbro algo rojo. Pero su angustia era tan grande, que no fue capaz de frenar ni su sinceridad, ni lo que sabía. "No la encontraron a ella, así que no saben nada más, quizás la hayan secuestrado… ¡Oh, por Dios!… Debo volver a Kioto, de inmediato…" Megumi cerró sus ojos. "No puedo creer que ella este desaparecida, en medio de todo este lío…" Sanosuke le acarició la espalda. Sus ojos, inmediatamente volaron hacía donde estaba Kenshin, siendo rodeado por una feliz Tomoe. El pelirrojo parecía concentrar toda su atención en la información que estaba otorgando una desbordada Megumi e ignorando completamente a Tomoe. "No, cuando aún no le ha dicho a Kenshin…" Todo el mundo e incluso Aoshi, hicieron un silencio de misa, ante las apalabras de la pelinegra. Incluso Tomoe, se volteo a mirarla con total asco y miedo. Sanosuke le devolvió la mirada de asco, apretando el hombro de su amada.

"Ni se te ocurra…" Susurro Tomoe, para sí.

"No cuando Kenshin no sabe…" Megumi, lloro más fuerte. "… Que el bebe que lleva Kaoru en su vientre, es de él…" Sanosuke, miro incrédulo el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer, que se convulsionaba a causa de su propio llanto. No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Unas manos, lo obligaron a soltar a Megumi y la levantaron completamente. Kenshin, con cara desencajada, sostenía a una confundida Megumi.

"Megumi… ¿Qué estás diciendo?…" Susurro, aun incrédulo. "Sabes que no me gustan los chistes pesados…" Tomoe se acerco.

"Suéltala Kenshin… Esta mujer esta tan desequilibrada que ya no sabe que inventar…" Cruzo sus brazos, altaneramente, acercándose al pelirrojo. "¿Cómo puede ser cierto semejante barbaridad, si nunca tocaste a esa mujer?… ¡Hay que ver la clase de cosas que inventa esa mujer con tal de separarnos, amor!…" Kenshin, hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Tomoe y zamarreo a una muda Megumi.

"¿Es eso verdad, Megumi?" Sanosuke, agarro la mano del espadachín.

"Kenshin, tranquilo… ella te responderá…" Volteo hacía su mujer y le sonrió, serenamente. "¿Lo que acabamos de escuchar es cierto, Megumi?"

"¡Son invenciones, cabeza de pollo!" Grito Tomoe. "No puede ser cierto!" Megumi, miro hacia otro lado, suspiro y enfrento a Kenshin, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Si, es cierto… Kaoru está embarazada de ti…" Sentenció. Kenshin, soltó a Megumi y retrocedió, totalmente confundido y anonadado. "Ella fue la única que me impidió que te lo dijera… no quería que te enteraras, ya que estabas totalmente convencido de irte de Kioto junto a tu mujer…"

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es una infamia! ¡Kenshin jamás toco a esa mujerzuela!" Miro al pelirrojo. "Díselos… ¡díselos a todos! Que nunca tocaste un solo pelo de esa mujer… Que nunca la besaste o te acercaste a ella… ¡Acláraselos, Kenshin!" Tomoe poso su mirada segura en Kenshin, quien solo pudo bajar la cabeza. Un silencio cargado de verdad, se asentó.

"Tomoe, yo…" La aludida, agarro una pequeña daga que tenía entre las ropas y le apunto.

"No quiero oír las mentiras que seguro vas a decir ahora…" Rugió. "Tú jamás me harías eso… yo…"

"¡Tomoe!" Grito Kenshin. "Yo… la hice mía… Lo siento… yo…" El rugido de Tomoe, se escucho en la oscura noche. Se abalanzo encima del pelirrojo y logro hacerle una herida en la mejilla izquierda. Luego se alejo de él, llena de furia.

"¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ESO A MÍ? ¿ES QUE NO FUI SUFICIENTE MUJER PARA TI?" Megumi miro con pena a Tomoe. Tenía la mirada enloquecida y desquiciada. La conexión entre Kenshin y Kaoru, parecía volverla completamente loca. "¡ESA MUERZUELA Y TU, ME LA VAN A PAGAR!"

"Lo siento, yo…" Sanosuke abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veía a Kenshin, vacilar. "Kaoru es mi prioridad en este momento… por fin, lo comprendo…" Susurro. Megumi, Sano y Aoshi se miraron sorprendidos. "Por eso, Tomoe… lo siento… pero lo nuestro, tiene que terminar…" Tomoe se volvió a abalanzar sobre Kenshin y con fuerza, lo volvió a cortar en la mejilla izquierda. Entre ambos, forcejeaban.

"¡Jamás te voy a perdonar! ¡Yo soy tu mujer! ¡La única para ti!" Dijo. "¡Nunca vas a dejarme!" Repentinamente Tomoe cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Kenshin miro agradecido a Aoshi, sus técnicas a veces podían servir, como en esos casos, para dejar fuera de juego al oponente. El pelirrojo, levanto cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su mujer y la coloco en un lugar, cerca del fuego improvisado para pasar la fría noche. Se volteo y miro decididamente a sus amigos.

"Debo regresar inmediatamente a Kioto…" Se inclino ante Aoshi. Los presentes, tanto soldados como civiles, jadearon al ver al famosísimo asesino, inclinarse ante el general de las tropas, Aoshi Shinomori. "Ciertamente, es por motivos personales y entiendo que eso va en contra de las normas… pero, esta es la primera vez que pido algo para mí…" Sanosuke sonrió. Era la primera vez que Kenshin pedía algo y se la jugaba por ello. La primera vez que expresaba un deseo propio y seguía sus instintos para llevarlo a cabo.

"Muy bien, te llevaras a Megumi, a Sanosuke y a Kojiro contigo…" Ordeno. Kenshin levanto su cabeza y le sonrió. "Por favor, deja de hacer eso… que las mujeres se sonrojan" Megumi miro a su alrededor y de hecho las pocas mujeres que estaban presentes, se habían quedado prendadas de aquella sincera sonrisa. Kenshin era peligroso. "Se llevaran a los caballos y restablecerán a nuestro antiguo cuartel general bajo nuestro mando… Y me gustaría que velaran por Misao… Si lo que dice Megumi es verdad, ella debe estar pasándola verdaderamente mal…" Ellos asintieron. Kenshin miro hacía donde estaba Tomoe. Aoshi, entendió perfectamente su preocupación. "En cuanto arreglemos uno de los carruajes que trajimos desde Kioto, la enviare al hospedaje con algunos soldados custodiándola, no te preocupes… déjalo en mis manos…" El pelirrojo asintió.

"Buscaremos provisiones para el viaje y lo emprenderemos en cuanto estemos listos…" Declaro Kojiro, mirando al resto. "Bien… prepárense…" Kenshin se sentó junto a una de las carretas y reviso su bolso, totalmente inmerso en su mundo de conjeturas. Todo ese tiempo, había sido él. Él era el padre del niño que Kaoru llevaba en su vientre. Algo semejante a una gigantesca ola de calor, recorrió todo su cuerpo, otorgándole una sensación, totalmente nueva. De fuerza, de vitalidad, de seguridad, una energía que rugía por correr a Kioto, comprobar que Kaoru y su hijo estaban bien y estrecharla entre sus brazos, para no soltarla nunca más.

Su hijo.

Aquello era muy loco. _¿Cómo podía un hombre como él, recibir semejante regalos de los cielos? ¿Un hijo?_ Y nada más y nada menos que con la persona que más amaba en aquel podrido mundo. Ella tenía aquella hermosa capacidad, de hacer nuevas todas las cosas que ocurrían en su mundo.

Los sentimientos encontrados no paraban de palpitar, tanto en su mente, como en su corazón.

Feliz, de saberse unido para siempre con su persona más amada.

Con Miedo, por no saber nada de ella, después de lo que Megumi dijo.

Con un profundo sentimiento de culpa, por todo lo maldito que había sido con ella, todo ese tiempo. Estaba seguro que pasaría su vida entera, intentando compensar su falta, si ella se lo permitía.

Totalmente seguro y convencido, de querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Ahora veía las cosas con total claridad… Ella le había otorgado la luz necesaria para ello.

Esa mujer lo había salvado… De todas las maneras posibles, que un hombre puede ser salvado.

"Estas impactado, ¿no es así?" Kenshin, parpadeo y observo a Sano, sentarse a su lado. "¿Qué se siente recibir, esa clase de noticia?" Kenshin, sonrió completamente. "Oh, ya veo… Te ves y te sentís como un idiota…" Rió, su amigo. "Megumi está más calmada ahora… Está contenta de que lo tomaras tan bien… a la noticia, digo…"

"Yo… realmente…" Bufo. "Sano, no entiendo muy bien este nuevo sentimiento que estoy teniendo… lo único que se con seguridad, es que deseo verla y saber que está bien… No quiero, ni tampoco deseo, pasar un solo segundo más, lejos de Kaoru…" Sanosuke, dejo de ordenar su mochila, para mirarlo sorprendido. Kenshin, sonreía de lado, con sus ojos fijos en una pequeña hoguera a unos metros de ambos. Pero su principal atención, se la llevo, al mirarlo a los ojos. El dorado salvaje e impenetrable que le había sacado muchos escalofríos en el pasado, ahora eran de un intenso color violeta. E incluso, sus facciones se habían relajado y suavizado. Un nuevo Kenshin parecía haber renacido. "Me ha tomado bastante tiempo entenderlo, ¿No lo crees?..." Sonrió. Sanosuke, se llevo una mano al cabello y se lo acarició, intentando buscar una buena manera para contestarle.

"Más de lo indicado, idiota…" Kenshin, soltó una carcajada que hizo que varias cabezas se voltearan a mirarlos. "No es cosa de risa… Juro que muchas veces quise bajarte los dientes, pero _Jou-chan_ siempre me detenía… decía que no era de mi incumbencia…" Sano bufo y el pelirrojo, dejo de reír. Bajo su cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

"Incluso si la encuentro… No es seguro que pueda perdonarme… Ni siquiera estoy seguro que yo pueda perdonarme a mí mismo…" Sanosuke, alzo su cabeza, respetando su privacidad. El dolor de Kenshin era tan palpable que llegaba a su cuerpo, en cantidad y por oleadas. Un niño como Kenshin, convertido en asesino incluso antes de conocer el amor. Era impensable que pudiese reconocerlo y posteriormente, vivir con ello. Había cometido errores con Kaoru, que incluso a él, le había entrado ganas de matarlo por ello. Pero había que reconocer que Kenshin nunca había tenido una vida normal. Había sido esclavo, desde el mismísimo momento de su nacimiento. La vida parecía que siempre le había dado la espalda. Y ahora, parecía que le sonreía con su rostro más resplandeciente. Con un poco de suerte, quizás Kaoru no lo perdonase, pero podría ver a su hijo. Un hijo podría darle a aquel solitario pelirrojo, lo que nunca había tenido ni sentido antes: verdadero amor.

"Estamos listos, vamos…" Anunció Kojiro, atando una de sus espadas a un costado de su cuerpo. Megumi, que ya estaba encima de un caballo, acarició la crin del cuadrúpedo, calmándolo. Aoshi, se acercó, hasta ellos, mientras terminaba de leer una carta que acababa de llegarle.

"Mutsuhito acaba de darle ordenes a Kogoro para que vuelva inmediatamente a Kioto…" Kenshin se subió a su caballo y lo giro hacia la izquierda, para poder mirar a Aoshi. "Al parecer las negociaciones con el otro clan para que nos enviaran apoyo, no sirvió de nada…"

"Maldito, Miyabe…" Escupió Sano con rabia. "Somos de la misma facción, ¿Cómo espera que derrotemos al shogun cuando ni siquiera nosotros mismos unimos fuerzas contra él?"

"Al parecer la vuelta de Kogoro a Kioto y la recuperación de nuestra antigua base es su prioridad a partir de ahora… les manda un mensaje claro y conciso: no retrocederemos, nunca…" Aoshi, arrugo el papel en su mano. "Su misión, además de sus asuntos personales, es recuperar el hospedaje que tuvimos que dejar… No quiero fallas… estén listos para cuando Kogoro llegue… ¿Entendido?" Los tres guerreros que estaban encima de los caballos, asintieron. "Nosotros terminaremos de recuperar este frente y nos volveremos a Kioto… Al parecer, Mutsuhito quiere que nuestra central sea Kioto, nuevamente y por ello, quiere concentrar todas nuestras fuerzas allí… ahora, váyanse… nos estamos quedando sin tiempo…" Sano, lanzo un grito al viento y junto a Megumi, Kojiro y Kenshin, se internaron entre los arboles del bosque, del lado contrario a donde se encontraban ellos. Aoshi rezaba, porque tanto ellos como Misao estuviese bien. Lo desea, verdaderamente.

**0o0o00o0 **

"Oh, Dios mío…" Susurro Kumatsu, ante la situación.

Entraron corriendo a la habitación del segundo piso, con los gritos de Kaoru resonando en toda la casona. La depositaron en un futón limpio, que se hallaba en el medio de la habitación, mientras veían como su rostro se contraía del dolor. El anciano doctor tenía la cara seria y sus manos estaban manchadas de la sangre de la joven.

"¡Traigan inmediatamente sabanas limpias, algodón, agua caliente y desinfectantes! ¡Todos los que encuentren!" Rugió. Okami palideció y se tuvo que sentar. Los sirvientes salieron rápidamente de allí en busca de lo que se les había pedido. "Apriete aquí, por favor…" Le dijo a Kumatsu, quien se encontraba lo más alejada de la escena que podía. Odiaba la sangre.

"¿Yo?" Pregunto tontamente con la cara, prácticamente azul.

"¡Si, usted! ¿O ve a alguien más, aparte de usted que esté en condiciones de ayudar?!" Grito. "Si no hacemos algo, ni el bebe ni ella podrán salvarse… ¡Apresúrese!" El doctor agarro ambas manos de una enferma Kumatsu e hizo que presionara el estomago hinchado de una adolorida Kaoru, quien soltó un alarido de dolor en el mismo instante en que ella, volvía a palidecer. Parecía que sufría demasiado. Kaoru era una chica con una fortaleza de hierro, ella misma podía aseverar eso, pero parecía tan desvalida, en esos momentos, que tenía serias dudas si podría con ello.

"¡La estoy matando!" Chillo la Geisha, espantada.

"No, me está dando tiempo para poder salvarla… quédese quieta…" Mientras el doctor sacaba ágilmente todos los utensilios punzo-cortantes y los colocaba sobre una vasija de metal, Kumatsu volvió a mirar a Kaoru. Su estado era bastante lamentable, la herida parecía haberse abierto aún más a causa del fuerte movimiento de la carreta y del tiempo que habían tardado en llegar allí. El improvisado paño que presionaba contra su vientre, para evitar que la sangre saliera, estaba empapado de la misma. Se la veía pálida, desmejorada y el movimiento de su respiración, había empezado a complicarse cuando recobro la consciencia. Apenas podía gritar de dolor y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, seguramente eran del pánico que estaba sintiendo por no saber cómo estaba su bebe.

"P-por fa-avor… salve a mi b-bebe…" Susurraba apenas audiblemente. La mano del doctor apartando las suyas, la había sacado de su sopor. Los sirvientes entraron con el agua caliente, las sabanas, el algodón y un licor bastante fuerte, al mismo tiempo que lo colocaban al alcance del médico. Okami observaba todo, desde el rincón, con sus ojos abiertos.

"Bien… Kumatsu, usted será mi ayudante…" La Geisha, asintió. Debía ayudar a Kaoru de alguna manera. El doctor miro la botella de alcohol que le habían llevado y miro a Okami.

"Es la única que tenemos y puede servir como desinfectante ¿no?" Asevero Okami. Kaoru soltó un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que el doctor examinaba la herida. La sangre salía a borbotones.

"¿Estás diciendo que no tenes más que esa botella en toda esta casona?"

"Así es…"

"¿Y como se supone que voy a hacerla dormir para tratar la herida? La botella solo me alcanza para desinfectar las heridas"

"Es lo que tenemos… aprovéchalo" El doctor le mando una mirada que hubiese cortado a la mitad a Okami, si este hubiese tenido poderes especiales. Kaoru gritaba, le dolía muchísimo el estomago y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. _¿Su bebe estaría bien?_ Mientras alzaba la cabeza, veía la herida abierta de su vientre y se largaba a llorar. Tenía miedo de perder a su bebe. ¡No podía ser! Una mano, puesta detrás de su nuca, la ayudo a mirar a la persona que tenía enfrente. Un viejo barbudo y canoso, le sonreía. Se le hacía familiar.

"Kaoru, soy el doctor Genzai… ¿Me recuerdas?" Kaoru le sonrió, asintiendo "…Ahora mismo estas herida y estas sangrando mucho… sin embargo, No te preocupes, puedo atenderte…" Kaoru agarro, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el brazo del hombre.

"Por favor…" Le costaba respirar. "Sé que estoy grave… solo… solo salve a mi bebe… No importa si yo no lo resisto… No se preocupe…" Aspiro más aire. "No se preocupe por mi… Mi bebe es lo primero… él debe vivir… por sobre todo… por sobre mi…"

"Entiendo… ahora… déjame explicarte… Normalmente en una intervención como esta, tendría suficiente alcohol para dormir al paciente y que no sintiese nada durante la intervención…" Se cayó y pensó. "Lastimosamente, tengo solo una botella y eso me sirve para desinfectar… Y no me alcanza para dormirte…" El rostro del Dr. Genzai se contorsiono. "Tendré que tratar la herida y hacerte la cesárea, estando aun consciente, Kaoru…" Kumatsu lanzo un grito de impresión y todos los presentes, palidecieron. "Necesito de tu fuerza… tu bebe necesita de tu fuerza, Kaoru… juntos podemos lograrlo…" La pelinegra dio otro grito de dolor y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos de manera instantánea. Era terrible. "El parto natural está descartado ya que la fuerza necesaria para que el bebe saliese, solo agrandaría la herida que tenes en el estomago… y aun no estoy seguro cuan profunda es, por lo tanto, conviene hacer la cesárea… Pero necesito saber si estas dispuesta… ese bebe debe salir de tu vientre, antes de que pase más tiempo…" Kaoru asintió con fuerza, mientras contorsionaba su cara.

"Yo te acompañare…" Kumatsu tomo la mano izquierda de Kaoru y la apretó.

"Preparen las sabanas… las vamos a necesitar" Dijo. El doctor procedió primeramente a lavar el estomago de Kaoru con agua y limpiar el área con algodón. A Kumatsu le dolía la mano, el agarre estaba rompiéndole los huesos, pero eso no importaba. Luego, el médico saco algo de cuero de su bolso y se lo metió en la boca a la pelinegra. "Esto te ayudara, aunque sea un poco…" Empapo algodón con alcohol y lo paso suavemente por sobre el área que iba a realizar la operación. Agarro un metal filoso que hizo que Kumatsu mirara hacía otro lado y lo coloco sobre el vientre de Kaoru, haciendo una incisión. El grito que soltó Kaoru, fue sin dudas, el más fuerte en lo que iba de la tarde. Fue tan fuerte y desgarrador, que Okami tuvo que taparse los oídos, a causa de que no aguantaba los gritos de Kaoru. Estar consciente en la operación, mientras abrían su cuerpo, debía doler muchísimo. Kumatsu volvió su cabeza y lo que vio, la hizo palidecer. Sin embargo, prefirió centrar su atención en Kaoru. El dolor de su hija, abrió en ella, un instinto que parecía haber tenido dormido siempre. No quería que sufriera, pero era consciente que la única manera de que pudiese dar a luz era aquella y Kaoru ya había dejado bien en claro, que por su hijo, soportaría cualquier cosa. Miro el rostro de Kaoru y observo que, más allá del dolor, tenía una preciosa sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Kumatsu no lo entendía. Un ruido como de succión, llamo su atención y el llanto fuerte de un niño, hizo que volteara su cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba el médico. El doctor lo arropo con la sabana limpia más cerca que tenía y lo envolvió, mirando al pequeño bebe llorar a todo pulmón. Kaoru, con lágrimas en los ojos, sonreía llena de amor. Kumatsu tomo al pequeño bebe y lo sostuvo con sus brazos, acercando su carita hacía Kaoru.

"Felicidades, Kaoru… Es un niño…" Sonrió Kumatsu, enseñándoselo.

"Hola, Kenji… Soy tu mamá…" Estaba cansada y no podía más, parecía que aquel bebe le había chupado lo último que le quedaba de energía. Estaba atontada, entumecida y principalmente adolorida pero feliz, al fin, su hijo estaba sano y a salvo. De repente, Kaoru se contorsiono del dolor y grito. Debido al susto, el bebe lloro en brazos de su abuela. Había mucha sangre. Okami se levanto de donde estaba, asustada.

"¿Que sucede?" El doctor reviso la primera herida, asegurándose de que no hubiese sido muy profunda y suspiro aliviado, cuando confirmo que solo había sido superficial. Sin embargo, Kaoru no paraba de gritar, adolorida. Y la sangre salía de su vientre, como nunca antes había visto. El doctor metió su mano en el vientre de Kaoru y se quedo mudo. "¡Doctor, Kaoru esta desangrándose! ¿Qué sucede?" El bebe lloraba con fuerza, como si supiese que Kaoru estaba sufriendo mucho. Kumatsu lo arrumaba mientras miraba horrorizada la escena.

"Hay otro…" Susurro el doctor, impresionado. "Pero está atascado con el cordón umbilical… ¡Diablos!" Okami y Kumatsu, no daban crédito a sus oídos. El doctor utilizo el bisturí y corto el cordón, sacando al otro bebe del vientre de Kaoru. Fue entonces, que Kaoru se desmayo debido al dolor. Sin embargo, esta vez el bebe no lloraba, parecía desmayado. No reaccionaba, pese a que el doctor lo golpeaba en las nalgas. "¡Vamos, bebe!"

"Oh, Dios mío…" Kumatsu lloraba, abrazando a Kenji contra su pecho, totalmente desconsolada. Okami fijo su mirada en Kaoru quien estaba pálida y totalmente inconsciente. Al parecer se había quedado sin fuerzas, como para ayudar a su otro hijo. Era una lástima que uno de los gemelos muriera así, pero en aquellas épocas, era quizás incluso más benévola la muerte que crecer allí en aquel tiempo.

"Vamos, bebe… debes vivir… ¡Fuerzas, debes ser un varoncito fuerte!" El doctor lo dio vuelta y le acarició el pecho, dándole masajes cardiacos, para que reaccionara. Cuando Kumatsu se acerco hacía el doctor con Kenji en brazos, este dejo de llorar instintivamente, fue entonces cuando milagrosamente el otro bebe despertó. El repentino grito de alegría de Kumatsu hizo que ambos bebes, lloraran al mismo tiempo. Había sido un milagro que ambos estuviesen vivos. El doctor envolvió en sabanas limpias al otro bebe y se lo dio a Okami, que parecía sorprendida por lo sucedido. Luego, inmediatamente el médico se ocupo de curar, coser y desinfectar, todas las heridas que Kaoru tenía en su cuerpo. Había estado como todo una leona y había soportado todo aquel dolor y cansancio por sus hijos. Únicamente cuando salió el segundo, Kaoru fue capaz de relajarse.

"¿Cómo esta ella, doctor?" EL Dr. Genzai volteo a mirarla con los ojos cansados y totalmente destruido, aquellas dos horas de operación, lo habían dejado devastado. Cuando termino de arreglar sus instrumentos y ordeno traer pequeños paños y agua fría, recién entonces pudo sentarse y suspirar, intentando calmarse. Kumatsu, que aun mantenía en sus brazos a un Kenji que sollozaba, se sentó a su lado, arrullando al bebe en un fallido intento de hacer que se calmara.

"Esta noche es crucial… la operación fue arriesgada y sus heridas eran demasiadas como para que su cuerpo, las pasase por alto… Tiene un principio de infección en donde la apuñalaron… Si pasa de esta noche y sobrevive hasta mañana, será un milagro…" Dijo, mirando con gracia como Okami intentaba callar al otro bebe, que sollozaba escandalosamente. "… Ya es un milagro de por sí que haya podido dar a luz… ¡Y encima a gemelos!… Hoy ella logro toda una hazaña… Sin embargo, no es seguro que sobreviva… todo depende de su fuerza de voluntad para vivir…"

"Oh, no…" Kumatsu, bajo su mirada y miro a Kenji. Su nieto. Era todo arrugadito, blanco y con algunos incipientes cabellos pelirrojos, que danzaban con fiereza encima de su pequeña cabecita. Al parecer, ambos serían pelirrojos, como su padre. Aquellos niños que con toda las fuerzas del cuerpo de su madre habían llegado al mundo, podrían quedarse huérfanos, en menos de veinticuatro horas. No era justo. No era justo que Kaoru no sobreviviese para verlos crecer. _¿Podría soportar aquella noche?_ No estaba segura y eso le producía pánico y horror. Acerco a Kenji a su cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerlo de todo lo malo.

"Yo me quedare toda la noche… Lo mejor es que descansen y los bebes también…" Dijo, el sentándose junto a Kaoru y cambiándole la compresa improvisada que le habían puesto en la frente. "Va a ser una larga noche…" Los empleados de Okami, inventaron una especie de cuna, con las sabanas extras que habían conseguido. Colocaron a ambos bebes en aquel lugar y tanto Kumatsu, como Okami se recostaron a ambos lados de los gemelos.

"Ah… No nos dijo el nombre del otro bebe" Ambas observaron al bebe que no tenía nombre aún. Era exactamente igual a Kenji, todo blanco, arrugadito, chiquitito y con pelos pelirrojos por todos lados de su cabeza. Sin dudas, dos gotas de agua. Okami gruño.

"Cuando se despierte, ya le pondrá nombre… Ahora, solo hay que esperar…" Kumatsu se llevo una gran sorpresa, cuando Okami sonrió al bebe, mientras le tocaba sus pequeñas manitas. Era increíble que una mujer tan curtida por el paso del tiempo, pudiese mostrar esa clase de cara, cuando días antes había sopesado la idea de quedarse con Kaoru y vender a los bebes. Las bendiciones creaban milagros y estaba convencida de eso. Ella se acurruco contra el Kenji, quien ya se había dormido al igual que su hermanito menor, y dormito, rezando desde lo más hondo de su corazón que Kaoru no le hiciese a aquellos dos niños, lo mismo que ella le había hecho a la pelinegra. Incluso ahora, ella se arrepentía de todo. Pero entendía que era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón. Realmente era demasiado tarde.

**0o0o0o0**

Un ruido seco, hizo que girase su cabeza y mirara con desprecio a los recién llegados.

"Ya era hora que estuviesen aquí… No tengo todo el día para perderlo aquí con ustedes… me comunique con Saito y vienen perros falderos en su lugar… ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?" Ambos hombres, miraron de reojo el bar de mala muerte en el que estaban. Parecía un antro de calidad, por no ser por las mujeres desnudas que, en esos momentos, bailaban desnudas para un par de hombres desaforados.

"No es una broma, Noriko… el Sr. Saito está muy ocupado, usted sabe bien con que… No pudo viajar porque el Shogun los llamo personalmente… Por eso, estamos nosotros aquí…" Noriko miro al hombre que le estaba hablando, lo conocía porque años antes había trabajado con él en otras misiones secretas para el shogunato. Pero el otro hombre, era un asesino y era de los que no les caía en gracia. Odiaba a los asesinos a suelos. Monstruos que mataban por plata o beneficios propios, simples armas humanas sin sentimientos. Escorias del mundo, como los catalogaba ella.

"Entiendo tu punto, Roger… ¿Pero que hace este hombre aquí contigo?" Cuestiono. "Él es el que apuñalo a Kaoru y armo todo el resto de la pantomima de su muerte… ¿Por qué un hombre como él, esta aquí contigo?" Roger alzo ambas cejas. El hombre grande y musculoso que lo acompañaba, la mira de reojo, cosa que hizo que Noriko se estremeciera. "Odio a los asesinos… y sabes perfectamente que tenerlos cerca me revuelve el estomago…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Que como sabes que fue él quien apuñalo a la hija de Mutsuhito?" Pregunto descolocado Roger. Solo los altos mandos manejaban aquella información.

"Sabes que soy una espía del Shogun, Roger… tengo mis métodos… Incluso si eso implica espiar a mi propio señor…" Declaro ella, reclinándose hacia adelante y sonriéndole, seductoramente. "¿Y sabes que es lo que más me excita de todo esto?" Rio. Roger la miro con duda, como si ella hubiese empezado a hablar incoherencias. "Que los _Inshin Shishi_ realmente se creyeron lo de la muerte de Kaoru Kamiya… hace una semana pase a _visitarlos_ y vi el dolor de todos aquellos a los que ella era cercana… ¿Y lo mejor?, es que Battousai era el más desconsolado de todos…" Miro al asesino, sonriéndole. "En esta tengo que darte la derecha, asesino… la otra mujer embarazada que murió para suplantar la supuesta muerte de Kaoru, era idéntica a ella… gracias a Dios que con ese cerebro tuyo pensaste y la golpeaste duro… su rostro era irreconocible…" Rió. "Un réquiem para los malditos patriotas…"

"El Sr. Saito cree que después de eso, Okita regresara con nosotros…" Comento Roger, pidiendo una cerveza al cantinero.

"Ese maldito traidor… Mira que irse tras Kaoru, simplemente porque se sintió _enamorado_… ¡Maldición! Cuando nos encontramos en el hospedaje, me reconoció y hasta pensé que iba a arruinar mi trabajo… pero gracias a Dios, pude seguir espiándolos sin problemas…"

"Gracias a eso, tenemos a Kaoru Kamiya donde queremos…" Dijo Roger, tomando un poco de cerveza. "Saito dijo que debes encontrar su paradero actual… La necesitamos…"

"Y más ahora que seguramente habrá dado a luz al hijo de _Battousai_…" Roger se atraganto y escupió la poca cerveza que había tomado. Noriko rio. "¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no lo sabías?… Ah, el Sr. Saito no le confía esta clase de información a todo el mundo por lo visto…"

"¿Me estás diciendo que la hija de Mutsuhito está embarazada de _Battousai_?"

"Estaba, querido… a estas alturas, el niño ya debe haber nacido…"

"Ahora entiendo todo…" Noriko lo miro, con duda. "Ahora comprendo porque la urgencia de Saito con este tema… Dijo que la búsqueda de Kamiya Kaoru es primordial para nuestro bando…"

"Es más que obvio, Roger… Piensa, querido… ¿Qué sería más ventajoso para nosotros que tener en nuestras manos a nada más y nada menos que a la hija de Mutsuhito y su nieto y a la mujer de Battousai y su hijo? ¿Todo en un combo?" Rió.

"Ganaríamos la batalla, sin lugar a dudas… Dudo mucho que Mutsuhito deje todo así como así…" Recito Roger, sonriendo. "Entonces, en esta guerra, no todo está perdido…"

"Exacto, ella es nuestra carta de triunfo… Una vez que nos sea útil, podemos matarla… a ella y a su hijo…" Miro al asesino. "Aquí entrarías tu, guapetón. De todas formas, mantén esa boca cerrada, Roger… No es necesario que lo sepa todo mundo… Si más personas supiesen de esto, sería un lio…"

"Entiendo…" Dijo descolocado. "Pero… ¿Qué te mueve a vos a tomar todos los riesgos, sabiendo que _Battousai _está implicado?…"

"Precisamente por eso lo hago… por que _Battousai_ está implicado…" Ella suspiro ante la mirada de duda de él. "Ese maldito asesino, mato a mi padre… lo hare pagar de la peor forma… es una venganza, Roger querido…" Sonrió de lado, sintiéndose satisfecha.

"Bueno, de todas formas, la orden de Saito es inalterable… Debes buscar a Kaoru Kamiya e inmediatamente informar a la base… Es imprescindible que no hagas contacto con el blanco, ya que se percataría de nuestro plan… únicamente limítate a buscarla y a informarnos su paradero… El Sr. Saito personalmente se encargara de ir a buscarla…" Noriko se levanto de donde estaba sentada y les guiño un ojo.

"Dalo por hecho…" Y salió del bar, determinada a hacer sufrir a _Battousai_ Himura, tanto como él lo había hecho con ella, años atrás.

**0o0o0o0**

_Dos semanas más tarde. _

Los llantos audibles de una compungida Megumi y una alterada Misao, retumbaban en todo el hospedaje. Sanosuke las miro sin poder decir palabra, él mismo podía sentir el dolor de la perdida de Kaoru. Aun recordaba como la habían encontrado. Aquello había sido demasiado cruel, demasiado brutal. Su cara había sido desfigurada a golpes y su vientre apuñalado, innumerable veces. Un maldito animal la había llevado a la muerte segura. Y él, no había estado allí, para ayudarla. ¡Como se odiaba! ¡Demonios!

"Toma, Sano…" El luchador giro su rostro y le sonrió al pequeño. Yahiko se estaba comportando como todo un campeón. Pero él sabía, mejor que nadie, que se estaba conteniendo. Yahiko había querido a Kaoru como una hermana mayor. Sano agarro la taza de té que le ofrecía y con su otro brazo, acerco el pequeño cuerpo del niño al suyo, abrazándolo. "¿Qué demon-"

"Eres un buen niño, Yahiko…" lo apretó aun más, cuando sintió que su cuerpecito temblaba contra el suyo. "Un muy buen niño…" El grito desgarrador de Yahiko, se hizo oír en todo el hospedaje.

"¿Por qué? Dime, porque, Sanosuke!" Sano sonrió, cuando sintió que su pecho estaba mojado. Las lágrimas eran esenciales para aceptar las perdidas. Y Yahiko necesitaba descargarse. Por lo menos, podía sentirse tranquilo con Megumi y Misao, que se abrazaban e intentaban consolar mutuamente, mientras la Sra. Aiko, les servía te y les entregaba pañuelos. Junto a ellas, también estaban unas desconsoladas Ami y Hitomi, quienes también sentían la pérdida de Kaoru, ya que eran amigas.

Aoshi iba entrando al salón, con los hombros apesumbrados y la mirada perdida.

Sano soltó a Yahiko, quien escondió su cara entre sus manos y salió de aquel comedor, no sin antes acercarse a Aoshi.

"¿Dónde está?"

"A las orillas del riachuelo, una cuadra más abajo…" Sanosuke estaba completamente preocupado por Kenshin y eso lo impulso a salir del hospedaje y caminar por la calle que llevaba al riachuelo. No había mostrado ninguna clase de emoción cuando se entero de la muerte de Kaoru. ¿Acaso se había vuelto tan frío que no podía sentir? ¡NO! Él mismo lo había visto hablar con cariño de _Jou-chan_, era imposible que hubiese cambiado de parecer. Ni siquiera cuando vio su cadáver, articulo palabra. Incluso Tomoe se había puesto histérica a causa de que Kenshin no quería saber más de ella. Le preocupaba que no hubiese comido bien la última semana. Tampoco estaba durmiendo correctamente y se veía más flaco de lo normal. Avisto su cabellera pelirroja, se acerco hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

"Por favor…" Susurro. Sano miro su perfil. Parecía tan deteriorado.

"Vine a acompañarte, amigo…" El silencio se asentó, mientras ambos observaban como el cielo se oscurecía. Kenshin parecía sumergido en un mar de pensamientos que no lo dejaba ni siquiera entender que sucedía a su alrededor. Sano tuvo que moverlo tres veces, para que le prestara atención. "Kenshin…"

"¿Podrías dejarme solo?" Soltó.

"No…"

"Sanosuke…"

"No, Kenshin! No voy a dejarte aquí tirado y soportando todo lo que estas soportando así como así…"

"Yo no estoy soportando nada…"

"¡Mentiroso!" Grito Sanosuke cuando vio lo vacío de los ojos de Kenshin. "El dolor es tan insoportable para vos, que te estás dejando consumir, día a día ¿No es así?"

"Es tan insoportable… que estés intentando entenderme…" Murmuro el pelirrojo, sin moverse de su lugar. "Es fastidioso… déjalo…"

"No lo voy a dejar… te voy a abrir los ojos…" Kenshin, soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que sorprendió a Sanosuke.

"Eres tan gracioso…" Ladeo su cabeza y le mostro los ojos dorados más fríos que _Battousai _había mostrado antes a alguien. "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí de ahora en adelante, ¿está claro?"

"Sos tan idiotamente estúpido… ¡Me sorprende que Kaoru te hubiese hecho caso!"

"Cierra la boca, Sanosuke…" Algo en su voz, sonaba a peligro latente. "No quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre…" Sano, abrió sus ojos lo más posible. Ahora entendía. Kenshin estaba en Shock.

"¿Pensas que podes tapar todo, negando la existencia de Kaoru?" Kenshin agarro violentamente el cuello de Sano y acerco su cara a la suya propia.

"Jamás voy a poder olvidarla…" Rugió, con dolor. "Jamás, ¿oíste?"

"¿Entonces porque nos apartas de tu lado?… ¿Por qué desde que llegamos no has expresado sentimientos con respecto a todo lo sucedido?" las lagrimas parecían recorrer las mejillas de Sanosuke. No podía entender a Kenshin, en aquellos momentos. "¿Por qué no compartes tu dolor con nosotros? ¿Conmigo? ¡Acaba de morir mi hermana menor! ¿Sabes?" Se sentía desgraciado. "¡Ella era la única familia que tenía! ¿Puedes entender algo de eso?"

"No me salen las lagrimas, Sanosuke…" Sonrió con dolor. "Estoy tanto física, como psicológicamente exhausto… ¿Me creerías si te dijera eso?"

"Pero, tú… No dijiste nada cuando… la vimos… y… cuando la enterramos, tampoco…"

"Yo… no puedo llorar…" Kenshin miro sus manos. "No me salen las lagrimas… a pesar de que el simple hecho de estar vivo, se me hace insoportable, en estos momentos…"

"Kenshin…"

"Me quiero morir, Sano…" Se agarro la cabeza, como si no entendiera nada. "No quiero seguir viviendo… Yo…" Saco su espada y la coloco entre los dos. "Mátame…"

"¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!" El pelirrojo miro a su amigo, seriamente.

"Es lo último que te voy a pedir… por favor, mátame…" Suplico. "No soporto vivir en un mundo donde ella no está… Yo… No merezco vivir… Yo… Quiero morirme, Sano…" Sanosuke no podía salir de su estupefacción. "Realmente quiero morirme…"

"¡Estás loco! Yo jamás haría algo como eso ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pedírmelo?"

"Entonces, me voy a entregar a los Shinsengumi…" Sanosuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si se entregaba, seguro lo matarían.

"¡No puedes!" Kenshin lo miro, sonriente.

"¿Pensas que podes detenerme?" Rectifico el pelirrojo.

"¿Es esto lo que querría, Kaoru?"

"ya no se que querría Kaoru, porque está muerta, Sano…" Se volvió a mirar sus manos. "Yo la mate…"

"Sabes que eso no es así…"

"Me duele hasta respirar, Sanosuke…" Aclaro Kenshin, con dolor en su cara. "Me quiero morir… Kaoru y nuestro hijo…" Sanosuke no lo dejo seguir, porque repentinamente lo abrazo. Sus ojos se veían tan vacios cuando decía que quería morir, su cuerpo se había encogido tanto a causa de la repentina carga encima de sus hombros; las ojeras se pronunciaban bajo sus ojos violetas sin luz y estaba más flaco de lo habitual. Sus lágrimas podían no describir el dolor por el que estaba atravesando, pero su cuerpo lo estaba gritando. Kenshin Himura, era la persona que más estaba sufriendo a perdida de Kaoru.

"Lo siento, Kenshin…" Fue entonces, recibiendo el calor de otro cuerpo, cuando Kenshin rompió en un llanto tan profundo y desesperado, que a Sanosuke se le erizaron todos los cabellos de su cuerpo. Fue tan desgarrador escucharlo, que el luchador a penas pudo contenerse de llorar él mismo. "Pero no te voy a dejar hacerlo…" Lo golpeo en la nuca, lo más fuerte que pudo. Kenshin, con una espada, podía ser el más fuerte. Pero Sano, con los puños, era invencible. Lo levanto y lo llevo hasta el hospedaje. No iba a permitir otra persona importante para él, muriera. Se negaba a ello.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Un Yahiko, muy asustado corrió hasta ellos, desde el pasillo hasta la entrada. Sanosuke camino hasta la enfermería.

"Está muy mal… llama a Megumi… Tenemos que hablar…" Megumi corrió hasta donde estaba la enfermería y atendió a un inconsciente Kenshin. Luego miro a Sano con malos ojos.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?" Sano sonrió. No podía ocultarle nada a su mujer.

"Quería morir… me pidió que yo mismo lo hiciera o si no, se entregaría a los Shinsengumi…" Megumi jadeo y Yahiko apretó sus puños de impotencia. "Sabes mejor que nadie que jamás permitiría ninguna de las absurdas peticiones que me hizo…"

"Entiendo…" Megumi reviso los signos vitales de pelirrojo y miro a su marido. "Sano, Kenshin se está dejando morir…" Ella volteo su rostro hacía el espadachín. "A este ritmo y como va, sin comer ni dormir, en menos de un año, puede llegar a fallecer… de seguir así…"

"Tenemos que hacer algo, Megumi!" Rugió Yahiko. "Yo… No pienso perder a nadie más… Aunque tenga que obligarlo a vivir… aunque me odie por ello… yo…" Sano coloco una mano en el pequeño hombro del niño.

"No te preocupes… no se lo dejaremos tan fácil" Sonrió. Se escucharon pasos corriendo y en la puerta de la enfermería apareció Kojiro, todo agitado y colorado, con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡El señor Mutsuhito y el Señor Katsura, están de vuelta!" Grito. Sanosuke y Yahiko, salieron corriendo hacía la entrada. El panorama no era el mejor precisamente. ¿Cómo iban a explicarle a Mutsuhito que su preciada hija había fallecido? Sanosuke trago en seco, cuando lo vio. Uno de los señores de los _Inshin Shishi_ parecía bastante enfadado, miro a todos y camino hasta el comedor, seguido de cerca por Katsura y el resto de los soldados. Haciendo un movimiento de su mano, llamo a Kojiro e hizo que reuniera a todas las personas que vivían en el Hospedaje.

"Veo que más de uno está sorprendido por mi regreso a Kioto…" El silencio era sepulcral. "Quiero que sepan que esto se debe a algunos rumores que llegaron a mis oídos…" Sanosuke quedo flipado. Era raro que Mutsuhito moviera a las tropas de los patriotas solo por un rumor. "… Quiero que alguien me aclare todo…" Su cara cambio totalmente. Sus ojos reflejaban ira y su cuerpo temblaba a causa del enojo que parecía estar experimentando. Todos los presentes se estremecieron.

"Intenta calmarte un poco, Mutsuhito…" Susurro Katsura.

"Escuche un rumor… Espero que alguno pueda decirme si es verdad o no…" Dijo Mutsuhito ignorando a su hermano. Parecía estar conteniéndose de algo. "… Mi hija… ¿Dónde está? …" nadie respondió. Ninguna de las personas presentes hablo. Megumi, quien abrazaba a una desconsolada Misao, apenas podía contenerse a sí misma. Tanto la Sra. Aiko como Ami y Hitomi, miraban para todos lados, menos hacía él. "¿Nadie puede responder una simple pregunta? ¿O es que están ocultando algo?"

"No ocultamos nada, señor…" Sanosuke dio un paso la frente. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero un padre no podía no saber lo que había sucedido a su hija. Mutsuhito miro fijamente al luchador.

"¿Entonces?"

"Ella…" Sano tembló, apretando sus puños. Decirlo en voz alta y poner aquellas palabras en una oración, reafirmaba la dura realidad. "…Ella… Falleció…"

"¡MIENTES!" Rugió Mutsuhito, con ira. "¡Mátenlo por mentirme!" El murmullo en general que se escucho en todo el lugar y logro tapar el grito que Megumi soltó. La medico, se coloco enfrente de Sano y miro a Mutsuhito con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Sano no tiene la culpa de la muerte de Kaoru!… ¡Todos la tenemos por haberla dejado sola!… Ella…" Le dolía la garganta, pero debía mantenerse firme. Por el bien de Sano, por el bien de Kaoru y por el bien de todos. "… Ella… fue asesinada… Cuando llegamos aquí, ella ya estaba…" De impotencia, Mutsuhito lanzo un grito y rompió la silla en la cual, minutos antes, se había sentado.

"¡NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" Katsura tuvo que sostener a su hermano, antes de que se cayera al suelo. Nunca nadie lo había visto así antes. Tan vulnerable, llorando frente a todos, tan desesperado. Tan humano. Mutsuhito se quedo allí, sin poder pensar en otra cosa, más que en su hija perdida.

"Lo siento…" Murmuro Sano, ante la visión de ver a su jefe, tan derrotado. Megumi lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho. Perder a alguien querida era tan difícil, tan insoportable. Unos ruidos extraños se oyeron desde afuera. Repentinamente y con estrepito, unos soldados entraron corriendo al salón.

"¿Qué sucede?" Cuestiono Katsura.

"¡Kioto esta en llamas!"

"¿Qué estas-"

"¡Le estoy diciendo que Kioto está ardiendo en llamas! ¡El fuego se está acercando rápidamente… deberíamos salir de aquí, señor!" Katsura miro a su desconsolado hermano, al mis tiempo, que en el salón se levantaba un murmullo fuerte y generalizado.

"¡No escaparemos!" Rugió Katsura.

"¿Señor?" Katsura miro a todos y con paso firme, se coloco delante de su hermano. Él no parecía estar en condiciones de pensar en nada más.

"¡No huiremos!… Protegeremos nuestro cuartel general… Ningún plan de los Shinsengumi nos vera caer!" Dijo. "¿Desde de lado se está acercando el fuego?"

"Desde el este, mi señor!" Contesto otro soldado.

"Bien, Megumi y las mujeres, trataran a los vecinos y demás personas que estén heridas…" La medico asintió, al igual que Misao. "Los soldados que estén libres harán una cadena humana desde el riachuelo hasta el hospedaje, con baldes y todo aquello que pueda trasladar o contener agua!… Protegeremos el perímetro, para que las llamas no lleguen aquí… Yahiko iras con el jefe de policía y averiguaras todo sobre esto…" El pequeño asintió. "Sano, necesito que te ocupes de mi hermano y lo lleves a alguna de las habitaciones y lo cuides… él no puede estar solo…" El luchador asintió. "¡Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para proteger lo nuestro! ¡Vamos!" El grito generalizado, encendió los ánimos de todos. Megumi corrió hasta la enfermería. Kenshin todavía se encontraba inconsciente cuando ella entro. Le tomo el pulso y se tranquilizo, cuando vio que estaba normalizado. De pronto, oyó gritos. Misao y Hitomi cargaban a una niña con heridas de quemaduras visible.

"¡Megumi!"

"Lo sé… pónganla en el salón amplio que esta un lado de la enfermería…" Ellas así lo hicieron. Megumi corrió hacía donde estaba la pequeña e inicio su trabajo.

"El fuego se está expandiendo más rápido de lo que creía…" A Hitomi le temblaba su voz. Misao suspiro.

"¡Si tienen tiempo para estar charlando, más vale que muevan esos débiles cuerpos suyos! ¡No hay tiempo para hablar sobre nimiedades!" Grito Megumi, furiosa.

"¡Pero tengo miedo!… El fuego se está acercando…" Megumi miro a Hitomi.

"Sano y los demás… están trabajando para protegernos… confía en ellos, por favor…" Se miraron durante unos segundos, luego Hitomi asintió. "¡Ahora vuelvan a su trabajo! Ah y dile a Ami que la necesito ya aquí! Apósitos, alcohol, agua caliente y sabanas limpias… ¡Que me lo traiga todo, inmediatamente!" Megumi se concentro en su trabajo, observando y limpiando las heridas de aquella niña. Mientras rezaba, porque todos volviesen sanos y a salvo.

**0o0o0**

Kaoru sonrió cuando se despertó. El sonido del llanto de sus bebes llorando, era al mejor bienvenida que podía tener. Kumatsu le sonrió, con un bebe en sus brazos. Detrás de ella, Okami parecía debatirse en dejar al bebe que lloraba o continuar arrullándolo.

"Siento que lo primero que veas es esta situación… pero… creo que tienen hambre…" Susurro Kumatsu, mirando a Kenji con cariño. "Ten aquí tienes a Kenji…" Se lo paso.

"Lo sé…" Kaoru sonrió, tontamente al tenerlo en los brazos.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo si son iguales?" Rió ella, desconcertada. Kaoru, saco un pecho de su yukata y la acerco a la boca de su hijo. Automáticamente el bebe inicio el trabajo propio de un recién nacido para obtener la leche de su madre.

"Porque Kenji es más ruidoso y huele diferente... Como a madreselva…" Rió. "En cambio, Haruka es más tranquilo y huele a hierba fresca…"

"¿Haruka?" Cuestiono Kumatsu, como no entendiendo.

"Si, el nombre de mi otro hijo… Es Haruka…" Asevero Kaoru, mirando hacía Okami. Así que, ahí estaban. Dos gemelos varones recién nacidos, venidos al mundo de la unión más infame: la princesa de los patriotas y el asesino Himura. Okami refunfuñando, le pasó a Haruka a Kumatsu y miro directamente a Kaoru.

"Tenemos que hablar…" Kaoru parpadeo y miro alrededor. Aquella habitación parecía costosa y bien amueblada. Una decoración exquisita. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención, era que Kumatsu y Okami, estuviesen frente a ella, mirándola como si esperasen algo.

"No… entiendo nada…de nada…" Okami Sonrió.

"¿Realmente pensaste que te ibas a poder librar de mí? …" Kaoru Palideció. "Eres mi Geisha… Estas bajo mis órdenes… Ni siquiera el hecho de que fuiste madre, puede comprar tu libertad…"

"Pero…"

"Yo te salve a ti y a tus hijos… Sin mí, quien te encontró herida y a punto de dar a luz, hubieses muerto…" Resoplo. "Creo que me debes más que un simple _Gracias_…" Kaoru no lo podía creer. No otra vez. Había huido con éxito de la cárcel que Gaia suponía en su vida e incluso se había prometido el no volver a ser sirviente de nadie. Sin embargo, la suerte el pateaba en contra. "… Me debes demasiado Kaoru… Y quiero que te quedes y trabajes en esta reformada _Gaia_… Que seas una más del staff de mis chicas… ¿Qué dices?"

"Yo…" Kaoru bajo su mirada y observo el constante y tranquilo respirar de Kenji, entre sus brazos. Se había dormido y parecía totalmente ajeno a todo aquello que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Muy bien! Kumatsu, agarra al otro bebe… todavía estamos a tiempo para viajar a Hokkaido y venderlos… Nos darán muy buen dinero por sus cabelleras pelirrojas… Ese será tu pago entonces, Kaoru…"

"¡No! ¡Mis hijos no, Okami!" Bramo ella desesperada, despertando a Kenji en el proceso. Haruka comenzó a llorar fuerte y Kenji, simplemente lo siguió. Kaoru se aferro al pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo mayor. Kumatsu, con algo de pena, hizo lo mismo con Haruka. No quería ver sufrir más a Kaoru. Pero era primordial que Kaoru se quedase allí, donde ella podría protegerla.

"Entonces sabes que debes responder, ¿verdad?" Kaoru asintió. "Entonces, dilo… por el bien de tus hijos…"

"Yo… me quedare y trabajare para ti, en lo que sea que me pidas… pero, por favor… no alejes a mis hijos de mi…" Exclamo, vulnerable. Se odiaba por ser así de débil. Pero apenas tenía fuerzas para alimentar a los gemelos. En esas deplorables condiciones, aun si se negaba y tomaba la decisión de escapar con sus hijos, sabía y entendía que en sus actuales condiciones no llegaría muy lejos de allí. Y poner en peligro a sus hijos, es algo que jamás haría. Nunca.

"Es genial que lo entiendas…" sonrió Okami, estirando sus brazos. Kaoru le entrego a Kenji, quien parecía haberse calmado. "Porque esta será la casa de ustedes, de aquí en adelante…" Kumatsu le entrego a Haruka, para que lo amamantara, al mismo tiempo que Kaoru miraba pálida a la dueña del lugar. "Mientras más rápido te hagas a la idea, menos doloroso será el proceso… debes olvidarte de tus seres queridos, de tus amigos… y del padre de tus hijos… _Battousai_ Himura debe ser borrado de la existencia de sus vidas…" Kaoru dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre. "Y que te quede bien claro… Que ni tu ni tus hijos tienen permiso para ir más allá de los perímetros de la casona…" Okami le entrego a Kenji a Kumatsu. "Ese cabellos pelirrojo es característico de Battousai… ¿te imaginas la cantidad de asesinos que irían detrás de los gemelos si los vieran?… No creo que nadie que pueda negar a simple vista que ambos son hijos de ese demonio…" El silencio de Kaoru, lo dijo todo.

"¡Okami, por favor!" Reprendió Kumatsu. La aludida ni se inmuto.

"A cambio te proporcionare techo, comida y las cosas básicas que necesites… a ti y a tus bebes… ¿De acuerdo?" Kaoru asintió. "Bien… siempre pensé que eras inteligente…" Miro a Kumatsu. "Me voy a seguir reclutando chicas, para la apertura… tu quédate aquí y asístela en lo que necesite…En cuanto se recupere Kaoru, comenzara a trabajar…" Y de esa manera, dejo la habitación.

"Lo siento… pero creo que tu decisión es sabia…" Sugirió Kumatsu mientras acariciaba las manitos chiquititas de un dormido Kenji. Kaoru le sonrió a Haruka.

"Yo también lo creo… Después de todo, a esta altura de mi vida y con las cosas que han sucedido… no tengo lugar al que volver…" La mirada de tristeza de Kaoru, hizo que Kumatsu experimentara un extraño estremecimiento en su cuerpo. "Además, Si es por mis hijos… no importaría ser usada…Lo único que deseo es que ellos crezcan fuertes y sanos…" Con ese último sentimiento en su mente y en su corazón, acurruco aún más cerca de su cuerpo a su pequeño Haruka. Ya no importaba los arrepentimientos o culpas que tuviese, ni tampoco lo mucho que hubiese deseado que las cosas fuesen distintas. Su única prioridad ahora eran sus hijos y estaba segura, que así sería, hasta el final de sus días en la tierra.

**0o0o0 **

**Autora:** Siento mucho el hecho de haberlos dejado abandonados tanto tiempo… Mi realidad es mucho más dura de lo que se pueden imaginar… actualmente mi familia y yo estamos pasando un muy mal momento. A mi abuela materna, la única que me queda, le diagnosticaron Cáncer de mama hace tres meses y la verdad, es que desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa que estar con ella, así como también transformarme en el sostén afectivo de mi madre y familia. La verdad es que ella se encuentra muy mal y el médico nos dijo que solo tiene seis meses de esperanza de vida. Cáncer fulminante. A veces, cuando menos lo pedís o lo esperas te ocurren estas cosas que son horribles. La verdad que volver a sentarme a hacer la historia ha sido como un oasis para desconectarme un poco de tanto dolor, pero me ha costado horrores, porque la cabeza la he tenido en otro lado.

Siempre dije que estoy maldita por esta enfermedad, ya que el Cáncer ya se ha llevado a un buen amigo y mi primero amor antes. Lo que más me frustra es saber que más allá de lo humanamente posible, no hay nada más que hacer. Acompañarla, apoyarla.

Supongo que eso no es suficiente para mí y eso es lo que me provoca cierta impotencia. Más allá de todas las fuerzas que me puedan enviar y los saludos, esta la cruda realidad de que ella no quiere morir. Ya nos lo dijo. La verdad que por muchas razones (principalmente familiares), ella fue una abuela que nunca pude disfrutar. Y es hasta el día de hoy, que me arrepiento de haber sido manejada por mi familia, para no verla. No fue, hasta que fui grande y consciente, que pude decidir por mi misma volverla a ver.

Me pregunto _¿Por qué tiene que llegar hasta este extremo para que las familias se den bola y se unan?_ Detesto eso. Odio a los panqueques y los hipócritas! Y parece que en mi familia hay unos cuantos de esos. Familia. No puedo entender como hay quienes pueden ser tan enfermos en distorsionar esa palabra y faltarle el respeto. Para mí la familia es sagrada y no se toca. Por eso estoy intentando proteger a mi abuela de una parte de mi familia.

Hay gente estúpida en cualquier lugar del mundo. Lo acabo de comprobar.

Ah! Lo siento, por el monologo, supongo que quería desquitarme jajaja.

Bueno, Gracias a todos los que siguen incansablemente la historia! Sé que tienen una lapida con mi nombre, a causa de mis retrasos, pero no se preocupen! Voy a seguir la historia!

Los quiero mucho y gracias por su apoyo! Lo necesito realmente.

Buen comienzo de año!

Besos!

**Adelanto del próximo Capitulo**

"_¡Recorcholis! ¡Haruka, espérame!" _

"_Ven aquí, hermano… encontré una casa que parece abandonada…" _

"_¿En serio? ¡Oh, huele a aventura!" El pelirrojo le sonrió al otro pelirrojo. Ambos se miraron cómplices. _

"_Por supuesto, ¿Por quién me to-" Se oyó un ruido y un gemido, al mismo tiempo. _

"_Oye, tú… deberías fijarte por donde caminas, mocoso…" Gruño una profunda voz masculina. _

"_¡Kenji!" Grito Haruka, acercándose a su hermano. Aquel hombre palideció, observando fijamente y por primera vez, a aquellos dos niños. Podía jurar que la edad le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Aquellos dos niños pelirrojos eran dos gotas de agua y extrañamente poseían un aire familiar. Aquello no hizo más que irritar a Hiko Seijuro, quien se irguió en toda su estatura, quedando muy por encima de la altura de los pequeños. _

**The End.**


End file.
